Revolution
by Lady Bonbones
Summary: Sequelto Muse of Airwaves. War is on and death is everywhere. Naruto has to deal with personal feelings in the battle field involving more than one person and his resposabilities as sensei,Hokage, and shinobi.Chapter 29: Search and you will Find. Complete
1. Business Meetings

This is the sequel of Hyuuga's Rival and Muse of Air Waves. It takes place during war and about 25 years since the kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto. 

_**Revolution**_

I don't own ® Naruto

For those that don't know there are links to pics I made of these teams since I am so lazy to describe them any further.

**Naruto's Team 7**

Yasuo: black hair brushed back, light brown eyes, green military jacket, black pants. Specializes on spying, good at Ninjutsu and information gathering.

Hiroshi: dark brown hair covered by beanie hat, black eyes, wears large grey coat. Good at Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, medic jutsu and backup.

Maeko: to neck light blue hair, white eyes, black shirt, red jacket, black skirt. Good at trap setting, weaponry, and Taijutsu.

**Sai's Team 6**

Taro: dark grey hair, dark blue eyes, light blue jacket. Specializes on Taijutsu, and weaponry and medic jutsu.

Sora: Bright red hair, pink eyes, mixture of black and yellow skirt and blouse. She specializes on genjutsu and Taijutsu.

Kanaye: Dark orange hairs, golden eyes, grey shirt, black pants. Specializes on vivid painting, and Ninjutsu.

**Sasuke's Team 5**

Sen: dark brown hair, black eyes, dark maroon jacket, grey shirt. Specialists on Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and medic jutsu

Kano: Cadet blue hair, green eyes, grey long sleeve shirt. Specializes on Taijutsu especially acrobatics, Ninjutsu.

Kuri: Plum colored hair, green eyes, short black sleeve shirt. Specializes on Acrobatics, and Genjutsu.

**Kiba's Team 4**

Kichiro: blond hair, black eyes, blue jacket, black shirt. Specializes on tracking and Taijutsu.

Nobu: Dark blue hair, blue ice eyes, long green jacket. Specializes on Genjutsu, and medic jutsu

Tamae: dark brown hair, black eyes, red blood tank top. herbalist and specializes on Ninjutsu and Taijutsu.

**Hinata's Team 3**

Aki: black hair and black eyes, mixture of grey and green sweat pants and sweater. Specializes on weaponry and Ninjutsu

Satu: Bright red hair, dark blue eyes. black and white mixture of shirt and skirt. Specializes on Medic jutsu and Taijutsu.

Tama: Dark purple hair, light blue eyes, black tight shirt and pants. Specializes on Genjutsu, and weaponry.

Chapter 1: Business Meetings

_**LEMON WARNING**_

_Her eyes opened slowly. Her body shivered from cold and because of him. She was restrained by his Chikirigan. She panted heavily as she tried to free herself. He had never used his kekke genkai on her like this. What was he thinking? Her body was hanging from the air. He had his mouth between her legs. She could hear him sucking her dry. His tongue playing with her sensitive skin. She wanted him to stop. She wanted to scream as she felt the coming of her climax. It had been so long since the last time. He always knew how to take her. She caught sight of his hungry eyes. _

"_You belong to me," he said before he placed her on the bed. She could not free herself as she watched him stroke his erection. She gulped before seeing his face filled with ecstasy. It made her want him because unlike his rough manner, he looked more open and ready to be pleasured. He moaned in a way she was sure only he could. It made her wet and it made her want him. She felt his restrain leave her. She sat stroking his face with one hand; he leaned to her touch before capturing a finger on his mouth and sucking it. Her other hand helped him stroke his member. _

_He pushed her down to the bed before breaking in. her whole body arched. His mouth was on her breast sucking. He did not have any mercy on her and she did not want it. She needed this after so long. He was fast and deep. _

"_Ah Naruto!" she cried before he slammed into her body before lifting her and placing her back against the wall. He turned his hips in a circular motion seeking places that would make her scream out his name again. He made sure to hit them repeatedly. His mouth bit into her parted lips. She never stopped to turn him on. Her face, her figure, her soft moans and cries of need. He had needed this. _

_END OF LEMON-End of Dream-_

Hinata woke up one second before her alarm. She hung her head on shame before getting ready and changing her bed sheets.

8

After running until afternoon, they got to the edge of a large house. They made camp. Naruto drew a scroll out and opened it before using his chakra to make a map of the place emerge. It was a 3-D see through map as tall as his elbow.

"Your target is this room," said Naruto pointing at a room at the very back "the walls are reinforced. You need to get to the door to get inside to collect as much information as you can and then burn it if you find anything that can threaten our village or our allies" he looked at each one of them. They were only seventeen and Yasuo 18. Where did his small students go? "Try to stay in contact" Naruto said passing ear communicators "Go"

They ran at all speed in a line. Yasuo was in the front, Hiroshi in the middle and Maeko in the last. Naruto watched them disappear. They would look around for traps before getting to the room. It would take a while. He leaned back not losing contact with his surroundings.

"Sensei…sensei…sensei!"the static started to lift. It was Maeko through the intercommunications

"What now Maeko?" Naruto asked leaning to have a better look of the house.

"We are ready," said Maeko, she was excited 

"It's a five layer defense," said Hiroshi sounding more serious. 

"And Yasuo?" Naruto asked. 

"Doing his thing," said Hiroshi. 

"Shh, someone is coming," said Maeko.

"Intruder!" inside the castle she found herself surrounded.

"Shit!" Said Maeko, "there are about a dozen," she took over the first three layers of defense.

"We start then?" asked Hiroshi who protected the last two layers of defense

Inside the building Yasuo had already knocked out the guards and reached the target. he sat on a chair performing a special jutsu to collect all the information that he could.

"Yes," Naruto said from the outside waiting for them to get it over with.

"AHHH!" He heard all the way from outside.

Inside Maeko had created shadow clones that were beating up her enemies. That was the first layer of defense.

"You think you are so strong little lady" said one of the soldiers

Maeko had grown a lot in those past four years. After Kushina's supposed death, she started to show her softer side. To her it had been like reliving the death of her parents. At least she had Yasuo and Hiroshi there for her and that had made them an even more unified team. In those years of the beginning of the war, she took a lot of time to think and once while walking in the forest lost in her thoughts she fell on a trap of an ANBU training area. She barely made it alive but it inspired her.

"1st layer in place" she reported as the clones exploded.

She moved back in the confusion into the second layer. The traps were in place.

The ones that escaped the impact of the explosions coughed their way to her. There was a space of thirty feet between her and them. They ran towards her. One stepped on a string. The walls made of stone shook as they were ripped from their place by a special elastic material. Kumi and Sakura had made for her at request. The walls quashed several of the soldiers before going back to their place. Only cracks with a mess of blood-crushed bodies remained. She gulped. She was not the kind to enjoy killing her enemies. She never used her own hands to do them; only like that she felt she could do it.

The ones that escaped the walls looked at her in fear.

"Move!" a new group of soldiers got there and ran towards her skipping the string that activated the walls.

They did not evade the strings ahead.

The first string did not activate anything. Instead, it cut right through the foot. They tried to stop but stumbled on each other pushing forwards. There was a whole web of the same sharp strings. They were cut into pieces. Maeko forced herself to look. There would be more views like that in her life as a ninja.

"15 out" she reported "I sense no more coming"

"A rouge ninja just entered the compound" Naruto said from outside.

"Hai" replied his students. 

The survivors of Maeko's traps ran back scared of what her next might had been. Maeko pulled a baton from her belt when she finally sensed the rouge ninja. Her white eyes scanned the long hall. She blocked a sword before rolling to the side to keep a distance between her and her enemy. She was in the third layer of defense. The rouge ninja attacked again and she blocked.

"There is more than one" reported Naruto to them

"Damn!" 'I better make this fast' she thought hitting her opponent with the point of the baton in the chest taking his air out before hitting his knees, elbows, ribs and neck breaking them all. He fell to the ground unconscious but not dead.

Just in time, she caught a shuriken that had been thrown at her. There were four of them. Two of them charged and the others went forwards into Hiroshi's defense layers.

'They are dead' thought Maeko disarming her opponents before doing them the same thing she had made to their friend. Then she removed the traps.

In the fourth layer of defense, Hiroshi held no weapons but his hands were covered by chakra; his years as a ninja he had been under the tutoring of Ino and Tenten in medic jutsu.

One of the rouge ninjas launched at him.

"You lack discipline," said Hiroshi he hit him in the stomach. His enemy vomited blood as he fell to the ground.

The other one thought it would be easier to skip Hiroshi as he had skipped Maeko. He entered into Hiroshi's fifth and last layer of defense.

"Sorry but there are no easy paths" he said with a smile before his clones bombarded the rouge ninja with shuriken and kunais.

"Hiroshi, a reinforcement has evaded me, its going your way. Be careful" reported Maeko

"Roger" said Hiroshi before sensing the reinforcement skip him too 'he is fast' he thought not losing his smile. "Yasuo" called Hiroshi "one is on your way"

"I am almost done" said Yasuo as several strings of chakra filled the room where he sat. The string of chakra carried writing into a large scroll placed on the ground. The room was filled with books, scrolls and a computer. The books and scrolls were being copied into the large scroll while Yasuo copied the files of the computer into a disk.

The door exploded before the rouge ninja entered. He only found one ninja standing and he held a blue spiraling sphere.

"Rasengan!" Yasuo blasted his enemy into a wall.

"Done?" Naruto asked entering the room a few minutes later.

"I think," said Yasuo closing the scroll and placing the disk into a safe and strong sheath. He passed them to Naruto.

"Good work" said Naruto strapping the scroll to his back and placing the disk on his pouch.

They met Hiroshi and Maeko in the messy hallway. They were about to leave before hearing a grunt from one of the rouge ninjas. Somewhere in that place, some soldiers were hiding.

Maeko saw a distant look on her sensei.

"Sensei?" asked Maeko

"Go back to camp, I will catch up later" said Naruto as his small team looked at the long hall full of unconscious enemies. Those were war times, he had to finish them, and he didn't want them around to see.

"Hai" they said before leaving.

Naruto waited until they were far enough. He closed his eyes concentrating his chakra.

"Chikirigan" sharp chakra limbs escaped from his scalp and broke through wall and skin of all the soldiers and survivors of the fight. After that, he burned the place down.

…………

"Ready to go?" asked Naruto once back to the camp.

"Hai" they said with all of their things packed.

"What do you say we take it easy going back? You guys were done better than expected," said Naruto as he started to walk

"So we passed?" asked Yasuo.

"I guess you could say that," said Naruto with a smile.

"Yes!" Maeko and Hiroshi made a high five.

"So we are meeting with the others," asked Yasuo with a smile to confirm his spying.

"Why am I not surprised that you know that?" said Naruto as they continued walking.

……………………

A day later, they arrived to an Inn. At the entrance Aki stood. He gave a small and sincere smile. he was one of the tallest guys of his generation.

"Who else has gotten here?" asked Naruto

"Just us" said Aki. He was over his crush on his sensei and turned into the most responsible of his generation.

"Alright" said Naruto "you can go and do whatever you want but nothing relating to Icha Icha Paradise. Okay?" he told his students.

"Aww" was Yasuo's sarcastic response.

As Naruto got them rooms, there was a new arrival.

"We made it, and they also made it," said Kiba followed by his team.

"Did you doubt them?" Naruto said looking at the murderous eyes Tamae and Kichiro gave each other.

After so many years, they still had not declared their feelings for each other. Kichiro could only use one eye thanks to a surprise attack while patrolling the edges of the village. Tamae still felt the same for him even if he felt repulsed by the scar left on his face.

"Kind of" admitted Kiba, 'when will they just admit it?' he thought annoyed

"Oh Hiroshi!" Tamae spotted him before hugging him and pulling his beanie hat off.

'Oh great' thought both senseis once they felt Kichiro engulf on fire of pure jealousy.

"Tamae! You passed too, that's great," said Hiroshi taking his dark glasses off before kissing her.

"We all passed" Kichiro remarked on the _we_ part. He glared at Hiroshi.

"Idiot" said Nobu passing him to go talk to Yasuo and Maeko about their mission.

"So the circus got here before us," said Sasuke making his entrance.

"Yeah, usually the clowns enter later on the show," said Naruto

"Hey Kichiro" said Sen looking at his upset friend "What's wrong?"

"She is such a slut," Kichiro said before Sen sweat dropped at seeing Tamae almost inside Hiroshi's jacket.

"What did I told you about that!" shouted Naruto.

"Sorry sensei" said Hiroshi letting go of Tamae.

…………

"I am beat!" said Sora sitting next to her sister Satu.

"I am too" said Satu

"There is hot springs in this Inn" said Hinata

"Really!" added Maeko "ready to go!" she stood up.

"I am ready," said Taro taking Maeko's hand.

"They are individual," added Sai with a smile.

"Sucks to be you" said Tama.

"That can wait" said Naruto as food was brought in. several stomach growls were heard once the food was on the table.

…………

"Ah" Naruto relaxed into the warm waters and leaned against the wood wall that divided the women and men hot springs.

"So they all passed," said Kiba leaning on a smooth rock

"Do you think Tsunade-sama will be bothered" asked Sai.

"What do you say Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't really see the problem but they are young," said Naruto

"They still have a few more exams to pass but they are really close," said Kiba "I wouldn't mind the Jounin exams being like when we took them"

"We can't afford to have those two months off into training and taking the exams. They are improving their skills and helping the village," said Sasuke.

"Then maybe not all of them would a have passed" said Sai

"That's true," said Hinata from her side of the wall.

"Are you sure is good idea to leave those kids alone" asked Kiba.

"I placed tranquilizers on their food. They will sleep until morning," she said.

"Thank you" said Naruto "I was sure Hiroshi and Tamae would try something"

"I wouldn't be so worried about Hiroshi," said Sasuke "Maeko and Taro are the ones we should worry about"

"Those kids are growing too fast" said Kiba

"But better for them to be growing and not being dead" said Sai "we should just let them enjoy their youth"

"You sound like Lee" laughed Naruto "but as much as I would like to let them do that we can't spare a single ninja unless there is no other way. Besides, I don't think they are ready to be parents if they get a little too far"

"Very true" said Kiba before Sasuke gave him a glare.

"She is already back into the game so would you just quit it" said Sasuke.

"I am not saying it for her," said Naruto. So what if they had a son, it only bothered him that Sakura could not go on missions for over a year.

"He is turning one, isn't he?" asked Hinata

"Yes" said Sasuke "but the truth remains, we can't have those kids doing stupid things. If they get too involved with each other and then if one of them…" there was a sad look on their faces, it was no mystery that people and even young died in wars "then that will put one or two down and that could be their end"

"Stupid war" said Naruto closing his eyes. He no longer felt relaxed.

…………

The next day they got back to Konoha.

"We will train for your next exam tomorrow morning, understand?" asked Kiba "and behave"

"Hai sensei" they left.

The five Jounin (secretly ANBU) reported to the Hokage.

"…the border is secured from bandits and rogue ninjas" finished Kiba

"… Backed team Ai while their battle with on the south region" finished Hinata

"…infiltrated enemy lines. They weren't found and found of the plans to attack Sunagakure" finished Sasuke.

"…the hostage escaped once but we were led to a trap but they had foreseen it and caught the enemy and its allies. The trade for information was greater than expected" finished Sai

"…all their Information taken and at least thirty deaths including six rouge ninjas. The place was burned down" finished Naruto

Tsunade looked at all they had gathered on their missions before someone knocked.

"Pass" said Tsunade before Kumi entered accompanied by her son Uyeda.

"I heard they were back," she said with a smile glad to see they were not hurt "I came to collect the stuff"

"Go ahead" said Tsunade.

"I will help" said Kiba taking the large scroll over his shoulder "see you later guys" they left.

"There is a mission for team Moon Side, Sasuke" Tsunade gave him the file.

"I will plan it at once," he said before leaving.

"I will be leaving as well if there is nothing else for me," said Hinata.

"You can go," said Tsunade before she left "you two can go as well"

"Sayonara" said Sai disappearing.

"I will help with the paper work," said Naruto going for his desk.

"Actually I want you to go home and rest. Moon side's mission will be in a few days and I know you want to get some things done starting tomorrow," said Tsunade.

Naruto sighed.

"Just calm down, team 7 won't have missions for a little while" said Tsunade.

He left without a complain.

Tsunade looked at the door and remembered when he was just a little boy that would smash open her door and enter screaming and demanding high ranked missions. Now he was silent when closing the door. Time seemed to pass too fast.

…………

Once outside the Hokage building Naruto started to walk home.

"There he is!" he heard a scream. It took him a moment to remember.

'Shit' he thought before running.

"Hokage-sama!" he looked back to see the mob of women. Why did they have to notice him once he became the Mudaime Hokage. A year ago, he could easily walk on the streets but now he had to use disguises.

"…And one of those" the stamped of women passed a young blond woman who was shopping for food. Once gone Naruto undid the jutsu, bought his food, and used the roofs to get home in one piece.

Once home he opened the fridge and threw the bad milk into the trash. He would not fall for that one again. He made himself the easiest thing he knew how to do; ramen and then sat on his couch and watched TV. However, even with the TV on it felt so quiet. For a moment, he thought about calling her name but he knew there would be no answer. Her pictures were gone as well as the little living room table that had gone with them to everyplace they moved.

He turned the TV off and went to take a shower. The house was so immense. Like his mother had told him; for a large family and not one man alone to live in. He got dressed on a black neck shirt, cream-colored pants, and his Hokage orange cape with black flames on the sleeves end and bottom and the Uzumaki clan mark on the back. Jiraiya had given it to him. Again, he evaded the streets until he arrived to the ANBU bar.

"Hey Naruto!" Lee called to him. He and Neji were at a table. Naruto joined them.

"Hey" he looked at the more of the usual serious Neji and smiled "getting ready for the big day"

Neji sighed.

"I am sure things will go well," said Lee.

"Yeah unlike Sasuke and Sakura's wedding" said Naruto still with remorse. They had gotten married two years ago and they were in the middle of a war. To him it made no sense. The wedding had been going well until there was an attack. Sakura took on almost half the forces and Sasuke took on the rest. It had been quite impressive.

"I don't think Kumi will let anything happen on that day," said Neji with a shiver.

"You had another talk with her" said Naruto feeling bad for him 'well, he asked for it' he thought as he lighted a cigarette.

"Naruto, you are the Hokage. You should give a better example," Said Lee, that was why he didn't drink, ever.

"There are no kids around here," said Naruto leaning on his hand while holding the cigarette with the other.

"How long has it been?" asked Neji.

"I am not keeping the count," said Naruto.

"Six months" answered Lee for him.

'It feels like longer' thought Naruto "So where is she?" asked Naruto.

"Bachelorette party" said Neji with a look of distress.

"Ino was the one to organize it," said Lee making Neji feel even worse.

"So when is your Bachelor party?" asked Naruto.

"I am not having one," said Neji

"You are kidding," said Naruto with a numb look "she is out there right now doing who knows what and you are not going to do anything to get even?"

"No" said Neji

"Naruto is right," said Lee

"Hm?" they did not expect that from the so loyal Lee.

"Once you marry you will lose a piece of your youth. You better take advantage now that you have time," Lee said.

"I guess I could give it a try," said Neji.

"I am in!" a Jiraiya half drunk hugged them all together from behind.

"Ahh!" Naruto flipped him over his shoulder. He looked around for the fan girls.

"It was just your sensei," said Neji giving him a skeptical look.

"His father went through the same thing," said Jiraiya after getting up.

"Shut up" Naruto covered his mouth "fine, you can come and even organize it"

"So who is coming? I know some nice ladies…" Jiraiya had his notebook out.

"No women" said Neji before they gave him a frightened look.

"You are creeping me out Neji," said Naruto.

"Listen, you don't have to do anything but remember you don't have much free time as a free man," whispered Jiraiya.

"Soon you will be like Sasuke; changing diapers" said Naruto.

"Fine" Neji said tiredly

"In two days will be enough time?" asked Jiraiya making notes

"I think so," said Lee making his own notes "who should come?"

…………

"No" said Sasuke

"C'mon, its just one night" said Naruto

"No" said Sasuke again before throwing an open and used diaper at Naruto on the face.

"Waa!" he screamed ripping it off his face.

They heard a little giggle from the Uchiha baby.

'Evil' thought Naruto "Just do it for Neji?" he said

"After what happened in mine, I don't think so" Naruto got the worst of it but he still had nightmares of when Sakura saw the pile of women at top of him.

"This time there won't be Icha Icha girls, I promise," said Naruto

"Alright but if anything wrong happens I will place the blame on you" said Sasuke.

…………

"It sounds like fun but I can't go" said Choji "I promised Maemi to take her to dinner that day"

"What about you?" asked Naruto

"I guess I will go" said Shikamaru

"Hm…I got trainings with my team but I think I can make time, Shino?" said Kiba

"I will be there," said Shino, he never missed a chance with the ladies.

"Sai?" asked Naruto.

"I will capture the precious moments," he said before continuing his art.

"You are going to black mail us, aren't you?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes" Said Sai with a smile.

…………

The moon was hiding behind the dark clouds. Shadows ran across the forest finally meeting in their accorded place. Fourteen ANBU mask on fourteen faces facing each other in the darkness. They wore black and long scarves around their neck to recognize themselves as a team. The concentrated on their surrounding and they did not feel unwelcome presences.

"Our next mission will be in one week," said Sasuke

Everyone waited to listen for their part in the mission.

"Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, Sai and I will go first" Said Sasuke "our back up will be Lee, Shino, Sakura, and Chouji"

"Sorry" said Mina. Not her name or Neji's was mention.

"It's your honeymoon, don't worry" said Sakura

"So what is it about?" Naruto asked

"We are attacking a village in the sound country at the edge of our borders. It has been taken over by bandits and rouge ninjas," answered Sasuke

"We have no alliance with the sound country," remarked Shikamaru

"I know, but we will use the villagers for trade," said Sasuke.

"Land or goods?" asked Chouji.

"Land, it won't be much of it but enough in the opinion of Tsunade-sama" said Sasuke "Naruto?"

"It sounds good to me but just how many people are they?" he asked

"About two hundred, all men were killed," said Sasuke.

"Will we bring them back?" asked Kiba

"Yes" said Sasuke "the land of sound doesn't have much but I know their shinobi and though a few they are good, that's how they had been able to survive the war"

"In Konohagakure there would be less of a chance of them trying to attack us," said Sakura.

"That's all, we will meet here with in a week at the same time" said Sasuke before they scattered.

…………

Naruto entered his room through the window. He undressed from his ANBU uniform and lay in bed with only his underwear on. He looked at the empty side of his bed before he looked at the ceiling emptily. His hand clenched taking hold of the blanket. It felt so empty; he still could not understand why she left. Of course, he knew! He never thought that their communication would get so bad that he would not notice.

_Flash back…………_

_He was getting back from a long mission when he spotted her at the door waiting for him. He smiled at her. He was ready to tell her how much he had missed her. He was ready to take her on his arms, kiss her, and carry her like a bride to their room. He did that every time the mission was too long and she was not around. He was ready to give himself to her as he always did. _

_She did not smile. She looked sad and uncomfortable at seeing him smile like that. _

_He embraced her and was about to kiss her when she turned her face to the side. _

"_Hinata?" he asked._

"_I am sorry Naruto" she said placing the ring he had given her and taking her luggage from inside and then walking away from him. _

"_I don't understand" he said holding to the ring. he wanted to hold her on his arms. _

"_That's why" she said. _

"_You said we should wait!" he shouted, "we both have responsibilities! Can't you wait!"_

"_Not anymore" she said continuing to walk_

"_I love you!" he shouted. _

"_..." she continued to walk. Naruto closed his eyes and turned away. he was still waiting for her to say the same. _

_That night he sat on his bed thinking about the best moment to go and look for her. He went that same night to the Hyuuga estate. Hiashi was waiting outside. _

"_She doesn't wants to see you"_

_Naruto looked towards the sky "I just want to know something," he said 'do you still love me?'_

"_You better get home," said Hiashi as soon as rain started to fall. _

"_Please tell her that if I didn't make her happy that I am sorry," said Naruto before leaving. Behind the wall that surrounded the Hyuuga, state Hinata stood and had heard what he said. _

"_Idiot" she said as the rain soaked her clothes. _

_Naruto did not go home that night. He went to the Hokage building where he had a clean set of clothes. _

"_Naruto?" Iruka had stayed late since as part of the council they got a lot to do. _

"_She left me" said Naruto once inside his dry clothes_

"_You mean Hinata?" Iruka could not believe it. _

"_Yes" laughed Naruto in pain "and I don't even know how it happened" then in a more quiet voice he said "there is no problem if I stay here, right?"_

"_You are Hokage Naruto, of course there is no problem" said Iruka knowing he wanted to be alone to think some more "good night Hokage Sama"_

"_Goodnight Iruka sensei" said Naruto before getting himself comfortable on the small sofa of his office. _

………… _end of flash back_

Hinata opened her eyes in the middle of the night. That was happening more often than it should. She felt as if she lacked warmth but she already had several blankets but still it felt cold but not as cold and empty as he did.

_Flash back…………_

"I _present to you Rukodaime Hokage; Naruto Uzumaki" announced Tsunade to the village. Hinata was chosen for guard and she could see why. Many older faces turned into frowns but the younger ones and the people that actually got to know Naruto smiled and cheered for him. There was more happy than angry. _

"_Did you see their faces?" said Naruto with smile once they made it home that night. He was lightly drunk thanks to Tsunade and Jiraiya. He leaned a little on her and she could hear him trying to catch as much of her scent as possible "I finally did it" he said falling on bed. His eyes were full of tears "I finally got all I ever wanted" He embraced her with a lot of strength "and I won't let it go ever" he said running his hands down her body roughly. _

"_I am happy for you Naruto," she said placing his hand on her heart._

"_Hinata I love you and I want us to be together forever," he said before pressing his mouth on hers. She giggled as his hands started to pass her ribs. They sleep like that. _

_The next days he started to change. In the morning, he would be gone before the birds sang. He would be at the office starting his work as Hokage, then he would meet her someplace for breakfast, later he would go and train Team 7 then go back to the office and return at night and then they would go on training with their ANBU team. She barely saw him anymore and when she did, he seemed so worried on keeping track of everything that he did. He wanted things to be perfect but he was so sure of her staying by his side all the time that he paid her almost no attention but in the bed. _

_She felt used every time he returned from the long missions he took. He would give her the same bright smile and then the passionate look before carrying her to their room. Life became such a routine even in that war. Finally, one day she could not take it anymore. She sent for Neji and other men from the Hyuuga clan. She ordered them what to take to the Hyuuga estate. _

"_Are you sure?" Neji asked her. _

"_I have never been more in my life," she said before he left. _

_Finally, she collected her clothes and packed them. Then she waited outside for him. When she saw him and felt his embrace and intention, she was more assured. She pushed him away from her. _

………… _end of flash back_

That was the only time he went to look for her and she was thankful that he understood that her decision was final. After a week of no seeing, each other their teams got a mission together.

"Good morning Hokage sama" she said as they met at the gates.

"Good morning Hinata sama" he said in a flat voice and wearing a cold mask "let's go" he said before they took off.

In all missions and every time they met, it was Hokage-sama and Hinata-sama. They were professional ninjas; they knew how to keep their emotions out of business. The word ran around like wild fire. Soon the women from Konoha started to look at him better to see why she left him but could not find a flaw on him. Instead, they found an interest. For the first time they noticed how much he had grown since the war started. The mature look on his face and the way he carried himself, the way he smiled lightly to some that smiled to him, he unaware of their thoughts.

Hinata had seen them all before and did not mind to see other women chase after him. Inside even though she wanted to ignore it she believed Naruto had no eyes for other women but her. Every time she saw him alone or just running away from the mobs of women she felt like he would never look at them the way he looked at her. That was until the next day at Neji's Bachelor party she entered the room and regretted it.

……………………

NL: Please don't forget to review.


	2. A Hyuuga and Tsukyuga Weeding

Chapter 2: A Hyuuga and Tsukyuga Weeding

As the sun started to rise, Naruto was already opening the door into his office where a tall stack of papers was already awaiting him.

'Why did she tell me to take the day off if she wasn't going to help me' he thought before creating a few shadow clones and starting to work.

"Early as always I see" said Jiraiya entering.

Naruto sent a glare to not be bothered by him.

"Hey I just came to tell you everything is ready for tomorrow," said Jiraiya.

"That's great," said Naruto his eyes not letting go of what he was readying.

"You were a lot more entertaining as kid" said Jiraiya before a book hit his head.

"Was that entertaining enough?" said Naruto.

"You are just like your father" and then he regretted saying that.

Tsunade got to the office to find a beat up Jiraiya leaning against the door.

"He is in a foul mood?" she asked

"What you think," said Jiraiya with many bumps on his face.

"There you are!" they heard a woman say

'Not her!' thought Jiraiya.

"Yes is me," said Kumi with a hand on her hip before taking hold of Jiraiya's hair "c'mon we got work to do"

"Tsunade help!"

"Sorry but she is right" said Tsunade waving goodbye.

The council of Konoha was made of seven members, four women, and three men.

"So what are we suppose to do?" asked Jiraiya

"Taste" said Kurenai before thrusting a spoon into his mouth.

It took about three seconds to take effect "Ahh!" screamed Jiraiya jumping out the window.

"Maybe curry of life isn't the best for the occasion," said Shizune while fanning Iruka and Kakashi.

"Hey I need your seals here," said Rin that was actually doing some work.

"Can I see?" asked Kumi before she was passed the paper "when is this?"

"That's top secret," said Rin "the leader of the team will be the one to decide but the mission has to be approved"

"Mina and Neji won't be able to attend," said Kakashi more conscious.

"I guess not" Kumi did not seem happy to see they would be skipping missions for a while.

Naruto was getting on her nerves about not wanting anyone to waste time. He even continued to hold a grudge against Sasuke and Sakura for getting married. Sakura could not participate in mission for a little more than a year with her pregnancy and nurturing. When she got back to the team, it took her a while to get things as the others did. Kumi knew there was more than a simple grudge. He and Hinata had wanted to marry as well but because of the war, Naruto had thought Hinata thought like him, and wanted to wait until it was over. Was he wrong, for what Kumi understood the best moment to marry was when he became Hokage.

She sighed before Kurenai let her taste her latest experiment.

"So how is it?" asked Kurenai after seeing no effect.

"A little too sweet" said Kumi before both Kakashi and Iruka fell from their chairs. The men in the council had the worst luck.

…………… 

Mina leaned against the wall of her room staring at the wedding dress standing on its own. The more she looked at it the more it scared her, the thought of when she would take it off or that he may take it off for her.

She had known Neji for almost nine years, dated him for five, and not gotten that far because he knew that she wanted it to happen after they became husband and wife.

'Maybe we should wait...' she shook her head 'I...I don't think I can hold back anymore'

"Hinata and Hanabi are here," said Maiya.

"Yes"-said Mina standing.

"Some sparring will get you calm," said Maiya with a smile.

"Maybe" said Mina

Since Mina had become the leader of the clan at the young age of twenty, she had changed. She was no longer shy or too outgoing; she was just calm and thoughtful. She was surprised Neji continued to treat her the same way.

Since the rise of the living dead, the Tsukyuga clan had received a lot of request for they were the best to detect them. Now days the living dead had absorbed so much life and reconstructed their appearance that even regular ninjas had trouble finding them. Though Mina trusted Tsunade and Naruto she had to constantly debate with them in the number of Tsukyuga that they sent out. In those times of war, their bloodline had become targeted by their enemies like the Sharingan in the last war.

"Thinking again?" asked Hinata with a light smile.

"Sorry" said Mina with a smile "just a few more days and…" she sighed.

"You are more worried about that than the wedding, aren't you?" asked Maiya.

"Shih!" Mina hold her sister's mouth close before whispering "I leave my mother the worry about the wedding and preparations and I am not to blame after what Ino and Tenten did to me" said Mina before shivering at the memories.

"They were just teasing you," said Hinata trying to control her laughter.

_88flashback88 _(Mina: Nooo!)

"_So what are you going to wear?" asked Ino with a mischievous smile _

"_My dress?" asked Mina confused. _

"_I don't mean then I actually mean…" Ino whispered "at the honeymoon" _

"_Oh…well I really haven't thought about that" said Mina _

"_Yes!" cheered Tenten and Ino before passing their presents _

"_Open them!" they cheered together while Hinata sweat dropped already imagining _

"_Ah!" Mina threw the small garments into the air before jumping away from them "what in the world are those!" _

"_This one is for you," said Ino holding it by a string while smiling like the devil _

"_And this one is for Neji" said Tenten "so he doesn't have all the fun" _

"_Eh…" Hinata was lost at words. She just could not start imagining her cousin in that. _

"_I don't think we will fit in those," said Mina hoping it was like that. _

"_Of course you will" said Ino "Sai and Neji are about the same physique and…" _

"_I don't…don't want to hear that!" cried Mina _

"_Lee actually bought his himself, I was very…" Tenten was saying to Ino. _

"_Ahhh!" Mina tried to jump through the window but Tenten took her leg while Ino secured the window. _

"_Mina I know you are all pure and stuff but you got to grow up and become a woman" said Ino "right Hinata?" _

"_I guess," she said with an apologizing smile 'sorry but they are kind of right' _

"_I am a woman and I know what happens…I just…I am not…I…" _

"_And that far got her little speech" said Ino _

"_You do know Neji's preferences, don't you?" asked Tenten _

"_Well…" They did not usually talk about that. _

"_Sorry for being late" said Sakura entering the room "Momotaro didn't want to sleep so I had to find Sasuke to take care of him" _

"_Its okay" said Mina hiding behind Sakura _

_Sakura looked at her and then the others. She spotted the garment on the floor before saying. _

"_Are those still on sale?" she asked before Mina felt abandoned. _

"_Yeah, I will show you later," said Ino while Mina sulked in a corner. _

"_Mina, its just normal to do those kinds of things with your partner, that's all," said Hinata before Mina sent them a dirty look. _

"_Even Sasuke doesn't mind, actually he…" Sakura was saying_

"_Ahhh!" Mina screamed before receiving a hit on the head. _

"_Would you get over it!" said Tenten while Mina rubbed her head. _

"_Easy for you to say!" screamed Mina "Neji isn't like the rest. He doesn't try to get under my pants all the time" _

"_Because he knows you can read his mind by just looking at his eyes. What man would dare to try anything like that?" said Sakura _

"_You really think so," Said Mina facing them. _

"_It's almost a fact," said Ino. _

"_I got an idea!" said Tenten before whispering to the others _

'_I got a bad feeling about this' thought Mina before looking at Hinata blush 'and I am out of here' she ran for the door but was blocked by Sakura. _

"_Hold her still!" screamed Ino before Tenten had Mina on the floor on a lock. _

"_Hinata, your turn" said Sakura. _

"_Yes" said Hinata before hitting a paralyzing point on Mina "sorry" also, she was curious. _

"_I will kill you all!" screamed Mina once she read their thoughts. _

"_What is going on here?" asked Kumi opening the door to find her daughter restrained. _

"_Mom!" Mina had tears on her eyes as Kumi read her thoughts 'help me!'_

_Kumi smiled "have fun girls" she said before closing the door. _

"_No!!" Kumi heard her daughter scream from outside. _

"_What are they doing to her?" asked Kakashi as he walked by her. _

"_Just getting her used to the idea that she will have to be with the man she loves," said Kumi with calm. _

"_What mom mean?" asked a little three year old girl on Kakashi's shoulder. _

"_Nothing you need to know until you are older" said Kumi before they heard Mina scream again. _

"_Yes, like when you become fifty," said Kakashi. _

"_Okay" said Tamika _

(Let us get back)

"_No!" screamed Mina with her eyes closed. _

"_What is this?" she heard Ino "is this your diary Mina" _

"_I don't have a diary," Mina laughed with her eyes still closed. _

"_It isn't a diary, it looks more like a novel" she heard Tenten say "by Mina Tsukyuga" _

"_Leave that alone," growled Mina, 'how did they find it so fast'_

"_Only if you open your eyes" said Sakura _

_After a while Mina said "alright" she opened her red eyes and made eye contact with Ino first. _

_Not only the thoughts but also the memories entered Mina's mind. She saw too much of what could only be described as kinky. _

"_Ah" Mina closed her eyes again. Her face was bright red. _

"_In the darkness he lurked for her. His dreams…" Tenten started to read. _

"_Alright, alright" she opened them again making eye contact with Tenten. _

_Again, she saw too much but it was not as bad as the last one. _

"_You guys are going to pay for my psychologist," said Mina before looking at Sakura. Mina turned several shades of red before turning blue "Kami!" she cried before looking at Hinata who had her eyes closed. _

"_Hinata?" asked Ino _

"_I am sorry but…this is also Naruto's privacy and we are no longer together. It wouldn't be right," Hinata said _

"_Alright!" -cheered Mina once she was let go, before passing out because of a big nosebleed. _

………_**.end of flash back……… **_

"What happened?" asked Hanabi.

"She is remembering again" said Maiya before poking her.

"Ah…ahh…oh yeah let's spar" said Mina her face bright red.

………_**the next day at the Hyuuga Estate……… **_

"Where is he" wondered Jiraiya before Naruto landed holding Neji down.

"The trouble already started," said Shikamaru.

"Look who I found on my way here" said Naruto.

"Trying to runaway from your own bachelor party," laughed Kiba "that is good"

"Let me up Naruto before a rip your…" Neji threatened

"Alright, alright…" said Naruto standing before looking around "where is Sasuke?"

"Here" said Sasuke arriving and looking around.

"You sneaked away!" laughed Naruto.

"I am married man and I have a son, what do you think!" said Sasuke "Hinata and Hanabi aren't around, are they?" asked Sasuke because if Hinata or Hanabi knew they would tell Mina or Maiya and if Mina or Maiya knew the word would get to Sakura eventually.

"They are at Mina's place getting some things ready for the wedding," said Shino

"So what did you get planned?" asked Naruto.

"Oh come inside and see," said Jiraiya with a pervert smile.

Once they entered, some of them wanted out.

"Hokage-sama!" Naruto's fans cheered before tackling on him.

"You idiot!" screamed Naruto trying to get away from their clutches.

"Interesting" said Sasuke as the women evaded him. Well he was married and had a child so he was not eligible at all.

"He is so cute!" Sai was carried off into a corner as well as a smiling Kiba and an uninterested Shino.

"I told you no women," said Neji as he was surrounded.

"Surprise!" laughed Jiraiya already seated and drinking sake surrounded by women.

"For youth!" Lee said ready to drink sake

"No!" Naruto snatched it away from him "it's…its still early Lee. Jiraiya is just an old drunk" the word old changed it all.

"I take back what I said before, this is the real trouble" said Shikamaru taking a cigar out while they looked at him dreamily.

"Help!" screamed Naruto as he was piled on.

"I got his shoe!"

"I got the other!"

"Give me that!" the fans fought over his belongings.

"Hahaha" Kiba laughed as he told some odd tales of his missions. The women tried to laugh though they were not funny.

"Is he dead?" one asked poking Shino. They saw him twitch "He is alive!" they piled on him too. Shino gave a secret smile.

"So for how long are we going to go with this?" asked Sai drawing portrays for each woman. That kept them calm.

"I am not sure," said Sasuke not touched by anyone.

"Neji, are you alright?" asked Hinata opening the door to find her cousin buried in bodies and they were not dead ones.

Everyman in the room looked at her for except one.

"Hahaha, stop that!" laughed Naruto as one of the women tickled him and other kissed his neck. Hinata only saw the one at his neck and his shirt on the ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke threw him his shoe to make him look.

"Oh" was all Naruto said.

"Who is she Hokage-sama" asked one woman looking at Hinata with dark feelings.

"No one" said Hinata closing the door.

"I am so dead" said Sasuke standing "I am leaving," he said before jumping out the window.

Naruto jumped out of the pile of women, gathered his stuff, and ran out looking for Hinata. He spotted her easily.

"It's not what you think," he said catching up with her "Jiraiya brought them here"

"And you couldn't escape them?" she asked with a smile before he nodded "don't worry. It's not of my business anyways just next time don't let it happen in my house" that was a warning.

"Hai M'am!" said Naruto before puffing away.

Hinata laughed softly.

"Was that Naruto?" asked Hanabi

"Yes, that was him," said Hinata

"Is this his shirt?" asked Hanabi picking it up and passing it to Hinata.

"I guess it is," she said.

………_**Some Days Later……… **_

Kumi had been very calm about her daughter's wedding. She made time to help her plan it and all the little details. It was when the day was almost over them that she went...

"Fuck!" screamed Kumi,

When she woke up early morning.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi still in bed.

"The wedding is tomorrow!" she bolted from the bed. "We need everything to be perfect."

"Kumi, the wedding is today," said Kakashi watching her stop.

"Are you serious?" she asked numbly.

"Yes."

"Fuck!!" she screamed pulling her hair.

Kakashi could only watch as his wife pulled decorative material from under their bed and closet and threw them outside.

"Everyone wake up!" she screamed waking half of Konoha.

"Good morning Kumi-san" said Neji next to her.

"Ah! Oh it's you Neji, you are an early bird aren't you," she asked with a nervous smile.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked before Kakashi came out of his room.

"She just needs to relax" he said going for the kitchen.

"Easy for you to say lazy ass!" Kumi screamed; she was a raw nerve.

After that, the Hyuuga joined to help with the set up.

"Mina? Can I come in?" Neji had not seen her in a few days, which was actually a day after his bachelor party. He wondered if she knew.

"Don't come in!" she cried, "You are not supposed to see me yet!" she sounded angry.

Neji gave a step back. She almost sounded like her mother. Was he going to marry the next Kumi? He shook his thoughts before going to see what he could do to help.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Maiya ordered "Hey Neji" then she went back to screaming "DID I SAY SAKE OUTSIDE THE KITCHEN? NOOO, GET THAT INSIDE BEFORE IT GOES BAD!!"

Neji gave a few steps back from her.

"I SAID I DON'T NEED IT!" He heard Mina scream from inside her room.

He gulped before disappearing.

"I said I don't need so much make up" she growled

"But Mina-sama…"

"Mina, please Mina" she said pushing her hair back.

'What a perfect day to get bad hair' she thought while looking at herself in the mirror.

………… 

"So you doubt" Neji froze at hearing Kakashi.

"Eh…" He preferred to not answer.

"There is no way you couldn't," said Kakashi.

"You did?"

"No, because I got us married as soon as I could before I could doubt my own mind" he said with a smile.

Neji just stared at him waiting for some words of wisdom.

"Kumi will kill you if you change your mind" that was the best he could.

"Found you" Kimi, from Hanabi's team "You need to get ready!"

"Remember what I told you!" said Kakashi merrily waving good-bye.

"That was so beautiful," said Kimi before Neji gave him a confused look "you and Kakashi are already bonding as father and son in law!" she had a big smile when Neji almost fell.

Sometime later, she spoke again.

"Kumi sensei is so nervous, I hope you are not" said Kimi, her smile not as big as before.

"How do you know?" he asked

"She told me"

"Why?" he asked.

"You are nervous too!" she said with a laugh.

Neji kept his cold face but the light blush in his face gave him away.

Kimi laughed some more before saying in a serious tone "if you hurt my sensei I will kill you" and she giggled before they arrived to the Hyuuga compound.

"Come" Hanabi pulled him into his room where he was prepared for the great day.

"Neji" said Hiashi while he dressed "you know that the relation between the Hyuuga and Tsukyuga has improved compared to the one we had before they left"

"I know," said Neji 'so what if she is a Tsukyuga'

"You are about to marry a powerful woman of high status. It is important for you to remember you have a saying in all she does once you become a couple. Do not submit to her…in any way"

"I won't," he said with his eyes closed and a pallid look as he imagined Mina trying to make him submit in different ways.

"No matter how beautiful you think she is," said Hiashi before leaving the room

'How would you know' thought Neji remembering her nervous smile when he proposed to her.

…………

"Congratulations!" the Tsukyuga cheered while the Hyuuga kept the serious look.

"Thank you all for coming" said Mina with a large smile at the reception. Neji just smiled kindly.

The reception was at the Tsukyuga compound. Only a few people outside the clans were invited since the union had to be kept secret as much as they could.

"Naruto" Mina smiled at him.

"What?" asked Naruto giving her an awkward look.

"thank you for convincing Neji to have a bachelor party" she before both men froze and looked at her scared "at least I wasn't the only one to suffer" she said before dragging away the shocked Neji.

"Since when did you know?" he asked her.

"This morning" she said with a calm smile "must had been a nightmare, right?" she asked

"Yes" he laughed.

In the meanwhile, behind the Tsukyuga compound a few kids were having a party of their own.

"This stuff is strong," said Tama

"Maybe we shouldn't have taken so much," said Nobu

"Agree" said Kanaye

"Why?" asked Maeko

"Because of him" said Yasuo pointing at Kiba smiling at them from the roof.

"Having fun?" he said with a twisted smile and growl.

"Sensei! Join us!" sang Tamae already out of her mind.

"How old are you again?" he asked his student.

"Seventeen but Yasuo is old because he is eighteen"

"You got to be a few years older to drink," he told her.

"But is a party!" cried Tamae

"Yeah!" Satu cheered

"I guess then you and your team won't mind to go through the nutcracker training again," said Kiba while the boys of his team crossed their legs.

"That was fun!" Said Tamae

While she talked some of them tried to get away.

A growl stopped them.

"Hey there Akamaru" said Kichiro trying to pet it.

"Don't even think about it" said Kiba "Akamaru don't let them go anywhere"

"C'mon Kiba sensei, we were just having some fun" said Taro.

"I could just go and tell Kumi what you guys had been doing," said Kiba before they paled.

"Please don't!" some shouted.

"Then go home and don't let me see you around here again" he gave them a serious look "this is their special day and they deserve it. They don't need to worry about a bunch of kids acting like idiots"

Some of them looked down others tried to act as if they really did not care.

"Go already" said Kiba before they disappeared.

"That was scary," said Hiroshi

"So where do we go next?" said Taro

"But he said to go home" said Nobu

"Yasuo?" said Maeko with pleading eyes. The only one that lived alone was he.

"Fine but I don't want you doing any of that stuff in my room," he warned.

…………_**back to the party…………**_

"Ha that will teach them," said Sasuke after Kiba told them of how he had found them.

"Maybe we should have just joined them" said Sai "that way we could had kept a better eye on them"

"The best was for them to just go home," said Kiba.

"Can we trust them that much?" asked Naruto

"I don't but there will be a hell to pay when we go training," said Sasuke

"That's a good method to learn," said Sai "we will join you"

"But who do we have here" said Naruto as Neji walked up to them.

"So when are you two leaving?" said Kiba with a light push of his elbow.

"Soon" said Neji with a smile.

"Damn! It seems you got everything planned," said Kiba.

"For how long will you be gone?" asked Naruto with a light smile.

"A week" said Neji.

"Is she still upset that she is going to miss the mission" asked Sasuke

"Not as much as at first" said Neji.

"She got her mind in the gutter," said Sai with a smile.

"I can't believe you waited all this time," said Kiba.

"He is right," said Shino.

"You wouldn't understand," said Neji.

"You think she isn't like the rest, that she is just too innocent and would feel overwhelmed if you moved too fast, isn't it?" said Naruto.

Neji narrowed his eyes at him. He was talking about Hinata and comparing her to Mina.

"Her true nature will be revealed to you and I wish you to be only to you," said Naruto being a little friendlier.

"So… how did you make it? I mean you waited so long. Didn't you snap at some moment and tried to…" Kiba said

"Once" said Neji.

"I bet she tied you and your little friend to the bed," said Sai.

"She did," said Neji before they all spit their drinks "not" he finished with a smile.

"Actually she fainted" said Kumi behind Neji.

Neji spit his own drink on his friends.

"Hello Neji" said Kumi with a smile.

"Kumi-sama" he said politely and nervous.

"Neji, you are now my son in law, please call me mother" the guys tried to not laugh behind Neji

"How can I help you?" he asked wondering what she wanted.

"A talk to you before you leave" after those words the world froze "alone" all of his friends disappeared before she made them walk outside "you know Mina loves you and that you love her and now that you are part of our clan too I want to tell you a little secret." She looked at him calmly "we can't see love" she said with a sad look "no matter how famous our kekke kenkai is getting one thing we can't see in people is love. It evades us like our own emotions. That's why we can never be sure if the feeling of our beloved are true so I need to know from your own voice that you will not hurt my daughter"

"I love Mina and I won't hurt her or let …," he said looking straight at her in the eyes.

"That's enough," she said with a smile "just go" she said before he saw the tears accumulating in her eyes.

"Its fine Neji, you should go," said Kakashi walking up to them.

Neji nodded before he went to look for Mina.

"Are you okay?" he asked her before she cleaned her tears away

"I was hoping for him to lie," said Kumi "my daughter is leaving"

"She will be back in a week," said Kakashi

"Idiot, you don't understand," she cried on his chest.

Kakashi just held her until Neji and Mina were finally gone before going back.

"Who is that guy sitting next to Hinata?" asked Choji to Shikamaru

"I am not sure," said Shikamaru before Naruto looked in that direction.

The Hyuuga guy that was sitting next to Hinata held her hand and whispered to her ear. Hinata caught Naruto watching and blushed. He was ready to go and kill the guy when suddenly Hinata nodded.

"Can I have your attention please" sad the guy from the Hyuuga clan standing before getting everyone's attention "My name is Hotaka from the Hyuuga clan" the he took Hinata's hand "and here the beautiful Hinata Hyuuga has accepted to become my wife"

Everyone was in shock for all the people in that celebration knew that there had been something between Hinata and Naruto. They all suppressed the urge to look at Naruto. There was a clap heard in the crowd. It came from Naruto who had a large foxy smirk. More claps of hands followed his own. At first, they were slow before everyone took courage and clapped harder.

Hinata looked at everyone before going back to the place Naruto had been standing. He was gone.

Hotaka and she were surrounded by a lot of people asking about the wedding to be. Hinata slipped away and went outside hoping to see if Naruto was still around. She was about to go back before she was pinned by the shoulders to a tree.

"Came to apologize?" he whispered softly on her ear.

"Na…Naruto" she looked at his cold blue eyes "I…"

"Save it" he said before slamming his lips to hers.

She tried to push him away but all she got was a feel of his strong chest. He slid his hands from her shoulders to her forearms before pressing his body to hers. It had been six months without her. It was driving him crazy. Now she was going to marry another man. He tilted her head to the side to dip his mouth into hers followed by the thrusting of his tongue into her mouth. She gave an outcry into his throat. He grunted when he got hold of her hips. Her body was completely pressed against the tree and him. She beat her hands against his chest with eyes closed. His hands parted the folds of her kimono before pressing two fingers against her little bundle of nerves. She was panting against his mouth before he manipulated her underwear to reach her bare skin. He trusted two fingers inside

"Have you been dreaming about me?" he asked her before slamming his fingers into her "I have...every night"

Hinata had dreamed of him, just like this. However, they were standing on reality and she had accepted Hotaka's proposal. She had to honor it.

"Ugh!" he jumped back tasting blood from his mouth before looking at her as an animal looks at it is pray.

"Stay back" she said holding a kunai that she had hidden in her robes. There was a smear of blood on her lips.

"Hm" he smiled before licking his fingers and the blood from his lip. She shivered "have a nice life Hinata-sama" then he disappeared.

She placed the kunai back to her robe before making sure her mouth had no more of his blood and that she presentable.

"There you are" said Hotaka taking her hand once she was back "let's go home"

………… 

"I thought you would be at…" Konohamaru was saying.

"Did you find anything?" asked Naruto.

"Eh, not really" said Konohamaru "as in finding one of those books but I found out other things"

Naruto placed his pen down and looked at Konohamaru.

"What happened?" Konohamaru asked

"I am waiting to hear your findings," said Naruto.

"Yes, well the revolution is approaching Konoha"

"From where" asked Naruto

"North" said Konohamaru "and they are looking for more people to join them"

"And you didn't capture any" said Naruto.

"What do you think" said Konohamaru with an annoyed look "Who the hell is leading them"

Naruto already had an idea "would you mind sending another team to look for the books"

"I don't mind but the Godayme is getting annoyed by getting no where with that search" said Konohamaru "are you sure they still exist or that they ever did?"

"I am sure," said Naruto leaning back on his chair.

"What happened to your lip?" asked Konohamaru seeing the puncture.

"Nothing" said Naruto healing it "why don't you go and take a rest. I bet you need it"

"Ha, I could go on for a few more days," said Konohamaru "I will be going to the Tsukyuga's if you don't mind"

"Why would I" said Naruto looking bored but Konohamaru felt that whatever had happen it did in the wedding reception.

He left hoping to find some clues on what had happened.

…………

Naruto continued to work on the Hokage office even after Tsunade got back and left to go home. No one tried to talk him out of his task. The frown on his face though small told them he was keeping his cool and could lose it with anything. He had a village to help run, a team of Chunnin in heat and was member of the best ANBU team and he had to worry about his mother making an apparition and the books of Ending been found by the wrong hands. Hinata, he told himself, was the least of his worries.

He had informed Tsunade and the council as soon as he could but never told them he already had found one in Konoha. In addition, that he had been learning a few jutsus from it. Like his mother, he would keep the book protected until the time came to destroy it with the others. He had been sending teams on search for the books everywhere. He had gone on search of them a few times to return empty handed.

When he spotted the cold moon from his window, he decided it was time to go home. On his way he watched Sasuke's team hold to each other while trying to make it home.

"I love you Sen, you are my best friend" said a drunk Kano.

"I love you too" said Sen hugging his pal.

Naruto spotted a ninja that was making guard that night.

"Hey!" the ninja was right there at the next moment.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" he asked

"Take those kids home and inform Sasuke Uchiha tomorrow of how you found them" he said before the ninja helped them get home.

Naruto continued his way to his empty home. He had to give a look at red book before going to sleep to find a clue that could help him find the others.

**..................**

Neji and Mina arrived to a calm town at the edge of the sea. The moon welcomed them and so did the Innkeeper.

"Just wed?" she asked seeing that they were still wearing those clothes.

"We have a reservation," said Neji

"Yes, you are the only guests tonight. With this war and all" she said before the lady sent someone to take them to their room.

"Ehm" Mina bit her lip once the door was closed behind them and she spotted the large bed and the many red scented candles. Neji touched her shoulders rubbing them. She threw her head back relaxing. His hands slid to the edges of her shoulders before undoing the knot of her of her dress. It fell lightly revealing her form in a white corset. His hands trembled as he closed to undo that.

"I...I need to go to the restroom" she said running to her bag and graving something fast. As she ran to the restroom she shoved, something into his hands "please put it on"

Neji looked at the tong and before he could ask her, she had already closed the door. He removed most of his clothes and lifted her dress before placing them on a chair. He looked at the tong before sucking in a breath

'I cannot believe this' Mina came out of the bathroom wrapped on a towel. Her hair was wet and he guessed she was wearing special garments under the towel.

"I won't be long," he said going inside.

"Yeah" she said with a blush. She not wanting be caught off guard got under the bed covers. When he came out, he had a towel wrapped around him. As he walked towards her, he let it drop. Mina blushed before looking at his eyes. She gasped.

'I am going to own your body, your every thought, and your every breath, this night and all the rest' he stepped into the bed and kneeled upon reaching her. He pulled the covers off her body 'beautiful' he leaned and kissed her neck. Her hands touched his shoulder before she embraced him.

"Neji!" she cried.

"Too much?" he asked before she smiled shaking her head.

"Not enough" she said graving his long hair, "I will not be submitted"

Neji pushed her down "this won't become a power struggle"

"Then stop talking, and thinking" she said before kissing him and trusting her tongue into his mouth. Neji was shocked but excited. He kissed her back before ripping away the small garments from her body.

_**LEMON WARNING**_

"Ahh!" she cried before his mouth enveloped her breast and pulled her nipple with his teeth "ahh" he caressed her face with one hand while massaging her other breast with his other hand. Mina did not mind to watch. She had enough of waiting. Her hands pushed his head down. He did not complain and kissed down her body. Once reached her treasure he licked his lips. He used two fingers to part the wet folds. Mina smiled at seeing him shake; his perfect chest was covered on sweat. She leaned on her elbows and was able to see his erection escape the small tong. Neji leaned and licked temptingly. Mina moaned throwing her head back. He started licking some more getting closer to the center. He watched her grab her breast and massage it. He dipped his tongue as far as he could before sucking lightly on her skin.

"You taste..." he went back to eat her. He rubbed his nose on her clit.

"S...Stop," she cried before she overflowed.

Neji pulled back and watched before pushing two fingers inside.

She started panting with eyes closed before her hips trusted to meet his fingers.

"Deeper" she cried before he added another finger and went farther. He graved his dick with his other hand and started to pleasure himself. He did not know for how long he would be able to hold back. Her fingers joined his before he removed their hands and positioned himself.

"Wait" she said making him kneel. She looked at his erection stand ready. She spread her legs and placed herself ready. He graved her hips and helped her lower before both gave a strong trust.

"Ahhh" Neji clawed into her hips and she lowered her head and let tears fall into his chest "Ah" he gave a temping trust before she leaned her head on his chest. He tried to calm and massaged her back. After a while she moved. Her hands touched his face. One of her fingers played with his lips. She pushed him down before starting to move back and forth. Her breast bounced and he found himself hypnotized. He leaned on his arms until his mouth was able to capture her breast.

"Good boy" she said pulling on his hair. He graved her hips before wrapping her legs around him and then lifting her. Mina looked at the blood on the covers. She lowered her head. She knew Neji had already slept with someone before. She had never tried to find whom. She loved him but this being her first time left her feeling like a complete amateur. She almost felt like a child as he carried her to the shower. He leaned her against the wall while he turned the water on. It was cold but it did its work. Mina turned to look at the wall. She had dreamed of a moment like this. She could not believe it. He graved her cheeks before turning her around to face him.

"I am sorry that hurt you" he said before kissing her.

Mina forgot about her insecurity. She decided she would enjoy this night with him.


	3. The Mission

Chapter 3: The Mission

Naruto was thankful for the complete silence once he entered his house. He sensed no one near when he opened the trap door next to the fridge. There were stairs down that he took carefully.

'I got to get some light here' he thought but it was the same thing he had thought for the past three years. He reached the bottom before taking a flashlight from a small table at the side. The light went very far away into a natural cave that he had smoothed. His mother had told him about it and came to be very useful when hiding the red book of Merger.

He found it in the same fissure where he left it. He did not need the flashlight to read it. The writing had its own light.

At the beginning it only explained of chakra but involving machines; the second part involved the jutsus though in the pages they were call Expressions and Feelings. In Naruto's opinion, a woman wrote it. Moreover, the last part of the book and the largest were the jutsus.

Many of the jutsus needed more studying. Some from knowledge that was already gone. The ones that he could understand were as hard or more as the Rasengan and he barely had time to learn them. As many times, he looked from page to page trying to find answer about the whereabouts of the other four books. After an hour or so, he found nothing.

He sighed before placing the book back and going upstairs. He smiled to himself once he fell on his bed. Not even Hinata knew of the book, nor Mina and Kumi because he knew how to hide keep that knowledge deep inside his mind. He was able to fall sleep immediately. That was something he had not been able to do since she left.

'Maybe she is really happy this way' he thought only hoping for her happiness.

………… 

Hinata sat by her window looking at the hidden moon. Her eyes looked but her thoughts were somewhere else. She was thinking about Naruto and about how he would act later on. They had a mission coming and they needed to keep in task. He was the one that had started taking those missions more serious than anyone else had but she still had to wonder if he would act different.

She hoped for him to act different. He had become too distant; that was why he left him.

She wondered where did the sweet boy she fell in love went. Where was that passion he placed into everything he did to become stronger and achieve his dreams. There was no longer anyone stronger than he was and his dreams had become true. He was the Hokage and he needed no one. He acted that way. That was she left him. He only looked for her once she left him and stolen a kiss and body heat from her when he learned she was going with another man.

That much passion he placed to get her back. It broke her heart even more.

………… 

"Naruto, you should go get ready" said Tsunade once the night set.

It was the night to go on the mission.

"I am almost done" said Naruto before sealing the last paper and standing.

"You okay?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, why?" he asked with a smile.

"You know why boy" she said with a frown.

"I am doing just fine" he said looking at the night "if she is happy then I am happy"

"And if she wasn't?" asked Tsunade.

"Then I would try to make her happy but if she doesn't at least help me know why, then I can't do much" said Naruto before walking to the door "I will try to comeback as soon as I can"

"Don't worry; your work won't go anywhere" she said as more piles of papers arrived.

"That's what I mean, it won't go away" Naruto left with a smile.

………… 

"And Sakura?" asked Naruto being the second to arrive to their meeting point.

"Taking care of something" said Sasuke

"Hey it's fine with me" said Naruto knowing it was their child.

"You are acting too normal" said Sasuke

"That can't be good" Said Kiba arriving with Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino.

"I give up. I am trying to be comprehensive and you guys think I am weird" said Naruto leaning against a tree.

They waited for the rest. It took them a moment to remember that Neji and Mina would not be in the mission.

"I wonder how they are doing" said Ino.

"Well I don't" said Naruto slightly pallid. Mina was too deviant for him to understand.

No one could see his face as the ANBU mask kept them incognitos to the enemy.

"Let's go faster" said Lee.

"Alright" said Sasuke before they hurried.

Their pace was nonstop. The moon went to sleep and the sun greeted them with little warmth since winter was almost upon them.

"I sense a group ahead" said Tenten.

"Hinata" Sasuke called.

"Hai" was her response before activating her Byakugan "shinobi from the rain country. They are burying bodies"

The Rain country was one of their enemies.

"I will do it" said Shikamaru before going ahead.

He arrived in a flash of blood. One of the shinobi fell to the ground. His throat cut letting the blood out and sip into the ground.

"Careful" said one of the shinobi before he was staved from behind.

"Kita…why" the shinobi tried to reach the kunai on his back.

"I can't help it!" cried the Kunoichi as her hand went for another kunai and placed it next to her neck.

"It's…it's a Konoha shinobi" one of the shinobi's was able to say before the Kunoichi cut his chest vertically.

"NO!" she cried before she staved her own heart.

Shikamaru made sure her death was fast.

"Run!" the others tried to escape but he finished them fast for exception of one that he had tied by the time the others arrived.

"So from where are they?" asked Sakura.

Akamaru dug until finding one of the bodies. Kiba bent and uncovered the headband with his hand.

"From the Earth country" he said before letting Akamaru pull the body out.

"Why if your countries are suppose to be allies" asked Sasuke.

Sakura started the autopsy with Ino's help.

"I just follow orders" spat the shinobi with anger before looking at the body of one Kunoichi "just like you"

"Wrong answer" said Sasuke before taking him by the collar "you will tell us what you know, now and we might let you live"

"To be turned to your interrogation squad" said the shinobi with a glare "I prefer death"

"That can be arranged" said Sasuke before throwing the shinobi to Shino's feet "make him talk"

"I would talk if I were you" said Sai with a light voice.

"…" the shinobi kept silent.

Shino sighed before taking hold of him and dragging him away. After a few minutes, they started to hear.

"AHHH! NO! STOP!" they heard not only scream but sobs as well.

"We should be glad that Mina isn't here" said Hinata 'she always has to sense the same things that they felt'

"There is one from Waterfall and Grass as well" Said Kiba as they pulled the bodies out.

"They weren't just assassinated" said Sakura.

"In that one too?" asked Ino as Hinata examined the third body.

"Yes, they were sedated and torture before being killed" said Hinata.

"So that's why he preferred a fast death than being interrogated" said Choji.

"He knew what awaited him" said Shikamaru.

"The Earth country had planned to betray the rain country with the help of Waterfall and Grass to then have the border to attack Konoha. The Rain stopped the invasion and captured theses shinobi and tortured them until they told all they knew" said Shino once he was back; alone "it seems Earth was going to be supplied with some kind of weapons but then provider turned on them and gave them to the Mercenaries"

"That will create a confrontation between them and the Revolutionaries" said Shikamaru "do you guys think that this provider has something against the Revolutionaries?"

"Who doesn't" said Sasuke "but I guess there is that possibility" he then referred to Sai "You got all that down?"

"Yep" said Sai before packing his brush and passing the scroll to Naruto.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

"I don't have time to play with you. I was with my lady; get me back" said Gamakichi now being as large as a house. no one would be able to take the message from him.

"I will give you chocolates for her later" he said placing the Hokage seal into the scroll and placing it on the toad's tongue.

"This one too" said Tenten after she finished sealing the bodies into a scroll.

"Eww, it tastes like dead" said Gamakichi but not one told him there were three bodies sealed in that scroll.

"Go straight to Tsunade-sama" said Sasuke.

"You are not the boss of me" said Gamakichi.

"Do as he said" said Naruto with a sigh.

"Fine" Gamakichi said before leaving a trail of dust from his jump behind.

Then they continued on their way not stopping until finding the village.

"Byakugan" Hinata was silent when she approached to examine the village accompanied by Naruto.

The rest stayed behind since they would wait until night.

"What do you see?" asked Naruto not too close or far from her.

"Women and children are locked in their homes. Not too far, there is a large pile of bodies. All of them men from the village"

"What about the enemies?" Naruto asked.

"They are bandits mostly. About twenty shinobi and fifty bandits" said Hinata

"Some of them could be in disguise" said Naruto

"Yes" said Hinata kind of glad he kept his mind on the mission "so the numbers could not be as accurate"

They went back and informed Sasuke of the situation.

"They also had underground storages" but she could not see all the way there.

"Supplies maybe" said Sakura

"Do you think that they hold some of the weapons the Earth were going to get?" asked Lee.

"Maybe" said Sasuke

"We will know soon" Said Naruto

They felt the rays of the sun hide again to give away a cold moon.

The night surrounded them as they surrounded the village.

"Let's do it" said Shikamaru to Naruto before sending his shadow after one shinobi.

Naruto sent one of his chakra limbs after that shinobi and kept him with his mouth shut as Shikamaru made him walk into one of the storages.

"Left" said Naruto that could see with the end of his chakra limb "stop" he said.

With his chakra limb, he pulled out an explosive tag from the shinobi's pocket and placed it on the locked doors. They did that to every storage.

"It's done" they reported to Sasuke.

"Kiba and Shino went on to do their part" said Sasuke "Sai"

"I am ready" he said petting two of his creations.

Sai took off into the middle of the village where he let his pets do their thing.

"Shikamaru, Hinata you get the villagers out of here" said Sasuke before they took off. "You know which ones of you is backup, let's go"

Lee, Shino, Sakura, and Choji were the backup. They spread around the village in case of anything.

"Out" said Hinata once she opened one door.

"Ahh!" a boy launched at her with a farming tool.

She caught him by the wrist and twisted it behind his back before whispering to him "I can kill you right now but I am here to get you out so get out"

"H…Hai" said the boy once out.

"Got trouble?" asked Shikamaru.

"No" she responded as they moved the people out.

"Ahh!" they heard the screams not too far as Sai's beast slaughtered.

"Let's get the weapons!" screamed one bandit before Sasuke ran his sword through him.

Still the bandits and rouge ninjas ran for the weapons. Once they were opening the doors, the explosive tags detonated blowing away a good deal of them.

Others stepped over the dead and went inside the dark storage. They heard a deep growl before they saw two pairs of red eyes in the darkness. The howl was heard before the screams.

In some other storage, they saw things moving in the darkness. Small and big things that made them shiver under their skin. They saw a little bug march into the light before being followed by an army of them. More screams were heard.

"Ru…!" a needle went through his eye into his cerebellum making him fall before the rest of the needles landed of their target.

Tenten landed on the roof before jumping into more shadows to continue her attack.

"Ha!" Naruto cut the air with the sword of the green gem. The slashes combined with his wind chakra hit his targets.

From behind he sensed a rouge ninja.

The shinobi had tried to stave him but all he found was brilliant blue eyes through a mask as he was held in the air by a force unknown to him.

It was the first sword his mother had made at her own design. He used it to kill his enemies' fast. That was the reason she made it so effective.

"I think those are all" said Kiba accompanied by Akamaru once they met at the center of the village.

"Look up!" they heard Shikamaru scream.

"What a…" was all they could say as they watched a hive of small insects fly over them before scattering around.

"Careful" said Tenten slapping Kiba on the shoulder.

"Let me see" said Shino before she showed him the mess on her hand "hm" Shino frowned.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke

"I think is too late to ask" said Ino as they observed one of the dead bandits stand.

More supposedly dead enemies stood. Their heads were hanging, some because their necks were broken.

There was a long moment of silence before the heard the first twist of muscle. The dead looked up. Their eyes had gone completely black and they were drooling to the ground. Their bodies twitched as their bones stretched and grew two double their original size. Some ripped their skin with the change.

"Airwaves all over again" said Kiba.

"Chidori Nagashi" he called on that technique "all of you for exception of Hinata and Naruto must go and change. These beings could be like the Modifiers and Metamorphs"

If that was the case, only those from the high clans were immune. They left to dress on their protective suits.

"I am here" said Hinata arriving to the scene after being given the message. She hoped the others could keep a good eye on the villagers without her.

By then the hosts had grown tall and thin. Their skins had turned black as the insects that had entered them. They saw their mouths had lost all their teeth and laid on the grown with pools of saliva.

"Naruto sniffed lightly before grunting "that is acidic" he referred to the saliva.

"And just in time" said Sasuke as they watched one gag before throwing a ball of acid saliva at them,

They all jumped away in time. They took their swords in hand before going to slay them.

"No" Naruto looked over Hinata struggle to make her sword cut through one host.

"Their skins are like metal" he heard Sasuke say but at least his Chodori Nagashi was creating some damage.

Naruto with his sword of intense sharp was able to cut right through one before jumping into the air. He pulled a scroll out and summoned a weapon with the same kind of sharp. He threw it hitting the host that Hinata had been fighting.

"Arigato" she said pulling the weapon out of the body and going on to slay more.

Soon the rest arrived wearing the protective suits they had develop long time ago but still carried in case they needed it like then. Naruto and Tenten supplied them with effective weapons to fight. It was also at that time that they started fighting back more and more. It was suspicious.

"Who stayed with the villagers?" asked Naruto.

"Sai and Kiba" said Shino to him as they continued.

"Damn!" they looked at Choji. His suit had been cut by the arm and he was bleeding.

"Look" said Ino they started to grow more.

"There is no need to worry" they heard someone laugh but they saw no one.

Naruto thought the voice was familiar.

They heard a movement close to them followed by another and another soon they knew they were surrounded. The light from the moon let them see the shadows of the invisible arrivals. There were many of them.

"Who are you!" shouted Sakura after punching another host.

The same voice laughed softly before they saw a string of light cut through several of the hosts.

"Get down!" shouted Sasuke before they did evading the string of light. The path that the light touched exploded.

"We are revolutionaries" the woman's voice said.

"Show yourselves!"

"We are revolutionaries. Before us this war was a slaughter of villagers that were used for the lords' means of winning a senseless war" they sang in union "we are the people that can't speak for themselves but hate this war more than anyone else. Their strength we carry on us and we put their wishes into place"

"And one of their wishes is to be left alone by shinobi like you" said the single woman voice.

"Take cover!" screamed Sasuke before they saw a gigantic ball of fire fall from the sky.

They covered in the forest where they saw the shadows of the revolutionaries dance in the flames. The bodies of the hosts were completely turned into ashes. They looked at the sky from where the fire came. There was a disturbance up there. They could see the silhouette of something below the moon and above the clouds.

"Hinata, Lee go and see if Kiba and Sai need help" ordered Sasuke before they left.

Naruto looked at the burning fire. He looked at his hands before going around. The others thought he went to explore for any opening. Instead, once at the other side he started hand signs.

"Fūton: ken nami" chakra that he accumulated on his arms exploded in waves once he threw them open. The fire was killed and he was sure the revolutionaries as well. When he saw, the shadows still standing he cursed.

"My turn" said the woman's voice before he felt the presence jump after him.

Using his Chikirigan, he sensed for her to stop her. He felt how she cut his chakra links.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed pulling him back but still he received damage.

Somehow, the enemy had cut through all his clothes and reached the skin. He could feel his own blood escape. There were four long openings like that of a claw.

He and Hinata fell back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked since she had been given previous orders.

"Naruto?" they heard the enemy ask silently. She gave a step back.

Naruto tried to stand but the wound had been deeper than he thought. If Hinata had not pulled him back the damage could had been a lot worse.

"Careful" said Hinata helping him.

Naruto removed his mask and glared though he could not see his enemy but she knew him and to him her voice was familiar.

"Who are you" he asked angrily.

The woman gave a step back

"Everyone pull back!" she shouted before they heard the fast running of the shadows.

"Naruto, Hinata!" shouted Ino "hurry, the villagers are being taken!"

"Can you…?" Hinata was asking before he pushed her away.

"I can handle it" he said before running.

Once they arrived where the villagers had been taken, they found nothing could be seen but a white cloud.

"Hurry!" shouted Ino jumping in.

They followed.

Hinata coughed before activating her Byakugan. It did not work in that weird cloud. She was as blind as everyone else was.

"Don't stand in the same place" Kiba pulled her down "they are not human. I can smell it"

"But…" Hinata wondered about the one that talked to Naruto.

"No time" said Kiba before pulling her to the place the others were sheltering and attacking.

"Damn!" Tenten stood up and threw as many weapons as she could. They heard the sound of metal against metal. None had inflicted damage.

"We secured most of the villagers away from here" said Lee arriving with Sai.

"Where is Naruto?" Hinata asked

"Wasn't he with you?" asked Shikamaru.

"He was…" she was saying.

"Naruto!" shouted Sasuke before they felt the air freeze.

"Naruto?" they heard a distorted voice in the cloud.

"Shut up!" shouted Naruto.

Thanks to Sasuke, he had an idea of where the enemy was. He ran cutting through the cloud with his wind chakra on hands. He arrived to the center of the cloud where he could barely see a group surrounding another inside.

"Hurry" he heard someone whisper as the villagers took steps up to something he could not quite see.

"It will be alright, we won't let you become tools of the war" that voice he knew well.

"Okaa-san" he came out of the cloud into a clear view.

"Naruto" her grey eyes were frozen as his.

More of her hair had turned grey and she looked pallid and thin.

He saw the shadows lift their odd weapons towards him.

"Stop" was her calm order before they lowered their weapons.

"It's really you" she said with deep feeling. Her eyes saddened.

He removed his mask to let her see.

Her face turned into a kind of frown before looking distant.

"Hurry!" she shouted stepping forwards to face him "all of you get in" she ordered before they felt they were alone.

"So you are with the Revolutionaries" he said with cold eyes.

"You knew that from the moment we started it" she said.

"Since what you did I am no longer sure of what you will do" he said

"I can say the same thing about you Rukodaime Hokage" she looked angry.

"Heh" he smiled to the side.

She sneered at him before starting to make hand sings "You couldn't just look like your father, you also had to act like him"

"I act like who I am" he said making signs as well.

"We are ready to go!" shouted someone.

"Hm, this will have to wait" said Kushina before jumping up the stairs and then disappearing into the distorted figure of something big.

Naruto continued with his jutsu.

"Fūton: Ma Mahi" space went still as he held his jutsu.

He found himself with trouble to keep the jutsu working. Whatever he was stopping was big. He felt something pierce his skin. He looked down on the needle. He lost control of the jutsu as he fell back. Blood came from his mouth as he observed his mother look at him from above. It was as if she was flying on her own.

"Naruto…" but it was not she who called to him. The world went blank.

……… 

"_Is this a dream or a vision?" he asked her. _

"_Almost there" she was trying to touch a light above her. _

"_What is it?" he asked her as she stood on the tips of her toes. _

_He reached for the same light before it moved higher. _

"_You idiot!" she pushed him before continuing to try reach the light. _

_His mother's red hair turned completely white. Her figure turned small as the light continued to evade her. She screamed and cried a name that he could not hear. The light moved farther and farther away before she hit the ground with her foot and made space tilt to the side. She ran after the light but never moved from the same space. _

"_Why!" she screamed falling on her knees. _

_Naruto looked at the light that moved to face him. It spread like paper before he could see his reflection into the mirror it had become. His image changed to that of his father but his eyes were empty and there was some kind of smog coming out of his eyes and mouth. The mirror broke letting a dark and clawed hand take him by the neck. _

_He looked at the face of the Shinigami. It was escaping the broken mirror where he could still see part of his father in pain. _

"_No!" he watched his mother jump into the image. The Shinigami dragged her inside instead of him. The mirror got back together and now in its image he could see both his parents. Both of them were trapped. _

_The mirror turned into a light again and floated just above Naruto's reach. He could hear the laughing hiss of the Shinigami. He extended his arms to try reach it but it just went higher and higher. _

………_**end of dream……… **_

He woke up with a gasp for air.

"Relax" Sakura helped him lie down.

He looked around the fire camp. The girls were patching them up. He looked at his stomach where he could feel his open wound.

"The demon chakra won't heal it" said Sakura "whatever weapons they use keep the chakra isolated from that area"

"Those bastards" said Sasuke but he only had a few scratches.

"What about the villagers?" Naruto asked.

"We lost a third of them" said Kiba "and they knew nothing of the Revolutionaries"

"Are we still taking them?" asked Choji.

"Yes" said Sasuke.

"Where are they?" asked Naruto.

"Close, we are keeping some shadow clones around them to make sure they don't escape" said Kiba

"Were they giving trouble?" asked Naruto.

"They think that the Revolution was better than coming with us" said Shikamaru.

Sasuke cursed some more before throwing more wood to the fire

"They didn't leave anything of those parasites or the hosts" said Tenten with resent.

The anger towards the Revolution grew on them. It started just a year later after the war. They waited for battles between nations to end to finish the survivors.

In Sasuke's opinion they were just cowards since they never showed themselves. Those were just rumors but that night they saw what they meant; up until then the Revolution had been involved the least with Konoha.

"What were they?" asked Hinata "I could only see darkness in them"

There was no more point on asking the same questions. Some of them went to sleep. It would take them some days to get all the people to Konoha.

Naruto laid and looked at the stars; so many lights that he could not reach looked down on him. He stood up and without a word left. Hinata opened her eyes before looking around.

"I am going to take a bath" she whispered to Ino who was looking over a sleeping Sai.

"Hai" said Ino.

Naruto got back from looking for a tree to do his business. He looked over Ino who was falling sleep.

"I will go check on the villagers" he said to Sasuke who nodded. He placed his ANBU mask on and went.

Naruto got to where the villagers were all huddled in little groups of families. There were many children. He tried to not feel bad for them but he could not help himself. He looked over a child that was also looking at him with black eyes and short brown hair. He was alone.

"And your parents?" he asked kneeling next to the child.

"…" he just glared at him.

Naruto raised his hand before placing at top of the child's head "find someone, or you will freeze"

"Tha…that would be fine with me" said the little boy.

Naruto sighed before standing. He felt the wound on his stomach reopen a little and the point his mother hit.

"We won't hurt you unless you don't cooperate" said Naruto hiding his pain.

"You don't understand" said the child before giving him the back. He was crying.

"Alright, alright, how can I understand if you don't tell me" said Naruto.

"You are really slow" said the kid holding a sob.

"He has no one" said another child that woke up "his mom was a whore so she was burned and his dad was killed by the bandits"

"No one asked you!" screamed the kid with tears "someday…someday!" he looked at all the villagers that he had woken up so he held his words back.

"Come" said Naruto pulling the kid to the side "you are too noisy"

"A…are you going to…" the boy turned white with fear.

"No, I told you that if you cooperate no one will hurt you" said Naruto "so what's your name?"

The boy did not answer.

"Alright, second question; would you like to become a ninja?"

"What?" the boy stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Would you like to become a ninja? Though we might have to look into your mind to make sure you will be in our side. You got the offer" said Naruto seeing this child had a strong will.

"Yeah, yeah but me a ninja?" he did not seem to like the idea.

"Yeah, you look to be about seven, right?" said Naruto

"I am eight" the boy glared.

"Okay, even better. You could start your training really soon and then" he moved his mask to the side of his face and kneeled to his level "then you can show them that you are better than them. That you can become something they can't do"

"Won't I get killed?" he asked.

"If you turn into a good ninja you won't. You saw my team right?" he asked and the boy nodded "I know them all since I started my training as a ninja. We are also friends so the missions are not as difficult as they would be if we were each on our own"

"The boys from the village don't like me. Their moms tell them to stay away from me" said the boy with anger.

"I understand you" said Naruto with a kind smile "that's why I became the best ninja from Konoha"

"How can you be so sure?" asked the boy.

"Because they just don't name anyone Hokage" said Naruto

"Wow" said the boy "what's a Hokage?"

They heard a chuckle.

"Who is there?" asked the boy with fear.

"Hinata-sama?" asked Naruto before she showed herself.

"Hai Hokage-sama" she had been on her way to look for a lake or river but found them instead.

"Hey, I thought you said you were friends" said the boy

"We are" both said

"But some boundaries had to be placed" said Hinata looking calm while Naruto looked colder.

"You think Sasuke will mind if I take him to our camp?" asked Naruto.

"I guess not if Sakura gets on your side but why?" asked Hinata.

"I am going to adopt him" said Naruto.

"What!" the boy and Hinata screamed.

"But Naruto..." Hinata wondered how much thought he had given to that decision.

"So what's your name?" asked Naruto.

"Hoshi" (Star)

"Who names a boy Hoshi?" asked Naruto

"Who names a boy after food" said Hoshi before Naruto picked him up and placed him on his shoulder.

"Just keep quiet and Sasuke might not kill you" said Naruto as they started their way to camp.

Hinata forgot all about her bath and went back with them. She wondered if Naruto would make a good father.


	4. Clues

Chapter 4: Clues

"What the hell are you thinking" said Sasuke slowly as he looked at Hoshi and then Naruto.

"Hey, it's my decision and I want him to be near in case something happens" said Naruto starting to make bed.

"Maybe I should just…" Hoshi tried to make it back with the villagers.

"No" said Naruto stopping him "You stay here" he wrapped Hoshi in a blanket tightly before packing him in a sleeping bag.

"Let me go!" cried Hoshi wiggling.

"Get some sleep" said Naruto with a fatherly smile.

"You are creeping me out" said Shino and that meant a lot.

"Naruto, are you sure of what you are saying?" said Tenten

"Yes, never been more sure" he said.

"Have you even asked him how he…" Sakura was saying before they looked at an eye watery Hoshi.

"I think I want to be a ninja but I am not so sure about becoming his son, could I have sometime to think?" asked Hoshi before Naruto gave him another fatherly smile.

"Of course!" Said Naruto before taking a pot and hitting Hoshi in the head "have nice dreams" he said before his expression turned serious "so what if I decide to have a son. At least I won't be changing diapers"

"So that's it! Because you think you don't have enough time to race him!" screamed Ino "that's so!!" she raised her fist in the air.

"Of course, you all know that" said Naruto sitting next to the unconscious Hoshi.

However, what Naruto did not tell them was that he saw a lot of himself in Hoshi from the moment he saw him sitting alone.

'I wish someone had taken me as their child at his age. He doesn't deserve to be alone' Naruto thought before looking over Hinata.

She was sitting against a tree and looking at the fire through her mask. Since they got back to the camp, she had said nothing. He wondered about what she was thinking. Well, she had Hotaka and he bet she would be having his child later and that would mean….

"Ah!" Kiba jumped once the tree behind him shattered to a thousand pieces.

"What was that!" screamed Sasuke jumping with a kunai in hand.

"Naruto?" Sakura looked over him. He was still glaring at where the tree had been.

"Sorry" he said lying back on the ground. He closed his eyes ignoring the stares.

……………

The night's cold started to pick up as panting was heard from her room. No one dared enter as she ordered to be left alone.

"Move aside!" shouted a young woman by the name of Yuko barging into her aunt's room.

"Yuko!" Takara held her arm to stop her.

"Let go!" Yuko marched towards her aunt.

She did not look good as she trashed in bed submerged in a dream that was taking her life away. Yuko watched with fear as Marise's hair lost more of its life. Her skin seemed fragile as paper. Yuko touched Marise's forehead.

"She has a fever" she told the others.

"Alright" said Katana "we will do something but I am not sure if our help will be of some use"

"Even she needs help from now and then" said Yuko.

The geishas entered the room with every remedy they knew. Other elder and young women came to see if they could be of some help but not before swearing to not tell anyone of what they were seeing. The base, the person that got them together was dying.

In her dream, Marise faced someone.

………_**Marise's dream………**_

_She stood in a world of darkness floating searching for a way to find him. She saw space shatter like a mirror before the darkness fell to reveal a world of pure whiteness. Her son stood there; his fist towards her._

"_Is this a dream or a vision?" he asked though she could only see the shadow of him still she could tell he looked more like his father. _

"_Whatever you want to make it" she said keeping her distance. _

"_Is it really you or just a vision?" he asked. _

"_Maybe I am both" she said "how is Hinata?" _

"_It is you" said Naruto evading her question. _

"_And it is you also, answer me" said Marise with a serene voice. _

"_I don't have to" said Naruto and she sensed his smile "you are already dead" then he disappeared. _

"_If you knew just how much" she said to herself._

………_**end of dream………**_

"We got to start moving" said Sasuke.

"Yeah" said Tenten 'at least we won't have to carry those weapons'

The weapons that had been stored by the bandits and rouge ninjas had been destroyed in the fire to a melting point. Whatever they had been, it no longer mattered. They packed their things.

"Are you going to wake him? Kids need their sleep" said Lee.

"No" said Naruto picking Hoshi before strapping him to his back.

"Just don't fall behind" said Sasuke

The villagers were wakened and they started to move towards Konohagakure. It would take them a few days since they were going to keep at the pace of the villagers. The villagers gave odd looks at Naruto that carried Hoshi on his back.

"Wha…what?" Hoshi woke up. Naruto let him down.

"Let's go" said Naruto before they continued walking.

"So we are going to your village?" asked Hoshi

"Yeah" said Naruto as they continued walking.

"Am I really going to become a ninja?" asked Hoshi

"Yes"-said Naruto.

"Will I be living with you?" asked Hoshi.

"Yeah" said Naruto.

"Are you a pedophile?"

"Ye…NO!" screamed Naruto before glaring at those of his team that laughed.

……………

"They are hungry" whispered Sakura.

"There is a stream nearby. We will rest there and let them fish" said Sasuke.

Therefore, they stopped. Hoshi stood next to Naruto watching the villagers catch their food and make fire to cook.

"Aren't we going to eat?" asked Hoshi.

"Not yet" said Naruto "until our turn"

"Our turn?" asked Hoshi

"Look at the others, what do you see they are doing?" asked Naruto.

Hoshi looked at Naruto's team. They were just standing there keeping an eye on the villagers. He saw them all look towards him at the same time.

"Wow" said Hoshi silently.

"They are called shadow clones. The others are a little far away eating; resting and I bet even wasting their time. Maybe someone will come soon and then we can go eat" said Naruto

"What do ninjas do when they waste time?" asked Hoshi.

"You are too young to know" said Naruto.

"Oh I get it" said Hoshi

…………

"Oh it feels so good!" cried Ino as she relaxed into the warm waters "thanks Hinata"

"It was nothing" said Hinata who had been the one to find the warm waters.

"We should hurry" said Sakura "remember Naruto is still hurt, if something happens…"

"…" Sasuke jumped into the water splashing them before carrying Sakura to a dark corner.

"Hey what's the big idea!" cried Tenten, her hair buns were a mess.

"Its not big but a great idea!" said Lee jumping to the water too.

"Ew" said Ino starting to lift herself out before someone pulled her deeper into the water.

"Hi" Sai smiled at her.

Hinata turned a few shades of red before getting out of the water.

"Are you done so soon?" asked Kiba as he and the other lonely guys ate by the fire.

"Yeah" said Hinata before going to dress behind a tree.

"Damn Sasuke, bossing us around to then go fuck just like that" said Kiba.

'I wish Temary was here' thought Shikamaru.

"I am going back" said Hinata once dressed.

She hurried trying not to remember when she and Naruto used to join the others in the water like that. When she saw him, he was talking to Hoshi.

"…so you will be studying a lot too" he said

"Studying" whined Hoshi, "you said nothing about studying!"

"Believe me, it wasn't my favorite part also, but it's really important. Like did you know that there is a point right here in your neck where if pressed with strength enough it can leave you immobile. That really comes…" he stopped before looking towards the trees where Hinata stood. "You see the Hinata I made?" Naruto whispered before Hoshi nodded "look very closely"

Hoshi looked at the copy of Hinata before seeing a flicker.

Hinata walked up to them "you can go" said Hinata before Hoshi saw a pair of shadow clones that looked like him and Naruto.

"That was incredible" said Hoshi once they were walking towards the food "I didn't know being a ninja was so cool!"

…………

Again, in the road after a few days Naruto noticed Hoshi being too quiet. He knew the villagers were sending him glares and whispering about him joining them.

"So what's going to happen to them?" asked Hoshi.

"We will send them back once we make a deal" said Naruto.

"And if they don't want to make a deal?" asked Hoshi.

"Then they will stay in the refugee camp" said Naruto

"If their country doesn't care that much about them then they are better off with us" said Kiba.

"What about the Revolutionaries, I heard some say that it was more fun being a revolutionary" said Hoshi.

"Fun?" asked both Naruto and Kiba.

"That's what they said!" Hoshi cried "It had something to do with the Rave"

"Tell us more" said Shikamaru after overhearing.

"Sometime ago there was this big party in the woods. The elders did not know about it or the children but the rest did. They left at night and didn't comeback until morning"

"So how did you know?" asked Kiba curiously.

"My father went as well and told me it was like a trap to get them to join something" said Hoshi "he even showed me a paper of how to get there. Some people actually thought of joining but at the end the elders found out and forbade for anyone to leave because if they did they would not be accepted back"

"Show me someone who wanted to join" said Naruto.

"I am not telling on them!" screamed Hoshi before Kiba and Shikamaru covered his mouth.

"They won't get in trouble. We just want to know what they know" said Naruto before Hoshi pointed with his eyes to a young woman.

She looked nervous looking towards Hinata and Sai from now and then but not feeling she was being watched from behind.

"I will tell Sasuke" Said Shikamaru before going.

After a while, they saw the woman being pulled to the side by Ino and Tenten.

"What…What do you want!" she panicked against a tree.

"Tell us about the Rave" said Ino before the woman turned pale.

"Now" said Tenten with a kunai next to her neck.

"Four months ago in a full moon in the darkness that called" the woman said with empty eyes "all the good you feel now, turn it bad and see how it will feel when they get you. When you become a tool of war you will feel like this!" the woman fell to the ground crying "I don't want to feel like that again! Please don't hurt me!" Tenten helped her stand "I just heard from a woman that came to the village that it would be fun and it was until the end. They said they were the Revolution, that they could help change our lives to make the war end with us being safe. They did things I did not understand. It was beautiful but the end. The end we all screamed, we all felt pain like never before. You know how is to feel really good, better than ever in your life and then it turns upside down"

"She can't tell more" said Tenten as the woman looked from side to side with crazy eyes.

"Perfect time for Mina to not be around" said Ino.

"Wait!" said the woman searching into a small bag she carried "I…I kept this…I…"

Ino took the paper the women held.

"What a…" said Tenten looking at a pamphlet. It looked like advertising for a nightclub.

"REVOLUTION: next to the darkness call. No ninjas, soldiers or lords aloud" read Ino.

"What does it mean?" Tenten asked the woman.

"That's how they make you feel good and then switch it" said the woman looking scared "it was like moonlight but dark!" she cried before Tenten hit her on the neck to make her lose consciousness.

"We should keep her like this until we can get her to Kumi. She might actually understand what she is saying" said Tenten.

……………

Sometime later, they arrived to the village.

"We will take them from here" said Hanabi and Konohamaru's team before taking the villagers to the refugee camp.

"You come with us" said Naruto stopping Hoshi from following as well.

Hoshi watched as the people he had known all his life be taken to someplace else. He began to worry about what would happen to them.

"What is this kid doing here?" asked Tsunade once they arrived to her office.

"Naruto wants to adopt him" said Ino

"Would you talk him out of it" said Sasuke.

"I don't see the trouble though do you have enough time Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"I think I can make some" said Naruto.

There was small moment of silence before they heard running outside.

"Wow!" Mina barged through the door dragging her husband behind her 'what was that!' she sensed an immense feeling of rage.

"Mina, Neji!" cried Lee before Mina let a tired looking Neji fall to the floor.

"So how did it go?" Kiba asked pushing poor Neji with his foot.

"Don't marry a woman that can read your mind including your darkest intimate thoughts" said Neji against the floor.

Mina cracked a whip. He stood immediately.

"You weren't talking about that, were you?" she cracked the whip again.

"Eh…eh…" did he lie or did he run?

Tsunade coughed brining their attention and pointing at young Hoshi.

"Sorry" both said.

Mina looked at her companions silently looking for the incredible source of rage she had felt before. Her eyes landed on Hinata close to the wall.

'What is going on here?' Mina wondered before Tsunade's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Well, right now the best for all of you is to go rest. We received your earlier report and it seems Sai is also done with this one" said Tsunade before the artist handed it to her.

"What I don't get is what the Revolutionaries are trying to do. That woman was scarred emotionally, how they expected her to join them?" said Sasuke.

"You can give her a look Mina?" asked Naruto.

"No problem" said Mina before looking at Hoshi "so who are you?"

"Hoshi" he said looking at Mina's red eyes.

"Naruto wants to adopt him" said Lee.

"I see" said Mina readying his thoughts 'Oh I get it' "Well, we will see you guys later" said Mina before taking Neji by a leash and dragging out the door.

After that, they left the building.

"You are going to be like that, are you?" asked Sai hopefully to Ino once they were outside.

Ino's face turned lightly red "is that what you like?" she asked as they started their way home.

"Let's go rest" said Tenten

"Let's be youthful!" cried Lee.

"Rest" said Tenten with a deadly glare.

"Rest and then be youthful!" said Lee a little scared of Tenten.

They went home to rest and then be youthful.

"Sensei!" came Sasuke's student carrying little Momotaro Uchiha.

"Sen?" asked Sakura looking how ragged and tired he looked.

"I am fine, I am fine. He is just a little energetic" he said with a wide smile before pretty much shoving them their child to their arms "I will see you later!" then he ran off before they could ask him to take care of him again.

"What did you do to him Momu?" Sakura asked her child of dark green eyes and dark hair.

The baby laughed "mama" the Uchiha could not help to be so happy about their child but the babysitters were not so happy once Momotaru (or Momu) was done with them.

"Just look at them" said Shikamaru to Choji watching them leave "babies are so troublesome"

"Really!" he heard Choji scream before turning around.

"Choji?" Shikamaru asked before seeing his friend with his girlfriend; she looked at him with happy eyes.

"Isn't great!" said Choji to Shikamaru.

"I am sorry, I didn't quite catch it" said Shikamaru.

"Tell him" said Choji.

"I am pregnant" she said with a blush.

Shikamaru felt a shiver run through his body before he fell on his back.

"Look how happy he is for us" said Choji while Shikamaru twitched "we will see you later Shikamaru" as they walked away Shikamaru could hear them talk about baby stuff.

"Lazy as always" Temary said looking down on Shikamaru.

She had come to review some information Suna got and to learn information Konoha got but she was already done and could leave until tomorrow. She dragged Shikamaru by one leg to the inn where she was staying.

"That was fun" Kiba snickered before getting on Akamaru's back and riding back home.

"Bye Hinata" said Shino before starting to walk home.

"Bye" said Hinata seeing she was the only one left.

She wondered where Naruto was. She was about to go back and look for him and Hoshi.

"Hinata-chan!" it was Hotaka.

He stopped before her with a wide smile and happy eyes.

"I am glad you are back" he said "we got to choose the flowers for the wedding"

He took her hand gently.

"But if you want to rest for a while its okay" said Hotaka.

"Hai" she said with a smile.

"C'mon Hoshi" she heard Naruto say from behind them as he walked on the opposite direction of the streets. Their eyes met for a single moment.

"How far is your place?" asked Hoshi.

"We are going to the Ichiraku first" said Naruto

"Ichiraku?" asked Hoshi.

"There is so much I have to teach you" Said Naruto.

Once in the entrance of the new Ichiraku restaurant they were welcome by no other than the Ichiraku man.

"Hey old man" said Naruto.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that" said the Ichiraku before cracking a smile "it's been a long time Naruto. I thought you might have already forgotten about my ramen"

"Never" said Naruto as they walked into a private screen room.

"This is the one your students always ask for. You should come more often with them"

"You keep their door open?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, I have a reputation the keep" said the Ichiraku man before noticing Hoshi was with Naruto "so who is the kid?"

"He is my son" said Naruto.

"Has it been that long?"

"He wants to adopt me" said Hoshi sitting.

"Oh that makes more sense" said the Ichiraku man.

"Sensei?" they heard three voices ask.

"Hey" said Naruto with a smile to his students.

"The usual?" asked Ichiraku man before all but Hoshi nodded.

"Bring the same for Hoshi" said Naruto.

"Hi?" said Hoshi to the three teens that sat with them.

"Hi, I am Hiroshi"

"Maeko" she said with a smile before elbowing Yasuo

"Yasuo" then he looked at Naruto "is it true you are going to adopt him?"

Naruto sighed "I will just not try wonder just how much you know"

"So are you adopting him?" asked Yasuo again.

"Yes, if he wants that is" said Naruto.

"I don't know yet" said Hoshi before the ramen was brought.

"Do you still eat as much?" asked the Ichiraku man.

"You bet" said Naruto before starting to eat at all speed.

Hoshi could only watch while Naruto's students just seemed shock.

"Aaa, it has been a long time!" said Naruto taking a breath.

'He is acting like his old self' thought Hiroshi with a smile.

'Is he doing it just for this kid?' wondered Maeko.

'Is he really going to adopt that brat?' Yasuo thought.

…………

"How much more?" asked Hoshi

"We are here" said Naruto walking towards his two-floor house.

"It's so big" said Hoshi looking inside "you bought it or was it because you are Hokage?"

"My mother gave it to me" said Naruto "it used to be my fathers. Your room is upstairs maybe to the right; there are a few, choose whichever you want"

"Really?" asked Hoshi suspiciously.

"Yeah?" said Naruto with a nervous smile 'doesn't he trust me?'

"Okay" Hoshi ran up.

From the kitchen, Naruto could hear him shut and open every door.

"Hey! This one is lock!" Hoshi screamed.

"My room!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh!" then he continued exploring.

Hoshi came downstairs spotting Naruto on the kitchen looking through his fridge.

"You are still hungry?" asked Hoshi.

"No, I was gone for a long time and things get spoiled" said Naruto throwing a broccoli to the trash.

"Wow!" cried Hoshi once he turned the lights on the living room "You got a TV!"

"Eh yeah" said Naruto watching Hoshi turn it on and change from channel to channel.

"You are rich, aren't you?" asked Hoshi.

"Not really, just really good at saving" said Naruto with smile before taking the remote control from Hoshi "you should be getting to bed but take a bath first"

"What! No way!" said Hoshi jumping trying to get the control from Naruto.

"A ninja doesn't need to watch that much TV" said Naruto with a scolding tone "besides, tomorrow we will have to go buy you some stuff for your room like clothes and training equipment"

Hoshi gave a sigh. He wondered if becoming a ninja or even accept to be adopted by Naruto was a good idea. He went to the bathroom and bathed. When he came out there were some clothes next to the door. He went up to the room he had chosen for his own. He could barely hear Naruto downstairs doing who knew what, then go upstairs and unlock his door and close it. Then it was pure silence. A cricket started to sing near the woods.

…………

The next morning Hoshi went down stairs and found no one. He rubbed his eyes before entering the kitchen where he only found an empty ramen cup. He scratched his head before pulling the milk carton from the fridge and drinking from it.

"If you lived alone that wouldn't be much of a problem" said Kakashi closing the fridge.

"Who are you?" Hoshi found he was no longer scared of ninjas; at least not the ones from Konoha.

"Kakashi, Naruto sent me to take you to someone to get your stuff" he said.

"Isn't he going to come with me?" asked Hoshi.

"He is busy right now" said Kakashi but did not specify how.

Hoshi sighed before getting ready and following Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei?" asked Tamae from team 4.

"Hey" said Kakashi with a smile before explaining her _mission._

"Oh I remember Yasuo said something about it" she said taking her purse.

"Am I late?" asked Kuri from team 5 "Naruto-sama gave me this money and told me to come here to help"

"Why us Kakashi sensei?" asked Tamae.

"Because you aren't as crazy as Maeko, Satu, and Sora" said an eight-year-old boy behind them.

"Ah!" the Kunoichis and Hoshi jumped.

"When did he get there!" cried Hoshi pointing at Uyeda Hatake.

"I will check on you later" said Kakashi before disappearing in a puff.

When they turned around Uyeda was gone as well.

The morning came and went buying clothes and other stuff. He was bored out of his mind thinking it could have been better if Naruto was there. By mid afternoon, they took all the things home before the girls left. Hoshi gave a single glance through the scrolls. He was more interested on the weapons.

"Good, you are here" said Kakashi arriving.

"Now what?" Hoshi asked.

"Naruto wants to see you" said Kakashi with a smile.

……………

"So everything went well?" asked Naruto as he read some reports.

"Hai" said Hoshi with a bored look.

"Did you have fun?" asked Naruto.

"I guess so" Hoshi lied.

"Good" said Naruto looking up with a smile "then you can start studying those" he pointed at a pile of scrolls on the couch.

"What!" cried Hoshi.

"Naruto!" they heard a scolding voice.

'Shit' thought Naruto as Kumi marched in.

"He is still a kid, I bet he doesn't even know that much about the village" said Kumi

"And I bet you got a suggestion" said Naruto giving her a bored look.

"Do I need to kick your butt to wake you up?" Kumi said with a twitching smile "Maiya, Hanabi!"

The Kunoichis were there at once.

"Hai?" both asked.

"I want you both to show this boy around, alright?" said Kumi.

"Hai" said Hanabi

"I guess" said Maiya.

……………

After a while, Naruto stretched forgetting about his injury. Tsunade heard him grunt in pain. She looked at him. She had guessed the wound would be closing already but it seemed that whichever material they used to make the injury would not let it heal in a while.

"Why don't you go home?" she asked him.

"Are you kidding?" asked Naruto pointing at all the work he still had to do.

"I will send it to you later. Go home and rest" said Tsunade with a smile.

"I should have known" said Naruto standing before leaving.

……………

"Have you found him?" asked Maiya while Hanabi searched with her Byakugan.

"No" she said.

"How could he get away so fast!" cried Maiya.

"He is hiding somewhere" said Hanabi.

Hoshi looked around by himself. He had already been dragged around by girls that morning. He did not feel like being dragged again.

He looked around the village. It was way bigger than the village he used to live in.

"Move aside!" he heard someone shout before the people in the street moved. He along stood on the middle before suddenly the weirdest man he had ever seen stopped.

"I knew I had lost someone" said Gai with a smile "get back in line"

"Huh? Me?" asked Hoshi before one kid pulled him into the line behind Gai.

"He will make us do more laps if you don't hurry" said the boy.

"Let's go youthful seeds of life!" shouted Gai before they started running.

Hoshi ran with them not sure, why he did not tell them he wasn't part of their group.

"Next stop we will practice your aim!" said Gai running backwards.

"Hai" all the kids said not too excited.

……………

At the council room of Konoha Kumi rubbed her temples as she faced some news.

"You lost him" repeated Kumi looking at Hanabi and Maiya before sighing.

"Gomen" both said.

"I can find him" said Uyeda to his mother.

"What about your training?" Kakashi asked.

"This can be like training" said Uyeda "tracking" he said before running out.

Not long after someone came in through the door a few years older than Uyeda.

"Where was Uyeda going?" asked Asumaka (-ka香"scent, perfume" or 花華"flower")

"It doesn't matter" said Kurenai "but I need you to find your uncle"

"I am not looking for him Okaasan" said Asumaka "remember what he was doing last time I did" she shivered.

"She makes a good point" said Kakashi.

"No one asked you" said Kumi.

"We will help you" said Hanabi.

"We will?" asked Maiya.

"Arigatoo" said Asumaka.

……………

"Naruto? Gomen kudasai" asked Hinata entering the house. She heard steps upstairs but she wondered why he did not answer.

On hand, she carried the shirt he had left at her home the time he escaped from the bachelor party. She gave a single look around the first floor. She was happy that he had been able to keep the place clean on his own. She started to go upstairs. She saw a few boxes filled with clothes and other things on the hall. She gave a little jump when she heard hitting on the wall of a room.

She picked to see Naruto hammering a nail to the wall; he was standing on a stool. On the floor, she spotted a bookstand.

"Konnichi wa" she said before Naruto hit his finger with the hammer.

"Ah! Fuck!" he cried before falling from the stool

"Naruto! Daijoubu?" she asked helping him sit.

"Uh" Naruto held to his abdomen.

Hinata lifted his shirt to see he had opened his wound even more and it was starting to bleed through the bandages.

"Please try to stand" she said before he did.

She helped him get to his room and lie down.

"Tsunade-sama said you were supposed to be resting" said Hinata taking the medical kit out of the closet.

"There is too much to do" he said with an expression of pain as he sat.

"Baka" she said with an angered voice after her hand had left a red mark on his face.

"Hinata?" he asked touching the burning side of his face.

"You just got so much to do but still you try to make time for Hoshi but you couldn't for me" she held her tears back as she pulled his shirt off and cut the used bandages throwing them to the ground.

She placed the sedative on him before stitching the four openings and trying to keep the bleeding down.

Naruto could only watch and think as she took care of him. He wondered if that had been his mistake. Did he really mistake Hinata's love for devotion? He had always thought that she would be happy with whatever he did. The more he thought the more his head hurt but things got clearer.

"I am still going to adopt him" said Naruto but she did not even flinch or respond.

Hinata knew he would. He always did what he wanted. She finished placing the new bandages.

"And I want you to be his mother" he said before she looked from the wounds to him.

He was giving him that big smile that she had loved about him since the beginning. She could almost see the younger him that she had loved at first.

"So what do you say?" asked Naruto holding her hands.

"I…I" she looked at him.

She was confused as she stood and jumped out the open window.

"Hinata wait!" he screamed jumping from bed and running to the window. She was gone.


	5. The Sky is Black and Blue

Chapter 5: The Sky is Black and Blue

The sunset started to get close as the children gathered to watch someone new they had not notice before. He was ordinary looking but as it turned out, he was not just a kid the Rukodaime Hokage picked from a destroyed village.

"Wow!" they said few in unison as more kunais hit bull's-eye.

Hoshi blushed as he turned into the center of attention. He remembered how his father had taught him to hunt and had praised his aim as well.

"Well, that's enough for today," said Gai looking a little curious about Hoshi.

The children went inside the Academy to get their things. Hoshi stayed outside wondering what it was. Was that school?

"It's for those who want to become ninjas" he heard someone behind him say.

Hoshi turned around "you again, how do you do that?" he asked Uyeda Hatake.

"I don't know," said Uyeda.

He had been asking himself the same thing for a long time. It seemed that the only people he could not sneak upon were his parents. Usually he did not try to sneak upon people. He just gets there and people do not notice him until later.

"Why are you here?" asked Uyeda on a calm tone.

"This guy wearing green and with big eyebrows told me to follow and so I did," said Hoshi.

"Hey young Hatake" said Gai noticing them.

"Hello Gai sensei" said Uyeda "I have to take Hoshi back with me. It isn't a problem?"

"Hoshi…hm I guess not," said Gai looking at Hoshi trying to remember if he had actually seen him before that day.

"Arigato" said Uyeda "oh and my mother sends you greetings"

Gai shivered "tell her is a pleasure to not see her" said Gai

Uyeda smiled through his mask before he and Hoshi started walking away.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Hoshi.

"Well, according to my older sister Gai-sensei was my father's rival and he would challenge my father every time he could. But when he met my mom, my dad says that, she became like a repellant to Gai-sensei so he started hanging out more with her" said Uyeda.

"Oh" said Hoshi still kind of confused.

"Do you want to eat something?" asked Uyeda stopping in front of the dumpling and tea restaurant.

"Yeah" said Hoshi before his stomach could answer for him.

He paid with some money left from the morning shopping.

"It's nice here in Konoha, almost like there is no war," said Hoshi

"The village has been already attacked two times" said Uyeda "but it's thanks to the council and the Hokages that almost never anyone gets hurt"

"Oh" said Hoshi remembering how confusing it was when his village was taken over by the bandits.

"I better take you back," said Uyeda after they were done.

…………_**.. **_

"I see" said Naruto after Kumi told him about Hoshi disappearing and Uyeda finding him.

"Do you even care?" asked Kumi with a glare.

"Of course I care but don't I worry since I know you would have found him," said Naruto.

"Hm" Kumi knew he was right but still he should have worried more on her opinion "what do you say if you let him stay with Uyeda tonight"

"With your son?" Naruto asked since he knew Uyeda had little to no friends.

"They are friends it seems and Uyeda asked me himself" Kumi smiled this time.

"Eh… hi" Said Hoshi entering the house with Uyeda.

Hoshi looked nervously at Naruto wondering about his answer.

"He can stay with you if you teach him some things about being a ninja," said Naruto to Uyeda.

"Hai" said Uyeda with a smile.

Hoshi ran upstairs "Arigatou" and gathered some of his new clothes. After a while, he went back down stairs before leaving.

"And you take care" said Kumi before closing the door.

Naruto sighed wondering if she detected anything of what happened before when Hinata had been there. He waited until they were far enough before dressing and going out. He used the least used streets to get to the Hyuuga estate.

"Naruto?" said Neji on his way out.

"Hey" said Naruto with a smile "is Mina here?"

"She is with Hinata," said Neji.

"I guess then she is done interrogating that woman," said Naruto still smiling.

"Hai" said Neji showing him a scroll with the report "I was about to take it to you"

"Take it to the Godaime. I will talk with Mina if you don't mind" Naruto's eyes turned serious.

"Of course not" said Neji giving a step back. There was something on his voice that made Neji uneasy.

"Thanks" said Naruto going in.

"Rukodaime" he met with Hiashi and Hotaka on a hall.

"Nice to see you both" said Naruto "I am looking for Mina"

"Follow me Rukodaime-sama" said Hotaka with a light bow.

Hiashi was worried to leave Hotaka with Naruto.

"Don't worry I won't kill him" said Naruto as he passed Hiashi.

'That doesn't make me feel any better' thought Hiashi before going off to find something that would distract him of the thought of losing his future son in law.

"So I guess Mina-sama must have some important information," said Hotaka.

"It's confidential," said Naruto coldly.

"Oh I understand," said Hotaka before opening the door to a tearoom.

"Naruto" said Mina a little surprised while Hinata said nothing and did not even look at him.

"I want to have a talk with you Mina, about your assignment earlier"

"Okay" said Mina standing and going for the door.

"Oh and thanks for earlier Hinata. I feel much better now," he said before walking out with Mina leaving her with Hotaka.

"You bastard" said Mina after she closed the door "now that you want her back you will even play dirty?"

"So she told you?" said Naruto.

"No, I could see it right away," said Mina "You finding me here was mere coincidence, wasn't it? You came to talk with Hinata"

"So what did the woman say?" asked Naruto.

"First of all she knew little but what she did know was that someone from their village called on the Revolution to help them with their invaders"

"Is that person among them?"

"She got word it had been a man," said Mina sitting down on the ground "that person is already dead"

"The first to die were the men," said Naruto sitting next to her.

"She told me about the Rave. It was full of performers that they loved. In her mind I saw that there was some kind of feeling in the air that made them feel…it was hard to understand since it's a feeling I had never seen before but that feeling I believe by using some technique was turned into the opposite to make them feel some kind of pain. I already interrogated others and it seems that woman was over affected for some reason. The rest are not as scared as her"

"You got nothing of their location?" asked Naruto.

"They are traveling north so we might be able to catch on to them and see this Rave for ourselves"

Naruto made a mental note to add himself to that mission.

"Oniisan, what's happening? Hinata told me of the new infected and the Revolutionaries tactics" said Mina.

From years ago when Kumi had taken Naruto as a student and Kakashi married her they had become very like brother and sister; The kind that couldn't stand each other most of the time. They usually did not like to accept it but that time it was different.

"You shouldn't worry about that imooto" said Naruto "just worry about enjoying your free time for now"

"Easy for you to say," said Mina standing "don't do something stupid like before or Hinata won't even look at you in the eye again"

"I promise," said Naruto with a smile.

"I am glad you are going back to your old self," Said Mina.

"My old self?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, you have been acting like a stick on the mud for sometime. No wonder Hinata left you" said Mina.

"And you didn't tell me!" screamed Naruto.

"I thought you would notice Hokage-baka" then she left.

Naruto fumed before leaving. He would not try to talk to Hinata that day. He had to think over what Mina said.

'A stick on the mud? Me?' he thought on his way home.

"Hey Naruto!" it was Kiba and Shino with three girls "want to join us?"

"Eh no thanks" said Naruto passing them by.

"I guess then I get to keep you," said Kiba pulling on the third.

"I don't think so," she said before holding on to Shino.

"Your loss" fumed Kiba.

…………_**.. **_

The days passed. Naruto continued thinking about how to get Hinata back and about his mistake. He also started sending Hoshi to the Academy and Uyeda had joined him instead of receiving private lessons from his family. Sometimes after work, Naruto would train them both a little.

While he watched them, he thought a lot. He kept having dreams about lights and mirrors. He had yet to make another contact with his mother. He wondered if she was preventing it.

"I want to be your son," said Hoshi while they waited for their order at the Ichiraku ramen "just tell me where to sign"

"I got the papers ready, they just need approval," said Naruto with a smile.

"How are they? The villagers I mean, have you made the deal? Will they be going back?"

"They won't. Their country doesn't see use on them since all the men were killed," said Naruto before noticing Hoshi's sad look.

"Oh" said Hoshi. Though he was almost part of Konoha, he could not help to miss his real father.

"I am sorry," said Naruto "so was he?"

"He was a huntsman. He would be gone for very long time hunting. That was how he met my mother; she was a wh…"

"Don't refer to her like that," said Naruto "she was your mother"

"But that's how everyone called her. That was why she was burn" said Hoshi with anger.

"Was she in your opinion?" said Naruto.

"I never knew her. It all happened when I was a baby and my father never talked about her," said Hoshi

"I also didn't know my mother or father" said Naruto "but I never let others talk badly about them"

"But you told me your mother gave you that house" said Hoshi.

Naruto sighed. Hoshi had learned that that meant it was a long story.

"I want to know," said Hoshi as the ramen got to them.

"Alright; it all happened about five years ago when we were called to look for this princess that ran away in time of war…" and so he told Hoshi almost everything but the fact that his mother was still alive, the sealing of the demon and somehow skipped the part of who his father was. He referred to him as an important ninja from the village.

"But who was he?" asked Hoshi as they got home.

Naruto scratched his head before letting Hoshi enter his room. In the wall to the left to his bed there were two pictured on a table before a plate holding two rings.

"I have seen him before," said Hoshi looking at the picture.

"Just look outside" said Naruto before Hoshi did.

"I already know your face is there," Said Hoshi looking at the Hokage monument.

"Look at the fourth face," said Naruto before Hoshi saw what he meant.

"The Yondaime?" he asked, "He was your father?"

"Yes" said Naruto holding the picture of his mother. He wondered why he still placed it there.

"She was pretty. You look nothing like her," said Hoshi before seeing her eyes.

"I know," said Naruto placing the photo back.

'I have seen her before but that can't be' thought Hoshi.

"Now go to bed" said Naruto pushing him out of his room.

"Alright, alright" said Hoshi before Naruto closed his door.

"Goodnight" said Naruto from inside.

"I hope you get to talk to Hinata soon," said Hoshi from the outside before running.

Naruto opened his door before chasing him "who told you!"

"Its no secret!" said Hoshi before closing his door on Naruto's face "Goodnight" he sang.

'That's it! Tomorrow I will talk with her!' thought Naruto determined before going to bed.

…………… 

Kushina sat on her bed looking out at the high sky. Into her mind entered images of a leaf burning into ashes.

**Kushina's vision **

_She saw her son crossing sword with a shadow that pushed him aside before charging at her. She evaded the attacks before being pulled into one tree. She stood in the old blacksmiths shop she used to make weapons in Konoha. Before her eyes stood the kid that had made her feel fear; Uchiha Itachi. This time instead of holding a box of weapons for his clan, he held the only heir to the Uchiha name. He looked at her with familiar deep intense green eyes._

_Kushina tried to reach for the child but in the moment, a sword went through Itachi bathing the baby on his blood. Itachi banished before Sasuke replaced him. Kushina held her tears back as she caught him and the child. Sakura stood behind them. She was the one that had staved him. Her hands were full of blood before she gave a scream that Kushina could not hear. _

_She saw her hold to her belly. Kushina understood there was another child to come. _

_Suddenly Sasuke took his child away from Kushina before looking at her with his Sharingan and pushing her. She landed somewhere else. There were more leaves burning. Her eyes hurt as rain started to fall. Not rain but blood made the fire goes out. _

"_Ah!" Naruto tried to get her with his sword. _

_She jumped back before being pulled into another tree. _

_She landed on a broken land. Before her stood Kakashi, Kumi, Iruka, Rin, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. They all had trusted her. Now they stood in stone frozen and looking at her. _

"_You!" she heard someone shout. _

_She tuned around to see her students from Konoha. _

"_You lied to us!" Tenten screamed before her body started to shake. Her hand stretched towards Kushina before turning into a metal spike that she skipped. _

"_You betrayed us!" Ino emerged from the ground and held her legs still. _

"_You lied to us," said Sai holding her arms behind her back. _

"_For your own good" said Kushina before throwing Sai over and freeing herself from Ino. _

"_We need you now," said Mina standing before her. _

"_That's why I left. You were going to depend too much on me," said Kushina jumping back and escaping that world. _

_She landed on a dark room. She looked at the crying figure on the corner. It was Hinata. On the floor, Kushina saw a body. It was a man who looked familiar. _

"_Mother" she found Hinata looking at her with distorted eyes "I hate you" _

"_Good" said Kushina before Hinata ran to her ready to kill her. _

_Kushina had learned to deal with the demons of her visions. She pushed Hinata's hand to the side before kneeling her on the face. The room disappeared before the burning leaf returned. _

"_This is getting old," she said to herself. _

"_You are the one that is trying to make a change," said someone behind her. _

"_You are not real more than anyone else," she said before he placed his hands on her shoulders. _

"_How do you know?" said Minato to her ear "I could be more real than you in this dream" _

"_Go away" she said calmly "or return when I am in a better mood," she said with a smile. _

"_You have changed," he said _

"_That's because I am old now," said Kushina turning to face him but on the reflection of his blue eyes she looked the same age, she had when he died. _

"_Your heart is not" he said, "You are just keeping too much in it that you don't need. That's what makes you different" he smiled at her "go and save our son, you know you want to. That will make thing better" _

**End of Vision **

"Easy for you to say" said Kushina once she was back to reality.

"Lady Kushina" said Minoru, a stronger seer than her "are you alright?" he entered her room.

"I am but I want you to send word to Takara to take course to Konohagakure. It seems the rumors we received were true"

"Hai Lady" said Minoru before leaving.

"You have been trying to not get involved with Konoha all this time. Why now the change of heart" said Yuko from a corner. She had a similar vision so had come see her aunt to find her in trance.

"Because I thought you and Rei would like to see Kiba and Shino again," said Kushina with a smile.

"Whom?" Yuko said before leaving the room to tell Rei the news.

"Kids" said Kushina before trying to get some sleep. She knew Takara would get on her case soon.

…………… 

"How can they just stand there?" asked the masked man

"They don't need rest since they are not human," said another man before looking at his creations.

They looked humanoid just on the arms, legs, and head part. Their bodies were totally white with a few black smooth shields on the vital parts for them to last longer.

"Will they be enough?" asked a man of long dark hair.

"Don't overestimate me" said the man that created "or my art"

"Tomorrow we will have a lot of fun" said the masked man.

"More when we get to break a few necks!" sang another with red eyes.

"Revenge will be nice," said the one with long hair.

'I can't stand them' thought Dokueki before leaving the room 'hopefully all will be over soon'

……………_**the next day…………… **_

"Hinata, you know I can be a real idiot and even an insensitive bastard but you already knew that…no, no" said Naruto to himself on his way to the Hyuuga estate "Hinata, you can't marry 'what's his face' I love you more, I have loved you for a long time and you know you love me too, don't you?...Ahh! That's so stupid!"

"Naruto?" asked Hinata outside the Hyuuga estate.

"Hinata" he froze before coughing "I love you" he said it before she tilted her head before he shoved flowers and a box of chocolates to her arms "I love you, I was a fool, I am sorry please come back" he gave her puppy eyes just like he used to when he did something bad and she got angry at him.

"Naruto I…"

"I even wrote you a poem," he said taking a paper from his pocket

"Oh Hinata,

You light my life,

Like the sun lights the earth,

You will not become his wife,

First, I give him death

Just give me a knife

It will be his last breath

Your name; Hinata"

"Naruto!" she screamed angered.

"Now doesn't that bring some memories?" he whispered to her ear.

"I won't go _back,_" said Hinata "you will fall to the same _track_" she covered her mouth.

"How did you come with that one so fast?" he said

"Naruto" she said with a sigh "I can't go back with you. I promised Hotaka that I would marry him"

"You can't," he said with a growl "you barely know him"

"How would you know," said Hinata "He is very sweet and sincere like no other. He talks to me when he has a problem and always finds sometime to talk to me even if it's just about nothing in special. He is always worried about how am I doing or if I need to rest or something"

"I did all that stuff!" he shouted, "I just kind of slipped," he mumbled at the end.

"It slipped your mind because you didn't think I was that important anymore since you already had me and all you ever wanted. You thought you didn't need to put anymore effort to anything because you had everything won including me" she was turning red "you treated me like a possession or a goal that was not compared to the importance of being Hokage!"

"That's not true!" he screamed before looking to the side. He was losing his cool 'I am acting like a kid' "Hinata, nine years. Think about it; nine years together, almost half of our lives"

"A third" she said

"But we have known each other for even longer" he said trying to not scream "remember the first Chunnin exams we participated in. We gave each other strength"

"We were children" she said her eyes calm.

"So" said Naruto "but it was before the fight with Neji that I started to like you more. Hinata please, we have gone through so much together"

"And even so you have never thought about what I wanted" she said "it's always about you"

"That isn't true," said Naruto through clenched teeth.

"I am done always worrying about what you want. If you want to adopt Hoshi that's fine with me it seems since you didn't even ask my opinion" she turned her back on him after placing his gifts on the floor "good bye Hokage"

"Hinata" he did not say her name saddened but with anger. He had been almost begging to her.

He did not pick the presents and just left. He did not try to evade the women that always chased him. A single glare was enough to scare them away. They looked at him fro a corner whispering. As he walked to his office, everyone moved away from his path.

"Was that Naruto?" said Kumi shivering picking out the door.

"It seems," said Kurenai.

Just as he was about to open the door there was the sound of a great explosion far away.

"What's going on!" he cried entering before running to the window

"We are under attack," said Jiraiya from the roof watching through his telescope.

"By whom?" Tsunade asked joining Naruto at the window.

"Parasites and other things" said Jiraiya "and by things I mean I don't know what the hell they are"

"I want the Jounin on first line including all the retired ones. ANBU second" said Naruto

"Why second?" asked Sasuke as he and the others arrived.

"I need some of you to infiltrate into the backgrounds of the enemy," said Naruto

"That's too risky," said Tsunade.

"We didn't even sense them approach. This calls for risks to be taken," said Naruto.

"You want to put this to be decided by the council?" asked Jiraiya.

"There is no time," said Tsunade "Ino, Shikamaru, Choji I want you to be the ones to infiltrate"

"I would like to have at hand Hinata's team," said Shikamaru.

"Hinata?" asked Naruto acting as if what had been said before was never said.

"It's alright, this will be their decisive exam," she said.

"Take my team as well" said Naruto "their specialty is information and backup," said Naruto.

At that moment, more ninjas arrived to the office.

"Take on the high emergency positions!" screamed Tsunade before they left.

"Hokage sama" said Kakashi entering before Tsunade tossed him a complicated set of keys.

"Open the evacuation tunnels" she said.

"Hai" he looked at the kids he had seen grow into adults "take care"

"Don't worry sensei" said Sakura. It had been a long time since she did not call him that.

"Go" said Naruto before they left.

"Is time to decide," said Tsunade

"Yeah" said Naruto before raising his fist

"Rock, paper, scissors!" both shouted

"I win," said Tsunade.

"Two out of three" said Naruto

"Rock, paper, scissors!" both shouted again.

"I win this one," said Naruto

"You know that if I win the next one you get to stay behind and I get to go forwards to battle"

"Obaachan with your luck I wouldn't bet on it" said Naruto

"Rock, paper, scissors!" both shouted

Tsunade sighed, "It seems we will win this one"

"Your bad luck is our good luck as always" Naruto had won.

"Just don't get yourself killed" said Tsunade as he opened a secret room in the office.

"I won't" said Naruto as he placed a black and dark red armor on himself which was mostly extremely strong cloth that had been develop and still under testing. The most metal he had been on the shoulders, knees, chest, arms and hands. He covered his face like Kakashi and wore a different hitaiate similar to that of Jiraiya but resembling more of an animal with which he was well related and the crest of Konoha on the middle. He placed the sword that never lost its sharp across his back and a scroll with more weapons sealed inside tied horizontally below it. He secured his pouches full of kunais and shurikens.

He sighed before going out the window and going at all speed. As he jumped from roof to roof, he watched the villagers evacuate. He saw many people he knew. All of them were dear to him. That was why he had become Hokage; to protect them. If Hinata could not see how important that was for him then maybe she did not understand him as much as both had thought. Why else would he work so hard?

"Move!" he found Kumi and Mina shouting at the members of their clan.

"Scatter well and point well at those bastards!" the Tsukyuga clan members were the ones to detect for the parasites and the living dead.

"Naruto!" it was Hanabi.

"Inform," he said.

"Look" she showed him a picture of a creature that resembled a skeleton but smoother and on its forehead, chest and top of the hands had black circular protections "they explode and then regenerate around that black material"

"How many hurt?" he asked

"None" she said, "we sent shadow clones in first. We are keeping them at distance but they keep sneaking in to us"

"Good work" said Naruto.

"My team and I are ready to take orders," said Hanabi.

"Just keep on collecting information on the enemy but make sure your team is not exposed to the parasites and tell Sai's team to back you up" said Naruto.

…………… 

"What's going on!" shouted Hoshi as Uyeda pulled him with the crowd.

"We are being attack," said Uyeda as they ran.

"Where are we going!" cried Hoshi scared.

"To the escape tunnels" said Uyeda "Hurry!"

They ran and ran through the village. Hoshi felt like they were in a labyrinth before they arrived to the bottom of the Hokages' monument. He looked up at Naruto's face. He wondered if he was fine. They arrived to a set of stairs where Chunnin and Gennin led the people down after running their faces through a scan.

"Take this and don't get away from the path," said Iruka handing Hoshi a light stick.

Hoshi walked before noticing Uyeda was not with him.

"What are you doing!" shouted Hoshi.

"I got to stay here" said Uyeda "my eyes can tell who is enemy so they don't infiltrate us. Go I will catch up later"

Hoshi took a shaky breath before going on.

…………… 

From above they could already see the fire and smoke of battle. Kushina looked at the villager she had served for twenty years. There were so many bad and good memories.

"Excuse me Kushina-sama" said a man behind her.

"What is it?" she asked in a calm voice.

"Are you sure I can find my son here?" the man asked.

"I am sure," said Kushina

'Hoshi' thought the man that had alerted the Revolution of the rouge ninjas after escaping them.

…………… 

"Don't let the name Hyuuga fall behind" said Hinata to the members of the clan that were going to join the battle.

"Hai" they said before departing.

"You should go to the shelters as well," said Hotaka to Hinata "I don't want anything happening to you"

"What's the point of me becoming the leader of the clan if just go and hide?" said Hinata.

"I could fight in your place," said Hotaka holding her. All Hinata could feel was strength not feeling "I don't want anything to happen to you"

"No" said Hinata pulling away from him "I can take care of myself, you are worrying too much"

"I can't help it. I love you," said Hotaka.

"But you don't trust me" said Hinata before leaving.

…………… 

"Are you ready?" asked Shikamaru after explaining their strategy.

"Hai" they said.

"Hari Jizō" Chouji's hair grew and spiked around him "Nikudan Hari Sensha"

"Move back" said Ino jumping a good deal of space.

Choji inflated before his arms, legs and head went inside. He started rotating on the same place picking speed and digging down until he was underground.

"That deep is alright" said Shikamaru before Choji started digging forwards.

"C'mon" said Ino as she and Shikamaru jumped down into the hole.

"Maeko?" asked Yasuo when he saw her hesitate.

"I am alright," she said softly "Let's go!" she shouted full of energy before jumping in.

"Is she alright?" asked Aki to Yasuo once they were the last.

"I am not sure," said Yasuo before they jumped in.

……………… 

"Doton: Yomi Numa!" Jiraiya created a large swamp under their enemies into which they sunk.

"Arigato Jiraiya-sama" said Lee before he ran at all speed cutting the enemy. His speed was so great that he did not get stuck.

"I am getting old" said Jiraiya not feeling impressed for the battle.

……………… 

"_Naruto we have located several infected in your area_" said Sasuke through the radio communicators.

"_I know"_ answered Naruto "Just leave them to me" he made the signs "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" his clones appeared mixed with the enemy for miles and miles.

"Hey" said one appearing next to Sasuke.

"Dope, don't exhaust your self so fast" said Sasuke.

"There is a long way for that," said the clone before charging on to the enemy.

"What is he doing?" asked Sai.

It was a basic ninja rule to never attack head on unless it was necessary.

"I think he is angry," said Sakura seeing the look on the clones faces 'and sad? What a perfect time to decline him Hinata'


	6. Nightmares and Dreams Come True

Chapter 6: Nightmares and Dreams Come True

"Ugh" Mina made a sickened face as the living dead approached them.

"They are even more putrid," said Kumi with a deep frown and wrinkles on her face.

"Mina-sama! They are coming closer," said one member of their clan.

Mina took deep breaths as the vein on her forehead started to beat against her skull calling for relieve of the pain of her mind. For a moment, her vision was blurry.

'That can't be good' she thought before taking two swords from her back. One resembled a long needle and the other a butcher knife.

"Come back!" said Kumi to her daughter that without a word launched ahead.

The few of their clan that were with them followed her silently. Mina jumped into the air swinging the larger sword creating a cutting wave of air with a fusion of her chakra. It cut straight through the middle of their bodies.

"Go!" she shouted to those at her command before they started shredding them to pieces.

"Are you alright?" asked her cousin Maiya touching her shoulder. She was shivering.

"Don't just stand there," said Mina pushing her out of her way "we have to protect the village"

Mina's senses were overwhelmed by the presence of the dead feelings. Still she went on but even she knew she should not.

………… 

"You can go if you want to," said Hinata to Neji when Mina came to their Byakugan field vision.

"…" Neji said nothing as he hit another infected.

He wanted to believe that Mina could take care of herself. He believed in her.

Hinata sighed before pushing him back. Neji glared at her and she glared back. truly both carried too much pride.

"Then I will make it an order" said Hinata "go help Mina"

Neji turned his face to the side in dignity before leaving to find Mina.

"Hinata-sama they are here" said one of her clan handing her and others smoke bombs.

"Everyone put your masks on!" ordered Hiashi before they covered their noses and mouth with gas masks.

Hinata and the others threw the smoke bombs that exploded when they touched the ground.

"How harmful is it?" asked Hiashi.

"Just enough" said Hinata "the parasites won't be able to come out of the hosts without being paralyzed"

They moved through the clouds of paralyzing smoke hitting the infected with all their strength. They tried paralyzing most by hitting the chakra points and focus points. There could be a chance later that they could be saved. They thought they were done with that but then _they_ arrived.

"What are those!" someone shouted before they looked up. The smoke was pushed back by large like insect wings.

"Damn them" said Hiashi as they looked at a new kind of parasites.

The thin bodies landed moving their thin wings pushing the smoke back. Their skin was red and dry to the bone and their eyes white and sunk into their hairless and nose-less heads. They had no hands or feet and their arms and legs ended in sharp and thin looking spikes.

"Ugh!" they watched a Hyuuga suddenly fall as the parasite staved him in the shoulder. it pierced him like a drill.

"Hia!" Hinata ran and kicked to save the member of her clan. t

She could feel her leg sting, as the infected remained unmoved. They were thin but strong like solid rock.

"Ha!" she turned her body around and tried to hit a chakra point. The infector's image flickered before she hit air.

'They are fast' every Hyuuga thought at that moment before they took the battle to a whole another level.

"Are you alright?" asked Hinata to the Hyuuga that had been attacked.

"No, I think I am poisoned, I am sorry Hinata-sama" he said before his skin turned grey and dry. He was dead.

Hinata took a deep breath before standing. She was mad.

"Everyone move back!" she ordered before they did. She concentrated her chakra.

"Hiashi-sama is it…" a member wondered if she could truly do it on her own.

"We have to believe on her," said Hiashi.

"Hayai Kaiten Shugohakke Amatsu Shō" _(Rapid Spin Protection of the Eight Trigrams Heavenly Palms) _

Her hair started floating in the air as she spread her arms. The chakra had accumulated on them. The veins around her eyes thickened as she gave a jump into the air and started spinning creating an orb around her and sending sharp blast of chakra. She spun fast enough to create a tornado below her.

The parasites were completely bombarded by her attack and those that tried to get close to her were ripped apart by the orb of spinning chakra. She had the perfect combination of offence and defense.

When she finally landed, she almost lost balance.

"I am okay, just a little dizzy" she said with a smile before a new image entered her field of vision.

"We are moving to another area," said Hiashi before noticing Hinata just standing there.

"Don't follow me," she said before taking off into the direction she had been looking at.

"Hiashi-sama" he was called, and Hiashi really hoped that his daughter would make it back to them.

………… 

Air rushed in. His breath was taken away by the view below.

"I thought you wanted to find your son," said Yuko to the man standing next to her. he was close to middle age.

"Of course but I…you never said anything about jumping from this high" he said holding to the door for dear life.

They were looking down and it was a great fall. They could almost see the curvature of Earth.

"Kyo" said Kushina behind them "are you sure or not?"

"Yes, I am s…sure" said Kyo. He would do anything to get his son back.

"Then this is the plan; the civilians are sheltering on the underground caves and passages that can lead them out of the village. Hoshi should be there with them but there are a few entrances. I bet are well protected. Those entrances should be around the Hokage monument"

"Hey instead of talking so much you could help me with this," said Daisuke carrying large thick black tube.

Kushina sighed before taking it from him with ease.

"Men, always needing to have their hands held" she said before giving it to Yuko.

"Shit!" she said almost letting it drop.

"I need you to place the smaller tube in the middle of the village well hidden on your way. It has to be underground; all the tools you need are in there. Do I make my self clear?"

"Hai Kushina-sama" said Kyo.

"Alright" she said taking a long metallic board from the side.

"You are going too?" asked Yuko surprised.

"I didn't come all the way here to just watch" said Kushina "D-7 through L-2 come with me, B-5 through D-2 go with Yuko the rest attack the invaders and if you most incapacitate the shinobi" said Kushina.

From D-7 to L-2 and B-5 to D-2 Vitadrones and others just jumped off their transportation.

"So we are just lending our help to Konoha?" asked Katana,

"Is your heart returning Kushina?" asked Takara.

"Your group stays with me," said Kushina "I don't trust you both going on your own here"

"C'mon!" Yuko jumped with a board on her feet.

"Just throw it down," said Kushina to Kyo before he let his charge drop like a bomb.

Kyo took a board before jumping down too. The air escaped his lungs as the earth came closer and closer. The board under his feet slowed the fall gradually.

"You stay at charge Daisuke," said Kushina before she and the rest jumped.

"Bossy witch" said Daisuke grandson of the great Shinichi. He was to be a great blacksmith, not a pilot.

A seer entered the room running "is she already gone?" asked Minoru

"Yes, don't tell me you had a bad prediction" said Daisuke.

"A bad feeling" said Minoru.

Kushina and the others landed. Small wings had opened on their boards as they closed to earth.

"Let's go," she said as they started to scatter behind the enemy.

"Sensei!" Hinata called her arriving only a few seconds later

"Hinata" said Kushina with a small smile.

"Kushina?" asked Katana wondering if Kushina's heart had already changed sides.

"Yori, Rei don't kill her," said Kushina her smile dropping.

She had to remind herself why she was there.

"Hai" said Yori

"Activating camouflage" said Rei placing a paper tag on her arm.

Hinata looked at all the others and saw them do the same thing. They disappeared from her view; even her Byakugan could not see them for some reason. Just shadows of people. However, she did see the faces of most of Kushina's companions and that information had to be of some help.

She sensed the rest leave. She remembered Yori and Rei. Shino had a crush on Rei and Yori was Takara's son, a prince of some sort.

"Ha!" Yori hit her with the end of a staff on the stomach.

Puff was the sound she made when he found it was a replacement.

"Hia!" Hinata though she could not see him, knew that by the way he had attacked the way his body was positioned. She had hit his back making him fall to his knees.

"Ha!" Rei attacked with what Hinata could guess was a sword. She blocked her attacks by feeling the air rush.

"…" Hinata had kneeled and sent a blast of chakra towards Rei's abdomen.

Rei was able to skip it but in doing so lowered her guard. Hinata took advantage of her shadow to know where to kick her legs and make her fall to the ground before hitting her chest with a chakra blast.

'They are ordinary people' thought Hinata believing she had already defeated them.

"That hurt" said Yori standing.

Hinata could see his tall shadow stretch.

"Ugh" Rei stood as well.

'They are using some kind of protection' thought Hinata 'those attacks should a have left them paralyzed'

"Hia!" Rei threw her sword at Hinata losing its invisible shield.

Hinata caught the sword by the handle before hearing Rei gasp in surprise.

"Hm" she heard someone laugh behind her before feeling a strong fist against her backbone.

"Ah" Hinata gasped for air. She should a have known it was a trap.

"That's pay back"

"Ha!" Hinata twisted around trying to hit Yori's legs.

He jumped away before she stood and charged at him. From behind, she knew Rei was approaching her. She gave a sharp turn around catching Rei's arm and twisting it behind her back. Hinata was fast taking a kunai out of her pouch.

"Now tell me what Kushina-sensei is doing here," she ordered placing the kunai against Rei's neck.

"You wouldn't dare," said Yori.

"Try Me," said Hinata drawing blood from Rei's chin.

"She is here to help you," said Rei "but she doesn't want it to seem like that," said Rei.

"Is that true?" asked Hinata to Yori.

"It's the truth," said Yori

"I respect her even after all she has done, but tell me, there is more, isn't?" said Hinata with a smile before pushing Rei towards Yori.

"…" they were silent wondering why she did not try to make them talk by using more force.

"Leave" said Hinata after a long moment of silence, they were allies but had the right to their own secrets "or fight me and face death"

"Hinata, would you like to join Kushina-sama. She is trying to help everyone. She is protecting the nations, the people at least. I know you…" Rei was saying seeing Hinata's good heart.

………_**.. **_

"Sakura!" she suddenly fell on the battle.

"Sasuke…" she looked at him with tired eyes before closing them.

"Is she alright!" shouted Sai as he kept the enemy away.

"I don't know," said Sasuke. There was no time to check her with medical jutsu.

"H'm it has been a long time Sasuke" he heard a familiar voice.

"Sai take her to a safe place," said Sasuke placing her on his arms.

"Careful" said Sai before leaving.

Sasuke's mind tried to recall who the person he was hearing was. It was not Ekirei. He was well dead but to the moment, no enemies' names came to his mind.

"Who are you!" shouted Sasuke "what did you do to Sakura!"

"I did nothing to her" said the voice tiredly "and if you don't remember who am I to start with then I will not tell you h'm" the presence disappeared after saying something more "but I know someone who would love to remind you his name"

Then there were explosions. They came from the ground and went towards the direction Sai and Sakura had left.

Sasuke did not waste his breath screaming their names. He ran in their direction to find a large crater.

"We are fine," said Sai emerging from the ground at the other edge of the crater. He held Sakura safely.

"Hurry!" screamed Sasuke before seeing them leave. He felt someone hit his spine almost breaking it. He fell into the crater before flipping in the air and landing on his foot and knee.

"You really have grown," said the man standing at the edge of the crater.

He had long dark hair that went straight down held by a low ponytail. Not pallid but dead white looking skin and a pair of eyes through dark circular glasses that made Sasuke lose balance for a moment.

"Itachi" there was no expression on his voice. He saw him fall and die.

"Surprised?" asked Itachi walking towards his brother.

Itachi's face had lost some of its youth. He resembled his father some more on the shape of body and face. It looked like that to Sasuke who had not acquired as many of those characteristics.

"Sharingan" Sasuke called on his kekke kenkai to make sure it was not an illusion. It was not "How"

"Brother" said Itachi "nothing is impossible for an Uchiha. But his aura was one of destruction. This could not be his brother.

"I am not your brother" said Sasuke in a serious voice before smiling "doesn't matter, does it? I will kill you again, I am sure you don't have anything against that" this was not the will of his brother.

"You think the dead don't change, and also you are the only one that has become stronger?" asked Itachi as they kept their distance from each other.

"What can you do? You gave my your Sharingan" asked Sasuke still smiling. The damage of the technique had taken some years to heal; he knew he would not use it against him.

"Actually…" said Itachi removing his glasses "I got something better"

Itachi's eyes had a perfect Sharingan before changing into a new kind Sasuke had never seen before.

………………… 

"Hurry" Said Yuko to Kyo as they moved to another house.

They had to keep eye for the ninja that were patrolling the village in case of any infiltration from the enemy.

"Are they gone?" asked Kyo carrying the tube on his back. It was heavy.

"Hai" said Yuko before taking out a map of the village "we have to get here," she pointed before they moved out.

As soon as they turned on a corner, they met with a pair of shinobi.

"Look who we got here" said Kiba getting off Akamaru and Kakashi by his side.

"You were right," said Kakashi looking at the invisible forms before them. He could still smell them.

"These are humans unlike the ones we encountered before" said Kiba "and actually I smell one very familiar. I guess she was human after all"

"Move out of our way" said Yuko with a neutral voice though she could not help feel nervous.

On their attack to Kyo and Hoshi's village, she did not know they were Konoha ninjas until she recognized Naruto and Hinata. She had tried not to think about the possibility of Kiba being there.

"Give me that" said Yuko taking the tube from Kyo "and go find your son"

"But…"

"Go or you will die!" she shouted before they heard Kyo run.

"Akamaru after him" said Kiba glaring at the invisible form remaining.

"You want to take this seriously Kiba?" she asked before removing the camouflage tag from her shoulder.

"How do you know my name?" he asked with a glare.

'He doesn't recognize me?' Yuko was more than hurt "we got a pretty good source of information about Konoha" she said keeping her voice strong as steel.

Kakashi and Kiba glared at the same time before taking kunais to hands. If she knew too much then they would have to keep her captive.

"Not so good if you only know names and faces" said Kakashi.

"You don't know who you are dealing with," said Kiba.

"But I do" said Yuko "A pair of putrid and selfish ninjas"

Yuko balanced the metal tube on her back. She was very close to getting to the village's center. She was glad to have back up.

Kiba sniffed the air before frowning.

"She is not alone," said Kakashi.

"No, they are those inhuman things," said Kiba "no wonder you are so confident" said Kiba to Yuko "coward"

………………… 

"What the hell are you guys?" said Naruto as he faced the explosives soldiers Hanabi had warned him about.

"Be careful Hokage-sama" he heard someone whisper behind him.

He had forgotten for a moment about the shinobi protected on the trench behind him. They looked as if they had gone through hell. Naruto gave a more careful look at the explosive soldiers. They had no real faces but a black smooth jewel that he guessed served as an eye. On chest and other places they had the same kind of black material. They looked very familiar to something he had seen before but he could not grasp it, it was on the style. He noted some of the explosive soldiers were smaller than others.

"Everyone move back" said Naruto before concentrating chakra to the back of his head and eyes 'Shikirigan'

The invisible links of chakra ran through every explosive soldier's chest. He saw a dark liquid emerge and burst into fire spreading all along the floor. The white disfigured bodies melted to the ground revealing human bones. Naruto felt sick at finding the way they were created. No wonder some were smaller than others were.

"That won't be enough kid h'm" he heard a voice say.

'Kid?' he was no longer a kid "who the fuck are you!" he had the feeling he already knew but it was impossible.

"You won't live long enough to know Jinchuuriki"

Naruto watched the fire go out on its own before the melted bodies picked themselves up and take humanoid shaped again. They charged at Naruto surrounding him. The shinobi behind him were trying to find a way to get him out of there. They knew pretty well the destructive power of the explosive soldiers. .

"This is you end h'm" Naruto saw the man he believed dead.

Naruto's Shikirigan's streams of chakra blasted towards Deidara who was standing at the crown of a tree.

"H'm" with a smile he disappeared by moving at great speed.

"Damn!" shouted Naruto before he saw the explosive soldiers shine. He decided to jump but in that, moment they created a dome around him and in the inside some had started to attack him.

"What's going on here?" asked Sai arriving to that front.

"The Hokage…" one was saying before a great explosion occurred. Everyone fell down at the shook.

"Naruto" Sai was the first to look up.

He was the only one to have a chance to see it. Naruto had been holding a black sphere on his hand. It had been very similar to the Rasengan but for some reason Sai knew it was very different. Naruto was hurt but not overly as much as the impact should a have done. The sphere disappeared from his shaking hand. It had to be a very difficult technique.

"It's not over" said Deidara appearing at the edge of the crater's explosion. It should have been way bigger, that technique had absorbed it somehow.

Naruto watched the small remaining of the explosive soldiers accumulate around black crystals. He had been told about that. He wondered if he would be able to absorb most of the impact again with that technique.

This time there was no time to think. The soldiers held him down and kept him from using his hand. He tried using his kekke kenkai but found it went through them and not exactly pushed them. The explosive soldiers could manipulate their shape.

"Hokage!" After the great explosion, Deidara looked at the whole in the ground bigger and better than the last one.

"That was close," said Naruto as he emerged from the ground with the help of Rock Lee and Tenten. Deidara took off at once, since he was out of material.

"They are gone?" asked Tenten looking over the empty crater. The soldiers were not reforming.

"They must had used the last of their power to try to kill me," said Naruto patting away some of the dirt on him.

"Naruto" he heard Jiraiya say "come here"

Naruto hurried and looked down on the trench to see an unconscious Sakura.

"Where is Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"He stayed behind covering us. Something is wrong with her," said Sai.

"Let me check," said Tenten jumping into the trench. After a few minutes, she smiled. "She is okay but she won't be able to fight anymore"

"Then how can she be okay if she can't fight?" asked Naruto.

"She is pregnant Naruto," said Tenten knowing that the news would get to him.

"Pregnant" repeated Naruto looking at one of his best friends. He sighed before saying "Tenten would you take her to a safe place away from here"

"Hai" she said with a calm smile.

"Lee you should go with her" said Jiraiya "after all she is carrying a future Uchiha"

"And Sasuke would kill us all if something happened to her and the baby" said Sai with a smile before everyone shivered.

After Lee and Tenten were gone, Jiraiya said "There still an army to push back" he said to Naruto.

"I know," said Naruto before summoning more clones "scatter"

The clones nodded before taking off. Naruto fell on one knee.

"You are pushing yourself again?" asked Jiraiya "remember you can not longer call to its help"

"I have never called for its help. It was a deal we had" said Naruto "doesn't matter," he said standing.

'So he can't call on the demon's chakra anymore' thought Deidara hiding not too far from them. He held a small spider of his making that told him everything 'but he still has that kekke kenkai…h'm' he looked at the sky. Most of his explosive soldiers were gone. Only a few remained scattered around the battlefield 'well, I guess there is no more for me to do around here. I bet she isn't here either'

………………… 

Hoshi did not go with the rest of the villagers to the underground shelters he stayed in the middle of the way waiting for Uyeda to come. He waited and waited holding the light stick on hand. He saw only a few people pass later on and then no one came. It was warm down there. He thought looking at the immense cave and the small path made for them.

He could not wait more. He moved back silently changing his mind a few times but always reminding himself that Uyeda was his friends. Since he had met him, they had gotten along just fine. Uyeda was more experience on how to be a ninja and cared to teach Hoshi about being a ninja. Hoshi did not feel it would be right to abandon his first good friend. He saw the opening of the entrance. There was no one there. He went up until the light of the day hit him in the face. From warm to cold, he felt a little worn. He took a kunai he had kept hidden on his sleeve.

"Get down!" Iruka pulled him behind a rock.

"Uyeda…" Hoshi was saying with a smile.

"Why did you come back?" whispered Uyeda furiously.

"What…what…is there something wrong?" asked Hoshi feeling stupid.

"There is someone out there, watching us" said Uyeda "I can feel it"

"The strange thing is that this person Uyeda senses is not alone," said Iruka "but he can't sense them"

"Why don't you call for back up?" asked Hoshi seeing the radio.

"It's not working," said Iruka.

"So we have to fight?" fear surrounded Hoshi as he looked at the simple kunai he still held.

"You can just go back if you are scared," said Uyeda coldly "better if you don't get in the way"

Hoshi stood from where he had been sitting and glared at Uyeda 'I thought you were my friend but you are just like everyone else!' he thought furiously not knowing Uyeda could see those thoughts.

"Come back!" screamed Iruka to Hoshi took off into the village.

"Look out!" screamed Uyeda before Hoshi saw shuriken fly towards him.

"Ha!" Hoshi blocked them away with his kunai "ha, ha, ha!" he kept blocking them. One hit his shoulder before he continued running and blocking.

"He is going to get himself killed," said Iruka running after him.

'And it will be my fault' thought Uyeda blocking some shuriken as he ran after them.

"This isn't good, it isn't at all," said the masked man before letting his shadow clones disappear "they left the entrance abandoned. They are being naughty, naughty"

"Don't worry for them Tobi" said someone behind him.

"I can't see you? Then you must be a revolutionary" said Tobi "but how did you know my name?"

"The mask gave me a clue," said Kushina stepping forwards "now tell me why you are here, alive"

"It's a very long and interesting story," he said as his hand went for the mask "I guess this is no longer good"

"Kushina?" someone called behind her before they saw his face.

"Find and get the refugees out of here. I will…"

"You will what Kushina," an ANBU said as she arrived.

"Rin" both she and Tobi said at the same time.

Tobi smiled "we just need Kakashi and sensei to be like the old times"

…………… 

'Finally some fresh air' thought Shikamaru as they came out of the tunnel.

"Team 7 you will come with us, team three you are back up" said Ino once they were all out and found their enemy.

Behind her, they could see a very small camp.

"Here we go" said Chouji running towards the camp followed by Shikamaru, Ino and team 7.

"Hhhh" a hand came out of the ground and took grasp of Shikamaru's leg "remember me?"

Shikamaru was fast to take a kunai and hit the hand before jumping away from its reach.

"You bastard" grumbled the person emerging from the ground.

"Hidan" Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji said at the same time.

"Yasuo?" asked Maeko to the know it all.

"He killed their sensei but I thought he was dead," said Yasuo.

"Not dead, just buried his head alive," said Shikamaru

Team 7 gave a frightening look at Hidan.

"How long has it been?" asked Ino

"Almost ten years" said Shikamaru

"After this we should go visit sensei," said Chouji.

'If we survive' they thought.

…………… 

Hoshi ran towards the battle. He had to tell someone that they needed help protecting the civilians. He had to be of some use. He touched his shoulder where the shuriken had hit him. He ripped part of his sleeve before tying it around the wound as he continued running.

"You have to go back" Iruka caught him

"LET ME GO! We need back up!" Hoshi cried as he tried to get out of his grasp.

Then they heard him.

"Get back you beast!" they saw a man run towards them and chasing after him was Akamaru.

"An intruder" Iruka let Hoshi down before preparing to fight.

"Father?" called Hoshi before Kyo stopped.

"Hoshi" said Kyo stopping on his tracks. Behind him, he saw Akamaru jump to get him with fangs and claws.

"STOP!" Hoshi cried.

…………… 

Far away from Konoha but still looking towards the battle the shadow of a man stood.

'Soon I will be complete' he thought.

"Leader, sir may I and Dokueki join the battle now?"

"What's the point, it's almost over," said Dokueki.

"Shut it!" said Daikirai before turning around to face the leader and finding him unpleasantly close.

"I am the one that orders here Daikirai, be sure to remember that" said the shadow of a man holding Daikirai by the neck.

"H…hai" said Daikirai 'until I find the way to overpower you'

"If no book is found" said the shadow of a man letting go of Daikirai "then we will have to move on to our next target"

"Kushina?" asked Dokueki.

"She and the Revolutionaries have one, don't they?" asked Daikirai.

'Not only one but two' thought the shadow. He did not answer. If they knew, they might try to take the books for themselves.

"Are you going to end this?" asked Dokueki.

"I will just let them have some more fun" said the shadow of a man before they saw him held the green book of Existence. He turned a few pages 'here it is' he thought before closing the book and starting hand signs. He whispered the name of the technique before they saw four spheres of dark light appear around him. The shadow of a man shot his arm towards Konoha and the lights disappeared immediately.

"What were they?" asked Dokueki.

"A challenge for the young Hokage" said the shadow of a man.


	7. Face to Face

Chapter 7: Face to Face

With coughs because of smoke ninjas advanced through the clouds eliminating their enemies. In the back of all Mina rested with eyes shut thigh and her husband at her side.

"Don't try to move" said Neji bandaging her bleeding arm.

"It's just my arm," she said still with her eyes shot. She was not in pain for the wound but the feelings overwhelming her.

"They are almost gone," said Neji but she already knew. She could feel them disappearing from their living world.

Neji stood up and looked at her strong frame. She was hurt in the inside as well, though she could not see it. She opened her eyes slowly not looking at him. She did not want to see him feel sorry for her. Her pride would not be able to take it.

"Where is Hinata?" asked Mina after a second of silence.

"I am not sure," said Neji "but I think she can take care of herself"

"Yeah" said Mina feeling bitter.

………

The cold wind wrapped around them as they waited for Hinata to speak her mind. Yori already knew the answer but was not sure about the reason. Rei seemed optimistic.

"So what's your answer?" asked Rei hopefully. Kushina always talked about how good her students from Konoha were and how great they would become. One of the reasons she gave them to make them train harder. If they had Hinata on their side then maybe the others would follow. Rei wondered why Kushina had never tried to join forces with Konoha instead of evading them.

"No" said Hinata looking coldly at them "tell this to Kushina Uzumaki; I was born in this village and I have grown protected by it and protecting it. This is the place I can always come back to and feel welcome. If she can't understand such bond then it was a good thing she left" 'even Naruto understands such feeling'

Rei felt her good nature leave.

"How dare she talk like that about Kushina-sama" she charged before Yori got on her way.

"She has given us a chance to leave. Kushina-sama was too confident on us; we cannot defeat her. We have to go" he removed the invisibility tag from his shoulder. His dark skin in contrast with Hinata's shone equally with the light left from the day "Let's go" he gave the back to Hinata without fear. His long heavy braids were not moved by the wind or his feelings by her words.

"Alright…" Rei didn't reveal herself. She was mad at Hinata but mostly herself for believing she would join them. She wondered what Shino would have answered.

'I have to get back' thought Hinata before running towards battle at all speed.

……………

Heavy breathing took over him. He had to try keeping silent. He had to think of a plan. He had seen those eyes form an astroid _(similar to a four pointed star, all angles are 90 degree from the center and all the lengths are equal, check wikipedia for more info)_and outside that shape the bullets of the original Sharingan but this time instead of three there were four and at the center white pupils. Sasuke had not waited to see what it could do. He was not a coward; he was mature enough to know that what was he doing was the right thing. He had to think of a way to kill Itachi without getting himself too hurt. The village had still to be protected.

"Thinking of others? You really have changed but not for the best brother" he heard Itachi call from somewhere.

Sasuke held his tongue. He had learned from Gai that the best way to fight the Sharingan was to not look at the face at all.

"Amaterasu" Sasuke heard the name of the technique. He jumped away from the tree he had been leaning against as he felt the vibration of the burning air.

From his new hiding place, he could see the tree be burn to ashes by black flames in less than three seconds.

'I had forgotten about that' thought Sasuke before jumping to another tree. He concentrated his Sharingan into breaking the fire, or it would eat the whole forest.

"Are you running away?" he caught glance of Itachi following him.

Sasuke changed direction before another Amaterasu could get him. He did not respond to Itachi. He instead placed his ANBU mask on. He knew it was useless against he black flames but he had to find as much protection as possible. He undid the fire before it could reach him. Other thing that worried him was that he used Amaterasu twice and did not seem tired. Just how much stronger had he become.

Sasuke stood still as he was captured by a thought. He had also become stronger since their last fight. He concentrated his Sharingan. He could not waste more time thinking over it. He had to act. He turned around

"I heard you already have a son," said Itachi before him.

Sasuke smiled "jealous?"

"The clan has to survive somehow after your death and I guess I could wait until he is a little older before I start training him," said Itachi.

Sasuke did not scream or respond 'mind games' he thought. Itachi wanted to torture his mind and most of all his heart as he did so many years ago, this to bad endings.

"You do know of the Tsukyuga, don't you?" said Sasuke.

"Hm, I heard of them," said Itachi "they are a clan close to ours. The missing link between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga" Itachi wondered dimly the reason for the question.

It was pure distraction. It was a small distraction but it worked as Sasuke worked hand signs at a speed Kakashi could only be jealous.

"_Katon: Enkou Shintai no Jutsu_" Sasuke was wrapped on flames. His strong shape could be seen through the flames, his eyes as those of a demon looked darkly towards Itachi.

Sasuke moved at the speed he had been working on even before he became an Anbu and even Jounin. He punched towards Itachi. Itachi threw himself to the side to evade the blast of fire that came from Sasuke's fist.

"Hiken" said Itachi with narrowed eyes "you learned the Uchiha fighting style all by yourself even though it's forbidden for the risk of death"

Sasuke knew the risks as with any other fire technique. This one could burn him alive if he did not keep the layer of chakra constant around him to protect him from the flames surrounding him. The heat made it hard to concentrate and each movement had to be thought over before being act. There was no spontaneous thought or action for him.

He ran studying the straight position. That position told him he was ready to evade his attack. Sasuke stopped before giving a kick to the air that combusted into flames and went towards Itachi.

"Tate youso katon no jutsu" the flame hit Itachi but did not burn him.

Sasuke knew that jutsu. He had seen his old sensei Kushina use it with him during training. It took a lot of chakra but Itachi did not seem bothered at all.

'Just how much chakra does he have' thought Sasuke undoing the flame jutsu around him.

"It's my turn," said Itachi before Sasuke could find cover.

Sasuke felt some kind of static energy surround him. He was paralyzed. He felt rage at concluding that Itachi could a have use the technique sooner. He did not like to be played with.

"Let's see if you mind has become somewhat strong," said Itachi before Sasuke found him self wrap in a black sphere that slowly shrunk on him.

Sasuke kept calm even to the moment he had to crouch to fetal position. He knew Itachi would not kill him like that. The darkness dissipated before he opened his eyes. He was in his bedroom looking at the ceiling. It was his room; the one he had when a child. He sat and walked towards the door. His mother opened the door before he could. He could still remember; she was there to get him to breakfast.

"Sasuke; are you feeling well?" asked his mother touching his small forehead; he was a child again.

"Hai" he said studying her face for a single moment. He knew it was a mind trick but why like that. He expected torture like in the world Itachi could control.

They walked towards the kitchen silently and sat with the rest of the family. Itachi was there and he smiled at Sasuke with a secret laugh.

'So it is you' thought Sasuke. Itachi was in the game too.

"Sasuke, why are you not eating?" asked Itachi bringing the attention of both fake parents.

'What is he playing at' thought Sasuke "Itachi what's the point of this" said Sasuke in a strong demanding voice, still a child's voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Itachi innocently.

Both parents looked worried.

"This illusion, what's the point to it. You can't hurt me like this anymore"

"It's not an illusion," said his mother in worried tone "Sasuke are you…"

"Don't touch me," said Sasuke in a slow tone and menacing eyes before activating his Sharingan. It worked fully.

"When did you…" Sasuke's father stood up.

"Itachi end this now and fight me like a man," said Sasuke standing before Itachi stood up.

"She said the truth Sasuke; you are not in an illusion. Remember Kakashi's magenkyo sharingan, what can it do?"

"Time, this is all about time" said Sasuke looking around

"Yes, we are when you see we are. At least our minds" said Itachi

"You bastard" said Sasuke before his mother gasped and his father frowned "so are you giving me a chance to save them"

"What are you two talking about?" said Sasuke's mother shaking him.

"You know there is something wrong with Itachi, don't you?" said Sasuke "listen to me, get out of here as fast as you can and don't look back until I go find you"

"You are not the same," said his father.

"Get out or he will kill you" said Sasuke.

"Itachi?" his mother called before Itachi took a kunai out of his pocket "Sasuke!" she saw him jump to the kitchen and take the weapons hidden under the sink.

"Get out!" shouted Sasuke.

Fugaku and Mikoto looked at their children. Both were starting to get an idea of what was happening. It scared them. They had almost lost hope in Itachi, now there was no such thing and as they looked at Sasuke with that murderous look and stance learned by the ANBU's before a kill. They worried about him.

"I will be fine," said Sasuke in a softer tone "I just don't want to fail you again but if I do please try to be careful"

"Little brother, haven't you ever heard is bad to try change history" said Itachi.

"And haven't you ever heard the bad guys don't win?" Sasuke was not sure if it was because he was trapped in a child's body but he felt less control towards his emotions 'that's why he brought me here' it would be a lot easier to kill him.

"C'mon" Fugaku pulled his wife out of the kitchen. They did not go far. They listened to the fighting. Fugaku held her as she tried to recognize who was winning but there was no favorite. At the end, they would have a son less.

"You are not as strong," said Sasuke.

"Neither are you" said Itachi Sasuke was the one who had the greater disadvantage. His body was small and not as strong. He was glad his Sharingan had come along. He wondered for a fraction of a second just how connected it was to his mind. He felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. He saw it bleed. He cursed for having such a small body.

"Ugh" Itachi flinched without even being touched or hurt.

Sasuke watched the world turn into black before he could feel he was in the sphere again. The sphere disappeared and Sasuke landed on the ground gasping for air.

"Ah!" He saw Hinata fly over him and hit a tree.

"It seems this will have to wait for later little brother" said Itachi before disappearing.

"NO!" cried Sasuke but he was tired and dizzy.

"Was that really him?" asked Hinata standing. She had been on her way towards the main battle when she found them.

"Hai" said Sasuke as a flood of ideas and theories entered his mind about Itachi's technique "we better get going," he said before both continued their way.

……………

Rin was not so surprised to see Kushina alive. She knew the way Kushina worked and from long time ago, she knew Kushina did not hold much loyalty towards Konoha. What did surprise her were the long grey hairs on her head. Though they looked beautiful and would not look so nice in others, they still were a sign that Kushina was getting old. Her whole appearance said that. She had tired eyes; the grayness duller. Light wrinkles that smoothed out when she moved her face. A thinner frame that could not be hidden by the tight black suit she wore under a long white skirt and a white jacket.

What really surprised her was Tobi. No matter how much time passed, she could still see the hidden features in this man that used to be her comrade. She had studied the files on the Akatsuki. Tobi supposedly died protecting Deidara. No body was found for it had been in a great explosion. Still looking at him with the metal plate over the empty eye socket and the reconstruction of his face where he was trapped she could still see him as clear as the day.

"Obito" she said before he smiled from the flesh side of his mouth.

Kushina ran theories through her mind, she knew nothing of Madara had been left, well nothing that they could see 'Mind over body control' she thought remembering Orochimaru. This was Madara's last escape route. How did they not see it?

"Even if he was Obito you can't expect him to just be here to say hi," said Kushina.

"I know" said Rin "and what are you doing here alive may I ask?"

"Just passing by to see some friends, would you know where they keep the refuges Rin?" said Kushina

"…" 'So she is here to take them away' Rin didn't answer her. She sensed the group still hiding with Kushina. They were ready to attack at all cost.

"I guess then we will just have to find them," said Kushina before the group left towards the shelter.

"Stop!" shouted Rin but they did not obey 'damn'

"That wasn't very nice," said Tobi with a light expression. He evaded Kushina's attack easily.

She kicked under and hit his waist. She flinched at feeling her leg touch the metal still she knew she had made damage. She twirled up and sent a punch to his face.

Rin felt lost for a moment before remembering they were they invaders. She adjusted her gloves before throwing a punch their way. The air pushed them back.

Kushina threw a kunai at Rin cutting side of her cheek. Kushina evaded Tobi's low kick and Rin returning her kunai times ten.

Tobi blocked from a punch Rin gave towards his chest before landing a punch on her gut. She bent for a moment before skipping back and rolling to the side to evade Kushina's senpon attack. They all stood back looking at each other. It was a difficult fight.

…………

Akamaru jumped to the side where Iruka and Hoshi stood.

"What's going on?" asked Uyeda just arriving and sensing so many mixed emotions.

"Are you really Hoshi's father?" asked Iruka with a hand of Hoshi's shoulder. This man wasn't a ninja, and he was telling the truth. He knew it would break Naruto's heart even more.

"Hai, please let him come with me" said Kyo before Iruka let Hoshi go.

He walked slowly before starting to run. He hugged his father spilling silent tears. Kyo looked at his boy.

"You have grown a lot," he said.

Hoshi did not know what to say. He was wondering about where they would be going. He did not know if he wanted to stay in Konoha anymore.

"Can we go?" asked Kyo "I just came for my son; please I don't mean any harm to you or your village"

"Where are you taking him?" asked Uyeda.

"Home," said Kyo and as Hoshi wondered where that was

"What about your training Hoshi. Don't you want to be a ninja anymore since you got your father back even though Naruto had so much hope on you?" said Uyeda, he was holding tears back.

"Easy for you to say" said Hoshi "you were born with those eyes and trained from the moment you could stand. Maybe the ninja life isn't for me after all"

Akamaru growled.

Iruka looked at father and son. That man was being chased by Akamaru, which meant Kiba was not far and facing someone. He had to find a way to stall them and get some answers.

"Hoshi you and your father might be able to stay in the village. You will be like any other villager and you could still continue with your ninja training," said Iruka.

"Could I?" said Hoshi before looking at his father's serious face.

They saw Uyeda run by them.

"I getting the Rukodaime" he shouted back "he should be able to fix this and Hoshi!" Uyeda stopped running "I am sorry! I will get the back up for you"

'This is bad' thought Kyo as he found he was captured by Iruka and Akamaru. He wondered how Yuko was doing.

…………

"HA!" Kiba jumped to the side evading her hand with a gloved claw on it.

"You are the one that hurt Naruto" he said feeling his shredded vest

"Ha!" she threw her leg at him hitting him on the shoulder.

'What a…she is not that big or looks that strong' thought Kiba before feeling with the back of his hand that strange tissue that formed the tight black suit she wore underneath her clothes which conformed of a white open sided skirt and lose end white shirt. The material felt thin but it was actually heavy.

Kakashi was on the roofs fighting the invisible forms that accompanied their infiltrator. They were fast and silent but not as good as ninjas were. With his Sharingan eye he was able to detect them easier and the weird smell they had gave them away immediately. He looked down to Kiba and his opponent. He could not believe what he was seeing. Her fighting style was almost identical to Kushina's.

'But how?' he wondered as he realized his opponents were also using that free and controlled style Kushina had.

He had to stop thinking about it as he evaded a strange attack. It was like an elbow slide but he felt the sharpness that touched the air; a blade?

"So you can take care of your self now?" Kiba whispered to her ear as she tried to cut him.

"…" Yuko's eyes widened "So you were faking" she whispered back before jumping to the side and using her glove claw to protect herself from a shuriken attack.

Kiba nodded before looking towards Kakashi. He did not know Yuko and but he guessed that by then he might have already noticed the likes of Yuko to Kushina. Kiba took a second to look at her olive eyes and flowing black hair. She had dyed a front lock of her hair red. She had grown a little and no longer had the childish face.

Yuko took more time to look at him mostly his wild eyes and stronger body. She did not remember him looking that built but it had been four years. All could happen in that time. She knew he was hiding her from his comrade but why.

They continued fighting but not hurting each other.

"Where have you been!?" that was the first thing he whispered to her as they were close enough.

"Guess" she said

"The people Kushina sensei sent you to were the ones to start the revolution and you joined them"

"You got it," she said jumping back with a smile. He had no clue Kushina was still alive. Nevertheless, what truly made her happy was that he did remember her.

…………

Naruto was hit directly on the chest by a sphere of dark light. He crashed against a tree.

"Naruto" Shino helped him up.

"I am fine," said Naruto standing straight.

More lights appeared and then disappeared before Naruto felt them hit his back. They were too fast.

"…" Naruto stood again to see them attack Shino

"Shikirigan" Naruto spread his chakra limbs and captured each sphere of light as they tried to attack Shino again. He found they held more strength that he had thought. He was losing grip on them. Shino was smart and got out of their range; once that was done the spheres stopped trying to move. Naruto took a few deep breaths before he saw them disappear again. He jumped back using a tree as base to push himself to jump to at top of a branch where he evaded one sphere trying to hit him.

Shino that had found Naruto fighting those things walked forwards. He wanted to help him.

"Stay back!" shouted Naruto "they came only for me if you get any closer they will try to get you!"

Naruto took his sword out and using his chakra limbs as long legs crossed the woods getting far away from the village. He knew of a jutsu that would get him out of that predicament from the very own red book he had.

Shino watched him go. The enemy was almost completely gone. He waited thinking about getting reinforcement or going to see if he could be of help. Then he saw and felt it. The ground shook and a strong wind threatened to push him to the ground. A scream was stuck on his throat as he sensed a kind of power he had never felt before.

Naruto far away, as he could get held in place a hand sign unknown by all who lived in his time. Around him, a circle was drawn by red and inside that circle were the four spheres of dark light.

"Dizorubu!" (_Dissolve_) the energy was drained from the spheres immediately and that energy was taken into him.

He gasped as so much energy settled in him. His wounds that healed fast because of the small amount of demon chakra that he still received healed faster. He could feel his being even have a little too much energy. He cracked his neck before blinking hard a few times. He looked at the circle of dead grass. He had taken its energy as well.

…………

"Don't attack him" Shikamaru told to the younger shinobis "and whatever happens don't let him get any of your blood"

"Is he some kind of vampire?" asked Maeko.

"No, he is death," said Ino

"Watch out!" shouted Hiroshi as a familiar three bladed scythe flew through the air.

Everyone covered evading the attack. Hidan pulled on the chain of the scythe making it go back to him.

"Shikamaru, I just wanted to kill you but if those kids mean so much to you I guess they can go to hell too" said Hidan strapping the scythe to his back.

"We are not scared of you!" shouted Maeko.

"Calm down" said Chouji to the younger ninja that seemed tense.

"Hidan isn't it?" said Yasuo. He was always calm "what is it that you want besides killing us? I mean the Akatsuki is already gone…"

"You think you can out smart me?" said Hidan with a cocky smile "I didn't miss those shadow clones" he swung his scythe held by the long chain and cutting several strings among the trees and destroying Maeko's and Hoshi's clones.

"You are overestimating him" said Shikamaru "you read the file I am sure"

"Hai" said Yasuo.

"This isn't ten years ago kid, remember that" said Hidan before making hand signs "Tsuchi: kusa katana no urami" he slammed his hands on the ground before they saw small grass grow. Shikamaru pushed one strand with his feet before seeing his pants cut.

"Scatter and don't touch that grass!" he shouted before they spread among the trees hiding and looking as the over vegetation was destroyed by the sharp grass.

"That was scary" said Satu next to Maeko.

"You were supposed to be back up," said Maeko keeping her eyes on Hidan.

"Don't you think I know that? It seems you need us now"

"We don't so gather your team and move back," said Maeko

"You are not the one to lead this mission Maeko so keep your orders for yourself," said Satu.

"…" Maeko disliked Satu from the moment she saw her at the academy. She was just the kind to do all a girl was expected to do and take it over the edge. In Maeko's opinion, she should not be a ninja.

"We got company" said Tama to Satu "let's go they are back there"

Maeko stayed. That was their job for the mission. She had to concentrate in Hidan.

"Nothing?" asked Yasuo hiding next to her.

"Nothing" she said looking at Hidan just standing there looking for them with his odd eyes.

"I know where you are so come out already!" shouted Hidan looking straight at Hiroshi.

"And I know where you are!" shouted Ino taking hold of Hidan's legs from underground.

"You bitch" Hidan was about to cut her hand off when suddenly he found the chain of his scythe being pulled.

Chouji held the scythe and pulled on the chain. Suddenly Hidan's body went still before he stopped trying to resist.

"You bastard, the same old trick" said Hidan turning his eyes to Shikamaru. He had grown stronger so he had no trouble keeping him in place.

"Yasuo now!" shouted Shikamaru before Yasuo took a kunai out of his pocket.

"Yasuo" Maeko saw him thoughtful. The mask over his mouth did not hide well enough the straight and severe line that his lips had become.

Yasuo sprung from his place before being tackled by Hiroshi.

"Ha!" Hiroshi tried staving him but Yasuo was able to kneel him in the gut.

"Maeko you do it!" shouted Yasuo as he started fighting with Hiroshi "what's wrong with you!"

Hiroshi had fallen under a jutsu Hidan made when he looked straight into his eyes. No one had noticed that but Maeko. She saw the evil man smile. He was going to do it again! And just in the time Ino was pulling some of her body out to have a better look of what was happening.

'No' was all Maeko could think before running. She jumped over Hiroshi and Yasuo and with kunai in hand. Hidan looked at Ino before Maeko tackled him to the ground and staved his eyes out.

"Ah!!!" he screamed not expecting the kunoichi to have seen his technique and then be so bold to fight it.

"Ino?" asked Shikamaru once Ino pulled herself out of the ground.

"I am okay" she said with a smile while her inner self finished with the last of Hidan's jutsu "a little more and I would have ended like Hiroshi"

"That would a have been bad" said Shikamaru before they walked towards the blinded Hidan.

Maeko was panting as she pinned him down and tied him up.

"Hm" Ino saw the eyes lying near. She placed them in a jar as Shikamaru went to see if they could undo the jutsu on Hiroshi.

"Let me see him" said Chouji.

"You little fuck how you dared do that…" he was screaming before Maeko tied a cloth around his mouth for him to bite.

"Chew in that while you still can" said Maeko.

"Go and check on team 3" Chouji told her.

"Hai" said Maeko before looking at Shikamaru and Ino try tying Hiroshi up.

She ran to where team 3 was. As she expected they were almost done. Satu used two metal bars with hooks at the ends to pull on the enemy and the stave them with the other end, which was like a sword then pull them apart.

'Even a Gennin can do that' thought Maeko.

"Get down!" Aki shout before he threw another body. It landed behind Maeko. He used a more brutal weapon. A spiked club that he carried on his back strapped and covered. No one would ever think that nice and smart Aki would use something like that.

"Ha!" shouted Tama. He was for some reason Satu's best friend and would never date him for such reason. Poor Tama was in love with her and everyone knew it but as well, he did not want to ruin their friendship. Maeko gave him another month before he snapped and asked her out. He took his frustration with the enemy and sometimes with the easy girls from the village. He was fast holding the elbow blades and turning them to slice every bit of his enemy.

"You done?" asked Maeko bored.

"Hai" said Aki as he covered and strapped his club back.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Tama.

"Hiroshi isn't" she said turning her back on them before they met with the rest.

…………

Uyeda Hatake ran arriving to the battlefield. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew immediately it was she.

"What are you doing here?" asked his mother keeping her calm.

He saw that the battle was almost over.

"I need to find Naruto-sama" he said, "Hoshi's father is here and he is trying to take him away"

"…" it took Kumi a moment to understand the meaning of those words together "find a safe place. I will inform him as soon as I find him"

He nodded still worried. She watched him go to find Jiraiya who would be able to send the backup they had needed. She was worried there would be nothing they could do to make Hoshi stay. Soon she found Naruto helping Shino into their base. She was surprised to see him so strong. She would look on that later. She told him what Uyeda had told her. He said nothing before taking off to find them.

'It can't be' thought Naruto as he used an incredible speed to track them down.

He found Kakashi fighting with invisible enemies. He had to help somehow. So he let his Shikirigan lose and hit every target he could find.

"Thanks" said Kakashi 'I think I am getting old for this'

The figures stood fast and at the same time. They could feel it and felt them leave!

"Not so fast!" Naruto growled before capturing one with his Shikirigan.

He brought the enemy to them before Kakashi found the invisibility tag and pulled it. A woman was revealed. She had empty blue eyes and dark blue hair. She did not look at them. She just stood still.

"I have to go" Naruto tied her fast and threw to Kakashi.

He ran not for long before finding them.

"Naruto" said Iruka with a light smile to which Naruto nodded before facing Kyo and Hoshi.

"You are welcome to stay with us," said Naruto with a friendly smile and no one could give a friendlier smile than him.

"No thank you" said Kyo. He had thought over it. He did not want his son becoming a ninja and to die at young age and he didn't want to side with someone that had fought on their old home.

"Hoshi?" asked Naruto.

"I am sorry but I want to stay with my real father" he did not look at Naruto in the eye.

"Fine" but it was a very distant answer. Hoshi could feel the coldness of it.

"Naruto, that man was being chased by Akamaru," said Iruka to him.

"Was he with someone else?" asked Naruto to Akamaru. The dog nodded surprising Kyo "were they up to no good?" the dog nodded again "then they will be staying even if they don't want to" said Naruto

…………

"…" and incredible crash sound came from the shelter. Kushina saw her friends and followers take people. By their looks, she knew they were the refugees and sheltered. She did not see Katana or Takara before hearing another crash. They came out running looking pale. She pushed Rin over Tobi before running to see what was happening. Among the dust, she saw both Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Who is this? An imposter?" said Tsunade.

Jiraiya gave Kushina a good look before shaking his head "no, she is the real thing. How are you doing Kushina?"

"Fine until you came," she sounded meaner than she had intended.

She gave a visual signal to the others to move out.

"Aft…" Tsunade wanted them stop.

"For what do you want them? Some trade. I don't think so," said Kushina charging at her.

Above in the roof Tobi and Rin continued their fight. However, Tobi kept looking at the each refugee that left until there was no more. He sighed before jumping back.

"Deidara was right. She isn't here" then he disappeared. Rin did not want to follow him. The idea of him being Obito once upon a time was sinking into her mind.

…………

This Jutsu was created by Anime Insaniac so if you want to use it ask him for permission:

_Katon: Enkou Shintai no Jutsu_

Fire Element: Flame Movement - the user is engulfed in flames to use them in a fight, the flames respond to motion so if you punch or kick more pain will be felt because of the added flames, this is also the main jutsu used for the Uchiha fighting style Hiken, the flames can also be used in long ranged fighting as well if the user focuses enough he or she can send the attack flying towards the target, the downside is that, although powerful, the user carries the risk of being burned alive.


	8. Bonds

NL" What got hold of me when I wrote this in just one day? I do not know but I wish it happened more often. I do not own ®Naruto but who cares, prepare the hankies because this is going to be tragic.

Chapter 8: Bonds

Mina pulled away from him one more time. She cut a few more heads before falling back. She was not...she was not going to be weak. Her heart thundered on her ears as the rush of blood started to dissipate.

Neji looked at her worried. His wife, the one he loved was more than upset. He was no able to see what she felt but her expression and words were enough.

She closed her eyes. His worried look over her; She was losing her mind. She could a have sworn she saw anger in him as she finally let the exhaustion take over her.

'Do you hate me?' she wondered in the darkness.

………………

"Finally you are starting to look like you age" said Kushina to Tsunade after throwing a kick at her that she blocked with her arm.

It was a bitter comment to make. Tsunade knew Kushina was hurt that she was aging so fast. She wondered for the reason. In just four years, she looked like she had aged ten. It made them sad to think that such gifted woman was losing her prime when it should a have lasted much longer.

"I had my suspicions but just you been alive seemed unreal," said Jiraiya.

"Sorry for disappointing you" she said ready to take both

"I would be more worried about Naruto," said Jiraiya.

Kushina kept a straight face. Her son; she bet, must had known since a long time a go. He had kept that in secret and she was thankful for it.

Tsunade charged at her with punch that Kushina evaded by jumping into the air. She summoned a clone to throw at Jiraiya who had started a fire jutsu. The old man was pushed back by the angry clone that menaced to bite his throat off.

'What in the world!' he thought punching the savage clone before standing. Kushina looked from above. She was suspended in the air. They could barely believe it. They knew well of her power over the wind but she had never done something like that before. Maybe she was stronger and not weaker as they had thought.

Tsunade did not hold back. She had a responsibility as Hokage. She jumped at the level of Kushina and started sending kick and punch. Kushina did the same thing as she let herself fall back to earth with her old friend. Tsunade connected with Kushina's shoulder. It surprised even her to be able to land a hit on her. Kushina frowned before taking hold of Tsunade. They had landed on the ground before she sent Tsunade flying through the air into wall of rock.

"Ugh" Tsunade pulled herself out of the crater she had created with her body.

She saw Kushina charge at Jiraiya.

"You know I am not the kind to hit a lady," said Jiraiya barely able to evade her hits.

Kushina smiled before stopping. They knew it was bad news for them. She moved her hands fast summoning the wind around her. They felt the drop on the air. It was hard to breathe. She was pulling all the air away from them. They bodies felt as if they were entering a vacuum. They knew she could turn them into shreds.

"Hia!" Rin landed a kick on Kushina's back. She breathed hard as Kushina stumbled forwards.

Kushina glared at her old companion. She took a deep breath. She was outnumbered. Well, she was just making time for the others to escape with the refugees. She wondered if Kyo had found her son and was well.

Tsunade recognized the selfless look of her eyes. She was thinking of someone else.

"I will see you later," she said before disappearing in a flash of bright light.

"I think I am blind," said Jiraiya.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched before she slapped the pervert away from her breast.

"If you do that again you will wish you were," she said.

"Tsunade-sama" Rin said looking at the place where Kushina had stood.

"We are not telling Naruto, are we?" asked Jiraiya.

"No" said Tsunade "he is already dealing with a lot"

"…" Rin began to wonder what she should tell Kumi and Kakashi. Maybe she would keep Obito's circumstance a secret as well.

………………

"You are making us hostages?" asked Kyo with anger.

"You are suspicious…hmm" Naruto knew the name but he just wanted to confirm.

"Kyo" said Hoshi's father.

Hoshi didn't have time to warn his father not to tell his name. Now Naruto was sure of whom he was and knew he would be able to track his father anywhere they went.

"Hoshi!" Uyeda was finally back. He looked at the distance Naruto had placed with him. He looked at Hoshi's eyes. The truth was revealed to him.

"Uyeda" said Naruto "tie Hoshi. Iruka sensei, would you tie that man" said Naruto starting his way towards the shelter.

Hoshi glared at Naruto's back. He took out a smoke bomb and made it explode.

"Dammit" the cloud spread.

Hoshi went after Naruto. He got very close. Naruto lifted him by the hair and made him look straight to his eyes. Hoshi held his tears back. He felt betrayed but Naruto felt the same way.

"Go with your real father, this is the last chance I give you" said Naruto before throwing him to wherever he thought Kyo was.

Kyo heard his son's cry of pain when he landed. He evaded the older ninja before taking Hoshi on his arms and placing the invisibility tag back on his shoulder. He ran as fast as he could.

Iruka and Uyeda came out of the smoke dazed.

'He stole that prototype from my mother' thought Uyeda angrily as he and Iruka began to feel tired.

"Rest" said Naruto helping them sit "the battle by now most be over, don't worry"

Naruto hurried to the shelters to find the Gennin and Chunnin counting the people. There was a small damage of what could have turned into a big battle.

"The Revolutionaries took all the refuges. Those whom came on their own and those who were brought" said Tsunade to him.

"Kakashi must be securing one by now. Ibiki and the Yamanaka must interrogate her at once," said Naruto looking at Shizune that had been taking notes from Tsunade. She wrote down what he said before going get it done. He gave only thought once at the possibility of his mother being there but he dismissed the idea believing she wouldn't dare come to a place so many knew her and believed her dead.

The night arrived and was chill as the villagers returned to the shelter. They had enough food there for two days. They would wait to see if the enemy would send another attack. The two days passed. The full report of losses was done. Naruto could not believe it when he saw those names.

Inoichi Yamanaka, Maito Gai and Ebisu were dead. He closed his eyes; there were many more names on the list but those people. They were nearer to him. He wondered how Ino was doing. He knew that even as a senseless fool Sai would help her deal with the grief.

Lee. Lee. He could not believe it. He read the report again. He wondered if Lee had already seen it as well. He was killed in an explosion. The body was reconstructed but to what point. He was dead.

Ebisu…the closet pervert was dead as well! He was angry now. He looked over Konohamaru who was helping with the files. The look on his face told him he already knew.

He thought of Hoshi as well as dead. He did not bother to think of him anymore after the first day. That same day he had packed all his stuff and stuffed it in the attic. He had someone much more close to worry about.

"Hiroshi" Naruto found him in the restricted area of the hospital strapped to the bed. He fought and screamed but no sound could get out of that room.

"I will kill you all!" the kindest member of his students screamed. His eyes were shot red of the sleepless nights. He was going to die if he went on like that.

Naruto touched his face. Hiroshi tried to bite his fingers off. Why was everyone suffering so much? That question kept coming to him more and more. He used a medic jutsu to put Hiroshi to sleep. He wondered why no one else had done it.

'Because they are all busy already that a simple thing like that can escape their minds' he was able to answer that question.

He found Hiroshi's mother outside. She looked tired.

"He is sleeping now," said Naruto "You should rest as well"

"Hm" She gave him a friendly smile. She knew of Hoshi deserting them. She thought they were sharing the same kind of pain.

Naruto kept his serious look. He didn't consider his situation the same as hers "I will see that he is back to normal, I promise"

She nodded before he left. As he left the hospital, he found someone going in. it was Hinata. He had forgotten all about her. He almost wanted to laugh at her face. He had forgotten all about her. He could not believe it. He walked right past her knowing she had noticed him. He went directly to the interrogation quarters. He gave a brief glance at Kiba that kept guard on the door of the Revolutionary.

Kiba kept the best face he could when he saw Naruto

………_**flashback………**_

"_I win" he made her drop her weapons. He little invisible allies were gone and he had her pinned by the shoulders against the wall of a house._

_She looked at him with her olive eyes. He knew he had to turn her in. surely, Naruto would send her back to Airwaves and then…and then he might never see her again and she might even end hating him. He let go of her shoulders. She looked a little shock. She flinched when he gave his back to her. She knew he was letting her go._

"_Maybe ninjas are not as bad as I thought," she said before he turned around. His lips touched hers._

_Kiba had slept with many women those last four years but Yuko. It was she, which plagued his dreams every night. Sometimes he got kick out of houses for saying her name instead of the name of the woman he was fucking. He did not want Yuko like that. He didn't understand how he wanted her but he knew he wanted her and the thought of her hating him and the thought of her kissing him were just as opposite as the moon and the sun._

_The kiss was simple, with eyes closed. When he opened them, she was gone. He had let the enemy go and he did not, he repeated in his mind, did not regret it._

………_**end of flashback………**_

"Has she said anything?" Naruto brought him out of his memories.

"No but she will not eat also. She hasn't even asked to be excused the restroom or anything" said Kiba "and she doesn't smell human but Ino will be here later maybe to have her check"

"Ino?" wondered Naruto.

"She won't take a rest," said Kiba with a sad smile "she is stronger than we thought. Isn't she?"

"Yeah" said Naruto thoughtful "I will see you later" he said as he continued walking and waving his hand.

Kiba sighed in his mind when Naruto was out of the view. He looked through the window at the Revolutionary. She was beautiful in some creepy way but his thoughts still belonged mostly to Yuko…Naruto's cousin now that he thought about it.

Naruto got to where Hidan was being kept. He was more strapped than Hiroshi was. He even had a gag on his mouth. He found Maeko there. She was poking him with a stick.

"Talk you bastard," she said not sensing her sensei. Yasuo was in a corner of the room looking and thinking.

'Surely for a way to torture him' thought Naruto at seeing the way Yasuo glared at Hidan.

Maeko was not the kind to torture so she kept herself just poking him. Shikamaru had told him of what she did to Hidan. Naruto was surprised when he saw the pair of eyes in a jar. He had known for a long time, and from check Kumi gave to them, that Maeko did not like taking it so far. More than all, she detested to kill.

Hidan cursed with a mouthful. His eye sockets were covered by bandages. Still they could make some words out.

"Say that again!!!" she screamed at him loudly on the air making him flinch in more than one way.

"Maeko" said Naruto as she was about to scream again.

"Sensei" she said looking at him with shame.

"I called for you a while back," he said.

"I think I forgot," she said with a blush.

"I wanted to congratulate you" said Naruto with a light smile "you are now a Jounin"

Yasuo looked at them. He had not being called so it had to mean he was not promoted a rank as well.

"from the whole mission you were the only that showed the necessary to be a Jounin" said Naruto before looking at Yasuo "you were close as Aki was so you two will be receiving a second chance when the right moment comes"

Yasuo had a small smile. He was glad he would not have to wait another year.

"Now leave. Oh and Maeko make sure Hiroshi gets some sleep later tonight"

"Hai sensei" said Maeko before she took Yasuo's hand and left.

"Hidan" said Naruto removing the strap from his mouth "you and I haven't really met, now have we?"

"Fuck you Jinchuuriki" spat Hidan.

'And I thought I had a temper problem' thought Naruto before placing a kunai on Hidan's neck "what did you do to him" he demanded to know.

Hidan chuckled but said nothing. Naruto staved him on the side.

"You motherfu…" he was saying through a hiss.

"I heard you were some kind of masochist so stop acting" said Naruto "Just tell me what you did to him and you might get a treat" there was no treat.

"There is nothing you can do nor I so forget it," said Hidan before Naruto punched him in the face once, twice, three times making a few teeth blow away.

Naruto knew he was telling the truth. He left him unconscious before going home. He as Hokage dressed on black just like everyone else. He placed his headband hanging around his neck. When he came out, he found Sasuke, Sakura with their child and Sai waiting for him.

'Like old times' he thought a little saddened. Momotaro slept on the arms of his pregnant mother. That day he turned one year old. Naruto gave him a light glance. He would never admit that he was jealous of Sasuke and Sakura for finding such happiness in such hard times. Sai left them to get Ino. They still arrived at the cemetery at the same time. Ino wore black and her face was blank of emotion. Naruto could not even tell if she had been crying. She gave him a light smile believing that now they understood each other a little better.

Naruto wanted to tell her not to look at him that way. His mother was still alive while Ino's father wasn't.

Naruto spotted Lee. Tenten and Neji were holding his hands. The green passionate beast of Konoha had his lower lip pulled back. That was all the sorrow he showed. Mina stood next to Neji with her mother, father, brother and sister. Someone of her clan had died as well as someone from Hinata's.

Naruto watched Konohamaru place a flower over a casket. His team was with him. They all looked strong as stone. There was no feeling in their faces. Perfect shinobis; that is how some would have called them. Naruto could see the sadness in them. The stiff way they walked feeling as if a part of them was stolen. They were still human and that many people failed to see.

Naruto failed to notice the look Sasuke sent to Hinata. He had asked her to keep the encounter with Itachi a secret. He had not hidden it from Sakura but he would a have if he had known before that she was pregnant. He told no one else but her. On his opinion, it was something to deal with him and his blood. His son was too young to understand and Hinata was just there. He thought about telling Naruto but when he received information of Hoshi, Hiroshi, and Hinata leaving him definitely and all the work he had at hands he decided against it. He couldn't make his life any harder.

They watched the casket be lowered to the cold earth. Naruto said a few words about when he was still a child, when he met each one of them. Even Ino's father had been nice to him from now and then. He spoke a little about every ninja trying to make it seem, as he knew them and felt their loss. He did but not as bad as his friends and family did.

He watched Shikamaru's father cry for a few seconds. Friends of a whole life now were separated. He watched Hinata give a few words for the member of her clan and the Tsukyuga that were now gone. Mina stood quiet. She had a dark look on her eyes. She had been crying and she could not hide but she had to be there. To say goodbye even if she had to be overwhelmed by all the sadness everyone was trying to keep inside. She walked later alone. Neji watched her feeling he was doing something wrong. He walked fast to catch up with her. He held her hand but it felt cold.

She wondered to her aunt's grave; Tamiko had been under for four years. When they got there, Maiya was already placing fresh and beautiful flowers on the grave. She had a few tears running down her face. She allowed herself to cry, as did Kumi for her sister. Uyeda had a hand on his mother's black dress. He wondered if Hoshi was all right.

After that, Kumi and Kakashi left Uyeda and their daughter Tamika with Mina. They went to visit Obito. Rin was there. She said nothing, she was careful not to look at Kumi in the eyes. They left silently and calmly. Everyone took the chance to visit someone that day even those who did not have to.

Naruto placed a red rose on his mother's fake grave. He looked at the stone. It meant nothing to him but a lie she had placed upon the village and a burden he had to carry and share with the person approaching him.

"Naruto," Hinata said softly as she gave her respects at Kushina's grave.

"Why do you bother coming Hinata-sama?" said Naruto.

"Image; just like you Hokage," she said. "I really wish we could tell the others."

"Then go ahead" he said turning around, his mother was the least of his worries "like I care."

"You know you do," she said angrily.

"Since when do you know what I care about!?" he said with a glare that made her shudder.

He was at the edge. She could swear he wanted to hit her. She calmed as his eyes calmed. Blue unlike the grayed sky; His mother's eyes were grey yet they were kind of a like.

It turned into night. Naruto went with a few of the guys for some drinks. Lee went home with Tenten not feeling interested.

On his way, home drunker than he had ever been in his life Naruto looked at sky. In the back of his mind, he knew he should not have drink so much but he needed just a little break. He was strong but still sad. The next day he knew he would have a headache and all the work he had would laugh at his pain.

"Naruto" he heard a sweet voice call him. The demon chakra on him could not clean his system completely. The alcohol tricked his eyes. He felt someone hold his arm and help him walk. He had not notice he had been sitting against a wall. In short time he was home and getting up to his room. He opened his door with the key he always carried. Inside the photos of his parents welcomed him with serious look.

'Like you never drank' he thought with a glare.

He felt hands help him slide out of most of his clothes and help him get covered on bed. The helper of the night was leaving. He held her hand; soft and warm unlike the world out of the walls of his room as his heart that was turning into stone. He needed warmth. This person had some. He saw her pale eyes, no visible pupils. In the back of his mind, he knew who she was. He embraced her.

"Na…naruto" Hinata stammered as he pulled the obi of her kimono with his teeth. She had been looking for him to tell him his mother had been in the village. She saw his dark eyes look at her with hunger. He got tired of trying with his mouth and just led his hands there and undid the bow. He pulled it down from her body. She shivered before he stood and closed the window and the curtains. It was complete darkness. His hands cold with the night slid her garments away.

Hinata wondered lightly why she did not stop him.

'Because he is in pain… and need like you' she thought before kissing his forehead then the bridge of his nose, his eyelids that had begun to spill tears. He did not move away from her touch as the alcohol was starting to dissipate. When he could finally understand what he was doing, he did not push her away. So what if they shared at least one more night together. They had done so for many years.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&Lemon warning&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Naruto took out a candle he kept for emergencies on a drawer and lit it. They looked at each other for a minute or two before he kneeled before her. She was kneeling too and could not help to give a fast glance below. Naruto never missed those looks. His member stood out stiffly for her. He could not remember the last time he got an erection like that. Had it been their first night together or the second?

He could not help himself. He slammed his lips against hers and even drew some blood.

He was hard as a rock. Hinata could not help to blush. Her eyes almost rolled back when he started kissing her neck. How much had she needed that? The way he traced her figure with respect and his eyes closed enjoying the pure feeling of their bodies together. His hair was tickling her and his erection trying to drive her into the side of her soul that only he knew.

His lovemaking was as it had always been; First for her and then for him.

He slid into her slowly, savoring the moment with half closed eyes that stared at her parted lips. He kissed her as he settles in before pulling back and then thrusting back. He kept the rhythm softly to keep the crickets sleep but with so many words and feelings. He came before her, a frown, and a gasp stopping his breathing a few seconds. Hinata touched his sweat covered face. He leaned on her touch, looking at her with such loving eyes. He was perfect in a way only she could see, and she was happy for that. Such beauty could only belong to her. He thought the same of her, her ever-wondering eyes and her porcelain skin radiated the beauty of a great woman.

He rested his body against hers, their breathing returning, he lowered his lips to suck on her breast. Hinata passed her fingers through his hair enjoying every second of it. Then she looked down at him. He was looking at her like hungry wolf before pulling one nipple and making her mewl. His lips and tongue traced her breasts teasingly before sliding down her body to between her legs

"Naruto" she called softly as he smiled at her. It was something between his childish smile and his now mature mind. His finger teased her entrance; she shivered when his breath touched her skin. He was a man with no equal. He had tried to keep her in place but she had enough strength to pull away. She tried to push him down but he wouldn't have it. Instead, since they could not come to a decision, he picked her up and against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck. His body kneeling on the bed before they started to rock back and forth. The bed trembled under the force into which they met every time. Both were gasping for air and trying to call each others name.

Hinata had never felt so full, looking at him trying to keep the pace made her want for this night to never end. She lifted her body letting go of everything, and he joined her. It was a wonderful climax and when it was over, they embraced. That was it. Just one more night and it was finally over. They wanted to cry but both held back.

Hinata used the bathroom later to wash. When she came out dressed, he was sleeping. His body was in the middle of the bed; the blanket only covering enough of him. His face looked calm and tired. She had kept him awake and he had work that day.

………………

Some people weren't that lucky that night. Mina kept herself away from Neji in bed. He embraced her and she pushed his hand away.

"What's your problem?" said Neji sitting up.

She glared at him before getting out of bed. She wrapped herself in a kimono and walked outside.

Neji sighed in annoyance.

………………

"You should be sleeping" said Sasuke to Sakura as she drank some tea in the kitchen table.

"Couldn't" she said with an apologizing smile.

He sat with her. They had to think of a way to fight him. Sasuke had never been so glad to have such a smart wife.

"Will he really try to take him?" asked Sakura

"I am not sure" said Sasuke "but it doesn't matter since I won't let him even close to you" he gave a side smile for her.

She felt like a teenager again just wanting to see him smile like a man with a lot of experience. She felt safe with him but still she was worried. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him.

………………

Maeko had brought some food for her and Yasuo as they kept watch outside Hiroshi's room. They had sent Hiroshi's mother back home when it got late. Both of them wondered how it would be like to have a parent with them and worrying for them.

'At least I have my older brother' Maeko thought 'and Yasuo his little brother'

She gave a side-glance at Yasuo. He had started living with his little brother. She was happy he was finally able to keep him.

"I talked with Kumi-chan" said Yasuo "she said she would come and check on Hiroshi first thing in the morning"

"That's great," she said with a smile.

She stood up and opened the door to check on Hiroshi. He was still sleeping.

"Congratulations" said Yasuo once she sat again.

She looked at him quizzically.

"For becoming a Jounin," he said with a smile 'did she already forget?'

"Oh yeah that, thanks" she said looking at the ceiling "I am sure you will be make it next time".

"Hopefully" said Yasuo taking a lap top out of his bag. It had taken him every cent he had saved for two years.

"So what's new?" she asked.

"Well the refuges…we have lost them almost all. It seems sensei and his team is planning a mission to bust the Revolution. They just need to know where to find them and not much after that," he said as he typed.

Maeko sighed before letting her head drop on his shoulder. He didn't pay attention to it or cared. He knew well that she wasn't the kind to play with someone's feeling and Taro; her boyfriend was someone. She was tired both physically and mentally.

He had seen her jump on Hidan. Yasuo knew he would have not been able to do as she did with his eyes. After a while, he just stared at the screen. He didn't want to move and wake her up. From the side he could catch a glimpse of her nose but her mane of blue hair covered the rest of his view of her face. Later he laid her head on his leg for a pillow and helped the rest of her body to the ground.

When she woke up to check on Hiroshi she found Yasuo deeply sleep. She placed his laptop on his bag and covered him with a blanket before going to find something to eat for the three of them to the hospital cafeteria. She returned and left Yasuo's food near him before going in and feeding Hiroshi almost by force.

………………

"Naruto you say?" said Kushina with her back to Hoshi and Kyo.

"Hai Kushina-sama" said Kyo.

'Kushina-sama?' Hoshi looked at his father and then at the woman with red and white hair.

She turned around. Hoshi could not believe his eyes.

"So you already understood" said Kushina walking towards Hoshi.

"He said you were dead" said Hoshi.

"It's what of most of the village believes I am" she said "don't worry. My son already knows. If he didn't I would be disappointed of his skills"

"So you deserted the village and the Hokage himself is keeping that a secret" Hoshi wondered just how hurt Naruto was.

"Hoshi" Kyo saw the changes on his son.

"By now the other Hokage and a few others already know as well. But I wouldn't worry since they can't get us up here" she said with a motherly smile "there is someone here who wants to see you.

"Luna" said Kyo looking at someone beyond them.

Hoshi knew the name of his mother. He looked at the woman in the entrance. She was crying.

"Hoshi!" she ran to him and hugged him. He wondered when he would wake up.

The story of Hoshi's parents was simple. Luna was not a prostitute or a witch or bitch like so many told Hoshi during his short life. She was an alchemist from a land far away. She and Kyo had met in the forest while he hunted and she collected herbs. It had been love at first sight. Not even Luna could believe it being mostly a woman of science. Time passed and she got pregnant. Someone from Kyo's village found out and at seeing her unfamiliar clothes guessed, she was not a person of good nature. Kyo's village was very preservative though through the back door a lot of wrongs were done they still felt as if they should walk with dignity all the way.

It was during imprisonment after giving birth to Hoshi that she met Kushina. She had been on her way to a mission when she passed through. She saw they were preparing to burn someone and so she stayed around. She heard for the reasons and even went to a grieving Kyo. He told her what happened. Kushina felt a pang of pain as she looked at the child he held. Back then, she didn't have all her memories but her instincts told her what was right to do. She helped Luna escape and created a very flesh like replica of her. Luna had to leave. Kyo and Hoshi stayed because at the time Kyo had a very old grandfather to take care of. They promised to meet again someday and leave the three of them together.

After the first few years, Kyo began to lose hope. His grandfather had passed away and he and Hoshi had to live in the hellish village. The war had started by then. They couldn't go anywhere else but now they were finally reunited.

Kushina left them. She didn't want to see them the way she had wanted her family to go. She hoped her son was all right.

"I finally found you" said Yuko walking towards her.

"Kyo told me your mission failed" said Kushina.

"Almost" she said with a smile, "I placed the scanner but not in the dead center of the village like you wanted" she had done it just after Kiba had let her go.

Kushina smiled at her niece "that's better than nothing" said Kushina. Now she would be able to keep an eye on Konohagakure.

"So what do we do next? Everyone is waiting for your oh so wise words" said Yuko sarcastically.

"We go after a few more villages and if she isn't there then we move to a bigger target" said Kushina.

"Sunagakure" said Yuko stopping dead on her tracks.

"Hai" said Kushina with a smile

Sunagakure had the best defense and offence of the whole war. How could it not being enclosed in a thick shell of sand.

"But first I need you to get that vitadroid back at once" said Kushina.

"When?" Yuko asked shocked.

"Tomorrow if you can get a team together" said Kushina.

'No wonder we are still in the land of Fire' thought Yuko.


	9. Vital

NL" I don't own ®Naruto or any of the original characters.

Chapter 9: Vital

Naruto typed as fast as he could in the laptop given to him a few days ago. It beat having to write everything. People still had trouble understanding his writing. As he got used to the new material he multitasked by ranking missions. There were few for Gennin those days.

The shelter had ended a week before and he felt energized with that. He started working non-stop and depleting the café supply of Konohagukure. Since that night with Hinata, he felt like they had solved something. He had hopes but not many still at comparison of all that had going on it was the best it happened to him.

"Sensei" Yasuo came in. Tsunade had gone home hours earlier.

"Hai?" said Naruto not looking away from his writing.

"Brought you something to eat" said Yasuo placing the package on Naruto's desk.

"Hiroshi's mother didn't cook it, did she?" asked Naruto.

"No" said Yasuo with a smile.

"And Maeko?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know" said Yasuo "…"

"You don't have to stay. Go get some rest" said Naruto with a smile.

Yasuo smiled before leaving.

After an hour or two Naruto began to get hungry so he opened the box with food to find a bowl of ramen.

'It got cold' thought Naruto sadly before taking the bowl to the small kitchen of the building. They had a microwave.

"We are finally getting up to date" he said to himself as he warmed his favorite food.

"I knew it!" someone shouted behind him.

"Baachan?" she came on her sleeping robe.

"Go home already Naruto" she said in a threatening voice.

Naruto sighed before taking his ramen out.

"Fine" he looked at the clock on the wall; it read 3:00. After finished his ramen he packed his things and got everything in order before leaving. Tsunade made sure he did.

"He is going to age too soon if he goes on like that" said Tsunade to Jiraiya as he walked her home.

"He still looks kind of calm" said Jiraiya "what do you think happened?"

"…" Tsunade said nothing. Both were already guessing what had happened.

Naruto jumped from roof to roof in the night. He thought of giving a fast look around before going home. It was then that he spotted Yasuo. He was walking in a merry mood in the middle of the street.

"Didn't I tell you to go rest?" said Naruto standing before him.

"Se…sensei?" said Yasuo a little nervous before regaining posture.

"Yasuo you forgot you…" Maeko had come out of her window carrying Yasuo's jacket. She stared at Naruto silently for a moment "…your jacket" she gave it to Yasuo "Sensei" she said with a nice smile.

Naruto wasn't blind. The two of them had been hanging around each other more and more. He saw the marks on their necks and the nervousness their bodies could not hide.

"I will talk with you both first thing in the morning" said Naruto turning his back on them "I hope you have respected Taro's feelings Maeko"

"Ha…" she had but he didn't hear her out "Do you think he is angry?" she asked Yasuo before he took her hand.

"Just worried" said Yasuo.

…………

Mina sat on the entrance of the Tsukyuga estate. She closed her eyes letting tears slip. How did it happen so fast? She wondered before she brought her hand to her belly close to her and Neji's child. She was scared, so scared out of her mind. She didn't know what Neji would say. It had happened sooner than they had planned. Mina looked at her belly. A gift as being a Tsukyuga was that you could see the feelings on unborn children. She could not see her own feelings but at seeing those of who was inside of her made her wonder what kind of child he or she would be.

She had felt it in the middle of the battle days ago. Her mood had changed fast and it was when she looked at her blood soaked body that she saw that small light inside of her.

She covered her face with her hands. She was the leader of a clan. She was just married. She belonged to the most prestigious ANBU team and had trained three of the best Jounin the village had. She, no matter how much she thought about it, could not see herself as a mother. Her own mother had already notice and asked her to tell Neji soon. Mina didn't know how to do it.

…………

Sai kissed Ino softly as more whimpers escaped her. She cried on his chest. She only cried a little so her eyes didn't get puffy for the next morning. Every night she cried a little letting go of her sadness. It would take sometime but with Sai at her side, she would be able to hold together.

…………

They all must die. Hoshi thought as he looked at the clear ceiling. No, they shouldn't die. Other part of him told him. His mind a tornado of opposite thoughts; it was a beginning. Before all he could think about was killing. It was an improvement but he had understood when Kumi said that he might not ever be the same again. Whatever Hidan had done to him could only be reduced but not eliminated. At night, he could sleep on his own but he preferred staying awake thinking and teaching his mind to be rational. Every second was a battle. Sometimes he lost and others he won but he knew that war would never be over. His friends had been surprised when he told them that they should go home, that he didn't want to give them trouble.

His mother had cried when he said that. She also gave him strength. Hiroshi's dream still was to become a better ninja than his father was and he did it for her so she wouldn't have to worry to death about him. He remembered a few people. He almost lost control when he remembered Tamae had left him for some other person that he didn't even know. Well, what could he do? It happened and it was over. At least he got a good time from her. The dark side of his mind laughed with the good.

'Maybe they could get along?' his subconscious proposed 'yeah, they could get along'

"Hey kid" said Anko entering his room "brought you some food"

"Thanks" he lifted his head and said.

Anko looked at him before shaking her head 'he is so young; he shouldn't be like this'

"I don't need pity" said Hiroshi with a dark tone.

Anko suddenly recognized him from thirteen years ago. The kid had lost his father when Orochimaru attacked the village during the Chunin exams.

"Its not pity" she said placing the plate near his bed before pulling a chair.

"Then" his eyes shone a dark red.

"Its nothing" she said taking the spoon before trusting it to his mouth "you are seeing things, with that mind of yours no wonder"

He glared before sneering "you are that woman. The one that used to be Orochimaru's student" he knew because Yasuo had gotten the information for him.

"A very long time ago" she said remembering she was now retired from the battle. She served in the village and now she was more needed to train the Academy students since Gai's and Ebisu's death "you need some anger management" she said with a smile.

"Like I don't know that" said Hiroshi his eyes losing the killing intent.

"Hm" she gave a friendly smile "and I think I am the right person for it"

"What?" he asked before she shoved another spoon full of food to his mouth.

…………

Rin rested her arms on the window seal. Behind her Iruka slept on their bed. She was looking at the Hokage monument at the face of her old sensei. He was long gone but the woman he loved was still among them. She wondered what she should do. Tsunade and Jiraiya had decided that they would keep Kushina's existence a secret and look for more information about her.

Rin had seen Naruto at her fake grave feeling that it was unfair that he didn't know. She wasn't even aloud to tell Iruka. She looked at him and the way his hair down framed his face so well. She wanted to give him a child but such hasn't been their luck yet. She went back to bed and lifted his arm to wrap around her. She saw him smile in sleep and that made her smile as well.

…………

It was really cold. The winter was almost upon them. The leaves danced as the soft wind broke through the trees. Among the rusty colors two groups stood. One belonged to the shinobi village nearby and the other to a group that always kept on the move but at sometime they all had a solid home. But not even in that dark night did they wonder if they would ever get back.

"Tomorrow if you can get a team together" said Yuko with a snobby voice 'why does she have to be so bossy' she thought as they surrounded a small group of ninjas. "Don't overestimate them" said Yuko to her small team made up of five vitadroids, Rei and an arsenal of some of the best weapons Kushina could make. Among those weapons was Yuko's favorite; A claw glove that she had helped to make. It could cut through chakra without her using some of her own; which she still had trouble. It also was the reason no one could heal Naruto with medic jutsu since it left a trace of chakra repellant after every attack.

"We know you are there" said Sen with a smile.

Yuko glared at the friendly smile he gave them. He was dangerous, maybe more than his two companions which seemed to be twins. They were facing no other than team 5, which received training by Sasuke Uchiha.

"Formation A" said Kano to his team.

"Too simple" said Kuri to her twin.

"We can't see them" said Sen calmly and still smiling "we will need to improvise"

"Right" both said before Kano stood next to Sen.

"Stay back. We got good distance between us" said Rei

"You should know by know to not overestimate ninjas" said Yuko.

The next moment they looked back the ninjas had disappeared.

'They can't see us but we can see them' thought Yuko before taking a pair of glasses out and putting them on. She looked around. The world was a grey mass but their enemies that generated chakra shone a light blue. They had been specially made to detect ninjas since regular people didn't generate as much chakra and that was unless trained.

She also spotted a few shadow clones. She sent the vitadroids after the clones. They were gone in a few seconds.

"Improvising seems right after all" said Kuri before her brother nodded.

"They are right there" said Sen whose eyes were trained to see through any disturbance around him. The disguise of invisibility did not stop their enemy from affecting their environment. He could see the wind that they pushed push some plants. The space they used was affected. It was an instinct that Sen overdeveloped thanks to his training under a pair of Sharingan eyes and submitted under every kind of illusion.

"Hm" Kano smiled before taking Sen's hand.

"Ready Kuri?" asked Sen

"Ready" she said with a smile.

"What a…" was all Rei could say once she saw them jump out of their hiding place creating a pyramid with the girl at the top.

"Rain" screamed Kuri once Sen and Kano used their arms to launch her high into the sky. She took several kunais from a punch and threw them down.

Yuko and Ren thought they would be able to escape easily.

"Thunder!" screamed Kano sending a kunai horizontally behind the ones that were going down. It had attached an explosive tag to it and when it detonated, it gave a blast of energy to the kunais Kuri had sent making them go at unexpected speed.

"Fast!" shouted Yuko before she and Rei were barely able to evade the attack.

Yuko looked at the ninjas regroup. She thought fast. They had to get that Vitadrone before it was discovered what it was.

She gave a silent order to the other Vitadrones. She took Rei by the elbow and ran towards the village. The suits they were wearing gave them more strength but it was nothing magnificent but a few physical enhancements that were at the reach of humans.

They could sense one ninja behind them.

"It's the girl" said Rei giving a look back.

Yuko swallowed. One thing was to confront ninjas in the no man lands but other thing was to be so close to their homes filled with more ninjas.

"We just need to get close to the Vitadroid to make her escape" said Yuko

"I will stay" said Rei understanding the message. She turned around and stopped Kuri's path towards Yuko. She pulled the invisibility tag from her shoulder and a sword that had strapped to her back.

Kuri belonged to a clan that was proud of its agility to fight. Weapons no matter how flashy they were did not intimidate her. She hid and waited for Rei's next movement. She could hear her heart. Her hearing was flawless. It told her that this woman, who ever she served or if she served just herself, was afraid but not of being killed. The sound of her beating her told Kuri.

'She is protecting her comrade' thought Kuri being in the right track. She took out a radio and sent a small signal of help to her team. They needed to get the other one.

"Ha!" Rei swung her sword at the distracted Kuri sending the detached blade from the handle towards her.

Kuri vent her body back and looked at the flying blade. It had a small light on it. She noted before seeing it fly back towards her. It wasn't a boomerang. It was actually been guided towards her! She bent back and looked at the red dot on her chest.

Rei was transmitting that small ray of light from the handle of the sword. Kuri charged at her. She had to get that handle.

Rei noted the catlike movements. This girl was something else.

………….

Yuko entered the border of the village where she took a small laptop out. She looked around and spotted a small house that seemed to have no one inside. So she went in. she found she was wrong. There was an old couple sleeping in their bed. She was silent and moved to their kitchen where she opened the laptop letting out a hologram of Konoha form every direction, up and down included.

She never thought that the scanner she had planted in Konoha just a few days earlier would be so helpful even though she did not have a look of the Northern border of the village.

She used a pen like utensil to move the hologram and amplified it. She was looking for the signal of the Vitadroid. She found it deep under. She wondered how close she could get without being detected.

She took off the invisibility tag, packed her stuff and went out like an ordinary person. She just had to make sure to not come across her cousin's ANBU team and Kakashi Hatake. She walked calmly seeing a few villagers were out. They looked nervous so she acted a little nervous too. She spotted several ninjas in the roofs watching. None of them had their masks off. She cursed in her mind.

She got close to the building where the Vitadroid was being held but closer she could not get. It was severely guarded. She watched a large dog enter.

'Kiba has to be here' she thought.

She took out a little transmitter and sent a signal to the Vitadroid. She hoped it would get to it.

'Escape you piece of shit' she thought furiously.

In the inside, Kiba continued to keep guard on the Vitadroid when he saw no other than Anko and Hiroshi Morita go into Hidan's cell.

'This can't be good' he thought hurrying over. He just gave one glance at the Vitadroid before going.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kiba. He looked at Hiroshi looking over the silent but smiling Hidan. The boy was still very unstable according to the report Kumi had made. He may never be the sweet boy from team 7 again.

"I want to ask him some questions" said Hiroshi in a monotone voice.

"I will keep an eye on him" said Anko.

Kiba had heard that she would be taking on the tasks of Ebisu and Gai since they were no longer around and tutor Hiroshi with his aptitude problem. Naruto had been glad for that still Kiba was worried for what she would teach him. After she had trained Lee a few years back Kiba was still surprised by the orthodox techniques she taught him.

"Fine" he said thinking of his guard. Soon Sasuke would be there with Ino for medical inspection and a more thoroughly interrogation. So he left them and went back to his post. Akamaru was already there with their lunch. He gave another look at his guard; she was still there sitting and tied. But she was more awake now and he failed to see that.

Just as he ended, he saw Sasuke and Ino coming. He opened the door and they went in.

"What a fuck!" screamed Kiba

They hurried to where the woman had been secure. No matter how good of a ninja you were no one was suppose to be able to escape that room or the iron waved ropes.

"How did she do it?" said Kiba.

"A blade cut this, didn't you search her?" Sasuke asked, taking the cut rope.

"Of course I did!" claimed Kiba.

"Sasuke look," said Ino putting together the cut sides. The knot was on the opposite side, 'How can someone do that after being well secure? Her legs tied to the chair and arms tied behind her back.'

"Damn Revolutionaries," said Sasuke.

………..

"Hurry" commanded Yuko as the saved Vitadrone followed. They ran faster finding they were discovered.

Kano had talked to his sister after the revolutionaries had gotten away from her. They were after something in the village. Kano spotted the shadows running.

"Sensei" he reported to Sasuke "the infiltrators are going north straight"

"Good job" said Sasuke

"Should I call the others?" asked Kano

"No, this is a job for team Moon Side" he smiled at the thought of capturing more Revolutionaries.

Naruto received the message first and lost no time getting to their meeting point. He forgot all about the talk he was going to have with his students.

"We have to catch up to them first," said Sasuke.

"Hai" they said before running after them.

"How many are there?" asked Shikamaru.

"Eight, including the one that just escaped" said Sasuke

"Kiba was right, they aren't human" said Ino, "the way those ropes were cut is not normal."

"Outside help?" asked Neji.

"No, no one unauthorized went in," said Ino

"We searched her well, how could it be that she had weapons," said Mina.

"And how did she knew that her friends were here" said Naruto

"Like I told you they aren't human," repeated Kiba

They continued running the rest of the night. They knew their enemies would get tired.

"They stopped," said Neji who had been using his Byakugan "they are at a waterfall. One of them is in a rock in the middle of the stream"

"One took off her invisibility," said Hinata also giving a look "the rest are still hidden"

"What is she doing?" asked Neji.

The Vitadroid turned her hands to the sky, opened her mouth, and stood like that.

"We will wait," said Sasuke

Therefore, they waited, a whole day passed, and the Vitadroid did not move.

"Are they messing with us?" asked Tenten

"No" said Kiba "there is something in the air, a sound but it's hard to capture even for Akamaru"

"A signal" said Shikamaru before receiving questioning looks "remember the thing you told us about Naruto; The ship like thing that the Revolutionaries used to take away the villagers? I bet she is calling for them"

"With her voice?" asked Sai

"After all she isn't human," said Sasuke "we will be able to learn more about them to take them down"

Naruto silently went closer. He strained his eyes to detect the Revolutionaries. He wondered if his mother was with them or they were all not human.

Kiba did not mention he had smelled Yuko and other human. He asked Akamaru to keep quiet.

They felt the rush of air above. There was no vision of the sky anymore. A gigantic ship had come in a flash. From bellow, there was only very light metal almost white. The ship had the shape of an arrow with a wide middle. Several turbines kept it in the air. Nevertheless, the best way to describe it was huge; it was so immense like a village.

'How in the world did she make that in four years' Naruto thought before they watched descend a rope latter.

"Now" said Sasuke before placing a hand on Sakura' shoulder; She did not want to stay behind but it was for the best. She knew this would be her last mission before her child was born.

Mina swallowed and hesitated. Neji did not fail to see this as they charged.

"Block them!" they heard someone shout before they were tackled to the ground by a strong wind.

"She is here," said Naruto to himself before looking up. She was up there somewhere.

"Ha!" As they stood, Sasuke threw a gigantic shuriken that went straight for the enemy that had sent the signal. It cut her head. He heard one of the revolutionaries gasp before running after the head that had fallen into the current.

"Akamaru fetch!" shouted Kiba and in a few seconds, Akamaru was holding the head by the long hair and in the way of the revolutionary.

"Forget it Rei! We have to go!" shouted Yuko starting up the latter.

"Hai" she said silently to herself before retrieving the headless body and running to the latter. She was now more visible since she had droplets of water from the waterfall on her.

From above more wind, attacks came stopping them from reaching the latter and revolutionaries.

Shino had heard Rei and did not waste time. He used a twisted handle kunai and threw it with a metallic string attach to it. It went around her from shoulders to feet before he pulled on it and she fell.

"Rei?" asked Shino taking his Anbu mask off for her. She stayed silent not wanting him to recognize her by her voice. That night four years ago, when they had gone off to the forest to let the dangerous spider go had stayed in her mind printing dreams on her heart. They had talked for hours, to then fall sleep by a fallen trunk. He had told her about the way he used his body for fighting and she was not disgusted by it.

"Shino" she couldn't help herself. She pushed a paper into his hands.

"Hia!" Yuko had jumped off the latter and gone after Shino.

As she fell, her cousin before another rage of wind pushed them apart tackled her.

Shino looked back at his team that continued trying to fight the wind attacks and then to Rei. He could see the shadows of her face. He cut the string away and let her go.

"Hurry" he whispered to her. She kneeled him in the gut before punching him to make it look real.

The moon side team watched angrily as their enemy escaped.

Akamaru padded towards Kiba and dropped the head.

"Not a total loss" said Kiba handing it to Sasuke.

"I guess," he said tiredly before they went back to the village. In the way Shino showed them the piece of paper that he supposedly ripped from the Revolutionary. They would be leaving on another mission very soon.

……….

Naruto walked into the office. The others had gone to examine the head and whatnot. His light mood surprised him even when he spotted Maeko and Yasuo making out on the couch of his office. He coughed before they let go looking embarrass.

"Sorry sensei" said Maeko

Naruto sighed, "Just don't start making babies," he said before dismissing them.

Maeko's face inflated as she tried to keep the laughter inside.

"Hai" said Yasuo with a smile before they left.

…………..

"Oh my" said Tsunade as she touched with a gloved hand one of the many pipes that came out of the head "this is organic yet…" she checked one by one and then letting the other medic nins from team Moon side have a look.

"One thing is for sure" said Sakura showing them the inside of the head where the receptors were "she was made"

However, since the battle Hinata could a have told them that. She had seen a large group of those things and she did not believe they were twins. She had seen over twenty same faces.

The components of the supposed woman were as organs yet held no genetic code. The blood was an almost see through substance charged mostly with electrolyte particles and other elements and a few vitamins. The skull was metal as the piece of spine it had kept.

"Who ever did this has great skill," said Tsunade examining the skull "it's an exact duplicate of a human skull and it wasn't just molded"

"Not even Orochimaru could get this far" said Sasuke "or else he wouldn't had been after new bodies"

"But to my knowledge there is no one out there that can actually cultivate organs. This is more than close for whoever did it did not use a genetic code"

"We have to open the head," said Sakura

They looked at the bare metal skull. They had taken already the tissue bare handed since every time they approached a knife it hardened like rock and they had wanted to keep it intact for study.

Tenten proceeded with a special knife she had made years ago under the teachings of Kushina. That knife could cut through anything. She was careful making sure the skull could be reconstructed later on. What they found was nothing like a human brain. It was a pure dark mass; smooth, black, shiny and hard.

"Its has hidden traps," said Shikamaru.

Sakura took out the dark matter and with it its connections and eye balls before placing it in a jar with a preserving liquid.

"I will work on it," said Sakura to the rest. She would not be able to do much from now on.

Therefore, they left her to work.

…………………….

Sasuke had the mission organized in a few days. Only Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Sai, Kiba, and he would be going. It was an undercover mission. The paper Shino got from Rei was a pamphlet promoting the next place where the Revolutionaries' suppose Rave would be. They had to make sure it would happen and how to get close to see what really happens that makes regular people want to join the Revolution. It was North West of Konoha just outside its border not far from where Hoshi's village had been.

Ino and Tenten dressed as commoners and went to the small village. They looked around some shops and ate at some local restaurant. It was a peaceful place but the Kunoichis did not fail to see some people were tense, mostly the young people. The day of the Rave was not specified but they had to guess it was close. They had to get in soon.

Late that night they went into a bar but they were not even sure they could call it that. It was all too quiet and calm for exception of a young group discussing over a table. They whispered harshly and pointed at a paper in the table. Kiba smiled like the devil when he saw it was identical at the one they had.

"So they Rave is really going to be here?" said Ino picking into their table.

"Wh…what are you talking about!" said one of the guys taking the paper into his pocket.

"Don't worry, we are invited too" said Sai leaning on Ino's shoulder.

"It's going to be so fun!" squealed Ino.

"Have you been to one before?" asked an innocent looking girl.

"You see those guys there," said Sai pointing at their team at a table "we got all together because we just can't keep away from the Rave"

"Then why don't you join them" asked a girl that looked at them suspiciously.

"Because we don't feel like it" said Ino sounding snobby "I don't get why they chose this place. People here are so dull"

"Hm" smiled Sai "at least can you help us know when it will be. We still have jobs back home"

"I am not sure," said a guy "they told us not to tell…"

"Boring!" cried Ino before taking Sai's hand "I bet it isn't even going to be around this place with all these boring people"

"Ten days! Okay?" said one of the girls before covering her mouth.

"Thanks!" Said Ino before she and Sai went to sit with the others

"That was easy," said Shikamaru.

"We got ten days to go back for the others and be back here," said Sasuke

"Hey I just heard two of those guys say that they were given that pamphlet just yesterday," said Kiba who had taken a special pill to increase his senses.

"Then they are close" said Shikamaru giving a questioning look at Sasuke 'do you want to chase after them?'

"We will go back to the village" said Sasuke "and get the others"

…………..

'I can't stand it anymore' she thought looking at the desert sky 'this war, I have to do something. She said she would not use me like so many people said wanted to but I cannot believe her. I can't believe anyone but… he is here again?'

"Many think it's suspicious of you to sneak out like that from the village," said Gaara

"Just to show you your defenses are not as strong as you thought they were," she said sitting on the sand "I will be back in a while"

"What are you waiting for here every night" he had seen her looking at the sky every night.

'Looking for them, for her' thought this woman "enjoying the coldness of my loneliness because I hate the day since being in the desert its so damn hot" she said standing " now leave me alone"

"You never really told from where you came," said Gaara

"A land far, far away from here where ninjas are just rumors and games for children. I was brought here against my will and I don't know my way back" she responded

"You said the same thing last time," said Gaara

"Because that's all the truth you need to know," she said a soft wind pushed her dark hair to reveal a delicate face tanned by the burning sun of Suna. Dark eyes shinning like marvels and tattoos running in the upper right and lower left of her face.

Gaara had wondered where else she had tattooed.

"What is in your mind?" asked the woman noticing his far away look.

"Don't go back too late, you need rest for your chores to come," he said giving her the back.

"Chores, of course" she said falling to the sand again 'who can I trust? Gaara who can I trust?' she wondered in her mind.

Gaara gave a bare look back. She had sprawled herself in the sand like a star. He wondered why he let her stay at the village.

…………..Naruto's Dream…………

_A beating heart before his eyes letting our a flowing black blood, microcell within the cells generating an energy that was fed to a monster, death and more death before hidden life makes its appearance under a rock. There were Cities as high as the sky falling to the depths of the earth. He knew those cities were of the past. There was a girl standing among corpses of those cities calling for help. Her body was aching but it was not because she was tired. There is a rock in her chest shining with darkness and light as one. It was beautiful. He wanted it. She ran from him, from everyone. She kept screaming for help but no one understood her. She fell captured, caged, and now looks darkly at the world around her. She believes in no one but herself even when she calls herself a monster in the inside._

_There is a burning sensation in his body and he looks around at the flames that shine blue. Among the flames, he recognizes a figure of someone he believed dead. A man he had killed but now something in his mind told him he was still alive. Someone is running in those flames. A bunch of red hair with white flashes cross his view and grey eyes shinning with power about to be extinguished. An army follows her. Small souls but they are strong and extinguishing the flames._

"_STOP!" a wave of energy hits him in the back. He turns around to see the same scared girl. She is standing above human corpses. She is crying because she is lonely and scared. Her skin is burning with black writing. Naruto could tell her feelings. She was scared because she was lost and no matter where she had gone and went, she was lost._


	10. Rave

NL: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 10: Rave

Naruto woke up from his dream with a frown. Morning was arriving and he knew that the rest of team Moon side was already coming back to the village. It had passed a few days since he had made contact with anyone of the team. Shino was off somewhere in some secret grounds of his clan looking for new insects. Chouji was too busy planning his wedding, which would be a great feast for what he heard. Sakura was still working on the black brain like thing. Mina and Neji were busy looking after the Tsukyuga clan. Hinata was also looking after her clan but took time take Hanabi's team and her team to train in the wild. Lee was looking after the academy students.

Morning was finally there. He was always up earlier than that but that day that dream had kept him in a place so deep. He stood and stretched before getting ready for the office. He wondered for a single moment what did he see in being Hokage be so great when a child.

Childish desire of superiority; it was not but a desire to protect everyone and be acknowledge. He had that now. It had a backlash on him when women started pursuing him but even that now was over.

'Can a war be really this boring?' he thought as he packed his weapons of emergency.

He glared at the light of the new morning once he was outside.

'I wonder how the others are doing' he thought as he started another ordinary day on his not so ordinary life.

………….

Shino could lie. Why not? He was not in the secret grounds of his clan. He was off in the records of Konoha and with the help of no other than Yasuo.

"An assignment from the Hokage" he said to Yasuo who believed every word. Why not if it was Naruto's friend?

Therefore, Shino looked through the information that teams had gathered as they fought other nations. Shino looked for clues on the Revolutionaries and most of all Rei. He wondered why he let the others know of the pamphlet. He could a have gone on his own and find her. He was mad that Sasuke did not include him in the mission. At least now, they were coming back and they would meet half way of the village in a few days.

"Find anything?" asked Yasuo after getting something to eat

"No" said Shino as he continued searching. All he had found was that the Revolution kept well hidden from every country they made contact. On his way, he found an old Akatsuki file. He dismissed it before going back to his search but at the end of the day, it turned into a failure.

On his way home Shino walked dark streets. His coat now barely covering the lower part of his face was good protection against the cold.

"You!" a woman appeared on his path.

"Rena, was it?" he said recognizing the thin mouth

"So now you remember me!" her face was red with anger.

"Are you pregnant?" he simply asked before she fell to the ground

"No!" she screamed

"Then we got nothing to talk about" said Shino before going on his way.

"So it was just a one night stand, was it!" she was mad

"Let me think, one night at the bar and then your bed for one night so I guess you are right. If you are not pregnant then there is nothing to talk about" he said as he continued his way.

"Bastard!!!" screamed Rena before stomping away.

Shino though still kind of quiet had needs as any man. Usually his partner on mischief was Kiba. Hunting as his friends called it for fresh meat was something they had done every night or so. Both were the loneliest members of the team but they coped with it.

That night with no Kiba to accompany him on the hunt he decided to go home and he had to admit to himself that now with Rei more fresh on his mind he felt kind of guilty for sleeping in so many beds through the last four years. He entered his small home and went to bed wondering if Rei had been as bad as him. The thought made him mad.

……the next day……

Chouji woke up early and got ready in a few seconds before running, yes running, to the village's commercial center. With him were a few members of his clan and part of Maemi's family to order some of the stuff that would be needed for the wedding. It had to be before Maemi's pregnancy could be notice, according to their parents. They did not mind at that.

Chouji went for the fitting of his clothes. He got an appointment at the barbershop for a day before the big day and ordered a large supply of food and sake.

"Chouji" said Sakura meeting him at the baby shop

"Hey Sakura" he said "do you know of any good present for Maemi, for when the baby is born"

"But she only has one month. There is still…"

"I know but I am just so happy about it. I am not sure I know what I will get her" said Chouji looking at the small clothes he held "I don't even know if it is a boy or girl"

"What worries you?" asked Sakura

"Well…" it was something he had already tried to talk with Shikamaru but even he didn't have an answer "you know that in my family we are big boned. I was wondering what I could…the only good friend I had as a child was Shikamaru and…"

"You are worried that your child will not find good friends for his or her physic?" Sakura before he nodded "don't worry" she said with a smile "good friends don't pay attention to stuff like that. Like Shikamaru when he became your friend. You have a good heart Chouji and I bet your child will be the same and that's really what counts"

"Thanks Sakura" but Chouji already knew that. He just needed reassurance "you got the same time of pregnancy as Maemi, right?"

"Yeah" she said with a smile.

"Then I will find something good for you too" he said before continuing his search.

Sakura could only smile and shake her head. She could already hear Momotaro waking on the pouch she had on the back.

After leaving the shop, she went home. It was somewhat creepy to live in the house where Sasuke parent's died. Still she held to the place. She unstrapped her son from her back before going to see the black matter brain. She had found the protective material rather difficult to break. Once she had it open she found circuit after circuit after booby-trap that could destroy the entire thing if she did a mistake. She decided she needed help with it so she had already called Kumi for it.

However, Kumi would not be able to make it until a week later since it seemed that something bad had happened with the Tsukyuga and Hyuuga.

'And Hinata is still away' she thought before going to make dinner. It was somewhat quiet when Sasuke was not around but not as bad as before when she was pregnant of her first son. Then it had been all so quiet. She looked at Momo eat already by himself. He was a smart quiet child and playful when he was with other children.

"Mama"he said pointing to the ground. His spoon had fallen.

"Hm" she smiled before picking it up and cleaning it. She gave it to him "be more careful," she told him.

"Hai!" he sang with a smile. He was smart in a good way like his father.

……………

Hinata knew Mina and Neji were having some trouble. That was the reason why she took Mina's team to train in the wild to keep them off her mind. Hanabi was part of that team. They could also bond a little more as sisters. It was coming to that time that Hinata would marry and then Hanabi would start looking for someone.

If she had known that it was best to stay, she would have. Still the good times she passed with team 1 and her own team could not be a waste of time. After only she and Hanabi were walking back home did they notice all the noise coming from the gates of the Hyuuga estate.

"You said it!" said a Tsukyuga woman pointing at the face of a Hyuuga "you liar!"

"Take that back you insensible beast" said the Hyuuga in a low threatening voice.

"Insensible!" other Tsukyuga cried in outrage.

"Enough!" shouted Mina in the middle of all. The Tsukyuga became quiet.

"You are no one to order us!" shouted a Hyuuga.

"But I am" said Hinata stepping forwards, she looked at Mina "what's going on?"

"Gossiping, a rumor was created and other rumors from it. Hinata, I can't…" Mina held her head before her feet lost some balance.

"Sensei!" Hanabi caught her as she was falling to the ground.

"I want to know who started, right now!" shouted Hanabi worried for her sensei.

"I saw a Tsukyuga enter the study of Hiashi-sama while he was not there and take a scroll that has been reported missing" said a Hyuuga.

"Are you sure it was a Tsukyuga" said Kumi that came forwards with Hiashi. They had been talking about the matter for a while. In that time, Mina had tried to keep the members of the clans out of each other's necks.

"I saw the red eyes and the insignia of the clan of her clothes" said the Hyuuga.

"It was from there that the rumors started," said Kumi.

"They could be facts" said Hotaka; Hinata's fiancé "the Tsukyuga that comes here more often than anyone is Mina-sama and since now she is married to someone of our clan her entrance here is much more easier"

"Hotaka" the color left Hinata's face as she replayed his words on her mind.

She looked for Neji and found him standing behind Hiashi. He looked dead serious but was not trying to fight what Hotaka had just said.

"How dare you accuse…" a Tsukyuga was already shouting.

"Hotaka" Mina pulled herself to her feet and walked up to him. Her movement was without strength but still it stung on his face. Mina held the hand she had used to slap him in the air. She was breathing hard. She had wanted to talk things out but her body moved alone. She had never been so insulted.

"How dare you," said Hotaka in a quiet voice before taking hold of her wrist.

"Let her go" said Neji with a glare. His Byakugan was activated.

"Let her go Hotaka" said Hiashi.

"Receiving orders from him. To where has our clan gone to. There is no more order if we let everyone talk at the same time" said Hotaka letting go of Mina

Whispers erupted among the Hyuuga. Some agreed with Hotaka, others did not. Those who did not were mostly those who used to belong to the lower branch of the clan.

"I swear over my life that I will search every corner and get that scroll back to Hiashi-sama" said Mina gaining her voice back "all other rumors. I ask you to forget. This is a priority for both clans" she looked up at everyone "we have worked hard to create good bonds between us. Let's not let all that fall to the ground now"

"And if some of you still doubt her then I will help her to look for the scroll," said Neji standing next to her.

Mina could read in the eyes of some Hyuuga that they also did not trust Neji for he used to be part of the lower branch.

After that, they all went home. The leaders of the clans accorded for a day to continue talking about what they would do.

Hinata closed the door to her room. She had seen that empty look on Hotaka's eyes when he looked at Mina and Neji. It had scared her.

'He doesn't know them. That's why he doesn't trust them' she thought rationally 'once this is all over and solved he will see his mistake' she sat on her bed and lied back. Mina had been so weak back there. She would talk to her about how long had that discussion had been going on.

………….

Mina entered their room and fell face first on the bed. She gave a light sob before leaning on her elbows.

"You almost fainted back there," said Neji.

"I might be getting under the weather," said Mina before standing and undoing her kimono. She walked around the bed and got under the covers.

Neji could not help to smile when he saw her pick at him as he undressed.

"Everything will be fine," he told her.

'I hope so' she thought before falling sleep.

Neji sighed when he found she was sleep. They had not had much intimately since the end of the battle two weeks before. He had sensed she was depressed and had gotten over it but now she was just evading him. He wondered what he could do.

As he thought about that Mina turned on her sleep and embraced him. She had a light smile on her face. He wanted to break Hotaka's neck in to so many pieces. Neji could almost bet it was he who started that rumor.

…………..

Hanabi was silent as she left her room. She knew Mina or the Tsukyuga wouldn't take a scroll from them. She left the Hyuuga estate and went to the Tsukyuga. In midway, she met with Maiya. She had not known of what occurred until she got home from training with her team and Hinata.

"Mina is pregnant," said Maiya "she hasn't told Neji yet"

"Why?" asked Hanabi

"Insecurity, she is kind of scared but when I saw her today when she got back I saw stress and a lot of anger. That is bad for the baby" said Maiya "and since she is the leader of the clan she can't help it"

"We have to find that scroll no matter what" said Hanabi "sensei's health is in the line"

"I know I shouldn't ask but what was it about?" asked Maiya.

"It contained forbidden techniques of our clan," said Hanabi "and only father, Hinata and I know that"

"And the one that took it" said Maiya

……………..

After a long day, Lee was going home and as usual, he passed to say hi to Gai-sensei. He was silent as always. Lee never failed him to bring a lotus even as winter was over them. He would not fail him or the other ninjas that rested under ground. He had made up his mind and he would tell Naruto the next day. He felt Anko sensei did not have the stamina to look after all the academy students Gai and Ebizu sensei looked after. Also he wanted to help a few dead last Genin. He knew Tenten would understand as well as the others.

………………

"Quit the team!" shouted Naruto slamming his hands on the desk.

"I want to be an academy professor," said Lee "they are spirits of youth that need to be trained to burn like a wild fire of summer"

"Lee" said Naruto with a tired voice "are you sure?"

"Of course; there is an empty space where Gai-sensei used to be and I want to fill it," said Lee with a shiny smile.

Naruto sighed knowing Sasuke would get on his case for not trying to fight Lee on his decision "fine but I expect over achieving results"

"If I fail I should give a thousand laps around Konoha," said Lee

"I knew you would say something like that," said Naruto.

Tsunade could only smile from her desk.

………..

"Take care" said Sakura the day team Moon side minus her and Lee left.

It took them two days to meet with the others. There Naruto told Sasuke of Lee's decision.

"He may change his mind later," said Sasuke with hope. Lee was their best fighter along with Sakura. They could not lose both now.

They went back to the village where the Rave would be. Two days before the great event Kiba smelled in the air metal just like the one of which the Revolutionary's ship was made of. It was faint, maybe from a few days ago.

"They are here somewhere," said Kiba.

"They came and left to not be detected. I bet they left a spy or two in the village," said Shikamaru.

"If they did they didn't detect us," said Sasuke "they must be civilians"

They waited close to the village. Some of them infiltrated among the commoners trying to hear for anything. When the night arrived, Naruto had the guard.

"I heard there is some trouble with your clan and Mina's," he said to Hinata who brought him something warm to drink. It was getting cold.

"We will solve it," said Hinata as they looked at the full moon "your mother was in the battle two weeks ago" she finally told him "you saw her before didn't you?"

"The time we confronted the Revolutionaries" he said feeling a little calmer to know he did not have to keep the secret to himself "I kind of suspected that but I didn't get the chance to see her" said Naruto

"Naruto…is she on our side?" asked Hinata "because no ninja was reported dead by them in the battle and…"

"She is not our ally" said Naruto "or our enemy" he looked at the sky "she is just protecting those people and looking for the books as us"

"If we just had one then we could know what to expect from them," said Hinata "I am pretty sure that's how your mother created those things"

"I guess so," said Naruto. He knew that the book he had to be kept secret even from Hinata. He had learned some bad techniques from the book. It was scary because every time that he opened the book randomly in a page it showed him forbidden jutsus.

Down by the fire Mina thought quietly. She was looking at the fire tiredly. She was wrapped in the same blanket as Neji. Her hand was on her belly.

'I should a have stayed' she thought 'I had a good excuse' the stolen scroll of the Hyuuga was still lost. She could a have said it was very important to find it and stay in the village.

'What are you thinking?' thought Neji embracing her and placing a hand at top of hers.

The rest of the team slept on. Tenten was a little cold that Lee was not there with her.

A few hours later Sai replaced Naruto on the watch.

"Wait" said Naruto before both looked at the sky. Slowly moving they saw a figure in the sky. It made no sound and no shadow but it was there.

"Its tonight" said Naruto

In a few seconds, they had everyone up and ready.

"Those little bastards lied to us," said Ino placing her mask on.

"Should a have expected it. They didn't seem to like you much Ino" said Shikamaru as they started moving.

They followed the ship to the other edge of the village and saw it land from afar. A few seconds later, they heard a melody.

"Akamaru can't hear it" said Kiba.

They looked at the shadows of the forest. The melody was difficult to recognize; was it a voice or a musical instrument.

"Guys look," said Chouji as he came back from checking the village.

From the branches they saw several young adults and teenagers walk towards the forest.

"No children or elders came out, just them" said Chouji

"The darkness call" whispered Ino as they too followed the melody.

"They don't want children or elders there," said Sasuke.

"It's because of the pain they inflict in the minds at the end," said Tenten.

They stopped in their tracks "Shikamaru, Mina, Sai" said Sasuke "you stay behind as backup"

"Hai" they said, Mina was glad.

The rest went on. They expected something like what they were seeing. Several platforms lifted people at different levels. At front stood the ship just above the trees lighting everything; it started to lower a platform that was darkened but they still could see figures standing.

A soft beat started to sound before a bright yellow light came from the stage.

"Where have we seen that guy before?" asked Kiba.

Naruto remembered well. His name was Minoru and he was a strong seer that had connected them to the past. He had not changed much in the last four years.

_(Puntos__Cardinalles –Cardinal Points- by Café__Tacuba- I__don't own any__Mexican__band but you can look for the video)_

**Love and sweetness**

**Strength and courage**

**Four cardinal points**

**With****which you sail…**

**Through****streets and cities,**

**Without****knowing names**

**Never lost**

**Always located**

**Where you are, you find yourself**

**X**

**Love and sweetness**

**Strength and courage**

**Four cardinal points**

**With which you sail…**

**And when lost**

**Because of feeling fear**

**Forget the past, don't think of the future, and that's enough**

**X**

**Do not****envy anyone,**

**Never ambition****anything,**

**Do not own obedience to anyone****(x2)**

**X**

**Through streets and cities, without knowing names**

**Never lost, Always located where you are you find yourself**

**X**

**Don't envy anyone,**

**Never ambition****anything,**

**Don't own obedience to anyone (x2)**

**Don't own obedience to anyone**

**Don't own obedience to anyone**

There was a long silence after the song was over. Minoru gave a shy smile before walking to a latter and going into the ship. A few seconds later, they saw a woman come down.

Naruto and the others remembered her. Her name was Katana and she was supposed to be dead. The Geisha boss looked remote from her true age; 51.

"I would like to welcome you all to this Rave but I won't" she said with a smile "since none of you seem to be having any fun I guess we are losing our time here"

They noticed the anger on some people.

"But we will give you one more chance" said Katana brushing away a blond strand from her face. The stage became darkness again.

"Let's move," said Sasuke.

They moved around the edges and in the shadows. There was mist coming from the stage now

"Ahhh, au, au, au, a, a" Shino stopped and looked at singer. It was Rei.

_(Busca un Problema- look for a problem- by Natalia Lafourcade- I don't own this singer or any group she has played in)_

**Look, look for a problem now**

**Look, look for it, you can find it**

**X**

**Run, run to mother's bed**

**Tell her that tonight you are not going to arrive...**

**To the house, the house**

**X**

**Look, look****now in your shoes**

**A cigarette, you can find it**

**X**

**Look, look for the person who will make**

**Your dreams become reality**

**X**

**Enter****tiptoeing, no one****will listen**

**Your shoes at 12 of the night**

**Run to the bed and think**

**What you will say on the following day to your****dad**

**X**

**(choir)**

**And they can****kick you out****of your house**

**Or****ground you****in the week**

**The drinks can****prohibited**

**Nevertheless, you are owner of your life.**

**papapapapaueeo**

**papapapapaueeo**

**papapapapaueeo**

**papapapapaaaaaaueeo****(choir x 3)**

"Naruto, what's going on?" asked Chouji; he remembered Rei.

"I don't know," said Naruto as they watched some people dance.

"Wooo! We are getting some beat here after all!" shouted Katana "let's not lose it!"

_(Ser Humano –To be Human/ Human Being- by Natalia Lafourcade)_

**We are only one in some place**

**A small place where there only is**

**Green, blue, brown pain…I only have to wait**

**X**

**I bike, I will defeat**

**Even when I am tired, I will go on**

**Thousands of people today…**

**Will not survive**

**X**

**They can't complain, they are human beings**

**I can't complain****I****am condemned**

**X**

**The portion of a point in the universe**

**And the advanced ones don't want to see us**

**Yes I complain of living**

**I only have to wait…**

**While some die, others are born**

**While some run, others sleep**

**They dream the daily routine**

**They only have to wait**

**X**

**They can't complain, they are human beings**

**I can't complain, I am condemned**

**They can't complain, they are human beings**

**I can't complain, I am condemned**

**Ah, ah, ah…Uhhh**

**X**

**I can't complain, I am a human being**

**I can't complain I am condemned**

**I can't complain, I am a human being**

**I can't complain I am condemned**

**I can't complain, I am a human being**

**I can't complain I am condemned**

**(I can't complain, I can't complain, I can't complain, I can't complain!!!)**

…**I am condemned.**

"Is it hot here or is just me?" asked Katana

"It's your menopause you old hag" said Sasuke. He wondered why old women those days looked so much younger.

They had surrounded the stage and were ready to infiltrate.

"This show isn't only to have fun. It is also to tell you that we are all in danger because of these times of war," said Yuko jumping into the stage.

"Isn't that your cousin Naruto?" asked Tenten.

"It is" said Naruto 'So she is with mother on this'

"Humans lose view of what is important easily," said Yuko "We take for granted what we already have and don't think of those who don't have. The lords and the shinobi villages are making great profits out of the battle and death of many. Most of those who die are people like you who lived in peace and with the usual life problems. We have to speak to them and make them see that we are part of this world too. That we matter as well and that we can turn things around; that we can change things"

_(Revolución –Revolution- by Amaral, this was the song that inspired me for this fic, please look at the video)_

**We are too many and they will not be able to pass**

**Over the years that we had to shut up**

**By prohibited books and the secret entrances**

**By all those that dared to shout****that the Earth was round and**

**That more than****dragons and abysses**

**Where the maps****ended**

**By the nights of emptiness**

**When you went to sleep****hoping for****the luck****to return****smiling**

**With open eyes waiting****for a miracle**

**OHHHH!**

**X**

**I feel that our****hour****has arrived**

**This is our****revolution**

**We are too many and they will not be able to pass**

**Over the life that we want to inherit**

**Where****I am****not scared to say what I think**

**By all the songs that begin to be born**

**To not be listened and now****are****going****to be**

**Sung with rage by****those who****they****always****shut up**

**X**

**I feel that our hour has arrived**

**This is our****revolution**

**We are a blinding light**

**Strong, more brilliant than****the sun!**

**(Revolution, this is the day of revolution)**

**X**

**By all the songs that begin to be born**

**To not be listened and now are going to be**

**Sung with rage by those who they always shut up**

**Ohh!**

**X**

**I feel that our hour has arrived**

**This is our****revolution**

**Because I feel that, this****is the moment**

**To forget what to separated****us****and to think about what****unites****us**

**(Revolution, this is the day of revolution)****this is ours revolution**

**(REVOLUTION)**

"I think we should wait for them to be done. We need to see the technique they used to make so many join them through pain," said Kiba.

"I agree," said Shino.

"Alright" said Sasuke "some of you go get Mina. We will need her skills to interrogate some of those revolutionaries"

"Hai" said Naruto before he, Shino, Kiba, and Tenten went back to get Mina

"I am…I am not going" said Mina.

"what? Why not?" asked Naruto taken by surprise

"I can't Naruto," said Mina looking down.

"You are pregnant," said Tenten following her instinct before Mina tensed.

"You are?" asked Naruto looking at Mina.

"I am" she said, "I am sorry"

"What the fuck were you thinking on coming here then!" growled Naruto "now you will only get on the way"

"I had to help somehow," said Mina.

"Of everyone I expected more of you Mina," said Naruto

"You are not my father Naruto. Don't you dare talk like that to me" said Mina.

"How could I not! You know well this team is falling apart. I thought you would at least try to help" first Sakura, then Lee and now Mina 'none of them are trying to help, they just really don't care' "I bet those two man whores would already be pregnant if they weren't guys!" he pointed at Shino and Kiba

"Hey!" said Kiba waving his fist. Shino popped a vein.

"Naruto calm down" said Tenten "she just can't come so leave it at that"

"There is no point on you getting angry," said Shikamaru "she is just not going"

"We will stay with her," said Sai "if that's not a problem for you also"

Naruto glared "let's go" he told the others before they went back with the others.

"They have been just playing songs and giving speeches," said Sasuke

"And Mina?" asked Neji

"She is feeling bad," said Tenten before Naruto could say anything.

"Bad? What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"She just can't come. She will tell you later," said Naruto.

They waited a while longer. People from the ship brought drinks and food out and took them to the platforms filled with tables and dancing spaces. These people were having the time of their lives. Even they, being ninjas thought it would be fun to be there. Many of them planned to have some fun once they got back to Konohagakure.

Naruto wasn't one of them. He was mad at Sasuke and Sakura for not waiting again for the war to be over to have another child, he was also mad at Lee for letting go of the team, and he was mad at Mina for not speaking before. He had noticed the looks Shino and Kiba had given to Rei and Yuko. It wasn't the first time they saw them since four years ago. They were keeping secrets like that from the team. Chouji seemed a little distracted thinking of his wedding but towards him, he only felt jealousy.

'At least Hinata seems controlled' thought Naruto seeing how well she kept her mind on the mission.

"And now for the great finally we will have the founder of the Revolution talk" announced Katana.

Naruto's eyes did not move from looking at the stage. He saw legs climb down from the ship and in a few seconds, his mind was flooded with questions. It was a man and he looked old.

This old man smiled at the public that clapped for him.

"thank you all of you for coming" said the old man "in a few moments all of you will know how it feels like when the war touches you" he said "I lost my wife and children to the one before this one and the pain was killing and still hurts. If not only I but also others had fought maybe then they would have survive along with other families. I know a woman who was condemned to make weapons for war. She was beaten up almost everyday and to keep some of dignity she had to kill. None of you wants something like that happening to you so I ask you to have an open mind and feel for a few moments how it would be to be touched by the war. Then you may decide if you want to join us and make a change"

There was something in the air. It spread faster than fire in an autumn forest. The feeling attached to their hearts. The people that had been feeling so happy and well before were now on their knees holding their guts.

"Ah!" a woman screamed and cried before others followed her including men. They fell to the ground rolling and screaming. Their feelings had been turned upside down.

The Konoha Shinobi held to their guts. They had not been enjoying much but still the pain was great. Some of them had to hold to something to not fall,

"Um" Mina though a little far away felt the great change and held herself on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Said Shikamaru helping her to stay seated

"Its happening" she said "the pain…in their minds is so…" she covered her mouth with her hand before running behind a tree and vomiting.

'Ino' thought Sai looking in direction of the Rave.

Minutes passed like hours before the feeling disappeared slowly.

"Now you know how it will feel when the war comes to touch you. Don't think this will not happen to you. This is the reason why we choose your village. We know that the Rain country is planning to take over your village and use it as a base in your country" said the old man "it will happen soon. You can stay and perish or you can join us and we will help you get rid off invaders. And if you want you may follow us and join us in the White Wind" he pointed at the ship "and fight without having to hold weapons to protect your life and those close to you"

They watched some people stay silent and think while others talked in-group. Some started to get down from the platforms and got forwards to the ship.

"Gather your stuff and your families. We will wait here for you but make it before sunrise" said the old man "and if you feel like thinking about it then we will be back in a few days. Just wait for the darkness call"

"What do we do?" asked Ino

"We infiltrate," said Sasuke


	11. Outside You Don’t Exist

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 11: Outside You Don't Exist

"Right" said Naruto "I will go"

Sasuke was the leader of the team and even Naruto respected that as Hokage. It was odd for him to not even wait a few seconds.

"We will all go," said Sasuke "we already have the others as backup"

'Just don't count on Mina' thought Naruto.

"Henge" they all transformed into ordinary looking people for exception of Naruto.

"What are you thinking?" asked Sasuke to Naruto who had used the form of the Oiroke no jutsu.

"It should be useful since this is more ordinary people we are against to" then he/she winked "I haven't lost my charm"

"I think I am going to be sick," said Kiba leaning against a tree. A smaller Akamaru by his side whimpered.

"Let's go," said Sasuke. They paired into their old team forms or at least tried. They moved separately and got in the line to the ship at different times. If one of them were found the others would know what to look for to not be also found.

"Naruto is acting a little weird," said Kiba to Shino and Hinata.

"He is just a little stressed," said Hinata 'but who are you talk' she had seen the little shock he showed from seeing Yuko and Shino from seeing Rei 'they are hiding something…but so I am'

"What's wrong with Mina?" asked Neji to Tenten.

"Its something she has to tell you herself" said Tenten with a smile to reassure Neji that everything was fine.

"This is really weird," said Ino as they stood in line waiting to be let into the ship.

"You mean that we have seen people we met because of Kushina-sensei?" asked Chouji

"That and that it was that man who spoke to the people. I mean we know it wasn't him who used that technique and it also feels wrong that they said he was the founder of the Revolution," said Ino.

"Good job, now we are the center of attention" said Sasuke a little more back in the line to Naruto.

"Oh dear" said Naruto in a girly voice "you know what they say. The better way to pass unnoticed is to be notice"

"Says who?" asked Sasuke.

"Me and not for nothing am I where I am in the village status" said the Hokage with a girly expression.

'Freak' thought Sasuke as more and more men stared at Naruto 'but it has been sometime since he doesn't act this way but why?'

With glee, they watched the rest of the team get inside. Naruto and Sasuke were the last of the team to be let in.

"I am afraid I have to search you lady," said a man eyeing Naruto.

"But why?" asked Naruto faking a blush.

"Let her pass you pervert" said Sasuke.

"Why I…" the man marched towards Sasuke.

"Let her pass" said Yori from behind the man.

"Fine, go," said the man.

"Thank you" said Naruto with a childish smile.

"Just keep moving, we don't have all day" said Yori paying him/her little attention.

"I guess then he is not ordinary," said Sasuke once they were a little away from Yori "he was the son of that woman Takara. I thought he went back with his mother to their country"

"Me too" said Naruto

They entered a large room where they found their team scattered.

"Why are we here?" they heard a woman say.

Everyone was confused of why they were led into that room. They felt the smooth movement of the ship as it lifted them higher and higher. Some people started to sit and to look some natural some of the team also did. They sent signals to each other, Sasuke informing them to wait before they made a move.

Outside Mina, Shikamaru and Sai followed the ship.

"Its fast" said Shikamaru

"It's speeding up," said Mina

They heard Sai unroll a scroll and scribble fast before they saw three ink birds fly up holding kunais attached to ropes. They crashed against the ship impaling the kunais to it.

"Hurry" said Sai as he took hold of on the ropes. The others followed and started climbing.

"Oh Kami" said Mina looking down.

"You can stay back if you want," said Shikamaru

"No" said Mina continuing to climb.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity they reached the ship and attached themselves with chakra.

Inside a wall had been lifted to reveal the true founder of the Revolution. Kushina who had been smiling at first was now frowning. Her eyes were connected to Naruto's. Still there was a routine to be followed. Therefore, she took her weak smile back and started to tell them about what would happen from now on as part of the Revolution.

"You will be living in our main quarters. The village of Tulips awaits us. There you will not be reached by shinobi, soldiers or anyone who may not appreciate your life. We will all work and when I say we I really mean all of us, to create a more peaceful place to live. We will fight the war not fight in the war. If we all work together, we can truly turn things around. A true revolution of this world"

There were claps and cheers.

"Now" said Kushina as some of her invisible creations took hold of team Moon Side "we will deal with a minor problem"

"Walk" said a mechanic voice from a Vitadrone to Naruto.

To all the villagers it seemed like Naruto and his team was just walking towards Kushina.

Most of them were confused; others were angry believing it was an imposter. They were push through a labyrinth of halls. Each one of them memorized the way for when the need of escaping came. They were not going to be lead just like that.

"Hm" Neji hit his holder with his elbow with great strength sending it crashing to a wall. It did not stand again. The rest of the team followed. Tenten had no mercy with hers by breaking both arms off and cutting the head. They all lost the henge jutsu on the process.

"Let's scout this place and then we go find her," said Sasuke. He was not sure yet if that was Kushina Uzumaki.

"Hai" they broke into the same teams with which they came in. they all took different halls and some took stairs.

"I hear something," said Kiba to the others.

They followed him into a room or better say laboratory.

"This has to be where those things are created" Kiba said before him and Shino walked into the confusing laboratory.

Hinata stayed back. She was staring at two long tubes that held eyes alighted. They weren't real human eyes. She saw their ends wired. She finally decided to check more as the others.

"Would you look at this?" said Kiba holding a skeletal arm of metal.

"Wait" said Shino taking it from him before pulling the wrist. There was a hidden knife.

"So that's how it escaped," said Kiba touching the edge.

Shino examined the arm more thoroughly finding other two hidden knives.

"Just imagine how much a whole body has" said Kiba.

"Yet it was never reported that they had that kind of ability" said Shino "they potential is been held back"

"Or maybe they run on batteries" said Hinata

"What?" they asked as they saw a moving ramp lead a completed Vitadrone into the room. Well almost complete since the eyes and hair were missing. They watched a machine like claw hold the body up while another like needle machine inserted long dark hairs into the head. Then thinner three clawed hands approach the eyes to eye socket. They watched the wires stand and fuse by alone with small sparks.

"This is crazy" said Kiba as they watched the ramp move again and take the Vitadrone into an arch where it was electrocuted.

"Configure in process…configure complete…code: S-23 Vitadrone series 11" it spoke with a computer's voice before it closed its eyes. The ramp moved taking it into another door to some place unknown before they saw another be brought in and go through the same process.

"Interesting" said Shino taking a small camera out and taking pictures.

They had to take some of this information back to the village. Kiba packed a few parts on a backpack that he attached to Akamaru.

"Byakugan" Hinata looked around "the room from which they entered it's an assembling line. There are people there and the room to which they leave is a storage where they are dressed and then placed into some kind of locker compartments" she looked at a new one that had entered. She gave a good look at its inside memorizing as much of it as she could but it was just too much "we have to take one" she said taking a scroll out.

"They spoke of a series" said Shino

"No problem" said Kiba creating a shadow clone to look like a Vitadrone. Shino and Hinata took the real Vitadrone down and let Kiba's transformed clone into the platform. It went quietly since it knew its job. It would also spy a while inside and once it dissipated all the information would go to Kiba.

Hinata sealed the Vitadrone in the scroll and packed it.

"Let's see what else we can find around here," said Kiba.

"Would you mind if we went with you" they turned around to meet with Rei and Yuko.

"Hello honey pie" said Yuko before placing a clawed glove on her hand.

"Miss us?" asked Rei unsheathing a sword from her back.

"Fight or run?" Hinata heard Shino ask Kiba

"I say run," said Kiba before Shino let a smoke bomb fall to the ground.

"Oh my eyes!" cried Yuko "what the hell is this!"

"A present my dear!" they heard Kiba shout.

Hinata sighed wondering why his team had so many problems with other women.

…………

Tenten and Neji were attached to the roof of an estrange place. A woman was below working on what looked like a caldron. On a chair nearby Hoshi sat readying a book.

"Now where did I leave that…?"

"There" said Hoshi pointing at a flask without looking away from the book.

"He is a smart boy, don't you think," said Kyo to Luna as he came into the room.

"He better be if he wants to be such a great alchemist as he says he wants to be" said Luna with a smile which Hoshi returned.

'He knows we are here' both Neji and Tenten thought 'but those other people don't'

"Luna-sensei!" a little girl cried coming in "you have to move to a safer place. Ninjas have infiltrated"

"Ninjas?" asked Kyo looking at Hoshi.

"According to Katana they are Konoha ninjas" said the little girl before Luna placed a protective hand over her son's shoulder.

"Is that man with them? Did he come to take Hoshi!" her face turned red with anger.

"A mission like that must be for something more important than to get me" said Hoshi "we must go mom, dad. Even if he isn't here we don't know what these shinobis are capable of"

"Let's go" Luna picked a hand written book that she had been using before they all departed. Hoshi gave a look back seeing Tenten and Neji land on the floor but not try to persecute them.

"Those must be his parents then," said Tenten before she took some books and samples of the chemicals in the room.

"So Hoshi was right," said Katana and some of her Geishas coming in from both entrances of the room. They surrounded them.

"We don't have time for this," said Neji before both disappeared with a flicker of their speed.

"Scatter and don't rest until you find them," said Katana calmly before they started moving.

…………

"I am getting hungry," said Chouji.

"Shh" said Ino as they watched from bellow. They were holding a floor plate up to look into the room filled with people all wearing what it looked like a black version of Lee's green outfit.

They were all in rows with a good distance between each other.

"Now jump!" a woman said before they all jumped reaching the ceiling which was thirty feet high. They all landed safely and taking deep breaths.

"What a…" a man fell to his behind.

"This is the outfit Kushina sensei designed for us. But don't take it lightly. All that energy that you used to get that high is all yours so don't over do it. We are all still human with no shinobi or soldier training," said the leading woman.

"I thought we wouldn't have to fight," said a man

"Not really fight if you don't want to but to lead" said the woman that by then they had figured was an instructor "you have all already met the Vitadrones. You have seen how strong they can be and how limited their energy can be but there is one more little problem" there was a long moment of silence "they need to be told what do constantly and be at a close range of those who lead them. If not they will just go like some people say; with the flow. They will not fight or talk or anything"

"So we are just to tell them what to do?" asked a woman "like shoji since they have different strengths and advantages"

"Exactly and it's because of that, that you need some way of keeping up with them. If you want to be involved in the fighting then you will receive a special training from someone else," said the instructor woman.

"I want to fight too" said a young man before at least a third of the class said the same thing.

"First you will learn how to use the suits then you will receive that training. There will be enough time for you to really think about it"

"How did she create something like that?" wondered Chouji once they hid again under the floor. Still he wondered if that woman was really their sensei.

"The last ones she made for us protected us from the parasites" said Ino "but this is much more complicated than that"

"How did she develop them so fast if the revolution has been around since a year later than the war started?" said Chouji.

"Maybe an alliance with someone that has that kind of knowledge" said Ino but something told her it wasn't like that.

……………….

Naruto and Sasuke were still wondering around when they came across another pair of stairs. They had been going up no stop. It had to be the place where they could see better the ship.

"They let us go too easily" said Naruto.

Sasuke understood the warning. He had been thinking the same thing. The climbed the stairs hiding a few times from people that came down in a hurry. Some of them they saw were worried. Finally, they reached a room at top of the stairs. Inside there was a panoramic view of the sky in which they sailed. Morning was breaking and sky looked red and orange as the sun greeted that side of the world.

"They were evacuating," said Sasuke when they found no one.

"And they took everything with them" said Naruto walking to a control panel. He wished he had more interest in those kind of machines, just enough to at least be able to guess how it worked. It was a steering wheel like one of a car or boat. In addition, from the large windows went all around the room, they could see that the ship wasn't only moved by the turbines below. There were also masts and veils that captured the wind.

"We can't crash it, can we?" asked Sasuke knowing well that there were too many innocent people in the ship.

"Not for anything you are the genius" said Naruto taking a map out of his bag.

"How far do you think we have moved?" said Sasuke. The sun was facing the back of the ship, which meant they were moving west.

"Hm" they both looked at the scene. They were as high as the clouds, maybe higher. Sasuke spotted land and made the calculations before taking the map from Naruto. He looked over the description of terrain.

"At least three days a foot from where we lifted" said Sasuke.

"Dammit" said Naruto under his breath slamming his hand on a panel next to the steering wheel. He felt something smooth and round before he saw he was touching a half sphere.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"They left something behind" said Naruto pulling on the half sphere to find it was a whole sphere.

"Just trash" said Sasuke giving it a fast look and tossing it back to Naruto.

"Maybe…" he said 'but just in case' he had a strange feeling about it.

"I knew I would find some of you here," said the old man that was not really the founder of the Revolution. He was holding a sword.

"Do you think you can fight us?" said Naruto taking a kunai.

Sasuke in the other hand observed the old man. He did not move as old as he looked.

"Actually I am here to take you to see someone I am guessing you want to see" the old man said before walking towards the stairs.

"Let's go," said Sasuke to Naruto.

Naruto hesitated. Soon they would all know the truth; that he had deceived the entire village by not telling he knew of the survival of his mother and that it was the true leader of the Revolution. He went along knowing well he had been letting them down from the moment he did not tell anyone of his mother's survival but to Hinata.

……..

Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Hinata turned on a hall before feeling an incredible pressure on their backs. They were pushed into one hall and then to another almost flying. They could hold to the walls because they were smooth and hard. In a turn, they crashed with most of the team. They all had gone through the same trick.

"Chouji get off!" cried Tenten before Chouji stood.

"Guys?" asked Naruto, as he, Sasuke and the old man arrived.

"Please go into the room. She wants some privacy to talk to you" said the old man. Sasuke gave the team the signal to comply. Therefore, they went into the cold room before other people came in. Kushina went into the room accompanied by Yuko, Rei, Katana, Takara, Yori and others.

"You call this privacy," said Sasuke.

Kushina slammed the heavy metal door closed with little effort. They had changed some in four years but she had changed a lot. She took a deep breath. She was mad at being found. She glared towards Rei and Yuko. She knew it had been one of them to lead them there.

"Who are you?" Kushina's companions gasped in surprise when in a flicker of movement Tenten had Kushina by the neck and kunai against her throat.

"Who do you think?" Kushina said on her serious voice "let go of me Tenten or you will repent"

"I will not ask again," said Tenten placing a strong lock on Kushina's neck.

"its her Tenten, let her go" said Naruto before Tenten let the kunai fall to the ground making a sound that echoed on everyone's ears.

"Why?" asked Tenten stepping back.

"I don't follow your ideals, the Konoha ideals" said Kushina rubbing her neck "and I didn't need a bunch of hunt ninjas after my neck"

"You could a have trusted us" said Ino.

"Like you trust each other," said Kushina looking at Naruto.

"You knew?" asked Sasuke to Naruto.

"Hinata knew also," said Kushina "she also knew of my Vitadrones long before any of you" the Vitadrones took the invisibility tags off their shoulders. They all had the same face but different eye and hair color.

'Hinata!' most of them could not believe she had kept that a secret. Naruto did not even look at her. They had just talked a few hours ago and she did not even bother mention it.

"She is trying to break us as a team," said Shino.

That snapped them back to reality. Kushina smiled at Shino and Kiba as if telling them that she also knew of what they had done for Rei and Yuko. They could be both accused of treason to Konoha by letting go of the enemy.

"I can make this easy" said Kushina "I let you go now and you go and tell everyone that I am alive or…you can join us"

"No thanks" said Naruto speaking the same thoughts from everyone "we know how to be loyal"

Kushina gave a soft laugh "then I guess we should start letting go of you"

"We never said that we would go," said Sasuke as he and the rest of the team took position to fight.

"I don't need you trashing my ship. Leave whenever you want then" said Kushina opening the door and walking outside "it's not like you already haven't seen enough"

They gave curious looks at Kushina's crew.

"When she says things like that she usually means them" said the old man before ripping away the fake skin from his face to reveal a man in his fifties but that actually looked like he was in his early forties "the name is Daisuke and you most be Kushina's students"

"That traitor" whispered Sasuke angrily looking at the door. He ignores Daisuke.

"You won't stop us?" asked Neji.

"There is no point to it since you already have a lot of information on us," said Yori.

"And if you were trained by her then we know we can't really stop you," said Minoru

"And we don't like going against her" said Katana "she can be…well, violent when angry"

"We know" most of them said.

"I guess then we should be changing coordinates," said Yuko before going for the door. Others followed her just leaving the shinobi, Katana, and Takara there.

"Why didn't she ask us for help, the village would have given it?" said Chouji saddened.

"Because then your village would had been at advantage" said Takara.

"Now go and explore what you want," said Katana 'Kushina most be going crazy to let them do something like that'

Therefore, they left the team alone.

"Since when did you know she was alive" Tenten asked Naruto. She had admired Kushina most of all because she believed she had sacrificed herself in the end. It was all just a lie.

Naruto could feel all the eyes of his team, except Hinata's, on him.

"From the day of her funeral" he said before he found himself slammed against a wall by Sasuke. Sasuke had been made the leader of the team because Kushina decided so. How could he lead the team like before knowing a traitor got him there?

"And why the hell didn't you tell us!" he shouted on his face. His Sharingan was ready to see if he lied.

"Because we wanted to protect her," said Hinata before they looked at her.

"You knew also," asked Shino "since when"

"From the beginning as well" said Hinata not meeting their eyes.

"It doesn't really matter," said Neji "we wouldn't be able to catch her"

"How the hell could it not matter?" said Kiba "she was our freaking sensei. She knows our techniques and may know more of Konoha than we do! And she has even attacked us!"

"For now let's just go explore some more. Though I doubt we will find much with them aware of our presence here," said Neji.

"Just wait until I tell Sakura," Sasuke told Naruto making him shiver.

They broke randomly after an agreement to meet there by the end of the day.

……………

Mina sneezed. They had been holding to the ship for a long time. They used kunais and ropes to secure themselves or they would lose all their chakra on holding there. That was not as bad as the cold.

"Drink" said Sai passing her a mug of warm tea. He had heated it with a small fire jutsu.

"Thanks" she said drinking it slowly.

"How much longer before they need us" said Shikamaru accepting more tea from Sai.

"No idea" said Sai "but at least we have a good view"

"Ehm" Shikamaru pointed at Mina whose face was green and cheeks inflated.

Both guys turned around before they heard the…

"Blah!" when they turned back around Mina passed a sleeve over mouth "sorry down there" then she hung her head in shame. Naruto had been right; she should a have stayed.

"Mina, can you summon something?" asked Shikamaru before receiving a glare.

"Of course I can; I am not that useless" she made signs before placing her hands on the ship.

"Kua!" a summon bird flapped angrily before facing Mina "warn me next time before summoning me to a place like this!"

"Sorry Cucu" said Mina looking a little pallid, which got the bird a little worried.

"Do you need me for something Mina-sama?" said Cucu in a softer voice.

"Take this to Konoha," said Sai as he finished writing a message. He passed it to Mina who placed it in the strap of her summoning.

"Will do at once!" said the bird before leaving.

Shikamaru sneezed followed by Sai.

"More tea?" asked Sai

"Please" Shikamaru said "Mina?"

"No thanks" said Mina looking down again. The world was so beautiful even if she got dizzy.

………………..

"You caught up with me before everyone else," said Kushina with a smile "impressive but after all you are the Hokage"

"Where can't we be spied on?" asked Naruto before Kushina walked towards the door she had been going for.

"Careful with the first step" she said going into the bright room.

Naruto followed before blinded by light. He felt something been shoved into his hands before the floor gave away under him. As he continued to fall, he noticed it had been the sun so close the one to blind him. He was falling fast. He looked at the board on his hands.

"Can't you figure it out!" he heard his mother shout in the noisy fall.

He looked above to see her standing in a board just like the one he had. He jumped into it and immediately he could feel the difference on the drop rate before lifted by a wave of air. He looked at his mother who with a single hand kept them up from falling.

"Now what do you want to ask me?" she said as her hair lifted above them like a red cloud with white rays.

"Why are you doing this!" he shouted not finding to talk as easily as she does.

"You know why" she said with a sad smile "you read my diaries, didn't you?"

She was used to make weapons in a slave camp for two years, was tortured, and hurt a lot not just physically. She was used before that by other to place blames of death upon her when she entered a new country. She was chased more than once for her ability though she was just a young girl and later young woman.

"I saw through the bars of my containment two little kids grow with no fun, love, or anything a child should have had at their age. I saw mothers dragging their chained feet and men been kicked around and be strip of their strength and pride"

"You can't protect them all," said Naruto

"I thought you were more of a believer Naruto but I guess the years do change us," said Kushina rising against before doing some flips. Her figure may look weaker but she was not. Naruto saw that still the sudden change of her appearance had to have a source.

"You have used the book haven't you" said Naruto before she went back to his level.

"And so if I have" she said with a smile "or if I have used two"

"You have two!" he screamed before she took the end of his board and flipped it. Naruto held to it with his dear life.

"Put this on!" she threw him a bag and he took out some bracelets and belt. He saw he used them on her legs, wrists and waist. He placed them on before feeling more in balance with the board "I have the book Shinichi left me; silver book of Crusades and the one the deity guided me to, the blue book of Concentration" she gave him a soft smile "that's how I created the Vitadrones. Strong as steel and with the look of human beings though they are not perfect they are more than I could ever dream of creating"

"Like this ship?" Naruto asked.

Kushina laughed aloud "are you crazy? I did not make this. I found it thanks to the Crusade book and just restore it with some help"

"Really but then who made it?" he said looking up at the gigantic flying machine.

'Made them actually' she corrected him in her mind "from the really old times, the times in which all the findings from the books were found"

"When chakra didn't come naturally to humans," he remembered the vision the deity showed them.

"Exactly" said Kushina glad that he remembered, "So you have one book also, don't you?" she smiled at him

"Yes" he admitted. The deity had said so herself. He knew of the location of one and he had found it "red book of Merger"

"So there is only the green book of existence and the black book of Creation out of our hands"

'Our? She is up to destroying them as me' Naruto thought "any idea of who has them?"

"Yes" said Kushina "the green book is with the Akatsuki or at least what used to be the Akatsuki at the hands of Pein"

"So he really is alive" said Naruto remembering the feeling he had a few days before.

"He and also some of the members of the old Akatsuki"

"I know, like Deidara" said Naruto.

"You captured Jidan" said Kushina "be very careful with him. He might try something"

"Of course I know that," said Naruto suddenly realizing that he was upside down like his mother. The bracelets like magnets kept him attached to the board. In that moment, it felt so natural to be hit by the wind and feeling it bent around him like cold warmth that wasn't unwelcome.

"You know," said Kushina floating up towards the place from which they fell from the ship, Naruto followed her "I am really glad that I got to talk to you"

Naruto watched a tear fall to the earth. She had her back to him. She still saw him as her son. He could feel his heart shake at the thought. He had thought that she really did not care about him. He wished to end the war sooner now and maybe then…maybe then she would go back with them and be a big family and not just a team of Konoha shinobi.

Once inside the ship it was like reality hitting him. She left the room suddenly. He remembered suddenly that he had not asked her where the black book was. He went to find her, as he carried one of the most dangerous objects, no, the most dangerous object Kushina had ever found, The Black Sphere.

To him outside in the air had been like they didn't exist in the world at all. He wished for that feeling to comeback. It had been somewhat peaceful something that war was not.


	12. Crash

NL" I don't own Naruto

Chapter 12: Crash

As they had thought, there was not much to see around the ship when the habitants knew they were looking to spy on them. The shinobi still searched until later when hunger panged them into boredom. They felt as if in the beginning they had acquired more than enough information. Some of them were in doubting on using that information as they watched ordinary people work so hard to survive in a war where most fighters received training since childhood to be strong and skillful.

The people from the ship all wore white clothing above tight black suits. Everyone had their styles and somehow managed to keep them cleaner as if just washed. Naruto did not find his mother again but he found himself receiving glares from his team every time he encountered them in the halls. He knew they would tell the news of his secret to the other Hokage and the council. He may lose his position as Hokage and who knows what else.

'Fine with me' he thought tiredly. He has to be Hokage and it had not been as fun as he imagined it would be as a child. No, as a child he had just seen it as a great and honorable responsibility and he had learned the last few months that it was also a tiring position 'how has Gaara manage all these years?' he wondered. The position of Hokage had taken someone from him. Again he corrected himself 'it was I who pushed her away; not my position as Hokage' as he walked the halls alone he noticed there were a few people whispering to each other. He had heard that his mother ordered no one to bother the shinobi and not give them any information.

'Now Mina could be useful' he thought since her mind readying skill had come very handy many times.

He encountered Yuko and Kiba. Yuko was incredibly quiet while Kiba kept talking as if Naruto was not there. Yuko did not know how to disguise her emotions as Kiba. They were talking of something they did not want him to hear. A few minutes later he saw Shino follow Rei into a room and close the door. Naruto sighed when he found those were living quarters…with beds. He was having a very bad day.

"Are you hungry?" Someone asked behind him. Naruto turned around.

"Yori" said Naruto looking at the tall black man. He was no longer a person just out of his teens like when Naruto meant him.

"You look hungry," said Yori

"I am" said Naruto.

"Some of your friends are already eating in the kitchen," Yori said ready to guide him there.

"Oh" eating with others took away some of his appetite but there was still some left so he followed.

As they walked, Naruto following, he could not help to measure himself with Yori who was one of the tallest people he had ever met.

"Many people find it amusing when I have to lower my head to go through a door," said Yori in a calm voice.

"Oh, sorry" said Naruto stopping his curiosity.

"No, its okay…you were that blond girl, weren't you?" Naruto could see an amused smile on the side of Yori's face "I knew she was too perfect to be real"

"It usually works on perverts, they don't see that little detail" said Naruto.

"Kushina-sama has been trying to teach us the transformation technique. It's quite difficult," said Yori.

"She teaches you ninja techniques? I thought the revolutionaries hated ninjas," said Naruto.

"Some people in the Revolution do but that's just their personal opinion. Like Yuko; your cousin dislikes most since she has been in battle more than me and has seen them do cruel things to innocents," Yori said.

"I know," said Naruto. He had seen some of those things "all part of being a tool"

"Why do you accept being a tool when you don't sound so happy about it?" asked Yori.

"Because I want to be a tool to protect my village; since that's my home" said Naruto "my mother doesn't understands that because she has never really felt in home anywhere"

"She sees everyone as the same" said Yori "to her it doesn't matter from how far they are. She sees them as human beings"

"and that's how it should be but still a bond to your home; the places, people to everything there is a bond she doesn't really understand" said Naruto

"You might be wrong," said Yori "she sees this ship partly as her home" 'this is her favorite ship' he thought adding to that.

"But is not the same as a home" said Naruto "the bond has to be much stronger"

"Maybe you are right" said Yori "and I think I understand what you mean. I lived in my country for most of my life and I still miss it"

"Then why don't you go back?" asked Naruto.

"Because I want to help this people to protect their home like my parents helped our people to protect theirs" said Yori before they arrived to the kitchen "will see you later Naruto Uzumaki" then he left into another hall.

Naruto sighed before going to eat something.

"Have you seen Shino or Kiba?" asked Hinata

"I have, they are busy" said Naruto with a tired look.

"Oh" said Hinata looking down at her almost empty bowl.

"Not hungry? Thank you" Said Choji taking Neji's untouched food. Neji staved the meat of his plate stopping Choji from taking it.

"I will eat when I want," said Neji before Choji glared.

"Here Choji" Sasuke passed his plate to his friend. He was not hungry at all. His thoughts were scattered on their sensei, Naruto lying to them, Sakura back home with their son and Itachi planning who knows what to ruin his life…again. This time he was sure it was for bad endings.

Naruto sat across from Sasuke in the table. He gave no glance to the young Hokage. Since the start of the war, Naruto had changed and Sasuke guessed that since the time he saw his mother again he had started to go back to his old self. Sasuke wondered how it would feel to see his mother alive again in present time. A pang of anger shot through him as he remembered the jutsu Itachi applied to him to take their minds into the past. Maybe if he fell under that jutsu again he could save them and their clan but what would that lead to, another downside to that was the result on their present time of when his mind went back to the present, or would he be stuck in the past?

"So you are worried about Itachi?" Naruto asked across from him.

Sasuke just glared. He was still mad at himself for telling Sai about it. That being prior information after Jidan and Deidara were seen Sai had to inform Naruto.

"The avenger look, I guess you are," said Naruto trying to light the mood.

"I am still telling Sakura," said Sasuke.

"I will tell her you are not eating right which could lead to your death," said Naruto.

"You got to talk to her?" asked Sasuke getting the attention from everyone. He felt Naruto was being too calm for it to be over nothing.

"Yep" he said with a light smile before bringing the spoon to his mouth.

Sasuke smiled. Naruto had good information; good for him to act as if he had not been lying to them for the last four years. It was a silent agreement that it discussed later. The chef of the ship was there.

"Here you are" said Kiba as they finished their meals.

"And where have you two been?" asked Sasuke ready to hear their excuse.

"You know, getting to know the people from the ship. It could come…"

"I don't want you guys sleeping with them," said Naruto seriously.

"We don't know how much they could get out of you," said Sasuke.

"Oh I know what she could get out of me," said Kiba before evading a kunai from Tenten "you missed!" he celebrated before Ino's bowl his it's target.

"And you deserve more" said Tenten.

"Probably" said Kiba sprawled on the floor.

The team looked at each other curiously wondering what he had meant.

"He didn't have much luck with Yuko," said Shino as he sat and received a bowl of warm food from the chuckling woman chef.

"Yuko-sama is a very honorable woman," said the chef woman "you are lucky she didn't break your arm"

"Could she?" asked Kiba before the woman nodded

"My mother is training some of them," said Naruto.

"That can't be good," said Neji.

The chef went back to cooking after giving a bowl to Kiba. They had to stay quiet and be more careful with their words.

"I don't think we can find much more here," said Ino

"The food is good, could I get the recipe," said Choji walking to the chef and distracting her for a moment.

'Good plan' thought the rest of the team.

Immediately they told all they had found to each other. If something happened to anyone, the information needed to reach the village.

…………….

"You don't want to talk more with him?" asked Takara to Kushina as she sat on her laboratory writing on a notebook.

"No" said Kushina.

Takara did not ask why. She could almost guess. She had seen a picture of Naruto's father that Kushina brought with her when she abandoned Konoha. Naruto looked a lot like his father; he resembled him more after four years.

'He is the same age…the same age as Minato when he died' Kushina could not help thinking stopping her writing.

"Kushina?" Takara saw the distant look in Kushina's eyes. She wondered what she was remembering. She saw Kushina's hands shake letting go of the pen.

'No…I got over that' thought Kushina as her mind started to slip away into that night. His empty blue eyes almost lost of life leaving her alone.

"Kushina!" Takara saw Kushina's face contort. Her muscles contract and expand then violently twitch "Kushina!" Takara held to her friend after she stopped breathing "what's wrong with you!"

Kushina's eyes rolled back as winds broke into the room and started make everything shake. The test tubes, flasks, graduate cylinders, everything started to shake. Flames turned into claws holding the crystal before they cracked and spilled the chemicals.

"Wake up!" Takara slapped her and everything stopped just like that. Kushina touched her cheek. It had been a shock to see her son and even talk to him after so long.

"Thank you" said Kushina standing by herself before falling to her chair. Her notebook was in flames. Her notes of the day were gone.

"Just don't ask me to clean this place" said Takara with a sad smile.

Kushina sighed looking at her work lab. She was missing an arm of a new Vitadrone she had been developing.

'Those kids' she thought before catching her reflection in a broken crystal. Her white hair looked like lights around her face. She glanced at Takara "where are they now?"

"You are not seeing your son again. Look what you have…" Takara started to protest.

"We have to kick them out as soon as we can" said Kushina "there is trouble approaching"

"Who?" never had they been attacked in the air.

"I don't know," said Kushina. It was a feeling.

Takara stood and left the room. Kushina took a deep breath before walking towards a cabinet and taking out the silver book of crusades and the blue book of concentration. She placed them in a bag and left the room with them. She felt she should not bother cleaning this time.

Kushina got the navigation room at slow pace. She wondered if it was luck that they had changed the course from Tulip village. Then everything would have been lost.

"Move the civilians to the escape ships," she said to Katana.

"Hai" Katana left to organize the geishas to move everyone.

"I need you to get your cousin and the other ninjas out of here," she said to Yuko.

"I place them in a glider ship?" asked Yuko before Kushina gave a short nod.

"Tell them that we need them to leave. By now they should be bored of getting nothing," said Kushina.

Yuko left, Rei was about to go with her.

"Rei, I need a word with you," said Kushina before she could detect the fear from the young Geisha. They moved to the back of the navigation room where they had a clear view of a darkening sky "you were the one to get them here, didn't you?"

"I…I am sorry Kushina-sa…" Rei looked at the angry glare from grey eyes. It was terrifying. Rei could only think of death as she stared at them. She could see something inhuman about them. It was creeping into her back and then held to her neck choking her soul.

"I know how is to care for someone" said Kushina "but don't ever place lives of other because of it. Understand?" her voice was low and crawling with suppressed anger "what if that information had fallen into hands of shinobi that really want us dead and would kill everyone in this ship to get it"

Rei looked down. She was holding her tears back. She was a strong woman but not so strong to stand a truth that she had known from the beginning.

"We might be in danger already," Kushina said looking at the setting sun.

Rei could feel her legs wanting to give up on her. She looked at Kushina's bag. She was ready to move as soon as the moment called for it. Rei did not try to apologize again; the ship may be lost because of her.

They felt the first shock. It was in the back. Two turbines were gone.

"Go" said Kushina before she took the control wheel. She always kept a mental map of their course.

They had to find a good place to land. She hoped to get the ship back later though she doubted to get it back in shape. The old ones that created it made it from very special materials to which Kushina had no access because they could only be made with techniques asking for more energy, which she could not find way to generate. She had repaired with what she could but it not be restored again could.

…………

Yuko got to the kitchen where she saw they were just hanging out.

"You guys don't know how to leave, do you?" she asked with a cocky smile. Unlike Naruto thought, she did know how to act.

"…" they looked at each other.

"Aren't you going to land?" asked Ino.

"No, we could be spotted but don't worry, there is another way. Follow Me," she said before guiding them to the front part of the ship. She felt it was her lucky day. The trouble was happening in the back.

"These are call gliders" said showing them small gondola like ship with hot air balloons and open wings on the sides "You just pull on that little cord which releases fire and makes the balloon move higher. They have a propeller here in the back to control the direction so you can get back soon to where we took off" she finished with a smile after seeing their glad faces.

"Let's go," said Sasuke jumping in. they had agreed to leave as soon as they could.

"I will open the gates," said Yuko walking away from them.

"I will help you," said Kiba after her.

"I don't need your help," she said in a serious tone.

"I already apologized and thanks for not breaking my arm," he said before she gave him a smile.

She pulled him out of the view of the others and gave him a fast kiss "Okay, apology accepted now go and don't get yourself kill" she pushed him before seeing him wave and then run back to the others. She was about to pull the lever to open the gates but it was then that they felt a new attack. It shook them almost off the glider.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto

"You are under attack," said someone behind them. Naruto turned around meeting a man he had never seen before but his eyes were very similar to the eyes of someone he detested. They were crossed over the pupils, like Ekirei's. There was an opening behind him from where they could see the sky passing by. The wind pulled out trash and more air making the ship tilt.

"Daikirai" Kiba heard the trembling voice of Yuko.

"Let's get these over with soon" Dokueki jumped inside "the sooner the better" she looked tired and not as confident as when they first met her; long locks of hair hid part of her face.

"In such a rush as always" said Daikirai before running at all speed towards Naruto. He appeared before him with a wicked smile "so you are that bitch's son"

Naruto kept his cool and jumped back but in the inside he was burning with anger. How dare him!

"Leave, this isn't your fight!" shouted Yuko.

"But it is" said Naruto. He did not like this Daikirai at all.

"After I kill you your mother will be next," said Daikirai.

Dokueki sighed. She wanted to be done soon but as always, her partner wanted to have some long lasting fun. There was another explosion not far from where they were.

…………

"Ah!" Mina jumped away from another explosion and landed attaching her feet to the ship with some chakra.

Deidara could almost see through the smoke of the explosion. Still he could only see Mina. Where were the other two?

"Behind" he thought fast before blocking the charge of kunais with his new arms armor. He didn't feel like losing his arms again "below"

A shadow connected with his in that moment. He could not activate the explosion as Shikamaru was attached under the clay bird stopped him.

Deidara watched Mina throw kunais at him and he could feel the ones Sai threw from near her.

"Always getting in trouble" said Tobi blocking the kunais by throwing a large shuriken.

"Shut up you freak, h'm" said Deidara before Tobi threw a kunai below at Shikamaru who had to release the jutsu. Shikamaru landed near Mina and Sai.

"Stay back Mina and this time I won't accept a no" said Shikamaru.

"Hai" she looked saddened.

"A Tsukyuga, low blood still you seem to have some talent" said Tobi; his voice had changed suddenly. It took a moment for them to remember this person.

"So this one is alive too" said Sai

"I wish Sasuke or Naruto were here" said Shikamaru.

"Who is he!" shouted Mina angered from behind.

"Some Uchiha gone badly, we supposedly killed him and his friends" said Shikamaru.

They heard a bang in the back. Mina had been close to an explosion and was now rolling down unconsciously.

"Mina!" shouted Shikamaru and Sai. Sai was fast and created ink birds to rescue her but as soon as his birds took off they were attacked by clay ones.

"Dammit" he said in low voice. He created more birds some of them were stopped by Deidara's but a few stopped Mina's fall.

"Now you and I" Shikamaru jumped to the side before evading the wave of energy shot from the visible eye from the mask. The air and space that the wave touched disappeared in a second creating a whole in the ship. Air rushed in creating more unbalance.

"Can you get her to a safe place?" asked Shikamaru to Sai

"I will try but I could use some help," said Sai before Shikamaru made some tendrils of his shadow help get Mina inside the ship through a whole created by an explosion.

Both Konoha shinobi jumped again evading the trick of the Uchiha.

"I will take on the explosion guy," said Sai.

"Leave me the hard work, don't you" said Shikamaru before they faced their opponents.

……………

"Ha!" Naruto crashed swords with Daikirai. Naruto's cut through his. Both of them jumped back. A few minutes ago, Dokueki had run off the room. Yuko had followed her and so did Kiba. Naruto had ordered their team to go and help. They did not doubt. Now he was alone with this supposedly man.

"Strong as her yet you lack some of her coldness," said Daikirai.

"You seem to know enough of me" said Naruto summoning another sword from a scroll "but who are you? Another of Dokueki's brothers?"

"Don't insult me so badly" said Daikirai "the men from her family were never real men. All of them weak…like you but no wonder if you hold some of their repugnant blood in you"

"Liar" said Naruto with a glare.

"You know well all the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Tsukyuga and you hold some of the putrid blood from Doueki's bastard brother Boutoku or don't tell me you don't know why we want to destroy the high Konoha clans" Daikirai said

Naruto knew the story. Boutoku was Dokueki's oldest brother who betrayed their clan and became part of the beginning of the Hyuuga clan. He helped take down his old clan that was made of crazy and cold killers. Kumi had told Naruto that the changes in the Hyuuga blood happened some generations after Boutoku became part of the clan and that there was not for sure which were the abilities of that old clan.

"So you know," Daikirai said with a smile.

Naruto definitely did not like this person. He activated his kekke kenkai.

"I see, I see," said Daikirai with a smile as he looked at the several kunais Naruto held in the air "Ka!" suddenly Naruto lost balance.

He looked at Daikirai's eyes. They were as red as blood. He smiled a fanged smile before disappearing in a flash. Naruto just had time to cover his chest from the hit before trying to hit Daikirai with several of the kunais. He disappeared again before appearing in a flash before him. Now Daikirai looked more calm and human but that could change in any moment; Naruto realized. He swallowed before taking more weapons out. He had no trouble controlling them.

He felt Daikirai's sharp movements around him then he disappeared. He had tricked Naruto and now was gone while the rest of the team followed Dokueki.

"Bastard" was all he could mutter before the ship shook again with another attack. He decided to go look for Daikirai instead of the fight outside.

Dokueki could feel the ninjas just behind her. She gulped before closing her eyes. If it worked as they told her it would everything would be fine, for the moment. So she closed her eyes sensing the ninjas still on her trail. Two kunais were ready to hit her. She jumped towards the wall before her and went right through it.

....................................

'I am far beyond being human' Dokueki thought as she tried the new ability given to her. Before she could only perform such jutsu with her hands to kill and took a lot of energy from her. That was why she did not use it often. Now as she passed through walls escaping she felt free for a moment.

"Where do you think you are going?" Takara was before her. Dokueki lost her concentration but was able to evade the sword sent to her shoulder. She gave a fast turn and hit Takara in the ribs breaking a few.

Takara fell giving a glare to the cold looking Dokueki. Her face was exposed. Part was eaten away and scarred. Takara could see the pain in Dokueki's face. It was telling her she did not want to do this anymore. She just wanted to give up but before she could say a word, Dokueki had jumped through another wall.

"Mother!" Yori was soon by her side.

"Let's get to the escape ships," said Takara.

"Hai" said Yori before carrying her in his arms.

……….

"Mother!" Naruto had made it to the navigation room. The only person left there was his mother.

"You should have escaped. Everyone is about to abandon the ship" said Kushina.

"Then let's go," he said taking her wrist.

"I will catch up" she said pulling away from him.

Naruto knew it was not true.

"Naruto!" they turned around to see his team and Yuko.

"We are the last ones on the ship. Dokueki is finishing the machine room. We have to go," said Yuko.

"Mother?" Naruto asked

"I will catch up later," she said standing her ground.

Yuko had her eyes narrowed on her aunt.

"Let's go" said Naruto before they all looked at him "that's an order" he had never gave orders to the team since it was Sasuke who was the leader but also as Hokage Naruto could command over his friend. He gave an apologizing look at Sasuke.

"Hai" they all said before following.

"You go too" said Kushina to Yuko who nodded before following.

They had to run all the way back. It would take them long. Then another explosion occurred and a wall collapsed in their path blocking it.

"Here" said Yuko giving a turn to another hall. They followed her.

"Are you sure where we are going?" asked Sasuke.

"Don't doubt me!" she shouted tiredly before they found another hall blocked.

"Now what" said Tenten

"No other choice" said Yuko jumping and unlocking the air conduct. She jumped inside crouching and then turned around "what are you waiting?" she called down from the conduct.

The team did not lose time and went in. They followed Yuko no stop. They kept feeling shocks outside.

"Like rats in a maze" they heard someone before they felt incredible heat from the outside. The metal started to warm, soon it would burn them.

"What's going on?" Yuko had been out of range asked them before Choji hit the conduct's wall and made them collapse. Otherwise they would a have died toasted.

"Guys?" Yuko knew something had gone wrong.

The fall had been great. There was nowhere to which they could hold or so they thought in the darkness. The fall felt longer than normal before they hit ground.

"Naruto?" asked Hinata. Naruto opened his eyes before understanding he could not move. He was chained to the wall as well as the rest of the team.

The place started to shake. The ship had finally crashed to the ground. When it stopped, Daikirai came out of the shadows of the room. Dokueki was besides him looking not too happy.

"Let's just find the books and get out of here," said Dokueki taking a kunai out. She just wanted to kill them and finish the job.

"No, I want to give them something worst than death" said Daikirai before Dokueki sighed.

"Do as you want," she said leaving to find Kushina and the books. For some reason she did not feel like getting revenge on Naruto for killing Ekirei; now days she rarely felt anything.

"Now that she is gone…" Daikirai gave a dark smile to them.

They tried to escape but the chains and locks were ninja proof.

"I bet it was your mother who made them," said Daikirai to Naruto close enough to not get hurt by the raging ninja.

Kiba noted Akamaru was nowhere in sight. That had to be good.

Daikirai moved with the delicacy of a snake. It was fast getting to where Shino was. His smile crept into the mind of the controlled shinobi.

"Something worst than death" repeated Daikirai before taking fast grasp on Shino's head. He started making signs with one hand before Shino's body started to convulse. His cries did not reach his throat. They died in the way.

Hinata and Kiba looked helplessly before they started to fight to get free but Kushina had done a great job creating that confinement chamber. The cry ended and Shino's body went limp.

"He is still breathing," said Ino in astonishment and gladness.

"Bad time to speak" said Daikirai taking hold of her head and doing the same thing to her.

"Ino!!!" Choji and the others started to fight their confinements more. Even if they were not getting kill they were being hurt too much.

"Ahhhh!" Ino cried before stopping. Her body went limp as Shino's.

Daikirai did the same to all of them, they were still alive but for how long? Naruto was the last one. There was a reason for that. Daikirai had wanted him to see whole team beaten easily. The Jutsu taught to him by Pein had yet to show direct effects but it was still fun for him.

"Soon you will be in hell" said Daikirai "people like you always end regretting the past. Soon you will not even know yourself"

He took a fast grasp of Naruto's blond head. He licked the side of his face sending shivers of horror through Naruto.

"Don't tell me you are homophobic," said Daikirai "don't worry. I will not kill you. You will be a fine pet as long as you last"

"I always knew you were more than weird," said Dokueki from the door.

"Did you find her?" asked Daikirai not minding his fiancé's words.

"Yes" she said before entering. Kushina was behind her with a kunai against Dokueki's back.

"Let him go" said Kushina.

"No chance you witch!" screamed Daikirai before performing the jutsu.

"Ahhh!" Naruto screamed. His vision started to blur as he watched his mother push Dokueki to the side and run towards him. He saw her take hold of Daikirai before punching him in the face. Daikirai held to the neck of her shirt before placing his hand on her neck. She cringed in pain as the jutsu worked on her. She kneeled him in the gut making him step back. Naruto could still feel the pain on him and he could no longer scream as he felt his body give up.

"You witch," said Daikirai in a monstrous voice.

"What are you looking for is not here," said Kushina "so your death will be useless"

"I am already dead but no point on wasting my energy on you if the books are not here," said Daikirai before disappearing. Dokueki was also gone in a second.

Kushina laughed in her mind 'idiot'

"They are gone," she said before Yuko came in carrying the bag with the books.

"What…what's happening to them" asked Yuko looking at them change fast "To you!" she said before noticing the change in Kushina.

"I don't know" said Kushina looking at her hands "it seems I took part of the jutsu in my as well" 'who knows how much he was affected' she thought before her thoughts became blurry "Yuko get them out of here and then comeback for me"

"…" Yuko looked worried when Kushina kneeled down. Still she did as asked and freed them. Some of them were gaining consciousness.

"Where are we?" asked Sasuke before Yuko gave him a friendly smile.

"With friends" she said before Sasuke looked at the woman with red hair in the floor shiver.

"Help me wake them up," said Yuko to Sasuke as they shook all awake.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" asked Ino

"Your friends are out there. They might be able to explain better to you if we have to separate," said Yuko before seeing Naruto walk towards her.

"Please tell me that he didn't shrink us," he said looked at how big his uniform fitted him.

"Kind of" said Yuko with a sweaty smile before showing Naruto a mirror "it seems you weren't affected fully"

Naruto's mouth dropped.

"What are you talking about dope, you have always been dwarf height" said Sasuke before Naruto gave a better look at his team.

"Go now or they may come back since that you are in such weak state" he heard his mother say but her voice sounded different. He saw she was standing in the shadows outside of his vision "Shikamaru, Sai and Mina are outside. Cloud ninjas have responded to their help call. Their enemies have already fled"

"We cannot let them see us like this" said Naruto before his team looked at him worriedly. They were all so confused.

"I know but they have scared the enemies away now all you have to do is get one of them and escape," said Kushina.

"What about you?" Naruto asked

"The rest have already escaped back to Tulip village. We can make it there in a few days, don't worry" said Yuko walking towards Kushina "you should be more worried about yourself"

"Naruto" called Kushina lastly "you were not affected completely like your team, protect them"

"Who are you?" Sasuke ran to Kushina and Yuko before they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked bringing Naruto out of his thoughts.

"We have to go," he said with a serious look.

"Naruto?" they heard someone else call "guys I am so…" Mina had just woken up and dizzy from the landing had wondered to where the noise was coming. Akamaru came across her path and guided her there faster. She sent him then to find Sai and Shikamaru. She stopped on her tracks looking at the twelve and thirteen year olds wearing clothes too big for them.

Mina cracked a smile before fainting.

"Who is that?" asked Tenten.

"Help" said Naruto before shaking Mina awake.

"Please tell me I am dreaming," said Mina sitting.

"You are not," said Naruto "I will explain later for now follow me"


	13. House Lock

NL" I decided to make things more clear of who is small and who is not so the following are the ones that got shrink;

Naruto

Sasuke

Hinata

Kiba

Shino

Ino

Choji

Tenten

Neji

Nine in all while Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Mina and Lee are still normal.

I don't own ® Naruto.

Chapter 13: House Lock

They waited hidden among rocks. Naruto was spying from above next to Sasuke. Mina was somewhere ahead talking to Shikamaru and Sai who had been on their way back. There were no clouds ninjas with them, which helped Naruto, relax a bit.

"Is she to be trusted?" asked Sasuke. He remembered once hearing of a clan of red eyes.

"Mina? Yeah, she is like a sister to me" he said with a smile before Sasuke looked at him curiously.

"Since when?" asked Sasuke as they went down "and where is Sakura?"

"And Akamaru" said Kiba once they were with the others.

"And our senseis" said Ino.

"Lee is missing too" said Tenten

Naruto sighed. Mina had gone to get Akamaru, Sai and Shikamaru meanwhile he was stuck with a bunch of questions from a bunch of kids. They sat around a hollow space in the rocks.

"Guys we were applied a very bad jutsu," said Naruto "you have forgotten a lot"

"That explains some things but what's up with the clothes?" asked Ino. They had to use string to make them stay in place.

"That's the other thing, have you ever heard of the fountain of youth?" asked Naruto.

They nodded not really getting the point. Was Naruto trying to get funny on them?

"Well that jutsu worked like that," he said looking at them "I say we are about 12 years younger"

"That's the worst joke I have heard," said Kiba

"We are back," said Mina "we told them we were okay and that we were already tracking the enemy, that their help would not be needed after all"

"So you weren't kidding," said Shikamaru looking at them a little shocked.

"I thought you said Shikamaru was here, not his dad," said Choji.

"I am Shikamaru," he said sitting. He controlled the twitch on of his lips.

"Right" laughed Kiba before a large Akamaru walked up to him and licked his face "Akamaru!" the nin dog tilted its head to the side.

"So…so it's true?" asked Hinata holding her long hair. Kiba had fainted.

"Very true it seems" said Sai leaning against a rock.

"So who are you guys?" said Ino with a smile.

"I am Mina Tsukyuga" she gave them a smile before sitting "and that's Sai"

Sai was looking at Ino curiously. He knew she did not remember him and it rather hurt him. He kept in mind it was all part of the jutsu.

"Tsukyuga?" said Neji with glare.

"Yes, yes she is a Tsukyuga and you're…"suddenly Mina had her hand over Naruto's mouth.

"You really were a loud mouth!" she growled.

"Our priority is to get back to the village as soon as we can" said Shikamaru before taking a map out from Naruto's bag "according to the cloud ninjas we are here so…"

"It will take us a week if we go through here," said Naruto pointing at the map.

"Maybe more" said Shikamaru "you guys aren't as fast"

"Then we better start going" said Naruto standing.

"I still don't believe this," said Tenten.

"You better start believing then," said Naruto with a serious look that they could not remember ever seeing "because we are in the middle of a war"

………..

As Shikamaru said, it took them longer than a week to get back. Sai and Shikamaru kept them safe going around scouting the area as they moved. Mina stayed with them.

"Are you up to this?" asked Naruto to her.

"I am fine," said Mina feeling the stares on her back, the one that dug deeper into her were Neji's.

"I am hungry," said Choji.

"Sorry Choji, we have to go a little farther before taking a break," said Mina.

"Maybe we should rest now," said Naruto "these legs are too short"

Mina sighed "roger"

"Why do you obey him?" asked Sasuke. She didn't seem like your everyday Kunoichi.

"Because you can't lead us now" said Shikamaru getting back to them with Sai

"Hm?" Sasuke was about to ask what he meant.

"You are the leader of this team but while you can't remember a thing then I have taken your place," said Naruto looking from bellow his much longer hair "no more talk before we get back to the village"

They were close to the village and were thoughtful about their condition.

"We can't really walk through the gates," said Sai.

"Your house is near the edge, isn't it?" asked Shikamaru

"Hai" said Naruto before they went around the village to the side where Naruto's house was.

Shikamaru had to discharge the ninjas that were guarding that area saying it was a priority for the Hokage. They obeyed before he went back for them to go on.

"Okay, now I know this is ridiculous," said Kiba looking at the large house.

"A gift" said Naruto opening the door

"Where is the shower, I need a bath" said Ino running in.

"Straight to the left" said Naruto before going up stairs.

"Now can you explain us something?" asked Neji to Mina

"I can't" said Mina "I have to inform the Hokage we are here"

"Would you get Sakura and Lee as well and some clothes that actually fit them?" said Shikamaru

"Hai" said Mina leaving.

Naruto came back down looking the same.

"Just checking that no one broke in," he said before sitting on the couch and turning the TV. He did not want to face them.

"Naruto can you now explain better what happened?" asked Shikamaru before Naruto turned the TV off.

"It will be better if we wait for Tsunade-sama to get here so I don't have to repeat myself also you guys take out all that is in your bags"

"Why?" they asked, they had not checked for except getting food.

"Just do it?" Said Naruto with a sigh before getting some glares "kids"

Naruto emptied his bag as well before picking the proof and information they had gotten from the ship and placing them in the middle of the living room. Just as he was about to examine the black sphere he had taken from the control room, Tsunade and the council arrived.

"Oh no" said Kumi stepping forwards before taking Naruto by the shoulders and shaking him "what the hell happened to you!"

"Just calm down Kumi" said Kakashi pulling her away.

Kumi wanted to protest but she knew Naruto would explain.

"Okay" he said sitting, he thought explaining to the team first would be better "I am actually about 25 years old and we are all part of the Anbu team MoonSide. Were became a whole team four years ago just when the war started. We infiltrated into the Revolution's ship which is a revel group but then we were attacked by what used to be the Akatsuki" Naruto noticed the interested look in Sasuke's face "the one that did this to us is a new enemy. His name is Daikirai and his partner is someone we have already confronted"

"Dokueki?" asked Kumi before Naruto nodded.

"They crashed the ship looking for some books with really important knowledge and did this to us in the way" finished Naruto before there was long moment of silence.

"NARUTO!" They heard a scream

"Oh on" said Naruto before hiding behind Jiraiya.

"You had it coming," he said looking down on Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura blew the door open with a punch and stomped inside followed by a panting Lee and Mina who had tried to catch up with her.

Sakura gave a look at Sasuke before almost fainting but she took her control back "Naruto" she growled her hands becoming fists.

"It wasn't my fault!" screamed Naruto.

"Sakura" said Tsunade before getting her attention.

"Sorry it's just…" Sakura looked at Sasuke with watery eyes and Sasuke looked at her with curiosity "they really don't remember?"

"That's what we will find out now but first let them get change," said Tsunade before Mina started passing them clothes that would fit them.

After they were bathed and change they sat in the living room.

"Sensei?" Hinata asked when Kurenai placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. Her sensei had a few white hairs and her face looked older.

"Don't worry Hinata" her voice was still the same and Hinata felt calmer.

"So how much do you remember Naruto, first of all" asked Kakashi.

"My memory is intact," said Naruto.

"So you won't be able to escape your responsibilities," said Tsunade to the other Hokage

"Can I change my answer?" he asked before Kakashi shook his head.

"Kiba, how much do you remember?" asked Kakashi.

"I remember going to sleep on my bed and then waking up in that creepy room," said Kiba

"Okay, what is the most important thing you remember?" asked Kurenai with a twitching smile.

"The new Hokage" said Kiba looking at Tsunade,

"Me too" said Shino before others joined in the answer.

"That was just before…" Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Sasuke, how much do you remember?" she asked him.

"The same thing" he said calmly.

"He is lying," said Kumi deadly calm.

"I am not," said Sasuke. He glared at the strange woman.

"She can read your thoughts Sasuke," said Kakashi before Sasuke stood and tried running for the door.

"He remembers the night when he escaped with the sound four," said Kumi; she dragged the boy back. She knew it was a hard hit in the team.

"Sasuke…" Sakura remembered that night.

"So the next day was when we chased you," said Shikamaru "how troublesome"

"I see no problem," said Naruto "You came back on your own Sasuke, after killing your brother" but Naruto did not mention Itachi was still alive but they had to keep Sasuke calm.

"I see," said Sasuke calming down. Kumi released him.

"So this is what that guy meant when he said we would be living hell," said Naruto with a dark laugh "we have to keep a cool mind. Remember that the past has already happen and we cannot change it. No matter how much we may regret it"

"Still how do we solve this?" said Shikamaru

"I will look for a way to get them back to normal" said Sakura "would you help me Mina?"

"I can't" she said, "There is still the trouble with the clans"

"Kumi?" asked Sakura

"I have to analyze all this material," said Kumi pointing at all that they collected from the ship.

Sakura knew it would be useless to ask the council.

"I will help," said Lee

"And me as well" said Shikamaru

"I too" said Sai "we are a team after all"

"You don't mind them staying here Naruto?" asked Kakashi

"There are enough room for every two to share," said Naruto "I will help you as well Sakura"

The council and Hokage left. Mina stayed to help Sakura place a research facility in the study room next to the kitchen before leaving as well.

"What are we suppose to do now?" asked Kiba looking around.

"Hey Shikamaru" said Choji "Is Asuma-sensei away in a mission? Why wasn't he here?"

Shikamaru placed the box full of clothes for them in a chair suddenly feeling he had no strength. How could he to tell them their sensei had died and also adding to that what would he do if Ino wanted to see her father?

"Don't ask questions," said Naruto "you will only get confused. Just wait for the cure and you will get your memories back"

Choji did not look happy that Shikamaru had not answered his question. The smile Shikamaru gave him told him they were still good friends.

'Why is he still following Naruto's orders' Choji wondered

A while after Sakura sent Sai to get things from her. they wondered what he could be possible assembling.

"Thanks Sai" said Sakura as he finished assembling the cradle. Soon she would get Momotaro from the baby guard.

"Hm?" Sasuke looked from where he was sitting on the table.

"I think is time for you kids to go to sleep," said Sai catching Sasuke's eyes. He was about to ask questions.

They did not complain. It had been a long journey and all the interrogation and taking in information had them exhausted.

"Girls sleep on that hall and we on this one" said Naruto before walking straight to his room.

"Is that really Naruto?" asked Ino after he closed his door.

"He has one of the hardest jobs in this war," said Sai "this is just making it worse for him"

"Let's just go to sleep," said Kiba walking to a room that he would share with Shino. He could care less about the dead last.

They shared rooms but Hinata found she was alone. She was supposed to share the room with Sakura but she was still working downstairs. She sighed before seeing there was a mirror in the room. She walked to it and saw the long hair. Had she really let it grow that long? So many questions raced her mind. She could not believe she made it to Anbu. What did her father think of that? Was her father proud? What did Naruto think about that? She had seen how different he acted. He gave off an air of authority and power. It was unbelievable. Still he seemed somewhat sad.

…………

Ino and Tenten shared a room. Both of them were brushing their hair in front of the mirror.

"Last I remember mine was a lot shorter," said Ino "this has to do with that jutsu I guess"

Tenten was not listening. She had seen how Lee had look so different. His hair was longer and not like a bowl but messy at the ends almost like when she met him. He no longer wore the same suit as Gai-sensei. His pants were regular but still green and he wore a Chunnin vest. She wondered if he did not make it to Anbu like them. No, the person named Sai said they were a team, which meant Lee, made it as well.

"Where was Gai-sensei?" asked Tenten

"Maybe in the same mission as Asuma-sensei" said Ino.

………

Neji sat on the bed looking out the window. He had questions for that Mina Tsukyuga. Her clan had left the village supposedly and what was that about trouble among the clans? The way she looked at him had raised his suspicions more and more. He didn't bother looking at the mirror as he lay down to look at the ceiling.

"Get some sleep Neji" said Lee picking into the room "I can hear your thoughts all the way out here"

Neji narrowed his eyes at Lee but Lee was not affected at all.

"Sakura will want to run some physical tests on you and others later so you better rest," said Lee with a smile before closing the door.

…………

Choji mind was wondering off in every direction about what had happened. He felt there was something Shikamaru did not want to tell him and Ino. He was supposed to share the room with him but Shikamaru, as those who had not been changed were busy. He suddenly did not feel very hungry. He took out of his pouch the ANBU mask he had in his bag. He had made it with the others. Still something in the back of his mind nagged him. Like one of those memories that he supposedly lost. He closed his eyes and saw blue winged butterflies against a bright blue sky. His body felt very tired all of the sudden before he fell sleep.

'Hurry' Shikamaru had said in his mind before the face of a girl appeared inside the sky before seeing her age into a woman. She smiled at Choji before he felt a pang of pain.

…………

"I can't sleep with you here," said Sasuke

Sai stood by the window "Too bad"

Sasuke turned on bed facing away from Sai. He did not like that person. He seemed about Sakura and Shikamaru's age but he had never seen him before. Not in the academy or even around the village.

Sai knew Sasuke, they were good friends and he knew his friend always questioned before accepting things. He knew he was suspicious to him.

"I became part of team Kakashi at the time that they tried to get you back," said Sai "I was your replacement still I continued to be part of the team when you got back"

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke, "wasn't Shikamaru and the others in the mission as well?"

"That time that you ran away with the sound four they failed to retrieve you," said Sai "so Sakura asked to be trained by the Hokage and Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya. Two years later, about the time Orochimaru wanted to turn your body into his own he came back and we started our search for you. The rest is somewhat confusing. You made some bad allies and bad choices. There was a moment we wondered if we had to kill you. Still then you were blinded by revenge and feelings"

"But I killed Itachi, didn't I?" said Sasuke not caring about anything else.

"Yes you did, I saw it myself" said Sai 'but somehow he is back in this world. You could not hide it and told me and I told Naruto. You did not mind later since that way we could be alert for his attacks' Sai thought.

Soon Sasuke was sleep and he left the room. He passed by Naruto's room. He could hear him snoring. He was tired more than the rest.

………….

Morning hit Naruto like a slap from Sakura. He stretched before feeling hungry. He opened the door and walked down the hall before going to the stairs. His legs not as long as before missed the first step.

"Ahhh!" he fell down.

"Dope" said Sasuke already seating in the table and eating breakfast.

"Shut it," said Naruto starting to stand "its hard getting used to this body" he went to the table and sat before Mina placed a plate of food before him.

"I thought you were busy?" said Naruto.

"I have some time in the morning and the others need space and time to find a cure" she said before taking off the apron she had been using "I have to go, see you guys later" then she was out the door as Neji reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Waaa!" they all jumped for exception of Naruto

"Great he is here," said Naruto.

"Is there a problem with that Naruto?" asked Sakura from their workstation.

"Of course not!" said Naruto with a nervous smile.

"Who is that?" asked Ino

"Sakura's child, Momotaro" said Naruto before they spit their food on his face. He knew there had been no way around it.

"Saku…Sakura is a mom!" cried Ino.

Sasuke just twitched imagining a blond baby with green eyes.

"Yeah so?" said Naruto as he continued to eat "and she is expecting another. Why do you think she wasn't on the mission with us?"

"Oh" said Ino looking down at her food "I don't have a child too. Do I?"

"No!" said Shikamaru from the workstation. Damn children! He didn't want to even think what they were imagining.

"But we are…" Sai was saying before a fist against his skull was heard.

"No one does but Sakura" said Naruto. He did not bother saying anything about Mina; if he did, she would kill him.

"Wow but who is the dad?" asked Kiba before Naruto sighed.

"I already told you to not ask so much. You guys will get your memories back and that will be it," said Naruto finishing his food.

"What else are we suppose to do?" said Sasuke

"I don't care," said Naruto "just don't destroy the place and keep the TV at a low volume. We are hiding here"

"It's just us, why would we…?" Choji was saying before his mouth stopped.

Naruto was giving them a dark look. He was being serious about the no questions part. A chill traveled through them.

"We are in war with half the countries. We are part of the best ANBU team ever made and now look at us" he opened his arms. He was the smallest of the guys "what do you think they will try if they find out what happened to us. We are the strongest ninja force of Konoha. If we die then the village dies"

"You got to be kidding," said Kiba worriedly.

"I stopped doing that many years ago," said Naruto with a crooked smile.

"Would you stop acting as the tuff guy?" said Sakura poking out with a tired look "what he said is true but he is still a joker from now and then"

"Thought so," said Shino arranging his glasses for the twentieth time that day. He really needed to find something to keep them stick to his head.

Naruto looked at them be a little less worried. His eyes landed on Hinata who blushed. He needed to be alone. He knew that as soon as they remembered they would tell of his mother still being alive.

"Na…Naruto" she called as he went for the stairs in a low voice.

"Yes Hinata?" he asked with a smile before she blushed deeply.

"Are yo…you okay?" she asked seeing his tired look.

"I am fine" he said, "I just wish…" he shook his head "I am tired. I will see you guys later" he went up the stairs.

Sasuke caught Sakura looking at Naruto as he went up stairs. She looked worried before going back with the others. He couldn't help to feel somewhat jealous.

Time passed slowly and crawling over their skin like spiders "Shino!" screamed Ino when she saw him reacquainting with his colony.

Some of them sat in the living room watching TV. There was not much to see with a war on. Only reruns and boring shows. Other like Sasuke and Neji looked around finding some techniques scrolls and other papers.

"This place needs some cleaning," said Ino passing a hand over a small table.

"Naruto doesn't take risks having someone inside his house while he isn't in the village," said Hanabi from the door before they all looked at her.

"Wow" said Maiya from behind her as they went in. The preteens looked at her guessing she related to Mina.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Shikamaru coming out.

"Mina sent us after receiving approval of the Hokage," said Hanabi

"So you are babysitting them?" asked Sai.

"Something like that" said Hanabi before spotting Neji giving her a dark look and Hinata hiding in the kitchen 'Not good'

"Don't look at us like that," said Maiya to the ANBU team "we are here just to see if you need help with something"

"I need one of you two bring me my work from the office. I don't need to get more behind," said Naruto sitting in the stairs.

"We are not the mail Naruto," said Maiya with a grim smile.

"It's an order," he said with a smile.

"You don't order me. Only Mina and aunt Kumi" said Maiya before turning around "but I will go since I see you are more cranky than usual Uzumaki-sama"

Naruto glared before she left.

"That wasn't very nice Naruto," said Hanabi. She had to suppress the need to add –sama or call him Hokage. The less attention they brought to his status the better.

He turned his head to the side not caring. Hanabi with the help of those that volunteered cleaned the house. A bunch of Naruto clones helped as well letting them finish faster.

"Hm" Hinata tiptoed to try getting some pots on their place before someone took them from her and placed them in "than…thanks"

"Sister, there is nothing to be afraid. You are with friends and family," said Hanabi with a light smile

"Hai" said Hinata with a smile.

"Freaking bastard" Maiya grunted as she pulled with her stacks of books and bags filled with papers "what work does he do?" she let all the load fall on the living room table "NARUTO, GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!" She screamed before he went down stairs.

"What?" then he saw all the work he had to do "fuck"

"Language!" shouted Sakura continuing her research.

"And this is just the first week you weren't here" said Maiya "I will have to bring you the next week tomorrow"

"You are freaking kidding me," he said as he started separating the papers in stacks.

"Nope" said Maiya "now get to work slave" she smiled before sitting in the couch and watching him struggle.

No one saw Naruto's workload since they were in other places of the house.

"You go," said Ino pushing Choji

"No way, what if there are traps" he stood back.

"It's just his room," said Sasuke from the side "I don't think anything too impressive is there"

"But he has been spending a long time there" said Neji.

"Yeah" said Ino "how do we know he didn't grow into a psycho and its here where he keeps the bodies"

"There is no other way to find out but to go in," said Tenten. She was the brave one to take hold of the doorknob and turn it around. Nothing happened as they heard the click of the door before pushing it open slowly.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Mina behind them pulling the door close before Tenten could even get a pick inside "he doesn't let anyone in his room"

"Then he is a psycho" said Ino.

"Psycho?" asked Mina "Naruto is…" she knew Naruto would kill her if she told them he was Hokage "he just holds many responsibilities and part of those responsibilities are to keep secrets of the village"

Mina sighed before leading them downstairs where they found Naruto fighting with the paper work. They did not quite get why Naruto had these responsibilities.

"I see I got here just in time," she said before helping Naruto "Maiya, don't just sit there. Help us"

"So from messenger to secretary; I am really moving on this world," said Maiya before helping them.

"Agh!" Naruto growled looking at a paper on his hands

"What is it?" asked Mina before he showed her.

_Kage meeting in a month in Sunagakure._

"And this is two weeks old" said Naruto.

Mina frowned "Tsunade-sama could take your place"

Naruto shook his head "I have to be there as the new you know what"

"This is bad," said Mina standing. She looked frail all of the sudden.

"Weren't you going to help me?" Naruto asked as he looked at the still huge pile of papers.

"Naruto, I am feeling sick, I am sorry," said Mina before leaving again. Things had become worse with the clans now that the Hyuuga wanted to search the Tsukyuga estate. She could not let that be done to her clan. She stopped just outside at the edge of the woods around the house. She took deep breaths before turning around. Neji stood there; he did not go higher than her shoulder.

"Mina Tsukyuga, what is happening with the clans?" he demanded to know.

"It's not of your business" she said, "you can't help, not you nor Hinata for now so go back and let me handle it. I will be under the supervision of the council and Hiashi-sama"

"Why is it you that have to solve it" Neji asked.

"I really hate it when you act as a smart ass. I am the leader of my clan. There lies my responsibility and I think this will lead to the revival of the lower branch if I don't stop it"

Neji took it the wrong way. He launched at her with Byakugan activated. He stopped suddenly after failing the first hit. He touched around his face. He could see so much farther than he used to or was supposing to. He looked at Mina.

"You are confused over your abilities" she said "and I know them all too well Neji. It seems that the jutsu didn't change all of you"

She closed her hand on his headband. He pulled his head back from her touch.

"I won't hurt you," she said "you and I are friends and I will show you proof" her red eyes centered on his. He could not move. He knew it was not a jutsu; just something told him to believe her. She was close to him; her chest before his eyes. He blushed before seeing her smile.

"You can read thoughts too?" he asked as her hands went around his head.

"That by looking at your eyes" which she was not looking at "and your feelings by looking just at you" he looked down as she started to undo the knot of the headband "as you I was born a little gifted," she said pulling the headband.

Neji remembered he did not have the bandages around the seal anymore.

All good ninjas carried a mirror with them to spy and other things like giving signals. This time Mina would use it for something more basic

"Look" she said before Neji looked at himself on the mirror. There was no seal on his forehead. It was gone. He touched his forehead with temptation.

"When?" he asked

"About nine years ago" she said sitting against a tree "there were a few changes in the clans such as the end of the lower branch seal and their labeling. I removed your seal myself but if I do not solve the trouble with the clan then it might end up returning. Hiashi-sama is getting old and Hinata is about to get married with the guy that is pushing all this trouble forwards"

"Hinata?" so much was happening and he could do noting about it.

"She told me once that you two didn't used to get along that well. But she would never let the seal return to her clan even if it means to destroy the arrangement but as she is right now"

"Only you can do something," said Neji understanding.

"I am afraid so" said Mina "and I am not in best condition to either"

"You are sick?" asked Neji

"No" she said closing her eyes. What would be the point of telling him? He did not know it was his child as well but still she had not been able to tell him back then "I am pregnant" she kept her eyes closed and a hand on her belly "and I am afraid that my feelings will overwhelm my child. That is how it happens with my clan and with my blood specially"

Neji looked at her tired form. He kept his thoughts clear. This was his friend. He had the feeling she had something else to do with the disappearance of the clan's seal. As the late afternoon light hit her face, he saw her skin glow naturally with the rest of the trees. For a moment, he thought she was part of nature. Her red eyes opened tiredly letting no light filtrate into them; keeping them dark and empty.

"You better get back" said Mina standing "or Naruto will get on your case as well" she disappeared in a flash. Neji went back without anyone noticing he had left. Someone else was not so lucky.

………

"Hinata!" Naruto growled finding her outside at the back of the house. She had been standing in fighting position before falling.

"Na…Na…Naruto" she managed to say under his dark look. A hand on her chest and eyes wide made her look inoffensive. He reminded himself she wasn't.

"You are not supposed to be outside" he said taking her arm and pulling her to stand.

"I am…" she said looking down before hearing him sigh again.

"Forget it" he said "just stay inside"

Kiba who had heard decided to finally say what he thought as they went in.

"Yeah but its boring in here" said Kiba.

Naruto hung his head. He had the feeling this was going happen "alright, follow me" he took flashlight from a cabinet and opened the secret entrance to the cave under his house.

"No freaking way" said Kiba after Naruto with the flash light showed them it was a vast cave. The stairs down were barely visible.

"You guys can run, train or anything you want down there" said Naruto.

"But….but there is no light" said Hinata before Naruto looked at her "Ehp!" she hid behind Shino.

"I will install them tonight. I have been meaning to do it for sometime," he said

"Good because we need space to practice some tests with them," said Sakura behind them.

They turned around to find her holding a baby with dark hair and dark green eyes.

"Not blond?" asked Sasuke

"WHY THE HELL WOULD HE BE BLOND!" Shouted Naruto

"Shut it!" Sakura threw a dirty open diaper to his face.

"Aah!" Naruto fell back into the cave down the long stairs "ouch, ouch, ouch, ah!"

"That had to hurt," said Shikamaru.

"Good" said Sakura turning around, "dinner will be ready really soon" Momotaro giggled when Naruto finally hit the bottom.


	14. Sides

Chapter 14: Sides

Gaara looked at the list of volunteers. A name in particular called his attention. He saw her name next to the task of child guard. That was her favorite kind of work and his since he knew where to find her more often. He had been planning to go there and see her just to say hi though she would look at it suspiciously. She was not a ninja, not even ninjas were so suspicious of others.

"Gaara are you even listening to me?" asked Temary noticing he was looking at the list.

"Hm?" he looked at her.

"I said the meeting is in two weeks. The guards were already chosen but I need to know how many guards are the other Kages aloud to bring" she hated repeating herself.

"Ten to the most" said Gaara.

"Alright" said Temary writing it down "I will send the message right away" then she left.

'Now to find her' he thought standing. Then he heard running steps coming close to his door.

"Gaara" Kankuro ran in to find the office empty "I thought he was here?"

"Forget him Kankuro. I doubt he would a have joined us anyways" said another sand shinobi.

"Still" said Kankuro before thinking better about it "more girls for us?" he said with a smile.

"You got it my friend," said the other shinobi before hitting the bars.

Gaara walked calmly to one of the Sunagakure kindergarten where he watched the little kids play with a ball for a few minutes before looking for her. He didn't see her and that made him wonder. She was still very mysterious about her origin. Had she finally left the village? It was so easy for her to sneak around the guards of the gates.

It was getting late. He looked up at the sand dome open to let the light inside. He extended his hand up and closed it making the sand cover more of the sky. Some light still came in.

"She is at the training grounds Kazekage-sama" said an old lady who had been looking after the kids.

"Thank you" said Gaara before going to find her.

There he saw her spinning around with a rod as long as her body hitting the air. She twisted it around her arm before running and kicking the air. She didn't notice him or sense him in any case as he watched her flip and fly with screams of battle. She was a warrior at heart but still he could see she had little experience with fighting in a real situation. She was all technique, not experience.

"You are creeping me out" she said stopping.

'So she did sense me' he thought amusedly.

"What is it now Gaara" she asked leaning against a wall.

"Just passing by and I though I might as well say hi" he said turning around ready to leave.

"Right" she said with laughter hidden in her voice, "you are as easy to read as a book Gaara"

He looked back at her coldly. She had her eyes close; her chest rising and falling slower every time as she rested from her workout.

"You still want to know from where I came," she said with a smile before sliding down the wall and sitting.

'Actually no but if you talk I will listen, I will try to understand' he did not say it. He felt he could not as he walked towards her and sat as well "so you are going to tell me?" he asked.

"No" she smiled feeling like she had tricked him. He had known she was going to say that.

"Hm" he leaned back looking up at the sky. He could feel her eyes looking at him from the side. His eyes suddenly turned to her. She didn't let go of his gaze. She seemed unaffected unlike most young women he came across.

"How come you are Kazekage being so young" she asked "I mean besides the whole sand control thing and your father once being Kazekage as well"

"You are a refuge. If you decide to stay and become a villager I will tell you" he had learned that she was curious.

"Well that's a shame" he saw her face was blushed with anger "because I am not going to stay" suddenly she stood up 'Like I can't see through your little games. What kind of idiot do you think I am' she thought before walking away from him.

"Kakuo" Gaara called her "why wouldn't you stay? Aren't you happy here?" he wanted her to be happy. Among all the bad and good things, one of the good he wanted was she to be happy.

"…" she stopped. She was the true open book. She was really happy on Sunagakure. Something burned her chest at the thought of having a home again and someone to care for her like Gaara did everyday that he went find her to see if she was okay, "I have no need for a place like this. Remember that I am just a refuge; I will find for my own place once your stupid Shinobi war is over" then she ran leaving in his thoughts.

He was worried for her. She had no family and very little friends in the village. She had arrived with nothing but the clothes she had been wearing. She had no nation, no last name or profession. Still she worked hard on anything she could do to cooperate. She arrived with basic fighting skills, very similar to those of an old memory. He took the rod she had been using finding splinters in it. He could smell the blood of her punctured hands. She had made that rod out of simple old wood.

He smiled at himself thinking of the perfect present. She had told them her birthday the day she arrived to the village. Just two weeks away from that day. He walked back to the office after leaving the rod at the door of her small place. She was there; he was glad she had finally stopped going to the desert at night.

He placed a hand on the lower part of his face as the image of her spread in the sand like a star came to his mind. He had to stop listening to Kankuro and his love affairs. Next time an angry husband came to demand for Kankuro's head, he would let him have it.

…Konoha...

"N…Naruto?" called Hinata looking down the dark stairs that led to the huge cave. She activated her Byakugan to scream. He was no farther than a step from her.

"You will wake the others," he said with a hand over her mouth. She started to turn red before he let go of her and helped her sit in a step.

"So…" she was saying before he turned a switch on the wall; newly installed.

Lights went down the stairs making it safe to go down. The cave was still dark.

"Go back to sleep Hinata" said Naruto as he started going down carefully. He was still getting used to his shorter legs 'how did I get anywhere like this?' he wondered.

"Can I help?" she asked stopping him on his tracks. She hadn't stammered or sounded nervous.

He turned around almost expecting to see the grown up Hinata. The little Hinata stood there playing with her fingers and looking to the side. He had to smile. Not all of them had been changed.

"What are friends for" he said before continuing his way down. A few seconds later he could hear Hinata following.

Downstairs Hinata saw the boxes filled with cables and light bulbs and other materials. Since when had he been getting ready to have these lights installed?

"Hinata" he said with a smile "has Hanabi told you anything? You know, about your life now or of what you don't remember"

"She told me I was strong" she was surprised to find her voice being so strong. That only made him smile more.

"And you are" he said taking one end of a cable before passing it to her "go to that end and I will go to that one" he took the other end before they stretched the cable. For a few more hours they continued to work. Hinata was amazed of seeing truly how large the cave was.

"A perfect place to shelter civilians" said Naruto "or use as a headquarters in case the Hokage building is attacked"

"You…you said it was a present" said Hinata.

"Yeah" said Naruto and even though he knew she wanted to know from who he didn't tell her.

Hinata felt left out but remembered Naruto not liking questions.

"We should get some sleep," said Naruto going for the stairs. Hinata followed behind. He knew she was looking at the ground after picking at him.

They reached the hall. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat for a moment believing she would follow him. It had been a mistake since she had not been looking where she was going. She turned around fast and walked faster to her room.

Naruto smiled to himself. He knew Hinata was not like that but still the thought had passed his mind. To have the body of a kid with the mind of a man was not very fun. Once he took a few minutes he went down stairs to the living room where he started to finish with the rest of his paper work. He continued even after the sun came up. Mina showed up early and at seeing him there with a tired look she went ahead and made coffee for him.

"Thanks" he said as she placed the mug close to him. She sat as well and helped him arrange the papers. They were almost done as Sakura came down stairs with Momotaro to fill his bottle with fresh milk Mina had brought along with other groceries.

"He didn't go to sleep, did he?" said Sakura.

"I got the lights installed," said Naruto with a smile before Sakura sighed.

"No clue yet?" asked Mina.

"No" said Sakura "we have been searching scroll after scroll of strange techniques, nin-geology and nin-history but there is nothing like this anywhere. Not in Konoha or any other country"

"What if…" Mina looked sad at the thought of Neji not realizing she was going to give birth to his child. Now only a thirteen year old she could not place such burden on him. He would not be able to remember how it happened.

"If we have to hunt that Daikirai to the ends of the world to get an answer then we will," said Naruto making Mina smile lightly.

"Still you got that Kage meeting in two weeks. What will you do about it?" said Sakura

"Tsunade baachan will have to go in my place" Said Naruto though he knew there would be a lot of questioning about his whereabouts.

They could only be silent as Naruto and Mina finished the paper work. After that, Naruto fell almost dead in the couch. His snores reminded Sakura how cute he was as a child. She and Mina made breakfast as the kiddies woke upstairs.

Mina smiled at Neji as she went to leave. She was going to continue working on the clans' dispute. On her way, she took Naruto's paper work back to the office with Sai's help.

"What's with him?" asked Sasuke looking at Naruto, turning on his sleep.

"He finished a week's work in about a day," Said Shikamaru placing a mantle over Naruto.

"Well he better start getting up because he has another week of old work," said Maiya as she and Hanabi came in with more papers.

"I will kill you," murmured Naruto in his sleep.

Hinata did not know he had gone back downstairs that night. She was worried for him even more.

"Let him sleep" said Sakura in a commanding voice "the rest of you finish your breakfast and be ready to be tested"

The morning went almost ordinary. For a few moments, Naruto would open his eyes barely and watch them. They were his friends acting as a family under his roof. He preferred to close his eyes as he rested after that. That house had been so lonely since Hinata left. It felt so odd to see now many filling it. His mind played with him; making him believe he had opened his eyes again and that with them was his mother smiling in his direction.

"_Naruto, wake up you sleepy head or you will miss breakfast" she said to him with a mile. _

"_Mother" he spoke before she faded_

"Did he just say mother?" asked Choji

"How could he?" asked Shikamaru with a smile "maybe you are hearing things"

"But I heard him too" said Kiba "he said Mother"

"Naruto is an orphan. That hasn't changed," said Sakura as she picked plates to the washer "maybe just an old dream"

The memory of their sensei was painful. It was a subject they all avoided no matter what.

"Probably" said Hanabi before she caught Hinata's eyes. She was thinking 'does she remember anything?'

"Well; everyone down stairs; we found nothing in the books about this jutsu so we will have to try to come up with something on our own" said Sakura with a cheery voice.

They gasped when the lights were turned on. Several rows of light bulbs illuminated the place.

"He did this in one night?" asked Sasuke not believing clumsy Naruto could have done it.

"I guess he does deserve that rest," said Maiya rolling her eyes.

Once down Lee spoke in a serious voice "I need to record your speed. We have to find how much this jutsu has weakened you" one by one they started running around the cave. They took times before comparing them to old scores from when their ANBU training days.

"They are faster than when we were all that ages but still not even half of the speed while we trained under Kushina-sensei" said Shikamaru. He started making the calculations for every one of them. It was different for all since one had improved more with time than others had.

"Let's find out their shinobi skills," said Sakura as she passed Momotaro to Maiya "Sai, Hanabi, Lee you will help me"

Shikamaru and Maiya stood back. Shikamaru took notes and Maiya played with Momotaro.

Sakura charged with her fist ready.

"What is she doing?" asked Shino

"Haaaa!" Sakura shouted before hitting the floor not too far from them.

"Run for your lives!" shouted Ino before they jumped away from the cracking floor.

"I will take Neji and Hinata" said Hanabi before charging at them

"Ah!" Hinata received a full hit on her shoulder. She flew back with her eyes closed feeling the pain run through her body.

"_She said I was strong" Hinata remembered telling Naruto_

"_And you are" Naruto had said_

Her eyes opened before she stretched her arm and received the ground before flipping herself over. She jumped back taking impulse from the wall and jumped straight to Hanabi who had been about to face Neji. Hanabi barely had time to evade the flying Hinata.

'She had never done that before' thought Hanabi before blocking a hit from Neji. From behind Hinata launched again on foot before hitting Hanabi on the knee almost making her fall.

"Part of her strength has remained" said Hanabi to Shikamaru who was taking notes.

Neji had seen the strength Hinata had used. It was nothing compared to the time he had fought her in the Chunnin exams.

"Ha!" she sent a hit to Hanabi's shoulder, which Hanabi was barely able to escape. Neji kicked low before Hanabi jumped back. She looked collected as she faced the other two Hyuugas.

"Don't let those brats beat you Hanabi!" shouted Maiya.

"Not again!" they heard Sasuke shout

Sakura jumped in the air sending various kicks and punches from which Sasuke had to run from. He remembered the way she hit Naruto but this; it was crazy that she had such strength. He remembered Sai telling him that she had trained under the Godaime Hokage. He gulped at seeing the cold look she had. The night he left was fresh on his mind. The girl crying for him to not leave was this same girl that had turned into an incredible kunoichi for the desire to get him back from Orochimaru.

"Don't think so highly of yourself!" shouted Sakura knocking his feet off with ease.

"Hey billboard forehead" she heard Ino shout. Sakura didn't turn around. She looked down at Sasuke.

"The cursed seal is gone" she said to Sasuke "but that doesn't mean you can't be strong on your own" then she disappeared.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan now given the chance. He was surprised to see his Sharingan was now complete. Sakura moved in flashes evading Ino from seeing her and capturing her in the jutsu.

"Ha!" Sakura captured her from behind anchoring her arms up.

"Think of your other skills Ino" said Sakura "think what brought you to be an ANBU of my level"

"You and I are not the same level" growled Ino

"You are right" said Sakura "I am better"

Ino felt rage take over her and for the first time she didn't try to suppress it. She threw her head back hitting Sakura in the chin. She turned around before hitting a point on her shoulder and then another on her arm. When did she learn those points?

Sakura stumbled back before curing herself with medic jutsu. She smiled at Ino.

Sakura jumped up evading the fireball thrown by Sasuke.

Ino looked at Sasuke blow the fire and finally noticed that she didn't feel so much admiration for him.

"You got to be kidding me!" Ino heard Kiba shout. She gasped when she saw the gigantic black bird. In a millisecond she spotted Sai holding a large brush over his back. His eyes were as cold as Sakura's, still to Ino. She could see something different about him. For a moment she saw him looking at her. He smiled at her before moving his head.

Ino was barely able to evade Sakura's needles.

"Wake up Ino" said Sasuke who was hiding behind a rock.

"Damn" said Sai as he jumped back away from Shino's bugs.

Shino found he had more bugs and many of kinds he knew only the elders of his clan used. Still they obeyed him. Akamaru and Kiba were charging at the fleeing Sai. Kiba was kind of having fun on the back of the large Akamaru. Sai saw this and decided to go easy on them. He tested their strength only unlike Sakura, Hanabi and Lee who actually went with all to fight them.

"Ah!" Tenten rolled to the side evading one kick from Lee. She saw a large hand hit Lee sending him to crash against a wall of the cave.

Chouji looked at his hand now back no normal. Only strong shinobi of his family could use that jutsu.

"That didn't hurt" said Lee jumping out the crater as he undusted himself "but I admit it was better than I thought it would go"

Suddenly Lee fell to the floor unconscious. Tenten found her arm stretched. She had attacked with senpun needles and hit certain points in Lee as he was distracted.

"I think we should end this for today" said Shikamaru before taking out the needles from.

Tenten approached worried for Lee. She had acted in instincts.

"You didn't hit any vital points" said Sakura after checking Lee "he got too confident"

"She could a have killed him" they looked at Naruto at the foot of the stairs.

"Go up there and work" said Maiya

"No thanks" said Naruto before cracking his neck "it's my turn"

"Ehm" Sakura stood back "you are too late Naruto. Its time for lunch"

"Hm" Naruto didn't look happy "alright" he said before sitting down on the ground "I will wait until you are done"

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Lee

"Not at all" said Naruto

"Fine" said Sakura "we will be back soon"

"Take your time" said Naruto as they went for the stairs.

…………

"How do you feel?" asked Takara to Kushina as she laid on bed

"Fine, can I get up now?" asked Kushina impatiently.

"No" said Takara before she took some blood from Kushina.

"I think it would be better if I worked on a cure" said Kushina sitting.

"I don't think so" said Takara "you went all hipper around the village and almost got your self killed by falling off the village"

"Hello! I can control the wind!" shouted Kushina waving her arms.

"Yeah and that was why Yuko had to jump after you? Your abilities are dulled Kushina. You can't risk it" said Takara before Kushina got a sad look.

"But can I get out of this bed?" she asked again.

"No" said Takara before Kushina fumed and laid back.

……………..

"Shit!" Sakura stopped a vase from falling as the whole house shook. Below in the cave Naruto was been tested by Lee, Sai, and Shikamaru. The others weren't aloud to see. Naruto didn't want to scare them with his techniques most of all his Shikirigan.

"…" Hinata stood by the secret entrance waiting for it to be over.

"Hinata" called Sakura "I would be more worried about the others than Naruto" she smiled at Hinata which Hinata took as 'I know you like him'

Hinata blushed before moving away. She went up the stairs. She didn't want to watch TV with the others. She wanted a shower since the test got her dirty and tired. She also needed to meditate. Her reflexes were beyond those of other Hyuugas she had seen. Also for some reason when she fought along side Neji it felt natural. She smiled at herself as she found the upper level bathroom. Inside she found no towels. She looked out and opened a few doors before finding a closet. At top there were some towels along with Shinobi equipment.

'Naruto-kun has an arsenal in here' she thought before bringing a chair from a room to step on and reach the towels. The house shook again and she lost balance. She held to the highest board for a second before it slipped letting all the contents fall into her head 'I am so dead' she thought before she landed on the ground.

"Hinata!" Ino came out of her room with Tenten close behind.

"Are you alright?" asked Tenten before Hinata touched her head. She wasn't bleeding but it did hurt. She looked around her to see that what was at the top hadn't been weapons but books and other simple things. Some of them were really dusty.

"I think so" said Hinata picking one. She had been about to put the board back on its place before she heard Ino gasp.

"No way" she held on her hands an open book. Hinata leaned to see it was a photo album.

"Hurry" hushed Tenten picking the other books but taking the photo albums under her arm.

"But…" Hinata knew that it was wrong but curiosity got the best of her. She helped Tenten place everything back in place as Ino held to the albums. They moved the chair back to its place before running to hid in Ino and Tenten's room.

"No one saw us?" asked Ino to Hinata who had activated her Byakugan.

"No" she said "Sasuke is in the kitchen as well as Sakura. Shino, Kiba and Chouji are watching the TV and Neji is talking to Hanabi and Maiya at the back door" she deactivated her Byakugan

"We should tell them as well" said Ino

"We don't know for how much longer Naruto and the others will be down there" said Tenten

"Then lets hurry" Hinata spoke up before they looked at her "please?" she looked down.

"Alright" they said before Ino went down stairs and took Shino, Kiba and Chouji by the shirts and dragged them upstairs while Tenten called Neji in for something important. Hanabi and Maiya had just left to get some other paper work for Naruto. Hinata was careful when she slipped a hand over Sasuke's mouth while Sakura had her back turned on them.

"We found something" she whispered to him before he followed silently.

They were all gathered around the girl's room. Ino had to photo albums behind her.

"Look at this" said Tenten opening a photo album and showing them a group photo.

"Those are us?" asked Chouji looking closer. He didn't feel like he looked that much older before seeing the date on the picture.

"We are supposed to be sixteen year old in that photo" said Neji when he spotted Mina. She had told him they met nine years ago so that was it. Still they all looked tired and hurt as if they had been in a great battle.

"That's at front of the hospital" said Sasuke 'so we did fight but whom?' then he saw his hand holding Sakura's. he tried to stay back from the other so they wouldn't notice.

"Maybe…" Tenten turned to the beginning of the album and read "happy birthday Naruto. From: Hinata"

"Me?" Hinata looked at the writing. It was her who had given him the album.

"Look" said Kiba pointing at a picture of their first days in the academy.

"Change the page Tenten" said Neji before she gave him a dark look but still changed it until they reached photos of when they became Genin. They all gulped knowing that what was to follow would reveal their lives from when they didn't remember. The first picture there was after was of Naruto in a hospital bed. He was bandaged from her to toe and gave a sad smile. The following pictures were of Kiba and a small Akamaru resting near his bed. The next was of Neji sleeping as well, he was also very bandaged but mostly around his shoulder.

"No way" said Ino when they saw the next picture was of a thin looking Chouji.

"The pills" said Chouji silently to himself.

"What happened to us?" asked Kiba

"The failed mission to retrieve me" said Sasuke "that's how you all ended" they looked at a picture of Lee in a hospital bed as well.

"Where is Shino?" asked Hinata.

"I remember that the next day I was going with my father to look for some bugs" said Shino

"So you missed the mission" said Kiba

After those sad pictures there was one of Naruto at the gates with Jiraiya. He had his arm in the air as if saying good bye. Sasuke again remembered what Sai had told him.

"He left to train with the Sanin" said Sasuke almost choking with his own voice. For a moment he felt the phantom pain of the cursed seal.

The next pictures looked like random takes. There was no Sasuke or Naruto in them. It was the time when they were gone and they continued to grow in the village. Hinata saw how she had let herself grow her waist over that time. How much taller Neji got. How Ino decided to change her fashion and let her hair grow long again. How Chouji started to wear an armor of his family and let his hair grow as long as he had it now. They saw Shikamaru hadn't changed much as Lee who had continued to use the green youth suit. How they changed in two years. Akamaru had grown real fast and Shino closer to his friends, Tenten training with Lee and Neji training with Hinata. It was hard to tell when they had all become Chunnin.

Then there was one of Naruto standing outside a restaurant with Sakura, Sai, Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru. Still there was no Sasuke. Naruto looked taller than Sakura which was a great improvement for him. There were more solid pictures of him with Hinata and her team and Neji's. There was one taken in Suna with Gaara and his siblings.

"He became Kasekage" said Ino in amazement. Naruto was shaking hands with Gaara and were both smiling.

The next pictures were of evidence taken during missions. There was this serious looking man which they did not know. Sasuke from afar with an odd group before it gave a sudden jump. It was a photo of all of them together for exception of Mina in front of the Hokage monument. Sasuke and Naruto leaning on each other to stay standing since they were all bandaged. Both smiled. They all looked happy. The next picture was the one in which Mina was with them. She was close to Hinata, Neji and Naruto.

The next pictures seemed to be taken on regular missions. Again they saw each other grow in the pictures. By then they guessed they were all Jounin. Those seemed like happy times to them. Then there was a picture of a woman. She had red hair and grey eyes…

"that's the woman we saw when we woke up like this" said Sasuke. He recognized the red hair and the eyes he had seen barely but they were the same. She was smiling and was wearing an Anbu suit Konoha style.

"So she is from Konoha" said Tenten. To see that woman made something shift inside of her; anger and sadness.

There was picture of her standing with Naruto. He was a little taller than her. They eyes had almost the same shape. On her hands the woman held a title 'Uzumaki Clan'

"So she is an Uzumaki?" asked Ino "they don't look much alike"

Hinata looked at that woman and her grey eyes then at Naruto's blue ones. Something was kicking at the back of her mind. Trying to tell her something simple that she could not see.

The next page held another photo in group. This time they all were wearing the same; ANBU uniforms. The woman with red hair was with them looking commanding and cold. She was looking directly at the camera with coldness.

"she was the one that trained us" said Chouji before the others looked at him with questions in their minds.

"but how is she related to Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Kushina-sensei; she was Naruto's mother" said Mina from behind them. They all jumped at seeing her block the door. Her head was lowered and giving them a dark look "its not something Naruto likes to remember" she said walking forwards and taking the album from Tenten softly "she died just before the war started to save Naruto and us"

"that can't be" said Sasuke "I saw her alive"

Mina looked at him in the eyes. he didn't look away from her to let her see he was telling the truth. Mina gave a step back before her face turned into a snarl.

"Naruto" she growled in a low voice.

They heard the shaking of the house stop. Naruto was done with his testing. Mina closed her eyes.

"That bastard getting on our case with the pregnancies and changes of the team when he was hiding this from us" Mina looked at the scared shinobi. They almost felt as if she had the intentions to kill them "Listen, don't tell Naruto of what you know including his mother. I fear she may be part of the Revolution. We don't need more trouble with you guys like this"

"Wait, you mean Naruto's mother is a traitor?" said Ino

"I am afraid she is" Mina had a very furious look on her face "she taught us to be ANBU and to be a whole team. How could she had done this to us" then she sat on the bed looking tired.

"Will you be okay?" asked Hinata

"I will be fine but you guys better take this to where you found it" said Mina before Tenten and Ino took the albums and left. They had only gotten the chance to see one and not even complete "the rest go back to what to what you were doing" She said before they left in groups. Hinata stayed with Mina.

"Mina?" asked Hinata seeing her look down.

"Hinata, have you remembered anything yet?" asked Mina

"A got these feelings, they feel natural but …"

"The Hinata I know is still inside of you then" said Mina smiling at her "the strongest Hyuuga hasn't lost her touch for what Hanabi told me"

"Strongest?" asked Hinata.

Mina smiled "don't tell a thing to Naruto" then she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

……..

Preview: Night Walk

They are sure answers lay in Naruto's room; its time to act. They are caught by an odd group. Hinata finds Naruto in the cave late at night training with techniques she isn't suppose to know about. Neji leaves the house to follow Mina. In the night an unwelcome visitor comes. She comes for something that Naruto took. There will be a look inside the new Akatsuki organization, and an attack.


	15. Night Walk

Chapter 15: Night Walk

It was a dark place in nowhere. Dokueki could feel how it separated from reality. Looking at the leader, Pein carry that book around readying always brought fear to her. It was through that book that he had brought her and those of her clan back to life after been held in a suspension mode for centuries to preserve their bodies. He looked her way. She did not show any reaction but he knew of her fear. He knew she would never act against him. There were worst things than death that he could give her. She just wanted to rest again and maybe find her brother to wherever she would be going. Maybe even find her traitor brother and tell him how his blood had progressed.

"Daikirai is no where to be found Dokueki, do you know where he is?" it was not a question though it sounded like one.

"I do not know," she simply said from where she sat in that dark labyrinth.

He knew she was telling the truth so he strode off with book in hands readying more deadly instructions for horrible jutsus. Some of them he taught to his servants.

Dokueki stood from her dark place; a place that was hers. Everyone had their own place in that darkness. She walked bored out of her mind; she only had to wait for her next orders. At least it was better than to have Daikirai with her. He had run off after been lecture for using the Toki Dou Tentou Jutsu on the shinobi of Konoha instead of killing them. To where had he gone? She did not know or cared as long as he got himself killed.

She heard quiet whispering from a corner; it was Tobi's place. By the tone, she knew it was not actually Tobi but the other identity that had taken over the reconstructed body. After the last Konoha attack, he had stopped using the mask. His true appearance gave more shock to the enemy. He was whispering about the true Uchiha power. She had never seen it at work yet for what she had heard he had only used it only on the extreme situations. The only person who had ever able to escape that jutsu had been Uzumaki Naruto. After his defeat, she heard Tobi and his other identity became closer and more unpredictable; both having the same will over the body.

"Dokueki, have you seen Deidara-senpai?" it was Tobi talking to her.

"In his work, he doesn't want to be bothered," she said keeping her distance.

"Oh okay" he smiled at her with half his face "remember to be a good girl or you will be punished again" she knew there was part of Uchiha Madara talking to her through Tobi; a warning to not spoil his plans.

She nodded before continuing with her walk. Though she was no truly alive she could still feel a lot. She passed the dark chamber of Itachi. She did not even bother looking there. Itachi was somewhere else playing with the new abilities Pein had given him. As if the ones given to him after being brought to life were not enough. She remembered pulling out the rotting body of Itachi from the ground after one year and a half of his death. Her first assignment after Ekirei died again. The Konoha shinobi had not bothered to take the eyes since they thought there had been body left. It had been a great mistake made for them. Pein had brought Itachi back and his eyes were everything but blind.

She passed Jidan's empty place. He was being captive in Konoha. She heard he had used one of his new abilities on a young shinobi twisting his mind to that of a serial killer. No one had said anything about going for him. She guessed it was all part of a plan, which she was not trusted.

'They are the puppets, not me' she thought knowing well that part of the jutsu used to bring the old Akatsuki back made them slaves to Pein. Tobi was almost an exception for his double mind just kept him half controlled. Uchiha Madara was the free side and a good ally to Pein still.

"Hey Dokueki" said Deidara passing her in the hall. He stopped before her "I need more material, hm"

"Then go ask Pein" she said with a blank face before he sneered at her "I don't obey you"

"Impudent woman, hm" said Deidara before walking off to find a way to get more material.

"Tiny man" she said sensing him stop. She had dug and stringed his dead body back together before Pein brought him back.

"You!" Deidara turned around ready to get her to find she was gone "freak, hm"

'Look who is talking' thought Dokueki hidden. Of those who were brought back from the Akatsuki it was Deidara who showed more free will. She was not sure why but could almost swear he just stuck with them because he was getting to create new art. The explosive soldiers were of his proudest creations.

"_Each one gives off a different kind of explosion! And then get back together to create another piece of art in a never ending pattern of light, power and destruction!" he had said when he showed them the finished army. _

Dokueki shivered at the memory. Though she had been far from the fight, she had felt the ground shake. She got to the end of the hideout. She placed her hand over a rock.

"Home" she called before a circular gate opened.

She stepped into a piece of land empty and covered with grass. Around she saw some rotting logs that used to be houses many, many years ago; where she grew up with death and battle all around her. She had been happy no matter what other people had thought of her clan. She had been happy and now she had lost it all. She turned around and got back inside the gate. If she was, absent for long Pein would think she was joining Daikirai in whatever stupidity he was doing.

…………Konoha..................

Hinata stepped out of her room. Inside Sakura and little Momotaro slept profoundly. She was thirsty. She went down the stairs feeling safe and knowing that Lee and Shikamaru were out looking after the house. She sat drinking her water before feeling a light sensation on the floor. She looked towards the entrance of the cave hidden next to the fridge. She swallowed feeling another shake on her toes. She activated her Byakugan silently before seeing Naruto was training.

She felt more nervous remembering that possibly his mother was a traitor to the village. She stood ready to run back up the stairs. She stopped herself from doing that. Fear that before would have been great now felt as nothing. She was silent as she opened the entrance. Naruto had not noticed her. He was concentrated in the middle of the cave. At his feet, Hinata saw a red-leathered book.

Then she saw still using her Byakugan tendrils of chakra come from Naruto's spine. They surrounded him and tangling in each other before one opened the book. Hinata felt a gasp stuck on her throat. The end of the tendril passed over the writing as if reading. She sat and watched. If she got any closer, he would notice her. He extended his arms forwards and make signs she had never seen before. Around him held by the chakra limbs spheres of light started to appear. Each one of them stood for chakra elements; Lighting, water, fire, earth and on his own hands, he held wind. New lights started to appear. One was darkness and the other one was light.

He raised the other chakra energies except his own before it grew larger than his body and he was surrounded by it. Hinata stood shivering. She could no longer see him. Then the large wind chakra sphere started to shake before it exploded in waves. Hinata saw with horror as they cut the ground and walls at Naruto's level. He was unharmed when it ended. His eyes were open and shining blue with the same color of his chakra. The other elements were still above him.

He sank on his knees before they all disappeared. He was tired. His body could not hold as much as his larger one. If they were in real trouble, he thought, he wouldn't be able to protect them. His chakra limbs felt limited as well as he let them around him. He could not control as many as before which bothered him. In their floating, the vision of one limb caught his attention. It was looking at the book.

He picked it and started to read for another jutsu; maybe one easier. He found one he had already tried but wondered if his condition would stop him from using it. He stood again before making seals with his hands; this time more similar to those most shinobi used. His arms were wrapped by wind chakra that ran to his hands. He opened his arms before slapping them together. A hum started from them.

Hinata continued to look.

She saw him move his lips; she could read them 'when did I learn…?' no more time to think.

"Oto Kengen no jutsu" he started to separate his palms. In the middle of them Hinata could see a sphere of air standing still. It started to vibrate before Naruto frowned. His lips moved; he was cursing. Suddenly there were ripples in the sphere. He smiled. Suddenly he threw the sphere up.

Hinata saw it stop at her eye level on the stairs. It started to rotate before the hum created a melody as layers of wind left the sphere. The layers became waves that she jumped over. Below she saw her glass with water being cut before the crystal vibrated and disintegrated. Glass dust fell on the steps shinning from where she was looking at it. The other waves hit around the rock making part of it disintegrate into dust and smoothing the cave. She attached herself to the ceiling in a safe area.

Naruto was looking up at her with a frown. He took the red book on hands and walked to the stair steps once the jutsu was over. Hinata got down and looked from above the stairs.

"I thought I could trust you," said Naruto going up. In her mind, Hinata saw the older Naruto stepping forwards and not the small one. His eyes scared her "but why am I not surprised, this isn't the first time Hinata-sama" he passed her for the door and left. Hinata sat on the stairs replaying his words on her mind. Had she betrayed him before?

'There must had been a good reason' a part of her mind told her while the other 'I would never hurt Naruto-kun' she closed her eyes. Her head was hurting.

……………

The next morning Mina came even earlier. The reason was a letter from Suna had arrived addressed to Naruto. She handed it to him as he ended with his late Hokage work. He did not fail to notice the coldness on her movements. He guessed things with the clans had not improved. He opened the letter from Gaara.

Naruto 

As a friend I find that I have a favor to ask you. I need a weapon made by you or Tenten who studied under your mother on the art of the blacksmith. It should be a rod between five and six feet tall. Not too thick or heavy for it's to be handled by a light woman. Other details I leave to you or Tenten and I hope for you to bring it the day of the Kage meeting if not earlier. 

Gaara 

"It seems my work is never done," said Naruto standing

"Where do you think you are going?" said Sakura

"I got to go make a weapon for Gaara. You wouldn't want me to disrespect the Kazekage, now would you?" all he wanted was some time alone.

"Don't let anyone see you" said Sakura

"No problem" said Naruto before disappearing in smoke.

"Hey how come he is aloud to leave?" said Kiba as he came down the stairs.

"Because he won't be going far," said Mina as she read the letter "his blacksmith workshop is really close"

"Blacksmith?" Kiba looked at Sakura for answers.

"His mother taught him," said Mina.

"Mina" Sakura looked at her surprised. They knew they were not supposed to tell them such things.

"They found some photo albums and saw Kushina-sensei," said Mina before taking a drink of tea

"They did?" Sakura looked at Kiba who hid behind the couch from her glare.

"It was a good thing Naruto left because there is more," said Mina before telling Sakura the rest.

Sakura got the same angry hungry look that Mina had the day before. Kiba shivered as both Kunoichis started to whisper angrily about Naruto.

"You are pregnant?" Sakura asked before Mina nodded "then you shouldn't be dealing with the clans' problems"

"If I don't I will leave Hiashi-sama to deal with it and that bastard of Hotaka" said Mina "my mother is trying to help. She knows of my condition but it's just that the counsel is so busy"

"Why doesn't the dad of your baby help?" Kiba spoke up from his hiding place.

"He can't help Kiba" said Sakura "not as he is now"

Kiba looked at Mina. Tears were dropping into her tea.

"Who is the father?" Kiba found the voice to ask.

"Not you if that's what you are afraid" said Mina with a sad smile. A few minutes later, she left.

Mina felt she could not face Neji; not that day at least. She cleared away her tears before getting to work early.

………………

"I can't believe she left us behind," said Yuko as they passed the Konoha frontier.

"I believe it," said Takara "this is just like the Kushina I first meant"

"Is that good?" asked Yuko.

"Let's see; she took twenty Vitadroids, the two books and only a few weapons with her and she is maybe just half the strong as she used to be. What do you think Yuko?" said Katana.

"Sorry I asked" she said inching away "still what will she be trying to do?"

"Who knows?" said Takara not looking as bothered as Katana "it seems this attack Daikirai is carrying is not that big. Surely he is opposing his commander"

"Still we can't say she might not get hurt," said Takara.

………………

"So Naruto is gone," said Sasuke as they all got together in his room.

"He went to create some kind of weapon I think," said Kiba "as it turns out he has blacksmith skills"

"This is getting weirder and weirder," said Tenten.

"That woman Kushina is suppose to be his mother yet I had never heard of her before," said Neji "if she and Naruto are part of a clan then why didn't we heard of it before"

"A secret clan?" said Choji

"Maybe not" said Ino "I bet we could find some good answers in Naruto's room"

"We were caught last time by Mina," said Shino "it seems they keep a good look in that room"

"Then we will have to place their look someplace else" Hinata spoke before she got an intense look on her eyes, almost as cold as the one Sakura and the others got when fighting "we got four Anbu down stairs and…"

"Two Jounin" said Ino before she got the same look as well.

"We need at least two of us to go in as the others distract them," said Sasuke.

The cold look slowly went into their eyes. They could feel it how it changed them from deep inside out. Some of them could almost recall memories and they did not like them. There was a lot of pain in some while others were very confusing. That made them more determinate to find some truths. They knew that looking at more photographs would only start more questions. They had to go to a better source and that, they almost could swear, was Naruto's room.

"Sakura and Shikamaru seem to be smartest" said Neji "We should leave Shikamaru alone for it is more common for him to suspect"

"Sasuke it seems you still got some history with Sakura," said Tenten "So you distract her"

Sasuke nodded "Lee and you as well" he said with a smile before she got a pallid look "so you get his attention"

"Fine" she said as she hung her head. However, she was only acting. Getting to talk with Lee did not feel like a bad idea.

Therefore, they assigned shinobi's to distract. The ones left were Hinata and Kiba; they would be the ones going into the room. The rest resigned to just hear what they would find. So they placed the plan into play.

"Sakura" said Sasuke entering the kitchen. She was sitting feeding little Momotaro "how did you get so strong?" he acted as himself as he sat looking at her feed Momotaro. He knew Sakura must still remember him from this age and if she were an ANBU, she would notice any change.

"Well" she said with a smile "it was a lot of hard work starting from when you left and the others…" suddenly she seemed lost in her memories. Sasuke smiled inside his mind knowing he got her distracted from keeping an eye on the others.

"I am sorry" he still held to the childish superior look she remembered so well from him.

"It was just luck, bad luck for us that is. Orochimaru took advantage of your feelings and exploited them to get you to follow him. Nonetheless, you learned many techniques from him. Some you haven't even told me about" she said before Momotaro burped and laughed.

"What kind of techniques?" asked Sasuke suddenly feeling interested. Their plan had turned more into his interests.

"Forbidden jutsus I guess," said Sakura "I have seen you use some which places you as one of the strongest Shinobi of the village. Well maybe you are the strongest since you haven't tested your abilities with other"

"You almost killed me," said Sasuke with a twitching smile. Momotaro laughed at his face.

"Well, when you weren't like this" laughed Sakura "even I don't know if I could beat you though if you want I could try after you get back to normal"

"What about the baby you are…" he looked to the side. There was a blush on his face. The idea of this older Sakura, almost as old as Kakashi when they met him, made some images run through his mind 'where the hell did that come from!?' he thought before she spoke

"Oh yes" she said, "I can't believe I almost forgot. With all this going on it must had escaped my mind"

"So how are you going to call him?" asked Sasuke.

"Him?" laughed Sakura "what makes you say it's a he?"

"Well…I just thought," said Sasuke.

"You aren't thinking actually. You are too distracted to think," said Sakura with a soothing voice "don't worry about finding of your life now. You have a good life and we will make you remember, alright?" she asked before continuing to feed Momotaro

"Hai" said Sasuke before looking at the baby. Momotaro with his dark hair and dark green eyes looked at Sasuke.

"Da…" Sakura sprung from her chair and picked Momotaro up before padding him in the back.

"Oh Momo, I think you had enough for now" then she walked out the room.

"Hey Sakura" Sasuke called. She heard him walk towards her "would you tell me how I killed Itachi?"

His look was almost like that of a child in a candy shop and there was no sales person to keep him away from expensive adult candy.

"Well…" 'Why not? Naruto isn't here to tell us anything' "Follow me" she said before going into the study where she told him the tale of the two Uchiha brothers' fight to the death.

………

"Tell me now what's going on with the clans," said Neji to Hanabi.

"Father has ordered me to not tell you. He knows of your condition and believes it will be for the best if you don't know much," said Hanabi

"I believe I have the right to know. Mina has told me the lower branch doesn't exists anymore and that this problem could bring the use of the seal once again" said Neji

"Neji I can't" said Hanabi while Shino showed his bugs to Maiya.

"That was inside of you!" cried Maiya looking at the hand size bug he held "how does it come out!"

"In my back there is…"

"Ah don't tell me, forget I asked," said Maiya covering her eyes "you got any pretty ones?" she picked again before he showed her small ones. They were red with green glowing dots.

"Aww" she said before closing her finger on one.

"They are carnivores," said Shino before she pulled her hand away.

"Oh"

…………

"So Lee" said Tenten as he trained in the cave "are you now stronger than Gai-sensei?"

Lee stopped with his foot in the air. He moved slowly to stand in both feet before facing her with a smile. It was not a ridicule shiny smile but a true Lee smile; friendly and warm.

"I am not sure. I…I have never tried finding out. Usually our trainings will last too long for them to have an outcome of who was the strongest" he tried to not speak in past sense.

"Oh I see," said Tenten picking a kunai from the ground "then you must be as strong as him at least"

"I hope so at least" said Lee sitting down. His energy felt drained as he remembered his deceased sensei. Tenten could not remember what was between them. Unlike the so forwards relations of their team, they had actually first become close friends before realizing their feelings.

"Are you okay Lee?" asked Tenten walking towards him.

"Oh Tenten!" in flash he had her in a hug. His cheek was against hers, "I hope you get back to normal soon!"

'Hinata, Kiba you better hurry!' she thought suppressing the need to kick him away even though he was so warm and cuddly.

………..

"You should cut your hair," said Sai as he continued to draw.

"Really?" asked Ino looking at her hair.

"Yeah" said Sai "the way your body is right now it could bring you some trouble if it comes to a fight"

"Hm" 'he is worried for me' she could not help to blush. The way he moved, his hands to draw her made her feel nervous. As if, he was used to doing it 'Yeah right!'

'A new one for my Ino collection' thought Sai

Choji was keeping a look out for Naruto. Shikamaru thought he was just trying to help but Choji was working just for part of the group. They said nothing. Shikamaru still afraid that Choji would ask for their sensei. It would be even worst if he learned that the killer was being held in the interrogation quarters.

……….

Hinata and Kiba had no trouble going in. Akamaru waited outside though through whining he had not been able to change Kiba on his decision. No one should enter the Hokage's bedroom with no idea it was a Hokage bedroom. However, even Akamaru was told not to tell such thing to Kiba, his best human friend. Therefore, he waited outside and heard of what they found.

"This isn't such a big deal," said Kiba looking around the room; a large bed, desk, chair, pictures, scrolls, books and closet. A window was facing the Hokage monument but they did not bother to look. They had not seen the monument when they arrived to the village because the trees had blocked their view. The truth was right in front of them carved in stone and they did not bother to look. Hinata blushed at the thought of being in Naruto's room. It was not messy, not even dusty. She walked to the pictures held in a small table.

She saw the face of the woman of red hair. She had a light smile but her photo was not alone.

"Kiba look" she said before Kiba left the ordinary closet. If he had looked higher he would a have seen the Red Book of Merger. Naruto had placed it there feeling the cave was no longer safe with so many now knowing about it.

"What is it?" he asked looking at the picture of Kushina and that of the Fourth Hokage "Yondaime?"

Hinata looked at a small plate before the pictures holding two silver rings. She was about to pick one up.

"Hi…Hinata sensei?" they turned around to see a boy, a teenager on the window with others. He had dark hair and dark eyes.

"Oh my" a girl with red hair said looking at Hinata. Besides her red and bright hair, she had a very dark look that almost scared Hinata.

"Told you Yasuo's information was right," said a girl of blue hair as more shinobi appeared in the single window. They all gaped at seeing these two powerful shinobi reduced to kids.

"What the hell!" they heard a shout from below. Akamaru growled and they could hear Choji and the others run up the stairs.

"Shit its sensei!" cried Maeko after looking down then the shinobi teenage group fell inside the room. They left a clear view to those entering the room of the Hokage monument.

"What is going on here!" shouted Naruto jumping to the edge of the window.

Those who had fallen to Daikirai's jutsu could only look. The sixth face in the Hokage monument next to Naruto's face in the window. There was one word; whiskers. Hinata looked back at the pictures. It almost all made sense.

"Sensei what happened to you" Hinata was suddenly surrounded by three teenagers. Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto as well.

"Yasuo, since when did you know of this!" cried Satu as she hugged Hinata as if protecting her.

"When I got the news of them being back but no one seeing them so I went into…" Yasuo was explaining before Naruto jumped on his back.

"How many times have I told you to not spy within the village!" Naruto was pulling at Yasuo's face "this is big trouble you stupid kid!"

"Who is the kid now sensei?" asked Yasuo holding Naruto up with one arm.

"I am still Hokage Yasuo. Put me down before I put your head in a silver platter and deliver it to Hidan for dinner," said Naruto before Yasuo let him go.

"What the hell do you mean by that!" shouted Kiba being held down by his team "how could a loser like you become Hokage!"

Then all hell broke lose. Students wanting an explanation of why their sensei looked like twelve year olds. Why had Yasuo told them of the situation? What happened to world to go so wrong to have a Naruto Hokage? There were ANBUs and Jounin angry at being tricked. Naruto mad that they had gone into his room when he was away; he had just come back for a drink. There were relations in danger and the other side did not even know about it. Momotaro was out of diapers as well and there was still no cure.

"Enough!" Mina broke into the house. They were all still discussing but had moved to the living room.

"They went into my room!" Naruto screamed before Mina hit him in the head.

"I said enough!" she took him by the collar before throwing him to the couch. She took deep breaths before speaking again "okay there are several problems with this whole situation. First; Naruto should a have let us tell the whole truth from the beginning but of course we couldn't because he is Hokage as much as Tsunade-sama and we have to follow his orders"

"Ridicu…" Sasuke was saying before Sakura silenced him with a glare.

"Second; Yasuo you know the rules specially placed for you. And even so after finding the truth you shouldn't have told all of them!" Yasuo looked calmer than anyone did.

"I only told Maeko and she told everyone else," said Yasuo on his defense.

"Sorry" she said directly to Naruto.

"And you call yourself a Jounin" said Satu before Maeko sneered at her.

"Third!" Mina had to shout to have their attention again "you should talk about your relationships already in case you don't get back to normal" when she said that she looked tired.

"No" said Naruto with a stubborn look.

"Hinata" said Mina before Naruto looked wide eyes at Mina. She was not kidding; she would do it "you are suppose to get married in two months"

Hinata looked dreamily at Naruto before he looked away angered 'what?'

"He is a noble member of your clan Hinata," said Mina bringing her attention "and the one bringing the trouble between our clans" Hinata looked down almost feeling tears come to her eyes "Fourth; you kids should a have left your sensei's alone. This is the most serious problem we have ever got since the beginning of the war, which reminds me. Fifth; Naruto we know of your mother"

"…" Naruto looked at Mina 'so that was what was going on with the cold treatment'

"What do you mean?" asked Yasuo.

"None of your business kid" said Naruto still angry with him.

"So we get to know what happened to our sensei?" asked Aki. He and the rest of team 3 were very protective of their sensei.

"No" said Mina "for what I am concerned I will have to block your memories until this is solved"

"No way!" they shouted.

"Leave them like that Mina," said Naruto "they can keep a good guard outside" he stood up.

"I understand," said Mina before she and Maiya shared a look.

"A group of undead is approaching, a large one" said Maiya.

"The village is already in evacuation," said Mina going for the door "they should arrive to our frontiers by three of the new day"

"So we stay here?" asked Nobu close to his sensei "we have to protect them"

"I don't need protection!" shouted Kiba before his team held him down.

"Please sensei" said Tamae "you trained us, you can believe in us"

Kiba looked at his team. One looked as lazy as Shikamaru, other looked really serious and the girl seemed fine since she was smiling truly.

"But you do" said Shikamaru before calling on to the young shinobi.

"You guys stay here," said Sai keeping the smallest shinobi away from the planning.

"Sensei?" Hiroshi who had been away for special training entered the house.

"Someone please guard the outside," said Naruto with a hand over his face.

"What…?" Hiroshi was asking before Maeko pulled him with the rest.

"I guess I will keep the guard outside," said Anko who had come with Hiroshi.

Therefore, they stood in the living room while their students stood in the kitchen crowded and planning.

"So Hokage" said Sasuke sitting next to Naruto.

"Yes" said Naruto.

Sasuke had expected him to be all over the place rubbing it in every ones faces but actually Naruto looked sad.

"Not very fun, is it?" asked Sasuke.

"You don't know half of it," said Naruto keeping his eyes away from a heart broken Hinata.

"So can I know now who is the father of Sakura's baby?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto lifted his head from his hands before facing Sasuke with a foxy smile.

"That means he is up to no good," said Sai who was watching over them.

"Guess" whispered Naruto.

Sasuke knew the answer. His face turned bright red before seeing Naruto receive a frying pan on the head courtesy of Sakura.

"That will teach you to keep your big mouth shut!" then she smiled at Sasuke who blushed even more deeply.

"We will leave you guys the rest of the planning" said Mina before referring to two of her students "Hanabi, Maiya go and get your teams"

Mina started for the door.

"You are not fighting" she heard Neji say behind her.

She turned her head to the side and smiled at him.

"I know" said Mina "But I have to try to resolve the problem of our clans for we work better when we work as a team"

Then she left in a flash. Maiya and Hanabi left to collect Kimi and Rokuro.

……

An hour later, all the students were outside aligned and standing in a military pose. These were harshly trained shinobis; just for war. The older shinobis stood in front of them while the shrunk shinobis looked from the door.

"We shall follow Hiroshi's plan," said Shikamaru

"A layer protection" said Sakura "team 7 shall be at the front with Anko; Maeko you shall be the leader of the team but if things get too out of hand leave it to Anko"

"Hai" said Maeko

"The second layer shall be team 6," said Shikamaru.

"You guys got no problem me going with you, do you?" asked Sai.

"No problem at all sensei" said Kanaye.

"The next layer should be team 5, in case team 6 gets an infiltration its you responsibility to stop the infiltration at all cost" said Sakura "Sen you will be the leader of the team but are to follow Sai's instructions in any occasion" said Sakura

"Hai" said Sen with smile "but Sakura-sensei, what about you? That worries me"

"I will remain here and in the worst of cases I shall fight," said Sakura.

"Sakura-sensei, please escape if it comes to worst of cases" said Kuri.

"I…" Sakura was as worried as them.

"There is no point in this talk" said Kano "for there won't come to the worst since we will stop them"

"Hm, what expected of your student?" said Naruto to Sasuke.

"Team 4 shall stay around the house," said Shikamaru "team 3 you are the toughest at fighting. You will be inside the house"

"Shikamaru and I will stay with team 4," said Lee

"Alright take five minutes to get ready," said Sakura 'there isn't usually time like this given before a fight. It's always good to say good bye in case of the worst'

Sasuke found himself surrounded by creepy team five; his team.

"Sensei we will not fail you," said Sen. He never lost his smile. It was a bad smile, fake and sad though he had some strength being able to hold it. It told he was more dangerous than his teammates

"Please be careful sensei," said Kuri in a calm and soft voice

"If we go to fight for you sensei we want to come back to find you alive" said Kano with a harsh and commanding voice.

They were a very deviant team but still they were his team.

"Sensei!" Satu hugged Hinata again and even though her looks were somewhat scary Hinata no longer felt fear for her "we will do better than the other teams, for you"

"Let her breathe Satu" said Aki calmly before smiling at Hinata "we will try to be back as soon as we can and get you back to normal sensei. Tama here is pretty good with rare jutsus"

"Tama" Hinata looked at the almost invisible member of the team. She saw he had a rare presence, almost invisible as if he wasn't there but you could see him.

"Take care sensei" said Tama. His bright blue eyes and dark purple hair created a strange vision around him; a feeling that he could look directly at your soul.

Hinata had heard her team was the toughest when it came to fighting. She could see the hooks on Satu's back, the large package Aki carried and the points of the blades Tama had attached to his arms under his jacket. As more images that are unrecognizable flashed through her mind, at least she understood that she had always felt proud of her students.

"Don't be mad sensei" said Tamae smiling to Kiba "you taught us all we know so it will be as if it was you fighting out there"

"Hm" Kiba turned his face to the side.

"Let him be Tamae," said Kichiro "he will stop being a cry baby once he gets back to normal"

"You know that when that happens he will put you through the 'nutcracker' training," said Nobu before Kichiro covered his mouth.

"Don't listen to him sensei" said Kichiro with a nervous cracking smile "with the great training you have already given us it should be enough"

"Akamaru" said Kiba before giving an evil smile "remind me of that training later" Akamaru barked in acceptance.

Kiba liked them. They were not as odd as the other teams and it seemed he has to have fun torturing some of them.

"We are sorry" they all looked at team 7. They were bowing down with Naruto looking down on them with crossed arms.

"No sorry will do you good once this is resolve. I will double the discipline in your training," said Naruto.

"But I am a Jounin already" said Maeko before Naruto hit the top of her head.

"But I am Hokage as well and when I say you will get more discipline you will"

"Tyrant" was all Sakura could say.

"I wish you stayed small forever," whispered Maeko.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing sensei!" said Maeko with a cheery voice.

Naruto looked at Hiroshi. With his training, he seemed more in control of himself. Anko seemed very confident from where she stood. Still Hiroshi had that redness in the white of his eyes that were changing from black to grey. There was still more change on him because of Hidan's jutsu.

"Are you ready for this Maeko, Hiroshi, Yasuo?" asked Naruto

"Hai sensei" they said at the same time.

"I am counting on you," said Naruto with a smile "go" they were the first team to leave with Anko. Every thirty seconds a team left until 3, 4, Shikamaru, Sakura and Lee were left.

"Oh no" said Lee.

"Neji" said Shikamaru noticing

"He must had gone after Mina," said Sakura with a sigh "she will keep him out of harms way"

"I guess so," said Shikamaru "still why does he have to give us more trouble"

…………

Mina did not notice Neji following her. She was more worried about the dilemma of the clans. She went home first to get ready but only found several Hyuuga on the gate.

"Stay back" said Uyeda Hatake standing in the gate and sword on hand.

"What's going on here?" said Mina walking between the Hyuugas without fear until reaching the gate.

"We will search this place and find the scroll," said a Hyuuga.

"You will not do such thing," said Mina "there is an army on its way and we need to work together to…"

"To give your clan to steal another scroll from us!" screamed another Hyuuga "I don't think so!"

"Stop acting like idiots!" shouted Mina "I had enough of this accusations! You got no proof but the word of a woman from your clan. You are all gifted ninjas, you should know that stealing a pair of our clothes and a simple hinge could be the reason of our problems! Why won't you think about it?"

"Are you calling us stupid?" said a Hyuuga woman.

"No!" shouted Mina annoyed "I am saying someone is trying to cloud us with all this fighting when the real battle is at our borders no more than a few hours away"

"Your clan has story of betrayal among its members Mina-sama" said Hotaka walking forwards in the mob "your sister or cousin whatever she is to you was absent from the village for four years with one of our main enemies. You think we got no right to search the Tsukyuga estate when before she left she tried to steal the blood from one of our noblest members"

"And what of you Hotaka placing such ideas into your clan when after we resolved so much together and have even bonded in families" said Mina

"That reminds me; where is your husband Mina? He has been gone for a very long time in this mission you say it's very important," said Hotaka face to face with her.

"Leave him out of this" said Mina "I am the leader of the Tsukyuga not him"

"but a husband should always stand by his wife's side and knowing Neji he being a man of honor he wouldn't leave you alone for long" said Hotaka.

Neji heard every word from where he was hiding. He looked at Mina standing like a strong tree unmoved by the rest of nature but its growing.

"At least he has honor unlike you," said Uyeda.

"And your brother; he befriended a traitor that left the village after the last attack. How do we not know he will take the scroll stolen from us to his friend during this battle out of our reach?"

"Hoshi was my mistake, not my clan's," said Uyeda with a glare "How low would you go next Hotaka; accuse my little sister Tamika, a three year old?"

"How low has your clan gone?" said Hotaka "that's the real question. Even the leader of the clan before your mother was corrupted Mina-sa…" Hotaka landed on his back. His face turned furious "this time there is no one to stop me from giving you what you deserve" he stood before charging.

"You don't insult my first mother like that," said Mina with a hand holding Uyeda back. Her other hand was in front of her while her body in position ready to fight.

Hotaka ran to her before she lowered her body.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!" a mass of spiraling chakra got on the way. Hotaka jumped back before kunais were thrown from within a jutsu of his clan. He blocked them with a kunai before one razed his shoulder leaving a trail of blood down his arm.

"Idiot" Mina said before using Neji's jutsu as a cover to create a shadow clone. As he slowed down on the spin, it took hold of Neji and threw him inside the Tsukyuga estate "as you see not all Hyuugas believe your words Hotaka. They are as you and I free thinkers and they know there is something fishy about your suspicions" she smiled confidently "now would you all go and get ready for the battle. If you wish leave someone to guard over your precious scrolls for we are more worried about guarding our own" then she and Uyeda went inside not leaving space for discussion from their behalf.

Once inside Mina kicked the tree where Neji landed. He jumped down and looked at her calmly.

"What the hell were you thinking?" said Mina taking his hand and dragging him to their room, in the way she said to her brother "tell no one or you die"

"No problem sis" said Uyeda before he went to keep an eye on the gate in case a Hyuuga returned wanting trouble.

Mina closed the door of her room and glared at Neji with the single light of a candle.

"You were the one who was about to fight while pregnant" said Neji

"I am reckless like that" said Mina "perfect to keep a Hyuuga in control" she sat on the large bed. Suddenly Neji realized where he was.

"So you know that I know…"

"That you know that I am your wife? That I am carrying your child? That you chose me even though our clans have a rivalry history?" she patted the place next to her in the bed "I don't bite" he sat next to her "at least not in this occasion"

Mina loved the way his face blushed.

"I won't do anything with a thirteen year old even if he is my husband," said Mina with a light laugh "I need you to stay with me Neji" she said "what I said outside was true. I will stay here and guard the scrolls of my clan with only the help of my little brother. Your help would be more than welcome if you want to stay"

"I will stay," he said looking down at his hands. Though she had told him, nothing would happen he could not help to feel nervous.

"Thanks" she whispered close to his ear making a shiver run down his spine. He turned his head to see her before she planted a light kiss on his childish lips. Then before he knew it, she had him in embrace. She started to sob because she had missed him, wanted to tell him the truth about all, had wanted to feel like he loved her. All Neji could do was not let go and place a hand on her shoulder. When he got back to normal, he swore to himself, he would make sure she got all she deserved.

…………

"To the cave" said Shikamaru once they felt the first vibrations from the battle.

Team 4 stayed outside with Shikamaru and Lee. Team 3 and the others went inside.

"I need to get some things from my room," said Naruto before he went up.

Naruto looked down from his window. He spotted Tamae of team 4.

"Hey Tamae" he called before she jumped to the window.

"Yes Hokage?" she asked.

"I need you to place them to sleep for exception of Sakura," he told her "they might try to run into the battle"

"Hai" she said before she jumped down. She told Shikamaru of Naruto's order. He looked at the blonde on the window before sighing then accepting for her to do as she was ordered.

Naruto turned inside his room and went to his closet. He got out the Red book of Merger and placed it on a backpack with other equipment.

…………

Hinata had waited in the kitchen for Naruto. She saw Tamae walk towards the cave. She hid just below the table. She wondered what she wanted.

Tamae went down the stairs. At a well-hidden corner of the cave, there was an exit. They were sitting there and she could already see some twitching to go into fighting.

"Sakura-sensei" she called before Sakura walked towards her. Tamae slipped an herb to Sakura before throwing a special smoke bomb.

"What a!" then they fell to the ground sleep. Sakura held the herb to her mouth and a smaller portion to Momotaro's.

"That will keep them out for a few hours," said Tamae.

"Hinata and Naruto are still in the house," said Sakura.

"I will bring them," said Tamae before leaving.

Hinata had seen what Tamae did before running up the stairs. She ran into Naruto's room to find several clones in the place.

"Hinata?" called the real one before going back to his task "henge" the clones changed into copies of his older self before they left through the window. The smaller Naruto remained looking at her "what is it?" he asked before they heard steps coming from the hall.

Hinata closed the door and shot her eyes. She did not want to go to sleep.

"Hinata, what is it?" Naruto was helping her hold the door though he did not know why she wanted to do such thing.

"I am sorry that I was outside the other day," she said in a fluent voice. More and more she felt like other Hinata "and I am sorry I spied on you the other night"

"I should be the one apologizing," said Naruto "I have been keeping secrets from everyone and even you who I trust the most"

Hinata looked at him shocked.

"I know you would never tell but after this is over I promise to end all the secrets" he was looking down at his feet.

…………

"Ready?" asked Maeko as they watched the first group of living dead approach.

"Hai" called team 7 plus Anko.

They charged with Maeko at front. She jumped first landing in the middle of the mass. She slashed necks with a sword given to her for reaching Jounin level. Her sensei had made it for her. She twisted around cutting bodies in half not bothered by the grim insides that spluttered out. She had been training herself the time her sensei was gone by spending time in the interrogation and torture chambers observing and getting used to see what was lost mostly in battle; blood, lives and insides.

Anko and Hiroshi worked back to back. Hiroshi grew a red rim under his eyes. He had a calm smile as he pierced bodies with the tips of his hardened nails. He moved fast. Anko though no longer in her fighting prime did not let the youngsters look better than her. From her feet and arms, snakes emerged wrapping around several enemies before tightening and breaking them. Her training for Hiroshi had been all about self-control. His skills as a shinobi had almost evaded the worst of the jutsu given to his mind.

Yasuo slid easily between the enemy turning and fighting before been caught by a single enemy. He elbowed the living dead on the face before slashing at it a kunai each on hand.

"Haaa!" Hiroshi broke line from Anko and charged before throwing two metal spheres far into more coming enemies "get down!" he shouted before they covered behind some trees. The sphere had explosive tags attached to them. The insides were filled with chunks of sharp metals. They exploded.

"Where did you learn that?" Yasuo asked to Hiroshi.

"I invented them myself" the changes of his mind had opened new paths to his skills.

"Got any more?" asked Maeko before Hiroshi showed them a scroll filled with them. She smiled before looking back at the enemy, they had been injured a great deal and they did not even bother touching them, which was a great risk for the living. The attack with bombs and explosive tags started. Still it was not enough to hold all the enemies back. Some passed their line.

"Some on your way!" said Anko through the radio.

………

"Hai" said Sai before he looked at his team.

"We are ready sensei," said Taro.

Sai turned towards the approaching enemy.

Kanaye unrolled a scroll before summoning the painting of a dragon from it. It flew forwards swallowing their enemies and its fangs were harder than those of a normal animal or any painting Sai had created. The scales of the dragon were almost perfect as their cutting as it raced the enemy back. Kanaye kept his eyes closed; his eyes were the eyes of his creation. That way he could not only guide it better but also make it more durable as he transmitted constant chakra to it.

Taro ran forwards keeping himself protected by jumping on the ink dragon's back. From there he fought protecting the creation of his teammate. Taro had the hardest fists and legs. Any hit from him was bone breaking, gut wrecking and life taking.

Sora disappeared into the ground. From there she could distinguish every sound. Her pink/red eyes were of a bloodline from her father. Her vision in the darkness was perfect. She took hold of the legs of the enemy too far of his teammates to reach and pulled them down. Under ground, she took a sword a cut the bodies into little pieces before letting the heads roll above ground. She wore gloves most of the time now that many of their enemies were living dead and could take life from her by mere touch.

Sai gave several turns around with a scroll. He drew fast sending birds, pests and other beings of ink out and to the enemy. When the enemies were touched by his creation, they were burn by the acidic ink.

…………

Team 5 was listening to the fighting of team 6. They waited for an enemy to pass them. They wanted to fight.

"There is a group coming," said Sen Standing.

"Wait" said Kuri with eyes closed. She could hear something very familiar. It was a large group and the way their steps sounded so evenly for exception of a pair "Revolutionaries"

"They are coming from the North, the living dead come from the front" said Kano with a frown 'how were they able to pass the battle around the village?'

"We will not let them pass" said Sen standing until the invisible forms of the revolutionaries stood before them.

"You kids have really grown," said a voice hidden among bodies.

Team 5 did not let the voice distract them. They stood close to each other. Their team worked in that way. Sen took Kuri's hand before pulling her off the ground and throwing her to them. Kuri wrapped herself in wire with kunais sticking out. She rotated as she flew before twisting her body to stand. The string and kunais fell. She was in the middle of the group of the enemy. She had hold of the string before using it as a whip to wrap some of the Vitadrones.

Sen and Kano ran holding to each other's elbows using the force of their run to knock a few down and stab with kunais using their free hands.

'I guess I should go from here on by myself' thought Kushina before running towards where she knew her son was.

She reached the house and saw it surrounded by team 4 plus Lee and Shikamaru.

"Where do you think you are going?" she turned around before staving a shadow clone of Naruto.

'No time to lose' thought Kushina before running to the window of the bedroom.

Naruto and Hinata were there still holding the door from being opened by Satu and Tamae.

"Mother" Naruto could only say as she stood there looking twenty-five years old.

"Hey" said Kushina with a smile "would you mind giving me back my sphere? You know, the one you took from the navigation room of my ship"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Was that thing so important?

"I need it to put my ship back in flight," said Kushina before Naruto cracked a smile.

"Liar" said Naruto "if it was like that then why didn't it affect the ship when I took it or more than all why was it left behind unless only you knew really how important it was"

"I expected you to be a little idiot but I guess not," said Kushina walking towards them "give it and I shall turn you and your friends back to normal"

"Right, then why haven't you done it to yourself?" said Naruto

Kushina looked at her son before taking the bag from the bed. Naruto ran but she kicked him towards a wall before taking out the Red book of Merger. She flipped pages as Naruto tried to stand but he was not as strong as he used to and she had remained an adult. She stopped in a page before taking out her own books and opening them in marked pages. She laid them next to each other in the bed before the writing shone white. The writing rearranged it self before a new jutsu appeared across the books. She leaned and read before looking at Hinata.

In a flash Kushina had hold of her head before making a signs.

"Ah….Ahhh!" Hinata cried as energy cracked around Kushina's arm and her head. She fell to the ground.

Kushina jumped back evading an attack from Naruto.

"She should be back to normal in a few minutes," said Kushina before she closed the books. She threw Naruto his book and then packed hers "the best way to reverse a jutsu from these books is to get two or three of them together"

"So it was a jutsu from one of the books," said Naruto looking at his book feeling like a complete idiot.

"Yeah" said Kushina with a smile. She walked towards her son. He looked up at her. This was how she looked around the time his father died. She hugged him but not tightly. Even though he looked like a child, she knew he was not. She could not resist seeing him as a child. She wanted to pamper him like a child. She held his head before using the jutsu to cure him. He did not scream. His mind somewhat childish enjoyed been hugged by his mother. He closed his eyes as the pain let his body numb.

Kushina stood back before placing her son on his bed and Hinata next to him. The door of the room was opened and Satu and Tamae found no Kushina in sight. They did not look up at the ceiling to see her leave through the open door. Still attached to the ceiling Kushina went down to the first floor. She reactivated her invisibility tag when she spotted the rest of team 3 down stairs. She wondered where the others were.

Shikamaru came in "where is Tamae?" he asked.

"She went up with Satu to get sensei and the Hokage sleep," said Aki standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"The rest?" asked Shikamaru.

"Sleeping like babies," said Tamae as she and Satu came down stairs.

"Where are Naruto and Hinata?" asked Shikamaru.

"They were already sleeping when we got inside the room," said Satu.

"Hm" Shikamaru was letting the wheels of his mind roll.

"Should we take them down with the others?" asked Tama.

Kushina studied their positions. The kitchen was been protected. As they continued to talk she slipped inside. She felt for the wind inside and felt the current of air come from next of the fridge.

"We are been attacked" Shikamaru received message from Lee outside. Shikamaru didn't lose time getting outside.

'Good job' Kushina thought hoping that they did not break her Vitadrones. Aki stayed guard by the kitchen with Tama. She slipped behind them and knocked them down 'I haven't lost my touch' she looked around the fridge and found how to open the door. It was dark down there. She knew it was a set up 'Sakura' she thought solving the formula. She raced down the stairs just letting the feeling of the wind guide her in the darkness. She was fast before feeling the ground behind her break. She jumped before Sakura could catch her leg. She twisted in the air before sensing for the others. She found them

"It's me" Kushina spoke before Sakura stopped.

"Kushina" Sakura said before the lights went on the cave. She gasped at seeing a young looking Kushina.

"I came to remove Daikirai's jutsu," she said, "I swear"

Sakura looked at her and then at her sleeping team. She nodded but she stayed close as Kushina applied the removing jutsu.

"I see Neji isn't here, please apply the jutsu to him" Sakura nodded "and I also have a favor to ask you Sakura" said Kushina once done.

"Hai" said Sakura before Kushina taught her the jutsu "are you sure?"

Kushina smiled knowing it was crazy but she felt no need for that restless and strong body. She did not want it. She knew her days were close to an end. Kushina did not faint after Sakura applied the removing jutsu. She leaned against a wall before she looked towards the sleeping shinobi. She smiled seeing the jutsu starting to work.

They heard running steps from the opening of the cave. Kushina smiled at Sakura and ruffled with Momotaro's hair before slipping into the secret exit of the cave. By the time, Kushina made it outside the sun was coming out. The Konoha shinobi had stopped the attack and her son and his team was back to normal. Still she would get back later to find what her son took from her ship. The silver sphere was hers and only hers to protect it from Pein. She also needed it for bait for the Black book of Creation.


	16. The Key to Victory

I don't own ® Naruto.

Chapter 16: The Key to Victory

The cold wind entered the window. Outside they could hear a discussion going on. Afar there was the smell of smoke of finished battle. She stirred snuggling to his bare chest. A snowdrop entered the window. Winter was finally showing its face.

"You wake them up sensei. I am not going in there" they heard Tamae respond to Kiba.

"Yasuo" Kiba asked

"No" said Yasuo before Kiba sighed. He jumped to the window.

"Hey guys wake up already" Hinata opened her eyes to see Kiba in the window covering his eyes. She blinked in confusion before looking around.

"Hm?" she found Naruto's twenty five year old face sleeping next to her. She blinked before Naruto opened his eyes.

"Hey" he said before Hinata saw that he was wearing no clothes. What he had been wearing the night before had broken as his body had gone to normal. She was no exception; she noticed.

"Ah!!!"

"Sensei is awake," said Aki from the kitchen table.

"We notice," said Maeko "Man I thought we would get to have some fun with them"

"Keep dreaming" said Sasuke taking his adult breakfast as he fed Momotaro as well.

Their students sighed. They were exhausted from the battle of the night and when they returned they found someone had already cured them and they were just sleeping.

"I am back," said Sakura through the door "Neji should be back to normal in a few hours"

"Aww!" cried the students. They really wanted to torture someone smaller than them.

Naruto raced downstairs with only a pillow to cover his dignity. Hinata ran behind him with a blanket wrapped around her and throwing shooting stars at him.

"It wasn't my fault!" cried Naruto before stopping at the kitchen "what the hell are you all doing in my kitchen!!!"

"Waaa!" cried Momotaro before Sakura hit Naruto.

"Shut the hell up!" she grumbled before Naruto fell against the wall.

"Sensei!" cried Maeko covering her eyes. Naruto saw he had lost the pillow. Akamaru laughed at him as he handed it to Kiba in the couch.

Kiba yawned before padding the pillow "time for a nap"

"Ew!"

"Kiba!"

"Sensei cover yourself!"

"Ah my eyes!"

"Naruto!!!"

"I told you it was small"

………

By the afternoon, everything was calmer. All the students had left to go home. Only team Moonside remained in the house.

"So it was Kushina," said Sasuke.

"Yeah" said Sakura with a small smile "she got changed too but she asked me to get her back to normal…"

"Guys" said Naruto coming down the stairs holding the Red book of Merger "I got something to tell you"

'Naruto' Hinata still remembered the promise of the night before. Therefore, Naruto told them about the book and how he found it. He told them about the two books that his mother had and how she had used them all to get them back to normal. He also told them of how he found his mother was alive which he did not explain well before. It was something they most felt ashamed about since it was one of the most characteristic things of their old sensei; the scars on her hands.

For the first time in a long times the team bonded. It was all better when Mina and Neji got there.

"Only a few days before the Kage meeting" said Naruto.

"You should be heading out on two days," said Sakura "who will you be taking?"

Naruto looked at his team before deciding "Shikamaru there is no question, Kiba, Sai, Ino, Lee and Tenten"

"Me?" asked Lee, since he was now an academy teacher.

"Hai" said Naruto "Sasuke will remain because he has to look after his family. Hinata and Neji should stay to see to the trouble of their clan with Mina's. Choji got a wedding to plan and I expect Shino to lead his clan to keep a good guard around the village while I am gone"

"Hm" Mina leaned on Neji as she started to fall sleep. The afternoon wrapped around them. They all needed a rest. Soon thing would get worst.

"I had forgotten how fun it was to be a child," said Kiba as he patted Akamaru.

"Yeah" said Choji with a smile "but still some things never change"

"Like certain loud mouth" said Sasuke before the others laughed, even Naruto.

"At least I was fun," said Naruto.

"All part of been a moron" said Neji.

"Well this moron could beat any of you at any time" Naruto leaned back before a sandal hit him in the face "Ow"

"I win," said Tenten missing a sandal.

They laughed not just for Naruto's quick defeat but just because it felt nice. They became quiet eventually for they had not forgotten they were still at war. The village needed them.

"I am breaking my arrangement with Hotaka," said Hinata looking at her hands.

"Good, I never liked that guy anyways," said Kiba.

"Hinata, if this is for the…" Mina did not want her friend to do something she may not want.

"For the clan, besides this has made me see he is really just the kind of person that I detest. They use the weakness and fears of others to manipulate them for their own means of achieving something that will hurt many" she had a deep frown. She knew she had changed from the very shy and withdrawn Hinata but some things remained the same in her heart and the few days had helped to remind her.

"Then now that the world seems to be right; Shino let's go hunting to the bar" said Kiba standing.

"Hm" Shino stood

"Man-whores" said Naruto before seeing Akamaru pee one of the living room plants, which died a few seconds later "Hey!"

"See you later Hokage!" shouted Kiba before he, Shino and Akamaru left.

Naruto was about to sit.

"We better get going also," said Neji as Mina was falling sleep again. Therefore, they left and after them, the others followed.

Naruto was surprised to find Hinata had not left when only she remained.

"Ehm, sorry about this morning" he said sheepishly scratching his head.

Hinata smiled "it wasn't your fault" she said helping to clean the living room 'nothing I haven't seen before'

They cleaned and washed all that had turned messy those last crazy days. When they were done, Hinata stood by the sink and Naruto had just closed the last pantry shelf.

"Hinata" he spoke turning to see she was also looking at him. He gulped feeling the saliva stuck on his throat like a teenager asking for his first date "would you…give me another change?" 'There I said it! If she says no; I won't beg! If she says yes I will keep my cool!'

"Hai" said Hinata with a smile.

"Alright!!!" Naruto jumped and hugged her lifting her body off the floor.

"Naruto!" he had lifted her little too high leaving his face between her breasts.

"So…sorry!" he lowered her before she threw herself over him with a kiss.

"Hm!" Naruto stepped back looking for something to fall on but only found the floor.

"Are you…" Hinata saw him rubbing his head.

"I am fine" he said with a smile before her hair fell creating a curtain around them.

Her eyes were like two moons in a dark sky as her hair kept the light out. Hinata shivered lightly at feeling his soft touch on her face. His hand moved from the side of her face to the back of her neck before pulling her to another kiss. This one was longer and slower for both to enjoy.

"Maybe you should get home," said Naruto "to break the arrangement with 'what's his face'"

"I know I should" she whispered to him on the ear "but I am too happy right now to leave" her hand slid across his chest lowering the zipper of his vest.

Naruto shot his eyes tightly feeling her nails leave traces on is skin. They were both so full of want that it was almost impossible to not lose control. He sat but her legs remained around him; wrapped, not ready to let go. He took a shaky breath before placing a hand on her back and one lower to sustain her as he stood up. Hinata wrapped her legs even more tightly around him; her arms went around his neck and lips to the curve of his neck connecting to his shoulder.

He was careful carrying her up the stairs. She kept her lips on him enjoying to be carried like in the games they used to play when they first started sleeping together. She had her eyes closed seeing in her mind the way. She had missed the way the lock to his door sounded first when it opened and then when it closed.

He brought her down to bed fast before slipping his vest off followed by his shirt and the rest of his clothes. From the bed, Hinata enjoyed his eagerness. They knew that he would be gone in two days and there was so much they wanted to make up for.

He removed his headband placing it in the nightstand nearby. He leaned and removed her headband from around her neck. At the same time, he watched her hands lower the zipper of her jacket; slowly to tease him. She leaned on one arm to remove her upper garments before letting her body fall back to the bed leaving her body exposed to him.

Naruto lowered his mouth to her neck where he started to kiss and pull at the skin. His body fell on hers. Her hands went to his hair and entangled on it before pushing his head lower into her body.

Hinata opened her eyes when she felt he was not doing anything. She looked at him to find he was looking at her before bringing his mouth down on her breast. His eyes remained connect to hers before he took grasp of her other breast. She had to hold back a hiss when he bit down when she started rubbing her leg between his. He let go of her breast keeping his eyes on her.

"Enough games" he leaned to her ear and whispered before pulling on the earlobe. He pulled his body above hers before taking hold of her pants. He smiled at her.

"There won't be much sleep, will it?" asked Hinata before he nodded.

he pulled them right off along with her other garments. His eyes clouded before he leaned down and opened her folds.

"Don't...don't look in there!" she tried to sat up but he pushed her back

"Hinata will always be Hinata" he said curling a finger inside

"And you said 'enough games' but you still..." she threw her head back as he continued to play with her

"I like to improvise" he said before he felt her foot rubbing his member "Oh!" he fell back before Hinata climbed to his lap

"But I can still get you with the same tricks" said Hinata

…………Morning.................

"Hinata!" they heard shouts from downstairs.

"Ho…Hotaka" Hinata pulled the blanket around her waking Naruto.

"That bastard in my house?" said Naruto sitting slowly before taking a robe from his closet "Hinata, I will take care of him" he said with a smile before going to the first floor.

Hotaka stood at the living room looking at Naruto furiously.

"Where is she" he demanded to know.

"Who?" Naruto asked with a sleepy face.

"Hinata, who else" Hotaka was shaking with rage.

"Oh, she is upstairs sleeping. You better come back later when she is awake," said Naruto.

"She is my fiancée, how dare you just…" Hotaka was saying before Naruto appeared before him in a flash.

"How dare I what? I did nothing she opposed to" he was taller than Hotaka by one forehead.

"I am sorry Hotaka" Hinata was at foot of the stairs wearing one of Naruto's robes "the arrangement is over. You are no good to help me lead the clan"

"And he is!" Hotaka said after stepping back from Naruto.

"Hm" Naruto got a thoughtful look "let me think; I am an ANBU and also Hokage. I think that should be enough credits to get the position though I think Hinata is good enough to keep control of it by herself"

Hotaka was turning red before taking a deep breath and calming "I see" he said before looking at both with serious expression "then I hope you are ready for a debate Hinata-sama for I don't believe that you alone can run the clan"

Hinata glared at Hotaka seeing his true colors. He never cared for her; he just wanted to position of clan leader, which would have been easy to gain by marrying her.

"We will see," said Hinata before Hotaka turned around and left.

"By the time you return he will be nothing but dirt," said Hinata to Naruto.

"Hm" Naruto got a smile before embracing her "knowing you he will be lower than dirt once I get back"

She smiled against his chest. Naruto did believe in her as much as she believed in him.

"Want to go back upstairs?" she asked.

"And miss a whole day of paper work at the office?" Naruto said playfully "what do you thing"

……

The time arrived for Naruto to leave to the meeting in Sunagakure. Among his things, he carried the finished rod for Gaara. Naruto did not bother to dress on his Hokage robes for the travel. It would be easier to evade attacks. At the border of Suna, they met with a guard.

"Hey" said Temary mostly to Shikamaru.

"Let's get going" Naruto did not want to presence a romantic scene when he was missing Hinata so much already.

It took them just one day to reach Sunagakure.

"This thing still impresses me," said Lee looking at the gigantic dome of sand surrounding the village. They had to walk around to find an entrance, which was heavily guarded.

"It's a great strategy, isn't?" said Shikamaru to Naruto just to gain points with Temary "no matter how many attack they all have to go through those small entrances with plenty shinobi in the inside to counter attack"

"We are planning to solidify it" said Temari "make it permanent to continue to protect the village even after our time has gone"

If Gaara died the dome would be gone. They wanted to keep that great defense no matter what.

"You finally made it" said Kankuro running towards them accompanied by Matsuri

_NL" For those that don't remember Matsuri she is the girl that Gaara was trying to rescue on the last episodes of Naruto before Naruto Shippuden _

"Is there something wrong?" asked Temary; when she left two days before everything had been fine.

Kankuro looked at Naruto glad that he was there; if there was, someone who could calm Gaara that was he.

"No, of course not" said Kankuro with a nervous smile before looking at Matsuri "what about that lunch I told you about?"

"In you dreams" she said before talking to Naruto "Gaara-sama has been expecting you"

"I will go with Temary to arrange our staying," said Shikamaru. They departed and no long after they turned to the next street did they join hands.

"Right" said Naruto rolling his eyes "lead the way," he told Kankuro. Though they knew each other from a long time, he had to show respect as Hokage to their ally.

"Hai" said Kankuro before he and Matsuri started walking ahead. Kiba, Sai, Ino, Lee and Tenten were all around Naruto though they knew he did not need bodyguards. It was just another aspect of traditions that took time from matters. They found Gaara waiting at the entrance of the Kazekage building. Naruto could not believe what he was seeing; Gaara actually looking somewhat nervous.

"Hey" said Naruto waving his arm.

Gaara smiled lightly as they approached before shaking hands with Naruto.

"It looks great," said Gaara looking at the rod on Naruto's back.

"Oh yes" said Naruto bringing it out before giving it to Gaara "so for who is it?"

"A friend" said Gaara before remembering business "the Raikage and the leader of the waterfall village are already here. The meeting will start by nightfall"

"Great" Naruto said before seeing Gaara looking at the rod with much interest.

"Does it have anything in special?" Gaara asked.

"Light and thin as you asked me and pretty strong; The ends are pretty hard so it will have force when thrown" Naruto took it from Gaara for a moment before pressing opposite sides and twisting one end and a blade emerged from that end "that and…" Naruto gave a twist to the other end before a small hole appeared on the end "a secret storage" the rod in all was black with silver endings of detailed dunes of sand and a radiant sun every 60 degrees. At the ends, the symbol of the sand village was planted.

"Thanks" Gaara's smile grew as he took the rod "I will see you later then" then he walked away.

Naruto had expected to have a friendly chat with Gaara like other times he had showed up at Sunagakure. Instead, Gaara just took the weapon he had asked from him and left.

"What's with him?" asked Naruto.

"Ehm…" Kankuro still had trouble believing it himself. It had been until Temary pointed out the obvious that he saw it.

"Gaara-sama likes someone," said Matsuri with a smile "that's why he was nervous. He is going to see her"

"And I guess that weapon is his present for her" said Lee.

"Aww" Ino could not help herself.

"I bet she is pretty strong to get Gaara's attention," said Kiba

"Actually she isn't" said Kankuro "she is a refugee here in the village and pretty mysterious in my opinion. Still Gaara lets her stay"

"You do keep a good eye on her, don't you?" Tenten said.

"Of course" said Matsuri with a smile "Gaara-sama keeps a personal eye on her"

"I can't believe it," said Naruto with an annoyed smile.

………………

Gaara found Kakuo playing with the kids of the guard. She stopped as soon as she saw him. He held the rod standing next to him awkwardly. She shook her head remembering what day that was.

"You can go Kakuo," said the elder woman at charge of the Kindergarten.

"Thanks" said Kakuo before going inside to get her bag. She walked directly to Gaara with a smile.

She knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to make her stay in the village even after the war was over.

"So I heard you are going to meet with some important people," she said face to face with him.

"That will be later," said Gaara before his eyes were drawn away from her. He presented her the rod, which she took "Happy birthday Kakuo"

"Thanks" she said smiling, as he was able to look at her in the eye again. Then she looked at the rod before a light frown fell on her face "who made this?"

Gaara tilted his head wondering why she asked "A friend; the Hokage from the land of Fire"

"Oh" she smiled again creating an awkward moment. She looked at the rod seeing the bare marking of activation. She knew this technique, simple and shown to her a very long time ago.

"Let me show you" said Gaara pressing two of the suns and then twisting letting the blade come out. He returned the blade inside before doing the same to the other end and opening the secret compartment.

"Wow" she said with a smile as he handed it back "let's go try it on the training grounds"

He nodded before they left together.

"So that's her," said Naruto to the others as they spied from a roof.

"It seems they got similar taste," said Kiba "did you see her face?"

"It must have hurt," said Ino referring to the marks on Kakuo's face before they continued to follow.

They followed them to the training grounds where Kakuo swung the rod. A few times, it slipped her hands. She was getting used to it and Gaara could see that. She took a deep breath holding the rod standing before running before using the rod to jump a long distance. She landed kneeled. With a fast turn of her body, she swung the rod behind her knocking off an invisible enemy of her mind.

"She is not that bad" said Lee "though she lacks some strength"

Kakuo smiled at Gaara as she walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Gaara was taken back before realizing they were being watch and that she only wanted him to get them away. In a moment at the sight of the others, they turned into sand and melted into the ground.

"Damn, he is going to be mad," said Kankuro.

Naruto yawned not really, seeing the big deal "I am going to take a nap" he and the others left towards their rooms.

……..

Gaara walked with Kakuo. She had taken his hand the moment they got away. She was smiling lightly.

"Gaara" she said "I really like you" her eyes were in the ground "but I am not sure about staying here, you, it's hard to explain"

"You don't have to explain" he said holding her hand a little more tightly "if you decide to leave I just want to know later if you are happy wherever you end"

She stopped. She did not know where she was going to end. No one did and that scared her. She could feel her chest burn with pain at the thought of what had already had happened to her and just in a few years. She did not realize they had already arrived to her small home.

"We could go eat somewhere," he said seeing she was not moving.

Kakuo looked at him; his perfect face with his beautiful blue eyes and red hair. His beauty did not surprise her for she had seen more beautiful than him but none of them had been born with that beauty as Gaara. He was sad beauty that made her want to stay with him but her will was stronger. She had seen him show cruel beauty as well which made her shiver. Cruel beauty was part of her worst memory.

"No" she said not letting go of his hand "come" she said pulling him with her to her small house.

She heard him take a sharp breath. She smiled wondering how someone like him could be impressed by such rash action.

"It's not what you think," she said smiling again before pushing him to her sofa before going to the small kitchen. A few minutes later, he could already smell the food.

Her cooking was not the best but also it was not the worst. Still he ate it all as she didn't seem bothered to be sharing her food.

"Ah" she claimed leaning back on the couch and rubbing her belly "happy birthday to me" he had to guess she did not eat that much unless it was something special. She caught him smiling at her before a blush appeared on her face. Gaara took her hand.

"Desert?" he asked leaning on her.

"Ehm" 'maybe bringing him in wasn't such a good…good…' her thoughts left as his lips just connected with hers. Sensations shot down her body starting from his lips. Gaara gasped lightly as she placed a hand on the back of his neck. She was shaking a little.

"Kakuo, are you afraid?" he asked her.

She looked at him with glazed eyes before shaking her head no. she leaned into him, one of her legs going around him. He understood she was not so innocent but he did not really care. He let her climb to his lap as the kiss continued its slow pace. He was enjoying himself and so was she. She shivered as his hands touched her back after going under her shirt.

"Gaara!" there was a knock on the door.

Both of them looked at the window. The sun was already setting.

"Gaara! Its almost time for the meeting!" shouted Temary from outside.

Kakuo sighed as she sat back on the couch. Gaara stood and arranged his robes.

"I am sorry," he said.

"You got your job and I got mine" she said with a smile "and there is always tomorrow"

He smiled before leaving. As soon as the door closed, she closed her eyes and left her tears to flow.

…………Flash back…………

_She stood in line in a town not far away from Sunagakure. She took her gabardine off and threw it to a sleeping family in a corner. They needed it more than her in that cold morning in the desert. They waited with others for the shinobi of Sunagakure to come and take them to their village as refugees. She did not need the gabardine anyways; she had to pass for a normal person as much as she could. She was the first to spot them. The family woke up just in time to get in a good place of the line. _

_Kakuo watched looking for the one at charge. They all looked the same to her but it was not until she was closer that she saw him. The tattoo on his forehead and red hair and blue eyes made him stand out. He was the one questioning the people to be let into the village. His face was cold though a little tan because of the sun. As she got closer, she could hear people stammering as they talked. They feared him because he was not only cold but also beautiful. On the other hand, maybe it was just her opinion. _

_Her turn arrived and she stood before him with nothing but the clothes she wore. _

"_Origin" _

"_No where" she said before he gave her a strange look "I am not from this lands or any land of shinobis. I was brought to these nations against my will and I have no way back" _

_She spoke clearly with no fear. _

"_No family?" he asked _

"_They were all dead by the time I was taken" she responded no showing a hint of sadness. _

"_Do you have any skill?" he asked. _

"_Well…" 'If you count knowledge that not you or your grandchildren will ever be able to understand…' "I was educated in a good society. I did not do manual work but I will do as you ask me" she gave off a small smile. _

"_You can go," he said surprising the other ninjas and her. _

"_Thank you" she said before moving on with those who had been accepted. The journey to Sunagakure was long and hotter than she thought it would be. She did not carry water with her but the same family to which she gave the gabardine shared some with her. She could not help her smile when she saw the gigantic sand dome. _

'_They won't be able to get me here' she thought before seeing a large portal open in the dome. At front of the group, she saw the same cold looking man with his hand opened towards the hole. People started walking in. She passed close to him to catch his eye on her. _

"_You can control the sand?" she had been told about the Kazekage, she just could not believe he was around her age. _

_He nodded "go inside" the portal was closing as his hands. She ran to get insides in time. He was there in a flicker of a second. _

"_Alright all of you follow me!" a shinobi said and they followed. _

_Kakuo looked back to find the Kazekage gone 'I bet will not be seeing him again' she thought. That day she got an assigned job. _

"_Every week you can volunteer for a job" because of the war many villagers who had retired went back to be shinobis, new people to do work was needed "you can choose which ever job you want just make sure you get here early" _

_The first job she took was in the kindergarten. She really liked it; the kids liked her. After that, she tried other jobs one being a messenger of the village. _

"_Take this list to the Kazekage" said one of the shinobi giving her a scroll "you do know where the Kazekage office is?" _

"_Of course" she gave a bright smile to annoy him. She took the list and ran to the building. _

_The ground started to shake when she got there. Shinobi started to pour out and towards the edges of the village. _

"_What is it?" She turned around to find the Kazekage. _

"_I was told to bring this list," she said. _

"_Put it in my desk" he turned around before the sand under his feet started moving into the sky and high and out of the dome to fight the enemy. _

_She stared for a while before going inside. No one stopped her once she reached the office and went inside. She placed the scroll on the desk before looking out the window. The ground shook again and she held to the chair before another shake made some things in the office fall. She did what she had been taught when little and hid under the desk. The shaking continued for a while and to the night. She slept under the desk. _

"_Are you sure Gaara?" she started to wake up at hearing voices. _

"_IT will be ok Temary" they were in the room. _

_A foot made contact with her 'I am so dead' she thought. _

"_I will be fine," said Gaara after a bare glance down his desk. He took the scroll "I got work to do" _

_Kakuo heard the other two persons sigh before leaving. _

"_You can come out now," he said pulling back the chair for her to exit. _

"_Sorry, the attack was going on and…" she was walking back to the door. _

"_Your name is Kakuo, isn't?" asked Gaara looking at the list of volunteer jobs. _

"_Hai" she said almost opening the door "I should get going, got things to…do" _

_He brought his hand together and leaned his chin on them before nodding. She smiled before leaving. It was after that she noticed him passing by the kindergarten when she worked there. She had wondered if he did not trust her. _

_One night she slipped outside of the little house given to her towards one of the gates to enter the village. She saw shinobis guarding. _

'_I hope I still got it' she took a rock from the ground and threw it to a house breaking a few windows. _

"_What a" the shinobi left in that direction and she slipped outside into the desert. She could never stop to be amazed by the desert moon clear and big looking down on her. _

_She had missed to be outside. The dome of sand made the whole village a large room. It was after a few nights of that Gaara started talking to her. Warning her to not be outside for long or she could get in trouble. Because of his words, she took an old wood rod and started practicing with it. More and more she got used to see him and more and more she talked to him as a friend. _

…………_end of flash back………… _

"I can't be falling in love with him," she said to herself before looking at the rod he had given her. She saw it standing next to a person in the same room "You!" she stood ready to fight though she had no weapon.

"I have been looking for you Kakuo," said that person "you have created a lot of trouble, just think if you had fallen into wrong hands"

"I am not an object," she said through clenched teeth.

"But you also don't belong here and you know it. You place everyone in danger"

Kakuo walked up to the shadow before taking her rod from the wall "Fine" 'I have to get away from Gaara before I really fall for him' "What do you want me to do?"

"Don't be in such a rush Kakuo, tomorrow will be the day"

"Alright" she said lowering her defenses.

……………

"Don't tell me I am the first one here?" said Naruto seeing only Gaara sitting around the table. Both of them wore their Kage robes.

"Actually you are a little early" said Gaara as Naruto took seat next to him.

"So how was your date with your girlfriend?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Girlfriend" Gaara was thinking over it, didn't see point on hiding his feelings "it went fine"

"But how fine, do you mean?" said Kiba from the door before being hit by the girls.

"Gaara?" Naruto looked at his friend "you better get your mind together for the meeting"

"I know," said Gaara looking over his papers again.

"Would ya look who we have here?" said the leader of the village hidden in the waterfall "I have been expecting to see you for sometime now Naruto, you have really grown"

"Hey Shibuki" said Naruto remembering the ex-coward leader

"Kazekage, Hokage" said Shibuki shaking their hands.

"Don't forget about me" said the Raikage coming in "I am the one that got to travel the farthest for this meeting"

"I expect your staying have been of your liking," said Gaara

"It has" said Shibuki

"I guess so," said the Raikage

They all sat and waited for the representatives of the smaller countries they were allied to. When they were all finally there the guards entered and stood behind their representatives.

"First I would like to welcome the new Hokage of Konoha; Uzumaki Naruto" said Gaara.

"It's an honor to be here," said Naruto with a fake smile. He and Gaara were the youngest of the meeting representatives. He knew well that many of those in the room disapproved of their position.

"The first matter we have to see into is that of the rain country and earth country breaking their alliance" said Gaara as they all took their papers in hand "according to the remainders in one of the Land of Rain's village there were weapons stored there.

"And what happened to them?" one old representative asked, not a shinobi, just an old looking man.

"They were burn by the Revolutionaries," said Naruto

There was a lot grumbling about the Revolutionaries. Naruto had yet to tell Gaara about his mother being alive.

"Konoha took the survivors to gain neutral land but the Rain country refused to admit our demands. Therefore, we took them as refugees. Not more than a month later we were attack by the Akatsuki and the Revolution took advantage and took the refugees," said Naruto

"Yes, I got a message about that," said the Raikage "what do you mean they are alive? The original Akatsuki members were killed before the war"

"They just are through some kind of jutsu" said Naruto "but back to the original topic. We do not know who gave this weapons to the Rain but it seems they had planned go against the Earth country"

"For them to attack such a much bigger country…they had to be pretty good weapons" said Shibuki

"If so" said the Raikage "who is creating them"

"We know the aim of the Akatsuki is to take entire control of the nations," said Gaara "they could have been the ones"

"They are showing new strategies and attacks" said Naruto "and such knowledge…" He could not speak to them about the books "it has to be the same man. He has kept his ties with the Rain"

"I say we ally with the earth," said a man from a small country "if the rain is what gives the Akatsuki its loyalty and in exchange receive weapons then it must be defeated"

"Still we don't know if the Earth country will join us" said the Raikage "the Akatsuki could be playing double pal with them since it would be too simple to just ally with the Rain again"

"We could always offer them to stay neutral though they should return the kingdom of salts to Suna" said a representative of another small country.

"I don't think they would" said Naruto "this whole war started because of them taking the Kingdom of Salts. It would be seen as an apology and I do not think they want that. Our best guess was that of the Raikage. They could be ally to the Earth country as much as to the Land of Rain"

"I think if we gain the trust of other countries and get them to join us…" a not so old looking man was speaking.

"If we try taking both of them down then there would be a great blood shed" said Gaara "and that could bring the Revolution to our steps"

"Not if we ally with them" Naruto spoke before silence filled the room.

"That's right. I got a report that you took down some kind of flying machine from them," said the Raikage.

"Hai" said Naruto "but it was actually four members of the Akatsuki. The leader of the Revolution knew…she would not be able to hold us back from looking at the ship so she just let us. However, before being found we found out a few things. The findings will be sent to you in a short time for there were many odd artifacts taken"

"You met the leader of the Revolution?" an elder spoke.

"And is a she?" asked the Raikage.

"Do you know of her origin?" asked Gaara.

"Hai" said Naruto knowing there was no other way "her name is Kushina and she was born here in Suna in the kingdom of Airwaves but for twenty years, just before this war she was a shinobi of Konoha"

"…" Gaara shook his head not believing what he heard "I thought she died"

"We believed so but I saw her with my own eyes," said Naruto.

"Was she some kind of special shinobi?" Shibuki asked.

"Hai" said Naruto "she is my mother"

"Is that the reason you want an alliance with her group?" asked the Raikage trying to not show his anger.

"No" said Naruto standing to be heard "she interfered on our attack to the rain village because there were villagers involved. Then I thought she was just a traitor but after seeing the ship and listening to a few people and giving her a chance to talk. Her aim is almost the same as ours. She is just going more towards the protection of the weak by attacking with a great force that aims to weaken us all. If we can get her and her group to just concentrate on the Earth country and the land of Rain then they could be a great ally"

"What was her name again?" asked the Raikage for it sounded familiar.

Naruto smiled "Kushina Uzumaki. She was the apprentice of the best blacksmith in the last great ninja war and was taken into labor under the past Raikage"

"If so then I am not that surprised of her skill; some of her weapons are still in use after all these years" said the Raikage "I read she killed a few shinobi on her escape" the Raikage looked lost in thought "I guess it's the fault of the my country that she is so overprotective after what happened in that last war"

"She might be doing as favor by protecting those we have not be able to protect in the war," said Shibuki "I say we try to create an alliance with her"

"There is the problem that we don't know where the base of the Revolution is. But during our infiltration on their ship we leaner they were going to a place called Village of Tulips" said Naruto.

"It could be in the Land of Water," said the Raikage "them being neutral could be a cover for the Revolutionaries and there are always weird things passing in those lands"

"She didn't want to ally to Konoha or Suna," said Naruto "I doubt she would ally to them. Their system is just too cold to ally for a group that protects the weak"

"True" said Gaara "but if I remember correctly your mother had more than knowledge and experience to support her. Her ability to control the winds could be a point to find where they are"

Naruto took a moment to think. His mother would be constantly moving to not be caught but her group had grown so large that they would be noticed easily unless they went under the earth…he looked at Gaara; air, wind, where she had great power, a place where she was able to keep that ship of hers.

"In the sky" said Gaara before Naruto nodded.

The rest of the present in the meeting understood and were amazed.

"We need to ponder over this" Shibuki said "tomorrow we can talk of those strategies"

"The next subject…"

…………………

The meeting ended late. Naruto and Gaara decided to ditch their guards and go for a drink.

"So you wanted to tell me that when you got here" asked Gaara.

"I thought it wouldn't be needed until the continuation of the meeting tomorrow," said Naruto taking a gulp of sake "you know, she changed a lot; she looks way more older"

"A jutsu"

"Probably or she is giving her all for her Revolution" said Naruto before taking another shot.

"I take your cousin is with her" Gaara said before Naruto nodded "I shall send word to the lord of Air waves that his sister is with her"

"Do so, I forgot all about it" said Naruto before sighing, "You won't believe what happened to us in that ship" he smiled before telling Gaara.

........Konoha..........

Hinata faced the elders of the Hyuuga clan; next to her stood Hotaka with his innocent yet determined look. Her father looked neutral for it was his duty to be there as the current leader, not a father to Hinata.

"By pure gut she can not lead the clan," said Hotaka "she is indecisive and stubborn to receive help from me by doing so she broke our arrangement"

"I have done the most I can to prove my self to the clan that I am right to lead it. The reason the arrangement of the wedding was broken was because during my absence Hotaka took advantage and tried to stir the clan against the Tsukyuga" said Hinata

"She could be absent in any moment" said Hotaka "she is not dedicated to the clan"

Hinata kept her calm. Hiashi was proud of her posture and the way she carried herself "I am dedicated to the clan and to protect Konoha where is the place where our clan resides. My absence is because of war and because I am not yet the leader of the clan. I have trust on our elders and Hiashi-sama to keep it in place. But at seeing just because you Hotaka was engaged to me you took full advantage and created trouble with our sister clan I decided you were not the best for the clan to help me lead it"

"It's that or a weak mind," Hotaka said, "I found her in the home of the Hokage and in not a very good position to be described"

"Uzumaki Naruto is seen as part of the Tsukyuga AND Hyuuga and the noble clans for reasons that can't be explained to you Hotaka" spoke Hiashi "but least to say he is descendant of noble blood of the clans and since he found this he has been involved with the clans, no, even before, he helped Uchiha Sasuke of our brother clan"

"Very true" spoke an elder "this council knows of the past reputation of the Hokage and we know he has come a long way making any mistrusts about him fade"

"Still you were still engaged with Hotaka during…your stay on the Hokage's home" spoke Hiashi with a low tone.

"I had already made my decision before 'that' and I have my whole team as witness" said Hinata "and as Hotaka heard when he barged into the Hokage's home; the Hokage won't be helping me lead the clan; that is unless I ask him"

"Could you truly carry the clan as your father does?" asked an elder.

"I believe so. Even with my absences, I have done my best for the clan and learning from my father through my life. I have befriended Mina Tsukyuga who has taught me some of the things about leading a clan and she is has been doing this for 4 years and even gone against the Hokages' decisions to keep her clan safe. Another reason why I believe that the accusations against the Tsukyuga have no foundation" Hinata said "I have already spoken with her and Neji about the lost scroll. She will aloud me, Neji, father-sama and one of the elders to go into the Tsukyuga estate and search for the scroll even use our Byakugan"

"Is that so?" Hiashi could not help the smile. She had it all fixed already.

"But she demands an apology from Hotaka towards her clan, her and the child she carried inside for Hotaka almost hurt this child because of his ignorance" said Hinata looking really angered "she wants the apology after the search is done and the scroll has been finally found"

"We should decided on this tonight," said Hiashi though the answer was simple "you two may go" they started towards the door "Hotaka you are not aloud to talk to others of the clan or get near the Tsukyuga estate until we reach a decision. Hinata I do not want to hear of you doing something like 'that' ever again"

Hinata bowed before leaving. Outside she and Hotaka took opposite sides of the hall to leave.

"They will decide tonight," said Hinata to Hanabi who waited in her room to hear the news. She smiled "they will approve of it"

"Maiya passed a while a go. She said Neji were checking the Tsukyuga estate already in case someone placed the scroll to blame the Tsukyuga" said Hanabi.

"I bet it was Hotaka who did it," said Hinata.

"Mina or Kumi could prove it if they got hold of him" said Hanabi "but it would be as bad as stealing the scroll"

"True" Hinata said.

"It won't matter for long. Maiya also said that they would keep a strict guard until we went check the Tsukyuga estate just in case," Hanabi said.

"Good" said Hinata sitting on her bed. She was tired "did she say how Mina was doing?"

"She is being pampered by Neji," said Hanabi with a smile. Hinata smiled at the thought of being an aunt.

Hanabi was about to open the door "I heard they will be putting Hidan in a special cell"

"Nothing can be done then" she felt bad for Naruto and his students.

"and it seems the honor of putting him there will be Hiroshi's"

…………………...

Hiroshi looked at the tied up Hidan. He suppressed all his rage as the blind shinobi kept smiling.

"Someday I will get out and you and our descendants and this whole damn village…"

"Save it" Hiroshi said pushing on the cart.

"I could just imagine now. Your eyes must be very sensible by now and have turned lighter," said Hidan with a cruel smile.

"What did you do to me?" Hiroshi asked for the last time.

"Nothing that wasn't meant to happen" Hidan said, his smile was lower.

"Meant to happen? Hm" Hiroshi looked down on the cart where he could see in the metal surface his reflection. The red rim of his eyes had grown, the white of his eyes had turned into some kind of grey and his black eyes had turned to a dark grey. He thought often about the Hiroshi he used to be. Smiling and being nice to others, not speaking loud. He saw his old self as an easy person who could carry life with no problem. That gave a sick feeling to his stomach. Now he could feel all his senses alert even when he was able to fall sleep.

"You think too loud" said Hidan before Hiroshi smacked him in the head "bastard"

"You are the bastard. Who goes around enjoying the death of others and turning good kids into killing machines? Only you Hidan and I hope you stay alive rotting in that cell between life and death," said Hiroshi.

"I like you too son of a bitch" said Hidan before receiving a full blow on the jaw knocking him out.

"I hope you fucking mouth and tongue dries," said Hiroshi before pushing the cart inside the special cell. There were two guards around to make sure everything went fine.

Hiroshi looked at the small dark place. He stepped back not daring to give his back to Hidan "I hope the devil fucks you in your dreams," he whispered in a dark voice at the unconscious Hidan. He stepped back as the guards closed the concrete door followed by a metal one and then melting them to the wall. Each wall of the cell was one meter thick with metal and stone. It would last an eternity and hopefully by then Hidan would no longer be a trouble.

"Feeling better Hiroshi?" asked one of the guards.

"Hai" he smiled lightly.

Hiroshi went home. It was late at night. When he entered his house, he saw his mother waiting in the kitchen.

"Mother you should rest" said Hiroshi, his eyes softening and reminding his mother, he was still her son.

"I thought you may want to talk after locking that monster," said Sumi to her son.

"He is locked mother. He won't hurt anyone else ever again," said Hiroshi sitting.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

In other occasions, he would decline his mother's cooking but that night as the moon entered the window he saw those few grey hairs. If there was something he truly feared, that he knew he could not stop, was losing his only family. He nodded before giving him the most motherly smile in the world. He wanted to see her happy while he could…even if her cooking would make him a little sick the next day. How did she survive it; he had no idea.

……………………

Naruto woke up thinking he would get to talk some more to Gaara. He was wrong again. Gaara was off taking breakfast with Kakuo according to Kankuro.

"Where is Shikamaru?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"Off with Temary" said Kiba keeping guard on Naruto's door.

Naruto sighed before going into his room. He had a lot to think about for the continuation of the meeting.

………………

Gaara had wanted to take her eat somewhere but she preferred them to eat at home. She ate little compared to day before.

"Gaara" she said finishing. He then saw it was because she wanted to tell him something. She stood up "wait here" she said before going into her room and closing the door.

The clock on the wall clicked mocking him and his curiosity. Finally, she came out. She was dressed the same way but it was when he looked at her face that his breath was a little shaken. She had pained her eyelashes red and used dark and shiny shadow for her eyes. He had never seen her wear make up before, even less so odd. She walked into the living room. He followed her and sat next to her on the couch.

"This is how women of my country looked" she said, "I stopped wearing it because I knew it was weird around here"

"It looks nice," he told her.

"Thanks" he noticed her lips were also of another color but very close to her natural color.

He took her in his arms and kissed her leaning them on the couch. She gave a sudden jump when their hips collided. He buried his face on her hair. She was shaking and he did not know why until feeling the sting on the back of his head.

"What…" his eyes closed as he lifted to see her face. There had been tears running down her eyes.

"I am sorry Gaara," she said as he finally slept.

…………………

'I can't do this alone' thought Naruto as he walked towards Kakuo's house after getting the address. He needed someone to compare his theories to so he needed Gaara. He stopped as he was about to knock 'maybe I shouldn't bother them' then again he knocked. Something fell inside 'I guess I took them by surprise'

"Through the back door" he was barely able to hear someone say in a low voice.

"What a…" he jumped into the roof before running to the back door. It was already open and no one in sight. He sneaked inside to only find Gaara lying in the couch "shit" Naruto took his pulse, he was just sleeping.

In a moment, Gaara had Naruto by the neck.

"G…Gaa…ra" He let go of Naruto before sitting.

"Where is Kakuo?" he asked.

"She left, and I think she wasn't alone," said Naruto before Gaara ran out through the back door.

All afternoon he and Naruto looked for her but then an alarm sounded. They were under attack. They ran back to the Kazekage building.

"Revolutionaries" said the Raikage "I guess this is our chance to talk with her"

"I guess," said Naruto while Gaara kept silent.

Above of the dome they saw a new metal ship pass. Naruto could not believe she had more than one. He saw an extremely long rope be lowered. With no word, Gaara ran forwards followed by the others Kages and other ninjas. It took them no time to arrive and face an army of Vitadrones.

"We want to talk to Kushina Uzumaki!" shouted the Raikage.

"You will not talk to her," said the Vitadrones in union.

"We have an offer for her!" shouted Naruto "to defeat the Akatsuki and end the war faster!"  
There was a long moment of silence.

"No Kakuo!" it was Kushina. They saw Kakuo appear from behind one of the Vitadrones "comeback!"

"NO!" Shouted Kakuo as her eyes met with Gaara's. She was holding the present he had given her "Not until you stop being so stubborn Kushina and hear them out!"

"Fine" Kushina growled making an appearance "what do you want to propose?" she said to them in general.

"We want you to become our ally," said Naruto

"No" was her answer.

"Listen!" shouted Naruto "if we all get together we can defeat them and their influences over the Land of Rain and The Earth Country"

"What about the other countries allied against you and them" she said in a serious tone.

"We will get them to ally to us as well," said the Raikage.

"And what if they don't accept" she said with a confident look.

"Then we will not let them into the war" said Naruto "we will just push their forces back and leave them alone"

Kushina looked thoughtful.

"You won't be taking more villagers, attacking villages or…" She was saying.

"The commoners won't be hurt" said an elder looking at her "I know of what you saw the last war and I understand your worries. You are the best ally we could have now for not everyone has the valor to do what so many have wanted to do"

"flatteries won't get you anywhere with me" she said keeping her tone "but if you keep your word and don't hurt the commoners and keep the opposing lands out of the way then I will concentrate all of my village against the Akatsuki"

"The Tulip village" said Naruto.

"The same" she said with a smile to her son "and I will also be taking Kakuo with me"

"Why" Gaara walked towards Kushina not scared her human like creations.

"She is more special than you think Gaara. By letting her stay here you place your own village in danger" Kushina looked at Kakuo "she thought that hiding here with your great defense would keep her in hiding but the Akatsuki only has this place last to look. She has to come with me"

Gaara looked at Kakuo.

"Give me an hour," she said to Kushina who sighed before letting her go.

They waked into an abandoned restaurant while the rest waited outside.

"Who are you, really?" he said before her hands went to the edges of her shirt. She pulled it down for him to see that his fantasy about her was true. The marks of her face ran down the back of her neck to her shoulders, over her breast and to the center of her chest. There he saw a dark glow.

"I am a weapon" she said, "They call me the Black book of Creation. Ask Uzumaki Naruto, even he does not know the knowledge I contain exists this way. Its quite unfair that only the Revolution knows," she gasped when Gaara hugged her. She still had her shirt pulled down.

"You really are leaving?" he asked her.

"What she said was true and I don't want your village to be attacked because of me" she said "and I wanted to escape a truth" she looked at him in the eyes "I love you and you are the only person I have been able to care for since I lost everything" she smiled "that's why I am now determined to end this war. So I can come back and be with you"

The rest of the time, they held each other. When the hour was finally over, she went back to Kushina's side. In that hour the Revolution and the allies of Konoha had gotten into details of their kind-of-an-ally relation. Every looked a little calmer though they still wanted to know what was so important about Kakuo. Not ever in their minds did it cross that she was the key to ending the war.

They climbed up. Kakuo had Gaara's present strapped to her back. She made it to the top a little tired. Then as she was about to jump inside she saw the cloud of sand. It was holding Gaara and Naruto.

She smiled at both before going inside. Kushina who followed looked at them bored.

"It was nice seeing you too" said Naruto with a smile before she cracked one too.

"I still want my sphere you little thief" she said jumping inside. The Vitadrones followed before the rope was pulled in. Gaara's cloud lifted them higher until they stood on the dome. From there they watched the ship start leaving; it went against the strong winds of Suna. Suddenly Kakuo came out of the top. The wind pushing her hair towards Sunagakure. She smiled lightly as she looked at Gaara. The sun was setting behind her. Her figure turned invisible as the ship sailed towards the sun.

As she climbed back inside the ship she thought 'at least I won't get more sun burn', she had to find a positive side to not start crying.

…………..

The meeting for that night was cancelled. With the new happenings, they needed to think about it to come up with good ideas. Gaara had locked himself in his room until late. No one called him. They did not dare though many were curious about what Kakuo had told him in that last hour. He came out late at night and walked towards his office. Everything was just as he left it. He sat on his chair and started to ponder about the next meeting.

He felt his foot make contact with something. He looked down and there he saw a scroll. It was simple and black. He opened it.

From: Kakuo 

To: Gaara 

I knew Kushina would not give me enough time to explain everything to you so I wrote it as soon as she left me to sleep. You can share this with your friend the Hokage but not with anyone else or the truth about the Books of Ending will place you all against each other. 

I come from the past; thousands of years ago. I was born in what is now Konoha. Before you ask how I survived for so long, I should start from the beginning. My country was called New Nova. We had some of the best technology. My own mother was the greatest scientists of all and she with the help of the best scientist in the world discovered something. An alternative energy source which only living being can create and what you now call chakra. It was a mistake but it was too late when we realized it…


	17. Wrecked Time

I don't own ® Naruto.

Chapter 17: Wrecked Time

I come from the past; thousands of years ago. I was born in what is now Konoha. Before you ask how I survived for so long, I should start from the beginning. My country was called New Nova. We had some of the best technology. My own mother was the greatest scientists of all and she with the help of the best scientist in the world discovered something. An alternative energy source which only living being can create and what you now call chakra. It was a mistake but it was too late when we realized it… _(From now on, it will be written in flashback mode)_

_Kakuo was seventeen years old and living in the city of Novel of New Nova. Her days started waking up and dragging herself to the kitchen where the food was already served and still warm. Her mother was sitting but not eating. _

"_Eat," she said to her mother. _

"_No time" said her mother. She was wearing a pair of black goggles and gloves. She moved her hands in the air. In front of her, there was a small cube where she was guiding nano machines to do as she ordered. _

_Kakuo looked at her food. She did not feel hungry; she felt she was overweight. _

"_Mom, can I…?" she was asking. _

"_No, you can't take fat dissolving pills" said her mother taking off her goggles and the gloves "I already told you it's not…" _

"_Not safe? Only if you do it more than once a week" she crossed her arms over her chest. _

"_Kakuo that is a very bad habit people are starting to pick up. Stuff themselves like pigs and then take those pills. I don't want you going into that trend and I don't care if it is the latest thing" _

"_Fine!" she slammed her hands on the table "then I will not eat at all!' _

"_You will eat right now" said her mother calmly "I eat normal and healthy and I look just fine" _

"_But you are old" mumbled Kakuo. _

"_What did you say? Her mother stood. _

"_Nothing" she said before starting to eat. _

_Kakuo had already graduated that summer from school. The job department had already found her a good job on the same branch of science as her mother. Kakuo did not really care. She knew it was going to be easy for her since she grew up with that science all around her. _

_What really got her excited was her eighteen birthday. When you turned, eighteen you were free to do whatever you wanted. She would not have to ask her mother to take a simple fat dissolving pill. However, beyond that was the pretty operation. _

"_I am going to the park!" she said as the door closed behind her and the message was carried to her mother. _

_As she walked, she could see who had gotten the pretty operation. Almost everyone went to have it done when they turned eighteen. They made your face pretty and perfect and your body too. Only a few were lucky to be born and grow into perfect pretties, example; her mother. _

'_Not everyone can be born perfect like her' she thought bitterly 'she might not need the fat dissolving pills but I do' she walked into the park before stepping into a hover disk. _

"_To the Fountain" she said before it carried her. The park was filled with green and trees. It was one of the best sources of air in the city. It had many levels and went higher than most buildings. The Fountain was at the top. She jumped off the disk before sitting by it. Sometimes she got tired of the smell of plastic and synthetics. _

"_Kakuo right?" she heard someone before her say. _

"_Ya, you are?" she asked to the familiar yet don't-know-name face. _

"_Taji, we graduated in the same class," she said sitting next to Kakuo. _

_To her luck, all of Kakuo's friends had gone on a special trip to which her mother did not let her go so it seemed she was stuck with Taji. _

"_Oh" said Kakuo "and what are you doing here?" _

"_I come here to think," said Taji "though usually I find no one around here that I know but then again I don't know many people" _

"_You are that new girl from last semester, right?" Kakuo finally remembered. _

" _Yap" said Taji her skin was very tan and she looked kind of sweaty. Kakuo had to guess she spent a long time in the park unlike her who had delicate light skin "I was playing with some guys in the level below" she said passing a hand across her long dark hair as she kept her yellow golden eyes on the ground "I got a little out of hand and they kicked me out" she laughed lightly "their loss" _

"_Are your eyes custom?" she asked Taji. _

"_Eh, no" said Taji "genetic manipulation" _

"_But that's…" she wanted to say 'Illegal' _

"_Not from where I come from" she said with a smile "but I got nothing changed besides that though sometimes I wonder about my brain" _

"_Wow" said Kakuo "I know a neurologist… a friend of my mom's…" _

"_It doesn't really matter" said Taji "I can think right…it's just that sometimes I see things that aren't there. My doc says that I need to calm my nerves" _

"_Don't you take medication?" asked Kakuo. _

"_Na" said Taji "I want to learn some self control. Its better than depending in all that because at the end you know it was you and no one else that got you better" _

"_I never thought about it that way," said Kakuo 'though there are things you can't control'_

"_But I bet you are still getting the pretty operation" said Taji with a smile. _

"_You bet," said Kakuo with a smile. _

"_I too" said Taji "and I want my eyes to be green like my dad's" _

_For the time that Kakuo's friends were gone, she hanged out with Taji. She was somewhat weird but so right about some thing. Still it was scary when she would suddenly stop and look at the world as if it was not there. Sometimes she went to hang out at Kakuo's home where they would observe her mother work on her crazy experiments. _

"_-Doctor Darren in Line 2-" called the videophone. _

"_Put him through, girls go someplace else" her mother had a serious look. _

_They left the lab but stood behind the door. _

"_Ready?" she asked _

"_-Show Me,-" said Doctor Darren through the videophone- _

_They heard energy shocks from inside. _

"_-I got the same result-" said Dr. Darren "-and so did the rest thought we didn't try it ourselves-" _

"_I believe it's a matter of physical strength jelly butt" Kakuo's mother laughed. _

"_-A new kind of energy that instead of being burn it just generates into an elemental phase; this is a true breakthrough Yuri-" _

"_Should we all get together?" asked Yuri; Kakuo's mother. _

"_-It would be great,-" said Dr. Darren "-in your city would be the best-" _

"_Alright" said Yuri "just be careful Dr. Jelly" _

"_-I still think everyone should be able to use it-" _

"_We will work on it" _

…………

_A month later four scientist arrived to Kakuo's house. Taji was present since it had really gotten her attention. There was Dr. Darren who was truly a jelly butt. Like Kakuo's mother he did not take fat dissolving pills though many thought he needed at least a dozen. He specialized in chemistry and physics; the real creator of the hovering devices that could even keep whole buildings in the air. Some people said he could smell and identify metals and other elements along with compounds from miles away. _

_Then Dr. Alena; a mean looking woman specialized in breakthrough mind findings. She gave a curious look at Taji and her eyes. Her mean expression softened towards her. _

"_I have seen her before," said Taji "she is pretty famous on our country" then she whispered "she can bring dead cells to life" _

"_Wow" Kakuo could only say. Usually her mother did not like to talk about her friends; now she understood why. _

_Then there was Dr. Eugenio. He did not speak much of their tongue but the girls could not help to stare at his perfect face. If there was someone who knew of the human body that was him. His looks alone said he knew how to keep his in great shape. He laughed softly before Yuri whispered to him. _

"_I am sixty years old," he told them with a little of difficulty. He looked no more than thirty. _

"_We know," said Dr. Darren rolling his eyes. _

"_Remember he could be your grandfather" said Yuri to the girls _

"_Mom!" cried Kakuo. _

_Then there was Dr. Amaury. He was a quiet old man, maybe the oldest of the group. He was dedicated to many branches of science but his specialty was energy if it was either kinetic or potential. He knew from the very cells of the center of the sun to the liquid fillings of the planets that had not been discovered yet. Many people knew him as the walking universe encyclopedia. _

_Then there was Yuri; Kakuo's mother. She was the youngest of the group. She specialized more in what one could not actually see even with special tools. Theory was her reasoning. _

"_Should we let them see?" asked Dr. Alena. _

"_I say we let them," said Dr. Amaury before Dr. Eugenio nodded. _

"_Just stand a little back," said Dr. Darren. _

_They went into the upper platform of the lab. Below Dr. Darren showed them his findings. Around him, he locked a belt. He took a simple butter knife from Kakuo's kitchen before bringing his hands together over it. After a minute, he showed them the butter knife. It looked just the same but around it they could see some kind of energy move. There was a block of metal before him. He raised the knife and staved the solid block with the little knife. It went through. _

"_No way!" cried Kakuo before Dr. Darren brought the knife for them to see. He took Kakuo's hand and passed the blade over her hand. It only left a white line before going to normal. _

"_Its energy from your own body" said the Doc. _

_Then it was Dr. Alena's turn, Dr. Eugenio went with her for some reason. She had a brain in a jar. Kakuo really hoped it was not human. She wore a similar belt to that of Dr. Darren. _

"_This brain has been dead for a whole year," she told them. _

_She wore a belt and gloves as well. She placed her hands together before they saw a green light surround them. Her lightly wrinkled hands moved slowly making some kind of signs before placing them above the jar. The brain had sensors attached to it and in the screen they could see the memories of a large mammal that wasn't human. _

"_Completely against ethic but could have some use" said Dr. Amaury. _

_Dr. Alena collapsed but was caught by Dr. Eugenio. She looked pale and tired. _

'_So that was why he was down there' thought Kakuo. She did not bother to look at Taji; her eyes were wide and filled with fear. _

_Then it came to Dr. Eugenio. He placed on a glove before hitting the same metal block Dr. Darren had used. It shattered into powder. He shook his hand a little hurt. He spoke on his tongue before Yuri translated. _

"_All the energy of my hand from the muscles to the carbohydrates and fasts was used at its full potential. The glove made it so. We all have this kind of energy on us" _

_Then it came Dr. Amaury's turn. He placed a belt and a pair of gloves. Then he took his shoes off and walked towards the wall. They all gasped when they saw him walk up the wall and to the ceiling before standing above them. _

"_And there is more" he said brining his hands together making signs faster than Dr. Alena had done. He brought his hands to his mouth. A strong wind erupted from his lungs creating a tornado in the empty space at the middle of the lab _

"_I found that there are other elements; five to be exact. Wind, fire, earth, water and thunder which are either used as light and dark essences such as destruction and creation; we all have at least one though one of my students found he has two" he told them as Yuri went down to show her findings. _

_She wore nothing besides her regular clothes. She brought her hands together over her chest creating a little chamber. They could feel a pull of air coming from her. She parted her hands away from her heart for them to see a black sphere that was pulling everything in. _

"_A black hole" said Dr. Eugenio perfectly in their tongue. _

_Yuri opened her arms before energy started to crack toward them from the small black whole. Kakuo was scared fort he first time about her mother's safety over her experiments. The hole collapsed and disappeared before Yuri leaned on a chair taking deep breaths. _

_The group of scientist started to clap. They could see so much potential on Yuri's finding that Kakuo and Taji could not understand. _

_Later the girls learned that all that was shown used the same kind of energy. _

"_We haven't decided a name yet," said Dr. Darren. _

"_It reminds me of the tales of the old times," said old Dr. Amaury, _

"_If its related to those myths they could be truer than not" said Yuri "a whole new book of history cold be created" _

"_Even if so it doesn't mean it will make the world better," said Dr. Alena. _

"_It culd be oppositos" spoke Dr. Eugenio. _

"_Opposites?" said Dr. Darren "like used to be for either good or bad" _

"_The energies of the world are opposite" said Dr. Amaury "so who says their use can't be" _

_The next day the scientists left. That same day Kakuo's friends returned. Taji did not show to her house again nor did she see her in the park. Time passed and Kakuo got strange messages from her and others. _

_-We must stop it- later she heard everyone was getting those same messages though no one knew what they meant. More time passed and the time for her pretty operation was close. Besides that a new trend appeared. _

"_Fun-Belts" she recognized them as a more fun looking style of belt that the Docs had used to show what they could do. Soon everyone was climbing walls and walking over water. One afternoon she and her friends were playing with them at the park when suddenly Taji made her appearance. She seemed to not have taken a bath in days. Her face was one of distress. _

_"STOP! You do not know what you are doing! It will kill us all!" she shouted to them before being out of breath. _

_They looked at her for a few seconds before they started to laugh. _

"_Kakuo, listen to…" but she pulled away from Taji before she could get another word out. She could see in Taji's odd eyes the repugnancy that she showed for her. _

"_Don't get near me freak" Kakuo could not believe her own words. _

_Taji's eyes widened before she got that same absent look. _

"_Everything is going to end," she said in a low voice "I can see it. The city is going to be pulled into the earth soon" _

"_I said get away!" shouted Kakuo before Taji fainted. _

"_Let her there Kakuo. Let's find a better place where no freaks are aloud," one of her friends said taking her hand before they left. _

_When Taji woke up it was the middle of the night. She looked at the sky with tears running down her face. She had wanted to get Kakuo and the rest into safety but no one believed her. She was not the only one to have seen it while awake and in her dreams. Now she knew what she was. It was not because of her yellow eyes and the genetic manipulation that she was so odd. It was actually a gift her mother had tried to block with the genetic manipulation but it did not work; Taji was a seer and she had seen the world end. She knew it was all because of that newfound energy. _

_Worst of all she had seen her only friend suffer more than she had seen everyone else. She could not do anything to stop Kakuo. She knew in her heart that her help would not change anything for Kakuo. She closed her eyes before standing. _

"_Don't lose yourself Taji. There are those who still need you…even after death" her own voice calmed her before an alien voice talked thought her "you must wait for the Muse of Airwaves and guide her to make things right" _

**(Check chapter 20 of Muse of Air Waves to find who Taji is) **

…………

_The day that Kakuo was going to get her operation the end of her world started. The ground shook breaking their almost indestructible buildings. Those that had been floating fell over people. The hospitals and clinics were filled with hurt people. Kakuo could not get her pretty operation even with the new medical regeneration invented by Dr. Eugenio that was now used in the hospital. She dismissed Taji's words as soon as they crossed her mind. _

_It was impossible for someone like Taji to predict those happenings. She went home after another earthquake struck them. Her mother was placing everything into safety boxes. _

"_Are you okay Kakuo?" she asked _

"_Yes mother" said Kakuo seeing her mother was well. _

_Yuri smiled before hugging her daughter; something she only usually did on their birthdays. Kakuo hadn't notice that she was crying. She hadn't admitted to herself that she had been scared and so afraid to not have found her mother. Still with the hug, she felt something hard on middle of the chest of her mother; from where she had created the black hole. _

"_-Doctor Alena through line one, Dr. Darren trough line two, Dr. Eugenio through line three, Dr. Amaury thought line five-" the videophone called. _

"_I will be right there," said Yuri letting go of her daughter "stay here Kakuo, the government gave us this strong house for a reason" _

"_Yes mother" said Kakuo before her mother left into her lab. A minute later Kakuo had her ear against the door. _

"_But…" _

"_-We have to Yuri or our findings will be gone if one of us dies-" _

"_But I can't record them" said Yuri "at least not like …" _

"_-You must try Yuri…if anything happens to you we will look after your knowledge and your daughter-" _

"_-We don't know why this is happening but we have to act soon-" _

"_I know" said Yuri frustrated "but what about the findings we made as a group or just two or three of us…that can't be understood in simple books" _

"_-We know-" spoke Dr. Eugenio for the first time. His phone had a translator so they could understand him better "-but these are not simple books. All of you should be getting one very soon. It's our latest prototype and the manual to record will be there also-" _

"_But I am telling you…" Yuri was silent for a long moment "I will try" _

_The next day they got an empty black book with other machines that Yuri didn't even let Kakuo get near to. That day another earthquake hit them. Soon Kakuo learned that it was happening everywhere. On the TV Feed she saw a gigantic ocean that they said was where three whole nations had stood. Still almost no one left the cities. Outsides of the cities there was nothing to survive with. _

_Her mother did not come out of her lab for a very long time. To eat sometimes and see how Kakuo was doing. She looked tired and suddenly old. _

"_Can I help!" she called from outside. _

"_It will be better if you don't dear!" called her mother. _

"_Oh but I think you will be of great help" said someone behind Kakuo. _

"_Ahhh!" Yuri heard her daughter scream and she was out of the lab in less than a second. _

"_I am here for the Black Book of Creation," said the man before her. He wore strange clothes all black along with a black coat, his hair was auburn colored and he wore several piercings on his face. However, what took Yuri back the most were his eyes; the white of his eyes was kind of pink while his pupils were surrounded by grey concentric circles. _

"_Why" she found her voice thought he was holding her daughter by her neck off the ground and he was showing no effort to do it. _

_His hold on Kakuo worsened before Yuri understood he was not going to answer her. _

"_Call the other scientists," he said to her before she let him into his lab still holding Kakuo. _

_Yuri did as he said and called them. They stood silent through the videophone when they saw the man holding Kakuo like that. _

"_I will kill her and break her body apart if you don't bring the other books here," said the man. _

"_D…doesn't!" Kakuo screamed before he punched her in the gut. _

"_We are not finish yet," said Dr. Amaury "we need just a few more days and then we will take them to you…Mr…" _

"_Pein" he simply said dropping Kakuo's unconscious body "keep working" he disappeared in a puff of smoke before appearing on the upper level of the lab where he could watch them. _

_Yuri tried to reach Kakuo but then she felt something sting on her face. She touched her cheek to find blood. She looked back and saw some kind of dagger staving the ground. _

"_Get to work," said Pein holding more daggers _

_Through the videophone, he watched them work. The Docs placed on some kinds of helmets that were connected to tanks that contained their books. They whispered with eyes closed as words started to appear on the books. Yuri was doing something different. _

_She did not care that Pein was looking. She unbuttoned her coat and removed a small black stone from her chest where she had placed a mold for it to fit. Then out of her desk, she took a box and opened it to reveal more than a hundred black crystals. _

"_-You ad already recorded your knowledge-" said Dr. Darren _

"_No" said Yuri "this isn't knowledge but pure raw power" she looked like she regretted her creation "one crystal can't do much harm but all together…they not only contain knowledge that can not be learn but absorbed but also other things…I am not even sure of them all" she had a bitter smile. _

"_Put them all together as one" said Pein from above before Yuri resigned and did as she was told. She placed a single crystal in the chamber and connecter it to another chamber containing the other crystals. One by one, they lifted off their place and faded into white while the lonely crystal turned darker and darker. There was a moment where she noticed Pein was nowhere to be seen. She thought about escaping when she saw her daughter gain consciousness. _

"_Escape Kakuo" said her mother not stopping her work. _

"_But…" she felt so confused. _

"_Just leave!" shouted Yuri before her daughter stood and started to run. _

"_-Aren't you going to stop?-" _

"_No" said Yuri "I might be able to use this power against him" 'even if it ends my life' _

"_-Yuri-" said Dr. Eugenio "-we are with you all the way-" _

"_Yah" said Dr. Alena. _

"_-What are friends for?-" said Dr. Darren _

"_Just keep that freak out of your creation," said Dr. Amaury _

…………

_Kakuo ran through the destroyed cities. Some people acted as if nothing was wrong. All the destruction had left their minds wonder into a perfect world that no longer existed. The earth shook again before a large crack went under her. She jumped away as the earth started to split. She looked down at the endless darkness before continuing to run. _

_She saw a shadow run at top of some broken buildings. It stopped. On shoulders, Pein carried some bodies. He looked directly at her before she ran with all her strength. She did not get very far before a claw of water had her on its hold. _

_She looked at Pein keeping sings with his hands. _

'_It can't be; this is Dr. Amaury's finding' she thought with the bone crushing pain. _

_He took her back to the lab and tied her to a chair. Yuri continued her work with no hope. _

"_Why did you bring these people?" she said as he placed more unconscious pedestrians on the ground. _

"_You are going to try the Black Book on them" his expression was cold and cruel; indifferent to the world. _

_If he had been someone else, Kakuo guessed he would have been considered a Perfect Pretty. _

"_You mean use them as guinea pigs" Yuri looked outraged. _

_Pein said nothing as he tied them up from the ceiling with chains; their feet not reaching enough of the ground. _

_Yuri apologized to ach one of them before placing the holder on their chests. With a lot of care, she placed the finished crystal on their chest. She never expected the crystal to sink into the skin. _

_Kakuo closed her eyes when those people started to scream with so much pain to then stop. When she opened her eyes, the person was already dead. She cried silently for them. _

"_Not everyone can hold this," said Yuri. _

"_Then keep trying. Maybe one of them will work," said Pein before he made more signs with his hands. Then there were two Peins; one left and one stayed. The one that left returned later with more people. _

_Those days were like nightmares. It was all going to end soon. _

"_One more day and we will be done," said the docs to Pein when he demanded results. _

_No person could support the crystal. When they died, Yuri had to open them and remove it from them. It was worst when the host was awake. They asked Yuri to stop but she knew that even if she did Pein would place the crystal on them himself. That last day the people ran out. Yuri did not know what to do as Pein stood behind Kakuo with one of his daggers. _

"_Try it on her," said Pein before Yuri shook her head. In that moment, all the lights went out. The communication with the other Docs was broken. _

_Kakuo heard crashing and screaming done by her mother. The emergency power kicked in. Yuri stood at top of the ceiling like Dr. Amaury had but she was not wearing anything in special. Pein was the same. _

'_Who…what is this man?' thought Yuri and Kakuo. _

_In a flash, he had knocked Yuri to the ground. As she went down holding to the Black Book _(it's a code name)_ she saw no other option. She placed it on her chest holder before hitting the ground. It went inside her chest. _

"_NO!" Kakuo screamed as she saw black lines run up her mother's skin as she screamed in pain. The screaming stopped. Pein picked Yuri up. She was barely breathing. He placed her in a table before making sings and his hand glowed with soft green light. He placed his hand on Yuri's head before frowning; the first expression he showed. _

"_Brain dead," he said loud enough for Kakuo to hear "she won't be of use like this" _

_He raised his hand before blue energy surrounded it. He trusted his hand into Yuri's chest splashing the table and floor with her blood. _

_Kakuo almost fainted; she didn't scream, she found she could not. There was another earthquake. He pulled the bloody crystal out. He walked towards Kakuo with it. _

"_No" she said in a low voice before he had her untied in a second and holding her up by the hair. He ripped her shirt off before placing the Black Book on the middle of her chest. _

_Kakuo remembered she was screaming in pain but could not actually remember the feeling. She remembered her eyes closing and thinking he would do the same thing to her that he did to her mother. _

_When she woke up, she knew she was in the same table where her mother died. She stood up, all of her body hurt. Her hand went to her chest. She saw the black marks before tears finally started to spill. She could see the glow of the stone inside of her. Looking around she did not see Pein. The world shook again before she ran out. She continued to run not being caught by Pein. She made it to the edge of the city where she saw someone standing; it was Taji. _

"_I knew you would make it here," she said with a smile. _

_Kakuo cleared away the tears from her face with smile before walking towards her only true friend. Something landed between them. It was one of Pein's daggers with a small paper attach to it. _

"_I just wanted to say good bye Kakuo," said Taji as the paper started to burn "bye"_

"_Good bye" Kakuo said before the explosion along with another shake broke her way into freedom. A large crack opened on the ground stopping her from reaching Taji. When the smoke of the explosion cleared, Taji was no longer there. _

"_C'mon!" someone pulled her up before placing her on her back. _

_It took Kakuo a moment to react "who…who are you?" she asked the red haired woman who turned her head to look at her with grey eyes. _

"_No time for that!" she said evading a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it "we have to tell the creators of the books to not come" _

_Kakuo found that she could only nod. _

_They got back to her mother's lab where she tried to call. _

"_Who is that man?" Kakuo asked as she tried to call. _

"_His name is Pein and he is a rouge ninja from the village hidden in the rain" _

"_Wha…what?" Kakuo asked "a ninja?" _

"_I will explain better after I get you to a safe place but we have to stop them from bringing the books here" _

"_I don't think we can do that anymore. It doesn't work" said Kakuo before the stranger kicked the mega computer. It started to work. _

"_Kakuo you are alright" _

"_Ya" _

"_But who is she? And your mother?" _

"_Her mother is dead and the name is Uzumaki Kushina and I need you to not bring those books here" _

"_Its too late Dr. Alena must be already close" _

"_Dammit!" cursed Kushina "then consider her already dead. Pein isn't the kind to leave survivors" she looked at the three men in the screen "I will be taking Kakuo with me" _

"_You will keep her safe?" _

"_Hai" said Kushina before bringing a metal sphere out "I need you to hear me first. No matter what do not tell anyone about your books. Hard times are coming for this world and people will get desperate for power" _

"_I take that's my timeless sphere" _

"_I found it on what I guess is one of your ships with a note to use it and come save Kakuo, the Black Book" said Kushina before the world shook again "that was Pein, we must go" _

_The Docs gave their good byes to Kakuo before they broke connection. _

"_Let's go" said Kushina twisting the sphere _

"_Can we take my mother?" said Kakuo looking at where the body laid. _

_Kushina walked forwards and picked the body with no trouble or bothered by the blood. With her free hand, she activated the sphere that created a light that surrounded them. As she felt a strange tingle inside Kakuo saw Pein come into the lab. With one hand, he held a green book and with his other hand, he dragged a dead Dr. Alena. Then the world disappeared and flashed several times before she felt herself falling. _

"_Are we dead?" there was too much light and she could see almost nothing. _

"_No" said Kushina "we are in my time. After things settled a little bit from what you and your people did" _

"_What do you mean?" asked Kakuo being able to see a little more. They were in a dirt path surrounded by trees _

"_Did you not receive a warning to stop?" said Kushina with a glare. _

_Kakuo looked at her mother's body over Kushina's shoulder. _

"_So what now?" _

"_We are in time of war little Kakuo and that guy Pein wants you to take over the world" _

"_That's stupid," laughed Kakuo _

"_I know" said Kushina with a smile "but its was also crazy to create a weapon that could make it possible" she sighed "I guess then that I can only keep you safe and train you so that at least next time you can outrun him" _

_Then they buried Yuri in a flower field as Kushina explained more about their current time. _

I stayed with Kushina and the Revolution for a few months before running away. I felt used. Kushina kept running tests on me and her training was killing. I wanted to go on my own pace. My traveling took me to Suna and to you. I will make sure the war ends and go back with you Gaara no matter what. 

Kakuo 

Naruto read the long letter. He had to guess Kakuo did not sleep all night because of it. Gaara seemed thoughtful by the window of his office but not as upset as when she first left. She gave Gaara the truth and that made him more determined to do all he could to end the war and be with her.

'At least now I know what that sphere does but how did Pein get to that time too' he thought before speaking.

"The meeting will start soon," he told Gaara.

The Kazekage stood up "Have you sent the news to Konoha?" he asked.

"Hai" said Naruto "it will surprise a few I guess" he smiled.

…………

"So you thought you could trick us?" said Hotaka as the elder came out of the Tsukyuga estate carrying the missing scroll. He removed some kind of tag off it

"You thought we would only depend on our Byakugan to search so you placed this special tag to turn it invisible to the Byakugan," said the elder with a smile "Just comes to show what kind of people you are"

"You better be more careful with your words," said Mina as her eyes connected to his. The old man lightly showed the worry of being found

"You claimed that it wasn't your clan the one to take the scroll," said Hiashi.

"And I apologize for believing too much on them" said Mina with a light bow "still I will uncover the thief or thieves and deliver them to you for an adequate…execution"

"Don't bother Mina," said Kumi as the crowd parted to let her pass "from now on I will take back the position of leader of the clan. You need to keep a calm mind and body for the well being of your child"

"Yes mother" said Mina

"I will be renouncing to my pose as counsel of the village to have enough time to look into this matter. I don't wish for our clans to break ties again and more than ever in these times of war," said Kumi to Hiashi,

"Our ties seem foggy now Kumi-sama" said Hiashi "how should we redeem"

"I will let my daughter and your nephew to live with the Hyuuga and look after her pregnancy; that much I trust your clan" said Kumi.

Hiashi closed his eyes thinking if it would be safe for Mina since she was carrying the heir of the Tsukyuga 'Neji will be there to protect her' he thought

"Very well but also I want someone of Hyuuga to stay here," said Hiashi.

"Very well" said Kumi "who should it be"

"I propose Hotaka" spoke Hanabi.

'What?' Maiya looked at her friend.

"If it's alright with you Hiashi-sama" said Kumi with a light smile 'that way he won't be able to turn other Hyuugas against us'

Hotaka looked at Hiashi.

"That's a good choice, don't you think Hinata" said Hiashi.

"Hai" she said with a smile "he was the one to take us to the scroll's place. There is no most trusty person for the job"

"I would like to make an announcement" spoke an elder, not the traitor "we have decided on who will become the head of the clan after Hiashi-sama's retirement"

Hotaka could not help his smile. He had one of the four elders of the clan on his side and he had been very persuasive with the rest.

"Hinata, we are very proud of the image you have given to the clan through all your efforts for the war and the village. There is no doubt on our minds that you are the right one for the job," said the elder before a frown fell on Hotaka's face.

'It doesn't matter. She will be dead soon' he thought gaining his smile back.

"Congratulations Hinata-sama" said Hotaka.

She smiled at him 'I know you are up to something'

………….

Pein stood on the sand from afar looking at Sunagakure. He had just gotten the information of Kakuo leaving with the Revolution. He did not show his anger; he actually smiled.

'She will be developing well by the time I get her' he thought as his image flickered and he disappeared into his hideout.

"So you dared to come back," he said looking at the kneeled Daikirai.

"I only tried to redeem my mistake," said Daikirai.

"You will die when this is over" said Pein "if not earlier"

"Hai" said Daikirai through clenched teeth 'I curse the day we accepted your offer'

Pein knew what Daikirai was thinking. He allowed himself to smile lightly at the thought that no one but himself had gotten him to where he was.

………_Flashback……… _

_It was a warm summer morning in the Fire_ _Land region. He hated it. He hated those lands and his reason to be there. He was fulfilling a family tradition and just because he became an ANBU. Yet the only reason they let him be an ANBU was because of his strength and skill which was famed of his family yet so damn useless when there was so much fucking peace. His blood demanded for death and battle but no war had come in a very long time since all the lands unified. It was the same stupid reason for which no one was bothered by his presence as a ninja of the Land of Rain. As he walked through the most famous city of his time, he learned to hate it more and more and the thought that his family was originally from there. Little Gennin marched orderly by him counting every step they took equally. A few smiled at Pein as they counted. _

_He showed no appreciation for their hard work. They were all just followers of the system. It was not so different from the one used in the past; Academy, Gennin, Chunnin, Jounin and possible ANBU someday though they were not really needed. The world was just so fucking perfect to need strong ninjas anymore though there were more than ever in those times. How could almost every person have the potential of being a ninja? He cursed the Kages of every nation from the firsts to the lasts of his days. A name he clenched through his teeth with poison _

"_Uzumaki Naruto" the man that proposed that anyone could be a ninja and that so many gave credit for their peaceful days. There were many more names around that man of course. The Uzumaki clan was the most hidden clan of all; the members never carrying their names to not be targeted for their kekke kenkai. _

'_If I could get my hands on at least one of them' he thought as he entered the Hokage building. The first thing at site was a painting of the original Hokage building, a miniature compared to the one he went into. On the walls, the Hokage faces including that of Uzumaki. _

_How he hated those pictures that after a blink the person was in a different stage of his life; First the child; then the teen, the adult, the middle aged, then the elder. The portrait broke into the ground after the punch he had given to it. It turned stuck on the smiling child's face. _

'_What a stupid face' he thought before continuing on his way. _

"_You must be Pain," said a woman wearing the slogan of the Uchiha. _

"_Its Pein" he said before she smiled. _

"_I just thought to point out that your hand is bleeding," she said _

'_Another Uchiha that thinks she's a genius' "I am here as requested" _

"_Hai, please follow me" said the woman walking ahead. How he wanted to rip her clothes away and make sure her pretty skin turned ruff and ugly and of maybe other colors. _

"_Why does the Hokage want to see me" he spoke since he was just supposed to be there to fulfill the tradition. _

"_I do not know," said the woman before knocking on a door. _

"_Come in" said a woman's voice. _

"_Hokage-sama, Pein is here," said the Uchiha woman. _

"_You can leave now," said the tall woman standing. She had long dark hair and white eyes; she was a Hyuuga. _

"_Hai" the Uchiha left closing the door behind her. _

"_So Pein, you are here to leave the mark," she said with a light smile. _

_He gave a bare nod. He had never seen the Hokage before and actually, the woman did not impress him. _

"_I am glad such traditions still remain," she said lifting her sleeve for him to see a blue spiral mark on her forearm "traditions keep order" _

"_An Uzumaki" he looked at her white eyes that suddenly turned blue. _

_She smiled "I got word that you were a very unstable member of the Mora Clan, Pein. You killed a few of your comrades in a confrontation" _

"_It was an accident," he said before she took a folder from her desk _

"_I guess you don't need me to show you the pictures, you saw well how…manipulated their bodies were left. It was no accident Pein, you are too dangerous" _

"_Everyone in my clan is," he said keeping his cool face. _

"_I know" she said her tone suddenly becoming hard "but you have failed to do something that most of those of your clan achieve…inner peace. Why haven't you reached that Pein, why do you desire so much to kill?" _

'_She sent someone to read my thought' he thought, "I believe I reached that" _

"_I am giving you a chance Pein," said the Hokage "You are a talented young man, don't lose it" _

"_I am just here for my…" 'They didn't really make me an ANBU; they were looking for a way for her to reach me' _

"_And so is a tradition of the Uzumaki to keep those of your clan under control for it was at the time of my ancestor that your blood line was generated and the first of your line was a student of his" _

"_I don't need a history lesson," said Pein. _

"_But you do" she said, "he learned peace within a short time and you, you have leaved with this all your life" _

_Pein glared at her. _

"_I am not calling you a failure Pein but…well you actually are failing and this is the kind of failure that can't be solved unless seen through fully" _

"_I remind you that I have never lost a battle," said Pein. _

"_And I remind you that I am an Uzumaki, not to forget the most direct descendant of Uzumaki and Hyuuga clan" suddenly he could feel movement all around her. Her eyes were filled with chakra. _

"_Chikirigan" he said sensing the chakra limb floating around him. _

_She smiled "so will you let yourself into regeneration?" _

"_Let you or some Tsukyuga rewire my brain?" _

_She continued to smile "better than death, don't you think?" _

"_No" he said before the chakra limbs went after him. _

_He dropped a bomb of light before breaking through the door. Outside plenty of Uchiha waited. _

"_I was hoping things would have gone smoother," said the Uchiha woman "get him!" _

_Pein twisted out of a hold before hitting someone on the face breaking the skull. The Uchiha gave a jump back at seeing their comrade dead by one blow. _

"_Monster" one said among the crowd that thought it. Suddenly he was being hold by arms and legs. An Uchiha stood before him with a sword ready to slice him in half. The sword was swung down on him before stopping an inch away from his face. _

"_I will deal with him," said the Hokage before Pein felt the strong grasp of the Chikirigan all around his body. _

"_Hai" they left taking the body with them. _

_The Hokage said nothing as she carried him back to her office where she knocked on a wall a tune before it opened. She jumped into an infinite hole of darkness. She was not afraid of the height. As they closed on the ground, the Chikirigan stopped their fall. _

"_Before killing you I want you to see something," she said walking in the darkness with easy and not losing grip on him. The walk was long but not in all that time could he find a way to escape her. _

'_What a bitter life' he thought after finally finding an Uzumaki yet not had been able to steal her kekke kenkai. He saw lights and soon was upon a room carved into a cave. Inside there was a gigantic cube but it wasn't smooth. Pein saw the names carved around it. This was the place he was meant to come to and place his own name upon. _

"_The origin of your blood line is inside locked where it won't harm anyone" said the Hokage "it has been in this same place for some hundreds of years and only a few lucky of your family who reached the ANBU status has been aloud to be here along with the Hokages and some Uzumaki" _

"_Why did you bring me here?" _

"_Because I want to give you another chance Pein though the Uchiha will never forgive you" she let go of him before he walked towards the Cube. In old writing, he saw the name Hiroshi. He was the reason why his blood and that of his brothers' was so hot and their minds so sharp. _

"_Place your name upon that stone and I will see that you become a fair member of your clan," said the Hokage. _

_Pein looked at his hand and brought it to the stone. It was cold and deeply he could feel something. He brought his nail and with screeching sound carved his name. He could feel the Hokage smiling behind him. He brought his fist upon the rock smashing some of it to find it was thicker than he thought. _

"_You fool" she had hold of him again but this time his arms were not trapped against his body. He swung his arm and with his hand charged with chakra cut through the chakra limb. The Hokage had a sneer on her face as she charged to him with sword on hand. He evaded her before sending another blow to the same side of the cube. This time he broke the wall letting old dust out. _

_The Hokage coughed the old dust before being blind by it. Pein took the chance by taking her sword and cutting across her chest. She fell down holding to the wound before using her legs to push herself back and then standing. She smiled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. _

_Pein looked at the inside where a thin body laid naked and old on a rusted table. He approached with caution looking at the thin face with a blindfold. He removed it to find empty sockets. At first, he thought it was his imagination but it truly happened that the lips moved. _

_He was fast bringing a bottle of water from his bag and pouring it down the old mouth. There were coughs and curses before the thin face smiled. _

"_Leader" he said. Immediately Pein liked the title. _

"_You are Hidan aren't you?" asked Pein _

"_Yes" he licked his lips "and you are Pein; the leader" _

_Pein frowned. _

"_I placed the Curse on your ancestors blood as you asked me and then let myself be trapped to be put here to give you a message" again he licked his lips "look for a metal sphere in the Uzumaki compound; you will find it on the edge of the village in the attic of the largest house. Use it to go back into the starting age of chakra and look for the books of ending then go to the time a few years before the fourth secret war and change things as you will" _

_Pein took a moment to think all of it through. _

"_There is more" said Hidan with a dry smile "not far from the compound there is a monument to the Yondaime Hokage destroy it and find power underneath" _

"_That's all?" _

"_That's all, now will you freaking heal me" he said in his weak voice. _

"_Of course" said Pein taking the blood stained sword before slashing it across the body cutting it into hundreds, then thousands of pieces. The dry lips moved lightly before stopping. _

_Pein took on the end of the cave holding the cube and using bare fists dug his way out. Once outside he could hear the alarms everywhere. They knew he was out and they knew that the information he had was dangerous. He smiled at the thought of true risks. He searched for the Uzumaki compound and finding the Yondaime statue first. Then he went to find a group of houses, which he guessed, was the Uzumaki hidden clan of Konoha. There were plenty of them. He spotted a large house. At the front of it was the Hokage leaving bandaged from the wound he inflicted on her. He waited until she was gone and sneaked outside. All around the houses, he could feel the chakra limbs floating and searching for intruders. None of them had expected him to hide inside the Hokage's home. He went up the stairs. _

"_Who is there!" he heard someone shout when he found the entrance into the attic. He jumped inside and looked around for his target. It was all full of trash. He kicked a few boxes not believing he had been trick. From one of the fallen boxes he heard something round and heavy roll out. It went to stop by his feet before he smiled. _

"_I am meant to win," he said to himself for there was never mention of another enemy on the war but the nations against nations. He would change everything. There were steps below him. He did not waist more time and broke through the ceiling from where he spotted the gigantic statue of the Yondaime Hokage. He leaped a few times evading the attacks they sent. With a fist full of adrenaline, he punched the statue that tilted and then fell back. He punched the ground sending earth in every direction. _

_He was going to change history. He punched again until he could feel something calling him. _

"_Stand back! It's too late!" shouted the Hokage before he was aware that he was surrounded by hundreds of Konoha ninjas and possibly more were on their way. A white top was at his view before he pulled a skull out. He could see the other bones. _

"_-Complete me-" it whispered to him as orange chakra flooded through him. _

"_Shit" he heard someone shout before his vision became one of the past where the Yondaime and a woman he had never seen or heard before battle the Kyuubi. He saw how the demon exploded on its last attempt to kill the woman but the barely figure of the Yondaime got in the way. The demon took its chance then and transmitted part of its remaining power into that body before the rest was swap away to be locked. The dead body was buried years later as white bones by Naruto Uzumaki who also ordered for the statue. In that man he saw the rest of the power of the demon, he wanted that power and even more as he was given a taste of it before that piece of the demon entered him. _

"_I said to stand back!" the Hokage had screamed as a group of young ninjas charged at Pein. They fell dead to the ground with cutthroats and pierced chests. Pein stood up, his hair had changed; the Hokage saw and when he turned around his look was more deadly. He held a sphere for her to see "no" _

_Light flashed and then he disappeared. _

……………_end of flash back…………… _

Not even did she find enjoyment on Daikirai's torture given by Itachi though he deserved it. Dokueki resented the time she met Pein and the moment she dragged her little brother with her to that pointless battle.

'Boutoku it's your entire fault' she thought as those days returned to her mind.

……………_Flashback…………… _

_Her older brother was gone. The first attack on the small clan had been a failure. He had betrayed them by no losing time and telling them of their abilities. Everyone in the clan wanted Boutoku dead including his little brother and sister. It was unfair for they knew so little of the new clan. Ekirei had locked himself on his room and all Dokueki could do was heal those that were more hurt than she was. The next attack would be for the next day. Even Boutoku would not expect them to attack again so soon. _

_"Fucking bastards" said Daikirai as she wrapped bandages around his arms "I should have killed that traitor when I had the chance" _

_"Just because he is a traitor it doesn't mean he isn't still stronger than you," said Dokueki before he glared at her with his bestial eyes. _

_"Go fuck him Dokueki. It sounds like you miss your older brother already," said Daikirai. _

_"Why don't you go fuck a horse?" she said standing glad to be done with her job "maybe it will die and fall at top of you and kill you as well" _

_Daikirai smiled at her "I love you too" _

_"The day that she returns those words I will rip my dick off and shove it up my ass" said Ekirei coming out to join them. _

_Dokueki looked at her brother and Daikirai glare at each other. They were not telling her something. _

_'Like I give a fuck' she thought before going to the house of her family. Her father rested on a small bed bandaged as her mother looked after him. _

_"He shouldn't have gone," said Dokueki but her mother said nothing. She could not since her tongue had been cut a long time ago when she was bought. _

_Dokueki knew how lucky she was when in their clan women were not aloud to participate too often. Since small, the smile of her mother had taught her that. Moreover, even though it was her grandfather that removed the tongue her mother eventually fell in love with the man she was only meant to serve as a slave. Even her clan had a heart for her father fell in love with her as well. Dokueki could only dream to be so lucky when she was engaged to Daikirai. _

_"Do you need anything?" she asked but her mother only shook her head no. _

_Dokueki went to the hearth and tossed a few logs before making some soft food. Her mother eventually joined her. She liked to feel like a normal person from now and then. _

_"Douei" was the farthest her mother could say her name. _

_"I am okay mother" she said before picking her battle umbrella "Just a little worried for tomorrow but I promise to come back and I will make sure Ekirei does too" She started sharpening the end with a smooth stone. Her mother after eating went back to look after Dokueki's father. _

_The next day she was the first out ready for battle. She dressed on her favorite kimono; black with small white flowers and marched with her umbrella open. She was deadly and beautiful to an extreme. _

_She, Ekirei and Daikirai were to lead them. She was nervous as her brother. _

_They ran across the forest like the shadows of nothing. Not leaving a single trace of their existence. _

_It took them little time to reach the edge of the small village where most of the habitants had white pupiless eyes. _

_They saw children playing, women, and men carrying on their usual works. _

_Using silent signals Dokueki got the clan to surround the Hyuuga. She stayed with Ekirei and Daikirai. She looked up at the sun; they had accorded to attack by midday. There was only a few minutes left when suddenly Daikirai jumped to battle. _

_"No!" she screamed seeing the rest of the clan attack. _

_"Let's go Dokueki," said Ekirei pulling at his surprised sister. _

_"Brother" but she was not talking about Ekirei. Her eyes were passing him. _

_Boutoku; their older brother stood at front of a strong defensive line. _

_"Let's go," said Dokueki charging. _

_With a deep breath, Boutoku met her in the middle of the field. He held a sword against her crafty umbrella. _

_"Go back Dokue..." she punched him but at moment, a woman jumped from behind him with a sword ready to kill Dokueki. _

_"No" was all Dokueki could say when Ekirei got on the way. His chest was pierced. _

_"Ugh" a burst of blood came from the openings. _

_"Ekirei!" Dokueki pulled her brother away from the blade. _

_"..." he smiled at her before his eyes went dull and dark. _

_All of her beautiful face pulled towards her nose with sadness. Suddenly her face shot up to look at the women that was been held back by Boutoku. It took her a moment to understand that he was protecting her from them. _

_"You!" she placed the head of her brother softly on the ground "Your betrayal has resulted on the death of our younger brother! Is her love really that much worthy for you! Father is dying and soon there won't be anyone to make sure mother isn't hurt!" _

"_That's why you should have stayed," said Boutoku "You and Ekirei" _

"_You bastard! Don't talk to me as if I was the traitor!" she picked her umbrella and held it open above her head before spinning it. With every turn, poisonous needles flew out. The members of her clan had moved back just leaving a few members of the new clan to die. Across her rain of death, she could see her older brother picking his sword up and then run towards her blocking the needles. Dokueki started spinning it on the opposite way this time releasing needles with explosive charges. Her brother continued his charge. She did not try to stop him when his sword went through her; she had suddenly lost all hope. She knew her brother was stronger than she was. Warm blood erupted from her lips as he pulled the blade out and let her body fall next to Ekirei's. _

"_I…I will avenge our clan" said Dokueki "I swear they will receive the same treatment…" then she wasn't dead. She could not move or anything but just looked at the battle and see her clan be destroyed. When the new clan was done with them, they charged towards Dokueki's village. She knew she was almost out of that world. The rain began to fall as steps came closer to her. For a moment she thought they were going to burry her while she still had a little of life on her. Her body and her brother's were picked up. As they were carried off, she saw her brother return with their mother. He looked for their bodies. _

"_Were they still alive?" she read Boutoku's lips as she lost sight of him. As they were walked on the forest, the man spoke. _

"_I can give you the revenge you want but you will to serve me as well as your brother" _

"_Hai" was her last word before she died. _

………

"_Ahh!!!" she screamed as she suddenly woke up in some kind of liquid. She kicked and screamed before punching the glass of her container making a crack on it. It gave away with the pressure before she fell taking deep breaths. _

"_Dokueki?" she knew that voice. It was Ekirei. He was wrapped on a mantle and looking at her with a smile. He hugged her; something he had never done before unless told to. _

"_Ekirei" her little brother was alive "but how?" she looked at the other two persons on the room. One of them was Pein; he held his book open for Orochimaru to see. That had been one of the first jutsus Pein used from the Green book of Existence and he was not going to take the risk of an after effect befalling him. _

"_We are going to avenge our clan Dokueki," said Ekirei with a smile. _

"_Hai" she said with an equally dark smile. _

…………………………

_Play to Match the books to their creators, let's see if you remember. _

_() Green book of Existence _(life and death)

_() Red book of Merger _(elements and energy of the body)

_() Blue book of Concentration _(body structure and potential)

_() Silver book of Crusades _(metals, craft and energy)

_() Black book of Creation _(Origin of anything)

_A- Dr. Darren _

_B- Dr. Yuri _

_C- Dr. Amaury _

_D- Dr. Eugenio _

_E- _Dr. Alena


	18. Death the Timeless Pain

Chapter 18: Death; the Timeless Pain.

The meeting in Suna was over. It had been accorded to launch an ultimate attack against the Land of Earth and Rain in a year time. For the moment, they had to plan and solve a few untied links. Naruto was ready to leave but not his guard. Shikamaru was nowhere to be found.

"I guess he is still with Temary," said Lee as they waited outside the sand dome. Gaara was there as well to see them off.

"And here they are" said Kiba as they came running together through one of the entrances.

"Sorry" said Shikamaru panting.

"Temary" Gaara saw the bag on his sister's back.

"We got news," said Temary before Shikamaru pulled his hands behind his head. She elbowed him.

"We are getting married," he said before a few mouths dropped to the ground.

"When?" Gaara asked simply.

"In a month" said Temary "we want to have a double wedding with Choji"

"Great" said Naruto but not really showing that much joy "now let's go"

Temary smiled at her little brother before leaving. She really hoped he could make it to the wedding.

...Later that day...

"She what!" screamed Kankuro when Gaara gave him the news.

......Konoha......

Tsunade and Jiraiya stood at the edge of the forest looking at the group that intended to penetrate the village.

"You crumbling fools are no match for us, hm" said Deidara as he, Tobi and Itachi faced the Sennin.

"Hm" Jiraiya smiled before the battle started.

Sakura and Sasuke went into the Hokage office where Shizune and Iruka organized papers with frowns on their faces.

"Where is the Hokage?" asked Sakura.

"We don't know," said Shizune with a sigh.

"Probably off drinking the Jiraiya" said Sasuke before the others sighed believing so.

The toad disappeared in a ball of fire. Jiraiya cursed under his breath before summoning a new group that he had recently found. Hundreds of little green and red frogs appeared around the field. On the side of their mouths and little legs they held blades.

"Two can play that game!" laughed Deidara opening his coat from where little white spiders started to crawl out. They jumped toward the little frogs and just as they were cut they exploded.

"Go around them!" Jiraiya ordered his small army before the small frogs went after Tobi.

"Time to play" said Tobi before his eye became a vacuum and pulled everything in to the shot it to Tsunade.

She jumped into the air evading the flying frogs and explosive spiders. She sensed the person behind her before giving a fast twist around and sending a kick to Itachi. His face melted before she realized it was a Genjutsu. She dispelled it. She started to fall before diving with her fist pulled back. At landing she punched the ground breaking it. A shadow jumped out before striking her in the ribs.

'I am not as fast as I used to be' she thought as she twisted to land on one foot and one knee.

She pushed herself forwards before disappearing in a flicker and appearing behind Tobi. She held his arms back before leaning her foot on his back threatening to break him in half. He made no sound of pain when his joints unlocked from their normal place.

Tsunade didn't let go of him. She noticed her heavy breathing. Then she understood. Itachi was behind her with a blade raised ready to kill her.

'But why are they here?' she wondered as she could feel the sharp breaking through the air 'with no army to back them up or do damage the village' her eyes widened when she felt something wet land on her back. She punched Tobi in the back of the head before turning around and receiving Jiraiya's body on her arms.

"No" she looked at Itachi with more hate that could be ever expressed. She clenched her jaw at looking at the bloody smiling lips and the dull eyes of her best friend.

"You can live through this" she said calling for a medic jutsu.

"Hm" Jiraiya smiled as she could not heal the wound.

Tsunade looked at the blade. She knew it wasn't an ordinary sword. The craftsmanship was impossible to deny as Kushina's making. The sword made chakra useless for the wound. The inner bleeding was bad though she could only guess. She could do nothing. The wound ran diagonally across his chest and stomach.

"Who would a have though...that I wouldn't get to..." his eyes lost all light. Her shoulders trembled lightly at the sight of the blood that escaped his mouth as she placed him down. She stood up limply with her head looking down before her eyes shot to the trio. The light colored rhombus on her forehead disappeared as her look darkened.

'Even if it is the last thing I ever do' she thought before taking the blade that killed her friend that laid on close 'I will send them back to the grave'

The reason Itachi, Deidara and Tobi had gone to Konohagakure was already inside and listening to the failure of her follower. Hotaka kneeled before her as they hid on a training area. He told her all he learned including the great secrets of the most sacred scroll of the Hyuuga. He was more than a liar and cheater. He was a traitor and worst of all because of a woman that detested him.

'Completely the opposite from Boutoku' she thought bitterly.

She wore a special jutsu over her half burned face. What he saw of her was only an illusion 'is this really worth it. I am not better than that woman my brother ran to'

She pulled her foot away from his trembling hands. He looked up at her with empty eyes.

"You better have something better by next time Hotaka or you will never see me again" she turned around and disappeared in an illusion of waves.

Kakuo stood straight in a clear white room wearing an enhancing black suit. She had her eyes closed and her hands over the dark crystal. She listened;

"Find the center of yourself. Visualize it before going towards it and then reach...don't fear it...it's only your own essence"

"This is stupid" said Kakuo before being slapped in the back of the head.

"Concentrate" said Kushina walking around Kakuo.

Kakuo took a deep breath before going back to where she was. It was complete darkness in her eyes. Not even the bright lights of the room could come through her eyelids. She detested that exercise since not even sound could penetrate her unless someone actually touched her. She couldn't even feel her feet.

Time had no sense in that place. If she thought as if she had been there a day then she would feel like that. In the darkness she saw a dim light. Not too far or too close but she could not move or reach it. It mocked her.

"That should be enough for today" said Kushina after placing a hand on Kakuo's shoulder "you did better today Kakuo, I am glad you found the inspiration to try" she walked away with a mischievous smile.

"Hm" Kakuo smiled before walking after her 'I only need to wait one year'

Tsunade's body twisted between Itachi and Tobi. She rotated in the air with grace sending an elbow to Tobi's face and a knee to Itachi's gut. Suddenly she froze in mid air. The two Sharingan users had pulled back but their eyes never resting had frozen her in space. She looked to the side to see a new Sharingan on Itachi's eyes in the shape of a four pointed star; much like a shuriken. It was his stare the one that kept her frozen. She tested its strength and found it was no stronger than a human hold or so she thought. She pulled before feeling a splitting sensation.

"Ah" she turned her head around to see Tobi holding the same Sharingan. He gave a step back before Itachi did the same. She clenched her jaw and as she felt that they were splitting her in two.

'The jutsu is wearing off' she caught sight of her hand that started to wrinkle and again the tried to break her.

'Hm' Deidara stood on the side with a smile. He had been about to take a kunai when he found he couldn't move "what a…" he looked at the side where a woman stood holding thin metal wires to keep him in place.

"The other two are yours guys" said Moegy as she moved and pulled with her hands and fingers the strings that cut through Deidara's clothing and marking his body.

"Ready Konohamaru?" said Udon to his old companion at their hiding place.

"Never been more" said Konohamaru before taking all emotion that could cloud his rational mind out.

He charged to Itachi and Udon to Tobi. Tsunade fell to the ground panting in pain.

Udon sent several kunais that Tobi using his long sleeves was able to redirect towards the ground. Udon pushed the frame of his glasses back before his hands started performing signs. Tobi copied as Udon jumped back. He had never fought with an Uchiha before. His hand slammed on the floor as Tobi's before a gigantic pillar of earth was lifted. Udon hid behind it before making more seals that Tobi could not see. He turned around and punched the pillar of earth sending a rock that had been inside directly to Tobi breaking his pillar.

Konohamaru crossed his kunai with Itachi's before using a tree to bounce and slash across the air. Itachi evaded him before taking hold of his leg and throwing him to the air. He preformed signs before spitting several blasts of fire.

'Shit' thought Konohamaru before pulling out of his bag a cloak. He wrapped himself on it feeling the heat knowing it was not the end of Itachi's attack. He created several shadow clones as the cloak burned to ashes to protect him from the heat and the on coming rain of shurikens and kunais. One evaded his defense cutting the side of his abdomen. Konohamaru closed his eyes trying to concentrate. He landed before throwing shurikens at Itachi.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" they multiplied giving time to Konohamaru to start another jutsu.

Itachi saw through that as he evaded and blocked the shurikens and kunais. He took hold of one of the kunais and re-threw it to Konohamaru.

Konohamaru lost no time to undo the jutsu making the kunai disappear before starting his new attack which Itachi mimicked.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" the snow around them melted to water before pulling itself up. Using the same movements they shot the blasts of water to each other. Both evaded it.

'Damn' thought Konohamaru hidding 'I should a have trained more with Kakashi'

With a replacement jutsu Deidara was able to espace Moegy's strings to enter her web. He passed a finger over one finding it had the sharp to cut through skin easily. The midday light made every string shine for him to see. If he made the wrong move he could be cut in half. He fed clay to his hands before evading an attack of kunais that almost made him fall and lose his head. He let his creations out; little bug like things that could jump. They jumped toward the strings before exploding.

"Ha!" A hand shot out of the ground taking hold of his legs "Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu" she pulled him down before she jumped out of of a hole not far from there. She looked at the blond head on the ground glaring at her.

'It's about time for leaving anyways' thought Deidara before closing his eyes. His eyes suddenly opened wide.

"What a…." Moegy gave a step back as the ground around Deidara started to shake. She couldn't believe it when she saw his hands take hold of the edge of the hole. He stared to push the ground making a crack that ran several feet in both sides from the whole. He moved the earth before jumping.

She gave a step back. She had heard Deidara was a long distance fighter but with such strength he had to be now at close range as well. She felt it would better if she kept her distance.

"Itachi, Tobi" he said before a wave of darkness clouded their view.

"Wha…" There was no light at all when suddenly the brilliant winter sun hit them in the face.

"Kami…what happened?" asked Udon taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"They escaped" said Konohamaru.

"Hokage-sama!" Moegy ran to the older looking Hokage that shook where she sat on the ground; her hand resting on the face of her dead friend.

"Ugh!" Konohamaru kicked a tree hurting his foot but the anger and sadness mixed together made the pain feel as nothing.

"Do we take you to the hospital?" asked Moegy as she and Udon helped her up.

"No" said Tsunade "just give me a few more minutes to rest"

"Then I will take…" Konohamaru picked Jiraiya's body "there is a message from Suna at your office. Naruto is coming back in about a day"

Tsunade laughed softly and bitterly. Konohamaru took the body to the morgue where it would be ready to be buried by the time Naruto got to the village.

…………….

Maiya arrived to the Hyuuga estate receiving a few glares. She didn't go to her sister but instead to Hinata.

"Naruto will be back tonight" she said but her voice wasn't happy.

"What happened?" asked Hinata before Maiya told her rest of the news. Maiya helped her sit when she saw how pale Hinata turned. She closed her eyes and let tears spill.

After that Maiya left to continue to run errands for the council. Hinata knew what she had to do. .

…………….

Tsunade worked no stop on her office after she gained her regular appearance. Her eyes were narrowed and dull.

Shizune watched a little afraid from the side as she held a bottle of Sake that a few minutes ago Tsunade had declined. The mere view of the drink brought a ton of memories back, though she didn't that to Shizune. She stamped paper after paper before going to the hospital and looking after some seriously injured people.

Kakashi went into that same office with a report. He saw Shizune still standing with the bottle of Sake.

"She…she would have never…" she was still struck by Jiraiya's death and Tsunade's change of attitude.

"Kumi finished the investigation on the objects taken from the Revolution" said Kakashi placing the report on the table.

"She still finds time to help here?" asked Shizune.

Kakashi gave a light smile "she said it was the last thing she would get done as part of the council until Mina is ready to lead again"

"Oh I see" said Shizune placing the Sake on the table in case Tsunade would want it for later though she now doubted it.

"Naruto should be here soon" said Kakashi "I guess Hinata must be at the gates by now to tell him the news"

"You sent Maiya to her for that, right?" said Shizune.

"He is going to be very upset" said Kakashi and one could only imagine when a Naruto Hokage became so upset because if it was other than Hinata who gave him the news they would be dead in less than ten seconds.

………..

Naruto carried a smile when he spotted Hinata from afar. Though he was a Hokage he didn't care for his image as he hurried to her side. Hinata had no time to speak when he suddenly picked her up in a strong embrace.

"Naruto" her voice pleaded for a chance to talk. He lowered her and saw the sad look on her face.

"What…what happened?" he asked part of his mind already imagining it had been a death.

"Jiraiya, your sensei…" then he left in a second towards the Hokage building.

"Hinata what happened?" asked Kiba as he and the others came closer.

"Jiraiya was killed by the Akatsuki early today" she said with sad eyes.

"What we just needed" said Ino bitterly "more deaths"

………..

Naruto almost broke the door as he slammed it open. He saw Tsunade carrying on her work paying him no mind. He marched towards her; fire almost coming from his mouth as he spoke.

"What happened" he demanded to know.

"He was killed by a sword of your mother's making. I don't know how the Akatsuki got their hand s on that but it was what stopped me from healing the wound" said Tsunade as she carried on her work.

Naruto had been about to speak again but then clamped. He saw tears running down the older Hokage's face. He hadn't been there but she had; surely cradling the body as to protect it even if it was just a corpse. He spotted the bottle of Sake on the table. He took the seal from her hands and made her stand. She suddenly felt fragile. He took the bottle on the way out and took her to her favorite bar; one that wasn't hidden but had a nice view of the streets of Konohagakure.

A few people watched but kept their distance wondering what gotten the Hokages to carry such distant looks. Tsunade didn't pay attention to the bar he had chosen and just went in. Tsunade went to her favorite space, always kept open for her. Naruto approached one of the waitresses.

"Warm a lot of your best Sake" he told her before the woman nodded and ran into the kitchen.

Naruto sat at the opposite side of the table and placed the bottle he had been carrying on the table before opening it and drinking from it.

"I thought you hated those drinks" said Tsunade.

"That was when I was a kid" said Naruto before passing the bottle to her "but I know how to be moderated" for a moment he had wanted to say 'I learned from watching you two drink to morning' but he didn't dare. She picked the bottle and drank from it as well. It tasted as bitter as life could get.

The warm bottles were brought a long with their cups. Naruto started by serving Tsunade; the woman that recommended him to become the new Hokage in those times of war. After the first bottle she spoke.

"I read your letter" said Tsunade "I am glad you were able to find terms with your mother though I wonder since when did you know she was alive"

Naruto smiled as tipped the Sake into his mouth "from the moment of her funeral though I never thought she would lead the Revolution until I saw it myself"

Tsunade looked at him with a frown before taking another shot of the warm liquor. She sighed as the night carried on and her mind became numb and fuzzy. The space filled with around ten bottle of Sake of which Naruto had only drank three. Tsunade slept with her head on the table and a few more tears running down her face.

"Jiraiya you idiot" she said on her sleep before her closed hand hit the table. He picked her up before she could collapse with the table. On his way out he told the owner that he would send the money first thing in the morning. Outside Shizune and others waited.

"I will take her home" said Shizune taking the load off Naruto's shoulder. She left accompanied of a few ANBU guards.

"You should get some sleep" said Hinata taking his hand.

"Hai" he said letting her guide him home.

"Oh it was nothing Naruto, we will wait for you here to morning as well!" shouted Kiba to the leaving Hokage who hadn't paid them any mind. His eyebrow twitched as they left towards home.

……..

Naruto knew Hinata would go back to the Hyuuga estate. They had already talked about it. She needed to be closer to her clan. As they walked they made conversation.

"So no one knew?" he asked.

"Konohamaru and his team got there in time to save Tsunade-sama but it was too late for Jiraiya" she said.

"With every good thing another twice as bad comes" said Naruto "we got an alliance with the Revolution though the line is blurry"

"You saw your mother?" she asked.

"Yeah, she was there to pick someone up" said Naruto with a small smile "I will tell you that later. It's a secret that only Gaara and I know outside from the Revolution" 'I need to ask Kumi for that sphere' "So I guess you got things solved with Hotaka"

Hinata sighed "he got one of our elders on his side. My family and that elder searched the Tsukyuga estate. He infiltrated the stolen scroll and made it seem as it was really the Tsukyuga"

"Wait, you mean you could lose…" She shook her head before he could go on.

"The elders chose me to lead the clan after my father's retirement but they could always put it into voting again" said Hinata "right now we are working on a deal to mend the tear Hotaka created between the clan"

"Mina shouldn't be placed under such stress" said Naruto.

"Kumi-sama took over the Tsukyuga clan again; Mina is at the Hyuuga estate for that's part of the deal"

And let me guess; a Hyuuga is at the Tsukyuga estate"

"Hotaka is" said Hinata.

"Well isn't that great; Kumi will have her eyes attached to the back of his head"

"That and it will bring back some of the lost trust between the clans. Up to now Mina has been getting along with the women of the Hyuuga clan"

"What about Neji?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled "he is like a watch dog all over her"

They got to his home. He embraced her softly at comparison of when he came back. He had been placing such a strong facade. He couldn't help to hold to her as his tears were absorbed by her kimono. No one would see this Hokage crying but Hinata felt it. They sat on the step of the entrance where she held his hidden face.

"He was like a father to me" he whispered hoarsely "I can't believe he is actually gone"

Hinata said nothing. She didn't get to interact with Jiraiya much but she knew how much the old man meant to Naruto and to her it was just another lost piece in her life. She could see how he bit his lower lip like when he did as a kid. She noticed he was close to making his lips bleed. She stopped him by touching his cheek. She didn't want him to hurt himself.

"Time is moving on Naruto. Even us someday will be seen as you look at Jiraiya's departure" she said "time will keep moving forward but that's what we have to make sure happens so the efforts of those from the past are not lost"

He still didn't let go of her. He wanted her to stay though there were only a few hours before dawn. Then he remembered Kakuo's mother; how she died for her daughter and her knowledge to be kept safe from people like Pein. He let go of Hinata and gave a soft kiss before pulling both of them up. He smiled at her.

"You better get home before another catastrophe falls upon us" he said

_**NL: Alright you morons get together **__(-In really bad mood because College is taking her free time-) _

_(-Fighting over places-) _

_**NL: **__(-growl-)__** get together with your freaking original teams!!! **_

_**Mina" I don't have on of those **_

_**NL: Stand next to Neji **_

_**Naruto: Would you hurry and continue with the chapter? **_

_**NL: **__(-growl-)__** do you want me to separate you again from Hinata? No, I don't think so, so leave me alone to my work (-goes back to painting-) **_

_-Two weeks later- _

_**Mina: why am I all the way here?  
Neji: because you are my wife  
Lee: I am next to my dear Tenten  
Tenten: 'just smile and ignore him'  
Sasuke: You are taking too long 'She must be up to something' Don't you dare draw Itachi **__(-glare-) _  
_**Sakura; does this dress makes me look fat?  
Sai: If you say it for your pregnancy then no, it's the dress.  
Naruto: 'Look cool' Oh hey Hinata **__(-just noticed she was next to him-)__**  
Hinata; **__(-smiles-)__**  
Kiba: why wasn't Yuko included in the picture? **__(-whine-)_  
_**Akamaru: 'she stole me from the manga because she couldn't draw me'  
Shino: 'At least this time I am not last but why does Akamaru come before me?'  
Ino: Why am I not closer to SAI!!!  
Shikamaru: all the way here no one will bother us. We have a wedding to plan. It would be good if Temary was here.  
Chouji: But if she thinks my armor is so cool why does she put me to the end? **_

_**NL: DONE!!! Ya, well you can see this long painting 'Team MoonSide' by checking my profile and clicking on the link, okay? Okay back to the chapter. **_

_**All: Yeah!!! **_

_**NL" Shut the hell up!!! I am trying to concentrate!!! **_**(D)**

Before the funeral; before the casket was closed Naruto went to see Jiraiya for a last time. The old man seemed to be sleep. Naruto had wanted to shout to him to wake up. He was the first to be there for the funeral. Tsunade though had a ruff night in drinking looked cool though she had to push a few tears aside from now and then.

"Here lies a man that did great things for our village. A man that was not only great in strength but also kindness. The kind of man that we will never be able to forget as long as we live; he was trained by the honorable Sandaime. He trained the great Yondaime. He was a link in our lives that will never be forgotten for he was a teacher to me as well plus the father that I never meant. He was one of the great Sennin of Konoha" Naruto said before his eyes took an intense look "He was an old man that we knew was up to no good most of the times. His words on paper I know meant a lot to some of you. Though he was of great skill he never stopped a woman for giving him what he deserved" Naruto laughed before those who had been looking down looked up "he was a buffoon and a happy man that carried that to those around him. In this day that we say good bye to him let's not; just a see you later old man for our time will come eventually as well. His going is a reminder to you all that no matter how strong you become there shall come a rest. He was a great man and…I know he would have liked for us to not be so sad in the day of his departure"

The tradition went along with the placing of flowers over the casket before it was lowered. After the funeral Naruto called for his team, the council and the other Hokage to be at his home.

"Gaara was given very special information but first of all Kumi I need a metal sphere that we took from the Revolution" said Naruto.

"Hai" Kumi saw that there was great importance in that sphere so she ran to get it and came back placing it on Naruto's hand "I found nothing about it"

Naruto looked at it closely, more closely that Kumi could see with the use of his Shikirigan. He traced the barely invisible lines that went around the sphere in the form of a net.

"The black book which is the last to be found and use in the war has been found" he said as he looked for the way to open the sphere "its not a book at all but a woman by the name of Kakuo" those who had gone with Naruto to Sunagakure looked surprised "she was hiding in Sunagakure for she had escaped the Revolution and was hiding mainly from the Akatsuki and Pein. She went on her will back to the Revolution and left a letter to Gaara explaining things. My mother doesn't know of this letter, just me and the Kazekage and now all of you"

"So Kushina has the ultimate weapon" said Tsunade.

"There is also this thing that my mother had been looking to get from me" said Naruto as he found the way and twisted the sphere for it to open. It split in half and floated on his palm half above half. Inside there was light and signs or writing of some kind. Before Naruto's eyes those writing changed.

"What a…" only a few saw the same thing as he had.

"Not all of you can see what is happening to the sphere" he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Lee "Nothing has changed"

"But it has, I see it" said Mina.

"Not all of us can see it; the writing changes or our minds change them to our understanding. Its giving a time, a date and a coordinated place; all of them ours" said Naruto.

"So what's its purpose?" asked Kakashi.

"It takes you whenever and wherever you want" said Naruto before he understood the way the sphere worked. He closed it now more easily.

"I could not see it" said Kumi surprised 'that's why I couldn't find anything about it'

"That's unreal" said Sakura.

"The Black book; Kakuo is from the time the books were created"

"The vision your mother went to see talked about those times, how almost everyone died" said Ino

"She rescued Kakuo from Pein with this" said Naruto "My guess that at some point Pein will also get his hands on it"

Suddenly Sasuke had it on his hold. Naruto could see the ideas running through his mind. He took the sphere back "we will not use it"

"Tempting with time is too dangerous" said Kakashi "if Pein is not from around here then it must mean that has changed things and that we are living through the consequences"

"Right, so it's better to not use it" said Tenten.

"We should keep it safe and that will be all. Not even my mother will get her hands on it. She dared use it though it was for a good reason" said Naruto "but she brought a weapon with her and yet we don't know what she can do"

"The attack will be in about a year. She will train her to fight" said Lee.

"We will train as well" said Naruto with a smile "most of all those who will be going to battle" he looked at Mina and Sakura "We will need great medic ninjas and fighters"

"By then we will be ready" said Mina with a smile.

"You guys will be lost without us" said Sakura.

"Then we shall start the list of those who will be going and those that are to stay" said Tsunade.

"Hai" said Naruto already having the name of his team in mind.

………….

Mina, Neji and Hinata got back to the Hyuuga estate. Hiashi called for Hinata to know what some of the plans for the war were. Neji sat with Mina in the yard looking at the whiteness of the snow under the sun.

"You will let me fight, right?" she asked.

"If that is what you wish" said Neji "it's not like I can stop you. To the most we would both end in the hospital"

Mina smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder "it's a boy" she said before Neji looked at her from the side "I am serious and he has your patience. With all that has happened he stays so calm, maybe he will have your kekke kenkai"

"If so he won't be become the heir to your clan" said Neji.

"So…it's not like we won't another chance to make one and there is always Maiya, Uyeda and Tamika" said Mina

"An ex-traitor, a ten year old and a three year old" said Neji.

Mina sighed before Neji ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't worry" said Neji "we will worry about that after the battle is over"

…………...

Hinata knew she couldn't tell some things to her father but she made sure to tell him to look for the best of the clan to take to the battle in year time and to expect something from the Revolution; their new ally. She also told him of the survival of Kushina to which he only smiled and shook his head while saying "that woman"

Now Hinata after checking on the matters of the clan was on her way to the Hokage to give her a list of the Hyuuga members who would be going to battle. When she arrived she only found Naruto with a saddened smile.

"Naruto?" she asked at seeing he hadn't noticed her. Whatever he was writing had kept him in deep concentration.

"Oh Hinata!" he tried to act normal but for him to act that normal wasn't natural.

"I brought you the Hyuuga's list" she said walking forwards and placing it on his desk.

"Oh thanks" said Naruto still wearing the sad smile.

"So what is this" Hinata had snatched the papers when he blinked.

"Eh nothing! Nothing at all!" he said as she read. He swallowed when she gained a frown on her calm features.

"The young man stared at his master left with the well formed woman to one of the back rooms of the bar. He sighed before drinking more of his soda knowing he would stay there for a while with not much to do. From a corner of the room he spotted a dark headed woman that had her pallid eyes on him. He smiled politely at her and she covered her mouth to hide her smile but her eyes laughed. She stood and walked to him before taking his hand "-You are young but life goes so fast now days, let us not make you lose more of it-" she pulled him up and walked them both towards one of the back rooms of the bar…" Hinata was a patient woman but that had been enough, he was supposed to be mourning his sensei.

"Ehhh…" He couldn't find the words to explain when she had him against the wall holding to his shirt waiting for his answer.

"Well?" she asked her frown not leaving.

"Its…I guess you could call it pay back" he scratched the side of his face.

"Explain" said Hinata letting go of him and sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Tsunade told me…."

………… Two months later………..

"Hehehehe" Kushina heard laughter "wow that's hot" her eye twitched at finding some of the young of her crew looking over an R rated book.

"Well what do we have here" she said pulling it from them with ease.

"Ehp!" the teens could only watch in horror as she turned a few pages.

"What a…" she read the name of the author "Naruto U…Uzu….NARUTO!!!" She squished the poor book as the teens hid in a corner of the room.

She opened the book again and saw a few pages late "In honor of the great writer Jiraiya" and along came the date of his death. Suddenly all her anger disappeared. She flipped to the last pages and found the way Jiraiya had died "A wound that not even the best medic could heal for it could not accept the medicine thanks to the weapon that provoked it" she leaned against the wall "leave" she told the teens who ran away in fear that she would change her mind. She slipped down the wall knowing it was a message from her son 'only the Revolution has those kinds of weapons, they most had gotten one and used it…'

"Kushina-sensei?" asked Kakuo finding her for her training.

"Not today Kakuo" said Kushina clenching the bad written novel.

…………………….

"Congratulations!!!" They had decided to take another month of preparations when Shikamaru and Temary asked Chouji and Maemi if they could do a double wedding. Then Ino and Sai decided to make it a Cho-Shika-Ino wedding which made them wait even longer. The day finally came. Maemi's pregnant belly could barely be seen through a few disguise techniques.

Everyone was there that day. It almost felt like back on the days of peace. The celebration ended with the couples leaving for one of the resort cities of Konoha by the sea. Though they were at the middle of a war the high snow made it feel so very calm. Well coated Naruto and Hinata made it to the Ichiraku restaurant.

………….

Sasuke slipped into Naruto's house. It was easy for him to evade the traps for he knew every trick Naruto had on his sleeve. He slipped into the underground cave. He had learned that was Naruto's favorite place to hide things. He didn't turn the lights on; instead he placed on a pair of night vision goggles. He jumped evading traps on the steps and sharp strings attached in un-orderly way so no pattern could be found. He looked around before spotting a large crack on a wall. He smiled to himself before slipping through it with ease. In there he found sleeping a gigantic toad. He jumped and attached himself to the ceiling before passing over the gigantic beast. Behind it he spotted some of Naruto's clones resting as well so they could last as guards. Sasuke evaded some more traps before entering a small chamber.

In there he saw the Red book of Merger, along with the summoning scroll Jiraiya used to carry, some important documents, the sword Naruto's mother had given him, an armor, the Yondaime's coat and lastly the sphere.

He smiled as he took it but it didn't last. He turned around catching a thrown kunai by a clone. Sasuke ran to the clone and clamped its mouth and held his hands back so it could not disappear. He knew that if the clone disappeared Naruto would know he was there and what he had come for. He had waited until Naruto no longer suspected of him to get the sphere. He was glad to be of those who could understand it. He had seen and remembered how Naruto opened all he needed was to secure the clone.

"Sasuke" another clone came in and before Sasuke could get it as well it dispelled itself.

……..

Naruto shot up from his seat almost making the bowls spill their content.

"Naruto?" Hinata was asking before he disappeared in a flash.

……..

"Sasuke!" Naruto entered the cave before using a special sign to remove all the traps. He saw the ANBU leader jump out of the passage evading a long tongue that struck the ground.

'Shit' thought Sasuke as he ran towards the secret exit of the cave.

"Sasuke!!!" He was tackled by the Hokage "what the hell do you think you are doing!" he was trying to get the sphere from Sasuke.

"What do you think!" Sasuke kneeled Naruto in the gut taking all of his air out.

"Ugh" Naruto kneeled on the floor as Sasuke slipped him and opened the sphere. He had to wait a few seconds for the information to be readable.

"No!" Naruto had Sasuke's arms pulled behind his back. The sphere fell to the ground open and rolling.

"What?" as it rolled they saw the numbers change.

"Shit!" Naruto jumped to stop it before they were blinded by white light. Naruto tried to stop it as it started to flash but it was too late.

"You idiot!" Sasuke snatched the sphere from Naruto trying to undo the course.

"You are the one that got us into this, remember!!!" shouted Naruto before they felt a sudden pull "I think I just left my lunch back there"

They were in some kind of flow now instead of a sphere of light. Then it went back to like a sphere.

"Please let it be a place close to the ground" said Naruto.

"Shut up you idiot, it could be underground" said Sasuke.

"You are the idiot!!!" shouted Naruto as they both fell on their butts.

As the light faded from their visions they recognized several sharp weapons pointing at them.

"Eh, hello?" said Naruto standing.

"Hokage-sama it isn't Pein, neither of them" said a shinobi that seemed to be wearing something similar to the Konoha nin uniform. The pants were more lose with several bags and metal plates here and there protecting some of the most important points. The vest was green but could not be open from the front. It had no bags and looked pretty plain for exception of the Konoha spiral on the left of the chest and…

'Wait! Did they say Hokage!' shouted Naruto in his mind

"When do you think we are?" Sasuke asked the right question.

"I say from when Pein came from" said Naruto 'but how far is that?' he knew that the Konoha nin had never worn clothes like the ones present wore.

"And you are?" a woman of dark hair and pupiless white eyes walked forwards wearing the same uniform. She was Hyuuga or at least they hoped so.

"First tell me what time this is" said Naruto walking towards the woman with authority.

"_**Thousand thirty since the Kyuubi was defeated" **_Said the woman catching the barely surprise reflected on Naruto's face.

_(We don't know the actual time of Naruto so this is the only reference) _

'Damn' thought Naruto "then you don't know who I am"

"That's why I asked" said the woman sounding impatient.

"He is the sixth Hokage" said Sasuke "Uzumaki Naruto"

Sasuke could only smile when he saw their surprised looks.

"Shut up Sasuke" muttered Naruto to his friend.

"Uchiha?" a man came forwards. Under his vest he wore a black shirt with the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the sleeve.

"I…I apologize" suddenly the tall woman looked smaller "I am the Hokage of this time"

"Don't" said Naruto glad that they had lowered their weapons "you might be of some help"

"But we aren't suppose to interfere in time" she said looking at the sphere he held.

"This is to undo the wrong" he told her "that Pein has created on our time"

"So that's when he went" said the future Hokage "follow me, the rest go back to your guard posts and try to get him again"

As they left the wide room they saw several machines and shinobi transmitting energy to them.

"You are trying to pull Pein here as you pulled us" said Sasuke.

"Hai" said the Hokage "we were hoping he would use the Timeless Sphere again"

"Hope?" Naruto said with a frown "He is in the same time as the greatest weapon of the past. Why would he try to go to other…?"

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"The weapons that were burn down by the Revolution; we couldn't find where or who created them…"

"Our arsenals have reported at least a 2 percent of missing weapons, some of our best" said the future Hokage.

"Just 2 percent!" Sasuke and Naruto said in union.

"Dammit!!" shouted Naruto stopping on the hall they had been walking 'I was so confident that Kakuo was on our side that I didn't think of Pein finding reinforcement for his side'

"I apologize, I should a have killed him when I had the chance" the Hyuuga Hokage said.

"What's your name?" said Naruto as a dark look fell on his face.

"Nariko" she said.

"Nariko, how much information do you have on Pein?" he asked.

"The rain village sent us all they had on him along with testimony of his family about his character and skills. It's all on my office"

"Show them to me" said Naruto.

"Hai" she said before guiding them to her office.

"I guess there was some remodel" said Sasuke as they entered the extra large office with a window to the view of the new Konoha.

"Things will really change" said Naruto looking at the city that had every building as tall as a mountain with pathways between them and even whole platforms where some children played and shinobi trained. But as futuristic as it was the trees were as tall as the buildings and some even higher. It continued to be Konoha.

"Someone was born with the same ability as the first Hokage" said Nariko "we don't know who it was but the person made the trees grows taller and taller every day. It happened no more than fifty years ago when we were becoming more corporative. We rehearsed our ideals and became an even stronger city"

"I am glad" said Naruto "still for you being Hokage and letting go of someone like Pein"

"I know, he was my responsibility to either regenerate or kill and I failed creating this mess" said Nariko falling on her chair looking tired. Sasuke didn't fail to notice something.

"At least you tried, though I don't know how good your medics are you are still at pain of a deep wound" said Sasuke.

"You truly are Uchiha Sasuke" said Nariko with a smile "I will be fine in a day or two" she said as she pushed a series of button on her desk before a screen appeared before her "print all info on Pein Mora" she said in a commanding voice.

"Mora!" Naruto snatched the first paper that came out and then the next and the next until he found what he was looking for.

_Mora Clan _

_Origin: Konoha, Time: 25 years after Kyuubi _

_Founders: Hiroshi Mora and Miki Aburame, Teacher: Uzumaki Naruto; the sixth Hokage. _

_Specialty: long lasted battle, assassinations, torture, interrogation, survival, genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, use of weaponry, tracking, craftsmanship of weapons… _

And the list went on.

"Hiroshi…"

_Creation: Hiroshi Mora after being victim of an unknown jutsu by an individual named Hidan developed advanced senses, strength, and new mental skills along with emotional instability. Through therapy and training he was able to return to be a shinobi for Konoha though his mind and attitude had changed, he became recognized as one of the best shinobi of his generation. It was not suspected that his change had affected his genes as well. When his second son was born he showed the same symptoms as his father as he grew up. By Hiroshi Mora's training his son became a well accepted member of the shinobi community. Two generations later the Mora were recognized as a clan with great shinobi skills. Most of them are born with the same mutation given to Hiroshi Mora and since early young are trained to be well controlled beings though times have come when some are unable to adapt to society. Such was the reason why the Mora left Konoha when one of their members assassinated a noble blooded woman. They were taken by the Rain Village and up to this day only minor problems have come from them. _

"So he is the blackest of the family sheep" said Sasuke readying over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto picked the rest of the papers and read. He sat on a chair as Nariko fumbled with her finger waiting for the verdict.

"It has only been a week here since he left" said Naruto.

"I thought that was clear when I pointed out her wound" said Sasuke before receiving an elbow on the ribs. Sasuke sank to his knees before healing the probable broken rib.

"That's call payback" said Naruto before passing the papers to Nariko "I was only a child when Pein created the group Akatsuki and started collecting the tailed demons"

"Itachi became part of the Akatsuki when we were even younger" said Sasuke "he has been around for at least fifteen years"

Nariko placed her face on her hands and moaned in despair "what has he done! I have never heard of such thing as the Akatsuki or someone collecting the tailed demons"

"Calm down" said Naruto standing "we are in a year time from finally defeating him"

"It has to be sooner before he changes anything else!" said Nariko standing and slamming her hands on the desk. Her small look was gone; only the Hokage remained "I will go with you"

"No" said Naruto "with Pein we have enough"

"He is my responsibility…" then she seemed to think about it "A team, a team of our will go with you" she almost seemed to be giving them orders. She pressed a red button and called "Team 777"

"What a…" Sasuke and Naruto almost fell to the ground.

"Konoha has really grown" said Naruto with a twitching eye 'Damn horny kids'.

Ten minutes passed before a three men team entered.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" they all said at the same time.

Naruto looked at them 'no more teens!'

"They won't make a difference on our battle and as Naruto said we don't need more people from this time giving us trouble. What if one of them speaks too much" said Sasuke.

"Hey who is that bastard Hokage-sama" said a boy of dark wild hair, red marks of the Inuzuka clan on her face and green eyes. He wore the regular nin uniform of that time. At his side a regular sized black dog stood.

"Perfect a Kiba descendant" muttered Naruto giving them a better look. Besides the Inuzuka there was a boy with the same regular nin uniform, his hair was long and silver, his eyes dark.

"What?" the boy asked as Naruto and Sasuke couldn't stop looking at the mask over half of his face.

"Kami hates us" said Sasuke.

The other member of the team was the female member; a girl that had blue eyes, short blond hair that opened out of her face to the sides. She wore regular nin uniform. She had her eyes fixed on Naruto.

"She knows who I am" said Naruto to no one in particular.

"Midori" said Nariko "Goro, Daiki" they looked at her "they are one of the best teams of…"

"The answer is still no" said Naruto "We don't need your shinobi. We got our own which are more familiar with the situation. I got enough kids their age listed for the battle. Keep them and keep them safe for you should be grateful of our sacrifice"

"Instead of being grateful I prefer to do actually something about it" said Nariko in a stern voice "besides I am the Hokage here and now"

"Let's go Sasuke" said Naruto opening the sphere that then disappeared from his hand.

"I still don't get what is going on" said Goro as his dog held the sphere under its paw "do you Nori?"

The dog; Nori growled at Naruto in dislike.

"I got more important things to do than this" said Naruto placing the sign of the monkey. He opened his eyes just as Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Naruto's chakra limbs floated all around the room.

"So he is Naruto Uzumaki" spoke Daiki.

'So he is Kakashi's descendant, surely from Uyeda' thought Sasuke at seeing that the boy could see Naruto's kekke kenkai.

"What the hell are you talking about" Goro was saying before he was thrown to the wall.

"Goro!" Midori ran to her teammate as Sasuke and Naruto took the door. Outside several ninjas awaited them.

'How did they get here so fast, unless they were all guarding this area' thought Naruto.

"Don't let them escape" said Nariko from behind.

Naruto hadn't expected to get into such a fight still he called using his Shikirigan to several Rasengans. Some gave steps back but others stood their ground a little shaky.

"Haaa!" Naruto gave a step away from Sasuke who was using Chidori Nagashi "ready?"

"Nope" said Naruto before charging. His attacks slammed shinobi against the ceiling and walls as he opened them a pat. Sasuke ran behind him not far behind paralyzing any ninja that might had escaped the attack. Once making it away and then hiding on the ceilings did they open the sphere and went home.

Through the entire trip they stood quiet including the moment in which they landed back on Konoha of their time. They stood outside Naruto's house.

"Were you going to save your family?" asked Naruto.

"What do you think" said Sasuke leaning against the wall but after seeing what Pein had done to them by messing with time; he had thought about it again 'just how much would have changed?' he looked at his friend and oldest rival. He seemed thoughtful as well "you could save your father or at least get to know him"

"Nha" said Naruto leaning against the wall as well 'he wouldn't like to know that mother wasn't able to take care of me. I am sure he would ask for her'

"At least we got to know something about that bastard" said Sasuke "no wonder he gathered those freaks, he wanted people that thought like him"

"SENSEI!!!" They heard Maeko shout before she appeared before them "Sensei, the…Hyuuga Haishi…"

"What is it Maeko?" asked Naruto keeping calm.

"He is dead" she said before they all left towards the Hyuuga estate. At the front of the gate Kumi stood holding her daughter's shoulder. Behind them most of the Tsukyuga stood with worried looks. Hanabi stood before them, not letting them pass. The sadness could not be taken away from her eyes.

"Excuse us" said Maeko breaking through the Tsukyuga for Naruto and Sasuke to pass.

"Is he really…?" Naruto asked before Hanabi nodded. He didn't ask for invitation to go inside; he was the Hokage. Maeko had to stay outside and Sasuke stood against a wall outside waiting to hear what had happened in detail.

Naruto followed his nose to the scent of blood. He went into a dark lighted room and saw Hinata kneeling before the covered body of her father. She was breathing calmly as she stood and turned to face him with no expression on her features.

"Many Hyuuga suspect Mina and Neji" said Hinata

"Where is Neji?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know" she said "Tsunade-sama has already placed a search party to find him. It could be that he has been captured and…" she looked towards the covered body.

Thought she didn't ask for it he held her. It could a have been that Hiashi tried to save Neji instead of him being the killer. But would the other Hyuuga hear to this reasoning. He looked back outside to see Mina wear a similar face; no emotion was shown on her face. Actually her eyes were empty, there was no one home.

"She has gone into a trance" said Hinata "so the baby won't be hurt by her feelings if he is of the Tsukyuga bloodline holder"

Naruto nodded before letting Hinata go. He left wordlessly. He would not let his friends be blamed for something he knew they didn't do plus Hiashi had treated him better and better each time they met. Naruto had to admit he had warmed up to the old man.

'Old man' he stopped on his way to speak to Tsunade. The memory of his old sensei came back stronger than ever. He closed his eyes. He could go back and save him with the sphere he held on his pocket. He could cheat death and make things better, he could even save Hiashi, and he could save so many by just using the sphere.

"No!" he screamed to himself before continuing his way. The snow was undisturbed with his pass. So swiftly and smooth his movements were that night as all he wanted was to stop the madness that some enemy had created among the families of some very dear friends to him 'Hinata' he thought remembering that now she would be the leader of her clan. She could be in the same danger as Hiashi and… 'She had over passed her father's strength' still he worried for her safety.

He reached the building and went through a window to find Tsunade and Neji talking.

"Neji!" Naruto was lightly relieved "where have you been?"

Neji seemed taken back by the question "I escorted the Kazekage to our borders once the wedding was over"

Naruto sighed glad that he had an alibi then he noticed the neutral look on Neji's face 'he doesn't know' he looked at Tsunade who had stood up and walked to stand next to Naruto.

"so the message reached you" she said to Naruto who then looked at Neji.

"Hai" he said "I already went to see Hinata and…Sasuke and Maeko are there helping with the guard of the scene"

It was easy for Neji to understand they were talking about his clan "what happened?"

Naruto's eyes saddened before taking Neji by the arm "c'mon" he said pulling him back to the Hyuuga estate.

Tsunade watched them go from the window, letting the cold breeze brush her numb skin. More and more were dying and oddly enough they were those who weren't that young. The new generation was finally kicking in and the old disappearing 'just how long do I have left'

……….

Neji felt glad when he saw Mina standing next to her mother but was worried when he saw so many Tsukyuga guarding her. From where he stood he could sense several Hyuuga using their Byakugan to keep an eye on them.

"Be careful Neji" said Kumi to him before seeing that Mina had gone into a trance. He turned around and saw Hinata standing at the entrance of her father's office. His eyes widened when he saw the tear run down her face. Naruto was by her side at once as he walked slowly towards the room. He passed the couple and into the room where the body laid. He swallowed bile. He had never actually seen his father dead and now seeing his uncle made the memory become real instead of an illusion.

…………

The funeral was a week later, just the day after Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Temary, Chouji and Maemi returned. It was twisted but it couldn't be helped. Many that weren't Hyuuga attended the funeral, including the Tsukyuga who stood behind the Hyuuga in that occasion.

Hinata and Hanabi stood at the front with Kumi, Mina and Neji. Naruto and those of team Moonside stood not far among the tress.

No one had dared yet say their suspicions about Neji and Mina. Neji had both Hokages on his side and the alibi of the Kazekage as well. Mina was disregarded because of her pregnancy and become of her being with Hanabi at those hours.

Hinata had her own suspicions and she rehearsed them on her mind as her father's body was lowered to the grave next to that of her mother's. Hotaka was the name of her suspicion but he had been with the Tsukyuga those past months.

'he could have used a shadow clone' she thought as she threw a small white flower to the casket 'but they could say the same thing about Neji and Mina or anyone who can perform that jutsu' she spotted one of the elders; the one that was on Hotcake's side; the one that placed the blame on the Tsukyuga about the stolen scroll 'He is too old, even father could a have taken him easily' she thought looking down. She still believed it was Hotaka.

Mina who stood close to Hinata could sense her revengeful thoughts. She had come out of the trance two days after Haiti's death and since then the world felt like a dream. She touched her belly, now much more noticeable. How could she give birth to a new life when so much death was around? She understood Naruto's worries better this time. Of why he didn't think procreation was right at those moments. What if she died and her child with her? What if she gave birth and then was too weak to protect them both?

Neji took her hand. She had him but what about when he wasn't around like when Hiashi was killed. What if it had been her? The thought alone made tears emerge to her eyes. She pulled them back before locking the though where it would not hurt her child 'you are a Tsukyuga, you can control your feelings so don't feel. At least try not to for a while' she said to herself in her mind.

Naruto as he stood with the others by the trees watched Hinata think. Similar hypothesis were passing through his mind. He spotted Hinata not too far on the back among the Hugs. He clenched his jaw and cursed in his mind for having the Timeless Sphere. He could change so much things but the least he wanted was to be like Pein.

"Sensei" Yasuo called behind him before realizing the funeral was over.

Everyone was leaving. Naruto turned around feeling the cold creep into his skin at spotting Hiroshi. The boy looked more than controlled. For exception of his eyes and his serious expression he was almost the same. Naruto knew now that it would never be like that. The change in his mind and body was so grate that it would be passed on to his children and the children of his children until that alteration reached Pein when born and bring so much pain to all of them.

'Even if I kill him it would be unfair for those of his family, at least those who were able to adapt like him' he thought smiling at his students. Only Maeko returned the smile.

"Sensei will be okay?" asked Soar standing above on a branch looking a Hinata march back home.

"She will; she has to" said Aki at the other side of the tree.

"We will be there to help" said Tama "if she needs us"

…….

"Back to work so soon?" asked Konohamaru jogging to catch up with Naruto in the snow.

"Hai" said Naruto as he continued his way. Konohamaru had been about to speak again when Naruto decided to speak "She doesn't need me right now. She has to stand and look strong on her own so her clan can feel confident at having her as a leader"

"I was actually going to ask you if you are done with the list of those who will be going to the battle" he said placing his hands on his pockets to warm them "I know there are still like ten months but you know, things do happen"

"You are not going" said Naruto.

"WHAT!" Konohamaru shouted making the snow on a few trees fall.

"Tsunade and I will be both going. If neither of us is to return we will need a new Hokage" said Naruto offering a calm smile.

Konohamaru's face twitched before graving Naruto by the collar of his clothes "Listen to me Naruto; you are coming back, Tsunada-baachan is also coming back. You don't dare decide who will be the next Hokage now or before the war is over!"

Naruto had his head tilted to the side with a bored expression "we already have honorable son of the Sandaime Hokage"

Konohamaru had grown taller than him but he was still younger and less mature no matter how good he was in battle.

"The council and the Hokages' decision can not be change. Some already know of it and if the word is carried that we changed our mind then the village will worry for who will keep them protected" said Naruto as Konohamaru lowered him.

"So I am in a similar position as Hinata" he said with a side smile "I have to act strong don't I?"

"That's the idea" said Naruto.

"Boss" said Konohamaru "I am not strong enough to be Hokage"

"You know more than your grandfather knew when he was your age. You are smart because you have learned from your enemies and friends; Shikamaru being no exception. Also you got a great team to back you up. But most of all you are brave and I know you love this village as much as the Hokages previous to Tsunade-baachan and I. You are great for the job" said Naruto.

"You are wasting your words" said Konohamaru crossing his arms over his chest "because you and Baachan are coming back no matter what. I will wait when all this is over to take my rightful place" he gave a smile to Naruto who was taken back a little. So many bad things were happening, now that the war was not far from over; to see a true smile from a friend was something he had missed.

………….

_One door was open and she went through it. the next was half open. it was heavy as she pushed it completely open. she didn't want it to close as she was inside; they had to leave and she had to stay. The next door was a crack open. she squished her fingers through and opened it, as heavy as it was, completely as well. She went on. The next door was close. She pulled on the handle, she pulled with all her strength until it opened and pulled still until it was completely open. The next door was close as well. In the vast room of darkness a figure stood clear. _

"_Son" she said as he blocked the door. _

"_I won't let you go on with this. I know what you are trying to do" said Naruto as his dream connected with hers and her mind. _

"_If you know then let me go" she said giving a step forwards out of the darkness. The woman before him looked young; probably twenty five. A painful age he was going through and that his father could overpass. The soul of his mother stood before him, doing something that drained her mortal body. She opened those doors, reaching for something. It was darker after each door; the kind of darkness that swallows you and doesn't let go. He wouldn't let her get any closer. _

"_There is still enough time" she said before stepping back; the door closing behind her. In his dreams and hers he would keep her away from that door though he knew she would find a way over him somehow. _

……..


	19. Prepare

NL" I am busy people, I am sorry that I can't update sooner. I don't own ® Naruto. This is just a reminder of the team arrangements;

Naruto's Team 7

Yasuo

Hiroshi

Maeko

Sai's Team 6

Taro

Sora

Kanaye

Sasuke's Team 5

Sen

Kano

Kuri

Kiba's Team 4

Kichiro

Nobu

Tamae

Hinata's Team 3

Aki

Satu

Tama

Kumi's Team 1

Hanabi

Maiya

Kimi

Rokuro

Chapter 19: Prepare

The land was being cleared away. Trees fell in a straight line and then removed. The snow removed, the earth was dug barely and metal tracks placed. All this happened at great speed. Time wasn't something they could be playing with at the moment. Naruto watched the cloud ninjas place the train tracks as fast they could under the eye of the Raikage. Naruto sighed in his mind as the older Kage came forwards to welcome him. The tracks were being placed along the borders of Konoha to send and receive supplies. The final battle of the war was months away, they knew it would be long lasting.

"I can't wait to see those files your village is creating," he said with a smile.

"You will receive them soon enough. Still like I told you we don't know what other things the Akatsuki may come up with for that battle," said Naruto.

"True, but we got the Revolution on our side and they are maybe more crafty than them" said the Raikage.

"I wouldn't count that much on them" said Naruto before seeing the questioning look on the Raikage's face "my mother may be their leader but it means nothing to me. One thing that I have learned of her is that she is good at keeping secrets, tricking and turning people into killing machines"

"Hm" the Raikage smiled "she sounds like an interesting woman. I wish I had more time to talk with her"

Naruto gave an unnerving look at the Raikage "don't go there, she is almost fifty one years old"

"Really?" said the Raikage looking at Naruto "I thought she may have you when younger, now I see she knows how to keep her…"

Naruto sighed as the Raikage continued to talk.

"…don't you think so?"

"I guess…" said Naruto casting a bored look to the side "would you be taking the track off once the war is over?" he decided to ask "It could come up handy for trading and I bet the Daimyos would like that"

"Usually such tracks are kept within each country unless allies and this one will cross all the lands. I am not so sure it would be a good idea"

"If we are able to keep the peace longer this time, it would make many things easier," said Naruto

"You are still young Uzumaki Naruto. No peace lasts for long" said the Raikage.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try," said Naruto.

………

The snow started to slow down. The coldest days were behind them. Still inside the cold remained trap with in the walls. The nurses gave more blankets to the patients. Many elders complained of their bones hurting.

Two Kunoichis at a study leaned against a table doing their job. They just wanted to go home and warm themselves in bed next to their loves.

"Let's go over them just one more time," said Ino before yawning.

"Hai" said Tenten tired as well.

REVIVERS 

_Kingdom: Animalia_

_Phylum: Arthropoda_

_Subphylum: Hexapoda_

_Class: Insecta_

_Subclass: Pterygota/ __**Control Summoning**_

_**Revivers**__' Color – Black_

_Size - 1inches long, 0.5 inch wide. _

_Specimen – None (-observation-) _

_During the battle on the Sound country new specie of Control summoning was seen. The invader resembles a mosquito. These insects infiltrated into corpses through the neck. The bodies stood up. Their muscular configuration rearranged and increased beyond human capacity. The bodies are stretched to thinness and the skin turns into charcoal black as the eyes. Some had their skin ripped and showed no pain, the teeth are loss for the saliva becomes acidic. They are able to gag and throw as balls this acid. The skin is incredibly hard. No subject was able to be gained for study for a fire created by the Revolution. It is recommended to burn those who die at once during battle. _

Note: Uzumaki Naruto shall share the secret for the weapons to be able to cut through them along with special suits so no Control summoning can infiltrate the living or the dead. . 

LIVING DEAD

_Specimen- none_

_Four years ago a summoning of hell performed by Maiya Tsukyuga brought for around twenty thousand corpses from hell. After a change of alliance Maiya pulled back most of these summoning. Around five thousand remained and during these last years at least four thousand of them have been destroyed. Around one thousand remain. They absorb life and resemble the living because of it. They are strong and can only be killed by cutting the head off. There are many kinds of them. Those who resemble children are the most dangerous for they pull the victims under ground. It's recommended to keep an earth jutsu user nearby at all time. _

_No subjects were collected for at the destruction they dissolve. _

EXPLOSIVE SOLDIERS

_Subjects- None _

_Created by Deidara of the Land of Earth _

_During the attack on Konoha four months ago humanoid like creatures appeared. _

Along with the file came a sketch and a picture that Hanabi and her team had made and taken for investigation

_Their protections serve as fuel. They explode and then regenerate to do it again. Every time the protections become smaller. Do not try to destroy the black protections from close distance for it's highly explosive. Do not fight them at close distance. Recommendation; USE SHADOW/ELEMENTAL CLONES. _

FLIESS 

_They were also first seen during the attack on Konoha. They resemble those who are taken by the parasites. Many were missing after their arrival at the edge of the battle. It is not yet known if they take corpses as hosts or the living as well. They have wings, their skins are red and extremely dry to the bone, and their eyes are white and sunk to their skull. They have no hair and no nose. Their arms end on thin spikes really sharp. They are as solid as rock and fast at Chunnin and Jounin level. Recommendation; leave high level Jounin to fight them. _

"Is it me or it got colder?" said Ino.

"Just the creeps of readying things stuff" said Tenten as she placed the files and other information on folders. They would be copied and then sent to their allies and if possible to the Revolution as well. Konoha was going into mass production with weapons and armors to counter the Control summoning.

"Look at this" said Ino bringing out an old folder.

"A copy of the letter that we sent from Airwaves; we already have shared the information from that to our allies" said Tenten,

_X- Modifiers _

_Kingdom: Animalia _

_Phylum: Annelida _

_Class: Clitellata _

_Subclass: Hirudinea/probably summoning X – _

_Modifiers Color - grey _

_Size - 3 inches long, 1 inch wide. _

_Specimen 1 – damaged - DEAD. _

_Unlike most leeches the Modifiers have a desired target and possess an elastic stability that allows them to impulse themselves faster than usual. From one specimen captured we find they contain more than six hundred sharp needle like teeth in five rows. Though with such advantage they do not just bite and suck on blood but go completely inside and feed as they tunnel to their desired place. They mouths secrete a numbing chemical which makes the host unaware of their presence. They establish between the spine's end of the cervical curve and the beginning of the Thoracic curve. They connect to the brains through sensors in their skin. They can completely control a human body and use their senses to collect information of their surrounding. When danger approaches they might decide to die inside the host dissolving completely and apparent that they were never there or might escape and risk being killed in the outside. They have access to the information of the host's mind. _

_Sakura Haruno_

_X - Metamorphs _

_Color - Green_

_Size - 5 inches long, 3 inches wide. _

_Specimen 2 – captured - _

_Like the Modifier in structure but secretes a substance from the skin that strengthens the controlled host body at a dangerous rate. Not one enters a body alone according to information gathered by Uzumaki Kushina and Uchiha Sasuke. They establish just above the muscles and control the body in groups. One Modifier alone controls the mind. _

_Aburame Shino _

_The Modifiers and Metamorphs are both of the same family and work together for what we have seen. They absorb the mind and strength of their hosts as they are inside and as they leave. They can control the human body to perfection so its almost impossible detect who is infected. Only bumps in the skin can truly tell if they are there. The closest accuracy of their origin is the Permanent Soul Change Jutsu. Somehow they appear inside the body once this jutsu is applied to someone. Tests with blood from the Hyuuga, Tsukyuga, Uchiha and Uzumaki Naruto had been done and we have found that the Modifiers' and Metamorphs' atomic structure disintegrates on contact with it. These clans with the exception of Uzumaki Kushina are safe from them. Though they should be already dead as well, maybe Ekirei and Dokueki of the destroyed __**Sairento clan**__ are immune to them. _

_Tsukyuga Mina _

"Let's resend it," said Ino "just as a reminder"

"Alright" said Tenten placing the copy of the file with those to be sent. She sighed as she massaged her shoulders.

Ino got her coat and said, "Tomorrow you will get into a lot of work" she smiled sadly for her.

"Someone has to make those weapons" said Tenten "and I won't be the only one there"

"With Naruto there it won't take much time," said Ino.

Then both laughed. Tenten took her coat and continued to laugh.

"I can't believe that twerp turned into Hokage. Who would a?" said Tenten.

"Don't forget the looks" said Ino "if I had known he was going to turn like that when children I would a have been one step behind him every time"

"Don't let Sai hear that or we will need a new Hokage," said Tenten as they walked on the hall.

"You are right," said Ino still laughing a little.

…………

"And like this!" Lee jumped as high as three floors and kicked in the air before doing a turn and sending a punch to the ground leaving a crater "not so hard, now is it?"

"Ehh…" the Genin looked but did not dare say a thing.

'Is he freaking crazy?' most of them thought.

"C'mon! Who would like to try!" he gave off the shiny smile blinding some of them.

"I guess I will" one brave little boy went forwards.

Since the announcement of the final battle in a year time, all sensei had been giving off harder training. They knew many would not return from that battle and they would need strong shinobi to remain in the village and keep it protected. Lee was no difference. Though he had wanted to just be an academy teacher he knew he was needed for that battle. As he looked at those kids, try a trick that took him many hours of training. He remembered how hard it was to be a kid. He leaned against the wall of the academy and looked at the sky. No more snow would fall. He could not wait to see the green spring. He felt it might be his last.

…………

Sasuke sat on a chair looking after Momotaro as Tsunade continued with her check on Sakura. Outside Mina and Neji waited for their turn.

"You have been keeping care of your temper I see," said Tsunade with a smile.

"I try," said Sakura with a smile.

"I guess they will stay with your mother then, when the battle comes," said Tsunade.

"Hai" said Sakura; her smile saddened "I just hope Momo isn't too much work for her"

Tsunade looked at the little Uchiha pulling at his father's hair.

"A mother never forgets how to be one," said Tsunade.

Outside Neji fumed about having the Uchiha going in first. Mina just smiled at his fuming. She was just glad of getting to sit, her feet were killing her.

"Hey there" said Choji as he and Maemi arrived for the check.

"Hi!" said Mina cheery as Neji gave her a curious look.

"It seems Tsunade-sama is having the team checked," said Choji as they sat.

"I am so scared and excited…" Maemi said as she touched her oversized belly "two per one!"

"Hahaha!" Mina and Maemi laughed 'I would be more scared than excited if I was her' she though grimly. To have two Akimichi at the same time was a big risk. She had heard it from Sakura and read it on Tsunade's mind, yet Maemi sounded truly more excited than scared.

"Neji go get us some cake," Mina suddenly barked at him.

He sighed before standing 'I knew the mood swings would come back soon.' He had to forget she could read his mind.

"What was that!" her shoe connected with his skull.

'Oh no' he thought with his back to her.

"Or…or is it that you don't like me anymore" he could hear the tears choking out of her.

"Of…of course not!" he turned around before another shoe hit him on the face.

"Then go get the cake!" she shouted as Choji and Maemi just smiled promising to not tell anyone.

Neji hung his head and walked away to get the misfortunate piece of pastry.

……………

Hinata sat on the office that used to be her father's. She had never given too much thought to paper work. She sighed as she read the complicated testaments that her ancestors left. She had just heard her father's a few weeks back. She had left equal amount of money to her, Hanabi and Neji. However, more specifically he left the wedding dress of Hinata's mother to Hanabi. A special locket that used to be Hinata's grandmother to Hinata and a sword of their grandfather to Neji. The rest were only material things.

She wondered for a moment how Naruto's meeting with the Raikage had gone. She went back to work as the white view outside her window remained still and undisturbed. She found some peace in that office. Outside, not far she could hear Hanabi training with Maiya. Both of them would be her and Mina's replacement if they died on battle. Hinata was confident of them.

"Fuck!" screamed Maiya.

Hinata was at the window at once. She spotted their training area. Maiya was rubbing her should as Hanabi helped her sit even if it was on the snow. Both looked tired. Hinata spotted a sword with blood near Maiya.

"Are you…" She walked faster towards Maiya.

"I will be" said Maiya with a smile towards the Hyuuga. It was an uncomfortable moment for the Hyuuga. Nine years ago all Maiya had wanted was power and their death. How could a person change so fast? Through the death of her mother only, Hinata reminded herself as she concentrated some chakra and started healing Maiya's shoulder.

"Thanks" said Maiya moving her shoulder up and down "if we were to go to battle I would feel safe knowing you and my sister are around" suddenly she looked down remembering that Mina was actually her cousin, not her sister. Uyeda and Tamika were her real siblings not her.

"Should we continue?" asked Hanabi helping her stand.

"I think I had enough for today" said Maiya "tomorrow we should train with Kimi and Rokuro as well. It would be two days since their mission"

Hanabi gave a nod with a bare smile. Maiya left walking on silence. Hanabi picked her sword and cleaned the end with a napkin she had been keeping on her pocket.

"Part of the training?" asked Hinata not failing to see that Maiya had been fighting without a weapon.

"Hai" said Hanabi "if she was to lose her weapon in battle she would have to learn how to evade the opponent's"

Hinata felt something was not being said. She could sense some Hyuuga spying from other rooms at the scene 'are they trying to assure the clan that the Tsukyuga are no threat to us? By letting Maiya get hurt?'

"Be more careful next time," said Hinata before returning to her work.

"Hai sister" said Hanabi.

……………

Kumi leaned back working on other inventions. It had been a long time since she did not.

"Mom" Tamika; her three year old came in. her red eyes resting on her mother.

"What is it dear?" Kumi stopped to look at her youngest daughter.

"Where is dad?" she asked.

"He is still working with the Hokage," said Kumi.

Tamika, named after Tamiko, looked at the ground. She was used to seeing her parents together. It was such odd concept to have them working so far from each other.

"Can I help?" she asked and she always did.

"Of course dear, would you take out some boxes out from under the bed?"

"Hai!" she said cheerily before starting to pull the boxes out.

Kumi looked at her for a moment and smiled. Some years after losing her sister Tamiko she got Tamika. They looked very alike, she had seen for some old pictures that she found on her sister's old room. Kumi was a woman of science, she wasn't one to believe in reincarnation but everyday more and more did Tamika resemble her sister. That scared her a little but she reminded herself that Tamiko never gave hurt to her unless there was a purpose or a good reason; such as make her stronger or saving Mina.

"Ehhh! Spider!" the little spider crawled out and ran for the door. Kumi opened it for it to leave.

"Ahh! Spider!" then a stump was heard "Eeee! Help!" cried Maiya as the spider crawled under her clothes.

Kumi giggled a little before going to help Maiya.

……After the removal of the Spider……

"Let's kill it," said Maiya with a shoe ready to strike it.

"…" Tamika tapped at the bug in the jar that had holes on the top.

"I will take it outside later," said Kumi placing the container on a shelf where Tamika would not be able to reach it.

Maiya just glared at the small spider before standing and going for the door.

"Maiya, how did you get hurt?" Kumi asked not failing to see the light uncomfortable movement of Maiya's shoulder.

"Training" said Maiya.

"You…" but then Kumi shook her head "be more careful Maiya"

"Hai" said Maiya as she left.

'What is she hiding; she avoided my eyes, why? It has been really long since she doesn't do that' thought Kumi sitting again before sighing.

"Are you okay mom?" asked Tamika.

"I am fine dear, just a little tired," said Kumi 'I can't be getting old' she thought looking at Tamika and then remembering she was a few months away from being a grandmother 'Kami' she slapped her forehead.

…………

Kakashi and Iruka carried some boxes toward the buildings basement to be stored; the records of the last year missions. They had made quite the profit for themselves and the nation. It was always like that with wars for them.

"I guess we won't be going to mission for a while" said Iruka as he placed one of the boxes on its rightful place.

"Hm" Kakashi looked up from his book "oh yeah" he said before going back to readying 'we all have to start training more, hopefully Kumi won't break my bones'

………Konoha……….

Naruto arrived with his guard of ANBU. The gates of Konoha did not seem as big as when he first left for one of his most unforgettable missions, when he was just a child. He saw Kurenai walk towards him before handing him a scroll.

"It just arrived and was dressed specifically for you," she said.

"Is urgent that I read it?" he asked as he opened and saw the Uzumaki clan mark at the beginning "You may go home" he said to his guards, not that he needed them to start with.

"I am guessing yes," said Kurenai as they walked towards the Hokage building.

Uzumaki Naruto, 

Once the day for the attack on the Akatsuki at the land of earth and rain is close I shall come a few days early to Konoha. I expect a good treatment from Konoha towards my companions. Our transportation won't be available to anyone but our group but it will also remain outside of Konohagakure. I see that the Raikage has thought ahead of this and started to place train tracks for what I hope will be a train. Up until now I am satisfied for our temporal alliance. I haven't seen any hostages under your hands. I shall send a similar letter to our allies, including one to the Kazekage about Kakuo's progress for which I am almost as proud as yours. 

Uzumaki Kushina. 

PS. I want grandchildren by the time I get there. 

"Is there something wrong?" asked Kurenai when he stopped and looked at the letter sickly.

"In your dreams" he closed the letter before Kurenai raised her eyebrows "everything is fine" said Naruto "she was just placing some terms before we met for the battle. Nothing that will truly bother us"

"Just that?" asked Kurenai.

He showed her the P.S. note with a twitching eyebrow.

Kurenai sighed, as she looked at the sky 'I can't blame her'. Her own child was still young and would not be going into the battle but Kurenai was going. She understood Kushina perfectly.

...Tulip Village (in the sky)...

"I am bored," said Yuko as she leaned against the door of a training room. All the other rooms were being occupied. Everyone trained no stop for the day of the battle, at least those who wanted to go. The rest mostly made more Vitadromes and worked on the village. Rei and Yori sat next to Yuko. They watched Hoshi carry a tray with food and drinks.

"You are so sweet," said Rei as she reached for one of the drinks.

Hoshi pulled them away from their reach.

"Let me guess; they are for the great Kushina and her star student" said Yuko stretching her legs.

"I think she needs it more than us," said Yori "she has been training there with Kakuo for hours"

"So" she said standing over Hoshi and taking one of the cups.

"Hey!" he screamed before the hall shook and all the tray contents went to fall on Yuko's lap.

"Hot!" she cried pushing the hot contents from the bowls off her.

"It came from inside" said Rei before Yori stepped forwards and opened the metal gate. They stepped inside into the darkness. Lights flickered before they saw Kushina's body resting against a smashed metal wall. Kakuo was right next to her checking her pulse.

"What did you do to her!" shouted Yuko running towards them. She pushed Kakuo aside and started to shake her aunt.

"Hey!" snapped Kushina removing Yuko's hands off her "that really hurts"

"What..." there was shock on Yuko's face that was quickly replaced by anger "What do you mean by that! I was worried about you!"

"Worry only about you Yuko" said Kushina leaning against a piece of the wall that wasn't destroyed "there is no need to worry about me" she said grimly as she carried herself out of the room. Once outside her straight form bended on pain. She took a few deep breaths before moving on.

"I guess we can train now," said Rei before Hoshi stomped on her foot and ran off after Kushina.

"Kushina-sama!" he shouted after her.

"What happened?" asked Yori at seeing Kakuo shake.

She wrapped her arms around her before her face turned pale "I can't...can't remember," she said before picking her rod and leaving for the door.

"Freak" Yuko said loud enough for her to hear. Then Kakuo ran, and ran until she reached her room and locked herself.

"Why do you dislike her so much?" asked Rei.

"Why shouldn't I?" said Yuko "her existence is a threat to everyone. I don't get why Kushina just didn't kill her"

Both Rei and Yori just looked at her with frowns.

"What?" she exclaimed.

Rei just shook her head in misbelieve as Yori kept a serious and not too happy face.

"It seems the war has changed you a lot Yuko-sama," said Ume.

"If you haven't seen anything of importance on your visions then don't bother talking," said Yuko.

"I just saw Kushina hurt walking towards her room and Kakuo upset going into her own room. What did you tell her this time?" said Ume standing forwards.

"That isn't your business. Why don't you just go play with your dolls?" said Yuko forwards as well and looking down on Ume.

"If you mean my boo do dolls then it won't be any good for you" Ume smiled before Yori took hold of her arm.

"Don't" said Yori then he whispered to Ume "I will explain later"

She nodded before both of them left.

"What a little bitch" said Yuko "Minoru should teach her better"

"What's wrong with you?" said Rei before leaving the princess of Airwaves alone.

"There is nothing wrong with me" she whispered to herself "Nothing"

Kushina kept the door closed as she undressed and tried to heal herself. She found it almost impossible. She sighed once the pain finally started to reduce. Red marks remained along her abdomen and arms. She would not be able to train Kakuo for a few days.

"How do I even dare train that girl anymore?" she asked herself. She bathed and then looked at herself on the mirror after getting into new clothes.

"Do you need anything Kushina-sama" asked Hoshi from outside her door.

"Something to eat would be good" she called as she sat on her bed exhausted "and get Kakuo something too"

"Hai!" he said glad to be able to help.

Kushina stood up again, still in pain, and went to her metal desk. She had a window that gave her a good view of the Tulip village. She smiled at seeing its construction almost finish. There was just a little more for everyone. At comparison of how those people were being treated by the nations, it was a heaven in the clouds for them. She smiled forgetting about her pain.

"Kushina?"

"Come in" she said before Daisuke entered with her food on a tray "And Hoshi?"

"He had a class with his mother. I already took some food to Kakuo" he said sitting on another chair. He handed her the tray

"Thank you" said Kushina placing it on her desk.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"A little hurt" said Kushina "I am not young anymore, haven't been in a long time"

Daisuke suddenly started to laugh. He saw her questioning look "you look much younger than you really are. Since you stopped doing 'who knows what you were doing' you have gained some of your youth back"

'Thank my son' she thought "you won't get anything from me," she warned.

"I know, I know" he said waving his hands in front of himself "if I did my grandfather would emerge from the grave and pull me with him for doing something to his best blacksmith apprentice"

"Daisuke" said Kushina touching his cheek. He pulled back with a smile.

"You got more important things to worry about Kushina" Daisuke said "Like you cause, your students, your family and your health"

Kushina closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "Please leave then"

"Of course" he said standing. He left and she placed her hands on her face. She hoped she had not made a mad face or sad. Recently she felt like she could not trust her face or her heart. To be alone for so many years...She remembered Susumu with sadness and now she thought almost alike about Daisuke.

'A patch for the heart' she thought bitterly of how she almost used him as well 'bad Kushina'

…………

Though she was more than upset, Kakuo ate the food brought to her by Daisuke. She had to admit; in those times, they had great food. To think that she found more enjoyment on eating than before made her realize just how much she had changed in those past years. Once she thought that looks were all and nothing at the same time. Even so growing with beautiful people all around her, she could not help to observe Gaara. She already missed him.

Yuko's commentaries on her mind were nothing at comparison of her dreams to be with him at the end of the war. She swore to herself almost everyday to do her best. Kushina made fun of her a few times because of that 'I guess someone like her has never fallen in love' she thought wrongly. That thought brought to her curiosity about Kushina's son; the Hokage.

She saw it on a picture Kushina kept with her on her notes, in that picture he had been a kid. Yet she had never dared to ask her about him. When she saw him, he looked so different from the one of the photo. Still he held a similar spark on his eyes as Kushina; that being the only thing that assured her that he was her son. She started to wonder about their story.

"Naruto" she smiled at the name "could she have chosen the name?" she wondered out loud. He seemed like a good friend to Gaara. Maybe when the final battle came she could befriend him and learn about her teacher.

……Konoha……

Hinata smiled when Kurenai told her about Kushina's personal message towards Naruto. Kurenai left towards home after the message being delivered. Hinata was already on her way to see Naruto to see how things had gone. She stood outside his door as he ranted with Tsunade. She screamed at him and he screamed back.

"BUT she is right Naruto" said Tsunade more calmed "You ought to have at least one child. Your father came from the Uchiha clan as the first of your kekke genkai and just think how long it will be before another Chikirigan is generated"

"I will not have a child to just be a shinobi weapon," said Naruto slamming his hand on the desk "I will not have a child in time of war. I WILL have a child when I see fit to have one. If he or she wishes to go to battle that will be their decision when a war comes"

"What about Hinata?" Tsunade asked before Hinata knocked. She didn't want Naruto trying to find an answer for something even she was undecided.

'Children' she thought already seeing a blond head or two with bright blue eyes and smiles as bright as a summer day.

"Ehm, hello Hinata" Naruto said wondering just how much had she heard 'well she heard the last part to the least' he thought.

"Hi Naruto, Tsunade-sama" she said. Tsunade smile at her as she went to sit back behind her desk.

"Let's go eat something," said Naruto taking her hand and running for the door with her.

Hinata smiled at Tsunade as she left.

…….Ichiraku Ramen restaurant…………

Naruto slurped the noodles in as fast as he could; as least to not get a word out. Hinata watched him amusedly wondering if he wanted to evade the subject so much. She took her delightful time eating.

"Eh…" she giggled once he could eat no more. Bowls stood on piles at his sides as he rubbed his belly. He gave a burp before a light blush crossed his face "Sorry" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's alright," she said as he caught glance of her only empty bowl. She had tried to start on another one but found that just looking at him made her feel full "So the rail road tracks are already at our borders?"

"Em, hai" he said before taking a more serious look "It would be wise to send exploring teams for the battle territory"

"You are sending the Inuzuka," said Hinata.

"Some of them" said Naruto "and Kiba's team as well; they might not be Inuzuka but they were trained by the best"

"You want to give them a chance to become Jounin," said Hinata with a smile before jumping to hug him.

"Ah…" Naruto was a little shock. Recently they had been both so serious.

"…" Hinata didn't let go for a while "I think the same as you, I want to wait for our children, for them to be safe and grow happy like they should"

Naruto wore a soft smile as made her look at him in the eyes. He should a have known that she would understand. She had grown with so much expected of her and he had grown with so little expected from him when what both had really wanted was to be acknowledged as just them.

……………….Hyuuga Estate…………

"MINA!" Tamika ran towards her older sister and hugged her "How is the baby going?" she asked as she touched Mina's belly.

"He is good" said Mina as Neji picked Tamika on his shoulders.

"So I guess you will look after her for a while," said Kakashi ready to take his leave.

"Ehm… Kakashi?" Mina called.

He turned around and with a smile said "Yes?"

"May I have a word with you?" said Mina before Neji sent her a curious look.

"Of course" he said to his stepdaughter.

They walked around the walls that surrounded the Hyuuga Estate. They stopped by an alley.

"Are you or my mother going to the battle?" she asked directly.

Kakashi tilted his head "Yeah why?"

"Don't go," she told him "At least you should stay…or my mother"

"You are worried for Uyeda and Tamika" Kakashi understood. Since she had not really meant her father by blood she didn't want her siblings to go without him or Kumi.

"And my own" she said, "I know you would take good care of him"

"Your…" he rethought about it 'you don't want them to be raised just as clan members, you want a true family for them' his thoughts flowed easily for her to read on his eyes.

"Hai" she said.

Kakashi sighed, "I am afraid I no longer have a saying on that," said Kakashi "Our names have already been added to the list and unless you come up with a better reason it won't be changed"

Mina's eyes became thoughtful. Even though she was close to Naruto he would never leave matters as that be changed by her personal feelings, shinobi's weren't suppose to be like that, at least those of her rank. She would just have to deal with it.

………

"Is Mina going to hurt daddy?" asked Tamika to Neji as they sat on the courtyard.

"No" said Neji as they just sat looking at the melting snow.

"Because every time mom says 'we need to talk' daddy ends up sleeping outside with his dogs," said Tamika before a twitching smile appeared on Neji's face.

……….Days later on the Land of Earth…………

"Wooo! Faster!" cried Tamae as she rode on Akamaru with her sensei following close behind.

"We have to wait for the others," said Kiba making Akamaru stop at a branch.

"Aww" Tamae got down and leaned against the trunk "they will take so long"

"You are not showing a very Jounin attitude," said Kiba with a smile.

"Sorry sensei" she as they waited.

A few minutes later Nobu and Kichiro reached them.

"Why does she get to ride Akamaru?" Kichiro said before handing her a bunch of herbs.

"Ehh…thanks?" she said starting to sort through them to see which would be more useful.

"Don't mention it" said Kichiro "you should be doing that instead of screaming like crazy 'Woo'"

'I knew it was too good to be true' thought Nobu.

"Let's get moving," said Kiba.

Kiba was glad to have sometime with his team. For the last months, he had been more involved with Team Moon Side, their training and their friendship. He had seen them grow those last years; looking at his students with great expectations and worries about losing them so young. Though they were greater on skill, something remained the same.

"Hey!" Kichiro snatched his map on work from Tamae. She was better now at hiding her sadness from him and the infatuation that his jealousy created on her.

"Sorry" she said rolling her eyes before moving taking his bag and moving it next to his sleeping bag. Just as she always did with their missions outside. She did the same for Nobu, their sensei and herself. She sat opposite from him on the camp. They were unable to do a campfire once in the enemy's land.

Kiba had Akamaru near him. He signaled the nindog to sit by Tamae. It was cold on the land of Earth. The mountains guided strong winds downwards, so cold from the snow covered tops. The forest space they had found was not far from Iwakagure. They would only go around the village, map it, study it and then go back to Konohagakure.

"We should a have gone farther, to a cave at least" said Nobu to his sensei.

Kiba looked at the blue haired boy. They were in the open for an attack but neither him or Akamaru could sense others nearby, not even underground could they attack them.

"Just worry about resting" said Kiba just as Nobu had been taking a scroll out to place data of the flora and fauna. Nobu obeyed, ignoring the fact that he was on his final test to become a Jounin with the rest of his team.

"Goodnight" said Tamae snuggling against Akamaru's back fur and falling sleep fast.

'She was that tired?' thought Kiba surprised that she had not showed it at all.

"Night" Nobu yawned getting inside his bag and then falling sleep within a few minutes.

Kiba who had been looking over Kichiro's map on work sensed him stare at the sleeping Tamae. He was losing patience with the boy. They could have such good teamwork but Kichiro always created odd and uncomfortable moments with Tamae. It was no secret she liked him, but he always pushed her away. Using crueler words more and more when he didn't think Kiba could hear him or was around.

"What are you afraid about? That she will step on your heart as you have on hers for years?" Kiva spoke. Kichiro remained unmoved, his eye still on Tamae "I know you won't deny it, you saved her life after all and…" Kichiro looked towards his sensei; his right eye socket covered by a patch that stuck to his skin so it would not be a bother. Kichiro always kept his blond hair over that side of his face. Everyone knew he had saved Tamae and for the prize of his eye.

"She doesn't want me" he said simply 'She is always looking for guys…and she still…' "She has feelings for Hiroshi. Even after he became such a freak"

Kiba sighed, "so you won't fight for her?"

Kichiro's face turned red. He had received the talk from his sensei and since then he had not heard him talk about something so…personal "What would you know sensei" he tried to not scream, "you sleep with a different woman almost every night. You got nothing to tell me about this, I won't listen, I won't do as you say, I…" he stopped at catching Kiba's side smile.

"It's because I miss a woman, me and Shino miss a pair of vixens from Suna. It is bad when one is so lonely. It must be even worst for Tamae at having you so close and then be insulted over stupidities. Why else do you think she keeps looking for someone kind, like Hiroshi used to be, to love her? Soon she will forget about their relation; there is no doubt about it. Maybe by then you will be brave enough to tell her how you feel about her" to close the conversation he went back to looking at Kichiro's map.

Kichiro observed his sensei. He wondered if he had lied about the woman from Suna. He knew it had been the truth. He looked at Tamae again. He traced the edge of his eye patch. She had sewed it for him out of special herbs that would keep his skin and heal the inside better with time. He lied down, loosing sight of her as he closed his eyes.

………_.Flashback, 3 years ago………_

"_What do you want" he demanded to know as she entered the hospital room. His head laid on the pillow, most of it bandaged over his right side. _

_He saw her tremble with his only eye as she approached. Her tears were hitting the room. With her, she carried a basket full of herbs. The ones she had been collecting at the edge of the village when she was attacked and he had saved her, thus coming to the loss of his eye. _

"_I… am sorry," she said "I should a…"_

"_Shut up" he hissed with a glare "you are giving me a headache" _

_She went forwards digging on her basket and taking out a plant. She served water and powdered the flower of the plant with a small stone. She added it before trying to make him take it. _

"_Yuk!" he pushed the glass away "that tastes horrible! Take your useless trash somewhere else Tamae! I am not one of your lovers who are in great need of aphrodisiacs to like you!"_

_She gave a step back. She placed the glass on the stand and left. Once she was gone, he took the glass and drank the mean tasting water. His headache was gone in a few seconds. He looked at it with resent. _

"_Your operation will be in a few hours Kichiro, you better rest" said his sensei coming into the room "hm, and I thought Tamae would be here," he said taking the glass from him. Kichiro knew that his sensei could smell the remainder of the flower on the glass. He knew that Tamae had been there not long ago._

_Just as his sensei said, his operation started a few hours later. They were going to clean away his useless broken eye and cure the hole so it wouldn't be infected. _

"_You are…ready?" asked Nobu as he was carried on the hospital bed. _

"_I will be fine," said Kichiro as the anesthesia started to take effect on him. He was hell scared. _

_During the operation, he was barely awake. He could not feel a thing. However, he continued to observe. He wondered how he could explore every land with just one eye as his most reliable tool. He heard a door opening; some ones walking towards him. He looked at Ino and then at Tamae. He watched Ino handing something to the doctors and then talking. He could not hear and his vision blurred. _

"_My medicines are not useless" he heard Tamae say._

_When he woke up Tamae was the first person he saw. She held a mirror for him with a smile. He looked at the smooth patch over his empty socket. _

"_It was made with a secret technique of our clan so you just know," said Rokuro from the door. _

"_Brother" Tamae gave him a glare. _

"_Just telling the truth" said Rokuro before leaving to find his team. _

"_Your have a brother? And from Team 1 of all?" he asked. _

"_Ehm, yeah" said Tamae "more like step brother"_

"_Oh" he said creating a moment of silence _

"_I…" both of them tried to speak at the same time. _

"_Thanks, I guess you do know well of this stuff" he said pointing at the patch "before it felt really...wrong, as if I was sweating in the inside and…"_

"_It was like that. I made it from herbs that will keep it fresh and clean, it will kill any bacteria or infection…"she was sitting before his bed "the doctors said that it was good so they recommend you to wear it"_

_It was one of those times in which they smiled at each other. A day neither ever forgot. _

………_end of flash back………_

"I am just saying its kind of unfair" said Kichiro "how come Hanabi and Maiya get to stay in the village as the rest of their team goes on to the battle"

"They are needed there in case Hinata or Mina don't make it back," Said Nobu

"brother and Kimi don't mind," said Tamae "they understand"

"I don't mean it like that," said Kichiro "I mean, I think they may want to go to battle instead of staying as replacements. It would be better if they just went with their sisters and protected them so they would be able to get back"

"Still Hanabi or Maiya could die," said Kiba stopping their walking disguised before the great wall that surrounded Iwagakure "Tamae and Kichiro go around the left. Nobu you follow me. We will meet at the other side in two days. Be careful and collect as much information as you can" he took off followed by Nobu an Akamaru.

"Sensei, was that wise?' asked Nobu.

"They have to learn how to get along," said Kiba as he went on scanning every inch of the surroundings.

………

Tamae jumped below every now and then picking some plants and writing notes on a notebook. Some of them would be useful as food, others as medicine, and others as poison. Kichiro jumped higher and higher with his map unrolled and drawing every important point and landmark that could be useful for Konoha and their allies. They went on restless. From now and then they would look at each other and act as if they really did not care. At night, she kept away from him. Both dedicated to their work in silence.

The second day came and they stopped to eat at midday. Tamae drank of a tea that made her face twist with bitterness. Kichiro couldn't help to laugh at her. Suddenly she had him by the neck and pouring down his throat the tea.

"It will give you a strength bust for some hours," she said before getting more and drinking it fast.

Kichiro coughed, already learned the lesson, he did not say more about the other strange foods she ate.

They went on. He was surprised by how awake he felt. Her tea truly worked. They met with their sensei and showed him the completed records of their exploration.

'I will put them together like that more often' he thought not sensing any tension between them. They headed back to Konoha.

……Konohagakure gates………

It was nightfall when they got back. There was no one to welcome team 4 back to Konoha. Not that they expected someone. Kiba dismissed them before taking the ground information to the Hokages. With nothing else, to do team four went to eat something, preferably warm after the cold weather on the land of Earth. Ramen, though not one of their favorite, was their election. In the restaurant, they found team 3. They did not look too happy. Satu seemed to want to eat the table with one bite. Aki kept more silent, he did not even seem to want to move. Tama just looked annoyed, when he usually just kept a neutral look.

"Something happened?" asked Nobu sitting with them. His team decided to follow.

"Yeah" said Aki "All members of team 7 are now Jounin"

"They were given a special mission to steal maps from the land of Rain. They returned this morning and immediately turned into Jounin" said Satu "It wasn't enough that Maeko became Jounin before all of us but Yasuo? He is a freak of nature and Hiroshi…how could they even consider…" she looked at Tamae.

"Ranks don't say much, just how those who run the village think of your level of skill. Team 7 has been trained by the Hokage and everyone knows that those who are trained by the Hokages always turn to be some of the best…at least on the eyes of the public," said Nobu.

"If it is like that then it was quite unfair. All of us should have the same kind of training," said Kichiro "I admit team 7 is strong and smart but they concentrate on information and protection, for them to be Jounin is not a big deal, they won't be getting that many good missions, we shouldn't really care for them"

Then they heard laughter.

"Hey guys!" Maeko entered into their boot "would you like to celebrate with us?" she asked before looking towards her team accompanied by team 6 and team 5.

"Why?" asked Satu suspicious of Maeko.

"Because I got good news" she said to team 4 mostly "Yasuo tell them"

Yasuo sighed "I was looking around the Hokages' office when I heard Naruto-sensei tell your sensei that team 4 had passed their last exam and from tomorrow on will be moved to the Jounin level"

"AH!" Tamae jumped from her seat and hugged Kichiro and Nobu. Kichiro and Nobu had forgotten their ranting at hearing those words.

"Are you serious?" asked Nobu.

"Of course" said Yasuo.

"I can't believe it!" then Tamae noticed she was hugging Kichiro and he was turning red "em, sorry" she said letting go before standing and walking towards Hiroshi.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Hiroshi asked her in the kindest voice he could master. His scary looks no longer made her be afraid of him.

She nodded before saying to her team "see you tomorrow guys" then they were gone.

"Is it me or this room just got colder?" said Maeko closing her jacket's zipper.

Nobu looked at Kichiro. He gulped before scooting away a little.

Yasuo yawned before sitting.

"Would you bring another table please?" Maeko asked from the waitress who nodded.

After the other table was brought, they all sat and ordered.

"It is being debated whether or not let your teams become Jounin as well. You have been going to a few missions and been successful but nothing of that much risk" said Yasuo with his head against the table. He seemed really tired.

"At last we get some good news," said Satu.

"Our sensei had been quite absent recently" said Kano.

"Yours is about to have another baby and mine has just gotten married, why do you think they are so absent" said Sora.

"Sick" said Taro placing a hand over Sora's shoulder. Maeko gave no attention to her ex-boyfriend.

The food was brought in.

"At least…" said Sen; Sasuke's star student "we will be all going to the battle. Maybe then all suspicion of us not been ready to be Jounin will be cleared"

"I guess we could wait some more" said Kuri.

"Those who fail to show their worthiness to be Jounin on battle will die" said Kano

"Thanks for sharing that enlighten thought," said Kanaye not feeling hungry anymore.

"I say we will all survive," said Sora.

"Don't be so light headed" said Satu to her younger sister.

"Sometimes all one needs is believe" said Maeko standing and then picking Yasuo by his jacket "wake up!" she shook him.

"Ehm…yeah" he said straightening.

"We will see you guys later," said Maeko as they left. She did not want to stay and hear more talk about death.

"What's with her?" asked Satu.

"Their mission wasn't easy," said Kuri "Hiroshi was the only who would talk about it"

"He was the only one who had the guts to do so," said Kano "they killed a few shinobi"

"Big deal!" cried Taro.

"Gennin" said Sen, for once his smile fell "they had to kill Gennin. They weren't going to but they just kept on trying"

"I bet Hiroshi actually enjoyed it," said Satu.

"No, it was Maeko who…" Kuri looked saddened "she hurt one really bad… and then…Hiroshi said she had mercy on him and ended the Gennin's pain"

"Kami" Sora; Maeko was her best friend. She could not believe it.

"From there it supposedly went down to just eliminating any shinobi on their way to escape" said Sen "they truly deserve to be Jounin. They have built a reputation that will come to be very helpful during the battle"

"They will be feared and also be measure targets" said Nobu "…they should stay"

"It's too late. The list cannot be changed unless there is a true good reason for them to be excluded from the battle. Their being there will be an advantage for us," said Kanaye

"But by being bait; that isn't right!" said Taro louder

"We all are bait; by being younger but they are just a bigger bait" said Aki

There was a long moment of silence. No one ate. It was a horrible thought but they knew it was all part of being a shinobi.

"Suddenly I don't want to be a Jounin" said Sora

"You will be still being going. There is no way out of it," said Tama

"Don't even dare talk about finding a way out. The village is full of spies from the Hokages. They are not after us but any infiltrating enemy but still they could hear…and who knows then what," said Satu.

"They…they are the Hokages, it wouldn't be anything serious" said Kichiro

"Like been seen as weaklings, or traitors, cowards, or shameful? I think that is serious enough. We have dedicated our lives to this. We can't back down now," said Taro

…..

Maeko helped Yasuo to get to his bed. She took his temperature and left some pills and water next to his nightstand.

"You just had to push yourself to the limit by using that jutsu," she said sitting on a chair and picking a magazine from the table.

"It worked," he mumbled from his bed.

"Yeah but at what prize, your brain can only take so much information at the time Yasuo. You are still a human being, not a computer," said Maeko with a frown.

"Whatever, I will be fine tomorrow," said Yasuo.

"Idiot" she said once she heard him snore.

………

Hiroshi had walked Tamae home. Unlike in the past he did not kiss her or tell her he loved her.

"I am sorry," he said breaking their relation.

"I understand," said Tamae with a smile "I was hoping I would be the one to do it"

"Friends?" he asked.

"I guess so," she said before going inside.

After that, he walked around Konohagakure with no real purpose of direction. He visited every other area of the village of which he had been curious about. He wondered how Yasuo was doing.

"Hey" a shadow stood by an alley.

Hiroshi was curious "hey, what are you doing here so late" he asked the girl.

"Just hanging out for a while" she stepped out of the shadows. She wore a large coat that reached her knees and wore a pair of light framed glasses "and you?"

"Just walking" he said guessing she was an Aburame.

…………Days later…………

Every afternoon Naruto finished his Hokage work. He did not take free time. He took some time walking down to the edge of the village before going into the new weaponry workshop of Konoha. In there, every time, he met Tenten and Yasuo. They worked the metal with the technique that Kushina Uzumaki had taught them. Yasuo had gone to his sensei when older to learn more from him. Besides them, a few others were learning to make the weapons. Konoha would be supplying many of their allies with weapons that could cut through the monster Pein and his followers had created. Naruto himself had gone back to Suna and other allies and taught his technique of blacksmith to a few.

Naruto activated his Chikirigan and started to make at least twenty weapons at the same time. Yasuo was making more complicated weapons, tricky and smart for every need that had been seen for the battle. Tenten asides from making weapons made protective suits. Not long ago they had received a chemical and the formula to make the suits from the Revolution. All other of their allies had received it as well. It was all work and preparing and only a few months were left.

….

The sound of drums echoed on the Hyuuga grounds, children smiled as they played them. The ones chosen for the battle to come moved to the rhythm of the beat, as they also followed Neji. They left a good space between each other as they followed the same pattern. Hinata instructed the women into her own style. Some of her techniques she was unable to teach them for only she had the flexibility needed to utilize them. Hanabi was there as well and pretty much learning every technique her sister had.

Hanabi was surprised. She had trained a lot with her older sister but had not seen all of her techniques.

"Hanabi" and she always called her to give examples.

Hinata and she took the fighting position. In an entrancing movement, Hinata had placed the tip of her hand on Hanabi's top of where her heart beat. She made a quick motion with her hand as if puncturing it. She never touched Hanabi; she was just giving a demonstration.

"A sharp Juken should give the enemy a heart attack or at least place them in enough pain so that they can't defend or fight. Its excellent for capturing but only use it on those who seem to know worth capturing"

Hanabi looked over where Neji was teaching. She could distinctively hear the rustle of the clothes. She could tell, and she was sure Neji could also, who was doing better and who was doing worst. However, she was not going to the battle she would need to be strong. Hotaka would be staying from the battle. He was not trusted and Hinata knew Hanabi could take care of him if he tried anything against them.

"Let's try what we have learned," said Hinata before Hanabi faced her on battle position again.

"Sister?" Hinata took a different fighting stand. Unlike the Hyuuga stand, she held no form. A random posture for fighting but like the normal Hyuuga technique she kept calm, almost relaxed.

Hinata charged, not open palmed but fisted and pulled back. She made slow movement with legs in circles when she stopped before Hanabi. She heard her take a deep breath, her fists came fast hitting Hanabi on the stomach. There was no Juken on the attack. Hanabi realized this was the how fighters from the enemy side would be like. The other Hyuuga's understood as well.

"From now on!" Hinata made the Hyuuga men stop, Neji looked at her with a frown "we shall create our own style, individually. The Juken is our base but is up to us to add more to it. There is always space for improvement"

Mina was sitting by a flowering tree. She was smiling. The Hyuuga had always been so traditional and now Hinata was brining them out of that tradition, or at least fusing a new thought into it. She watched Hanabi stand and take a pose that did not belong to the Juken. She charged towards Hinata and jumped. She was lighter than her older sister was, the air was her battle space but there had always been so little chance to use it. She kicked trying to hit Hinata's head. Hinata used her hand to catch Hanabi's foot before flipping her in the air and then helping her land.

"You go Hinata!" shouted Mina.

Hanabi looked at her foot. If she had been the enemy, she knew that the only thing that would, a have hurt was not going to be the ground. She saw Hinata had many openings to use normal or advanced Juken. It was truly something new but not hard to grasp.

There was some excited whispering about techniques and methods Hyuuga had always wanted to improve or incorporate into their style. It was something revolutionary. The elders stood at the side shocked but not disappointed, for exception of the one that was on Hotaka's side. Hinata had already made a great addition to the clan's strength.

"Do not fear to try"

…………Months later............

They were two months away from the battle. Shinobi were starting to move towards the battlefield.

"Ha!" Mina ran with her arm pulled back. She jerked her body back, using her arms as support on the ground, to then send an arch kick at Hinata.

"Time out!" shouted Hinata.

"I am going," said Mina before going to pick her little baby from Neji. Tomi (red) clung to his mother with his little arms. Mina sat next to Neji before uncovering her breast and feeding her baby.

Hinata could not help her smile at seeing her cousin look for any man that may try getting a better look of his wife.

"Hey happy parents" said Naruto arriving to the Hyuuga estate "Hinata" he said before kissing her cheek.

"Hokage" she smiled as one of her fingers played with her marriage ring. The wedding was planed for after the final battle.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked before showing them a basket he had been carrying.

"Ready" said Neji showing him the basket they had readied.

"Maiya, Hanabi!" Mina called finishing feeding her baby. He had fallen sleep and he would not wake up no matter how much sound they made. He was deaf but neither Neji or Mina seemed to be bothered. Tomi had left his eyes barely open like so many people did when they slept. His eyes were red like his mothers; he was the heir of the Tsukyuga.

"Here" said Maiya as she, Hanabi and the rest of team 1 came forwards.

"Hokage-sama" Rokuro and Kimi bowed lightly.

"Let's forget about titles for today," said Naruto with a smile.

"Hai!" they said with cheer.

They all walked into a grass field. There were many holes covered with grass so they had to be careful. Kumi had trained Naruto for his Jounin exams so long ago in the same field. Some of their friends were already there. Rin and Kurenai were fighting over how to cook the meat. Iruka sat on the grass playing with his kid; Amida; the boy was his father's reflection. He and Rin had waited long enough for one.

Kurenai's daughter; Asumaka; a perfect combination of her parents went to team 1. She was about to become part of a Gennin team and had so many question.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura waved for them to come over "Look!" she pointed at Momotaro who was trying to meditate next to her father under the shadow of a tree.

"Wow" said Naruto before looking at the baby girl awake and looking at him from Sakura's arms "hey there Sakuraku (child of Sakura)" said Naruto starting to make funny faces. Sakuraku laughed at his faces "she really likes me!"

"She is just a baby, she doesn't know any better," said Shikamaru behind him.

"I thought you would be here later. Since you take naps as long as the ones Shikataka takes," said Naruto with a smile as Temari brought out from the Kangaroo bag Shikamaru carried a baby. The baby girl slept soundly.

"Whatever" Shikamaru said sitting on the grass "give" he said to Temari before she handed the little baby girl to him. Temari shook her head not believing he was so protective of her.

"He is sure a great example of how to not get into trouble," said Ino who was sitting next to Sakura. She had no baby, she and Sai had decided to wait as Hinata and Naruto, Tenten and Lee for the war to be over. Suddenly they felt the ground shake every second or so.

"Are we there yet?" asked Chouji. He was loaded with bags of baby stuff and food.

"We are here," said Maemi as she carried the two Akimichi babies, both of them boys.

"Aw come here little meat ball" Said aunt Ino taking one of them "Yoshimitsu, right?"

"Nope" said Shikamaru "that's Yoshiyuki"

"How can you tell he difference?" said Ino looking from one of the identical twins to the other.

"One is a little bigger than the other," said Sai as he, Kiba, Shino, Lee and Tenten pulled on some ropes against teams 3 to 7. The teens refused to pass their free day, the only one before the battle, with their senseis. They wanted to go drinking, though they were not old enough, dance and have fun according to their age.

"Just look at them fume" said Kumi as she, Tsunade, Kakashi, Uyeda and Tamika arrived.

"You are free to go to the woods but don't do anything I would have to punish for" said Tsunade.

"That narrows it to all that is fun," Maeko whispered.

"Be here to eat in time," said Rin.

"Hai" a few of the teens sat around while others were discrete at getting to the forest.

"Just think that some day yours will be like that," said Tsunade before the new parents looked at their children critically.

"Over my dead body!" Mina said hugging her little Tomi. They all laughed preferring to forget that it might just be like that. The next day Tsunade and others would be moving to the battlefield.


	20. War to the End

Chapter 20: War to the End

It was a cold day. Again, winter was at their door. Naruto as almost everyone else was looking up. There was a large figure passing over Konohagakure.

"She is here," he said to himself before hurrying to the gates of the village.

Team Moon side was there to see her arrival. In two days, they would be departing to the land of rain and the land of Earth. They waited as they heard the landing of the ship at a far distance. It was a while before they saw some shadows move from among the trees. The night was one in their walk, not only ninjas could become one with that. In the front Kushina walked with all the calm of the world. She wore the Revolutionaries clothes style; underneath tight black suit and white lose clothes. At her sides two large black dogs walked. The hell summoning were been held back by leashes that Kushina held. More shadows came into the light.

"Yuko" Kiba whispered to himself once the princess of Airwaves made her appearance close behind her aunt. She was looking serious. Kiba thought it was all an act but when she looked up at him, he saw deep emptiness.

Closer to Kushina was Kakuo. She was looking more than strong, she looked commanding and smart. Following were Kushina's seconds in command; Katana, Takara, and Daisuke. Shino spotted Rei who was close to her mother. Behind to the end were Yori, Minoru and his sister Ume. Then just as they those were the last ones, they saw Hoshi, with his mother and father; Luna and Kyo.

Naruto smiled at the boy and gave an understanding look at the parents to assure them that were welcome as well.

"I wonder how many woke up with your racket," said Naruto to his mother as she approached.

She smiled mother like and said, "So….where is that grandchild I asked you for"

"Ehm…no" he said making quotes with his fingers "not ready"

"Hm" she looked towards Hinata but addressed her son "if you say so" then she changed the topic "when do we leave?"

"Two days" he said wondering about the 'we'

"Enough time to get ahead" said Kushina before looking at her seconds in command "goes back to the ship and get to the meeting place with the rest"

"Hai" Said Katana, Takara and Daisuke

"Keep a good eye on Kushina, Rei," said Katana to her daughter.

Rei nodded. Takara gave a similar message to her son Yori and Daisuke whispered something to Yuko to lift her spirits. It kind of worked as she gave a faint smile at Kiba.

"We would like to take the train with you" said Kushina "and meet with your other allies, if you wish you could place some of your equipments and resources to be transported in our ships"

'Ships…so she does have more' "we are well of space mother, thank you anyways"

"So polite, what did you do to him Hinata?" Kushina used a friendlier smile. Those that used to be her students could not help to smile back at her.

Naruto coughed trying to defend his dignity then he said, "You are welcome to stay at my home and your followers as well but no one that doesn't know you are alive should see you or it could create a lot of conflict" since the village had learned of her survival, there was a lot of whispering behind closed doors.

"I know, I know," she sounded cheery and under the moon's light, he saw her face more clearly. She did not look as aged as she did months ago. From the ten years, she had gained in appearance in four years she had lost at least seven of them.

"You guys can go get some rest," said Naruto to others.

The team left knowing Naruto would be able to handle things. Still Hinata stayed and walked with them to Naruto's house.

"I heard about your father Hinata, I am sorry," Kushina, said; she had had a nice acquaintance with Hiashi.

Hinata gave a welcoming smile; though she was still looking for the responsible.

Kakuo never left Kushina's side. The black marks of her face looked more refined and thinner but also darker. Naruto wondered what kind of training she received. Finally, they reached the house and went in. Most of the living room was covered with scrolls, books and papers. There were many maps, some he had been using to create strategies with the help of the geniuses of Konoha not long ago. Kushina did not look bothered by the mess. She undid her summoning and went in.

"Choose whatever room you want," he told them showing them to the stairs.

"Excuse me" Yuko spoke for the first time and went up.

Once Yuko was out of hearing reach, he said, "What's wrong with her?"

Kushina didn't seem interested on her son's worries for his cousin "she is just been a baby"Kushina's followers started climbing the stairs only leaving her, Naruto and Hinata alone "I hope you two don't have more questions for me, I am tired"

"What are you planning" said Naruto "like Air Waves, you have a side plan and I want to know what it is"

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Kushina starting to climb the stairs.

"Of course" said Naruto sarcastically 'your looks alone say it' he knew that his mother knew that he had noticed.

Hinata took his hand once Kushina was gone. Naruto relaxed and said, "I will just have to keep a good eye on her"

"We will help you," said Hinata.

Naruto smiled, placing his suspicions aside "better get home or your council will start nagging us again"

"Hai" she kissed him before leaving.

Naruto looked at the mess of his living room. He called a few clones and placed them to clean.

"Hey, aren't you going to help?" one of the clones asked.

"Tired" said the real Naruto going upstairs.

"Of making messes, that why you are tired!" a more outspoken clone shouted after the Hokage.

……………

The next morning when Naruto woke up, he found Tsunade and his mother talking on his living room.

"Good morning" he said but neither of them noticed.

"I have secured all those weapons already, it even was a surprise to me" said Kushina.

"I understand, casualties are part of been in war" said Tsunade.

It took Naruto a moment to see that his mother was apologizing about accidentally letting one of her weapons fall into Akatsuki hands.

"Would you move?" said someone behind him. He was still standing at the stairs. He moved to the side to let Yuko pass. She looked ready to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?" said Kushina once Yuko was close to the door.

"Out" and in a flash she had slammed the door behind her.

Kushina glared but not angered, just bothered.

"And the others?" asked Naruto not sensing many of his guests.

"Hoshi went to see Uyeda. Kyo and Luna went to see village, Rei went to find Shino, Yori is helping Minoru and Ume with a special ceremony and Kakuo is still in her room," said Kushina.

"Oh" said Naruto taking sit with the older women.

"There are still things to be assorted in the office Naruto. Go take care of them," said Tsunade.

Naruto sighed feeling like a child that had been pushed away from an adult talk. He left and immersed himself in work.

That day Uyeda and Hoshi played like the old times. Uyeda's grudge against Hoshi had left a long time ago. He had just missed his friend. That day also two pairs of lovers met and spent the whole day and night together. That day the parents that would be going off to the battle passed as much time as they could with their children before taking them to be cared for relatives and friends. That day Yasuo gave his little brother; Katsuo the dagger he had promised him five years ago.

"You are coming back, right Nii-chan?" the nine year old asked his nineteen year old brother.

"I promise" Yasuo lost his serious look before hugging his only family.

That day Maeko and her brother got ready for the battle. Both of them checked each other's stuff. It was agreement, so silent, that both would make it back.

Hiroshi spent the day helping his mother around the house. Just in the afternoon did he go see his new friend; Miki Aburame. She would not be going to the battle and he wanted to say good-bye in case of the worst.

That day was really cold and the next morning even colder as many ninjas left their homes and advanced to the border of Konoha to aboard the train of the land of Thunder.

…………

"Not bad" said Kakuo as she and Kushina got on it. Yuko departed from Kiba for everyone had been assigned a place.

Naruto sat on a cart with his mother, Kakuo, Tsunade and the Raikage. Across and at top of the carts the clones of the Kages remained hidden and in guard. Time passed and they reached the border of the Land of the Waterfall; it had more ninjas than Naruto had expected. Shibuki boarded in and made polite conversation with the Raikage and Tsunade. The train changed direction towards the south, just edging the land of Rain. More clones appeared while this until they came to neutral grounds and then went west to Suna. Kakuo was the first down once the train stopped. She looked at the long line of sand shinobi. She spotted him after just two seconds but she did not move.

The allies of Konoha descended the train. The Kages and village leaders shook hands.

The sand ninjas boarded and Gaara joined them in the same cart. He sat across Kakuo who was looking out the window.

Finally, they reached their base. Many of the ninjas that had been sent before were there to welcome them. The first thing these leaders did was go into work. The land of Rain was at the West and the land of Earth was the North from where they were. They had more chance of reinforcement from Suna located at the south and the land of waterfall at the East of the land of Earth. Waterfall and Rock ninjas knew each other well so they sent cloud and Konoha ninjas into the land of Earth. Suna and Waterfall ninjas were sent to the land of Rain. The revolutionaries that kept to their ships spread equally among them. The Vitadrones no longer were invisible for the battle. Their cold appearance and same faces bothered many. They saw flesh and living Revolutionaries guide the Vitadrones and wondered how strong those ordinary looking were.

"We shall remain here until we find in which land Pein is" said Kushina "then we go and take him down for good"

"I won't just stand here," said Naruto "I am going also"

"Lady I apologize but I am with your son," said the Raikage.

"Fine" said Tsunade who had seen the sense on Kushina's words "you guys can go. We will wait and as soon as we get information of his whereabouts we will send message to you, though it might be hard to locate you"

"Kakuo I want you to go with Gaara" said Kushina knowing Gaara would protect her better than anyone else "if that's alright with you?"

Gaara nodded, in the inside glad that he would have sometime to be alone with Kakuo.

………….

The news was spread outside. The teams that would leave and those that would stay and guard were chosen.

"It isn't fare," said Satu before spotting her sensei.

"I can't do anything about it Satu" said Hinata "and backup is not the worst of jobs but one of the most important"

Satu nodded in acceptance before looking at Team 7 get ready to leave, it was team 7 who was expert in back up, not team 3. Nevertheless, she calmed.

And they watched them leave. Team 5 remained as guard as well. Sen sat by the fire with his eyes close concentrating on his surroundings. Aki sat sharpening the spikes of his large club. The rest of team 3 followed his example and sharpened their weapons.

"How long do you think this will last" Satu asked to Tama.

"I say a few weeks," said Tama.

"It could be less," said Aki to his team.

"Even if they found that guy Pein within a week we still have their followers to end," said Kano.

"And one of them is Itachi Uchiha, remember?" said Kuri.

"Shh" Sen quieted them "no point on fighting over that" he said with a smile before going back to his guard.

From inside her tent Kushina heard the young ninjas. She went to sit again with Tsunade to plan other backup strategies.

……………

Naruto and the Raikage kept a distance of five miles between each other. It was nightfall within a few minutes and that was accorded to stop. Naruto was accompanied some of the members of Team moon side; Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru _(who had let Temary go with her brother)_, Tenten, Lee and Ino. Sai took the first guard for the night but they did not go directly to sleep. They brought out a map to find their location and how far they were from Iwakagure. The next morning they moved out fast and all day they continued to run until the next morning. Naruto spotted his Team 7 already at Iwakagure's surroundings. They were with team 4 and collecting every herb and plant that could make a difference in the battle's area.

"Kiba-sensei and the other Inuzuka are surrounding the village," said Tamae to the Hokage before watching Kanaye of team 6 run towards them.

"The Raikage has reached the other side of the village," he said before passing a scroll to Naruto with the fast done report of the Raikage. There were still a few ninjas to arrive to their posts.

"Return to your post and continue with the good work" said Naruto to Kanaye as Sai gave an encouraging smile to his student.

Naruto and his group stood not far hidden, receiving messages of those who were not ready and those that were already ready. Hinata, Mina, Kumi and Neji had moved their clans all around the village and were sending reports of how many guarded the village's borders. It was all turning too simple. In the afternoon, the Rock ninjas attached first. Naruto was not surprised. He charged through the back of the village with part of Team Moon Side while Teams 7, 3 and others fought off the enemy. Once out of the view of others Naruto activated his Chikirigan. He spread the tendrils as far as he could, with the ends as his eyes he searched. There were no civilians; they had been evacuated to who knew where recently.

He only kept Ino as his guard as he did this while the others went to search more directly.

Shikamaru and Sasuke went into the Tsuchikage building to find every record that could a have been useful gone. There were no enemies.

"This was set up days before our arrival," said Shikamaru.

Sasuke looked around with his Sharingan for anything that stood out. There was absolutely nothing that could be of help "let's go"

Sai, Tenten and Lee found themselves in the battle that connected to the outside.

"There aren't many of them, and they aren't that strong," said Lee to Tenten back to back.

"I know!" there was a worried tone on her voice before the enemy before them was struck by thunder.

"Where is the Hokage?" asked the Raikage taking the place of the coal burn ninja.

"Middle of the village, searching…there is something weird going on in here!" said Tenten as only a few more enemy ninjas came.

"I know" the Raikage said with a worried face before going to look for Naruto.

Ino and Naruto hurried to catch up with Shikamaru and Sasuke in case they had come into trouble in the Tsuchikage building. When they got there, there was no one around. It would naturally feel a little empty around the village if the villagers were evacuated but it was more than that.

"Hokage!" shouted the Raikage reaching them in no time "there is something wrong in here. There are very few Rock ninjas. There are just enough to hold us back for little while…"

"Sensei" Hiroshi appeared before them "we have ended with their forces, what now?"

"What do you think? We have to catch up with Gaara and the others, this was a set up!" Naruto was outraged. He should not have come just as Tsunade and his mother had recommended. They hurried to the gates of the village where Maeko was bandaging a few.

"There were no deaths from our side" reported Yasuo "but there were some from their side," he said looking at the Raikage.

Naruto did not seem to care. He saw their enemies already tied up "team 6, 1 take time to get them all to the camp. Iruka sensei you lead them.

Iruka nodded before they started their work.

While on the run and keeping close to each other Naruto summoned several frogs to which many mounted.

"Naruto, why do we retreat?" Kiba rode Akamaru close to Naruto "we can take over their village and…"

"We can't use the villagers as hostages!" shouted Naruto over the speed "or we could lose the Revolution's support!"

Then above them, they saw a bird fly higher and higher with a note attached to its leg.

"Tsunade-sama and Kushina-sensei will get the news soon enough" said Mina behind them.

………….Konoha…………

There was not much to do but to be prepared for the worst. The villagers placed guards at night and at the edges of the village. The shinobi that remained did double and some the triple of work. Konohamaru watched this from the window of the Hokage's office. He was assorting the papers that arrived.

"You should do more physical work," said Udon from the door as he carried some books inside.

Konohamaru groaned before saying "I can't wait here any longer; I got to go there as well!"

"then what?" said Udon "if you go and then die then what, there are some of best out there already, if we lose you as we may lose them then there will be less to protect the village"

Konohamaru slammed his palms on the wood desk. He was frustrated with the sense of uselessness. He paced out of the office into a small tearoom that held the pictures of the past Hokages. He looked at his grandfather; old but strong.

Since a child, he had wanted to be Hokage and protect the village but to not be there and help…it just got to his nerves.

………….

Hanabi assorted the Hyuuga. The strongest that were left went into a concentrated training. She sensed Hotaka watching from aside. She did not bother to tell him to join the others. In her opinion the less strong he was the better, though others had other ideas of why he did not join them. Hanabi caught a smile from him at the side and she returned it. No Hyuuga missed that act but she had not let them into her real plan. It was something she and Maiya had been working on since the discovery of the lost scroll in the Tsukyuga estate. Hanabi lowered her defenses, making an act of a Hanabi more simple and gullible. She had acted a perfect discussion with Maiya while training nearby. The staving of Maiya's shoulder was no accident at all.

She felt bad for leaving her old sister out of the fun but she did not want her worried while she was away. She had not talked to Maiya since the others left. They had faked that their friendship was only for the well of the clans and that as soon as their older sisters had gone that friendship as well.

…………

That night Maiya sat by Uyeda's bed. She removed the mask from over his face and pulled the covers for him to warm that winter. He was deeply slept, all thanks to a jutsu she had used to calm him down. She left the room and went into Tamika's. The four year old faked to sleep pretty well.

"Sweet dreams Tamika," she said before closing the door and then going to her room.

Maiya's room was simple, almost everything that she needed she kept it in a well-organized closet. By her small bed in the nightstand, the photo of her mother stood with a kind smile. She gave it a few seconds of admiration; noting how much they looked alike yet Maiya's eye resembled more her father's which she detested. She sat on the chair of her desk and took paper and pen out before writing her daily letter to Hanabi.

_Thanks for finally taking that bastard away. Rokuro said he and Kimi before leaving they would be sending us letters. I know you are not used to dealing with children as much as I but I still wish you were here to help me a little bit. Uyeda won't shut up about how strong are his parents and sister. Tamika, I think she is planning something though I got no idea what a four year is capable of. Tomi, kami, he tried to bite me, though he doesn't have any teeth. I hope Hotaka-baka isn't giving too much to puke for. I still think it should a have been me, to keep him here so he wouldn't try to corrupt your clan anymore. I know you would still do but keep a good eye on that bastard. _

Then she left with the letter and placed it on a small hole where the first Ichiraku restaurant used to be. That was the place where they met and even if it took time they became best friends.

……….Land of Earth……..

Rokuro poked the fire as Kimi secured the Rock ninjas with the help of team 6.

"Why don't we just kill them?" said Taro bored of having to clean his face of the spits.

"Because those weren't the orders" said Kimi "Sora, get that into your teammate's head"

"It won't work, he is just too stubborn," said Sora as Kanaye returned from giving a deeper look around the village.

"It's completely deserted but the villagers must had left this morning" he looked at the Rock ninjas "and they hid them well, there is no trace of what path or where they could be" Kanaye sat by the fire before taking out to drink some water.

"This sucks" said Taro "why do we have to stay here? We, that are so close to be Jounin!" he kicked a rock that crumbled at making contact with his foot; the Rock ninjas swallowed hard at seen his strength.

Sora placed a hand on his shoulder and said "stop acting like a kid, what we are doing is important. If these guys escape they could attack the others from behind" then she kneeled and touched the ground. With eyes close she sensed the movements of the earth. There was nothing human like on the walk around them. Some small creatures were just going home to rest.

"We will leave at first day light," said Iruka returned with some firewood.

"Hai" they responded.

…...Land of Rain…………

They received the message from the land of Earth. Their allies that went into the land of Rain could be in serious peril. Kushina and Tsunade along with some other ninjas ran as fast as they could to reach their allies that went into the land of Rain a few days earlier. Kushina slowed down to let Tsunade take some air in.

"Are you alright?" asked Kushina seeing she was pale.

"I am fine," said Tsunade popping a food pill into her mouth. Tsunade started acting stronger but that was all it was; an act. Kushina saw that those that were with them needed to be reassured that they were safe. She hoped her message could at least reach Gaara's group in time

…………

Kakuo sat on the branch of a tree. Gaara was below leaning against the trunk. He had wanted to talk to her but she did not even seem to notice him. He looked up to see her frame against the moon. Her hair was so much longer now and braided so it would not get in the way. Her dark eyes were even darker and somehow much older than her remembered. The marks of her face reminded him that it was no more than a curse and gift the power she held. He wondered to what understandings she had come in that past year.

"Is there something wrong Gaara?" she jumped and landed before him. Her eyes never left his as he shook his head no. she had always had such confidence at always looking at a person in the eyes.

Gaara never thought it could have happen soon enough; she smiled and hugged him. He felt her shiver against him so he embraced her.

"I missed you" he found the words easy and fluent out of him.

"I missed you too," she said against his chest. He saw that at her back she had strapped the gift he had given her the year before. It looked worn.

Kakuo pulled herself away from him and continued to smile as her hand reached for his face. Gaara placed a hand over hers as she touched his cheek and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. Even as a ninja, he didn't realize that her lips were close to his until she let them meet. A warm wind passed through them before Kakuo let go of him. She blinked confused.

"Did you feel that?" he asked before she looked towards the way where the warm wind left.

…

Kankuro yawned as Temary showed pictures of her daughter; Shikataka. Her friends could not help the awe faces at seeing that she had the eyes of her mother.

"But she is going to be a Konoha ninja, isn't she?" asked one ninja with a bad mood.

"It depends if she can use the shadow technique or not when she grows up" said Temary "or also where she wants to go"

Temary kept well hidden her sense of sadness. She wanted to be with her little family. She turned to see the area in which Gaara had followed Kakuo. She did not go much into wondering what they were doing, though she knew Gaara was a natural gentleman.

"Where the hell is Gaara!" cried Kankuro as he started to use one of his puppeteer strings to move some logs into the fire "we need to know his plans to start tomorrow"

"What is the point, it always takes more than two good kicks to wake you up" spoke Matsuri before a few people gave off smiles.

"And how do you know that?" one asked. Kankuro scratched the back of his head with a little worried expression.

"Because we go into missions together," she said though she had a small blush. They knew well that Kankuro while in missions was very alert. The trying to make an excuse for Gaara had gotten her in trouble.

"Yeah, try acting mature for once guys," said a Kunoichi as she sharpened her sword by the fire; that was all the warning they needed.

………

She could run fast. Gaara ran after Kakuo as she landed on the edge of a tall grassy clearing. Above them, the moon radiated. She lifted her arms and immediately a change in the atmospheric pressure could be felt. Gaara walked and stood by her looking at the moon.

"We must stay put. There is something wrong," said Kakuo "Kushina-sensei has sent a message"

"Let's go back," he said starting the path "we got to send message to the others"

"Hai" said Kakuo cursing for timing in her mind.

……….

Yuko stopped on her tracks before pointing for the others to do the same. They felt the odd warm breeze and later change in atmosphere.

"Warn everyone" Yuko said to Rei

"Hai" she said coldly before taking out of her bag a sheet of metal into which she stepped. It lifted off the ground before gliding slowly, then picking up speed faster and faster, seconds later she was out of view. Then the rain started to fall.

……………Amegakure……………

Dokueki looked at the dark sky. The clouds were blocking the light of the moon and pouring over the tall city. She was well protected from the wetness by standing at foot of a building with a little roof for the outside. She stood just as the edge of the little roof, wanting to feel a little refreshed. She sighed pushing away another childhood memory away. She sensed Daikirai behind her. She didn't want to be caught off guard.

She didn't know where Pein was but he had left all his pets there, crammed. With the ninjas of the land of Earth that had arrived days earlier. They were all getting ready to take on Konoha, Suna, Kumo (lighting), Taki (waterfall), the Revolution and who knew how many others.

'This is crazy' she thought realizing just how big this was. Bigger than anything, that had ever existed when her clan was still around. Yes, they have killed but it had been small villages and towns. These were whole nations; millions of lives were at stake. There were so many could die, so many that it made her feel sick. She opened her red umbrella and walked away from the silent Daikirai. Though he did not speak much since the year before when he tried an attack on Konoha without permit, he still found time to annoy her just with his presence. She could not feel bad for him no matter how much he sulked.

She walked listening to the rain hit the ground. One drop lasting in one day as a piece of human history lasted in the time of the world. It was getting late, even though she didn't feel tired she searched for a safe place to rest. She passed a small-populated area. Mothers called their children inside once they saw her. Her crossed eyes told them she was special; a shinobi and there for dangerous for any living being. She walked until reaching the center, where they had taken over the governmental center. She went inside guessing it was the best place to remain in since so many feared her, and fear made humans do or try stupid things. Inside she could sense Pein's loyal puppets working on either their precious jutsus or art. She didn't really care. She passed several rooms stacked with explosive soldiers.

A smile fell on her face at the thought of them not working with all the humidity and rain. The smile was gone as soon as she reached a hall full of bodies. They weren't dead but might as well be. Their eyes were blank and many drooled as their blank minds took them nowhere.

"Please no!" she heard a scream from a room not too far away. Itachi had been practicing with real targets.

She looked for the stairs with no wish to stay on that floor. She went a few floors high until reaching one that was almost empty. A couple of children crowded in a small room, trying to get some warmth from each other. She went into that small room, which was somewhat warm, leaned against a wall and let her self-slid down until she was seated. The children didn't even stir; provably tired. She could only feel little pity for them. There was a window through witch she saw the clouds move away. Light entered the room and covered the three children; a girl and two boys. They resembled each other; brothers and sister they were.

………_flashback……… _

_Ekirei; their younger brother sniffed as their silent mother bandaged his arm. He was trying to act strong by not crying. Dokueki had seen him clear away wetness from his eyes already too many times. He blamed the wet bangs of hair that fell on his face. The ten year old looked up at his brother who was covered in mud as him. Boutoku wore a tired smile towards Ekirei. His mother asked of him something with a simple movement of the eyes. _

"_Don't play by the cliff Ekirei, and especially when it's raining" said Boutoku wearing a more serious expression "you were lucky that you only got a few scratches, many have died there for not admitting that such places were even dangerous for them" _

_Dokueki moved outside to add more wood to the fire for their bath under a little porch on the back of the house. She knew Ekirei would not want her to hear Boutoku lecture him. Still she could hear barely. _

"_The usual men can't move mountains" she said to herself "or charm Mother Nature…where does he learn that stuff?" 'Ekirei isn't mature enough to understand those concepts, he thinks that no matter what that as long as you have power you can do anything' _

"_Well, look at this. My little daughter is preparing a bath for her tired father" Dokueki's father said to his friend. _

_Dokueki looked at her father covered with small wounds, enemy blood and mud. She sighed before heating more water 'what's with men and getting themselves dirty' _

……………_end of flash back…………… _

Lighting crossed the sky in the middle of the night. She opened her eyes before standing. Pein was back. She saw the children were awake and cornered looking at her with fear. She looked at her semidry umbrella wondering if it would be best to kill them. After a few seconds she said.

"Get as far as you can from here" that was all she could do for them.

……………

Naruto stopped once they had reached the edge of the land of Rain. Everyone took deep breaths. It was a silent signal that they had to rest after two whole days of running. Naruto lost no time to find those of team moon side and the representatives of their allies.

"Where is Neji?" asked Naruto to Mina.

"He went to check on the camp, to see how protected it had remained after delivering the message" said Mina.

They accorded to separate again in teams to proceed in case there was a surprise attack. Taking advantage of the break, almost everyone slept.

"Aren't you tired?" asked the Raikage to Naruto who kept guard.

"Not really" he said looking fresh.

"Hm" the Raikage sat at the other side of the fire "you like that Hyuuga" he noticed Naruto's eyes fall on her sleeping figure several times.

"She is my fiancée," said Naruto with a very light blush "when all this is over…"

"Oh I see," said the Raikage with a smile "a good encouragement, isn't?"

"Yeah" said Naruto scratching the back of his head with a big smile. The Raikage was surprised to see that side of Naruto for the first time "I mean we know each other since children and I think she was one of the first people to understand me without me having to actually say anything about it. We have gone through so much together and well it does not really matter. Soon nothing will separate us" he looked at her with longing, just wanting to lie next to her for the night.

The Raikage remembered of the doing of the previous Raikage. One of the noble Hyuuga died because of it and he was sure Hinata was the girl that had almost been taken. It made sense once he made the math.

"No one opposes of her marrying you? No offense but it would be best for her clan that she married another Hyuuga" said the Raikage waiting for a strong response from Naruto.

"Her father didn't oppose. No one has" he said looking at the sky "and I know that when we have children they may not have the Byakugan but I am sure they will have her courage and determination and that should be more than enough to let them become great ninjas"

The Raikage wondered how much Naruto dreamed of that family with the Hyuuga. He looked younger…'no, he actually seems to be acting his age' thought the Raikage.

"So do you have anyone?" asked Naruto.

"There is your mother," he said before Naruto's face fell with some disgust at the thought "and there is this Kunoichi back home. The one that should take my place if I am not to return"

"Oh!" said Naruto more relaxed "so is she pretty"

"Of course she is child!" said the Raikage "I got great taste on women you know"

Naruto was then reminded of Jiraiya. His sadness he kept well hidden from the Raikage.

"For the way you look at her I say you have no experience with other women," said the Raikage "you are missing so much"

"Hey!" said Naruto "I dated the Tsukyuga head mistress for sometime, you know?"

"We were under the effect of a mind jutsu!" shouted Mina from somewhere before Naruto's face fell.

The Raikage laughed before taking out his pouch two small bottles of sake. He threw one at Naruto "its alright, you are a man that knows what he wants and that's good"

Naruto drank feeling a little warmer with every drop. It was good for it was starting to turn colder and colder.

"So what is the whole ordeal with the Akatsuki, it seems to me that you know more than what you tell," said the Raikage before Naruto started to laugh.

"You…you drugged the sake!" he shook his head "my body can easily clean toxins" he said controlling his laughter "but I will still tell you some things. The leader Pein; well he is just interested in war for his own gain. The war gives him power by offering advantage to countries such as the land of Rain…he is just a manipulator"

"All mad mans are" said the Raikage "but from where does he get all of those techniques?"

Naruto thought of an excuse. On his bag, he was carrying the Red book of Merger. He was sure his mother was carrying with her the Blue book of Concentration and the Silver book of Crusades "have you ever heard of the Sairento clan?"

"No" said the Raikage with a frown.

"The Tsukyuga know the story better than me but well it was a clan even before Konoha was founded. It contained bloodthirsty ninjas but there was this man among them; Boutoku who did not like their way of life so he left. He became part of what used to be the Hyuuga clan. His original clan was not happy so they attacked the Hyuuga; they were defeated and exterminated. It was they who created the Control Summoning and it was only their blood the one dangerous for those parasites. Because Boutoku became part of the Hyuuga his blood runs on them, the Tsukyuga and Uchiha. That Dokueki and Daikirai I sent you file about are the last of the Sairento clan. I don't know how can they still be alive but they just want to destroy the noble clans of Konoha. If they are with Pein it could be that they have taught him some of those jutsus created by their clan"

"It could be" said the Raikage "so that's why the Hyuuga, Tsukyuga and Uchiha aren't wearing those black suits you guys provided"

"Exactly" said Naruto.

"So why aren't you wearing one?" asked the Raikage.

"…my father was related to the Uchiha; when testing of my blood was made it turned out that I was immune as well"

"Even though you have no Sharingan?" asked the Raikage.

"Yeah, it was Boutoku who passed the immunity and for what the Tsukyuga tell me he had no special abilities related to his blood besides that immunity" said Naruto.

"So there could be more than the noble clans with the immunity?" asked the Raikage.

"I guess but we don't have time to test everyone and just to make sure they aren't taken over they wear the suits" said Naruto "personally I don't like them. They look a lot like those of the Revolution"

"Oh yes, the strength enhancing suits. Very interesting don't you think?"

"I guess" said Naruto "my mother should do well in just use them for the war and then hide them. We don't need bandits finding about them," said Naruto.

"I will say it again; your mother is an incredible woman. To think she is the only apprentice the legendary Shinichi that over passed him. But from where is she from; she doesn't seem to hold a strong connection to Konoha" the Raikage said.

"Air waves, Suna" said Naruto not feeling like telling the whole story to a fan of his mother and besides he had already said it to him a year before in Suna while the Kage meeting. Naruto didn't like to be interrogated to see if he had changed the story.

"Hm" the Raikage "wasn't Air waves involved with the start of the war?"

"Yeah" said Naruto "because they defeated" 'actually we defeated' "the Salt kingdom; it was weakened enough to be take by the Land of Earth"

The Raikage yawned, "Well you better get a rest. I will take over for the rest of night"

"Sure?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah sure" said the Raikage "who knows how much time longer you will have to enjoy her presence?" he pointed with his eyes at Hinata.

'How dare he insinuate that' but Naruto did not say it. He just went ahead and snuggled Hinata to his chest, it was not long before he was sleep.

'Kids' thought the Raikage picking at the fire with a stick 'like I didn't notice he was hiding something, who does he think I am'

The morning arrived and before everyone was up Naruto had already collected his team and was ready to leave.

"Take care" said Hinata with a soft voice.

"You know me," said Naruto with a smile and in whisper. He kissed her cheek before they left.

Hinata collected her clan that traveled close to the Tsukyuga.

"Are you alright Hinata?" asked Kumi close to her.

"Hai" said Hinata "I know he will be alright"

"Hm" Kumi smiled "I can't wait to see how your children will be like; loud mouths or shy clams"

Hinata shook her head with a smile.

From behind them Kakashi followed with Rin. She had been really silent since Iruka was left to other assignment. Actually they had had very little communication that last year. He felt she was hiding some but he was sure it was not anything serious. Maybe if he had taken more time to think about that besides his family he would a have had another opinion. His Uyeda and Tamika kept popping in his mind. He wondered what kind of souvenirs he could get them at the end.

Rin was glad that Kakashi was more interested on his family than knowing what she was hiding. She knew he was a fast thinker. She had yet to tell anyone of the survival of Obito as Tobi. After she learned from Shikamaru that 'Tobi' was two personalities; one of them Uchiha Madara, she worried even more. She missed her Amida terribly; since the welcoming of their child Rin had forgotten all about Obito. She reprimanded herself for doing something like that; she had talked about it with Iruka who had kept calm at the situation but still that was not enough. She wondered if she could just kill him; seeing that he wasn't the same, and free herself from the burden of having to explain later to Kakashi.

………….

Itachi listened with deaf ears. Something inside of him was trying to break free but the mere presence of the leader kept it bonded. He knew what it was. It was the previous Itachi; the one that tried to deceive and trick the leader. It was suppose to be dead; but it seemed that a smart part of it survived the resurrection. He was finally able to push the piece of black soul back into its deep hole and hear.

"Itachi; take on the east front, Tobi you go with him. There you will find Sasuke Uchiha," said Pein.

"Hai" both said before leaving.

They were silent while running among the rain and the trees. It made something else steer inside of him. He knew that soon he as his brother only by blood would be meeting in a place that was in that other time. That old faces that he had made sure did not come back would and presence the death of the once last Uchiha.

His companion or companions were in discussion. One mind twisted with the other was wondering what would be best to do once the new body and whole Sharingan was gained. They were at no need to follow Pein once the complete Uchiha power was given to them. They knew well Sasuke was the one of the real talent; not Itachi but besides those two there was another Uchiha; one that they could cultivate themselves into an even better vessel; Uchiha Momotaro.

'Yes, the child' thought Madara with sickening laughter inside their head. They just needed to get rid off the parents. Obito; not the same noble child from years ago, chuckled at the thought of been so young again. He wondered if they could pass as the original soul of the body and remain hidden within what would be the remains of Konoha before bringing it down just for fun.

They stopped once they sensed the approaching group. They wondered why Pein did not tell them that the Hokage was within the same group. They observed as they approached and stopped sensing for them. They were incredibly fast at hiding but their eyes never missed Sasuke.

"Go ahead without me!" shouted Tobi with a fake voice.

Sasuke had meant to scream but soon he found his mouth been covered by Itachi. He pulled him back into the shadows.

His companions wondered if he wanted to take on the enemy alone so their progress could continue.

"Let's move!" shouted Naruto.

And so they left.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Ino seen that Sakura kept quiet behind the group.

Naruto wore a smile that they could barely notice, "Just give him some time"

……..

Sasuke used the replacement jutsu; he took deep breaths as he checked his neckline. He swore he felt a sharp against it. He wondered in a second what had been Naruto thinking at leaving him behind…unless he had understood and believed he could take them both.

'Idiot' thought Sasuke as he evaded a pair of kunais thrown by Tobi from behind him. In a flashy movement, he appeared behind Tobi and knocked his legs. Tobi used a single hand to repulse himself up and land a kick on Sasuke's face.

"You are not the same as before; you have become weaker" he said but saw no effect on Sasuke's blank face.

Sasuke didn't lose hold of the foot that Tobi had used to kick him. He didn't care about his commentary, not at all. He kicked behind Tobi's knee breaking tendons. Tobi pushed himself back with his other leg and leaned against a tree. Sasuke looked at the sneering half face; the Sharingan in the right side opening for a more serious battle.

"I will take care of him" Itachi's cold voice surprised them both.

Tobi looked outraged before a colder expression replaced all feeling "Very well…but make it fast"

Then Sasuke knew Itachi was behind him; his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It' been a while since we don't see father and mother but they are not that important now are they? They are already gone" said Itachi before Sasuke felt the shock run through his body "Toko ma Sharingan" _(endless time Sharingan) _

'Here we go again' thought Sasuke as he felt his body be compacted in the black sphere. He took a deep breath of air.

…

"Ah!" he stood up from his chair and looked around.

"What's your problem!" shouted Naruto who was next to him.

Sasuke understood where he was; the Academy.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke?" asked Iruka as all eyes were on Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at them to guess around what time it was. It was not near the day Itachi had killed the clan. He found some relief on that.

"Yes, I am feeling unwell, may I go to the nurse?" he faked by placing a hand on his stomach.

"Yeah but of course" Said Iruka before Sasuke ran out the room.

He ran and ran, he passed the nurse and then left the building and then continued to run all the way home. He spotted his mother in the garden before remembering that Itachi may not even be in the village.

'What is he trying to do now?' he wondered before inspecting Itachi's room. It was all too ordinary; too creepy.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" he had been going on the hall when his father appeared on the other end.

"I wasn't feeling well and the nurse said I could come home" he lied thinking Fugaku would not be able to tell.

"Then go to your room" said his father before passing him by "but you don't look too sick to me"

Sasuke clenched his haw "yes sir" then was going for his room but decided to ask anyways "so where is Itachi?"

His father stopped on his tracks and turned around to face a childish looking Sasuke "he is training, like everyday that he isn't in a mission"

"Oh, I forgot," said Sasuke before walking to his room 'now I remember; he will be back in the afternoon. Hopefully he won't kill anyone he isn't supposed to…' "Naruto!" 'He is important for the future!'

"What?" Mikoto moved to the side as her younger son ran out of the house. Sasuke had almost reached the gates before feeling a stinging sensation on his ear

"Where do you think you are going young man?" asked his father.

"I…I feel better so I am going back to the Academy!" he said trying to free his ear.

"Is that so?" still Fugaku pulled him back "you better stay just to make sure"

Sasuke gave up; for the moment. He would try to find a way to sneak out. Time moved so slowly. For a moment, he wondered if time moved equally, when his older body was at the mercy of Tobi. He really hoped Naruto had sent him some backup.

"Time for dinner Sasuke" said his mother opening the door.

"Hai" he said with a calm smile.

He went into the kitchen 'deja bu' he thought at seeing Itachi already at the table with a secret smile.

"Hello nii-chan" said Sasuke in a chirpy voice that he hated.

Itachi gave a cool smile; the one he always gave him as a child, everything felt too normal; too creepy.

They all sat and they ate. Fugaku left to make guard that night around the village just leaving Itachi, their mother and Sasuke. Sasuke tried to think of an excuse…it seemed suspicious but it would have to do.

"Ehm I was wondering if I could take some food to a friend" he said as his mother washed some dishes.

"Which friend?"

"…Uzumaki Naruto but the thing is I don't know where he lives, do you?"

"I don't know…" said Mikoto before looking at her son that wore a hopeful look "alright" she gave off a smile that made him forget for a single moment that Itachi was upstairs.

They left no warning to Itachi that they had left. It was better like that, Sasuke thought. His mother had packed enough food for the orphan. Sasuke still remembered the place where Naruto used to live in. he never gave it too much thought since his parents left him one of the biggest houses in Konoha. His mother in the other hand looked somewhat shocked at seen where he lived.

'She probably knew where but never thought it was so bad' thought Sasuke as she knocked on the door.

"…yes?" Naruto picked through the crack of the open door before spotting a smiling Sasuke and a woman behind him. He wore a white shirt and simple pants "…" he opened the door fully with a curious look.

"Hey Naruto" said Sasuke with a friendly tone

"Hey" he said kind of dully.

"We brought you this, Sasuke thought you would like some home made food," said Mikoto getting a look of the inside of Naruto's place. It was small and needed a lot of cleaning.

"Thank you" he said looking at the bag on his hands and then at Sasuke "are you feeling better?" he wore a grin that told Sasuke he would tell on him about leaving school.

"Hai" said Sasuke still smiling though he wanted to hit Naruto in the head but he had a better idea "could I stay with Naruto tonight please?" Sasuke asked as his mother had been making a list of things to bring for Naruto.

"I don't know if your father…" then she looked at the puppy eyes Sasuke gave her and sighed in defeat "alright but be back early before you father gets home"

Naruto gave off a bright smile at getting the game "I will make sure of that!" he sounded so cheerful out of the nothing that Mikoto smiled back at him; he reminded her of someone.

After she was gone, Naruto almost knocked down the door by shutting it close.

"What are playing at?" said Naruto placing the food on his small table 'I never talk to him, just seen him around; what's he up to?'

"Has my brother come around?" he asked as he started to look for anything dangerous around.

"I didn't even know you had a brother! Now tell me what you want!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke looked at the angry and suspicious child that lived alone in that rat hole. Momotaro and Sakuraku returned to his mind. He did not want his children to end living alone in case something happened to grandma Haruno.

"It's really hard to explain," Said Sasuke sitting on a chair "but you are in danger…"

Suddenly Naruto was digging on his small closet and taking out weapons "let them come! I knew this day would arrive and I am ready!"

"What's with you and stuffing your closets with weapons?" said Sasuke before something dawned on him "what do you mean by this day would arrive?"

'That they call me monster when they think I can't hear them. The way they look at me. What do you think!' and Sasuke read all those thoughts on Naruto's angry and desolated expression.

"They aren't the ones coming for you," said Sasuke "my brother may…"

"Why?" Naruto asked armed as if he was going to war.

"I told you it's hard to explain," said Sasuke gaining a mature look that Naruto had never seen him wear.

"Try" Naruto asked more calm.

"Many things will happen" Sasuke said "and you will become an important person for everyone…"

"Hokage?" asked Naruto.

"…yes" He didn't look at Naruto in the eyes "and my brother will betray the village. Many…many years from now he will use this jutsu to pass our minds into the past…so that's why I am here. He might try to get you…at first I thought he was after our parents but he will wait for that…to not change time too much but by killing you…he will assure his plans don't fall" and then he looked at Naruto who was looking at him with an incredulous expression "I am telling you the truth!"

"Riiight" said Naruto packing his weapons back to his closet.

Sasuke sighed in frustration "alright! Is this what you want to hear? It is all a game to make fun of you back at school or that I felt pity for you and that is why I came? There now I hope you are happy" he pushed Naruto to the side and armed himself with just the necessary before placing traps at all entrances. Naruto watched as he ate the food Mikoto had prepared mainly for her family. He wondered why Sasuke was taking his game so seriously when Naruto did not believe him a single word.

When he was done, Sasuke cleaned around to have more space in case a battle broke in.

"Ehm thanks I guess" said Naruto taking the trash out at least.

Sasuke lay on the floor on a sleeping mat.

"You moron" he said aloud before receiving a glare from Naruto.

"So what did I do to become Hokage?" asked Naruto showing some curiosity.

"Strength, jutsu, kekke kenkai…"

"Riiight!"

"Then don't believe me! It will wake up once you turn sixteen and it will be the only of its kind," said Sasuke.

"You know," said Naruto "just because I don't have parents like you it doesn't mean that you can come here and say those things to me"

"I might not have parents for very long" Sasuke said, he saw Naruto remain silent to hear the rest "Itachi will kill them and all the clan for exception of me…then it will all start"

Naruto looked out the window with an expression that Sasuke had not seen come from the years of training and maturing. That look, the one that the older Naruto always wore when he had to be completely at charge came from his life alone.

"You are saying the truth then…" Naruto looked at him with frozen blue eyes "but how…"

"War…we are at war" said Sasuke slowly.

"I understand that but me? What have I ever done to your brother?"

"Is actually what you represent for the village" said Sasuke.

"I guess so…but why not someone closer to you. I mean you say your family will be gone; you must have someone dear…and"

And Sasuke was up again. His eyes wide, his mind working 'he can't go for Sakura' he thought 'they want Momotaro and for him to exist they need her alive…unless what happens here does not have effect in our time but…' theories ran through his mind and Naruto gained a worried look "he wouldn't dare" said Sasuke through clenched teeth.

"He wouldn't dare what?" asked Naruto.

"No, no, it's definitively you" Sasuke assured himself "but just to make sure lets see the others"

"Huh, but it's already too late" said Naruto.

"Don't be such a baby" said Sasuke before Naruto appeared on the door well coated and ready to go.

"Shut it Mr. I talk to myself"

And they were off walking around the village. Several times Sasuke pulled Naruto to hide when a Konoha cop would get close. He had never though how much safe they actually kept the village. He sighed at seen Sakura by her window writing calmly.

"Hey Saku…!" Sasuke hit Naruto in the head.

"HEY!"

"Shut up" whispered Sasuke angrily covering the blonds' mouth "Sakura is safe, let's see the others"

"Eh… I knew that," said Naruto following.

They passed the closing flower shop where they saw Ino with her father bring the vases inside. She went up the building where her room was. They followed her father; Inoichi to a cavern where they spotted Shikamaru trying to get his father home and Choji eating some chips at the side.

"You children shouldn't be here," someone said behind them.

'I know that voice' thought Sasuke.

"Ehm sorry!" he pulled Naruto with him.

'Suspicious' thought Kakashi 'that was the son of Uchiha Fugaku and the other one was Uzumaki Naruto'

"Hey Kakashi!" shouted Gai from a table before Kakashi disappeared in a poof.

'I guess he didn't hear me'

…

Kakashi spotted them easily but just as soon as he did, they stopped. He was surprised that the Uchiha boy had detected him. Dragging Naruto with him, they turned into an alley. Kakashi followed to the other end but they never came out. He looked around before hearing a small stone fall. He looked up to see Naruto scrambling to get at top of the roof.

"Hurry!" Sasuke pulled him up before looking down on Kakashi "damn" then they disappeared again.

…

"Why are we running!" shouted Naruto as he could barely keep up with Sasuke.

"That was Kakashi" said Sasuke "and he will know there is something wrong going on but I don't think he will believe our version of the story. The best thing to do is check on the others"

"Where?" Naruto asked as they made a stop on the park.

Sasuke thought; Sai was out of their reach, Sakura was safe and so were Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. So they had to see for Team 8 and Team Gai.

"Let's go" said Sasuke running again.

Naruto sighed before following. It took them a while to reach the Hyuuga estate.

"Hyuuga?"

"Let's see if Neji and Hinata are alright. By now Neji's father must be also dead so he has to be here" said Sasuke before jumping over the wall "stay there" he said to Naruto below "I will be right back"

Sasuke slipped into the main building where he infiltrated the roof. He was surprised to find Neji first. He was in the dojo training even though it was very late. Sasuke moved as quietly as he could see that Neji hadn't activated his Byakugan. He set to search for Hinata. He found her room in the very center of the building. He looked down to see a shadow creep along her bed. He jumped and captured the mouth of the infiltrator.

"Uhhsgd" It was Naruto. Sasuke pulled them both out the window and out the street.

"I told you to remain here!"

"You don't have to scream," said Naruto with indifference.

Sasuke took a deep breath 'maybe it's for the best to give up for tonight' he thought "let's go back" he said to Naruto who shrugged and followed.

"So Hinata is important too?" asked Naruto.

"Yes" said Sasuke

"Hm, how…she is so weird"

Sasuke sighed, "She will be strong, as strong as you"

"No way!" laughed Naruto.

"Yes and you will marry her once our war is over"

"Eh?" Naruto stopped "but I want to marry Sakura-chan and make babies with her"

Sasuke eyebrow twitched before saying "she is taken"

"By who? I will beat him…" then he saw Sasuke pointing at himself.

"You bastard!" Sasuke evaded Naruto's punch.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hit him in the head again "you love Hinata" he shook him by his jacket "why else do you think you are marrying her?"

Naruto pouted at the idea of marrying mousy Hinata.


	21. Just You

NL: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 21: Just You

…Past…

Before Naruto went to sleep, Sasuke erased all of his memories. He did not know yet how much his actions would affect the future. He took off the traps in the small room and the containers that his mother had brought with food. He left to be back home early. He felt relief at seen that his father was not home as he crept inside. At the entrance of his room next to the wall Itachi leaned. He did not move but said;

"It looks like you had a difficult night"

"What are you after here?" Sasuke said in a low voice in case any of his parents was around.

"I am surprised you haven't figured out. Unless like I thought you truly have lost your edge Sasuke," Itachi said as he started to move towards his room.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before going into his room to get clean clothes. That morning Itachi did not join the family for breakfast. Neither parent looked bothered at all. Sasuke wondered just how much they knew was wrong with their son.

"Is there something on your mind Sasuke?" asked his mother before he gave a kind smile and shook his head no.

…

Sasuke entered the academy calmly. He could sense the several girls looking at him. He sat and remained silent as he thought. He had left one shadow clone guarding Naruto and another to spy on Itachi. That last one was destroyed fast. He had no idea where Itachi was. That really worried him. He knew he should follow him but what would be the point. In that time, Itachi was way stronger than him; even when Sasuke could use some of his advanced techniques. He had to find a way out or at least wait for someone to stop the jutsu in their real time. He would have to wait and he hated it.

"What's with you?" asked Shikamaru who was sitting behind him. Sasuke only shook his head before turning around with a bright smile.

"Nothing"

Shikamaru raised an eye and Sasuke saw that even then the shadow user was a genius.

Things almost felt normal; Naruto arrived late as he remembered. Iruka sensei had him tied at the front of the class. Something about respecting the privacy of other and stuff, it was the same Naruto.

"What an idiot" he heard someone say. He looked ahead and spotted Ino sitting next to Sakura. That was when they started as very close friends.

"…and because of that today you will all have a pop quiz!" shouted Iruka after one of Naruto's smart-ass responses.

"Whatever" Naruto said turning his head to the opposite side of the room. Sasuke knew there was a look of sadness that he did not want to show.

"Um…" among the screams and groans of outrage towards Naruto, Sasuke identified a soft voice. He looked to his side and spotted Hinata. She had her hands brought together toward her chest and looking at Naruto with sadness.

'Though this is entertaining I got to get out of here' thought Sasuke.

…….present……

Sakura hurried back. Naruto had finally given her the order. She stood close to the place where Itachi stood unmoved. Before him a dark sphere floated. She knew Sasuke was in there and surely, under the jutsu Sasuke had told her about. She also spotted Tobi who was looking straight at her. She evaded the Sharingan eye as she took a better cover.

…….ahead……

Naruto had to admit to himself that he was worried for Sakura and Sasuke.

"I can go back them up" said Ino to his right.

"We need all the force ahead," said Naruto feeling Sai glare at him from the left.

"He is right," said Shikamaru at front "we don't know how many more enemies will try to break us down. We have to try to keep separations to a minimum"

"I am sure they can handle those creeps," said Lee who traveled next to Tenten at the back of the group. She kept looking back hoping to see a sign of them.

………………

Hinata lifted her head and took a deep breath before parting the bear like trap that had caught the leg on another Hyuuga. He cringed as others helped him get out.

"Move aside," she said letting it close with no prey and then healing the hurt Hyuuga.

"Can you walk?" she asked once she was done. The Hyuuga stood but flinched a little at the sense of stepping.

"I should in a little while" he said acting tuff but Hinata could see that he needed rest. She understood his pride.

"We will be moving slower," she said using her hand to stop the Hyuuga from talking "we don't know how many of those traps there are" she ripped a tag from the trap that they had fallen for "they use seals so we can't see them. Be very careful" then she turned to the injured Hyuuga "can you do summoning?"

He nodded "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" a white tiger appeared. It was silent as it kneeled to let the injured Hyuuga on its back.

"Let's keep moving," said Hinata before they went on.

………..

Choji ran next to his father. They were right behind the Inuzuka clan.

"Hey Choji!" Kiba rode on Akamaru close to his friend.

"Hey" said Choji with a smile "got any news from the others?"

"Yeah; Hinata left us a message. There are traps that are pretty well hidden around; one of her clan was hurt by them" said Kiba.

"I see," said Choji looking at his father.

"Everyone we are on high alert!" shouted his father with a thunderous voice.

"Hai, hai!" they shouted back.

…………ahead…………

The Aburame clan using their insect partners was able to uncover and disable most of the traps.

"Shino" one of his clan called before he turned to look at the man "we can't undo all of them, there are too many and soon we will be left behind"

Shino thought over this for a few seconds "then work faster; we can't lose time talking"

………at the front………

Kushina took deep breaths as they entered into the large camp. She spotted Kakuo easily. She had expected them to have attacked or overtaken by the village with ninjas of two nations. She feared the worst if Pein got his hands on Kakuo. Hell! She would have run and hidden if he got his hands on her!

"How are you?" she asked her not too kindly.

"Fine" Kakuo said "but Rei went ahead to inform the others, I want to go too but…"

"You can't" Kushina and Gaara said at the same time.

Kushina cleared her throat before saying "you can't go"

Kakuo sighed with a bored expression.

"Yuko, Yori go and find Rei and help in whatever you can" said Kushina sensing they were standing behind her "take as many Vitadrones as you want"

"Hai" Yori said before glancing at Yuko who looked too upset to care. They both left.

'That girl' thought Kushina 'when will she learn to give some respect'

She sensed the wind. Her son was not too far as well as the Cloud ninjas.

………

Sakura jumped away from the explosion before searching among the trees for Tobi. She kept hidden before activating several explosive tags that she had placed along as the fight had gone. The explosion went in a circle around Sasuke and Itachi. She jumped high just as a hand come out of the ground to grab her. She flipped back in the air before sending a rain of kunais and shurikens. Tobi disappeared back underground. Sakura landed on the top of a tree looking for his way out. She saw her chance to free Sasuke. She launched like a torpedo ready to knock Itachi down. Something hit her on the side making her back crash against the trunk of a tree making her gasp as all her air left her lungs. Her eyes widened when she saw inside her mind her children playing alone in her mother's living room.

She coughed blood as she got on her knees from the ground. She took a deep breath before healing a few broken ribs. She could not believe she had been caught off guard like that. Her enemy did not lose the chance to land a hard kick on her stomach as she tried to stand. Her body slammed against the same tree she had crashed before. Her body slipped into the ground; she looked up at Tobi before receiving a full fist on the face.

………

Mina stopped and looked with worried eyes ahead.

"Mother" she called.

"I sense it too…," said Kumi to her daughter before looking at Kakashi "I will catch with you guys later" she said before increasing her pace to an incredible velocity.

"Let us continue," said Mina.

…………

Kumi could feel that the feelings that belonged to someone familiar. She took a deep breath when she spotted Sakura on the ground bleeding from several hits to the face. She felt outraged before looking for the responsible. She spotted the man with half-metal face sitting on a fallen log looking at his leg. Her eyes turned brighter red before her hands clawed to the ground. She could feel the growl that wanted to escape her throat rumble on her chest as she planned the way to dispatch her enemy. She thought of sneaking from behind and cut his throat before running him through with her sword and splitting him in two.

'You are taking it too personally' she reprimanded herself 'what would Tamiko say if she knew you wanted to act again on your feeling? Act as you should and get the job done fast and clean' she took out a single kunai and some iron string. She took a deep breath before running around the enemy. She made sure the string stood at an unseen level as she created a barrier with it. She transmitted chakra into it as she saw her enemy lift his head to look around. He had sensed her but it was too late. One of his eyes shone red and she knew this was the man she had been warned about; Tobi.

Kumi took the kunai and used it to keep the string still and tight by staving it on the ground. Then she took a white pipe from her bag; one of her favorite weapons that could absorb the chakra of the enemy including techniques. She balanced it on her hand before plunging it into the ground. She transmitted chakra down its opening. The ground bellow them filled with chakra. Suddenly the world shivered as with that she destroyed the illusion she had sensed earlier. A bush and a tree disappeared to reveal Itachi and a black sphere.

With her eyes closed Kumi sensed for the inside of the black sphere.

'Sasuke is in there' she found before seeing that her enemy had disappeared. She saw a sudden flash of energy. He had tried to pass her barrier and had been electrocuted by the chakra she had transmitted into the wire.

"Who are you?" asked the man that looked at her hiding place with curiosity.

Kumi did not come out. She kept her eyes narrowed and never missing a movement from him.

"Answer Me," he said in a calm voice, "I am just curious"

'What kind of fool is he?' she wondered before placing more chakra into the ground through the white pipe. It concentrated beneath Itachi.

"It's Kumi, right?" asked Tobi before a frown appeared on her face.

'How did he know?'

"I guess we will finally get to meet in person pen-pal," he said before Kumi closed her eyes.

'What the hell is he playing at?' she wondered before opening her eyes and searching for his. She caught his and he caught hers. She looked into two minds but one in special called to her. She saw a memory of a boy readying a letter she remembered she wrote long time ago. Her hands shook as she recognized who it was.

"But…it's impossible" she spoke to herself before he appeared kneeling before her.

"It is not," he said "you and I got a lot to catch on Kumi or is it that because you married my best friend that you don't want to know how I came to be here"

"O…Obito" she muttered looking at the dark eye. Suddenly she heard groaning; it came from Sakura who was coming into consciousness.

"Silence" he said throwing several shurikens at her.

'No' Kumi jumped and ran but then she was suddenly falling. She looked back and saw him holding her ankle. She twisted hitting his bad leg. He released her but it was already too late. She fell to her knees, picked Sakura up before jumping into a tree, and then out of her own barrier. She made sure the whole barrier remained closed keeping the enemy inside. She placed Sakura carefully on the ground before pulling out the shurikens. She was not the best healer but she had her place among the good to incredible healers.

She summoned three shadow clones and with them worked faster on each wound. Finally, when every rupture and inner spill was gone she took out a medic pill. It was full of nutrients, proteins, carbohydrates; all the Sakura would need to restore her energy and physical strength in no time. She looked towards the black sphere. She needed reinforcements to get Sasuke out of there and Sakura into a better place to recuperate.

'Where the hell you are Naruto?' she thought wondering why these two had separated from the rest of the team.

She scratched her head before making a summoning.

"Let me guess; you want to send a message" said her summoning; Cucu.

"Find Kakashi or anyone and tell them I need help" the bird looked strangely at Kumi "what?"

"Ehm, Nothing ma'm" said Cucu before receiving a frown from Kumi.

"Just go," she said sending the bird into the air.

After that, she brought a mirror out and looked at her face. She was pale, as paper and her eyes had turned dull. She touched her cheek before hearing laughter from inside her barrier. She closed her eyes and packed the mirror before taking Sakura somewhere else where they were not at the view of the first person she made friend.

Kumi took Sakura to refuge into a large hallow tree. She squished the water from her short locks before throwing a blanket over Sakura. She had a good view above of Tobi, Itachi and Sasuke. He stood unmoved. The rain did not reach him because of the barrier she had placed to keep him trapped. The only thing that worried her was that he might try something against Sasuke while under the effect of Itachi's jutsu.

She hoped her reinforcement was already on its way. Kumi felt her barrier shatter like fragile glass. She jumped to see Tobi or Obito walking towards her. She gulped before looking at the unconscious Sakura. That man had the Sharingan. She had seen it! Then she could not use Genjutsu to hide her. She looked at the blanket she used to cover her before throwing dirt over it. It would have to do. She took a blanket made of moss and covered her blending her into the wild. She was fast removing any residue that could give away what she had just done. Then she stepped outside and hid on the trees. She saw he dragged one of his legs behind him.

He showed no pain on his face. Just a smile that crept into her spine at the thought of so many years going to honor this man that was no longer a man or human probably. She did not care who he was; she blocked all feeling from herself before launching ready to hit with a powerful kick. He caught her leg before she twisted her body back to try hit him with her other leg. She hit his chest and both fell to the ground. Kumi did not lose time and stood up fast before trying to stomp his chest into the ground. He rolled to a try and used it to stand faster. He climbed it fast and from above once hidden, he sent a rain of shurikens. She twirled, jumped and blocked with a kunai the sharps. In a moment, the faces of her two children crossed her mind. She could sense tears slipping down her wet and cold face. Why was she thinking of them now? What did it mean?

…………Konohagakure…………

Maiya walked into the Hokages' office before placing a scroll on the desk that Naruto usually occupied. She headed out later into the street. She passed the Ichiraku restaurant, not as full as it used to be, and ordered a few plates for home. She also asked some more to be delivered later to the Tsukyuga estate. She felt it would cheer the remaining Tsukyuga. None of them tried to hide their fears and sadness. They missed the leaders that had been protecting them for about ten years; Kumi, Mina and Kakashi.

She ignored the vicious feelings and looks some of the clan gave her for they still believed she could not be trusted. When she arrived home she found Uyeda playing with his little sister Tamika hide and seek. There were very few children at those times for the Tsukyuga but the few that there were never bothered to even look at the two possible heirs of the clan.

'Better them than me' thought Maiya before calling to them "Uyeda! Tamika come eat!"

Both children with red bloody eyes looked at their cousin. She smiled at them but it was not like the smile their mother or sister gave them. They ran towards her and hugged her. Maiya almost fell from the strength Uyeda had but also from shock. She had never been too attached to them or them to her.

'If…if they don't come back…then I will be their closest family' she thought as her arms surrounded them both. Then a cry was heard. That cry she knew well. She let go of the children and said "take this to the kitchen, I will join you in a moment" she handed them the food.

Both children nodded their little heads as she marched towards the baby's room. She went inside before a Tsukyuga woman handed her Tomi; Mina and Neji's son.

"Thank you for taking care of him while I was gone," she said to which the Tsukyuga woman just nodded politely but suddenly started to evade Maiya's eyes "what is it?"

"You…" she pointed at her eyes. Maiya touched the edges of her eyes and felt the wetness of tears. She turned around softly with Tomi on her arms to see that Uyeda and Tamika had remained on their place, still holding to the food, and looking at her. There was an aura of sadness and appreciation around them that she could see so clearly. She reminded herself that they were not like other Tsukyuga. They could see her thoughts when they saw to her eyes. She never evaded their eyes and that time had not been different. She had shown them that she was scared for the others. If they did not come back what would she do with all of them and what would she do with the clan?

"Everything will be okay," she said with a smile and they saw her spirits lift off and her aura shine with confidence. The Tsukyuga woman that had been taking care of Tomi sighed in some relief at seeing the change in the airs around them.

…………

Hanabi took a deep breath as she pulled out of the river one of the men from her clan. He failed the training miserable and she had to jump in to save him. She pulled him to the shore and threw him over her to the snow. She pulled herself out shivering, her clothes clinging to her body. Several of the men evaded to look at her. She tended to be very well cover, not leaving any space for their imaginations to wonder what was below. One of them was smarter, took his heavy jacket off, and gave it to her to cover.

She gave a nod of thanks as she walked back to the Hyuuga estate to get some rest and a warm bath.

"Excuse me Hanabi-sama" said the Hyuuga that had given her the jacket.

"Yes?" she asked facing him.

"Ehm" his eyes evaded hers "Is the training over?"

"For today it is," she said "anything else?"

"Ehm…" he looked back and then looked around after activation his Byakugan. He deactivated it and then said, "Actually there is but might we talk it in private?"

Hanabi's expression was neutral as she gave a light nod. They walked towards the woods that were not far from the Hyuuga estate.

"What do you have to say?"

He looked nervous and even doubtful as if to tell or not but he spoke "Hotaka is planning to…attack the village"

Hanabi did not seem impressed "when…"

"I…I am not sure. He has been talking with others of the clan and it seems they will join him"

Hanabi's eyes narrowed. She never thought that members of the clan would go for such stupid offering "do you know who?"

"…" He looked down not knowing what to say.

"Who is being temped, Hiroo?" she remembered his name.

"My father" he said "is one of those that have already accepted. He is offering to place the ruling of the lower branch again. I…I don't want to see that" he looked to her eyes. She could be a lower branch member if she had not been considered to be the heir of the clan when younger. She had to understand.

"Hiroo, I need you to keep me well informed on what Hotaka says," said Hanabi.

"But…" he fidgeted in the inside "…I thought you and Hotaka…"

"I am trying to get near him for a reason; I don't trust him" said Hanabi before starting their way back to the Hyuuga estate "I would like you to deliver a message to Maiya Tsukyuga. In addition, let Uyeda look at your eyes. You might be Hotaka's spy after all"

Hiroo stopped on the snow. His expression was one of confusion. He shook his head in misbelieve before continuing a few paces to her side.

Once the message made he delivered to Maiya and Uyeda looked into Hiroo's eyes before smiling.

"He is in our side" said Uyeda "and also he likes…"

"Children" laughed Hiroo with a nervous smile on his face as he kept a hand over Uyeda's mouth.

"Hm?" Maiya looked optimistic about this Hiroo. She did not need the ability to read thoughts like her cousins to know what kind of person Hiroo was and who he liked.

…………Land of Rain…………

Cucu landed on Kakashi's arm. The bird had looked especially for the copy ninja. For the pale skin, Kumi showed because of her fear told it that it was better to get the husband.

"I will go with you," said Mina before Kakashi shook his head no.

"They need you to lead them," said Kakashi looking at those of the Tsukyuga clan.

Mina closed her eyes to not see him leave. Neji placed a hand on her shoulder before they continued. She could sense the worried looks Hinata sent her. It was so unlikely of her mother to need help. It was a few hours later when they arrived to the camp surrounding Amegakure.

The first thing they saw was two Uzumaki nose to nose. Naruto was trying to not bare his teeth and Kushina kept a straight dark look towards her son.

"You have to stay here," said Kushina.

"I am Hokage; I don't take orders from you"

"I am your mother and your ally. You are needed here"

"My teammates need me"

"Send someone else"

"It will be better if I go"

"Tsunade talk some sense to him"

"If you can't; no one can" said Tsunade "but she is right Naruto. You are needed here"

"What's wrong?" asked Mina

"Sakura and Sasuke stayed back on a battle" said Ino.

"Then I don't think there is a reason to worry" said Neji.

"Why?" asked Tenten.

"My mother went to their aid I believe," said Mina "and Kakashi left to help them also"

Naruto sighed in relief. He knew he could count on Kumi and Kakashi.

"Then now let us plan our movements for tomorrow" said Kushina.

And they locked themselves in a tent with the other leaders.

…hours later…

"No, I didn't sense them back there. Did you Akamaru?" the dog shook his head before Kiba frowned "so for us to miss them…probably a jutsu from the enemy"

"They didn't escape Kumi's senses or Mina's" said Hinata "but still they are taking so long"

Mina a little far away from them in her little camp she looked into the flames. Neji returned with their portion of the dinner and stood by her. She was silent as she leaned back into the wet grass.

"She will be alright," said Mina to herself "they all will be alright"

Neji sighed before pulling her up to her feet and placing the bowl of warm food into her hands "But you won't if you stay on the cold. You will catch something"

…………

Kumi did several cartwheels to evade the several senpun needles. She stopped to then jump into the air as an explosive tag below her exploded. She sent a kunai with several explosive tags towards the trees where Tobi/Madara was hiding. As she looked at the explosion, a shadow came above her. Her eyes widened when she realized she would not be able to evade him. A kick landed just on her shoulder cracking the bone, damaging one of her main veins and chakra circulatory paths. She cringed as her body slammed against the hard cold forest ground. She sensed more senpun needles coming. She rolled feeling her clavicle snap with the force. The shards of the bone incrusted into her tendons brining her so much pain. She closed her eyes before getting on her knees and springing into a fast run.

Kumi could feel how her balance tilted towards her damaged side. She stopped behind a tree and created signs to use medical jutsu. She had to act fast or her inner bleeding would be truly critical once she faced her enemy again. She no longer thought of him as the boy he had once befriended. This was many years passing. .

She shut her eyes tight as she placed her clavicle in the right position. Her cells accelerated their recuperation, dissolving the shards of bone and restoring the missing pieces from the clavicle and uniting it making it a whole. She slipped down the trunk to the wet floor. The rain started to fall harder as she felt her immune system lower its defenses. The cold made her blood run so much slower, her white cells reached the viruses that she had caught on their travel so much slower.

'No time to think about science Kumi' she thought with a smile before standing. She knew she was tired but she needed her bones in good shape.

"You are going to die, why bother" he said above of her in the tree.

The battle continued among the rain and the trees. Several weapons were thrown, only a few did damage and such damage was always very small. Both of them were skillful shinobi but she knew that he was not using his full potential. She jumped back as his Sharingan eye pulled everything into black whole. She held to tree with her sharp nails filled with poison. She took her sword out and threw it at him. It flew in an upper angle and then went down. Tobi jumped back before it landed where he had been standing.

"You think you are so smart," said Tobi before a pair of clones held her by her arms.

"I know I am smart," said Kumi before her own clones took Tobi's down "need more proof?" she made a sign before a rain of chakra crystals fell on him exploding.

He jumped out from the cloud of dust that went down fast because of the rain.

"Hia!" a blast of chakra crossed the cloud before hitting him on the chest.

'The heavy palm' was still one of her specialties.

"Ugh!" why did she suddenly feel so weak? She looked towards him with tired eyes. His Sharingan was almost completely red as her Chuushingan. He was smiling as he pointed to the side of his arm that she had hit. She felt the pain on her shoulder like a knife that twisted. He had reversed the damage on her. She blinked the pain away. He was playing with her and that was getting on her pride.

She took a deep breath and focused her vision on him. Her expression became stone as she took control over her emotions.

'I am Kumi Tsukyuga, the devious star of Konoha and the Tsukyuga clan' she was cold, mean, sadistic, talented and the leader of the Tsukyuga. She took fighting stance before disappearing in a flicker.

Tobi moved to the side to catch her leg as she tried to kick him. She used her arms to twist by holding to the floor to twist her body and use her other leg to kick him on the ribs breaking a few. Now he had a broken leg and broken ribs. she twisted again as he let go of her first kicking leg and pulled her legs like a spring to hit him on the chest creating more damage and slamming his body against a tree.

As he pulled himself up, he pulled senpun needles and threw them at her. She spun taking out another white pipe and knocking them to the floor.

She brought her hands together "bubun Kage no Bunshin" from her sides two pairs of shadow arms emerged, behind her head a new face appeared. Between her and Kakashi had created that grotesque yet beautiful jutsu.

She looked at Tobi with a slick smile. He had copied her but his extra limbs did not obey him. It took a lot of practice to control that jutsu. She charged again. She first used her fist to hit his head to the side so his eyes would not direct the damage to her again. The other hand keeping his head twisted away from her. She used another pairs of hands to keep his arms down and the last pair to send heavy palm hits directly to his guts. The pain he had to admit was great.

It was so great but he could feel her doubt with every hit. She wondered how far she could go without killing him. She wanted him alive now that she thought she could take him. She was low in chakra. So much running, healing and fighting had left her so tired. She knew it too.

"Hia, hia, hia, hia…!" she tried to knock him out with the pain but she knew he would not fall. This was no human being.

Then she heard his clone behind her. Her back head lifted before one of her pair of arms lifted and blocked his hits.

"Grrr" a growl escaped the sneering face.

It took a kunai out of her pouch with another hand before staving the clone.

"You can only do so much for those you care," said Madara to her.

"I will do all I can then!" she said with a smile.

"You won't be able to save those you care no matter how hard you try" his head was still turned away from her but she could see his half smile.

She kept quiet. She was a Tsukyuga; she would not fall into mind games. Bringing her free pair of arms together, she concentrated chakra into her eyes. In the sea of blood a pair of pupils appears. She was going to dig into his mind and destroy him since it seemed his body was too resistant. She turned his head towards him. Her pin size pupils connected with a vein popping Sharingan eye. The other eye, covered, was useless to worry about; she thought as she emerged into his mind. Inside there were two men. One she admitted had to be Uchiha Madara. A man of figure so imposing that for a moment she considered retrieving. However, she stayed when she spotted the young boy that was smiling at her.

"You finally made it Kumi! I have been waiting for so long," he said and his voice was just as Kakashi had described it to her.

The darkness of his mind started to change. Buildings dissolved into that reality. Some of them she recognized. Konoha came to life before her. Madara and Obito remained in the same place standing.

"C'mon! There is so much I want to show you!" he took her hand and it was just as she had dreamed when a child. Then she was a child as well. And she ran with him not looking back at what Madara might be doing. She followed him around the village she now called home. It was the same home where her children awaited her. However, all faces were different and the streets were somewhat different. So many years and in his mind, it all continued to be the same.

He talked no stop and she enjoyed it. She had her first dream, the first of her life come true. Nevertheless, she felt as if she was forgetting something.

"I want you to meet some people, hurry!" he ran ahead towards a group of three.

'Naruto?' for a moment she thought before realizing it wasn't Naruto but Naruto's father; the Yondaime 'Kushina you should be here too' thought Kumi as the man smiled at her.

"Who is your friends Obito?" asked Rin.

"She is Kumi, my girlfriend," said Obito taking her hand then Kumi found she could not talk. She opened her mouth but no words would come out.

"Is that so?" said Minato and Kumi saw Kakashi keeping a bored and indifferent look towards her.

"Yeah!" said Obito with a large smile.

Kumi then remembered her first student 'Naruto' and she saw his shadow next to his father and next to him appeared the real Kakashi and then suddenly all of those she cared for appeared.

"You want to start all over again or not" then Obito was on her face with a hard glare.

"No" she said, "I have lived my life and I resent nothing"

"I knew you were weak," said Madara behind her before she felt a sharp go into her insides and twist. It was not mental pain but real bodily pain!

……..reality………

"KUMI!" Kakashi raced before hitting the figure holding a sword inside his wife. The Chidori went all the way before he punched the man and as carefully as he could took the sword out of her. She landed coldly on his arms. Rain had made her hair so wet. It stuck to her and him. He gave a good look at the enemy making sure he was truly dead. He gulped saliva hard as he took her pulse.

……….Past………

Sasuke walked home with a low spirit. Three days had passed and there was no sign of what or whom Itachi was trying to get. He stopped on an empty street.

"Why do you keep following me?" he asked before Kakashi appeared before him.

"What could a child like you be so worried about; your father runs the Konoha police force after all" said Kakashi.

"What do you want" Sasuke used an innocent and afraid voice 'why the hell is he following me!'

"I want to know what you and your brother are up to," said Kakashi.

"Itachi? Has he done something bad?" asked Sasuke showing some childish worry 'I knew that bastard was up to something'

"Not yet; but he has been acting quite oddly like you" said Kakashi "and it is also strange that you suddenly show a lot of interest on some of your classmates, specially Naruto"

'So you are up to me Kakashi' thought Sasuke as he placed a confused expression "what you mean? We were just playing around"

"I mean you showed skills that you are not yet supposed to have. Not even Itachi could evade me at your age" Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke in a flash "you don't seem afraid of anything Sasuke. Just tell me what your brother is up to"

"I do not know; it's what I am trying to find out too" said Sasuke on a tone voice that felt more natural to him.

"Who are you?" said Kakashi with a monotone.

"Sasuke Uchiha; last survivor of the Uchiha clan slaughter that will happen in a few days from now. ANBU Moon Side team leader under the orders of the 5th and 6th Hokages. Main mission for the war; kill Itachi and make sure he stays dead once we are back to our present bodies" He turned around to face a skeptical looking Kakashi.

"Did your brother tell you to say that?" he asked

"No" said Sasuke before turning his head to one side "let's go; someone is near by"

Kakashi followed the child that moved with the agility of a true ANBU. He had known that his father had higher expectations for Sasuke than Itachi but could it be true that this was a man and not the child he appeared to be. He was surprised to be taken to training area 7; how had he known?

"I guess this place brings you old memories as it does to me," said Sasuke.

"But we aren't here for that, are we?" said Kakashi.

"Sharp as always sensei" said Sasuke before Kakashi kept a narrowed eye.

"If what you say is true then what is below my mask"

"How the hell should I know; another mask as far as I can guess" said Sasuke quite stressed.

Sasuke jumped and sat on one of the three logs. He made signs before presenting himself with a transformation. An older Sasuke sat there dressed on a Jounin uniform, longer hair and dark and smart eyes.

'Hopefully this will make it easier for him to believe me' he thought.

"So you were thinking Itachi was after those children"

"Hai"

"Is he after the power…?"

"Not the Kyuuby, the 6th Hokage" said Sasuke.

"I see," said Kakashi sitting on another log.

"The others aren't only my friends but they are also some of the best shinobi Konoha has and each one of them matters for the path the others will take"

"You are trying to keep time as it should go…but what about your family?"

"I will have to let them die as it is supposed to happen. If I changed things I don't know just how much that would change things"

"By telling me you are changing a lot, you know"

"I know" said Sasuke with a smile "Naruto used to know it as well"

Sasuke did not show any feeling as he jumped down "you know I will stop your brother"

"I might be stuck on this body," Sasuke said as he undid the transportation "but don't over estimate me. Unlike you, I got enough guts to remain an ANBU for the rest of my life. I won't let you interfere"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at seen the position the small boy held.

"Should I make you understand or do you get it?" said Sasuke. He had the first sign for the Chidori on hands.

"I will keep an eye on Itachi but don't even think I will let that slaughter happen," said Kakashi.

"To me they are already dead," said Sasuke "and I will avenge their death by killing Itachi" 'again'

"You turn quite different from your brother, don't you" said Kakashi before disappearing.

'You have no idea' he thought as he continued his way home 'At least I will have someone watching over Itachi'

Once home things went as natural as he remembered them. Itachi was back after a short mission. Days went by and from now and then, Sasuke would see Kakashi. He would simply shake his head. Itachi had done nothing but continued to act oddly.

"I will be going on a mission tomorrow. I will take me a few days to come back," said Itachi receiving his bowl of food.

"Please be careful," said his mother

"There won't be need to be careful; it won't be difficult," he said with a slick smile.

"Listen to your mother Itachi" said Fugaku.

Itachi gave a nod before starting to eat. Sasuke ate silently.

In the middle of the night, he could hear Itachi packing. He waited until Itachi was gone before sending shadow clones to look for his friends.

That morning when he did not hear his mother call for breakfast he worried. He went down and found his parents looking at him after what seemed to be a conversation.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked again using the childish act.

"That won't work Sasuke. Tell us what is going on," said his mother using a voice that he had never heard her use.

Sasuke blinked before sensing the new presence on his house "you traitor" said Sasuke to Kakashi who stood leaning on the wall behind him.

"What he said was true then," said Fugaku.

"It can't be" said Mikoto leaning against the table.

"We should go after him, maybe we can still…"

"You can't" said Sasuke "that Itachi is not the same one you know. I just need a way to pull us both back to our time and I doubt any of you got that kind of knowledge"

Fugaku glared at his son.

"Just stay out of my way," said Sasuke picking a piece of toast from the table and then walking out the door 'I had enough of this!'

He passed by the armory of the Konoha cop station and picked some weapons. No one noticed. He infiltrated the Hokage files and found to which mission Itachi had gone. He then accelerated. He would defeat him and get them back to their time. He was worried for his body, team and Sakura. How much time must had already passed!

"I knew you would come," said Itachi when Sasuke stopped in the middle of nowhere in the forest. His smaller body was terribly tired of the long run. Still he kept posture.

"So are you finally going to act?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes" said Itachi taking his sword out "It surprises me that you hadn't realize it; my true target was you all this time"

"What?" Sasuke glared at Itachi 'but…'

"All I will be killing is your mind Sasuke. The you from this time will remain untouched, to him these past days will be nothing" said Itachi "there won't be danger for the existence of your son and he will become the new body for Uchiha Madara"

"Like I will just let you kill me and take him" said Sasuke taking a kunai out, swords were too heavy for him. He disappeared and he had to admit that the smaller body was good for evading and using his full agility. Sword and kunai clashed several times. Neither looked at the others eyes. With a swing of his arm, Sasuke hit Itachi on the side of the face before Itachi threw him towards the trunk of a tree. Sasuke flipped in the air with ease before using the tree to launch himself towards Itachi. Itachi sent a kick to evade the flying Uchiha but instead Sasuke took hold of the ankle and flipped himself above before making signs.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" several fire balls hit Itachi 'he could a have evaded them' thought Sasuke before Itachi swung his arm and the flames disappeared.

"You will need to do better than that," he said.

"Good because I am just starting," said Sasuke before pulling on some strings and having them tight around Itachi. Pulling on some other strings he pulled Itachi's body towards a tree 'this is too easy' thought Sasuke before he felt arms hold him down "what the fuck are you doing!"

"We cannot let you kill him Sasuke" said Kakashi.

"Let me go you idiot!" shouted Sasuke "I am not going to kill him here but in our time!"

"Still we cannot let you" said Fugaku walking towards his oldest son "we have to find a way to save him from becoming…"

'You fool!" shouted Sasuke "don't you understand! That man killed you and everyone and made me watch! A man that killed his clan because he was ordered has no hope of being acceptable!"

"We have to try," said Fugaku.

"Fuck!" shouted Sasuke "let me go! Sharingan!"

Fugaku stepped back at seeing the full Sharingan. Sasuke pulled his arms from below him and kept them out of the view of Kakashi before performing signs. Sasuke's body started to sink into the ground before someone took hold of his hair and pulled him out.

"I had enough of your foul mouth," said Mikoto as she started to tie her son.

"Why can't you understand?" Sasuke shouted before hanging his head "they will take my son and kill my wife, who knows what they will do to my daughter. I can't lose my family again, not now that I am able to prevent it"

"I knew always you would end like this brother. Kushina told me once about it, from one of her visions. I didn't believe her but started to once the years started to pass," said Itachi from where he was tied "You love more your future than your past. You will risk letting them die again instead of warning them of me to stop the chances of destroying your future"

"It's your entire fault" said Sasuke with a low voice "why couldn't you just stay dead! I defeated you fairly!"

"I am afraid the Itachi you knew is no longer under his own will" he said, "maybe I shall just leave you here and let your body brain dead in our time. It will be a greater torture than a slow death"

"Itachi be quiet," said Fugaku.

"Good bye Sasuke" said Itachi with a smile

"NO!" Shouted Sasuke before his body was covered by flames "Katon: Enkou Shintai no Jutsu!"

His parents and Kakashi stood back. Sasuke charged at Itachi like a meteor.

"Tate youso katon no jutsu" Itachi had freed his arms and had placed a protection against the fire. He was not burn as Sasuke clawed to his chest and snarled to his face. The small legs used the trunk as a base to stay up.

"I won't let you go without me!" he shouted.

"Forgot to hide your emotions brother," said Itachi

Sasuke punched him though he knew the flames wrapping him would not burn Itachi. He took hold of Itachi's chin and made him look directly to his eyes.

"Undo the jutsu on both," said Sasuke with a sneer. Red eyes showed through the flames placing fear on those who were present it.

"Hm…" Itachi only smiled before his eyes were drawn to their parents and Kakashi.

Sasuke remembered he had to erase their memories. He jumped back and with a flip landed facing the older shinobi.

"Believe me that I am doing the right thing," said Sasuke.

Mikoto kneeled before her son as he undid the fire jutsu. She did not wait and hugged him patting his hair. Sasuke understood this was a good bye. He realized he had never had the chance to say goodbye to his parents. Fugaku drew his arms around them both. Sasuke looked at both with saddened eyes. His rage from before was already gone. He pulled back from them and performed signs before placing his palms on their foreheads. Their eyes closed before they stood up. Their eyes opened again and there was emptiness. They started to run back to the village where they would wake up remembering nothing of the situation.

Kakashi sighed as he got to Sasuke's level "you are very selfish sending them to their death like that"

"I am selfish?" said Sasuke "For wanting to save my family?" he laughed bitterly before placing his hand on Kakashi's forehead "I bet you would a have done the same if it came to Kumi and your children"

"Kumi?" Kakashi asked before his eye became cloudy. He stood then and left back home where the next morning he would go on with his usual life until he met with Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke again.

Sasuke turned towards Itachi. He didn't even fight as Sasuke glared at him with his activated Sharingan undoing the jutsu by connecting their Sharingans. It was like a puzzle. He made sure to leave instruction on for his younger self to go back and then think of the pain of his body because of hard training with his brother. He was able to find the source and destroy it. The world shivered around them. Their skins felt numb before their minds were placed back on their original bodies.

They stood near each other. Sasuke now taller than Itachi. Itachi resembling their father more.

"Why?" the question was, to be back was easier than anything he had expected.

"You don't seem to understand that I am not doing this on my own will" said Itachi as the last piece of him on earth looked at Sasuke "I only went along with it for curiosity and one more chance to see the life that I left behind"

Sasuke kept skeptical about what Itachi had said. He saw Itachi draw his sword.

"What are you doing" Sasuke gave a tempting step forwards.

"I am tired of this game. I am just so tired. I know you think that Uzumaki Naruto has that special power to change people but so you do," said Itachi as he pointed the sharp against his gut.

"You are serious! All that you have made me gone through and now you just decide to give up!"

"I believe there are enough beings now that will make you going through even worst," said the last piece of Itachi as he used the last of his will to slip the sword into his insides.

Sasuke did not even move a muscle to stop him. He just kept his eyes away. He sensed the life leave so fast from him, if there was truly any in him. He decided to finally look towards the man he once called brother. There was nothing but a corpse. He walked towards him and moved it with his foot. he should a have know; Itachi had gained power because of Pein and not his own achieved potential, to fight Sasuke like that was meaningless to him. He hated to admit there was some honor on that.

He forgot about that once another source of the smell of blood reached his nose. He ran towards that source.

……….present………

"Ka…Kakashi" she said as her red eyes started to open.

"Don't, you need to rest" he said to her.

She shook her head no before a tear spilled from her red eyes. He looked at the wound which turned out to not be only one but many!

"No" he held her close. Her hand so cold, went around his neck. He only knew basic medic jutsu. If only Rin was there.

"There is no one who can heal her, not like that" said Rin behind him.

Kakashi lowered his head.

"I am sorry Kakashi," said Rin "it's impossible, she is too far…"

She saw him start doing signs. He would give his life up for her.

"Don't Kakashi" said Kumi "if you die then…"

"But if you die then I won't be also be able to go on living!" he shouted keeping her close.

"They need you, our children, Mina, Maiya; they all need you…" her eyes began to dull.

Sasuke got to the scene helping Sakura stand. They looked at Rin who was looking at the dead man and then they looked at Kakashi. He had his mask down and his lips against Kumi's. Her hand trembled as she took hold of his hair; Trying to cling to life for a little longer. Sakura saw the wounds. All of Kumi's insides were destroyed. No matter how skilled she could not take back the damage. She was too weak to do anything so she cried. Sasuke held her and turned them both around to give them a moment alone.

"Kakashi" her voice was so strong yet in that dark moment; the darkest moment of his life. She was slipping away from him and all he could do was watch "I love you"

"…" he held her close. Her blood staining his chest "I love you too and I always will"

Then she smiled; an act that used to be so odd coming from her when they first meant. She closed her eyes and her hand fell away from him.

…_flashback…_

"_Hey Jounin; the one that has been following me since morning, what's your name?" she said looking directly toward where he was hiding._

…

"_Hey" she said and he glared at her "All this for a stupid perverted book, I can't believe you"_

"_It won't come out for at least one month," he said_

"_Then how did you get it?" she asked_

"_I know people," he simply said_

"_Okay…well I will give it with one condition" she said and he waited "become my friend"_

"_What…"_

"_Be my friend," she said again placing a hand on his shoulder before using a grim voice and face "Or you won't see your book ever again"_

_Kakashi sighed before nodding_

"_Great friend, now let's go somewhere to eat, you buy"_

……

"_It's a boy Kakashi," she said pointing at her belly_

"_Are you sure?" he asked with a raised brow _

"_Of course I know!" she shouted at him before throwing him a shoe. _

……

"_Please…" she said_

"_It's not the best moment," he said. _

"_But I want one!" she cried throwing herself on the bed "I WANT A DAUGHTER!"_

"_Calm down" he covered her mouth "are you truly sure?" he asked quietly. _

"_Of course" she said with a smile before pinning him to the bed "And there is only one way to get one"_

_He sighed before getting the lights._

"_But don't blame it on me if you get another boy" said Kakashi as he undressed. _

"_Then we will have to try again!" she shouted cheerily before hugging him from behind._

"_Did…do you just pinch me on the…"_

"_I can do a lot of things to you Kakashi; if I feel like it" _

"_I will never understand you" he turned to look back at her though it was so dark he could not see her. _

"_You are not supposed to, baka" she said before capturing his lips. _

………_end of flashback……_

Mina collapsed on the floor of her camp. Some Tsukyuga hurried to help her to her feet but once up she just fell to her knees again splashing mud on their feet.

"Mina what's wrong?" Neji held her up.

"Neji…my mother" tears were running down her face. She could feel the great pain Kakashi was feeling from so far away and she could sense nothing on her mother.

"What about Kumi?" Naruto asked coming into their camp

Mina pushed herself away from Neji and ran towards the forest.

"Mina wait!" shouted Neji after her.

Naruto blinked in confusion before frowning. With one jump he was in front of Mina "what's wrong with Kumi" he demanded to know.

He saw the painful look on Mina's face. His eyes softened before he let her go. Neji went after her as Naruto returned to his camp.

"What happened?" asked Tsunade seeing the look on his face.

"I think Kumi might be…," he said and the camp went silent "Mina and Neji went to…" he wasn't sure why he didn't stop them. If Mina had sensed it then it meant it was true.

Naruto looked towards his mother who was only looking upwards. The rain continued to fall as he saw a tear slip down her face among the raindrops.

They waited until Mina and Kakashi returned with Kumi's body. Kakashi carried the body while Mina looked miserable. Behind them Neji and Rin helped Sasuke and Sakura walk.

"Tsunade-sama" said Mina walking towards the older woman "is there anything…"

"I am afraid not Mina" said Tsunade as Kakashi took the body into a tent "you and Kakashi should find a place for her to rest. We don't know how long we will be staying here…"

"I don't want to leave her here; her home was and will always be Konoha" she sounded calm as she said this.

"Then you know the other option" said Kushina from behind Tsunade.

"Is it possible even with all this rain?" Mina asked.

"Mina" said Tsunade with sad eyes "you know well is possible but the problem is if you want it to be like that"

"…Hai" she said before turning around as Kakashi came out of the tent "is it alright for you if she is cremated, so we can take her to Konoha"

Kakashi simply nodded before walking away.

"Shino keep a good eye on him please," said Naruto to the bug user who only nodded 'don't do anything stupid Kakashi, please; I don't need to lose another dear one nor does anyone'

Mina went to her clan and ordered them to find dry wood. Kushina used her power over the winds and made the rains open around them as curtains

It was Naruto who brought the body out.

……_Flashback…….._

"_Well I guess we better rest for tomorrow," said Kumi to Naruto_

"_Why?" asked Naruto_

"_To train you, I don't like you but it doesn't mean I hate you. I want you to pass these tests," she said_

…

"_Stop with the mysterious act and teach me!" he couldn't take it_

"_Just don't strain your little head. You have just the right time," she said as they started to walk toward the forest and he followed._

…

"_So you want to kill him or something of the sort," asked Kumi_

"_Ehhh!" Naruto couldn't believe she could say it with such ease 'What kind of teacher are you!'_

"_Yes!" they all said in a chorus_

"_Well I am sorry but you can't," she said crossing her arms_

"_What! Why!" asked Sasuke_

"_Because he is not the prankster, He has been training with me here no stop, right Naruto?" she asked him with a smile_

"_Yes" he nodded surprised_

"_He could had been using his shadow clones," said Sai being as smart as he was one couldn't expect less_

"_Are you doubting my word" her low tone, the narrowed eyes and the clenched fists made Sai gave a step back and shake his head no "alright then all of you leave"_

"_But then who is the prankster?" someone said_

"_How should I know" said Kumi "not my problem unless you try to lynch Naruto again"_

…_end of flash back…_

"You killed the bastard?" asked Naruto to Kakashi as Sasuke made signs and lightened the fire below Kumi's body.

"Hai" said Kakashi "he was too distracted so…"

"You didn't enjoy it as much as you would a have liked" said Naruto "same here"

And they watched the night be lightened by the fire. Kumi's soul danced above the flames out of their reach; teasing them and playing with the wind. Kushina saw with her gift as Kumi's spirit went through all of them. It reached her daughter Mina; her first child and embraced her and whispered to her ear

"-be strong my child, protect those you love-"

She went to all of them. Naruto closed his eyes when she reached him.

"-You have made me proud Naruto, just as if I was your mother-"

"Kumi" he removed the tears from his face fast before she left towards the man sitting on the tree.

Kakashi could not see her or hear her as Kushina and Naruto. Still he could feel her presence.

"What am I going to tell Uyeda, Tamika and Maiya? How could you expect me to do a better job than you at raising them?" he said as he looked towards the sky and the moon visible as the clouds parted.

"-I know you can do it Kakashi, you have always proved yourself strong to me, my love-" she said before placing a kiss on his cheek and then fading into the darkness of the tree's branches.

……..Konohagakure/ Tsukyuga estate………

Uyeda pulled his lip back with his teeth as finally a tearful Tamika slept on his lap. Maiya held them both. It had happened a while back when both children had just broken into tears. None would tell her what had happened. Tamika only kept calling for her mother. That was all she needed. That same day she went to visit her mother to give her the news.

"I am sorry mother," she had said "but your sister will be joining you soon"

Then the day went by with trying to comfort her little cousins. It would be the only comfort they would get for the moment. The attack on Konoha by Hotaka was just a few days according to their spy; Hiroo.


	22. Steps Forward

NL: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 22: Steps Forward

It was at dawn that the ashes were collected. Mina could not watch. She sat on her tent sharpening her sword. She was mad as hell because she knew she could not blame the death on anyone. It was just the kind of things that happened on war. She knew well that Naruto had not power over her mother's decision to go and help Sakura and Sasuke. Not even, they could be blamed. It was all chances of luck and luck had not been with her mother.

"The attack won't be until tomorrow," Neji said as he lifted himself from bed "rest" he took her hand and made her lie down. Her sword fell to the ground as she cried with complain. He held her tight and covered them both with the blanket.

"How can you…" she was mad and thought she had finally found someone to take her anger on.

"Just cry Mina, it's alright" why did he have to be so nice with her when all she wanted was be angry. She had the right to be angry.

"I don't want to cry! I already cried yesterday" she said the last part softly.

"But it wasn't enough. You are keeping much to yourself and that's…"

"How would you know!" she tried to push herself away from him "how can you assume I need to shed more tears!"

"Because I know you" still he did not let go as she leaned her forehead on his chest "and you deserve to cry"

"I have to be strong" said Mina "for my clan or my mother's work will be for nothing"

"Even your mother got breaks from now and then" Neji said as she finally gave in.

……

Naruto placed the urn containing the ashes on a box filled with soft dry grass. Kakashi carried it to the forest where he hid it in a hollow tree. They would pick it up once it was all over. Most shinobi sat by their fires eating breakfast. Naruto sat next to his mother who handed him a bowl of stew. Both of them kept neutral expression. The once an elite ANBU couldn't not shed those practiced traits with in that life time.

"Everyone looks so tired," said Kushina looking into her bowl "so empty…"

"Kumi died what you expected?" he said before taking a spoon full into his mouth.

"So…" she said with an indifferent tone "when I was younger shinobi didn't seem to care that much over things like that. Maybe this generation has become weaker"

"If you mean human by that then…"

"Shinobi are tools of war and battle, never seen a human" she interrupted him, her expression unchanging.

"Why not be both?" he said not losing his temper.

"Emotions take us to our demise Naruto. You should know that well as Hokage" she wondered sometimes if they had chosen him just because of his strength 'A good Hokage needs a good head over his shoulders'

"And I know but shinobi are human; they are human before being shinobi and because of that we can't erase those feelings that make us human. We can hide them or reason them out but they always catch up with us eventually. Besides no one lives forever; demise will always come," he said before she stood up.

"You talk from the side of the shinobi but what about the side of the rest of the world. I have seen both and it is more often as I say that people look at shinobi. There are very little people who will wonder about the life story of a human that works as a tool for killing" then she walked away "So to the eyes of those who are not shinobi; shinobi now look weaker and are still not seen as human"

Naruto glared at her as she left 'you are just impossible to deal with; you were a shinobi and didn't like it; get over it' he thought before continuing to eat.

………

Kushina walked towards the shinobi resting on a tree. Kakashi looked down with a bored look.

"I am very sorry for your loss but…," she said looking up at him "what did you do with the body of the killer?"

"Rin took care of it," said Kakashi

She nodded before looking for Rin.

"What do you want?" asked Rin as she found her at the edge of the camp.

"I heard you have a son," said Kushina "just think how proud he will be when he learns his mother was a valiant shinobi that fought in the war"

"So you know," said Rin "I knew that seer ability of yours would get me at some point but now when I need it the less"

"You are not to blame Rin," said Kushina.

"I should have told them he was still alive. She knew as she died but she didn't tell him and now I have to" Rin said.

"So Tobi is not dead," said Kushina.

"It was a fake body" said Rin "I disposed of it but still the real one runs around. I could not tell Kakashi. He will concentrate completely on revenge but if I don't then he might end like Kumi"

"Don't tell him" said Kushina leaning on a tree "I know it sounds unfair but he already thinks he killed him. Now let yourself that same enjoyment and kill the bastard for good"

"So ease for you to say. There is not much for you to look forward to. Your son is already grown, the man you loved on the grave and…"

"You are scared of facing him alone like Kumi; you are scared to die like her and leave your child and husband behind. I will help you if you want me to. Remember we were partners once and that you helped me; I am in your debt" Kushina extended her hand.

"Forget about that but your help will be more than welcome," said Rin shaking her hand.

"So you got a picture of your family?" said Kushina with a large smile.

"Ehm, yes" said Rin before taking it out her pocket.

Kushina looked at the family of three: Rin, Iruka and Amida; their son.

"He looks a lot like his father" said Kushina as her smile softened "…Rin"

"Iruka can take care of himself" Said Rin "and having at least one of us return to Amida should be enough"

Still Kushina looked bothered as she returned the picture.

"I must look into those under my charge. See you later Rin," she said before leaving.

…………

"Over here!" Kakuo pulled Gaara into a cave.

"What do you want to talk about?" Gaara asked Kakuo.

"I want us to go ahead and see the front lines," she said.

Gaara knew he should not for he was working with the other leaders. He should not act on impulse as Kakuo wanted. Nevertheless, he was weak in will against her. Her eyes were shining and calling to him to do it. Her strong voice broke through his trance.

"We will just check on the enemy, in case they are planning something we are not ready for" her explanation made sense but still they had to leave word with someone at least.

"Some of our groups are there calling back those who were ahead" Kakuo said, "we won't be alone"

"Didn't Kushina-sama already sent someone to call them back?" said Gaara.

"Yeah but they aren't back yet. Maybe they are keeping an eye on the enemy as well. We should join them just in case," she said with a worried look but he knew she just wanted to leave Kushina behind. He wondered why.

"Alright" he said believing he could look after her.

…Ahead…

Yuko; Naruto's cousin was on her belly watching from a cliff at the village they were to attack. Behind her, a few others were down as well waiting for her to tell them something. The rain fell and continued to soak them to the bone. Their black suits under their white clothing were warm but not warm enough to fight the freezing rain. Their white clothes had become muddy. There would be a lot of laundry to be done once the battle was over.

"Do you see any opening?" asked Yori, he could see nothing though he was the tallest. Been on the ground was not his strength.

"No" said Yuko to him. The city was so tall. She had seen similar but this one was so much larger and odd at comparison of Airwaves and the village of Tulip. The tall buildings blocked her view and the ground level made her realize that Kushina had only told them so little about the village.

"We have to send message to Kushina-sama" said Rei, part of her clothing was ripped and she shivered as part of her exposed skin was hit by water droplets.

"Go ahead, if you want to go back through that path be my guest" said Yuko coldly. She shivered at the memory before going back to her watch.

Rei looked back at the pile of broken Vitadrones. If it had not been for them then she would be dead. She did not know if she would want reinforcement to arrive or not. It seemed impossible to go through those rainy grass fields without been injured or killed.

"Damn them" she heard Yuko hiss before Rei on her belly pulled herself to see an army made of the monsters as the one that had attacked her "Now we have to send reinforcements"

"About time" Yori said tiredly before moving back to write the message and send it.

……...

Kushina received one of her special messaging birds. She had told them to never use them unless it was a real emergency. Suddenly she realized that she hadn't seen Gaara and Kakuo for a while. She hoped they were just being youthful as Gay used to say. She went directly to the other leaders and showed them the fast made message.

_They are attacking, we need support, bring as many as you can. Careful in the grass lands for they might be hiding there. They are horned and with like faces of bulls. Their bodies resemble human but their speaking is beastly. They are fast and have depleted one third of our Vitadrones forces. _

_-Yori, son of the king and queen of Alexia. _

"Naruto, I can't find Gaara anywhere" said Lee charging in "but Akamaru was able to pick his scent and Kakuo's. They are going towards the enemy"

"I guess they got ahead of us," said the Raikage with a smile.

"That girl" Kushina said with narrowed eyes over the letter.

Everyone started to get ready.

…….Original camp site………

It had taken them some days but they were finally back at the starting point.

"Hey where is everyone?" asked Taro to small Hoshi who was passing food around.

He looked at Taro and then at the group of stone ninjas behind him. He spotted Iruka sensei and smiled before saying, "some left for the battle at the Land of Rain"

"Have you gotten any news?" asked Iruka before Hoshi's face fell.

"Kumi died," said Hoshi. She had one of the first persons to care for him when he was part of Konoha. He wondered how Uyeda would take it.

"Anyone else?" asked Suzu worried for her older sister.

"There are some injured but nothing that they can't solve over there," said Hoshi before handing them bowl with warm soup.

"So it was truly a setup," said Anko walking out of one of the tents. Thought she was now thirty six and happily marry to Ibiki with a five year old son waiting at home for her with her father. She looked fresh as she walked towards Iruka "we have received no other reports of death. Injures are very little but I think Rin can take care of herself; she is an ANBU after all"

Iruka blushed lightly at been found "thank you" then he took his control back 'A ninja must be controlled'

She just gave her comical smile before taking hold of the rope with which they had been pulling the prisoners.

"You guys go rest. Hoshi and I will take care of these guys"

"Thanks" said Taro falling next to a fire and warming his hands 'maybe getting stuck here isn't so bad', he thought as the rest of the group sat.

………

Gaara looked around. She was gone. There he stood in the grasslands with only a genjutsu to keep him hidden from the enemy. He couldn't find Kakuo anywhere but he could feel. Oh he could feel something very frightening among that grass. He was not scared of it but he feared it might reach her.

There was the sound of a crash. He ran towards and kept hidden as mud started to swallow something large. He heard heavy breathing and with his eyes saw a woman. Her eyes were completely black and her skin evaporated the raindrops that fell on it. Her hair was completely white. He kept quiet as she started to change. In only five seconds she was back to look like how he knew her. Kakuo fell on her knees before placing her hand on the wet floor. Her eyes went back to completely black before the swallowing mud pond solidified trapping its victim forever.

The distinctive sound of rain against dry mud could be heard as he walked slowly towards her kneeling form.

"So much training yet I can only do so much" she started to pull herself up "before I get tired"

"We have to go back," he said as he held her arm. The beast had reaped through her black protective clothing and made a semi-large rip in her skin "we have to make sure they didn't infect you with something"

"I guess," said Kakuo 'so close' she thought

"That won't be necessary," Tsunade said as she and other shinobi emerged from the woods surrounding the grassland. She approached Kakuo and healed her after checking that nothing had invaded her body "Kushina has been looking for you everywhere"

"She is mad, isn't she" said Kakuo.

"Mad is an understatement," said Kushina wearing a grim expression. Once Tsunade was done healing Kakuo, she took her arm and pulled her to the side. Naruto and others arrived once they were assured that the path was free. He saw his mother; her face was too close to Kakuo's. He could not actually see her face for her long red hairs created a curtain around it. Kakuo looked tired as she listened to Kushina. Her eyes started to move towards Gaara before Kushina took a hold of her chin and made her look back at her.

Finally, Kakuo lowered her eyes in submission. Naruto wondered just how much the woman could do that made his mother scare her almost to death. Kushina lifted her head. She had a cold look as she looked up. Kakuo just turned on her side and stood next to Kushina. She looked just like how she had arrived to Konoha a few days ago.

"Let us hope this is the last reminder you will get," said Kushina as they walked towards the group.

"Hai sensei" said Kakuo on a low voice.

"We located them," said Kiba and Shino returning to the group after been sent off to look for the Revolutionaries that were ahead. Both shinobi looked pale and Akamaru kept its head down.

"What happened? Where are they?" asked Kushina showing worry for her niece for the first time in a long time.

"They are surrounded by many on a cliff," said Shino. One of them tried to escape and was ripped to pieces by the creatures.

"Who?" Kushina asked.

"I believe his name was Kyo"

There was a great silence among the crowd of Revolutionaries. A sudden cry of despair exploded from a woman before Katana; one of Kushina's friends and commandants held the woman so she wouldn't fall on the mud.

"God! Why!" she cried as her sobs thundered on her chest with heavy gasp of air.

"It should be better if you go back Luna," said Kushina helping the woman stand right on her own.

"No…no. I will stay," said the alchemist

"Hoshi would understand this decision but I do not. Would you let him be on his own again?" she said and she felt the spark of rage from her son but she knew he would keep quiet. It was a single play of the cards.

"I am still going!" she screamed as a sob was choked on her chest "I might not be from these lands or know much of your arts but with my own I shall protect the place my son has decided to make his home, understand?"

"I understand" said Kushina "but I will be expecting more from you then"

"Don't worry," she said before her eyes closed and her face turned into a painful expression.

"Do you want a moment alone?" Kushina walked towards Luna and led her out of the view of others. Luna was not one to pride herself but she had her dignity.

"You idiots" said Sakura hitting Kiba and Shino on the heads "you should have given that information in private"

"How were we supposed to know?" said Kiba.

"You are a ninja! You should have found a way!" Sakura shouted, she could just wonder how much pain Luna was feeling.

"Sakura, that's enough," said Naruto feeling bad for Hoshi and Luna. The young boy only enjoyed his family together for one year and now it was only him and his mother.

Sakura snapped her head to the side with an air of arrogance. She was right; he knew that, but still it was not the best time to talk about it.

"Just how many of those things did you see?" asked the Raikage.

"Hundreds and they are large and pretty fast too," said Kiba before Akamaru barked in agreement.

They planned their new strategy on the little they knew about the new creatures. In general, they had large fangs, bodies, agile and were fast as a high-level shinobi. It did not look too good.

Naruto noticed his mother still had not return with Luna from the near words. He had confidence his mother could take care of herself and he had not sensed any danger or had anyone else but still he wondered.

"Naruto!" Neji who had had the same suspicion had activated his Byakugan "they are going towards the battle field!"

"No time to lose" said the Raikage "what a foolish woman!" he said before starting to run.

Naruto kept his eyes forwards acting as if he had not heard the words of the Raikage.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" he looked back to see Kakuo running next to Gaara "I sense something!"

'Sense?' he asked himself careful to go more ahead of the group to activate his Chikirigan. The hyper-sensible extensions could not pick a thing. He wondered what kind of senses Kakuo and his mother had. Lost in that thought he entered into a black hole. It was all in his mind. He wondered if it was a genjutsu but he knew this sensation. He knew it so well yet it had passed sometime before his ability as a seer showed him anything. He was not as develop as his mother or her friends Minoru and Ume, but he was good.

In this darkness, he continued to run before spotting the light at the end of the tunnel. He went through it into an atmosphere that fell liquid as tar. The world seemed the same as he went through a window and landed on a bed. Someone was holding his hand and he felt himself smiling. He wondered if it was Hinata for her hands were just as soft. He could feel other people around him and all of them worried.

"Wake up" he said to himself before he felt the rain falling on his face. He had stopped and was on an empty area. Others were around him looking curious around that clean patch of cut grass. Around the circle of grass, there were hundreds of bodies pilled on each other. It was a monstrous view yet relieving. Their enemies were all down destroyed into pieces. They had resembled wild animals. Could had been that the new parasites no longer latched to humans but wild animals.

"It seems like it," said Hana once her brother had spoken the theory. Her companion dogs wined and did not dare get near.

"I see no parasites alive in them," said Hinata looking around with her Byakugan.

Many were scattered looking at the pieces everywhere. They looked into where the beings were ripped and found some scorched and cut. It was frightening to think there was someone with those abilities. Naruto stood on the circle of grass. With his sensible nose, he could barely tell some scents humans had created unknown to him. That was all he could tell before looking around that clean piece of grass. He saw marks of a few standing.

'But who?' he found a pair of prints especially smaller than the rest. The shoe marks all belonged to shinobi footwear. He wondered if any ninja of the land of rain or stone had turned against Pein.

"Sensei?" Maeko ran to him "we received report of a scout. The revolutionaries have lost a few lives and most of their Vitadrones"

"I see" he said still looking around "has any unknown individuals been detected?"

"No sensei" she said raising an eye brow "would you like me to look around if anyone has?"

"Please" Naruto said to her. She left while he inspected the area better.

"I don't think it was Kushina-sama" said Rei as she and the other finally made it back. Many of them were wounded. Some Vitadrones twitched as they walked; only a few remained in good condition. Kiba hurried to Yuko and helped her walk by letting her arm around his shoulder.

"Who did this?" he asked her.

"Oh I am fine, don't worry," she said with a mean glare "and I didn't see them. We were at the cliff and suddenly all of them started to pull back. We thought it was you and the others but I guess it wasn't"

"Have you seen my mother?" asked Naruto once they reached the patch of grass.

"No, but she has to be near" said Yuko looking at Kakuo "she never leaves her precious apprentice alone for long"

'She is jealous?' both Kiba and Naruto wondered. Since Yuko was not a ninja, she had less experience hiding her emotions. They could see the sadness on her green olive eyes.

….Konohagakure…………

Konohamaru swallowed once Hanabi's message had reached him. He looked at Udon and Moegi who smiled at him. This was the reason he had stayed and he was going to play his part.

"Call all the shinobi that are not in guard here," he said sitting on Tsunade's desk that used to be his grandfather's desk. He wondered if he would be able to keep it once he became Hokage or get a new one like Naruto.

Kotetsu; one of Tsunade's assistants was the first to arrive. He wasn't too happy for his companion Izumo had gone to the war but he kept his façade calm.

"You called?" he asked.

"Ehm, yes" said Konohamaru before handing him a scroll "make sure that reaches all reliable shinobi in the village that won't be able to make it to the meeting. We have a traitor among us and he is pulling forces from within the village"

"Who?"

"A Hyuuga that goes by the name of Hotaka" said Konohamaru "be careful, he plans to attack but we can only relay so much on the information given to us by our spy"

"I see," said Kotetsu drawing a smile along his middle aged face.

"What?" Konohamaru asked as he started to fill reports of the happenings in case Tsunade and Naruto didn't to get to see him ever alive.

"Nothing" he said shaking his head. he could still remember when he and Naruto were two little loud mouths that did all they could to prove themselves but now, both of them young adults were doing so much than many had at their age "I am just glad that you are taking your future role so seriously"

"Well, what did you expect? I am the grandson of the third Hokage after all" Konohamaru used his old smile that resembled his childhood one.

"Of course" said Kotetsu before leaving.

Konohamaru welcomed the first shinobi with a calm smile. He had to keep his cool so no panic would arise. Once they were all, there he explained the situation just as he had explained to Kotetsu.

…………

Hanabi received the message and was glad that they would not be alone fighting Hotaka. She had already have had some talks with her most reliable Hyuuga members including the council of elders.

"Are you sure of this?" asked one of them. The councilman that was allied to Hotaka and possibly her father's killer was seen off to the Hokage office to place a report on some disturbances around their training areas by children.

"Even if it was the wrong information we can be sure that something is happening. We have to be ready for anything"

"This is just what Hotaka would want; don't you think Hanabi-sama?" Hanabi looked at the only elder female of the group. distant relative to her but she could see that at her most vivid days the woman must had been of high skill "If there are some within our clan that look for this change then those members we can not kill but instead keep under control. In any way, even if he was killed, Hotaka will get what he wanted"

"The return of the seal" Hanabi closed her eyes wondering what her father or sister would do "we can have the Tsukyuga see to them but it will only be to the worst of cases that the seal will be placed upon them"

……….

Among the shadows of the trees, two men met. They looked around the same age but one was much older than the other was. One of these men was Hotaka. He looked at the shadow before him that spoke what he knew would happen eventually. He knew Hanabi was not interested on him from the beginning but it would be better if he just went along with the game. Now the part that was not on his side of the shinobi population knew as well that he was to bring down the village.

"SO they know," said Hotaka to his companion.

"Oh they know boy, what a failure you turned out to be"

"Maybe if it was Dokueki with whom I was working then I would be able to get things done faster"

"I will do my part. I will take care of Maiya; you just make sure Hanabi Hyuuga is down. Once you control the Hyuuga and I the Tsukyuga there will be little to stop us"

"Will they still remember you?" Hotaka asked

"Some of them but those I can kill easily"

"Whatever" Hotaka said closing his fist; testing his strength.

"Boy you sure are stupid. Now that you are under Pain-sama's protection nothing can, not even death, can stop you"

"You mean I can be like you and Dokueki?"

"If you wish so" said the man with dark red Tsukyuga eyes "just keep a close eye on your little wife. They can be quite what you think they couldn't be"

"Ha, you just waited until she died to come out. Didn't you?"

"Tamiko, the bitch. Well hopefully Maiya will be different?" Toyo said. Toyo the one to kill Kumi's first love and parents. Toyo parent to Maiya and husband to Tamiko. Toyo who was killed by Tamiko once she was strong enough was now back and was seeking the ultimate power. The clan holders were still of Kumi's blood and flesh and for what he had heard the little girl looked quite a lot like her deceased aunt.

"What about the Uchiha?" Hotaka said

"We shall deal with them at the end," said Toyo looking up at the night sky "I can't believe how pathetic the shinobis of this village have become"

………

Kushina rubbed her hand to get some warmth into them. She looked back at Luna who was leaning against a tree. The air was so dry and cold.

"Stay here and don't fall sleep," said Kushina before going into a cave. She had heard of this frozen mist jutsu before. It was quite new and only had been used across the seas. She wondered if they had allies from afar. Still when it came to winds, she was the only true expert. Not far from there, she had cleared the skies to let the sun heat the earth. The air would heat and rise. the cold atmosphere around them would be pulled towards the heat and then it would turn better for their lurking around **(I learned stuff on Geography :P)**

She saw a few figures close to each other to get warm.

'So this jutsu has a back kick to it' she thought as she stopped. A Kunai's point was placed on her back.

"Who are you and to which village do you belong," said a strong male voice though she knew he could no be more than a teenager.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I was born on Suna, served on Konoha and loyal to the Tulip village" the blade shook before her arm twisted back and took it from her interrogator. She turned around slowly once she felt he would not attack her. The fire inside the cave was small but there was no mistake. This boy was a Hyuuga.

"And you are?"

"Hikaru of the Hyuuga clan" he said as she tried to see his face better with the little light there was.

"Hikaru would you take down this jutsu completely? I have a friend back there that won't be able to stand it for much longer," she said before he undid the jutsu.

"What do you want here?" he asked

"Well, I wanted to know if you were an ally or not, you and your friends defeated a great deal of enemies" she said looking at the several people resting on the room 'it seems he was keeping the guard' "Did you come here on your own. You know Hinata-sama won't be too happy about it nor the Hokages"

"Is she near by?" he asked with some excitement

"She?"

"Hi…Hinata-sama"

"I believe so" she raised her eyebrow "are you interested on her? Because I warn you she is already engaged to my son"

"Of course not" he tried to keep his voice calm as a blush appeared on his face. Kushina could feel her body returning to its normal temperatures. The frozen mist disappeared letting some light through the entrance. She saw the boy's face better and her eyes widened. She knew well that her son and Minato were related to the Hyuuga but that had been so many generations ago. Besides, it was so unusual for the Hyuuga to have spiked hair.

She wanted to shake her head. The cold must be getting to her brain; she thought.

"We have to make your presence known to Hinata, Naruto and Tsunade. They might let your group stay since you are already here" she was ready to wake them all up.

"We can't… you can't tell them" there was some insecurity on his voice "they don't know us"

"I am sure they have seen us from now and then," said Kushina.

"No, I mean…"

"He means they don't know him because he hasn't been born," said a female voice from behind them.

"Timeless sphere?" she asked before Hikaru **(AHH! I keep typing Hotaka instead of Hikaru, sorry if there is any confution)** nodded "Kami, in what mess have you gotten us to" she said before looking at Hotaka more closely.

"Ehm, what?" he asked.

"I knew it," she said shaking her head.

Hikaru looked at the older woman not believing it was she. He made his best efforts to not start making questions 'How the hell did I get into this mess'

…Long_ Flashback…_

_He hated mornings. It was in the morning that they got that news. Where was she? Hikaru stood up only losing a little balance with the sudden movement. Outside he saw the shadow of someone. _

"_Breakfast and then meet me in the yard" there was no feeling on her voice but he was already used to her being like that. _

"_Hai" he said as he went to his closet to get some clothes. She had learned to not go into his room; he liked to sleep without any clothes. It was odd that she had never thought of him being like that but after all he was only fifteen, what should have she expected, shuriken pajamas? _

_After a quick shower, he went to the kitchen where his aunt was standing from finishing her breakfast. It was a nice breakfast but not as great as the ones, he used to take with his parents and... _

"_Don't take more than fifteen minutes Hikaru" said his aunt breaking into his thoughts. _

"_Hai…Ehm aunt Hanabi" said Hikaru before she turned to see him "…nothing" he said looking down to his plate. His shyness sometimes impressed her; he was so confident looking like his father yet only a few had ever seen him lower his eyes like that. Maybe it was that he was given the name of Hikaru Hiashi (I like middle names so…yeah) Hyuuga; that he kept such a straight face before most people. She knew what he wanted to ask but then again he would know if there was any news before her. _

"_Then hurry," she said leaving him alone in the kitchen. He needed to think as any teenager to find himself. Fifteen minutes was more than enough. _

_Hikaru sighed before a plate landed on the table. He looked at the window where a young girl sat looking at him with a smile. _

"_Mariko" he said tiredly as he looked at the vegetables on the bowl. He hated vegetables. Then he looked at his other plate filled with little rice, lots of scramble eggs, bacon, sausage and other meats. _

"_What? You are not going to eat only meat," said the young blond girl from the window "father gets the same thing so don't complain"_

"_Don't put me in the same category as him," he did not sound as mean as he intended to be. Not to his little sister who just kept smiling before speaking._

"_Why not brother?" she asked but he could not tell her. He did not hate his father that much to put Mariko against him; not that he could but still. _

"_Because I say so," he said with a glare to which she responded by rolling her eyes. _

"_I will see you later big brother," she said before disappearing. She would be gone to take breakfast on another table; he realized and looked_

'_Damn you father' he thought bitterly before picking his utensils. _

_Hikaru finished the boiled vegetables his sister brought him. She could be quite stubborn. _

_The yard was made of pure dirt. He wondered why they didn't update it or something like they had been doing to the Academy. He didn't bother to ask his aunt as he faced her on their usual morning training. He ran at her with no plan. It was too early for planning; he thought before receiving an open palm on the gut. He flew back and then just stood up._

"_Did that woke you up?" Hanabi asked before the figure puffed. _

_Hanabi was barely able to turn around and block his aerial kick with her arm. He jumped back before jumping into the air. He took kunais out and threw them at her. Hanabi evaded them by running before sending some of her own to him. With a kunai, he blocked them. _

"_Not bad" she said with a light smile. _

_His training continued until most Hyuuga were awake. Then Hanabi had to go do some work. Hikaru followed her and helped her. It was another boring morning in the Hyuuga estate. He sighed as the last paper was read and signed. _

"_It seems we have enough missions for a while," said Hanabi looking at the pile of papers. _

"_Father must be in a good mood," said Hikaru. _

"_Why you say that?" asked Hanabi._

"_Because if so many missions are been given to the Hyuuga it must mean they are difficult and difficulty rated missions pay more for the village. More work, more money equals better things for everyone" said Hikaru as he stood up. _

"_Maybe" said Hanabi as her nephew left. _

…

_Hikaru walked to the Uchiha area where there were only a bunch of Uchiha living. Only two houses contained people; the rest were deserted. _

"_Hikaru!" said Sakura opening the door "it has been sometime, but come in" she smiled at him and he smiled back. _

"_Hikaru!" a boy older than him said cheerily "how you been man!" he patted Hikaru on the back with unmeasured strength. _

"_I am alright Momotaro," said Hikaru to the oldest Uchiha son 'or at least I was'_

"_What are you doing here?" asked Sakuraku; Hikaru could almost see her hair starting to stand as her electric based chakra started to release. _

"_Missed me?" he said with a smug smile_

_Sakura only shook her head before leaving to her shift on the hospital._

_Sakuraku had her eyes narrowed on Hikaru until she was sure her mother was far enough "what the hell are you doing here" she punched him on the arm_

"_You freaks; stops hurting me," said Hikaru rubbing his arm. _

"_You asked for it" said Momotaro with a deeper voice "now answer"_

"_I thought we could start the fun earlier than planned, I know my aunt will look for me sooner since you know what will be going on tomorrow. She doesn't want me going soft because of one free day"  
"You are already soft" said Sakuraku with a teasing smile but neither the commentary nor smile provoked an expression on Hikaru's calm face "but I guess we could. Father won't be home until later so it's also to our convenience" _

"_Tomorrow would be better, don't you think?" said Momotaro as he and Hikaru started removing planks from the kitchen floor. _

"_I will be stuck baby-sitting Mariko and don't forget stand next to my father the whole time," said Hikaru as they started bringing out buckets and brushes. _

"_Well, he wouldn't suspect you" _

"_Nor anyone would suspect the perfect Uchiha siblings" said Hikaru. _

"_Oh shut it!" said Sakuraku "we just hang out with you because that's what our parents want"_

"_As if we were going to become the new Shika-Ino-Cho team just because our parents are good friends," said Momotaro. _

"_Well; nice to know I have friends I can relay on," said Hikaru throwing the last bucket to Sakuraku_

"_Hey watch it!" she shouted when she caught the bucket an inch from her face. _

"_Sorry; wouldn't want to hurt those wonderful Uchiha eyes of yours" he said with a sardonic smile._

"_At least our eyes don't make us look like freaks all the time," said Momotaro pushing Hikaru to the side as he started placing back the boards of the ground. _

"_At least I got something better from my mother than odd looks," said Hikaru before watching calmly as Momotaro stopped his sister from reaching Hikaru. _

"_Remember who you are talking to kid" said Momotaro, he was three years older than Hikaru_

"_And you should remember I don't give a shit" said Hikaru "now let's get Saichi, at least he is not such a pain in the ass as the two of you"_

"_Whatever" said Sakuraku, she was only one year older than Hikaru_

………

"_Hey guys" said Saichi "aren't you kind of early?"_

"_Hikaru had the brilliant idea to start sooner because his aunty will call on him like a puppy for training" said Sakuraku_

"_If you say so," said Saichi with a half smile towards Hikaru._

"_Your parents?" asked Hikaru. _

"_Mom is at the flower shop and dad in the same mission as Sasuke-san," said Saichi smiling still. _

"_Hm…" Hikaru smiled "then let's get going"_

_The four of them moved fast among the shadows of the now larger buildings of Konoha. They had no trouble evading the guards and watchers. No one would ever suspect the son of one of the Hokages. Hikaru watched the last face carved into the stone of the Hokage monument. He had passed sometime looking into old files involving his father. It was interest; always to find, he wasn't the shiniest apple in the tree. So to take away some attention from his constant worries he tortured his father by making trouble and then have him confuse about who could have possibly done it; of course he never suspected his own perfect child. _

_Saichi had brought large brushes. _

"_Which to choose" he said smiling_

"_Stop fooling around" said Hikaru "we don't want to make the Uchiha pretty heads wait" _

"_Say that again!" shouted Sakuraku_

"_We are suppose to do this in secret, remember?" said Hikaru before throwing her a large brush. She just glared. _

_Hikaru took great pleasure taking on his father's face. It was a younger face of course, with whiskers that he sometimes wondered about; why didn't he or his sister have them 'thanks to you mom' was his usual answer. He painted with red over the whiskers and made every awful pattern on the stone. He took the time to look back and add comments about the ever so great strong-hearted Hokage. What a wimp he really was. Always asking help from others and caring for stupid people that could not take care of themselves. Fury took over him and he wrote worst expanding to the other Hokages. He hated the Hokage position. It was just stupid to put one person at the head of the village. Hell! The council was made up of his friends and adoring fans! Was anything done that he had not decided!_

"_Calm down Hikaru" said Sakuraku stopping his fist from reaching the stone when he had enough of his own infuriating thoughts. _

_He pulled his arm back and glared at her beautiful black eyes. She was so damn lucky to be able to pass by and the only thing to get from people wondering looks while when they saw him he only saw pity, fear, envy and so many emotions that made his stomach turn into a hard sour ball. _

"_I think we are done," said Momotaro once they started to climb up. _

"_Yeah" said Hikaru reaching the top but then having to hide down again when they same some trucks move in large objects. It only took a few minutes for everything to be done. _

"_Statues" said Saichi "for tomorrow, right?"_

"_Yeah, I wonder who they were," said Momotaro. _

"_Probably another loser" said Sakuraku "now days anyone gets a statue up here just by being dead. _

"_Is that so?" said Tamika stepping out from behind one. _

"_Hey" said Hikaru with a smile. _

"_You idiots are in great trouble," she said as her eyes scanned theirs. _

"_Only if you open your big mouth," said Sakuraku. _

"_Hm" Tamika smiled as she walked towards one of the oldest statues "do you really think that just anyone gets a statue here?"_

"_Don't you go into lecture mode" said Sakuraku. _

_Tamika sighed as she looked up the statue of her mother 'Kumi Tsukyuga; great Kunoichi, leader, and loving wife and mother' _

"_Just think…well it will eventually happen but…think of your parents being honored here as well. Would you continue to think like that?" then she locked eyes with Hikaru. His face turned into stone before he looked to the side. He looked at the statues that stood covered by long white mantles. He could barely see the shape of one; the figure of a woman looking at the sky. He was about to activate his Byakugan but was stopped by Tamika who placed a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Your father wants this to be a surprise for you and your sister," said Tamika looking at the same statue as him. _

_His brow contorted before a cold mask fell upon his face. He took a deep breath "alright, but you won't say; will you?"_

"_Have I ever told on you guys?" said Tamika with a smile. She knew they did not like her, mostly because of the gap of age between them. It was only Hikaru who found it easy to talk to her. _

"_I will get rid off the evidence. See you guys later" said Saichi before disappearing with all their equipment. _

"_Don't do much trouble for your father" said Tamika before disappearing. _

"_I need you guys to make me a favor," said Hikaru to the Uchiha. _

"_What is it?" said Momotaro. _

"_Place an explosive tag on that statue and tomorrow when my father starts to reveal it; destroy it" he said it in such a cold voice "I won't let him make people think she is dead"_

"_Are you sure?" Sakuraku asked. _

"_Please" said Hikaru; it was something odd for him to say that word; especially to them. _

"_Alright" said Momotaro walking forwards and placing it at the base before hiding it with a light Genjutsu. No one would detect it. _

"_I will see you guys tomorrow," said Hikaru before leaving them._

"_Are you sure brother?" asked Sakuraku. _

"_Would you like for father to place mother's statue here if she was missing; this place is mostly for dead people" he pointed at the large statue just above the thirds Hokages head "Konohamaru-sama it's the only one that stands out of the rest" _

_Sakuraku looked around the grids arranged statues before saying "But Hikaru's mother has been lost for over a year. She could be…"_

"_But there is no body or any clue if she is" said Momotaro "\ Uzumaki Naruto may be strong and whatever else mother says about him but father is right on what he says; he can be a moron if given the chance. He can't expect Hikaru and Mariko to believe their mother is dead"_

"_Alright but in the worst of cases it was Hikaru's idea" said Sakuraku_

………

_The next day it was the Konoha annual family and friends picnic. It had become a tradition to reveal new statues on this day. Naruto smiled as the wind blew on his long blond spiked hairs. That morning he had thought be had seen a ghost on the mirror; his sensei's ghost. He looked at the statue of the old man next to him. Tsunade stood on stone as imposing as she had in life. her body surely rested next to the man she had loved in her youth; also close to her brother but in stone she stood next to a man that had loved her deeper than the secret caves below Konoha. His mind went into history mode. The tale of his life somehow revealed on his thoughts within a few sentences…long ones. He smiled._

"_Nervous?" asked Kakashi behind him. _

"_Kind of" Naruto said realizing he had been using his memories to draw strength_

"_I am sure they will understand…," said Kakashi before a blond blur passed him. _

"_Father!" Mariko jumped on his back with such force that they almost fell over the edge of the Hokage monument. He got a good view down of his clones working to clean the mess someone had done the day before. No one knew who had done it; and to use such words for young ones to see. He had ANBUs already looking into it. He straightened before looking back at his smiling twelve-year-old daughter. _

"_Hey there" he said before she hit him in the head. _

"_Its; good morning my wonderful daughter, father" she said as she jumped back "tomorrow I will be becoming an official Gennin, remember?"_

_Naruto smiled before Kakashi shook his head "Mina has been introducing her into the way a ninja should act. I think its not going well"_

"_Do you old man?" said Mariko with a glare._

"_Have a nice day" said Kakashi before disappearing. _

"_Stop scaring him; he might be old but he is your superior and at some time he was my superior," said Naruto with a light smile. _

"_Sorry" said Mariko with an embarrass smile. _

"_C'mon, let's look for your brother," said Naruto taking her hand_

"_Hai!" she said with a small smile. _

_They descended into the new park that Konohamaru had just opened the day before in honor of the day. A mantle covered the name of the park made on stone. He smiled as they passed it. Many people smiled on his way as he came into view. He smiled back; half hearted. It was a big day for him and his family. He walked towards the tables he and the others had arranged to meet. _

"_Naruto, over here!" shouted Ino waving her arm._

"_Hey" said Naruto seeing that most of his friends were there. _

"_Father" said Hikaru standing with a light bow but there was no expression on his face. Hanabi was next to him but even she was now so familiar with Naruto that she did not got into all those manners. She knew he would feel uncomfortable for Naruto would always be Naruto. _

"_Hikaru" said Naruto with an emphasized smile. _

"_You guys are so weird, sometimes I wonder if we really are related," said Yuko sitting next to Kiba. _

"_I don't doubt it one bit," said Kiba before receiving a full blow on the head._

"_Submit mutt" said Yuko before Kiba glared._

"_Never" he growled. _

"_Guys I don't think this is the best place for your…Ehm games" said Sakura keeping an eye on her younger children; just how many they were? Even she lost the count sometimes. _

"_Right" said Kiba shooting a sexy smile to his wife. _

"_Don't encourage him" said Yuko. _

"_Not as good as you thought," said Sai while Ino muffled a laugh as other Kunoichis around their tables. _

"_What are they talking about?" asked Mariko._

"_Nothing you need to know for the moment" said Naruto before receiving an apologizing look from Ino for not stopping her husband. _

"_Well…are you ready Hanabi, Sasuke?" Mina said standing. _

"_I guess," said Hanabi standing as well. Sasuke stood up silently _

"_Go sensei!" shouted Mariko. _

"_Wait a moment!" said Hikaru "mo…is she going to…" he looked at Hanabi with an apologizing expression. _

"_We would like the tradition to continue Hikaru, its nothing against you or your sister," said Mina_

"_There is no need to explain" said Naruto "just a friendly demonstration; its to remind the Hyuuga, Tsukyuga and Uchiha of their relation and don't have more back steps" but it was Hinata, Mina and Sasuke the ones to always do the demonstration…but Hinata wasn't there…no one knew where she was. _

_Hikaru sat back down and blocked out the sound of the villagers cheering as the trio started their demonstrative battle. _

"_One day I will be there too" said his little sister sitting next to him "Against you, Tomi, and Momotaro, brother" still she sounded cheerful; she was the youngest. _

_Hikaru looked at her shiny blue eyes. She would be awakening her kekke kenkai in no time according to Mina who was at charge of most of Mariko's training. She would have the Chikirigan like their father; while he was stuck with the kekke kenkai he had inherited from his mother. Moreover, he knew that his father, when he looked at his eyes, saw part of his mother. _

"_You are as good as Hinata!" said Mina in present tone to Hanabi who smiled. She constantly said Hinata; one of her best friends was still alive. _

"_I would like to be included again next year," said Hanabi. _

"_I guess girls like you for more than your looks Sasuke," said Naruto. _

"_They like to kick his butt also" Sai said. _

"_You guys couldn't wait, could you" said Shikamaru arriving with Shikataka and Temary. Behind them Gaara, Kakuo, Kankuro and Tsuka walked towards them as well. _

"_We missed it?" said Shikataka with a sigh "told you we shouldn't have stopped to rest"_

"_Remember your father is getting old Shikataka" said Temary_

"_But if you are older than…" He skipped evading Temary's fan "forget it; women"_

_Old friends reunited started to welcome each other. Naruto among the noise noticed he didn't hear his son welcome them. He looked around and spotted him talking with their children instead. He sighed 'he prefers to be with those of his own age; should remember that better' he thought_

_Time passed with friendly competitions and laughter. Good food was served by all families. Senseis and students talked about old times. While he talked with Hiroshi and Maeko he wondered many times what would Yasuo say in some situations. His own students now had children; small but nonetheless, it made Naruto feel older than he really was. _

"_Naruto, I think its time," said Sasuke tapping Naruto on the shoulder. _

_Naruto looked at the setting sun. He smiled at Sasuke before his old friends started spreading the word. Naruto; with his still incredible speed arrived to the top of the Hokage monument. Very few had died that year but it made no difference for their sacrifice guarding the border would always be remembered and there was one statue in special that he itched to reveal. The day before he had arranged to have, it brought. It was a little larger than others were. A platform was built before this one. _

"_Dad?" Mariko and Hikaru reached him. The look on his face was sad and that worried his little girl. _

"_This is very important," he said with a sad smile "to me and to you" he locked eyes with his son before looking down at his daughter "keep composure; I ask you. I own her my life and my happiness" _

"_Hai father" both of his children said. _

_In no time the grounds were full. He gave sometime for the families to go see the statues of their kin and friends. He looked at Kumi's statue and he felt memories revive in his mind. To see Kakashi walk with the body into the camp. The way her body burned as her soul danced around them. The tears his mother shed before acting as if it was nothing to her. He spotted Mina who was now almost a replica of her mother but with a calmer and lighter mood. Neji stood close to her and Tomi at her other side. Tamika and Uyeda stood at the sides of their father. Kakashi placed a bouquet of flowers; red flowers for Kumi in shape of stars. He felt bad for Tamika who lost her mother when she was only four years old. Uyeda had been eleven and remembered her better. Hoshi trotted towards them; his small family catching up with him. _

"_Hey" he said in a respective tone to Uyeda who nodded with a smile towards Hoshi and his family. _

_Naruto could sense the jealousy of Uyeda towards Hoshi's wife. She had a baby on arms. _

'_It's not the kind of happiness you can give him Uyeda, you understand that, don't you?' thought Naruto._

"_Naruto its time" said Konohamaru stepping into the stage. _

_Suddenly Naruto remembered the first Konoha picnic. He had preformed with his mother and Hinata before his mother told a sad story about the moon and her child. He returned to reality once Konohamaru patted him on the back. _

'_Here we go again' thought Hikaru as his father told a new version the speech he told every year 'great shinobi…never forgotten…exemplary…died for their nation…family…honor…blah, blah, blah' again, he tuned out. _

_Konohamaru started revealing the statues. Then he would tell facts about the shinobi's life. Hikaru could immediately detect the people related to the dead. It was pathetic to see such display of emotion. _

_Naruto and Konohamaru took turns revealing the statues until only one was left. Konohamaru took hold of the cover while Naruto took a light breath._

"_This one it's a statue of someone who should a have been here long time a go" Naruto started._

'_Bastard' thought Hikaru clenching his fist 'you really gave up on her' _

"_A Kunoichi, mother…a woman that I own all and we all own a lot. She made the outcomes as correct as she could and died on the seek of protecting those she loved"_

'_Trying to get the treaty with the Land of rain; you sent her to her death!' he thought furiously feeling the eyes of some Tsukyuga land on him_

'_Why is he so mad?' wondered Tamika trying to lock his eyes with hers but he was looking down. It was impossible for her…_

"…_A great teacher that shaped some of the best shinobi we have" finished Naruto before nodding towards Konohamaru._

'_He thinks…' Tamika figured it out and was about to shout._

'_Now' Hikaru locked eyes with Momotaro who in the shadows performed a single seal. Konohamaru pulled the cover._

"_No!" Tamika screamed as the statue exploded. _

_Many screams were heard as the marble shot towards the public but it never reached them. The pieces stood immobile on the air. Naruto's eyes locked on Mariko whose eyes were shinning filled with chakra. He lowered some of the pieces he had caught and slowly instructed her how to do the same. Hikaru watched silently enjoying the pained look on his father's face. He ignored the fact that his sister had just awakened her Chikirigan. _

"_You idiot" Tamika whispered to him as she advanced towards Naruto on the stage and handed him the head of the statue. _

"_Mother" Hikaru's head almost snapped off his neck as he looked at the head of the statue. It was not Hinata's face but another face. Naruto closed his eyes as a pained expression expanded on his face and body. He looked so old out of the sudden. _

"_Naruto" his old teammates surrounded him with worried expressions. _

"_Find who did this" he said in a low voice that made Hikaru tremble inside "and bring that monster to me"_

_Then he left. _

"_You are in so much trouble," said Sakuraku to Hikaru as he descended the platform. _

"_I…" he tried to speak but his throat was dry. _

"_I knew you were an idiot but that doesn't mean my brother will pay for your stupidity; even if you are the Hokage's son," Sakuraku said with a great degree of poison on her voice. _

"_D…don't worry" he said with his head down "I…I am turning myse…self in to my fa…ther"_

_Suddenly Sakuraku's expression changed from cold to worried "Hikaru…"_

"_I…don't worry…it was…wasn't your fau…fault" he whispered as he passed her by. _

"_Hi…Hikaru" she said "You do have friends"_

"_I know" he gave her a shaky smile before continuing his path. _

……

_Hikaru reached the door of his father's office. He had searched with his Byakugan and found him sitting on his desk doing nothing but watching the faces of the Hokage monument. He took a deep breath before going in. he was careful taking the marvel head from the desk once he reached it. She had truly been beautiful; he remembered from the few pictures his parents had showed him when he was a child. To think that such incredible person was related to him had made his pride swell to the point where he had played that he could control the winds as she had; even if it was something only females of the bloodline could do. _

"_I can't believe it" Naruto said in a low voice "I…the lord refused for so many years for her statue to be placed because she abandoned Konoha and founded a new village…but she was a shinobi here; so loyal, she helped a lot on the war and protected so many" Naruto suddenly stood up and Hikaru gave a step back "she sacrificed herself for me twice! She gave her all! The lord of fire said that if there was a single incident he would never allow me to place her statue and now…" _

_Hikaru watched his father's fist draw blood from his palms. How could he tell him?_

"_I wanted to wait for your mother…but I feared the lord would change his mind…" Naruto turned around and locked eyes with his son. There was a hint of red around them. _

"_Fa…father?" what was that strange chakra he sensed from his father. _

"_I am sorry," said Naruto closing his eyes. He had not been so mad in a long time. The small chakra generator the Kyuubi left him was working better than he thought. _

"_I did it," said Hikaru in a low tone. _

"_Hm?" Naruto lifted his head with a questioning look. Hikaru had his eyes downcast to the side. He reminded Naruto of Hinata when younger but still his words were reasonable to his brain but they did not fit into his heart. _

"_I thought you were going to reveal a statue of mother. I thought you had given up on her. I did not want anyone to think like that at seeing the statue. I wanted it gone"_

_Naruto walked around his desk and stepped towards his son who was about two feet smaller. Hikaru looked up slowly with a fearful expression. An expression he had first seen on Hinata during the Chunnin exam. His heart ached more and more with every second that passed. _

"_But…" Naruto did not want it to be true. _

"_I asked someone to do it for me. That person did not want to but I was so…such an idiot that I convinced him. It was my idea, my plan and my fault," Hikaru said before his father took the marble head from his hands. _

"_Leave" said Naruto keeping his eyes on the wall to his right. _

"_I am sorry," said Hikaru. _

"_Just leave" said Naruto turning around. _

_Hikaru left the building and went directly to the Hyuuga compound. At the door, he found Tamika. _

"_You turned yourself in" she said with a sigh "what did he say?"_

"_He hates me," said Hikaru passing her. _

"_He said that?" but she already knew he hadn't so Hikaru didn't answer, "Hikaru, it was a mistake, I know your father will understand"_

_However, Hikaru did not say anything back as he just continued walking. _

_Tamika could see with her Chuushingan the great pain Hikaru felt along with many mixed emotions. She could only sigh as she started her way home. _

……

_Hikaru dreamed of that woman he knew was his grandmother. She was using a hammer to hit metal; she was wearing a loose like toga red dress. Long red hairs invited him to sit on a bench until she was done. She wanted to tell him something. _

………


	23. Attack and Defend

I do not own ®Naruto but I am working on it.

Chapter 23: Attack and Defend

Kushina was calm when she asked them all to come out.

"I won't turn you to them but I need to know some truths," she said

There they stood; Hikaru, Momotaro, Sakuraku, and others. She could almost tell whose child was each. She wanted to sigh.

"Kushina-sama?" called Luna catching up with her.

"I need you to go back, tell the others I have found our allies but that they wish to remain anonymous. Tell them also I have made sure they are not trying to trick us"

"Hai" said Luna with a bow but still eyeing the odd group before leaving.

"I want to know why you are here and if it is to stop a death I won't let you. History must go as it should" her tone was firm towards all.

"We didn't come to change history" spoke a young man that she immediately recognized as Iruka and Rin's son; Amida. He was truly the vivid image of his father.

"We were trapped by those creatures and we had no other choice but to fight," said a blond girl. By the way, she looked at Kushina; with so much calm and the way she spoke; kind of bored it was impossible to deny this was Shikataka. Kushina wondered if she was as smart as Shikamaru or as strong as Temary.

"But why come here in the first place then?" she asked.

"I just came because you wanted to come," said a middle-sized boy to another.

"I just came because Saichi and Shikataka asked me to," said another boy almost identical looking to the other but with the difference that he had a larger; big boned body.

"Why did we come?" the thinner twin asked.

Shikataka sighed, "I told Yoshimitsu that we came as a favor to Hikaru"

"So you don't know," Yoshimitsu said to his larger twin.

"Hey, I didn't think it would be such a big thing Yoshiyuki" the Akimichi twins were just as big hearted as their father was.

"Enough" said Kushina rubbing her temples. Any of those kids could be her grandchildren.

"We are here to warn Hinata-sama" spoke a girl with dark pink hair.

"Tell me and I will tell her this warning," said Kushina.

"You lie" behind the group, someone spoke. It took no time to realize this was Tomi; the Tsukyuga heir; son of Mina and Neji.

"Perfect" said Kushina with a tired tone "You can not interfere with what is meant to happen. Whatever will happen to Hinata; it has to happen"

"Over my dead body will I let this chance just run through my hands just because you say so" said Hikaru

"So you have a backbone," said Kushina walking directly in front of him.

"It wouldn't be a good idea if you started fighting. Naruto-sama could arrive at any moment once he gets your message and there would be a lot for us to explain," said a boy with dark hair. This one she wondered about for a little while. The face distinguish told her who was the father.

"And you are?" Kushina had heard about the others from Tsunade for exception of Hikaru.

"I am Saichi" his cat like eye opened to reveal light blue eyes "Saichi Yamanaka"

"I see" said Kushina flinching in the inside.

'Inoichi, I wonder if you would have liked to see this boy' she kept her eyes away from Tomi. Damn those mind readying Tsukyuga "Alright, we need to move away from here and get you to your time"

"But I told you…" Hikaru started.

"I am not your mother or father that would let you go along and break the rules to save a life. I am over you in position and strength, don't defy me or you will get the punishment of your life" Kushina said with her back turned to him. Her voice was like ice swords through his mind. Hikaru could not believe she had just threatening him like that and even disregarded the way his parents had raised him.

"I think she is right Hikaru," said a woman that came out of the shadow.

'I have been wondering about her' thought Kushina at seeing the incredible resemblance she had to Tamiko.

"Kushina-sama, I am the chaperon of these ones. I will take them from here," said the Tsukyuga with a bow.

"I am not sure if to believe you Tamika" it was easy to guess, just so easy to see whom they were. She wondered if they ever had trouble being hunted because of the actions of their parents.

Tamika brought out of her bag the timeless sphere and tossed it to Kushina.

"Then let us go here," she said, "the time is recorded in the sphere"

"Tamika!" shouted Sakuraku taking hold of the woman's wrist.

"Let go" the three year older woman pulled her arm with no effort "it's your decision Kushina-sama. We can go and make believe your son and the others that we have decided to retreat for our loses or we can stay and fight hidden and help bring this to an end sooner…for your final act"

Hikaru turned to see Tamika with widened eyes. What had she seen on the mind of his grandmother?

"We have shinobi and soldiers strong enough to hold the enemy down" she said coldly "I hate meddling with time, if you didn't know; that's what started all this trouble. Therefore, my answer remains the same; go home. You kids for what I see grew spoiled" she gave bitter laugh, "like I said to your dear Hokage; shinobi are growing weaker every generation"

"How dare you" spoke firmly a boy of green eyes and dark hair "we have all gone through extremely difficult training under our parents and our sensei's. We are more than fit for this battle"

"You got no experience whatsoever, Momu (Momotaro)" said Kushina giving off a smile "you haven't seen what you need to confront this war mentally" her eyes landed directly on the Tsukyuga "you got to feel it, not just read it"

"Alright, alright, can we go now, this was just a waist of time" said Sakuraku

"Hikaru?" Tamika looked at the Hyuuga heir. She had tried but it was useless to trick someone like Kushina.

"Alright" he said before he walked towards Kushina "Let's go"

"You know" said Kushina "you can always make the most out of the present"

"Whatever" he said, his eyes turning into ice.

Kushina raised her eyebrow. How weird that it took her so long to notice. This voice had a pride very like Hiashi's; she wondered how many people had already seen this. She wondered how he was raised. Well she would not be around and they had even assured her last act would be done with as she had planned. She shivered a little before opening the sphere. Her fingers worked fast as she worked the sphere to send them back. She placed the sphere on Hikaru's hand before jumping back.

"Keep a good eye over that thing," she said as the light started to flash.

"I am sorry," said Hikaru looking at her. His face remained a plaster of pride and seriousness. She wondered why he was apologizing.

Hikaru saw her smile, mother like and saw she was not all rules and strength. She smiled and that smile told him not to worry.

"It was only a statue," she said after a vision of the future stroke her.

…………_Flashback…_

_In that dream, he sat looking at her work on metal. She was creating headband insignias. At first, he saw only Konoha but then he saw Suna, and she continued finishing with those of the village of tulips. Once she was done, she let her hammer fall to the ground. She walked towards him and sat next to him. Her long hair fell on her face as she spoke in a hypnotizing tone. _

"_Go to your father's vault and look for the sword of the red gem. That's yours and do as you feel is right to be done"_

"_I am sorry," he said for hurting his father by destroying her statue. She did not move or say anything else. She just sat there as he stood up and walked away into a doorframe. _

"_You know what you have to do," she said with the same hypnotizing voice. _

…_end of dream…_

_Hikaru sat up slowly on his bed. He felt the morning cold wrap around his bones. He stood up fast and got ready for the day. He was surprised he was not called yet for training. He wondered if his aunt already knew it had been him and did not wish to see him now. _

'_No' he thought shaking his head 'she isn't the kind to let you go without punishment, or maybe she decided to take the day off after that' he was not sure he could predict the reasons of others to act. His father's rage and deep sadness had made him doubt of the skill his uncle Neji had made him learn since he could walk. What he had to do was…he already apologized so what else could he do? Break into his father's house and take that sword that a dream told him it was his own. He could not believe it. _

_He left with nothing on his stomach to support. It occurred to him to go look for his team but later found they had left on a mission earlier that morning. Had his father grounded him with no missions? _

"_Oy, Hikaru!" it was his sensei. _

"_Hai sensei?" said Hikaru. _

_Taro gave off his movie star smile "have you seen Sora? Her students are looking for her"_

"_She is your wife, shouldn't you know?" he said before Taro raised his eyebrow_

"_Are you as mad as your father about what happened to the statue of Kushina-sama?" he asked to his most controlled student. _

"_Kind of" he said before Taro patted him on the shoulder._

"_Don't worry, I am sure the bastard that did it will be found" said Taro with a smile "well I will see you later Hikaru, take care"_

_And there he stood feeling like a dummy. _

"_BROTHER!" There was a hold on his ankles. He looked down but saw nothing as he only could feel the pressure. He looked before him. Mariko had her arms stretched toward him "Why" was all she asked as she applied more pressure on his ankles. _

"_I made a mistake," he said before her hold with her newfound Chikirigan loosened. _

"_I already know that" she walked toward him. The street so early was empty. Her blue eyes narrowed on him "but why?"_

_He was taken back. He did not how to tell her. _

"_Tamika wouldn't tell me but I know she knows. I want to know too" her blue eyes were as intense as their father's was. That did not make it any easier. _

"_I was angry, and I wasn't thinking clear. I had heard before it was a special statue, important to father and us…I never imagined it was of…" his eyes were saddened as he saw her eyes turn angrier. She understood finally. The loud slap woke a few people that morning. _

"_I can't believe you lost fate on both," she said in a resented tone as she walked away from him. _

"_Both?" he asked himself. He thought he had only lost fate on his father but the words of his sister made him rethink. Had he only been mad at his father or…was he also disappointed that his mother might actually be dead. Her statue would have made him feel assured of her failure in a mission and to think of her as a failure was unbearable for after all she was his favorite teacher. _

_Was that also the reason his father was mad? He wanted to hit himself in the head so many times but then that would not make things better. He ran off to the Hokage building and did not wait to receive permission to be let in. Konohamaru looked at him with a frown. He knew and did not bother to hide it. _

"_Where is my father?" he asked. _

"_He left a few hours ago. Probably to talk with the Lord of Fire," said Konohamaru returning his eyes to his paper work._

"_Hm" then he walked slowly away. He could feel anger emitting from the other Hokage and that could not be good._

_He passed back until he was outside. He turned to leave before meeting with a white clothed chest. _

"_It's you," said Sasuke looking down on him with cold dark eyes. _

'_So he knows also' Hikaru thought._

"_Hey" said Momotaro behind his father. He did not look too happy. _

"_Be silent," said Uchiha father to Uchiha son._

"_Hai" said Momotaro looking down but at the same time, he gave a smile to Hikaru. _

_Sasuke moved Hikaru to the side and was about to enter the office ready to get his business done with._

"_Wa…wait!" Hikaru said, "My father isn't there"_

_Sasuke turned to see the boy. He nodded before saying "then I shall choose your punishment" he said to his son. _

_Momotaro swallowed a big lump on his throat. _

"_It was my fault, not his," said Hikaru once he understood why they were there. Momotaro had been found out. _

"_Of course I know it was you" said Sasuke "but it seems you had an accomplice" he looked at both of them with no expression. _

_They both remember that as children they had wanted to act like that. Now the mere impression that face meant terrified them. Hikaru was silent as they left. He was sorry for getting Momotaro in trouble. He had tried to take all the blame but even at that, he failed. He walked the streets with no course. A few familiar faces passed him by but there was no reaction from them. Were they still uninformed or was that just how they always acted. His feet took him to the Nara household. He knocked before a blond of short hair opened the door. _

"_Hikaru?" she asked before letting him in. _

"_I am glad I caught with you," he said as they entered the living room. _

"_Are you so sure boy?" asked Gaara. _

_Hikaru froze at seeing Gaara and Kakuo were still there. He had heard Shikataka's parents had already left for Suna and she was to stay to deliver a scroll later on. Their son stood by the window looking outside. He did not get to see much greenery back home. _

"_I am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt"_

"_You can't ruin anything here boy," said Kakuo coldly. Hikaru flinched inside at her cold tone. He remembered she had been very close to his grandmother on her last years. This was the worst place to come; stupid feet. _

"_I only wish to talk with Shikataka," he said with a deep bow. He hoped that helped to show just how sorry he was. _

"_If it is alright with her," said Gaara before Kakuo could deny him that right._

_Shikataka who had been studying them nodded. Just how much she already understood, he was about to find out. _

"_I got no recommendation Hikaru. I am a good strategist but not when it comes to such personal matters," she said clearly and with no hint of hate or pity. _

"_I see" he looked at the deer roam on the pasture. Shikataka would make trips with her father to Konoha to take care of them very constantly. He was in good terms with her and he was happy for that since she always gave good advice. Was his situation so hopeless that even she did not know how to solve it? "I can't even find him to try to apologize again"_

"_I am truly sorry Hikaru" she said before turning around "and I hope you find your father soon. He has to give me a scroll to deliver"_

"_Hai" he said as she went in. from outside he could see Tsuka look at him. That boy was the same age as him and they had talked a few times but he still kept so closed. Blue eyes pointed towards the woods. Hikaru blinked surprised. Did Tsuka know where his father was? Finally, the boy gave off a smile before turning to the inside. _

_Hikaru looked at the woods ahead of the deer pastures. He saw a young and its mother before realizing where his father was. _

_His legs carried him fast across the village before reaching his father's house. From there he took the path his father had shown him days before while inspecting a new training area. He came across this area. A Jounin stood there looking at him puzzled. _

"_Hikaru?" asked Tamika._

"_Byakugan!" he concentrated on a direction and surely there he found him. _

"_What the hell do you want here!" Mariko kicked him but he barely flinched. He remembered that was her first day as part of a shinobi team. _

"…" _He did not answer and just ran into the forest 'that was the place where grandmother's cottage stood' Naruto had told his son as they inspected the new area before showing to the waterfall where his mother and him were separated. Hikaru wondered how they were separated but it seemed to be a big secret. One that only some of his father and mother's closest friends knew. He passed through a barrier of sound and there he heard the slashing of stone. He was quiet as he approached the pond of the waterfall where his father stood sank to mid waist. His hands were striking the air directing his Chikirigan to hit the pillar of stone in the middle. It had the shape of a woman. _

_Hikaru was even quieter when he stepped at top of the water. _

"_What do you want?" asked his father as he continued to carve into the stone. _

"_What do I have to do to make you see that I am truly sorry?" _

"_Sorry doesn't solve a thing," said Naruto_

"_You know that I respect her and I admit I did doubt you and mother but don't you think I had right to" said his son still standing at top of the water "I mean, you sent me off to live with the Hyuuga! And sent Mariko to live with the Tsukyuga as if we were bad reminders of her!"_

_Naruto lowered his arms. It had been a long time since he did not hear his son scream like that. There was so much feeling emitting from him. _

"_I know I was an idiot and I only seek that you understand that it was also your fault," he said as his face turned red. He had so much to let go of "You just keep to your Hokage business and act as if Mariko and I were just in the way. We were not a problem. Why push us away now? Why separate us?"_

"_You and she are very different, you need specialized instruction, and this was something your mother and I had already decided"_

"_That's just an excuse" said Hikaru "why don't you admit it! You hurt by seeing us!"_

"_True" said Naruto turning around "but that isn't an excuse good enough for me to push you away" he concentrated chakra on his feet and emerged to the top. He stood taller than his son did "You two are pampered and need tuff senseis. I taught you and her and your mother did but we are your parents and there is just so much that we could push you"_

"_You think I am weak?" he asked with widened eyes. _

"_Hai" said Naruto "Spoiled and rotten but nothing that some discipline from your other senseis's can't solve"_

_Hikaru closed his eyes controlling his anger. _

"_But mother isn't dead?" asked Mariko behind them. _

"_I do not know," said Naruto "there are still scouts out there looking for her"_

"_Why don't you go too" Hikaru spoke meeting his eyes. _

"_Because I am needed here and even your mother understands that"_

"_Then I want to go too" said Mariko. _

"_No, you are too young," said Naruto with a kind smile._

"_I am shinobi! I can do it!" she shouted as her cheeks turned pink. _

"_You are still inexperienced," he said_

_At that point, she was in tears. Hikaru walked to her and held her. It had only been so little times that he had heard his father talk like that and it was not usually towards them. _

"_I understand your worries but I remind you that I am just a human being" he said as he placed the finishing touches on the statue of his mother "no matter how strong I might seem to you I do mistakes but I try not to. If your mother is out there, she will be back one way or another. Believe in her" he looked at the statue finishing by adding detail to the eyes that reflected a full moon. _

"_I…I have to go back" she pulled away from her brother and ran. _

_Naruto sighed once she was out of view. He looked miserable; Hikaru saw._

"_Now for your punishment" he said before Hikaru nodded. _

_Between the two of them, they made sure the statue reached its place. _

"_Will the lord not mind?" Hikaru asked_

"_My mother was his guard when young. He remembered her as he was looking over her file more thoroughly. He remembered her better as K. That used to be her code name"_

"_Oh" Hikaru could only smile. _

"_Have you eaten anything?" Naruto asked after hearing his son's stomach growl._

"_Not really, I was looking for you" he said before his father sighed, "You are not turning old, are you?"_

"_I still plenty of years ahead of me kid" Naruto used the old nickname Hikaru remembered so well "but before eating"_

_Hikaru's stomach growled again as some of his father's clones arrived with buckets of water, soap, and rags 'Oh no' he thought looking at the old statues. _

"_You got to show the proper respect after creating so much havoc yesterday," said Naruto as he handed his son a bucket of water. _

"_You are kidding, right?" Hikaru had a frightened smile. _

"_Nope" said Naruto "have fun" then he left. _

_Hikaru looked at the setting sun and sighed. He started. Hours passed and the night had invaded the land. He started dosing off before feeling a soft touch on his shoulder. _

"_Brother, drink" Mariko handed him a thermo from which he drank. He resisted the urgency to shut his face; he hated milk. _

"_Start" they looked at the side to see Sasuke point at some statues that were yet to be cleaned. Sakuraku and Momotaro picked wet cloths and started their punishment as well. _

"_Hey there" said Saichi running to them with more buckets of water. _

"_What? But you didn't…"_

"_We found Sai had some paint missing" said Ino walking towards them along with her husband._

"_It wasn't so hard to deduce it was you guys who painted the faces" said Sakura landing next to Ino with Tamika "and someone should a have told us before"_

"_Gomen" said Tamika before winking at Hikaru._

_Hikaru blushed before receiving a killing look from Sakuraku. _

"_Get working Tsukyuga!" she barked at Tamika._

"_Whatever" said Tamika before starting. _

"_I want to be punished too!" cried Maeko before taking a bucket of water and throwing the water to the older shinobi. _

"_Did she just do that?" asked Sasuke as the locks of his hair fell all over his face. _

"_She did," said Sai still smiling "start your punishment Mariko, you earned it" _

"_Hai!" she said with a smile before starting. _

_By dawn they were all done. _

"_Oh my" said Choji as he and his two sons arrived from a long mission and heard everyone was there._

"_Good thing we brought snacks" said Yoshimitsu._

"_Hai, Hai" said his twin Yoshiyuki as they unloaded their feast. _

_It was one of the most unforgettable memories Hikaru ever had. It turned even better when his father and Konohamaru and all the rest joined them. It was a large picnic breakfast. That morning his father informed his aunt Hanabi and Aunt Mina that he and Mariko would be moving back with him. Had his father accepted he made a mistake by separating them? And those were a few happy days' forwards until he got the chance to go into his father vault. He had known of it all his life and the guards his father always placed never bothered to try stopping him. He found the sword easily but something else took his attention. It was a sphere. He had seen it a few times also but his father had always said it was dangerous. His curiosity was overwhelming when he took it. It felt extremely cold. _

"_Brother?" he jumped and let the sphere fall. It opened and then it all happened so fast but after some wondering, he knew he was in the past. In no time, he was back to his own time and saw the potential of the sphere. He knew his father would never approve of it but he knew only of one time where he might be able to tell his mother to be careful. The wartime. He gathered his friends and set them off. Of course, he left Mariko behind. They landed on a patch of grass and then were surrounded by creatures._

………_end of flashback……_

"Brother!" he was welcome by worried faces but there was one in special that made him feel happy. His father smiled at him carrying two bag packs.

"You know what you have to do," said Naruto tossing him one of the bags.

"But what about the village?" Hikaru asked.

"I think there are enough adequate shinobi that can look after it for a while," said Naruto smiling to his friends.

………back to the present………

"So where are they?" The Raikage asked Kushina once she returned to the camp.

"A bunch of kids from different villages, I sent them home," she said shaking her head in misbelieve.

"So no wonder they didn't want us to know their identities but are you sure they won't come back?" Tsunade asked.

"Pretty sure" said Kushina tired "had a really long talk but you should watch over the potentials you might have in hand. They were just a bunch but strong none the less" she said and to make her point clear there was the large field covered by bodies of creatures. She was thankful to those kids. They had saved a lot of those from her group. Only Kyo had died and that was already a sad loss. Maybe some Vitadrones were destroyed but what was that compared to what else could a have happen. Revolutionaries with only basic ninja ability skills could not have defeated the creatures by themselves. The Vitadrones were really strong but if those guiding them were out of their minds because of fear, there was very little they could do.

"They have only made our movement more defined," said the Raikage "does it not bother you Rukodaime?"

Naruto looked at the Raikage at the side 'there is more than one Hokage here. Why ask only my opinion' "the faster we are done with this the better" he looked at Tsunade.

"True, the less time we give them to prepare will be more to our advantage," Tsunade said before the other leaders agreed. She was the oldest and surely with more experience.

"By now they most know that their friends are done, we must move to not let them have more time now that we are so close. They might get desperate," said Gaara.

Gaara could sense Kakuo smiling not too far from them. She was closer to Kushina now that the woman was back. They were moving just as she had wanted. It made Gaara wonder if this was just coincidence but surely, Kakuo was not able to manipulate the situation like that.

"Then let us send more spy groups. This time they will go all the way into the village" said Kushina

"I volunteer," said Kiba

"Me too"

……Konohagakure……

"You will be safe here Mrs. Haruno" said Udon letting the older woman into one of the caves of Konoha. In there many other people rested. The battle was at their door and they were getting people to safety as discretely as they could.

"Thank you" said Mrs. Haruno "to you and Konohamaru-sama" on arms she held little Sakuraku and holding to her dress was Momotaro.

"It was nothing" said Udon with a smile 'And Sasuke and Sakura would kill us all if something happened to any of you' "there are enough provisions for at least a week here, if it comes to worst there is a back exit over there. By that time we would have sent a shinobi to guide you through it"

The villagers seemed relief to hear the news. Enough food and a back up plan to keep them alive.

Udon hurried outside and through a few passages until he reached the morning sky. Carefully he placed a strong genjutsu to hide the cave at foot of the Hokage monument. Then he went on to his other tasks.

"Watch out!" shouted Uyeda before Udon caught a small running figure.

"Ahh! Let me go!" shouted little Tamika.

"Thanks" said Uyeda taking his little sister. The little girl trashed on her brother's grip. She even started munching on his arm "Ow, ow, ow! Hey that's enough!"

"No!" shouted Tamika pulling on his hair.

"Ehm, you need some help?" asked Udon at seeing him tie his little sister.

"Let me go!" she shouted

"No, I got everything under control," said Uyeda "she doesn't want to go into hiding. She says she wants to fight"

Udon smiled tenderly at the little Tsukyuga "you know, we need someone to keep a good eye over Tomi; you know your sister would be very sad if something happened to him"

"Alright" Tamika said calming down. The ropes fell easily from around her.

"How…" Uyeda looked from one to the other before shaking his head "alright, let's go Tamika and thanks Udon"

"It was nothing" he said and waved at them with a smile before pushing his dark circular glasses over his nose "nice kids"

He hurried to meet with others on the Hokage building. Hotaka had disappeared last night along with some Hyuuga members and other shinobi. They were worried. They did not think his influence went farther than a few Hyuuga and the armies that might be brought to take on Konoha.

"Hiroo is with them," said Hanabi "we should be getting his report soon"

"Are you sure that he is to be trusted?" Konohamaru asked Maiya.

"Hai" said Maiya but even though she was good at hiding her emotions, they could sense something was bothering her. The questioning looks made her give off a nervous smile "it's just a weird feeling, nothing to worry about"

"Hopefully" said Ibiki entering the room "the civilians have all been secured, the heirs of the clans are well hidden and the men…" he received a few dark looks "and women are ready for battle"

"Then let us go and finish with them," said Moegi.

The shinobi stood scattered around the village in teams. They watched hidden as the enemy passed the gates. There was no danger but the loss of material positions. Hanabi from a far saw they were shinobi from land of Earth. There was not many but just enough to give them a good fight. She lost no time on sending these numbers and theories to Konohamaru. She should a have waited. She realized this too late. For it was not long before a strange rain begun to fall on them. She watched a slug like thing crawl towards her. They fell on every rooftop and corner on the street. They were slimy and of dark colors just as they had been described to her but such numbers. Who had such strength or skill to do something so horrible? She knew Hotaka was not that strong or maybe he was hiding his skill. No, she had watched him well and knew that he hid no great strength.

The sudden darkness of the sky told her it was not a genjutsu. She slapped a slug away once it jumped towards her with a circular fanged mouth.

'Parasites' she gave a fast look at the other shinobi who had been wearing their protective suits. She was glad there were extra left. The Hyuuga and Tsukyuga did not need them but still this was her village as well and any loss was her loss.

Those who had decided to betray the village were not wearing any protective suits. It made her resent not to have killed Hotaka before all happened. She recognized some faces from the years pass. Their bodies twisted as the Modifiers took over the minds and then the convulsions started as the Metamorphs incrusted themselves into the muscle tissue and excreted enhancing vile. The muscles ripped through the skin on some while others started throwing up immediately their bodies started to dry.

Those who dried fell to the ground before their bodies were covered by red colored parasites.

"Now!" she heard a shout before a rain of kunais and explosive tags fell on the enemy. Through her Byakugan, she was able to see the corpses stand and change. She swallowed remembering well how one of them about a year ago killed one Hyuuga so easily. The new formed Fliess rose to the air with their newborn wings. Their spiked extremities cutting through the air at incredible speed. Their white sank eyes landing on the Hyuuga's that had betrayed their clan and village.

"No" but she was too far to do anything. The Fliess along with the Revivers, and Modifiers/Metamorphs ganged on the Hyuuga traitors.

Hanabi wondered about Hiroo. She wanted to turn around and leave the battlefield.

"AH!" She looked up and there he was. Hiroo was kneeling on the back of a Flie and punching the place where its wings connected to the body. He had large gash on his arm where he had barely been able to evade a spike from the Flie "you bastard!" his calm and shy expressions were nothing compared to his angered face. He shouted when he looked back to see most of those who had betrayed the clan dead. His father already being somewhat old had so little chance to survive. He knew there was no way he could go back there and come out alive, not with his injury. At least some had taken on the parasites. Sad thing was that only a few were being successful on surviving.

"Jump!" he heard from below before doing as she said. He just did it. He believed on her. She had always remained on the clan and dedicated to it more than her older sister who was more constant to go into mission and relate with those out of their clan. Well, that was until she became the leader of the clan.

Hanabi caught his hand before they jumped on a roof and then back to the back of the Flie. She incrusted a kunai on the place where Hiroo had punched the monster before getting away as far as they could. Hiroo did not turn back when he heard the explosion. That had once been a human. They hurried to the battlefield and arrived just in time to see a gigantic wave of mud swallow a great number of Revivers. The mud dried instantly. The beasts started punching their way out. Hanabi could see this and saw others Hyuuga inform the other shinobi.

"I got more for them" said Konohamaru starting more signs "Doton, Doryuudan no jutsu!!" the dried mud absorbed water back from the snow that surrounded the field before pulling itself behind Konohamaru. The shinobi stood back as the head of a large dragon was created. Konohamaru jumped at top of its head. The earthly beast started to spit mud missiles "Karyuudan!" Konohamaru spitted a long flame that engulfed the mud missiles before they hit the enemy. Many fell down turned into ashes while others stood with missing pieces. Another were above and were been carried in safety by the Fliess.

"Damn" said Konohamaru as his feet touched solid ground.

"Regroup?" asked Moegi landing behind him.

"Hai" said Konohamaru before she stepped forwards concentrating chakra on her hands. She hit the ground with open palms raising walls blocking the path for the enemies for the moment. Other followed her example and went even farther. A few houses went down. One shinobi groaned when he had to do his own place. 'Their meat better taste good!'

"Where is Maiya?" asked Hanabi as they assembled inside a large house.

"She went after a Hotaka, others went with her, but none have come back," said Udon.

Hanabi frowned. She wondered about the strange feeling Maiya had before. Did it have anything to do with this?

"They are breaking through!" a shinobi said entering "explosive soldiers are here to break down the walls"

"Man!" Moegi was not too happy.

"Are those guys even fighting as much as we are over here?" asked the shinobi who had brought the news before the others sighed.

"No other choice but to fight" Konohamaru said "and survive" then they started to move.

"Hiroo, I must go look for Maiya, I need you to guide the clan for me" Hanabi spoke once almost everyone had left the room in a better mood.

"Hanabi-sama, I can't do that" his face showed worry "I am not adequate for such task. I will go with you and maybe then, the task can be faster. Then you can be back and…" she was so close to him staring directly at his eyes. He had heard she had the same ability as Neji to read a person by just looking at them. He hoped she did not see more than she had to.

"Do as I ask you, please" she said placing a hand on his injury and starting to heal it "I ask you to look after them if I don't come bac…k" why did not she notice before. Her face felt warm as his skin touched hers; his lips asking for some silence. He did not want to continue listening to her talk as if she was not going to come back. He admired her and him also starting to fall for her. In addition, he wanted to continue falling and she wanted to fall with him but…it had to be done. She pulled away and left through a window. Hiroo closed his tightly and clenched his fists.

"Hey, where is Hanabi?" asked Udon going in.

"She went to look for Maiya," said Hiroo turning around with a controlled look "I am at charge of the clan"

"Oh, I see," said Udon with a hidden laugh that Hiroo did not miss.

'There is no time for that' he thought fast erasing the beginning of a blush.

So he went out and battled along his clan and the Tsukyuga that also fell on his steps. On other sights, shinobi continued the fight. None of them missing the massive jutsus Konohamaru sent. All of those jutsus were so potent and destructive towards their enemy. many of them were young shinobi but those who did know the Sandaime saw that this man; the grandson of the teacher was maybe as great and strong as the old man on his better younger days.

'Naruto, Tsunade, all; please come back' was one of the many thoughts that passed through his mind.

………

Hanabi found Hotaka's copse not too far from the battle a long with the remains of those who had followed Maiya. They had been completely ripped by parasites. She did not know if to feel glad that they were not taken over by parasites as well. She walked towards the only whole body. Hotaka, as born of one of the high Konoha clans was not affected by all by the parasites; thought being dead did not make it any better. By the look of his injuries, it had been the Tsukyuga Taijutsu style that had done him. Still the marks left seemed so violent and harsh, not Maiya's style at all. She looked as far as she could to see two figures fight. She could immediately see one was Maiya and the other a man. She ran towards them keeping her profile low.

"I wouldn't go if I were you" she found Uyeda standing on a tree. His red eyes narrowed towards the battle on which his cousin was.

"Who is that?" Hanabi asked.

"I don't know" but the child was paler than usual 'but I fear him and I don't know why' there was an incredible desire to kill coming from that person.

"Go back to the shelter," said Hanabi to the boy "you still have a father that would like to see you once he is back"

Uyeda closed his eyes before replaying, "Who do Maiya, and you have left?"

Hanabi pictured her father standing proud like he used to be. She did not know her mother but her sister's words were enough condolence. Then there was Hiroo and a potential to happiness.

"Go back to the shelter or Tamika will start missing you," she said before the boy left.

Hanabi took a single minute to collect her mind; otherwise, she would be walking to her death.

Once she arrived to the site, she almost gaped. The man fighting her best friend she had seen in pictures. His eyes were identical to Maiya's, besides their red color. Toyo Tsukyuga wore a twisted smile as he sent a wave of chakra with his fist at his only daughter. She was hit on the chest where a feeling of rage erupted. She fought to control it.

"Do you see Maiya? This was what you walked away from. All the power you could ever want" Toyo paced around her before she twisted and kicked his legs. He stumbled back but gained his balance fast. He continued to smile "that Kumi has made you weak…well she isn't a problem on your conscience anymore, is she"

"Be silent" Maiya used a dark tone "and stop talking as if you knew me. I might have received half of my life from you" her tone increased on volume "but the other half, the one who I am now comes from my mother!" and she launched with a sword that had been her mother's. That same sword had taken his life the first time.

Toyo's eyes darkened before a wave of chakra exploded from him.

Hanabi could not move. This was the jutsu she knew only Maiya could use. It had been an inheritance from her father; it seemed. Time stopped around them and reality was twisted.

"I heard all about your little escape from Konoha years ago. I felt so proud of you though you had failed your original purpose" he walked easily around her. Her eyes were closed as she made effort to fight the jutsu.

'Dame no jutsu' _(Hopeless technique)_ Maiya had talked so little about it. Constantly saying she had yet to perfect it. In reality, Hanabi knew she just did not like the technique. It brought many bad memories. Four years of memories as the slave of Dokueki and her brother, Ekirei were not good to her sanity.

"I changed," she said opening her eyes, the jutsu now neutral to her. Still there was some difficulty to just stand. She remembered that so many years ago Kumi had fought this jutsu with pure will. He was the opposite of Kumi and he was the responsible that Mina did not know her blood father. His feelings were so rotten and overwhelming. She wondered how he kept a straight face.

"So have I" he said before taking hold of her girly neck and lifting her off the floor.

"Let…let me go," she cried as he tightened his hold. She could not fight him. Her mind had lost its edge. There was a moment where she could only hope to be reunited with her mother.

"I see that you have no hope. I had so many plans for you child but you just had to go soft and pathetic…like your mother" then he found her foot on his mouth. Even Hanabi that was not of the Tsukyuga bloodline could see all the rage Toyo had made Maiya feel.

"I have no hope; that is true" she said picking up her sword again, Toyo passed a palm over his broken lip smearing blood on his cheek "but you are beyond all that, Toyo. You don't even deserve to be standing any less breathing" she placed both of her hands on the hilt. She took a stance that Konoha ANBU usually used on sword fighting.

'When did she learn that?' Hanabi wondered before sensing the loss of power of the Dame no jutsu. She knew Maiya was a good sword player but the ANBU training was not something she was yet to know 'Unless she learned from someone' there was Mina, Kumi, and Kakashi. All of them were or at sometime used to be ANBU. She doubted any of them would take that much time to teach Maiya so it meant she had spied and practiced. For the first time in a long, long time, she felt her friend had tricked her, with good outcomes.

Her movements were hypnotizing under the remains of the Dame no jutsu. Hanabi was able to see the clones surrounding Toyo "Mikazuki no Mai"_ (crescent moon dance) _the Tsukyuga heavy movements disappeared before the air turned light. The Dame no jutsu was gone.

"That man Pain, didn't give you immortality. It gave you hell and I shall take you to the lowest of infernos" Maiya's eyes were wide and frightening. Her arm raised the sword that cut across his chest. Blood spilled into the ground and her feet. She jumped back feeling a hot sensation. She looked down at her almost gone shoes. Toyo smiled as the large wound closed itself.

"Immortality my dear failure" he was no longer human, nor may never have been.

A kunai incrusted on its ribs. He flinched as he turned around to see nothing but shadows around the trees. In his distraction, Hanabi pulled Maiya to hide.

"Take them off fast," she said pointing at the still dissolving shoes. Maiya did as said seeing that the acid was more potent that she had first thought.

"How can he hold that?" she said before standing on the cold floor "…and most important than that, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you," said Hanabi "we are a team"

"I will fight him on my own, thank you," said Maiya though she feared what other surprises he had under his skin.

"Do not let pride take over you" said Hanabi

"I know," said Maiya "what worries me is that you might…"

"I might what?" 'Do you think I am not strong enough?'

"I don't want you to fight him, he will just torture you" Maiya who was barely shorter than Hanabi stood as straight as she could.

"He has nothing against me…" but the look Maiya gave her told Hanabi the opposite "he was…"

"He was the one to kill your father, he told me and said he would do the same to you if I brought you into the fight," Maiya said as her eyes dulled. The idea of losing her best friend was as bad as losing a member of her family.

Hanabi turned her head, still with the Byakugan she could see Toyo looking for them "I want him back on the grave" the only sign of her anger were clenched fists.

"Hanabi be calm," said Maiya "I can take him"

"No, we will do this as a team," said Hanabi imposingly.

Maiya could only sigh knowing there was no way to change Hanabi's mind "alright" then they started to plan.

………….Iwakagure…………

They moved steadily towards the large village. They could sense the civilians hiding on their homes. The air covered with fear. All of those with heightened senses flinched as the stench increased. This scouting group, made of some of the strongest shinobi, had infiltrated.

"I smell a lot of blood, they had been busy in there" said Kiba.

Through a telescope, Naruto spotted the village's main building where large armies of undead, parasites and explosive soldiers started to move forwards.

"Let's go back," said Shino "preparations must be made"

Naruto looked back at the building once again and then at its surroundings. There were no signs of human activity around.

Once they were back to the main group, it was decided to go directly for the building after scouting the homes. If civilians found, they would not be bothered. Those people were already suffering too much. It was not their fault their leader had made a horrible choice.

The movement continued. As a thorn, the village stood before them as they emerged from the waters into the solid sidewalks. The Hyuuga and Tsukyuga were broken into the teams. The city was too large and in such a complicated pattern that their ability would be of an even greater use. The Inuzuka created their teams. They had been given the command to keep the enemy free areas safe for civilian refugee. This was no longer a war against the village. The village had lost its control. This was the war against Pein and his mortifying ideas for a world of his pleasure.

"A true revolution" Kushina said as she passed by. Her hand was close to her sword and by her side were her more trusted friends; Katana, Takara and Rin. The air was so still. It was all of her doing but above it was turbulent. That was Pein's work. Any movement done below she could sense but above it was something beyond her control. She kept reminding them of the fliess.

"You agree to this?" Tsunade asked Rin who nodded standing next to Kushina. She would be part of her team.

"We work well as a team," said Rin keeping her eyes away from Mina who was still gathering her team.

The teams scattered, taking a good look inside one to another building. Families cornered on small rooms looked with fear from their windows.

Sai made a sign of silence with his finger over his mouth. He smiled at them before entering the room. He saw a small Gennin standing before his family.

"Just how many of your shinobi have been killed since they got here?" Sai asked kneeling to his level.

"Like I would tell you" the boy spoke before Sai spotted the picture of an older looking shinobi. The boy had been holding back his tears "we are not weak!"

"I believe you," said Sai "so keep your family safe, this will be over in no time"

The boy, though kind of scared of Sai's smile, smiled back kind of shaky as he fell back "about half are dead" His mother embraced him and Sai could only hope to get out of that one alive to see Ino embrace their child that way.

"Ready?" Kushina accompanied by Katana, Takara, Rin, and Luna. They walked towards a small building. She had sensed the great deal of inhuman individuals with no good intent.

"Hai" said Luna before throwing black spheres at the windows, going around, and doing the same to other exits and entrances. In mid air, they exploded letting out a sticky substance resembling black spider web. It hardened in a few seconds leaving only the front door as entrance.

Rin who had been at top of the roof got down before activating the explosive tags. The roof started to fall and they could hear from outside the violent movement. The creatures came out. They were small and ugly "living dead" Kushina said looking at them with disgust. She was the only one at their sight so they charged. From the sides Takara and Katana came out. The warrior queen and Geisha assassin both held two swords with which they cut several heads that melted into black goo.

"Kia!" Kushina created signs before both of her friends jumped back. Her Kia, shout resounded around the enemy. Rin covered her ears as she saw the wave of sound disturb space. An unstable sphere shrunk around the enemy. After a few seconds, she could no longer hear it. The enemies' bodies started to wobble and liquid insides escaped from every orifice they had. Soon they just fell to the ground unmoving.

"That's a new one" said Rin kicking one on the head before it moved. She severed the head just to make sure.

…………

Pein watched from a window with a smile. Tobi/Madara sat on a corner breathing heavily. He was barely able to escape Kakashi and recuperate from the damage Kumi had created to his mind.

"They are coming for you," said Pein.

"Let them come" he said and after a long moment of silence he asked "will you be sending Deidara to his death as well?"

"He is as Itachi was or possibly worst. His awareness of the situation is making him doubt" the weak links had to go but they had to be of some use first.

"Being dead must mean you have a heart" said Tobi smiling "poor senpai, he never had a chance"

Several floors below in the same building Deidara looked at his masterpieces. He touched the fronts before closing his eyes. It would all be gone too soon for him to stop but that was art. He would take them with him even if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Go" he said and his creations disappeared into the darkness. He looked at the same view as those above and felt a tingle of sadness. He was just a walking corpse, no better or worst than the woman standing behind him.

"Where is Daikirai?" Dokueki asked.

"He is you fiancé, shouldn't you know?" said Deidara keeping his eyes on the window "why did they let you keep your mind?" he had wondered many times. Better to ask now than never.

"I guess because of my hate towards the Hyuuga and the other Konoha clans," said Dokueki going ahead and standing next to him.

"You don't seem to hate them as much any more," said Deidara.

"And you don't seem to hate Konoha as much anymore" said Dokueki "or feel the same passion you felt for your art"

"What are we doing here?"

"I am making sure Daikirai doesn't go all power crazy and for you, I guess you are just passing by before the final destination," Dokueki said.

Deidara laughed and then she laughed as well

"It's all lies!" he laughed again, this time he held her by the shoulders and kissed her. He wanted to feel and maybe two negative make a positive rule would work.

Dokueki showed nothing in her face, just raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry" he said still laughing, "it's just…well we both know what there is at the final destination"

Dokueki touched his lips to keep him silent "just don't tell Pein, or he might try to gain more than eternal life"

"Well I guess you should go look for Daikirai, wouldn't want him to get punished again, now would you?" said Deidara as she almost reached the door.

"I could care less about that bastard, what worries me it's the rest of the world with him around" she said before leaving.

Deidara sighed and looked out the window. Truly, the beauty of life was like an explosion and now that he was ashes and the remains, of whom he used to be.

"Well, that's how art works, what makes life so beautiful"

Dokueki was fast as she reached the last level of the building. There was where she found Daikirai. He was organizing the armies of living dead and parasites. He was smiling; he truly liked his given task.

"You are finally here, about time," said Daikirai.

She frowned at seeing his old personality back. She wondered if that was better or worst than have him lurking in the shadows.

"You need help?" she asked before he gave a laugh that said he just wanted her near. Not that he liked her or that she liked him but they were the last of their kind, he did not trust her. If one goes the other one should go as well, well those were her ideas not his. She bet he would push her off a cliff the moment she looked down. Therefore, she did not trust him not for a long shot.

Therefore, the first movement had not gone as well. Unless that was, what the gods wanted. she could not help the smile on her face at the way sometimes Pein called himself. Not as many thought of him like that. Not since his power was not enough to get all the Jiyuuriky more than ten years ago. She looked at the inhuman armies.

However, what if he was now strong enough or had the knowledge. That Naruto Uzumaki might have an incredibly stronger seal now but that did not mean Pein could find a way around it. if she could just tell him but then again…well there was nothing that could stop her unless you counted that most of his friends even his mother hated her very existence. In addition, Pein would probably have already seen this coming and was ready to finish her himself as soon as she stepped out of under his wing.

She looked at the commanding Daikirai. Maybe that was his job. More than her keeping an eye on him, he had to keep an eye on her. Well was not the after life just great.

....................

"No thank you" said Maeko handing Yasuo his green jacket back.

He sighed. Truly, he tried to be more sensitive towards her but it was always the same during missions. She acted more cold than Sasuke-sensei.

"There is no time to lose," said Hiroshi. They gave another look at the city below. Hiroshi pulled the piece of concrete ceiling before they went into the information building.

"Do you really think we will find something here?" said Maeko. She just wanted to keep moving forwards.

"Don't overestimate knowledge," said Hiroshi before Yasuo could even get a pip out.

Maeko looked at her boyfriend. He had been acting odd since they arrived to the battlefield. She also had a very bad feeling but they were a team and they would overcome anything that came to them together. Again, a shiver ran through her.

"We are not alone," said Hiroshi on the darkness of the halls.

"Human?" asked Maeko.

"No" said Yasuo feeling the temperature drop.

Hiroshi placed himself at the front. His new eyes more sensitive could see more than theirs in the darkness.

...........Camp..................

"They are close," said Taro as the rock ninjas assembled behind him. Each person of their group, including the enemy, could feel the great amount of enemies approaching them. They knew they weren't ordinary humans.

"No, no, no!" one rock ninja cried as he took out the photo of his small family.

"What do you mean by that?" Anko had him by his collar on less than a second.

"Who do you think they used to be!" the ninja pulled himself away from him.

Anko frowned before concentrating on the approaching parasite infested bodies. There was many but not as much to be the entire civilian population of the hidden stone village.

"What should we do?" Satu asked Anko.

Anko had no idea of what they could do but stay and fight but they just were not enough to fight them all.

"We move back," said Iruka walking forwards


	24. Twisted Insides

I don't own ® Naruto

WARNING: EVERY CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!

Chapter 24: Twisted Insides

The shadows moved in the deepest cold of the winter. Following the shadows there were several creatures.

"If we just had…" Aki started to say

"Don't dare say Maeko, we can do this" said Satu with a clenched jaw.

"You two, GO!" Anko who was ahead pointed up. A gigantic figure came above them. The ship of the revolutionaries closed on them before ropes lowered. Satu and Aki were the first ones to go. The rest followed fast. Iruka hung from the rope, a hand on Hoshi in case he fell, looking down was terrifying. The ship went higher and higher as they entered.

"Kushina-sama didn't want this to be done unless it was an emergency," said the temporal leader of the ship.

"This was an emergency," said Anko walking towards the man "so who are you?"

"Daisuke" he said keeping a cool expression. He did not go into details. Only very, few knew that his grandfather had been Kushina's blacksmith teacher.

"So what now?" Satu had expected a fight.

"They are moving towards the rest. We have to give them backup," said Aki "or they will be surrounded"

The shinobi were not let any farther in the ship than the large metal room in which they were.

"It won't take long," said Hoshi after hearing them "this is one of Kushina-sama's fastest ships"

'That traitor' Tama thought coldly hearing this as the young boy started to go into details to the shinobi. Tama's brilliant eyes scanned the room carefully. He knew others as him were angry that the Hokage's mother had betrayed them yet they had said nothing once they saw her. What could they do with the Hokage close to her most of the time? Besides, finishing the war was first than interrogating her thoroughly. Actually, he knew them all well and it had taken no time to achieve their trust.

This was their chance; they could do some scavenging to find where the Tulip village was. With all the technology they had, it was sure they would become a power nation, not only would they be taking strength from every nation but specially Konoha. Kushina being their leader had to mean she wanted power from the village she once had served and what better way than to manipulating her own son. Tsunade-sama was old and soon it would only be Naruto and possibly Konohamaru who was even younger. The council had no strength compared that to Naruto-sama's.

"Ready?" Sen asked kneeling to adjust his sandal.

"Hai" said Tama quietly.

Sen looked at Kano and Kuri who were talking on a corner. The twins would never join him. Though they worked better as a team, they would not understand. Their sensei had not seen this, how could he have. His sensei was much more worried about reviving his clan and protecting his family, but who could blame him after what Itachi did to him. Sen had all he had ever needed in life but the true support from his teammates. Yes, he loved Kuri but she cared more for her brother's well being. What else could he do but protect the village from that Kushina and her followers.

Tama opened his eyes wider than any human being could. All around them, for exception of those who would be joining them, lost track of them. Other things jumped into their minds as they fell into Tama's secret ability. Not even Satu and Aki, his teammates, knew of the ability of his. His sensei did and she had asked him to keep it only for truly bad situations since it seemed to be part of a new kekke kenkai.

'This is important Hinata-sensei' he reassured himself. Shadow clones were created and used as replacements before leaving the metal room through any way they could.

…above…

Lights turned on by themselves. Steps started to be heard. Plenty of them and they were all following the same march. A man heard them and though he was scared, he picked into Kushina's special storage. The door was open just as he was about to touch it. The man froze before a silver face lowered with blue eyes to look at him.

"Revolutionary?" the male voice asked.

"H…Hai" said the man before the tall figure stood straight.

"Please remain away from the lower areas, we have intruders" said the Vitadrone from the series Z.

"Hai" said the man 'so this was the defenses Kushina-sama left us' and he watched them go. There was no Revolutionary guiding. He could not believe Kushina had finally reached that stage. Still he wondered why this time she had decided to make them look as men. She had gone through a lot of explaining about that such as agility, appearance, and other things involving the mind of the enemy. So why did she choose to make theses ones look like men; to intimidate the enemy 'Oi!' he thought before running to warn the others.

…sometime later below…

"Daisuke" Hoshi pulled the captain's sleeve before giving him a piece of paper. It was a short message 'we have intruders above' his eyes shot up and looked around. There seemed to be the same number of shinobi as the time they came. He approached those who were mostly at charge.

"I have something to ask you" he said to Iruka that in his opinion seemed more comprehensive than the loud woman "I don't know about you but there is something weird going on in here, what do you think?"

Iruka had been thinking about his family for while. He was surprise to be so tuned out. He looked around carefully before realizing some shinobi had left and in their place, there were shadow clones. Though he held the rank of the Chunnin, he had the skill of a specialized Jounin; he could deal with any crisis.

"I see" he said acting normal towards Daisuke "do you think you could show me a map of just which our course is"

Daisuke nodded "follow me"

They left the room where most shinobi were still lost in their thoughts.

"So just how many there are?" asked Daisuke.

"Probably two dozens" said Iruka "many of them young though that is not excuse to go looking for trouble"

"I see you are used to deal with those younger than you," said Daisuke.

"No time to talk" said Iruka "we don't know what they could be trying to do"

"It would be better if you stay with the others. Kushina-sama left reinforcements and they would see you and others as threats. I would get our best and retrieve them but I warn you if this is truly, an infiltration to harm us there will be little mercy from them.

…Above…

He closed his eyes just as his back slammed against the metal wall. There was a sharp against his neck as he looked at shiny blue eyes. His lips trembled as he tried to find an answer to the question he could not answer.

"Where is it?" Tama repeated applying more strength on the hold of the man's wrists.

"W…what?" the man asked.

"Tulip village and I won't ask again," Tama, said with wide eyes over the man who looked down intimidated and scared.

"…"

"Answer" said Sen Coming out of the shadows holding a lock on the neck of a young woman "or I break her"

"Don't! Don't you say a thing!" the woman shouted before Sen placed a hand over her mouth.

The man looked from the woman to Tama. He closed his eyes thinking, wondering, how big of a betrayal this could be. He thought again, opening his eyes. These shinobi were young, even he knew they had little chance to reach it.

"Above this ship, about three miles above this ship its Tulip village, now let her go," he said.

"How do we get there?" said Tama with a smile.

The man's eyes lowered. He was not thinking right but nonetheless he told them the truth.

"You can't unless Kushina-sama sends them a message, one that only she can create," he said before hearing a snap.

"No" he was dazed as he turned to look at the body on the ground. Tears slipped down his face.

"Would you like to join her? Wait, that's just too many question. I will decide for you," said Tama to his ear before the world numbed and then blacked out.

"Guys, wasn't that going a little too far?" asked a Kunoichi coming into the room.

"Any Revolutionary it's a menace for the future" said Tama.

"If you say so," she said it rolling her eyes.

"The ship is far above us. How do we get to it?" said Sen.

"Interrogate more," said Tama with a smile.

……

"What?" Anko tried to keep her volume down as much as possible "we have to go get them, we both know how dangerous Kushina can be, anything that she is related with it's just the same"

Iruka nodded "but Daisuke said they would only be badly hurt if they hurt anyone, they are just curious kids"

"Iruka!" Anko made him jump with her harsh tone "they are not kids, they are shinobi, they think before acting. If they were told that it was essential that they remained here, they would not have moved before consulting to us. They were trained by some of the best shinobi our village has created. They are up to something and we can't assure what their intentions are" the last part she spoke grimly. It was like reopening old wound for both of them knew just how wrong shinobi could turn out to be. They both had worked along them; believed on them, relied on them and at the end, they had been so terribly betrayed.

'Just because they are my old students' students it doesn't mean they are just the same' Iruka thought before speaking "hai, we must find them"

……

"No, no, this can't be!" cried Hoshi as body after body were brought into the morgue of the ship.

"Hoshi calm down" said Daisuke to the boy placing a hand on his shoulder "I need you to get everyone into safety, of all you have not only the skills of alchemist, but of a ninja as well, also the Vitadrones will be also with you"

"Hai" he said holding back his tears. (So many more will flow once he finds out about his father's death)

Hoshi was only eleven years old. He was once under Naruto's watch and almost became his adoptive son. If it had not been for that attack from the Akatsuki he would still be in Konoha. As he ran silently along the halls, with the Vitadrones, he felt envy of Uyeda. The Hatake-Tsukyga was surely now just practicing some new techniques or something of the sort on his yard.

"Stop!" he shouted to the Vitadrones before throwing a white sphere ahead of him. Light broke out showing in black what was not made of the same metal as the ship. The dust was so light but the blackness of the strings that activated the traps was a spectacular as solar eclipse.

"Evade the traps," said Hoshi before continuing his run.

It was a while before he evaded a kunai. He caught the end and used it to defend for any upcoming attack.

"If it is the little traitor. I thought you would be hiding and letting your tools drive themselves, it's so the way of the Revolutionary, is it not?" said Tama.

Hoshi did not speak. What had Tama said had confirmed his suspicions, these shinobi were not too happy about the existence of the Tulip village. With a movement of his head, he let go of the Vitadrones.

"Are you going to fight me?" Tama drew a smile.

Hoshi saw Tama's elbow blades with blood running on the edges. It was fresh, and he could smell the dead nearby. He was furious but one thing that he learned well by hanging around Uyeda was how to control his display of emotions. Hoshi secured the small bags tied to his belt and held the Kunai with security. He would not die here, he would live on and live peacefully with his parents on the Tulip village and protect everyone!

Tama jumped back evading Hoshi's air kick. He jumped back as he analyzed the boy's skills.

'He could be a Gennin already' he thought with anger. This boy had no right to have those skills if he was not a real ninja.

"Think fast!" Hoshi threw three small red spheres. Tama moved to evade what he thought would be an explosion but the spheres only landed and bounced a little before stopping.

"You got to be kidding me," said Tama keeping his distance once the little sphere sprung spikes and they started moving towards him at an incredible speed. He saw them leave trails of a dark liquids which he had to guess was no good. He jumped over them and ran towards Hoshi to get him with his own creations but Hoshi did not move a muscle. Tama stopped when he saw three more sphere at Hoshi's feet. They sprung their little spikes; they did not bother with Hoshi and went after Tama.

'Shit' thought Tama; he was used to fighting large groups and take down things. He had no other option that to fight with his mind but the boy could change the surroundings so damn easily, and that was what he used to take on the minds of the enemy.

"Sorry twerp" Hoshi heard before lights went out.

"Sen, stop them!" Tama shouted as he was chassed by the six poisonous spheres.

Sen hit the floor making the spheres jump off the ground. He threw needles that staved the spheres to the wall.

"Thanks" said Tama before sending kunai to Sen who caught it "Anko sensei"

Anko undid the transformation. Tama was not afraid of the furious look she had on her face. She picked up Hoshi. Though he had proven himself a worthy adversary, he would eventually fall to one of Tama's tricks and for what she had seen he had been ready to use the boy's own tricks against him.

"You have committed treason, your death shall come soon," she said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Right" said Tama with a smile before going to look for the real Sen.

……..

"Hey Hoshi" said Iruka once the boy woke up. It had been a few hours and either the Vitadrones or Iruka and Anko had already captured most of the missing shinobi. Once Daisuke explained to the artificially mental machines the situation, they seemed to understand that these two shinobi were no danger for the Revolutionaries or the Tulip village. Hoshi sat and looked at the tied shinobi. Some of them were bandaged and others unconscious. Still he did not see his match anywhere among.

"They are traitors, I can smell blood of innocent on them" said Anko looking at them with empty eyes.

"What will happen to them?" asked Hoshi.

"Hm, well we are thinking of consulting the Hokages. Iruka and I are part of the council but we cannot decide by ourselves. to the most I guess we would let you Revolutionaries deal with those who killed your kin and the rest we will take to Konoha's shinobi jail where they would spend the rest of their lives"

"We have detected the last ones to be at the very top," said a Vitadrone entering the room.

"Let's deal with them," said Anko standing.

"Can I go?" asked Hoshi

"Of course" said Iruka with a smile "but close to the Vitadrones, alright?"

Hoshi smiled at his old academy teacher "Hai"

…………

"Yasuo!" Maeko ran to him and held him on her arms. She carried him to the corner of the room where Hiroshi started to heal the wounds of his arm and chest. All of them were a mess. They had met with fliess and living dead inside the information building. In the darkness, they missed track of each other and even before they knew, they had been separated. Their transmitters would not work and if it had not been for Hiroshi finding that room and pulling Maeko in while being chased they might as well be dead. Yasuo did not flinch as Hiroshi checked for any parasite on his body.

"He is safe," said Hiroshi before Maeko started mending Yasuo's protective suit.

"Could you get anything?" asked Maeko

"It's all burned at the lower lever" said Yasuo "the living dead and those parasites are mostly those who worked on this building"

"So there is nothing worthy in here," said Hiroshi helping his friend stand.

"Us" said Yasuo "this is a shinobi trap, the only way out is through where we came"

"And they must be waiting for us" said Maeko "we have to find another exit, they are too many for us and since they are so concentrated above and below entrances are too obvious then we should go for the middle of the building"

"I agree," said Hiroshi.

"I guess," said Yasuo remembering she was the Jounin of their team.

With Hiroshi's strength, it was easy to break a wall to the outside. The look to the street was terrifying. With careful movements, they attached to the wall and walked downwards.

Hiroshi heard the soft humming of wings.

"They are coming," he said to them before they jumped to the neighbor building to have a better view.

"Demolition time" Yasuo made a sign to activate the explosive tags he had placed at the bottom of the building while on his search.

"We think very alike, that's kind of scary," said Maeko before she activated more explosive tags, which she had placed above, where most of the parasites had been awaiting for them.

"Make out later," said Hiroshi jumping off the wall and with pure fists took down three fliess.

"I missed the calm Hiroshi," said Maeko as she watched him evade the pieces of falling building as he made it back to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Tamae and her team hurried to them "Hiroshi?" she saw the mess her ex-boyfriend was.

"I am fine, thanks for caring," he said with a light smile, which drew a blush from her.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" Said Kichiro towards Hiroshi more than any other.

"Retrieving information" said Yasuo not liking the tone Kichiro gave to his friend.

"That's our specialty, remember?" Maeko said.

"I take you found little in there," said Nobu stepping in before things got ugly.

"We found that some buildings are bubby traps" said Yasuo

"So that's why you blew off that whole building and brought attention to this area?" said Nobu.

"We had no other choice. Making things explode are not our thing" said Hiroshi "besides if we divide the enemy to come here and lessen the concentration at the main building then the rest can settle into those surrounding more easily"

"So before we make more buildings collapse shouldn't we consult the Hokage or our senseis at least?" said Tamae.

"So we make a strategy out of this. Not bad idea" said Kichiro immediately going to Tamae's side.

"Yeah" said Maeko giving him a skeptical look.

"Guys!" half of team 1 made its appearance "Are you alright?"

"We are fine," said Maeko waving her hand bored while behind her the crumbled building started to sink even more.

Kimi and Rokuro looked at the younger shinobi, team 7 was a real mess, and team 4 seemed to be re-acting the scene of a love soap opera with Tamae and Kichiro giving each other puppy eyes and Nobu directing and trying to keep them on track. With Hanabi and Maiya still on Konoha, they were only half as strong. Kimi was a great fighter with her large ax and Rokuro with his sword still they needed the taijutsu specialists.

Team 7 and 4 explained their plan.

"We should have team 3 here," said Kimi before a vein popped on Maeko's forehead.

"Aki is great taking buildings down" Rokuro replied, Maeko calmed down. For a moment, she thought they would mention Satu.

"All of you have the basic skills to do just the same" they looked at Kurenai and Kakashi standing on the broken building. they had made it there as soon as they could knowing that part of the enemy would start moving in that direction. Both Jounin were part of the council and with their approval, they moved on with that plan.

………

"Hey baka!" a small dog bit on Naruto's leg. Naruto pried it off a lifted before taking a scroll from its small bag.

"Thanks" said Naruto with a twitching smile. The small dog puffed away and Naruto opened Kakashi's message about the young shinobis' plan. Just then, he saw one building far off fall down.

"They are less than before, they are really dispersing," said Sasuke after readying the message and showing Naruto that the groups before the main building were less and less.

Naruto kept a neutral face but inside he was happy. He went forwards with most of Team Moon side. His mind from now and then would wonder how Hinata was doing with her clan at the other side of the battlefield. He also wondered about his others friends; Kiba, Shino, Choji, Mina and Neji who were all helping their lead their clans. He worried about every shinobi under his command and Tsunade who was his equal on status. Nevertheless, before his eyes she was more, she held the same importance to him as old Jiraiya. It escaped his mind, he just had too many worries, and just how his mother was doing.

……

Kakuo was with a guard of twenty Vitadrones. She was not far from Kushina as she had been instructed. The Vitadrones kept her safe from any threat and they kept her away from her wish. She had talked about it with Kushina who had refused profoundly.

'More like grounded me for it' she thought with an annoyed look at the sky 'she is not my mother' but sometimes she felt like one since Kakuo always tried to obey her mother because she had been a smart woman. Kushina was not as smart and talented of a scientist as her mother had but she specialized in so many things that her mother could have never done.

Even after Kushina told, the story of her family and why she could control the winds Kakuo still remained skeptical about the whole deal about demons and goddesses. The future was surely stranger than the past in some ways. She believed on the whole seer thing. She had seen some weird rituals with Minoru and Kushina.

She sighed arriving to the pillar of ruble that used to be a building that Kushina and the others took down. She was left with nothing to do again. She had trained that whole year to just stand close behind mom's skirt.

"No" she stood still before the rubble. 'I didn't come all this way to just stand like an idiot and let anyone or anything protect me. I can take Pein on my own. I do not need theses things' with a movement of her hand she sent the Vitadrones flying. They crashed on the ground before standing fast and running to hold her. They had been left specific instructions. They would not hurt her but they would keep her away from trouble. Kakuo extended her arms open before slamming them close. A force crashed on the Vitadrones. They could not even fight it as they squashed to nothing.

Kakuo looked around her. No Vitadrones were around, not even the pieces. She looked at her hand wondering what her limit was. Was it enough to finish Pein? She was the black book of creation and as much as she could create, she could break down to nothing. She could control anything. She just had to visualize it. She slammed her feet on the ground before she sank into it. Her molecules became one with it. The wetness of the soil became her blood as she moved forwards towards the main building.

On her way, she felt several shakes. She wanted to pick to see the battles but knew better than to expose her before reaching her target. She had been successful on accelerating their advance on Pein. She did not want anyone else to get hurt if she could help it. As well, she wanted to be close to Gaara.

As soon as he appeared on her thoughts, she was able to tell where he was. Not far from where she was, she held her need to go look for him. She knew that there was a chance that she might get lost every time she used the power of the black crystal. If she lost touch with her human self, she would just become soil and water and die.

She had to get the other four books no matter what. She did not even trust Kushina with the Silver and Blue. She did not know about Naruto holding the red one but no one should be trusted carrying that power. Pein, she wanted to laugh, Pein killed.

……

Gaara could have sworn he sensed Kakuo nearby. He looked at Kushina withdraw her sword from a living dead before touching its forehead. It disintegrated and he saw some of her red hairs turn white. Oh yes, the second gift of the wind goddess given to Kushina by a powerful Shinigami. It was what she had used to take Ekirei down.

Kushina looked at her hand. She wondered how when she was so young she had been able to use this ability to help defeat the king of the demons. She could use it easily of course, but the downsides and the upsides were so complicated that it made her wonder if her twenty year long amnesia had truly been result of a hit on the head. She could take life from almost anything but when she did it to living dead she took the opposite into her body. She had great temptation to touch her hair or her face. She wanted to know if a new wrinkle had appeared or how much more of her hair had turned white.

"One would think this skill could come up handier," said Kushina before cleaning her sword with her sleeve. Her white clothes lost its steins in a few seconds by drying the molecules so fast creating small detachable layer.

'I need to get one of those' many shinobi thought as they saw the dried blood fall to the ground.

Kushina had a somber look. She could no longer sense Kakuo that meant she had taken on her own.

'Stupid' she kept her calm looks before smiling at Gaara "It seems we are making more progress," she said before they saw a building collapse not far away.

"They are coming!" shouted Kankuro from landing from a rooftop.

"How many" Gaara asked.

"Just enough for everyone" said Kankuro.

"You mind if my group sticks around?" Kushina knew Gaara was a great temptation to Kakuo. To be close to him would be a great way to catch her. Gaara simply nodded; the faster they ended the enemy and moved forwards the better 'what is to be young and foolish' Kushina thought having no urgency to get to Pein faster. Time had taught her that any waiting was worthy at the end and if not then it was a lesson well learned.

"Kakashi is with them, not very far," said Rin near Kushina.

"I see," said Kushina before watching another building collapse. It was primarily that they found that Tobi for them to kill before Kakashi found out that the killer of his wife was still alive and was no other than his old comrade, "You move ahead, Luna and I will cover your back" said Kushina to Rin, Katana, and Takara.

"Hai" they women said.

"And if you find Kakuo don't let her out of your sight" she whispered fast to Takara who just nodded.

The three women ran forwards with swords on hands. All of them were skilled fighters from different origins but still were some of the few Kushina truly trusted.

The fliess arrived first. They were soon wrapped by Gaara's sand to mush. Kushina with her sword made cuts in the wind that traveled with great sharpness to the enemy. To her they were nothing. Her Vitadrones, she always kept some nearby, jumped on the enemy before anyone else. They saw one explode and then they knew there was much more than living dead and parasites among their attackers.

Large smooth figures moved forwards from the shadows. They were black and shiny like crystals. They dragged long arms behind them. Whatever their long clawed fingers touched disappeared.

"Death walks among us," Luna said.

"You know this?" Kushina asked the Alchemist.

"I have heard" said Luna "of that which eats the real"

The large figures opened their mouths before large white balls came to be held in them from their large throats.

"Sick" a ninja, said before the bombs were shot towards them.

Everyone moved back. Gaara and Kushina placed barriers to protect them from the explosion.

"Dammit" Gaara saw his sand shield disintegrate. He used his remaining sand to pull as many as he could back. Kushina had unlimited air to use and did the same saving most. Her Vitadrones had taken damage for those who were not able to pull back. They crumbled to the ground. The shinobi fell to their knees and then unconscious.

"Gather the wounded," shouted Temary before they saw a herd of parasites move towards them. The protective suits were good but could only stand so much, besides their faces remained unprotected. They were fast and moved back. Another explosion was heard and they saw a building falling towards them.

"Move!" No shinobi were harm. They were at easier escape of the collision. Plenty of the parasites in the other hand did not make it. The new explosive soldiers were buried and many could already sense them trying to get out.

"Sorry about that" said Choji with some of his clan nearby "we thought it was a little overcrowded in here"

"And my guess is that you thought the same" said Kushina to Shino as he emerged from a hole. After planting explosives at the foundations of the fallen building, he was still capable of to look calm.

"Curious as well" a small bug crawled into his hand. On its little mouth, it held a black fragment "I believe your companion knows this"

Shino placed it on Luna's hand. She shook a little before bringing out a looking glass.

"It absorbs and compresses matter. The molecules are highly unstable but are easily to be withdrawn probably into the cavity where they create those bombs," she said passing the fragment to Kushina "but I do not know how this is made or unmade" they saw some of the fallen building sink.

"They need mostly living material," said Luna fast stepping back. "Raw elements and components hold little power to them"

"Great, why don't these can make something that runs on water or air but no it has to be life, mostly ours," said Temary.

"I got no problem," said Kankuro with his puppets ready for the real round.

………Konohagakure……

"KYA!" Hanabi and Maiya hit Toyo on his grey chest. They felt the bones shift and reattach themselves in a fraction of a second before both of them jumped back. They watched his skin shift as his organs reorganized to function again. His dark hair had turned white, his skin grey black and his eyes a shinier red. Some of his nails held blood between them and his mouth dropped acid from the end of his new fangs.

Both Kunoichis were panting as they tried to find a new strategy. Far they could still hear the large battle for the survival or destruction of Konoha going on. Both of them worried about their clans. Toyo, though his new bestial look, could think well and see their fear. He used that fear to continue surviving. If they only knew that their emotions, though hidden, were the ones feeding him and taking their strength away.

He launched, attacking for real since he revealed his new appearance to them. He went for Hanabi who placed herself on fighting position. He pulled his arm back as if going to punch her. Instead, his nails grew thin and sharp. Two entered the shoulder and in a scissor like movement, he ripped her left arm off.

"MAIYA!" Hanabi cried holding her friend who had taken the hit for her. That had been Toyo's intent all along. He knew she would take the hit. Maiya was his new worry now, since Kumi and Tamiko were dead, now there was only Uyeda and small Tamika on his way. He failed to see Hanabi as a threat. She was not the real leader of her clan, just Hiashi's second thin looking child with an ego probably just a big.

"Kill him," said Maiya with a sneer before starting to sweat. She spotted her own arm, the same hand she had used to hold Rokuro's when they were more than friends. She smiled at the memory of when she realized those warm feelings were newly directed towards Kimi. However, she had also used that arm to help her friends and to hold her cousins when they had cried, and she had tried to use that arm to save her mother from falling off the cliff. She had used that hand to wipe silent tears off her face before anyone could see or sense just how lonely she had felt.

'I am not going to die' she told herself as Hanabi placed her against a tree and ran towards Toyo. On one fist, she held blue chakra, on the other red chakra. She threw her arms on his direction unleashing two whips, one of fire and one of ice water. Toyo evaded them.

Maiya remembered when she had first seen that technique from Hanabi about six years ago. She forgot about her pain and took the chance of Toyo's distraction to find his weakness. Up until now, all they had seen was that he was no ordinary living dead. His blood and saliva were acid, his skin almost as hard as stone, his mere presence created a great deal of distraction, and fear, his strength was great as well as his speed. She started to wonder if they were done for. Then what there was to fear.

Toyo stood still just enough for one whip to wrap around his arm. His skin burned before he got free and pulled back.

'What the hell!' he looked towards Maiya who was looking at him with surprise.

'Maybe we do have a chance' she thought not yet realizing what affect her feelings had on him. She was not afraid to die and now had hope.

With a roar, he evaded Hanabi's whips and punched her on the gut. Maiya ran with the end of her missing extremity still bleeding and caught Hanabi before she hit a tree. Her feet lifted dirt. She blinked hard. She could see Toyo's feelings more clearly now. She did not know how but she could see fear on him.

'He is afraid of me?' she wondered as Hanabi stood straight, "we can defeat"

Hanabi nodded believing on her friend's words. Both of them charged. Maiya unleashed her sword, Hanabi only with her hands.

"Now" both said before Hanabi ran ahead and then stopped. Maiya jumped on her shoulder into the air before Hanabi jumped behind her.

'What a?' Toyo saw Hanabi grab Maiya by her feet and the throw her down at him. Maiya turned her body into a ball before spiraling down on him with her sword still poking out. She was so fast that he did not know from which direction the sword came.

It caught on his shoulder before cutting all the way down.

'An eye for an eye' Maiya smiled when she saw his arm fall off. She took on the opposite side with a turning of her feet before graving his other arm and twisting it behind his back. He was strong but the shock had to be just enough of a distracting. She was careful with the acid dropping from the other end. Hanabi fell and hit his chest

"Teikiatsugan!" the Jyuuken strike hit his heart. Maiya who was behind him would have been hit as well if she had not moved fast enough. From where she stood, Maiya could see the large bump on his back through where the rest of the hit's force escaped. Hanabi did not finish it there. She sent more attacks like the Teikiatsugan, created by her cousin and Mina. He could not defend, as his body was deformed. Maiya wanted to forget that that used to be the man her mother loved. Maiya wanted to forget that there used to be a time when she had wanted to avenge his death.

Toyo fell to the ground. His eyes gone into space. He could not heal from those hits. It was just too much damage. His fallen arm had already disintegrated into the ground. The rest of his body started to do the same.

Hanabi panted as she turned to look at the sad looking Maiya.

"Maiya?" she walked towards her.

"Watch out!" cried Maiya before the rest of Toyo stood up 'No'

The figure stopped splattered against an invisible wall of chakra.

"Tamika is just fine, she is sleeping," said Uyeda keeping the wall up as the rest of Toyo just disintegrated to the ground. He turned to look at his cousin. She was at the verge of tears. He could not believe he had never noticed how miserable she was. Similar thoughts ran on Hanabi's head as she again saw her friend in a new light.

Maiya fell to the ground.

"Maiya!" Uyeda ran to her but Hanabi picked her up first.

"Take her arm, we have to get her to a medic" said Hanabi before they moved.

…

They had defeated most. Konohamaru smiled as Udon finished healing his eye. A long scar ran down on his face. It had been made by a flie. His smile also reflected his sadness. He watched with his good eye as a few bodies were brought in from the forest. Among them was Hotaka's body. He wondered where Hanabi and Maiya were. There had only been a few deaths but still he wished there had been none. Of those who betrayed the village not one survived, even those who belonged to the Hyuuga had been finished. Only Hiroo who had acted as a spy had made it out the slaughter.

"Try opening it," Udon asked of Konohamaru.

Konohamaru opened his left eye, the pupil had milky like layer.

"I can't see," said Konohamaru with a smile. He knew such things were not that odd for ninja. In his still considered short life, he had seen some ugly and sad wounds but he had never thought of himself as one of the scarred for life.

"Sakura or Tsunade-sama should be able to help with that," Said Udon with a caring smile.

"Get in line," said Uyeda as he and Hanabi hurried towards the almost empty battlefield. The Hyuugas directed by Hiroo were finishing the last of the parasites. Nearby Moegi was paralyzing some for others to finish.

"Oh my" she and Moegi hurried to them "Let's take her to the hospital," she said after making a fast check on her. Hanabi had wanted to protest when Moegi took Maiya from her. They left with Uyeda following.

"Why don't you go? We are almost done here," said Hiroo behind her.

"I can't" said Hanabi.

"Why?" asked Hiroo

"Because next time I see her, it will be the last in a long time, and I don't want to make her decision difficult," said Hanabi

She picked a kunai with an explosive note attached to it from her pouch and threw it to a flie. It went with such force that it stayed incrusted on its hard red skin before exploding.

"What do you mean?" Hiroo asked before she turned away from him and started walking towards the field to help finish the very few infected left.

She did not answer. Hiroo then understood that he had to wait to see. He had seen Maiya's condition. He wondered what decision was which she would make.

…

Maiya had a towel over her eyes. She was breathing hard as the surgery went on. She wanted to scream because of the anesthesia. She could not feel anything and it was so odd. She wanted to cry because she knew that she should be watching over Uyeda and Tamika. She was mad at herself for Uyeda had been exposed, though he had saved Hanabi, he still could have been hurt.

"I am sorry," she said to Kumi and she wanted to cry even because Kumi was dead. Just like with her mother she had not been able to apologize in person.

Moegi smiled, wondering why this young woman was apologizing. From the moment she had been born, for what she understood, the world owned Maiya an apology for pulling her human hearth into so many directions.

………Amegakure……

"What the hell is she doing" Yuko jumped to stand next to Kiba.

"Is that Kakuo?" Kiba said.

It was she. Kakuo walked calmly towards the armies of Pein. They were the closest to the enemy, still looking for any villager trapped within the battlefield.

"She is not supposed to get so close," said Yuko 'she will finish us if she is not careful!'

Kiba looked at Yuko. He had never seen her so mad.

"All this time Kushina has dedicated herself to make her strong so she can escape and survive and this is what she does. She walks towards the one person we want to keep her away from" Yuko's green olive eyes turned dark as her aura only expressed her anger.

Kiba felt Akamaru nudge him with a wimp. Then he saw Kakuo was out of their view. Though his eyes were one of the sharpest on his clan he could not see a single trace to where she had gone in those few seconds but there was something strange on the air. It felt as if someone had shifted it. It was weird because it was not like when Kushina did it because then he could actually feel it. This was more like a switch being activated.

This time Akamaru bit his hand. Kiba frowned before looking at his partner that pointed with its head to the opposite side from Pein's base. Kiba looked at the sky. It was low and dark but above, yes above, he could feel something large coming towards them.

"I think the rest will be joining us soon," he said with a smile.

"That means things will be getting worst," said Yuko "we better gather everyone"

…… Revolutionary ship…...

"They are finally here," said Sen before below them a shake came.

The air was still inside the crystal dome at top of the Revolutionary ship. It was full of beautiful plants and the greenest lawn. Sen wondered lightly how Kushina was able to keep such a green place with a war going on and in the middle of winter.

"TAMA!" they heard a thick girl scream before the ground in front of them exploded.

"Are we really the only ones who made it?" said Tama to Sen who scratched the back of his head with a tight smile.

"Just wait" Said Sen as the debris lowered.

The first to stand on anger was Satu. Her long red hair had lifted off its normal arranged place. Her dark eyes narrowed directly on Tama.

"Traitors" Aki stepped out placing a hand on his teammate's shoulder to calm her down.

"So it's true" more shinobi emerged from the opening accompanied by Hoshi and Vitadrones.

"You don't seem to understand that if we let them go on then they will truly be a revolt on Konoha and all the other nations," said Tama.

"Idiot!" shouted Satu making a motion with her arm.

"Satu" Aki tried to calm her again.

"No! This is of all things the most stupid you have ever said Tama!" and though Tama was a good actor he could not deny he was in pain as he watched the love of his life lose hope on him. They had been best friends since they became a team and now it seemed like nothing of it mattered to her.

"We only have to take their village down"

"And kill more innocent?" Anko did not suppress her sneer "those people had no chance against you and you just slaughtered them"

"Sacrifices had to be done," said Sen with his smile still in place.

There had not been exchange of words between Sen and his team. Kuri stood behind her brother. Kano was keeping her away from saying anything with a single motion of his eyes. Sen hated those eyes. They were just like Kuri's green eyes but Kano's were cold and empty.

"Forgot to die your roots before leaving home Kano?" he said before Kano directed him a glare "Pink is not really your color, is it"

"Shut up Sen," said Kano and Kuri at the same time. They looked lightly annoyed. Sen was surprised to see them show emotions while on a mission.

"Sensei will have your head on a stick by the time we return to Konoha," said Kano.

"You have dishonored his teachings," said Kuri "any life means something"

"And you know the penalties" said Kano,

Sen saw a smile on Kano's face. It was well hidden. So well hidden that he did not realize it was his imagination. Sen's smile fell for the first time in a long time. He forgot all about the warm feelings he had once felt for Kuri. To him they were all idiots. They could not understand that the Revolution and the Tulip village were a threat to all and that a few worthless lives, easily replaced by the years, were worth sacrificing for the prosperity of the shinobi villages. If these shinobi were so idiotic and soft what was the point of keeping them around. With no Kano and Kuri or any of them around there was no way those on Amegakure would know what really happened.

"We have to defeat them," said Sen 'kill them'

"Hai" said Tama pulling his sleeves up before pulling a thin chain. His elbow blades opened like wings.

"I will take him," said Satu pulling from her bag her hook bars.

"Hold on" said Sen with a low voice before the ship's motors exploded.

"You bastard!" shouted Hoshi before sending the Vitadrones down to take as many as they could to safety.

Sen was agile as Kano and Kuri, their clan's specialty. He evaded easily Aki's gigantic spiked club. Sen gave a fast turn before arching his back and evading Kano's punch.

Tama was blocking Satu's hooks with his elbow blades. He did not try to attack her and he knew she was not really trying to hurt him. All those years as part of Team 3, been together, understand and supporting each other made it so hard to actually fight to really hurt her.

Satu flipped both bars to one hand and used her free hand to hit him on the jaw. Tama flew back; he looked at the blue sky, and then fell to the ground rolling before hitting a wall of the dome.

"The ship is going down" a Vitadrone returned "all most be placed into the safety chambers"

Iruka and Anko nodded to each other. Anko threw Hoshi to Iruka before graving Kuri by the wrist.

"I have to stay" she said, "My brother needs me"

"What about Sen?" Anko wondered how far they would go.

"What about him?" said Kuri "we have to kill him?"

Anko saw Sen been hit on the gut by Aki and then by Kano. The boy skidded on the ground before coughing and then looking at Kuri with wide eyes. His dark eyes lost all shine as he stood up.

"Stop your fighting and come with us peacefully. MAYBE then the Revolutionaries might have some mercy for your life," said Aki.

"If you don't stop we will kill you," said Kano.

Anko looked from Kuri, to Kano and finally to Sen.

"You were never a real team," she said letting go of Kuri.

"What you mean?" asked Kuri before receiving Anko's slap.

"KURI!" both Kano and Sen shouted when they saw her fall.

"It was both your fault that he didn't trust you enough to know of this plan. If it had been like that then maybe all this could have been helped. You two are as responsible as him for he is your teammate and you didn't take care of him as he has of you," Anko said before another motor exploded and the ship started to descend faster.

"Why would I care about him as I care for my brother? He is not my brother or family only my teammate and for as long as I am concerned he can be replaced" said Kuri to Anko but keeping her eyes on Sen.

"Just go before you make things even worst!" Iruka pushed Kuri back into the hole from which they came. He was still holding to the now shocked Hoshi "hurry it up or you will all die!"

'they are just the same' thought Sen 'neither of them cares what happens to me, no one really does' he took the moment of distraction and took a kunai out before staving Kano. Sen just exploded. He looked at Satu who had stopped attacking Tama and charged at her. Tama got on the way trying to stop him with his elbow blades. Aki ran behind Sen trying to stop his charge. Sen jumped over Tama, not bothering to hear of his protests, he charged and hit Satu with a rain of kunais.

"That's enough!" shouted Anko blocking the weapons. Sen went for her then. Satu pushed Anko to the side before she pierced Sen with one end of her hooks. Sen had been going at such speed that he went right through it. He was so unaware of his mortal injury that he continued all the way before slashing one more kunai across Satu's neck.

"Satu!" Tama shouted catching her body "No," he wailed before watching Aki lift his club and hit Sen on the side destroying his left side. He went to land not too far from his previous victim.

"Se... Sen" Kano looked at Sen with teary eyes.

"What" Sen said through clenched teeth. He felt so sleepy and tired.

"You can not be replaced for you are also our friend, like family. I don't know why Kuri could never see it," Kano said slowly as blood sprouted from his mouth. The shine of his eyes that Sen had always failed to see faded away. All sound around Sen disappeared, including Tama's screams, as he looked at the person who had actually cared for him die.

"My friend" Sen said before smiling truly. Tears slipped from his face. He placed his good hand on Kano's chest. He sent chakra to him, to heal him but he knew it was too late. With some of his last strength, Kano placed his hand over Sen's. He had tried to save Sen from having his heart broken by Kuri, that was why he didn't like him to be around his sister.

"I only...regret that I will leave my sister alone" said Kano "and that we didn't act as we should have towards you"

Sen cried as he looked up into the sky. He apologized to Satu, Aki, and Tama. He regretted all that he had done those past hours. The sky was still so blue and the greenery around them reminded him of home. He closed his eyes just as his old friend did and then both of them died.

Anko pulled Tama up.

"Let's go," she said before they started following her. Aki took the time to collect Sen and Kano's bodies. He did not want to think how he would explain to Kuri that her brother was dead.

'A team of one' Aki thought bitterly. Tama would not be forgiven, that was for sure, and Satu was dead; he was all alone. He wondered how their sensei would react. She had been having so many troubles last year and trying to rebuild her life with Naruto-sama. Still she took time to look after them. How he wished he could find someone to blame. He had always stayed a little apart from his team but not as much as Sen had kept away from his.

He wondered how he could have prevented all of this. The large club on his back weighted almost nothing compared to Kano and Sen's bodies. He killed Sen; Aki realized. He killed a shinobi that he had known and considered a friend for many years. He felt suddenly sick. Of course, he had killed a lot and even those past years of war but this...this was completely different.

"Over here" Anko said spotting a Vitadrone. They went into a room. Immediately Kuri cried before ripping Kano's body from him. Aki placed Sen's body down. No one here would cry for him.

"I am sorry," he said before taking his jacket off and placing it over his cold looking face.

"Place it on the corner boy. All of them or they will stink the room" said Daisuke.

Aki looked at Tama who still held to Satu and at Kuri who still held her brother. He was calm and careful taking them away from those who loved them and placing them on a corner of the large room.

"What is this room anyways?" asked Anko no longer feeling the continuous fall of the ship.

"This is a safe room. It is hold with in a layer of no gravitational space. It has its own gravitation here but between the ship and a room there is only space.

"I see," said Iruka.

"We shall receive the signal once we have landed," said Daisuke.

......

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cried Mina watching the ship land. It wrecked along evacuated buildings sending debris everywhere. Once it stopped, they recognized it to be a Revolutionary ship. It was actually the ship that they had seen the Revolutionaries use and stay at the first camp.

"Byakugan!" Neji was right next to her "there seems to be a few dead but many seem to be refuge in some kind of special rooms"

"Everyone!" Mina shouted to her clan, "Go and help them get out as fast as you can!" Mina was not sure just how stable that ship was after crashing. Would it explode or would it collapse within the next five minutes?

"Let's go, I found Iruka and Anko," said Neji before she followed him.

On their way, they looked for any signal of the enemy still being there but there was nothing. Both of them were getting worried and worried. They met with a group of tied ninjas and a few that guarded them.

"These are traitors Mina-sama," said one of the guards "some of them even killed innocent"

Mina kept a cool expression as she looked at the traitors.

"Who lead you to this?" Neji asked.

"Sen and Tama from teams 5 and 3" said one of the traitors with a desperate tone.

"Hinata and Sasuke's students. I can't believe it," said Mina saddened.

They continued on their way after instructing the way out. They reached a hall where Anko, Iruka, and the others were using to get out.

"Mina Neji" Said Iruka with a tired smile.

"I see one of the leaders after this betrayal has already been taken care of," said Neji looking at Sen's body over Aki's shoulder.

"Let's go boy" said Mina using a firm tone as she tied Tama's hand together and pulled on a rope "and you better keep quiet"

Tama said nothing. He had left Satu's body to be carried by Iruka.

Soon they were all outside. The shinobi that had betrayed as well, were being interrogated.

"I see" said Ino standing." It seems the main culprits was one of the young shinobis. His name; Sen"

"Where is he" Sasuke stood behind the interrogated.

"He is over here," Said Iruka lowering Satu's body

Aki lowered Sen's body. Sasuke approached and looked sadly at the pair of empty black eyes. He felt so guilty. He had been worried about everything else but his students. He saw Kuri holding her brother. He wondered what he would do with her now that she had no teammates. He rubbed his eyelids wishing for all to go away. Yes, Itachi was gone sot so was Kumi. A woman that all had cared for, now this. He should have insisted that they moved forwards with the rest.

"Sister!" Sai was fast to hold back his students "Sensei; let me got I have to help my sister!" Sora cried still on his hold

"There is nothing we can do," Said Hinata going forwards.

"Sensei it was my entire fault" Tama said standing as close as he could from Satu. Hinata said nothing. She had heard the interrogation. She knew her student was as responsible as Sasuke's. She knew she could not forgive him or herself for letting it happen. Her small, strong hearted Satu was dead.

"We have to prepare her body for the journey back home," She said coldly before hearing Shikamaru cough behind her.

"We have information that there are forces coming this way. We will be surrounded if we don't move and regroup" he spoke feeling like the bad guy but someone had to remind them of the reality.

"I see," said Hinata looking straight ahead.

"The most we can do for now is seal their bodies. They won't be preserved as well," Sasuke said before Tenten handed him some scrolls. Naruto watched from the distance, thinking of his mother's words. On the past shinobi wars it was natural for bodies to be left behind. Now even Sasuke Uchiha was trying to carry a dead burden, and he the dead last and emotional fool was planning on how to start their next attack. He sensed her behind him. She was looking at Luna approach her son. Naruto watched as Hoshi's already saddened face turned into a shadow. For the first seconds he held back but then his mother hugged him. The boy cried on his mother's embrace.

"I wonder what this will mean for the future generations. Is it okay to take the time to mourn when we all can be in mortal danger any moment from now?" Kushina said with a bored tone.

"Would you not have done the same if it had been me when he died," Naruto asked her as he opened a map made by team 4 during the attack, it was very complete with most of the fallen buildings already marked.

"Back then maybe, now I think I would be more worried for not losing you as well so I would hit you on the head and then hide you in a hole with instructions of what to do if I don't make it back in two days. I think that's a lot better than a hug," she said before her son turned around with an incredulous look "What?" she asked.

"Forget that l even asked," he said going back to his map.__


	25. GO

Chapter 25: Go

_A long, long time ago, too far from men's memories; when humanity reached its highest pick there were five scientist. Each one of them from different nations, with different traditions but having one same belief; to do the best for humanity's survival was the foremost greatest objective of their life as they were all gifted with great minds. Their work took them to discover a great force within the universe. By taking this force and wilding it, the natural order was broken. Humanity fell from the highest step and landed with no help, barely surviving. These five scientists did not go without a fight. They wanted to leave their findings to help the world. On the last days of the great human millennium, they engraved their knowledge in five books. _

_There was Dr. Darren, a jolly man with a heart as big as his belly. He wrote the Silver book of crusades where all his findings and applications towards the elements and energies of the human world went. _

_Dr. Alena, a woman that lost her family as child and became widow just after losing her only child, wrote the green book of existence. She could manipulate into life any cell, tissue, organ, being she desired. Her comprehension about any anatomy was so great that her works took her to the creation of new beings and the manipulation of bodies. _

_Dr. Eugenio, a true doctor, had more than one reason for studying medicine. For once, the military sponsors who wanted him to create the ultimate defense for their country. Soldiers that could live and fight in the worst situations; the first test subject was he. Dr. Eugenio wrote the Blue book of Concentration. _

_Dr. Amaury; a man so old and wise that his insanity took him to walk on the ceilings. He wrote the red book of Merger. Direct application of the force upon the body to manipulate the world around, which was his main thing. He desired interaction of humans and all the environments in a harmonic way. _

_Finally, Dr. Yuri, her book was different. Her knowledge could only be understood in her mind, which was copied into a black crystal, which was named the Black book of Creation. The earth, the sky, life is at the reach of this knowledge and it went even father that what Dr. Yuri could believe. Only someone with the enough strength saved upon the bones and genes could survive this strange knowledge. _

_At the last days, a man came trying to get all of the books. His first target was Dr. Yuri. Dr Yuri died and the crystal implanted into her own daughter, Kakuo. A strange woman saved Kakuo from the terrible man who wanted to use the young as a weapon on the very war he started. Kakuo's heart is inclined towards having her revenge against the man that killed her mother._

_................_

_Once upon a time, a legend now forgotten by most there was a priestess under the guard of the goddess of the Wind. This priestess was given two gifts; one directly from the goddess; allowing her to control the winds at will. The Second borrowed from the god of death; the Shinigami, to take life for her own from anything that surrounded her at her will as long as the souls passed through it first to receive some of its pain. The priestess defeated and sealed demons. Her power was so great that the king of demons tricked her into a curse. She would die when she gave birth to her first female child and her child would die when she gave birth to her own first female child and so forth so there would always be only one Muse of the Bleeding Sky. _

_Many generations after, the last muse was born. Her name was Masako but later her name became Kushina Uzumaki. She fell in love with a strong ninja at times of war. She ran away from her home, her family's kingdom, and roamed the lands on those dangerous times without knowing of her gifts. After ten years of being separated they reunited, fell completely in love. She became pregnant of a boy and gave birth on her own when the king of demons came to destroy her son. The key to its existence so the prophecy. _

_Her beloved sealed the demon on their child, her beloved died and because of the fates, entertainment Kushina lost her memory for twenty years. When she was able to recognize her son, he was already a man but not cursed by her blood. Her beloved's soul, she realized, was trapped inside the same Shinigami who gave her, her most terrifying gift. She became inclined to freeing him no matter what, even if she had to leave her son once again. _

_................_

_Long time ago a clan that loved to kill was ended. The true bringer of its downfall was one of their best warriors. Two of their most resented warriors were given a choice; to serve and have their revenge against the very same clan of which their brother became part. Time passed and the clan became very powerful...so powerful that they feared each other so they divided themselves as the lower and high branch. A time came when a new trait was born and cultivated. This trait became a new blood, a new clan, and it came to happen once again years later and once more, a new clan was created. _

_These three clans are called Hyuuga, Tsukyuga, and Uchiha. Their eyes allows them to look farther, into, and how to of men's best and worst. The time started again for a new trait to be born. A dispute came among the three, the Tsukyuga having to leave their home. The boy with the new trait was hidden and given a new name. He became later the best shinobi of his time. The Yondaime Hokage, who died protecting his village and took with him his secret to the grave._

_.................._

_A boy was born on the shinobi village known as Konoha. The first years of his life were not easy. He was given to guard inside his body a demon and had no parent to explain to him why once he found out. This boy never gave up. His heart was so kind and strong those from every situation he made allies and helped others become better people. This boy; Naruto Uzumaki, is the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the last Muse of the Bleeding Sky. This boy became Hokage himself and dedicates his life to protect not only his village but also the innocent. _

_Naruto Uzumaki fell in love with the heir of the Hyuuga clan and became engaged to her. He met his mother after twenty years of being dead and found who his father was. This boy found he was a seer, became the wielder of the only Chikirigan, and guard of the red book of Merger. _

_............_

_There will be a time when a boy will be born. His name will be Pein from the Mora clan. He will be a natural killer who will not care about taming his own instincts. His desire for war and destruction has taken him to many times and places. He has created havoc in almost all. His main target, to end the great era of the shinobi, so no great peace exists. Most of the world wants him dead but he does not care. To him they will all be nothing but ants on his picnic._

_..............._

_Now a great war for survival is being fought. All the stories above play role into it. Books that most be found and destroy for men do not held the same ethic, as they believe they did long, long time ago. The girl taken forwards in time to be safe from the greatest threat yet known who wants revenge for her mother's death; the black book. The last muse who wants peace, the survival, and happiness of her son, and the freedom of her love's soul. Konoha, the holder of the great eye clans, who are the key to the power of madman's and the source to gain revenge by the very same first clan they defeated. Uzumaki Naruto; they boy, the man that has to deal with all of them because that was the life he choose to carry. _

Kakuo buried Pein's armies to the deepest of the earth where it was too hot for them to continue existing. She was careful to do it slowly as the rest fought their way towards her target. Above she could sense Takara and Katana along with a Kunoichi looking for her. The black crystal gave her so many abilities that she never stopped to be amazed. Katana and Takara did not know most of this abilities...Kushina knew most but not all of them. Kakuo smiled at herself for being smart enough to keep this one only for her to know. She stopped to emerge from the ground once she felt an incredible crash. She went above and looked at one of the ships on the ground. Half of its protection gone and a fire going on the motors. She was surprised to see everyone already far away from it. It was for the best, she could sense an explosion coming soon. She saw some dead and some tied. She saw Gaara and Kushina were not far from there keeping her eyes on the map her son had.

Kakuo swallowed deciding it was the best to leave for now before Kushina caught sense of her.

"Found her" she was able to hear the whisper in the air. She slammed her palms on the ground before feeling something give pressure around her.

"I don't think so," said Takara as she pulled on the rope.

"Let go," said Kakuo before another rope wrapped around her.

"I don't think so young lady," said Katana "you are staying with us and out of trouble!"

"You are not my mother," said Kakuo before the ropes turned to dust.

"No one here is acting as your parent" said Rin with a kunai against Kakuo's back "but we are mothers and you are risking the lives and safety of our children so come peacefully or else..."

"Or else what?" Kakuo said with a smile before Rin dropped the burning hot kunai.

"What is she?" Rin asked to the other two.

"Kushina's student as far as I know" said Takara.

"She is a freak of nature," said Yuko arriving with Kiba "come Kakuo, you are acting like a child"

'More like a freak of science' Kakuo thought with a smile. Her power was human made or at least found and recreated by human knowledge.

Kakuo narrowed her eyes on Yuko "none of you have the right to tell me what to do" then she dissolved on the air.

"Do you smell her Akamaru?" Kiba asked his partner who shook its head, even he could not smell her "What?" 'I thought Akamaru might be able to... but it seems this Kakuo has many tricks'

"You keep searching for her, I will inform Kushina that she was nearby" said Yuko.

"Hai" said Katana and Takara.

Kiba and Yuko continued on their way to the rest. Shinobi from all the allied nations and the Revolutionaries were there, including the new Vitadrone models. The Kages and village leaders were organizing their groups as fast as they could. Kiba left Yuko's side immediately and went to do his part. The first person he went to see was his mother who was who usually directed their clan. She sat on a rock with her legs bandaged.

"I am not as fast as I used to" she said, "I was barely able to escape a trap...if it hadn't been for"

"Don't start speaking like a soft old lady Tsume," said her dog partner.

She gave a half-fanged smile before Kiba turned around and went to see what he could do. It was not that he did not care about his mother but he just did not want to see her like that. He knew that she was very lucky to be alive even as a skilled shinobi. He regrouped his clan to get the civilians into safe spots that his small team had found and secured.

'Talking about the little devils' he thought seeing them arrive along with team 7.

"Sora?" Maeko ran to her friend who had red eyes. The girl was no longer crying but all the same, it worried her "What happened?"

"There will be time for you to talk later," said Sasuke taking Maeko by the shoulder "you and the other Jounin will be taking on the front"

"You mean our teams will be breaking?" Maeko asked sending Sora an apologizing look. She felt her friend needed someone to talk.

"You are a fast thinker Maeko, or so Naruto has said, so we will need you to be ready for anything," Sasuke said before pointing her to one side of their spontaneous camp.

"Hai" she said before spotting a saddened Tama by himself and not too far from him was a crying Kuri "what happened..." but Sasuke had already walked away.

"They are not in the best state to fight," said Sai approaching her.

'It must be a mistake' Maeko thought thinking of the saddened Sora and Tama. There could only be one reason for these two to be so sad "Satu is dead" then she looked at Kuri, the answer for this one was even more simple "Kano too"

"Hai and Sen as well" said Sai before Maeko could add him to the equation. Sai gave her a soft pat on the back before leaving her to acquaintance with those who would be fighting by her side.

From afar, Yasuo tried to keep an eye on Maeko.

"Keep your eyes here boy" Mina hit him on the head with a white pipe.

"Hai" he said rubbing the spot.

"This group will divide the enemy to let a free pass to the Jounin and take down the main building," said Shikamaru before Shino landed not far from them and then walked.

"Our spies can't get any near the building without being detected by the enemy. We sent some of our insects but most were caught by the parasites and destroyed"

"Damn them" said Taro crossing his arms.

"Gaara is already solving that," said Ino walking along Sai "but it may take sometime"

"But time is not something we have" said Tsunade walking towards them. Kakashi and Kurenai were at her sides.

"We have already taken down several buildings to delay the enemy and placed plenty of traps but it's still not enough. We most move fast," said Kakashi.

"But we don't even know yet if Pein is in that building"

"Whether or not we will be taking most of his forces down," said Tsunade.

"He is there" spoke Kushina behind them "his presence is here and we have searched most of the village. He is in there"

"We will be at the front," said Tsunade as Kushina walked forwards to stand next to her "Naruto will be guiding the Konoha shinobi from the middle of the forces"

"The Raikage and some village leaders will be with us, I will leave my Vitadrones and most of the Revolutionaries for you to guide. They are not that strong to take the front," said Kushina.

"You sure?" Sakura spoke "we might not be able to work well along each other after what happened on the ship"

"If they don't cooperate they shall face my wrath," said Kushina before the air tensed all over the camp. The Revolutionaries knew well that this was a warning of the message given to them recently.

"Of course" said Sakura with a twitching smile.

"He is in the lowest level," said Gaara opening his eyes.

"Great" said Naruto stretching. He was a little bored of waiting for Gaara.

Both Kages moved among the shinobi with confident stride. They shook hands and wished each other luck.

"You have to live to make that girl Kakuo happy, it seems my mother is not making a good job at it," said Naruto with a smile.

"And you should live for all your friends that await your wedding" said Gaara with a smile.

"Hey that could always be a double wedding," Naruto said scratching his cheek.

Gaara only shook his head before they parted on opposite directions.

He found most of the Suna Shinobi ready for the battle. Among them, he saw a few Revolutionaries and their Vitadrones. In the past even, he would have refused to fight along such machines and their leaders. As he saw them now, they were part of the cure.

After calling his generals and informing them of their strategy, he took his place at the front of the Suna shinobi. Whatever was to come he would be the first to test it.

From the back, plenty of Kunoichis had to try to get their minds back on their tasks. It was said that among the Kages Gaara ranked as the most handsome, even more than the Hokage, which made the Suna women crazy. So there he stood straight, looking forwards waiting for the signal of movement; wearing simple dark pants, dark buttoned shirt that went to his knees and his usual grey one shoulder shinobi vest. Yes, he was truly the most beautiful man that was.

"I wonder how it would be like" Kankuro said noticing the Kunoichis watching his younger brother. Temary who had heard him only patted on the shoulder.

'Not even in your dreams' she thought.

A Konoha shinobi moved among the edges of their camp. He was looking for someone and he was not happy to do so. His dark hairs stretched across his face, absorbing every bit of rain that fell on them. If he got a cold, someone would pay.

"Dammit, where is he?" Sasuke was looking for Naruto. They had to start moving.

"Found him yet?" asked Sakura catching up with him

"No" he said, "maybe we should get Hina..."

"You think they are together?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Why not" said Sasuke after sighing.

As they had thought, Naruto was with Hinata. After going back to their side of the camp Naruto found Hinata finishing to mend some last instructions to her clan. They had walked to the edge and gone into the woods to wait for the signal of the Raikage. Rain began to fall and they stood under a large leaf. It made both remember home and what going back represented to both.

"If it is a boy we should name him after your father" said Naruto to Hinata

"..." Hinata thought over this, of course it would be to honor her father, which made her happy but for some reason she did not feel her father would have liked it much. Sometimes she thought of him in life, which she found odd. Only recently, she felt more like looking at his death as real. Just finding the body and yet not knowing who had created such tragedy. She had felt so useless, even when she did not aloud herself to cry. Sometimes she wondered if she was best for the clan. There were not many who believed she continued to think such thing but all great leaders have their moments of doubt, she was no exception. Up until then she had been doing well but after the war, after she married and had her first child... she would continue to do well?

"I only asked if we should name him like your father, you don't have to take it so seriously" she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the man smiling down to her. His blue eyes dark under the shadow of the large leaf but she knew that if there was just a bit of light they would reflect such beautiful azure.

"Maybe we will have a girl first," Hinata said with a smile "if so I want to name her Hikari"

"Hikari" for some reason to think of his first child as a girl made Naruto a bit shiverish. His mother had affirmed him that the Muse's curse was over with her and him and that his children would be free of it but still he feared. He feared for Hinata and the life that their child would take. He knew the whole story and still could not believe it. To think that the very demon that he kept trapped was the responsible for making so many generations of women miserable. It all started with Uraya Mai and the dammed Shukaku and ended with his mother and the Kyuubi.

Naruto gasped mentally as his memory came to him finally. The time he and his mother learned of the truth of her blood and the curse. Those who are close to the muse by blood and heart; sons and fathers are suppose to be the protectors of the muses...yet here he stood under a leaf sheltering from the rain while his mother was somewhere out there planning her attack alone.

He remembered well those last words this man wrote for those who protected the muses on the scroll Gaara kept in Sunagakure

'We, those who are family to the muse, look saddened upon their fates and many times short lives. We protect them the best we can for Mai's seer gift also passes to the muse as those that are related to them. We are their companions when traveling and their guards when they sleep. We keep pretentious men away from them and we make sure they grow loved. As I look upon my new sister Suki I understand these words that had been taught to me since very young. They are truly beautiful with their silver eyes and bloody hair'

"Let's go back," he said with a smile but Hinata knew something was bothering him

'Maybe he is unsure of being a father yet' she thought as they walked holding hands.

As they entered the camp, they saw a strike of thunder cross the sky. The Raikage had finally given his signal. He, Tsunade and Kushina were at the very front.

"Let's go!" they hurried watching a third of the armies face the opposite direction. The parasites that had tried to get them at the original camp were moving too fast to be true. Some shinobi shivered at the thought of having their protective suits ripped and then being infected.

"About time" said Sasuke as the old team 7 gathered.

"Its not like we have other choice" said Naruto feeling many eyes on him from those who were around them. He took his red-jeweled sword out before activating his Chikirigan. Only one tendril of chakra was floating around his back. Sakura saw his eyes filled with chakra and wondered how it was to be Hokage for once and be able to protect so many. She knew Naruto had a gift, for a long time she wondered if it had to be with his kekke kenkai but no. Even before he released his Chikirigan, even before they knew of the Chuushingan she knew Naruto was special. Was it the shadow of the Yondaime behind Naruto always? On the other hand, was Kushina's inherited strength that kept him going? Did he ever talk with that demon again as he once told her he used to before the seal became a complete barrier?

'All that is behind us now...no one can ever now break the new seal Yamato placed on Naruto' she thought looking at the silly boy who had once had a crush on her.

"Let's go Sai," said Naruto jumping into the back of a summoned frog. Sai mounted one of his inked beasts before both took off to the middle of the armies.

"Alright you guys," said Shikamaru approaching Mrs. and Mr. Uchiha "you two are to take the Northeast side of the armies and guide them.

"Hai" they said before moving on.

Shikamaru sighed at the little time he had to make sure they were all on their accorded places. He knew why Naruto made him his main general but it was all so troublesome, why did he accept. Ino was not far from Sai, better to give her as she wanted than to have her worry about her husband. He had the Hyuuga and Tsukyuga equally spread. Hinata, Mina, and Neji had a large range to take but they were all good and effective leaders. He had most low Taijutsu user under Tenten and Lee's watch. If there were a force that could only be beaten by raw force, those two would have to break it down for the rest. He smiled as he finally burned the attack plans by a forgotten fire. He had memorized them all and that was little chance for the enemy to know their weaknesses.

"Don't go too far" as he moved to his area, Shikamaru heard Shino. From the edge of his eye, Shikamaru saw him speak with that woman Rei.

'Oh yes, they have to go into the same group. Kiba wasn't so lucky to be with Yuko but it isn't like they are on a date or something like that' so he went peacefully on his way to meet with Choji and their clans.

"Don't worry" said Rei to Shino with her long hairs falling around her face. Her dark lips were so tempting that even he found himself on that temptations but no. All around them were members of the Aburame clan and though he was not the leader, Shino had a strong reputation. Having himself show his weakness for Rei would create some confusion among his clan.

'Coward' he swore he heard one of his destructive bugs whisper.

Kiba smiled seeing that they had a good security around the civilians though part of him wanted to be on the direct battle.

"You know you can go if she really means so much to you" he heard his mother say behind him.

"I am fine here," he said with a smile.

"Though you are a top ranking ANBU you can't lie to your own mother," Tsume said with a smile.

"I guess...," he continued to smile but more kindly than confident "but still I wish to remain here. I know Yuko can take care of herself...besides these people really need us"

Tsume shook her head. She had always thought that she knew her son well and here was the proof of the opposite. She saw Akamaru stand next to her son a little saddened. She knew that was just how Kiba felt but such was his strength that he gave up the chance to accompany the woman he loved on those terrible times to make sure those civilians were safe. She wondered lightly of their future together, would be any to start with?

"Sensei!" team 4 delivered one more copy of the surroundings.

"Thanks" he said giving them a fast look "now go to your assigned places"

"Hai" the three of them said before moving.

At the very front stood Maeko not too far from Kushina, the young and the old looked at each other with wonder. Maeko had heard she was the reason Tama and Sen had taken down the ship and that Kano, Satu and Sen were dead but she could not believe it. She had never minded the Revolutionaries that much, a year ago an encounter with them was as odd as her sensei turning down a bowl of ramen. This woman, Maeko knew, was not the responsible for their deaths and the deaths of others. Actually, she knew she had saved many. She had seen all those Revolutionaries inspired to fight to the end to protect those who they care for. That was what Kushina Uzumaki had done and she was proud to think that this woman was once a Konoha shinobi.

Kushina felt the girl's ponderous look. Those white eyes, not like the Hyuugas, she remembered well. She was one of her son's students, yet she did not know that the girl cried on her fake funeral and Maeko had not intention of telling her. Kushina smiled at the young before she felt more confident and approached her.

"I guess your teammates must be near," said the old to the young. Kushina's long red hairs kept themselves straight while Maeko's short and blue ones remained lightly tangled.

"Actually they are farther back" said Maeko.

"Oh I see," said Kushina before they saw the thunder crossing the sky.

The gigantic shinobi army moved like a black storm into two directions. Only the flashing of their passing could be seen along the wet floors and roofs and the few vegetations. Kushina and Maeko kept close to each other feeling that there was more to be said.

"I need you to make me a favor Maeko" spoke Kushina as they moved from building to building faster and faster.

The girl looked at the woman from the side "yes?"

"Tell my son to not try to stop me when my time comes" with that Maeko almost slipped off a roof.

"You okay?" Aki caught her.

"I think so," she said as they watched Kushina move farther to the front.

"What did she say?" he asked her.

"Nothing important" she said moving ahead to catch up with Kushina.

Aki narrowed his eyes. They were starting to hurt because of his headache. Tama was off duty keeping to the back of the armies and Satu was just dead. He sighed as he went on. He still did not understand why they moved him to the front. He had not that many merits as a ninja. He watched Maeko go, her short skirt not revealing enough for him or the guys behind her.

'Good thing Yasuo isn't around' Aki thought before getting his mind back to the mission 'no time to day dream'

His heart was raising as he and Sai made it ahead of everyone. He knew he was expected farther back but even Sai agreed with him; the old farts had still a lot to learn if they thought they would let them take the main front. There was no point on telling Sakura and Sasuke. If those two tried to go with them truly, the back would be in disadvantage. Naruto, for a long time, had been confident of his comrades' abilities.

"There is someone ahead," said Sai.

Naruto had already sensed her. They stopped on an alley where she hid on the shadows. Naruto was surprised to see her become one with the darkness. He wondered if his eyes were playing games with him.

"I thought you were running away from the others," he said to Kakuo.

"I will wait for Gaara," she said 'I will evade Kushina no matter what'

"Gaara is farther back, you will meet my mother first than him," Naruto told her.

"Thank you," she said turning away from them 'that could give her a lot of chances to catch me' "then I shall keep moving"

"Wait Kakuo" Sai spoke.

Kakuo turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"You are on our side, am I right?" he asked.

"I am in no ones side but I will kill Pein," said Kakuo, her eyes fixed on both.

"What will you do once this is over, once he is dead" Naruto kicked into the same question she had thought every night since she saw she could destroy all the matter she wanted around her.

"I will destroy the other books," she said looking at Naruto "the ones you, Pein and your mother..."

"Yourself" Naruto gave a step forwards. His backpack suddenly weighted more than he could believe. The red book inside made his skin crawl. He knew many jutsus, many should not exist, but still there were so many that he had left unfinished just because he saw no sense on blowing half the village on trying to practice them. Moreover, here he was standing before a woman that seemed to be able to do even more just by wanting so. What had his mother been thinking when she let Kakuo remain as the black book? What had she been thinking by training her to learn how to use them?

"I will disappear from this world," she said before she became one with the shadows. Only her hand remained visible.

"How are you..." she reemerged pulling her arm from the air. She looked at his shinning blue eyes "So this is the Chikirigan," she said before Naruto narrowed his eyes. He wondered to how many his mother had talked about his kekke kenkai.

"Kakuo, you are not the only one who wants to get away from Kushina-sensei," Sai said with a smile.

Kakuo shivered but saw the sense on his words.

"You are going for Pein; we are as well so I guess it makes sense" said Naruto "could you get us to him faster? He is at the lowest level of the main governmental building"

"So that's where he is" she gave an equally creepy smile.

Naruto looked from Sai to Kakuo. Really, what did Gaara see on her. She was just as creepy as most other Kunoichi.

"Alright, but only if you promise to give up the red book to me" she said

"Pein dies first," said Naruto

"Fine" she said before he released his hold on her.

"Let's go then," said Naruto before Kakuo gave a nervous smile "What is it?"

"Oh nothing" she said before the shadows moved to surround them "it's just that I have never done this with other people so you might die"

Sai's smile twitched "is that so" they were in complete darkness.

"Just...close your eyes and leave it to me" she tried to sound confident but it was useless. They knew she was scared.

"Of course" said Naruto before pushing Sai out of the shadow bubble.

"Hey" Sai looked at the sphere sink and disappear "dickhead"

It was a few minutes before Tsunade found Sai standing on the same place.

"Naruto has gone ahead with Kakuo to find Pein"

Tsunade had a deep frown. She had promised herself that she would not let Naruto be killed.

"Do not tell a word to Kushina," said Tsunade who could sense the woman was near.

"Hai" Sai replied

"Move forwards and infiltrate," said Tsunade before Sai nodded and moved on. If Kushina saw him, she would get suspicious.

Tsunade moved as well at her regular pace. She had tried to move ahead of the others. She being the oldest of the Kages kept that as her right; the first to confront the enemy. Not even the Raikage dared take that from her. Kushina, she noticed, still kind of respected her and did not ask to accompany her. She could feel her bones starting to ache. She hated how she knew that her death was so close. She looked down at her hands; they looked so wrinkled even with the layer of the black protective suit. She could not hide her age as well as she used to. She pursed her lips, moisture by the rainy surroundings. It would not be long. She had played that dice game repeatedly. It could only mean one thing; a small chance of luck, it was her time.

'Dan, Nawaki, Jiraiya...all. It won't be long now' she thoughts gaining more strength. What mattered if this was near her time, she was going to go out big.

Then just like that, the crash came. The enemy forces collided with the forces of ninjas and Revolutionaries. Battle started, Sai infiltrating, it was to make the best of it. Taking down as many as she could Tsunade took a large rock and threw it. It bounced off the floor squashing parasites, undead and explosive soldiers with no filters. Though she was a healer, she did not stop making her way forwards with two large axes she had summoned from her old scroll. She rotated them on hands with agility and skill many young shinobi would envy. She swung them all the way to the ground, breaking it, making the enemy fall into pits where they became easy targets after she threw explosive tags at them.

She slashed the bodies, knowing well their weakest points. She had memorized the places where the parasites preferred to incrust themselves to take the bodies. She left, when she was able to, some of them alive. She knew that if they were fast to finish this, those who had been infected could be saved. Her heart raced. She had to set a path for the future; just as her sensei and her grandfather had done. She jumped into the air, strapping one ax on her sash. She accumulated chakra on the tips of her fingers and broke a spike of a flie she caught it in the air and pierced the flier on the back. It went in easily. The thin body started to descend and she kicked it taking impulse to jump into the next.

"Way to go Tsunade-sama" Choji said with a smile before sending another bunch pulverized into the ground.

"Watch it Choji!" cried Ino as she concentrated on her attack. Several of the parasites were attacking each other now that Ino had started after realizing Sai was nowhere near. She would make them all go away and find him no matter what. Not for nothing he was now Sai Yamanaka; her Sai.

Shikamaru sighed after his shadow retreated from piercing several bodies. They stumbled forwards before being taken down by Choji. He wondered where Sai went, it really made Ino cranky and he had taken all that time to make sure that as many as he could were happy with their place. Even he stayed away from Temary to keep them happy. How unfair.

High-speed weapons rained on the field. None of them struck the enemy. Tenten pulled on a string, which was inserted into the holes of most of the kunais. It rose from the mud before she applied chakra into it.

"Now!" she shouted before Lee beat another parasite infected and went to her. He inserted his hands into the ground and pulled the great chunk being hold together by Tenten's chakra and weapons. The ground on that land was to wet and ran off easily but they had solved it. Lee shook the piece of earth. Dry clumps of earth fell revealing a large disk made of metals. There was a large amount of minerals on those lands. Tenten had collected them and fused them with her chakra. She pulled back her weapons with the string. On the way, she took down as many as she could using the stringed weapons as a whip.

"Agh..." Lee was still holding to the large piece of metal before spiking it into the ground creating a wall.

Tenten approached it as she made signs. Her hands turned red with chakra before she placed them on the metal.

"Merge!" she shouted before the metal turned red and started to move until it became a cylinder surrounding the enemy. Some tried to escape by climbing but Tenten had already left them an explosive surprise inside. The metal bent and fire shot into the sky. Lee checked inside to find they had been well cremated.

"Did really Naruto teach you that technique?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she said taking deep breaths.

"You okay?" he asked her as he helped her stand.

"Of course" she said "but do you really think I was the only to whom he taught a new technique"

"Well..." said Lee scratching his cheek "I hope not"

"More on coming!" they heard someone shout.

"Only go to the 5th gate" said Lee in a serious tone.

"And let you h..."

"Please Tenten" he asked her holding her hand "only to the gate of Closing"

"Alright" she said with a gentle smile.

They saw the enemy come and started to open their gates. Lee started while Tenten placed a few traps to give him time. Once he was ready, she would open her own and he would keep her safe. The ground under Lee started to bend. His long dark braid untangled itself as he reached the fifth gate "Gate of Joy!" Lee opened the six and then disappeared. Tenten took a deep breath and called for her own gates to open. She did not like using the technique but if it meant Lee wearing his body down less then it was worth it. she opened the first gate; her muscles relaxed, she opened the second gate; her tiredness from before was gone like it was never there, she opened the third, fourth and then the fifth; she could feel her chakra running wildly all through her body. Her skin was red and veins strained. She felt so suffocated. Still she moved forwards and went after the enemy.

From a building, a confused ninja watched the flashes of red, black, and green pass.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you" said his comrade "Some of the Konoha shinobi like to be territorial, such as those two. They made sure there was no one else around the to fight so they could use those techniques freely to downstream the number of enemies going towards their charges"

The shinobi swallowed wondering what else he did not know about the shinobi from other nations.

Her heart was beating so fast, she realized. Hinata sent some of her summoning to help those of her clan. They were being main targeted. Many of them were already using genjutsu to hide their eyes. The Tsukyuga did the same. She looked at the brown eyes her cousin was using to disguise. He had a bleeding shoulder.

"Help..." he fell to his knees. Hinata ran to him before a kunai landed at her feet.

"Don't... I will take care of him" said Mina picking her husband up.

Hinata wanted to know who did that to her cousin and why was Mina so mad about it. Then she saw it. A tree, a building, a piece of pavement all flew into the sky at the same time.

"Move!" shouted the leaders before their charges obeyed. They escaped the rain of heavy things before moving forwards towards what was becoming a mayor danger. Mina had already healed Neji after removing a piece of glass from the wound. Hinata had caught glance of it and wondered where it had come for it was a chunk and not from a window. As they approached, she saw more of those crystals incrusted into the ground and several corpses of shinobi, Revolutionary and Vitadrones. Now she knew why Mina was so mad. She spotted some Tsukyuga among the dead.

The creature was so massive yet she did not know just how massive. It was a gigantic white leach. Its circular mouth open and showing rows of crystal teeth. It was long, too long to look back and high (which was the head) as a ten-floor building. Her mouth went dry wondering how they were to destroy that thing. She looked at her cousin who was sweating and panting. He had tried, she could tell. She could also tell how he had tried it.

"Don't dare think doing something so stupid again!" Mina shot him a glare, which he matched.

From where she stood, Hinata could see the leech's skin was too tick to hurt. She looked at that large mouth of danger. She took a step forwards before feeling Neji's grasp on her wrist.

"Don't, its too dangerous" he said

"Now you understand" said Mina rolling her eyes, she had given him the same warning before he tried it. He got himself blown away into the forest with the explosive effect of the leech's cry.

"I have an idea" she said with her kind smile before pulling away. She ran among the corpses alone. The rest along with Neji and Mina stood back. Hinata ran among the wreck until she stood before the monster. It had no eyes but it smelled her and her yummy strange blood. Half its body rose and she was finally able to see the end of it. She activated her Byakugan as the beast's mouth filled with light, she saw the crystal grow out of the mouth and at the same time found its heart.

"How different is that from what you did" Mina took out her sword and ran forwards to help Hinata. Yes, she trusted Hinata but she also knew how proud Hyuuga were to ask for help. She ran until she saw Hinata's plan. Well, she did need someone to get this done without dying.

"Found it" said Hinata before Mina landed next to her placing her hand together. Hinata jumped into them before jumping up higher that she had hoped. The beast moved its mouth to point at Mina; another nice flavored ninja. It shot its crystals. Mina ran away from the area as fast as she could. She took one chance to look up at Hinata who was descending towards the monster. The rain of death stopped and the worm descended but not before Hinata threw her sword at the demon's mouth. It had attached to it a ball filled with explosive tags. She smiled again as she went down and the monster exploded. The tick skin was of no other help but to keep the battlefield less blood bathed. The explosion was contained inside and it could only be seen the smoke coming from the beasts mouth. It did not move after crashing into the ground.

Hinata opened her eyes to see several pairs of red and white ones. They had all taken off the genjutsu. She realized she had fainted after killing the worm.

"You have been listening to Naruto's speeches a little too much" said Mina with a smile. Hinata looked at her side. Mina was healing it. She saw a blood stained crystal not too far

'So that's where I landed' she thought numbly

"That was a close call, I remind you that there is still a clan to be guided" said Neji who was holding her still.

"Sorry" she said with a blush wondering what would have Naruto done if he found she died doing something so risky, not to mention crazy.

Mina and Neji sighed knowing her thoughts well.

'No' was all Shino could think when he saw Rei fall to the ground. Half of her face had been blown away and now she did not move. Shino's bug colonies uncoiled from his body stopping the enemy from him as he ran to Rei. He examined her once, twice but did not try another time. He knew the result would be just the same. She was dead. He stood up pulling his glasses off. His eyes shed tears as they had never done before. He walked forwards pulling his Anbu sword out of its sheath. He apologized to his family, his friends, and teammates, to Konoha because he had to succumb this time to his emotions. He knew he would not be making it back but he already felt half-dead. His mouth turned into a snarl before he charged with a scream like no one had ever heard before. Heads flew into the air as his bugs followed. He made as many as he could pieces. Some he burned, others buried and squashed. He forgot to apologize to the creatures that were at sometime humans. This he realized as he was surrounded. The sword slipped from his hand.

"C'mon boy!" someone had him by the collar and pulling him away. It took him a moment to realize this woman was Rei's mother. Katana slashed along the crowds along with Takara until they broke out and disappeared into a building "wake up kid!"

"I am not a kid" said Shino looking away from her. How could he tell her?

"Rei is dead, isn't she" said Katana standing and then leaving the room.

"Put them back on, your eyes are pretty easy to read," said Takara.

"I am sorry," he said placing his glasses back on.

"It couldn't be helped. That's just how wars are, you should already know that"

Shino did not respond as Katana came back with a first aid kit. Shino could sense outside people waiting, impatient. Ume and Yuko were outside. They had been already told the news but they wanted to see or hear from Shino that it was the truth. One death had never been this hard on him.

"You shinobi are pretty tuff" said Katana as she bandaged him. Shino could feel the overuse of strength she applied on the bandages "you don't even flinch" and he tried not to at her words.

"Mother" Yori went in without bothering to knock "we know where Kakuo went. She might already be where Pein is"

"Who told her" Takara asked her son.

"I got it from this shinobi named Sai" said Yori

"He is of the Hokage's trusted, isn't he?" Katana asked Shino.

"He was supposed to be with Naruto" answered Shino.

"That's also what he told me. Uzumaki Naruto is with her" Yori said.

"Does Kushina know yet" Takara asked.

"No" he took a deep breath "I can't find her"

"Great, more tragic news" said Katana standing. Her dark blond hair falling on a braid at her back as she left the room "I will find Kushina, meanwhile you guys try to catch Kakuo before she does something stupid"

"We can't blame her for try" said Ume.

"You stay here" said her brother Minoru stepping behind her "take care Katana-sama"

"Like I need to" and Shino wondered about the meaning of her words.

"I have seen Kakuo's deaths. Her future as Kushina-sama's and I have seen many outcomes to choose from but now it is when it counts the most. You must go and find her. Look for the path of red rocks"

Shino had wanted to ask him what he meant but he knew better than to question a seer. He had done so to Naruto and he learned that many times even them they did not understand their predictions until it was too late. He stood up and decided to go with them and be of help. None of them was shinobi and they would need him.

..........................

Kushina licked her lips and tasted her own blood, damn surprise attacks. She kept her eyes away from the Sharingan user. She had dug herself into trouble this time. Literally, she had done it by trying to find Kakuo after finding how she transported herself. The nerve of that child to not tell her of this ability. So there she stood on a 3-meter diameter tunnel underground where her abilities were limited by of course, the lack of air and wind. Tobi stood before her. She swallowed remembering that he was the one to kill Kumi. She had been the toughest minded shinobi she had ever known and this guy had totally taken her by surprise.

'Sorry Rin, I got a bone to pick with him as well' she thought before charging with her sword stretched. Tobi jumped back evading her every slash, kick, and punch. She took a deep breath before blowing a storm of dust at him. She placed her hands together creating signs. Her voice exploded into the tunnel clearing away the dust and hitting Tobi directly. He flipped on the air several time before gaining balance and landing like a cat not too far. He charged for the first time.

Kushina felt the darkness accumulate towards his eye. The small air that was in there was disappearing into the black hole of his head. She swallowed soundly before concentrating on the world about them. She pulled the wind from miles across into the hole she had created on the ground. Still he kept sucking it in. All wind force that she sent him was just taken into a place unknown. The place of darkness that could work just the opposite. She placed her arms before herself before the pressure increased. She defended when the dark light shot from his eye. Her wind was thin and fragile compared to it. He had taken so much and she had so little to work with.

Her eyes shot closed, blinded by the darkness. She recalled, as many times, why she was there and why she was doing this. Her son, the man she loved, those who needed her, believed in her, her friends...Rin and Kakashi deserved to have someone kill this bastard. Her barrier exploded and she ran towards him parting the dark power. She touched the ground with one hand as she ran. Absorbing as much life from mother earth as she could to keep standing, she asked to be forgiven for she was a mother too and this nourishment was needed for the future. One, which she would not be part once she died.

Her fist became a dagger and her target was his chest. She was ready to finish him before a force was forced upon her legs. She fell like a tree in the forest. She twisted to look at wire bleeding her ankles with its sharpness. She looked at Kakashi breaking the force with his Chidori. Kushina tired to close her eyes. She had tried to keep this a secret for Rin and his wellbeing.

Tobi jumped back. From below Kushina could see his smile and hear a horrible laugh. She untied the wired and pulled herself up. She stood next to Kakashi. She knew he was readying his next attack. He did not speak a single a word to her. There were many theories that could draw him to a mistake. Still this was his kill.

The eye of the beast grew over its face. Disfigured patterns of darkness swam in the insides of his demented twisted minds. Destruction was all that mattered. Power over all and everything mattered and if there was nothing then you are the most and the ultimate being on earth.

"Is nice to see you senpai" said Tobi twisting his voice to sound like that of a child.

"Obito" there was no feeling on Kakashi's voice. He looked at Kushina and saw some of the truth "he is not the same, is he"

"He is not your friend," she said firmly.

"Of course, after all he killed my wife, how could he ever" he spoke so coldly.

Kushina remembered the young boy she met when first arriving to Konohagakure. Here he was, who would have a thought; a man with more virtue than most mortals. The son of the White Fang who at the end saddened so much his own mind could not keep up with his heart. His son who was much stronger and learned from his father's mistake, Kakashi was going to keep protecting those he cared for though his love was already gone.

The world around them shivered, ready to disappear. They saw matter disappear with the sound of explosions, in layers towards them. They both gave jump back before Kushina slammed her hands on the ground. Her teeth were in sneer, as the beasts of hell appeared to do her commands. The hounds of hell, her favorite summoning, stood by her sides growing like the wild and horrible fire in which they grew.

"Get him" was her command before they jumped towards Tobi. One of them disappeared under his jutsu. The other reached Tobi and pinned him to the ground before going for the jugular. Blood flew into the air but Kushina was not impressed. The illusion disappeared and her pet had nothing but a stone to chew on.

Kakashi slammed the real body into the wall. His Sharingan against Tobi's. Kushina looked in horror, she knew Kumi had died in a very same way. She un-summoned her pet and walked towards them. She took from Tobi a kunai and placed it against his neck. If he killed Kakashi within the pits of his own mind, she would kill him, as she would have done before.

Inside his mind, Kakashi stood on his village. He was hand-to-hand with his wife walking on the street. Ahead he saw his son Uyeda, his daughter and those he felt as his own; Mina and Maiya. They were having a family day; the rest of the Tsukyuga would be resting back at home or going out as well.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, you are smiling a little too much" he turned his head around to look into an alley. There they stood, fourteen years younger; Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. That did not make any sense but still he was walking alone towards them.

"You were readying one of your books, weren't you" said Sakura with a sigh "really sensei, you have any other hobby?"

"Let's go to training," said Sasuke not interested to know. Kakashi continued to follow. On their way to their training area, he saw people, smiled, and said hi to them. he saw his old sensei, the Yondaime, also the Sandaime Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, the despicable Orochimaru...so many still in the real world and many who were no longer in it. He lost track and count once he arrived to the training field that suddenly became a battlefield.

Naruto and Sasuke were trying to strangle each other. Sakura was fending off Sasuke's self-claimed girlfriend; Karin.

"Hm" Kakashi smiled a little surprised at how well Tobi was able to take his old memories into surface.

"You are no fun...like Kumi" Obito; young and pouty stood before him with arms crossed.

Kakashi used his own memories to draw her to his side. The Kumi he first meant, with long wild and untamed hairs, tired eyes, calm and sad expression. She had a sword on her hand and walked towards Obito before slashing his body in half.

"Idiot" she said before disappearing.

"A woman of lower blood nonetheless" Uchiha Madara stood close leaning on a tree by the shadows "her mind was not strong enough, you are merely a lucky man to not be submitted into our strength"

Kakashi did not answer. Illusions only kept you away from the real target; keeping in contact with his real body in case Tobi tried to finish him.

Kushina watched Kakashi's fingers tap on his side. He was keeping himself in contact with the outside world. She smiled hoping those fingers would not stop until he was back

...................

Naruto and Kakuo faced no other than Dokueki. She just stood there at the door looking at them with her half burned face. She was leaning on her closed umbrella.

"Are you looking for Pein?" she asked.

"Hai" said Kakuo immediately.

"Then you are on the right path" said Dokueki moving away from the door "he placed some kind of barrier in there. That's why you couldn't go there with your freaky powers"

"Nice way to put it" said Kakuo

"Why would you just let us go?"

"Any of you could defeat me on your own" said Dokueki "and I no longer held desire to kill the Hyuuga, Tsukyuga, or Uchiha"

Naruto coughed.

"Or the Uzumaki" she said rolling her eyes back "I am no longer interested on revenging my brother, he was already dead"

"Then what do you want?" Naruto asked remembering the first time he met Dokueki. She had been so cruel and full of hate and now here she was just being indifferent.

"I don't know" she said walking toward stairs "but surely I don't want Pein to win, so kick his butt for me"

"That was odd," said Kakuo once Dokueki was gone.

"Haven't you get used to it?" said Naruto with a nervous smile as he opened the door. He looked down and saw the beginning of stairs 'just like home' he thought thinking of his secret basement. He noticed Kakuo holding back. He wondered if she would run far away, as they wanted to her to. She placed a hand pass the door and Naruto saw her skin glow.

"Its warm" she said stepping in. She disappeared down the stairs.

"Good, I didn't bring my jacket" he said going in.


	26. Encounters of the Dead Kind

Chapter 26: Encounters of the Dead Kind

Dokueki looked at the once feared village from the top. She had seen what had become of Deidara and hated herself for not having the heart to end his pain. She wanted to fall from that height. she wanted to fall to the rubble and have her every bone and organ shattered but then with what face would she show up to death. She had nothing, had done nothing. Her existence felt like this meaningless piece of air, no one breathing it, no one pushing it forwards. She saw great explosions and heard many screams. Some she was sure was Daikirai's doing. She would not bother with him unless he was near the building.

"Lady?" she turned around to face the children that she had seen hiding in the building. They flinched back wondering what she would do with them.

"I thought I told you to get away from here" her voice was calm. A small girl step forwards.

"We tried but the..." they all looked below, the place filled with monsters, no hope to escape.

Dokueki sighed turning away from the two boys and the girl. Really, what hope did they have in the world after the war was over? No matter whom won there would be hard time for this village...if it still stood.

She truly hated Pein but worst than him was humanity. Pein had his meaningless reasons but humanity was almost as bad and none among the crowd cared to ask; why am I fighting these people? What can I do to help these people so our differences do not make us kill each other?

'Foolish pride' she thought thinking of her old clan. That had been their downfall. Though her brother had betrayed them, he was trying to go into the right path.

"I will distract them while you two run" she heard the oldest of the brothers speak.

Dokueki looked at the sky, the rain stopped for moment but she knew it would be back soon 'Pain is getting ready...but for what?' she turned around and looked at the children; they looked back at her with fear. Her half-burned face was showing. She did not care about her face any longer. What she cared for was to do something.

..........................

Sai skittered across the floor covering his face from the blowing debris.

"I remember you," said Deidara's voice emerging from the cloud "the shinobi who uses inked beast, hm"

"The guy who got his ass kicked by Sasuke when he was still a kid" said Sai with a smart smile to which Deidara did not react. He had learned in those few years that there was no point on getting mad. What happened cannot be changed, besides that was how he died that time.

Around them, the debris settled and Sai saw behind the door that he had tried to open. Deidara was in there, only his head visible. Instead of a body, a dark veined blob surrounded him. His face looked dry and very thin, his hair grey and dead, his eyes tired and empty.

Sai had meant to ask what happened to him but Deidara could easily read the question on the air.

"When Pein, the great master" Deidara said sarcastically "doesn't see any more use on you he tries to get the very last of your potential out" then he laughed with no soul.

Sai went in forgetting to look for Naruto and Kakuo. Inside the gigantic room, there were webs of blobs like the one in which Deidara was trapped. All connected to the once vivid shinobi, the blobs were producing explosive soldiers at an incredible rate. Sai covered his mouth seeing the soldiers fall into holes. He guessed they were tunnels that emerged somewhere along the village where they joined freshly the battle.

"Aren't you going to do what you were meant to do Konoha shinobi?" he turned around to see a hand coming out of a smaller blob. It was letting out parasites...just one more use for Deidara's dead body. Sai watched them slide into tubes that went up the ceiling "well then?" the mouth on the hand spoke with Deidara's voice before spitting another parasite.

Sai knew no being deserved such treatment and he felt some pity on the undead. He had already had his part of suffering and died. Why bring him back? He sighed getting his sword out. The explosive soldiers went along not paying him any attention. Sai walked on the slobber their fanged and deformed mouths left. Sai studied the room for a moment; he concluded that facing the trouble's head was the solution. He went back to where Deidara's head was.

"About time" he said looking down.

Sai was a shinobi, an Anbu for most of his life, grown to be a merciless killer. There was no moment of doubt as his sword descended splashing dark specks of blood across his face. He saw the production stop and he felt relief. Deidara was truly dead but to make sure he brought his hands together and spitted fire into the room. He went to the pipes going up and placed his hand on one before it turned red and melted. He threw spiked metal bombs down the holes and the then walked away.

'Now to look for those two idiots' he thought looking for another way to go down.

......................

A hand held to Kushina's wrist. She looked at Kakashi before both jumped back from Tobi just barely escaping the edge of his sword. Kushina wanted to ask what had happened but seeing Kakashi ready for his attack once more made her realize his mind was in good shape. Maybe it was pointless to use one Sharingan against the other. Therefore, it would be all physical from now on. Kushina stood aside and let Kakashi charge on his own. She felt the air buss before it froze. Oh, she remembered well this jutsu but she wondered if Kakashi was really so into this to use it. It would leave him very tired. She smiled when she saw the change in space. Tobi jumped or tried before a current of air pushed him forwards. Kushina had taken the chance to fill the tunnel with more air.

Tobi screamed and his scream became corrupted in the air as he finally disappeared. Very anticlimactic, not letting him draw a single drop of blood from them.

"I guess I am late" Rin stood behind them with a sad smile. Her lips trembled with blood before she fell to the floor. A sword was on her back and just behind her was Daikirai. Kushina took a deep breath as she ran to Rin. Her hands ready to heal her.

"I don't think so," said Daikirai kicking Rin into a wall with all his strength before slamming his hands on the earth. Spikes erupted from the side of the wall as Rin hit it.

Kushina's eyes widened at the sight of the guts and remain of her friend slide down.

"..." her mouth was open in a scream but no sound came. She completely froze in pain.

"You really thought it would be so easy" Tobi's voice was below them. The ground shook before they jumped back. A great dark light began to erupt; breaking into the surface of the world. The clouded sky started to show before the dark light increased and started to expand.

"That bastard" they heard Daikirai say before seeing him disappear. The light continued to expand beyond the tunnel.

"What the hell..." Kushina saw a great eye on the ground. That was where the dark light came from. The light reached the sky eating way the clouds and the stars. It continued to grow.

"We have to pull back and warn the others," said Kakashi, his face covered on sweat.

Kushina helped him by giving him support on her shoulder before running.

They made a new hole to the surface ahead where they emerged into a battleground already empty. Ahead they saw the great light. It covered a great view and it continued to grow.

"Dammit!" Kushina cried letting go of Kakashi and then running forwards. Some shinobi were so much into the heart of the battle that they didn't notice the oncoming death. She made signs before placing he hands on the ground. Everything shook before a great wave of earth moved everything towards her and away from the light. It was starting to get faster on growth. The shinobi looked at what was happening and saw the light eating away everything. Night descended out of the sudden as they left the enemy behind. Some were slaughter as they tried to escape. Kushina could only watch from the distance. Her heart raced before seeing the light die out. A large number of the enemy forces were swallowed and a great hole left on the sky and earth.

"Stay back!" she shouted among the crowd of shinobi who were looking at the empty sky. She approached the hole, sensing Kakashi near behind her.

They reached the edge and there Tobi stood smiling with his half face. The metal half was black and falling into pieces.

"So it ends" he spoke before Kakashi's kunai went through him and he became nothing but dust.

"..." Kushina took a deep breath before pulling her head back to look up. Rin was gone...just like that; at least, she was able to face Kakashi with the truth. The only burden Rin would carry with her was to leave her new husband and child.

"Agh!" they heard a scream behind them. They looked back to see blood in air as another body hit the ground.

"DAIKIRAI!" Kushina shouted at top of her lungs before running.

"Leave him to me" Tsunade appeared on her path, giving her the back. Kushina frowned at the older woman.

"He is my pray" said Kushina with a dark low voice. Part of her hairs was starting to stand.

"Rin was my shinobi," said Tsunade "I sent her to you after finding where you were. Her death is on my shoulders"

"Not fair" said Kushina with a pained smile.

"Life usually isn't, don't you know?" said Tsunade.

"I will remain," said Kakashi standing next to Tsunade "Rin was my teammate once"

Kushina felt like protesting. She had been Rin's teammate as well but she abandoned the village. She did not feel it was her place to meddle.

"Damn shinobi" she spoke turning her back on them and then running to find Pein.

"She knows she loves us," said Kakashi with a smile "or she would have already killed us to get away with what she wants"

Tsunade smiled as the shinobi assembled behind her and Kakashi.

"So you need a whole army to take me down?" Daikirai spoke showing fangs for teeth "what kind of pathetic Hokage you are"

"The kind that will send you back to hell demon" said Tsunade taking her axes out.

"Demon...what a fitting name for the lord of the new hell on earth" he said opening a scroll and summoning a large thin sword "you know, not many grant me that name...the last time was hundred of years ago" he stepped on a skull crushing it. Brain and blood spilled into the earth.

........................

He had his eyes closed as the warmth of the person was holding him. He missed this for most of his life. His mother was holding him, so warm and secure. His body felt like that of a child. He opened his eyes to see that the reality was actually cold and dark. That was where he was; a dark cold place was. He remembered going for the stairs after Kakuo. He wondered where she was as he floated on the nothingness. His genjutsu was never that good but he was better at releasing himself out of it. This was similar to a genjutsu yet not so. He sighed trying to break the technique wrapping him.

"Don't fight it" he heard Kakuo's voice, but was it really her? "This is my technique. Sorry for the after effect but we are just above a great fall. To reach the safe side I had to do this to myself and keep you calm otherwise you could disrupt my concentration"

Naruto nodded understanding; at least he hoped it was the truth. He lay still waiting; it felt like hours before he felt the change. He dropped to the floor before seeing dark flames accumulate to become Kakuo. She was sweating and panting.

"You alright?" he asked her.

She coughed "this place limits me. I don't know what he did but it keeps me...its difficult to concentrate"

"Maybe you should go back," he said with a calm tone.

"No" she said, "I won't give him that pleasure, to see me run again"

Naruto thought about what he knew of her. He knew her origins and how she had suffered but not as herself. He heard her cough again. The air was foul down and it only felt worst ahead in the tunnel before them.

"He wants us to be here, you know this could be a trap to catch you"

"Then he doesn't know what I am truly capable of" she looked determined.

Naruto started walking ahead. There was something very bothering about that place. Something hurt inside of him, yet not physically. He narrowed his eyes trying to see better before taking out the red book of Merger out of his bag. His blue eyes reread techniques he might need.

Kakuo coughed again. He caught sight of her holding her chest, where the black crystal rested inside of her. Truly, this place was most ominous. Was it creating a disruption on their minds? He located the place where he hurt, the seal...inside his body where the demon was completely sealed and silenced. Was Pein trying to play with their minds like that?

Kakuo wondered if her body was rejecting the crystal like so many had before it went into her. She killed her cry of fear, trying to keep a strong face before Naruto. He might decide to go back if that was the case. No, she would last as much as she could and kill Pein before she died. The tunnel went on and on; she was one with the darkness... always so she knew what was ahead. She wondered how Naruto could see. She knew he was not using his Chikirigan but instead he was readying the book he guarded. Kushina had told her about the Chikirigan but not about any other special ability. Maybe she was protecting him; still in the darkness, she could see something that was darker than their surroundings. It was growing inside of him. She blinked and it was no longer there. She was losing her mind.

They entered a cave where green moss glowed. It was beautiful yet frightening. Around skeletons glowed. All of them wore shinobi uniforms.

"Here is where special shinobi are placed to rest" they heard a voice "I used to come here as a child when my clan started acting oddly towards me"

"You never developed a consciousness" Naruto spoke "Pein Mora, you killed your teammates just because you felt like it. You were never good on controlling your tainted blood which if I remember right; it was you who tainted to start with"

"You only have to kill one of your students and history could change" Pein was sitting on a rock on an edge of the cave holding a cranium. He gazed lazily at them before letting roll down to a skeleton.

"I would get much more pleasure killing you" Naruto said "just as any other"

"Lucky you" spoke Pein looking at Kakuo "And you little girl, are you not going to run away"

Kakuo laughed and bit her tongue. He did not deserve a single word from her. He had killed her mother and placed that dammed crystal on her to use her as a weapon.

"Kakuo" Naruto spoke before she caught the red book "destroy it"

She blinked wondering if he meant it.

"I can't learn more from it, now burn it"

The book was wrapped by black flames before turning into ashes in just seconds.

"You shouldn't have done that" Pein stood leaning his head forwards before cracking his neck "kill them"

"Hehehe" a laugh came from around them before a pile of bones dropped to the ground. Five bodies stood up.

"You!" Naruto sneered at Pein.

"Shouldn't be a surprise" spoke the walking corpse "did I not teach you that?"

"Naruto..." Kakuo stepped back; her eyes were full of tears being held back.

"They are dead, he is only using their bodies" that had to be the truth.

"As extraordinary as your father Naruto, though maybe not fit to protect the village"

"Do you really think we would fall for such thing" Naruto spoke.

"Kids, always so thoughtless" spoke Jiraiya "haven't seen you for a year and you can't even smile"

"You were just the same," said the Sandaime.

"Daughters are not an exception, Kakuo you didn't start a diet, did you? You look too tin" said Yuri

"Monster" Kakuo turned to face Pein "You Monster!"

"Ah true, monster never let your painful past die" spoke Orochimaru "you might forget but we don't" Orochimaru pointed at Naruto "demon child; have you forgot..." Orochimaru's face twitched. He was being held back.

"He never learns" spoke the Sandaime Hokage.

"Even if your burn the green book it won't end" a woman spoke stepping from behind the rock in which Pein had been sitting. She had long blue hairs and an old face. One more face from the past; a dead face.

"Dr. Amaury" Kakuo stepped forwards.

"Kakuo, you have grown beautifully and so cultivated the black crystal well" Dr. Amaury, the old woman smiled. It didn't fit her.

"Don't listen to her Kakuo, she..."

"I am dead but I know my own mind all too well" Dr. Amaury then smiled "I will always help Lord Pein. He has given me the chance to experiment, as I have always wanted. No more stupid laws stopping progress"

"Progress! There is a massacre out there!" shouted Kakuo "nothing like our..."

"Our time was coming to an end Kakuo. Many countries were getting ready for war. When we decided to share our knowledge with each other it was to the survival of the innocent but the men and women out there are anything but innocent" Yuri; Kakuo's mother looked at Naruto "raised since birth to kill and be tools of wretched people, born from killers and freaks that..."

"That's enough," Naruto spoke passing a kunai to Kakuo "they will mess up too much with our minds. Listen Kakuo, these people are dead and even if they were dear to us they are not really them. Look at them. Listen to what they have said. You have been out there and you have met those so-called killers"

"I understand," said Kakuo receiving the kunai "and I am sorry" she looked at Naruto. The kunai was against her neck.

"Stop playing Kakuo" said Dr. Yuri, her mother.

Kakuo did not stop. The kunai pierced her neck splashing blood.

"Kakuo!" Naruto tried running towards her but his path was blocked.

"Soon you will join us," said Jiraiya

...................

Night had fallen just like that; the great dark light made it so. At first she had thought she had gone blind, but then the great hole in the sky, letting the stars shine through made her realize that there was still a battle to fight. She ran on the confusion slaying the largest of the enemy. She had no idea on which area she was. Was she still at the front or had she stopped for too long and now she was at the back. She knew her protective suit had rips but she thought that if she moved fast she would not be caught by any parasite. There was shaking on her heart. She did not want to end fighting her comrades.

Maeko bounced from one roof to a wall before entering an alley to take a breath. She felt her energy running out. Then she spotted something strange. From below an explosive soldier started to emerge. She jumped high sticking to the wall like an insect and watched before moving to have a more direct look of the hole. She saw the explosive soldier carry a metal piece on its back. It had been attacked recently. She waited a few minutes to see if any other would appear but after sometime, she gave up and descended. The explosive soldier was gone of course.

"You are not going there by yourself" she looked at the end of the alley to see Iruka-sensei.

She nodded with a slight smile. It was good to not be alone. She had no idea where Yasuo or Hiroshi was. She had thought on looking for them but then they could actually be busy.

"I think some explosive soldiers came from here" Maeko said, "We should call for others to come as well since it might be too much for us"

"Actually its better this way, that seems like a narrow path and it may be hard to get away if there are more," said Iruka

She nodded before both checked their equipment. They went down the steep tunnel. There was no light but once they placed on their night vision goggles (only to be use on emergencies since they were the cheap kind) it turned out it was carved. There was no other way but back or forwards. Without a word both ran forwards with weapon on hand ready to face whatever may come across their path. After what it felt like an eternity, they spotted stairs. They went up carefully after catching the smell of ashes. There were mounds everywhere and pieces of metal.

"What happened here?" Kakuo looked around careful to not step on most of the debris. She looked at the ground spotting several more tunnels going down "they could be everywhere on the village" that was bad or used to be since there was nothing more but ashes.

"This seems to be the exit," said Iruka after he had explored the room finding the door. They left it before exploring some halls and stairs. They guessed they were on a building, but which. Maeko approached a window before she narrowed her eyes. She recognized some of what she saw and she had seen towards this direction.

"I think we are on the main governmental building," she said before Iruka's eyes widened.

"So it's also the place where they make those things, but I thought Deida..." he became quiet thinking about it "the ashes"

"Someone must have already finished him off... should we go back. This place might be..."

"We will bring more here and start to fight from this point," said Iruka with a smile

'I see' thought Maeko 'now we will surround them as well and our disadvantage will lesser'

Maeko stayed securing the area for their use of organization while Iruka went to get others. If they found the rest of the holes that lead there, they could be finishing this war sooner.

It felt like hours before the first arrived.

"Ino!" Maeko smiled at the older Kunoichi.

"Maeko" Ino gave a soft smile "have you found anything?"

"No, this area of the building is secure but I still haven't checked the upper part"

"Hm, this is a very troublesome view," said Shikamaru approaching a window. There was battle still raging on. It looked like they were in an equal basis.

"This is bad," said Choji "if they were human then..."

"But they are not, they charge with no fear of death or pain" Ino joined them.

Maeko looked at them. They all wore grim expressions. Didn't they understand that this place was the place where they could regain some strength? The monsters would never think to look back at their base. This building in special, a true fortress could keep them safe if they secured it completely.

"I know what you are thinking but there will still be loses. Iruka is getting more shinobi but by dividing our forces..."

"Still it will help," said Maeko.

"You satisfy too easily," said more shinobi arriving, among them the Raikage "Glad to see me still alive Konoha shinobi?"

"Actually I was hoping that you were backing us up on this one" said Shikamaru, the main general.

"Oh I see," said the Raikage looking out the window. There was a gigantic crack on the ground growing.

.....................................

The crack continued to grow swallowing the enemy. A shadow ran along before a fist hit the ground, a new crack started before clashing against the other. The ground shook before both cracks started to close crushing all that was trapped below. She began to run again, slamming her fists against the enemy, making them disintegrate with her force. Blood had begun to crust on her pink hair. She jumped evading the enemy, giving turns in the air as she threw kunais. All her weapons were stringed to silver rings she wore. She manipulated the curves and turns wrapping her enemy before pulling hard and cutting them to pieces.

Sakura took a shaky breath looking back. That area was cleared. Kami, was she tired. She guessed the battle would be done for the day, hopefully. She knew she would have many to heal that night.

...............

He tried to keep his breathing calm.

"Calm down" he said to the man resting against the tree. He was missing an arm and was biting his lip trying to suppress his scream of pain "I already stopped the loss of blood but you need to remain here to save your strength. You will not be fighting anymore"

"And let you Konoha bastards get away with all the praising. I won't let your damn village..." he shot his mouth and eyes close in pain.

Sasuke sighed tiredly before unpacking something from his bag.

"What are you doing?" asked the shinobi in pain.

Sasuke did not respond, instead he concentrated on mixing the drugs to help the shinobi cope with the pain. Once done he had a greenish paste and a dark colored pill.

"What is tha...?" Sasuke shot the pill as he tried to ask, "What a hell man, don't you see...I...am...in pain..." then he fell sleep. Sasuke took the greenish paste and passed it over the lump of what used to be his arm. Once done Sasuke took him on his back and went to find a small group of shinobi on rest.

"Sensei?" Aki received the injured.

"What are you doing here, there is still..." Sasuke started to ask.

"We have been given orders by the Raikage to take large groups to the main government building, a secured path has been found" said Yasuo.

"We are almost done Sasuke-sensei" said Hiroshi "we were waiting for the last group to arrive. You are more than welcome to join us"

"Who will be staying" it was suicidal to stay on the area surrounded by the enemy.

"Some of the strongest of the villages and the Tsukyuga and Hyuuga" said Hiroshi.

Sasuke smiled. He knew those three could lead their clans right and he had to give some credit to the shinobi from the other villages as well.

"I will be back," he said before rushing to find Sakura" he spotted the several guts and pools of blood. He smiled wondering how this was not his doing, but instead stuck healing some ungrateful waterfall shinobi.

"Let's go," said Sasuke landing before her "they found a way into the main building, we will use it as our own base"

Sakura's eyes widened. They would be having a good roof to rest and use for the battle.

...............

"You are a disgrace to your father!"

Naruto skirted across the ground covering with his Chikirigan to protect himself from the ball of fire

"You have failed your village"

'It's not over yet' thought Naruto jumping into the air before spinning in the air and sending a rain of needles from his hair.

"Damn" Jiraiya and the Sandaime covered behind rocks.

"I am not done," said Naruto before invisible hands gained hold of them and pinned them to the ground. Naruto looked at the serious old men. They were not the real thing. He knew it. They could not be. The old man had been buried and his grave looked after since the beginning of the war. His old sensei was just the same. He visited the grave constantly to seek some kind of calm. Like hell, he would let their teachings fall behind him with such an absurd and repugnant trick.

"Only a small piece is necessary boy," said Dr. Yuri "a few cells to recreate a whole body. Itachi provided your teacher's tissue. The older man, well that was trickier but I did good use of your distraction while we attacked the Konoha village"

Naruto was no great scientist but he understood enough. In a blink, the two had escaped and had placed a good distance between them. His eyes drew to Orochimaru who had not moved a bit since the fighting began. Actually, he looked tired and struggling to remain standing. His eyes kept pointing at Pein.

"How is he here?" asked Naruto trying to find a flaw on the lie.

"After his service on the Akatsuki some of his cells were kept. Once the real Orochimaru died, I created this one. I just gave him all his Neanderthal material and here he is, working like the loyal pet snake that he is," said Dr, Amaury walking towards Kakuo's body.

Orochimaru stiffened as his face grew a hard smile of hatred.

"Don't think I don't know," said Dr. Amaury before the body turned into dirt and the real Kakuo emerged behind Pein with the dagger on hand "this whole room is her. She has taken it into her being"

"And I thought the Kyuubi was terrifying" said Jiraiya "the worst is that she is kind of cute"

Kakuo had a twisted smile growing on a side of her face as she incrusted the kunai on Pein's back. His shape wobbled before it turned into black goo that fell to the ground in a puddle.

"HE was here!" Kakuo shouted she had felt it; that had been the real Pein.

"It... is him," Orochimaru said before the puddle shifted and again took human form.

"Hehe" Naruto heard laughter from his opponents. He jumped evading a blast of fire followed by a tide of black water. He attached to the high ceiling, before entering a hole.

"That sneaky..."Jiraiya was saying.

Naruto was thinking on a way to get to Kakuo before Pein got her. He searched with his Chikirigan until getting hold of her, or at least he hoped it was she. He had sensed the change in the cave once she supposedly killed herself. She was going directly for Pein but she had not that much experience with the sneaky ways of the ninjas. He pulled her before seeing her melt into water that was absorbed by the ground.

"What do you think you are doing?" she said emerging next to him.

"You are more of a freak than I..." Naruto said

"You..." Kakuo felt her patience leave.

"Have you found what's going on with this room?" he asked her.

Kakuo smiled, so he got her plan. She was trying to find what was that made them both so uncomfortable about that place "No, it's in the air more than the rock and I can't find what is it about it"

Naruto moved among the cracks and smaller caves. Kakuo followed more easily becoming one with all.

"Can't you just squash him?" he asked her.

"I wish I could" she said "I tried crushing him with gravity, taking away all his air and adding force over him but his components just accommodate to fit the changes and keep him alive or whatever he is"

"What have you found about the others?" Naruto asked surprised she could do so much in a few seconds.

"Those old men are true flesh and bone. I did not know them as you but they feel different ...like puppets of some sort. Even when they speak, there is something odd about it. As if they were fighting whatever is controlling them but let me assure you, there is no essence on them"

"That makes no sense"

"It does if you see it my way," she said, her face emerging from the rock. Naruto stopped to hear her "what you people call soul I call essence and even though they don't have any they do have memories and even attitude genes in them. It is the old discussion of nurture against nature. Some people just can't be evil, only those who control them to do evil"

"It's the same with your mother and that woman?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know" said Kakuo before her face disappeared "it seems Pein enjoys seeing or at least sensing my pain on not knowing"

NL" where the hell has my inspiration gone to!!! Damn college is sucking me dry... well I could only get to around 550 words, I will continue to try writing SO DON'T THINK I AM DONE!


	27. Deal

NL" It has been almost a year since I do not truly update. I have gone back to correct chapters, sidetracked with other works...and college but I am determined to finish this.

Naruto: she is back.

Hinata: But why?

Sasuke (dramatic): that cannot be!

Sakura: Hurry, hide the children!

Kakashi: I hope she does not have planned to kill someone else

NL" –laughing hysterically-

Mina (after reading her thoughts): This is bad, very bad.

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 27: Deal

............

Dokueki sighed as she guided the kids out of the building and into the forest beyond the village. Really, what was she going to do with them? She wondered as they followed her down a dirt path. They still kept a suspicious look on her but she did not care.

"There is a camp, to protect the refuges from this city in that direction" she knew they would be fine there.

"Aren't you coming?" asked the little girl

"If I go any closer, they will tear me to pieces," she said with a smile. She looked at the young girl "be careful" she said before giving her, her old umbrella. Her father had made the mechanism, her mother given the skin. There was nothing like it.

"Won't you need it?" asked the younger of the boys

"Not where I am going," she said before disappearing. She did not want to feel like she could make it back safely to them 'Why would I want that in the first place!' she screamed at herself.

..................

Most shinobi stood back as they contemplated the battle. Tsunade and Daikirai fought, crashing their weapons and exchanging blows. Those who had tried to aid the lady did not last more than ten seconds. Tsunade had finally made them stay back from them. Of course, not all of them listened.

"Got you!" Hands held Daikirai's feet to the ground. Tsunade swung her ax. He bent back barely evading before freeing his feet. He jumped back.

Yasuo emerged from the ground.

"I told you to stay back," said Tsunade.

"Did not feel like it," he said before Tsunade cursing their stubborn generation.

Yasuo created shadow clones that surrounded his enemy. They charged at the same time.

"How boring" Daikirai said appearing before the real Yasuo.

"No!" shouted Tsunade as she threw her ax, Daikirai's head fell to the ground and so did Yasuo with a slash that led some of his insides into the ground.

The young man was surrounded by all available medical ninja.

"And even so..." they looked in horror as Daikirai placed his head back on place. The cut disappeared.

"Ahhh!" he evaded Hiroshi's punch.

"Why do you have to be such a pain?" said Dokueki arriving to the scene. Everyone stood back. One was bad already.

"Not another one" they heard someone say

"I wouldn't worry," said Tsunade before Dokueki used her hand to pierce Daikirai's chest. Where his heart used to be, her bloody hand came out.

"You are the same as your brothers," said Daikirai pulling away. He placed his distance between them. He created signs that made Dokueki frown.

"Hokage-sama, what's the meaning of this?" asked Kakashi

"I have no idea," she said

"Freaking coward" said Dokueki before trying to slash at him with a kunai.

They could feel a great release of chakra from Daikirai. Dokueki was the only one who could throw him back. She knew his twitches and sores. He had already spent more energy than she had. Dokueki evaded his hits but her will to continue only barely remained as she remembered those three kids.

"You better get away from here!" shouted Dokueki before locking Daikirai's arm from behind.

"Don't ruin my fun!" he threw his head back, hitting her face.

"Go!" she shouted.

"Everyone GO!" shouted Tsunade. As they left, they could hear their struggle. Then once they were far a great explosion occurred.

"Tsunade-sama!" Lee arrived along with Tenten.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The forces surrounding the main building have lessened and we have large groups inside the governmental building preparing for the final attack. The Raikage is leading them," said Tenten

Tsunade smiled before Sai arrived.

"You found them?" she asked.

"Hai...Kushina-sensei is already on her way," he said

.....

Kiba shook his head as he brought three kids Akamaru had found in the forest. They seemed distant, the girl especially as she held to her umbrella. It seemed king of familiar.

............

Kushina met with her crew. She was surprised that Shino had joined them. She took the front with one of her friends, far enough for Shino to not hear them. Something really worried her.

"So have you told him?" asked Kushina to Katana.

"Why should I? I have already lost a daughter," said Katana

"I know about keeping secrets. It's not the best thing to do," said Kushina

They found the entrance to Pein's location.

"There is a genjutsu, there might be a trap beyond" said Kushina before Shino sent one of his bugs through. He flinched.

"Can't get back," he said

"You guys stay guard here," said Kushina to her crew, she signaled Shino to follow her.

"Hai"

They went through and fell. Shino's bug kept them afloat before they could get any farther. Kushina kept a strong dispel jutsu around them. She could sense that whatever genjutsu was around them it could drive them mad.

They moved on the darkness, guided by the winds that told Kushina that there was a small escape for the air stream. She had wondered about this under ground cave. It was very spacious, as the one they had found in Konoha with a crumbling city. She wondered if there was a city at the bottom as well. She would have loved to explore it. It felt like a long time before they arrived to a tunnel.

"Naruto was here," said Shino once one of his bugs caught trace of him.

"Was he with someone else?" she asked.

"Yes" said Shino

They ran, hoping to be of help. Kushina could feel something odd around them. Shino had not mentioned and he did not show any change, but she was something else. She could feel her soul growling on her chest.

...................

"More?" said Jiraiya before he and the Sandaime went to meet them

"Kushina-sensei and someone else is here," said Kakuo to Naruto.

"We have to act now," said Naruto, he knew his mother was up to something and it could cost her dearly.

"Alright" said Kakuo before she became one with the cave.

Kakuo took hold of everyone she could. Pein as she expected escaped her grasp somehow. She had created another cave below and there she dumped them. Kushina would no be able to find her there.

"You won't get in the way," she said before observing Orochimaru's smile.

"On the contrary" he said sitting "here I can tell you"

"You are worthless," said Dr. Amaury

"You shouldn't have re-created me. There is part of the original on me, and I still don't believe in his silly goals," said Orochimaru.

"Don't pay them any attention Kakuo," said Yuri with a motherly voice that struck Kakuo's heart. She had dreamed so much about going to her old life. Nevertheless, with wide eyes she faced reality. She had seen her mother dead; she had buried her in a patch of flowers. She was dead and this was an empty copy under Pein's orders.

"Tell me already," said Kakuo to Orochimaru's clone.

"Pein has part of the nine tailed fox demon inside of him. He is looking to get the rest," Said Orochimaru

"The nine tailed fox?" Kakuo had never heard of such things

"It's a demon that was sealed inside a child many years ago, that child was Uzumaki Naruto" said Orochimaru

"That's enough," said Dr. Amaury throwing a rock at the snake man. He dodged easily.

"So Pein is also after Naruto," Kakuo thought about going back but she wanted to know more "what is Pein?"

"He was a shinobi from his own time. For what he is now, it is hard to say. He is no longer human but something that acts within the will of who Pein used to be. In his pursue of power he has become something between the real and unreal. That's the reason why you can't grasp him," said Orochimaru.

Kakuo did not know who this man once was but he knew a lot and she was sure a lot was from just observing, "how do I get him?"

"I don't know since" said Orochimaru "I don't know much about you"

"That's enough" said Yuri approaching on Kakuo "dear why don't you try, let's say give me the crystal. Then we can go on by ourselves and leave this catastrophic plane"

Kakuo gave thanks for Kushina's training. She became one with the cave and closed on the space around them.

"Kakuo, don't make mother mad!" shouted Yuri

Kakuo knew that it was not her mother. Her mother had hated Pein and had given up her life trying to stop him. She would not let her sacrifice be for nothing "I wish it was true" she said before crushing the two women.

"I hope you don't have a similar idea for me," said Orochimaru

................

Naruto maintained spheres of chakra around Pein. Most of them stood for the chakra elements and two for their forces.

"You won't be able to hold me for long with this," said Pein.

Naruto tried hard to keep his concentration while he got ready for the next part of the jutsu. If this worked, they would win.

.............

Kushina extracted her sword from the clone of the old man. she felt sad seeing him die. she had not been there when Orochimaru attacked. If she had been...

"Ugh!" Shino stabbed Jiraiya's clone.

"They had already confronted Naruto and Kakuo," said Kushina

They hurried to reach them, hoping not been too late.

.................

Hinata observed the rain stop from where she rested. They were almost done with the enemy forces. It was dawn already and she had heard of the news that Naruto might be confronting Pein. She activated her Byakugan once again and looked for him but nothing. Neji was also looking for them. She had been prohibited to join them by Tsunade. She knew that if too many joined them, they could get in the way. Nevertheless, she wanted to be there for him, as he had for her.

"Really good spot" said Dokueki coming closer from the rubble. Her clothing was thorn and her body covered with injuries.

"You" Hinata jumped ready for any attack from that woman.

"I don't wish to fight, not anymore" said Dokueki sitting where Hinata was sitting before. She looked at the clearing sky.

"Why did you betray them after so long?" asked Hinata. She had heard the news, that Dokueki herself had finished Daikirai.

"Why?" Dokueki said with a soft laugh, "I am not in the mood to answer such things. Just think about it. If you live a life of wrong and then see the greatest of wrongs...wouldn't even you try to stop it?"

"Do you know where Pein is?" she asked

"He is no where near here," said Dokueki before with a flicker of her hand a dark portal opened "this place is another plane, one that is barely connected to this one, especially in this village. To those who hold things, deep inside, it can be a horrible and of great please. You and I though different hold nothing that makes us special like them. But like Pein and Uzumaki, it is more complicated"

"I am not sure if I should trust you," said Hinata.

"This or the long way" said Dokueki

......................

When Kushina and Shino entered the glowing moss cave, they stopped in amazed at what they were seeing. Several spheres of chakra floated around Pein at fast speed creating a cage of light that kept him trapped. The cage became smaller and smaller. Pein could not move but he locked eyes with Kushina. He smiled before Kakuo and Orochimaru emerged from the ground.

"Not even this" said Orochimaru with a frown

"Kushina-sensei!" Kakuo held back Kushina from slashing the man's neck "this is not the real Orochimaru!"

"Still it would feel good to get a piece of him," said Kushina with a glare.

"What cursed life I have been given" said Orochimaru "either I am a tool or everyone wants to kill me"

"Complain later, tell them what you told me," said Kakuo

"Pein does not hold a solid physical form. He cannot be defeated by physical attacks. During my research, there is only one kind of jutsu that could work"

"Shiki Fūjin" (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)

At hearing those words, Pein started his own plan. The spheres stopped around him. Naruto screamed as a sharp sensation ran through him. The pain intensified until he could not hold his voice back.

Kushina heard her son's scream and watched him crawl out of a hole on the ceiling to fall into the ground still wrestling in pain. The chakra spheres disappeared into Naruto. She held back gasp when she watched him claw at his own stomach until his clothing was lifted. The seal was plain as light on his skin. It shone angry red.

"Naruto!" Kushina did not know what took over her. She ran and held her son, not knowing what to do.

"It...It wants to get out!" shouted Naruto

...........Inside Naruto...............

_Naruto stood before that same old cage after a little more than ten years. He faced those red eyes trying not to show any fear. He saw a source of the demon's chakra scratching at the seal. _

"_I will not let you" said Naruto _

.......................

"You monster!" shouted Kushina when a link of red chakra connected her son and Pein. Both had the demon's red eyes. She ran towards him with her sword ready to cut him into little pieces

"Not this time!" Pein roared with a voice that was not his own. The impact made her fall back. She glared with fear and fury. She knew that voice, from twenty-six years ago.

"Demon" she stood up.

"If you seal me...us, your son's soul will also be sealed, thanks to our connection" said the demon "Muse of the bleeding sky, you will lose again"

"I won't!" she shouted "I will find a way!" she ran towards him before she was hit by a red chakra tail.

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed as he held the necklace Tsunade gave him. In his mind, he saw Yamato who had sacrificed his life so that the demon was completely sealed. He could let his sacrifice be for nothing.

Shino could not move. The chakra around them kept him and his colonies frozen in fear. He had never felt so much fear, even through the whole war. He could see the chakra building around Pein take the form of the nine-tailed demon.

"Wow" Kakuo said giving a step forwards 'this power might be as great as mine' she thought not believing it 'Uzumaki Naruto' she looked at the blond who held signs in attempt to break the link. His eyes were blood red and slashed, they made her shiver.

"I won't give up so easily," Naruto said with a raspy voice.

.........Inside Naruto............

_Naruto tried to push Pein away from his mind. Pein kept scratching at the seal, releasing some of the demon's chakra into both. _

"_Haa!" Naruto was able to pull him back but just then the demon had enough freedom, reached for him, and held him in his claws pulling him into his cage. _

_................_

"Ahh!" Naruto developed a third tail and so did Pein. Naruto kept crashing his body against a wall, trying to knock himself out before he lost control but all he did was dent the rock. Naruto roared before his demonic eyes landed on Shino, Kakuo and Orochimaru.

"Move!" shouted Naruto as he flashed running by them. The chakra link placed between them became weaker. Pein roared as well, his body more animalistic went after Naruto. Kushina wouldn't have it. She tackled them (Pein and the demon) back. The chakra cloak had burned her. She held her arm finding almost impossible to heal it.

The demon laughed before setting eyes on Kakuo.

"Get away from here, find Naruto" shouted Kushina before Kakuo pulled Shino and herself into the ground.

'This is odd' thought Shino as he traveled through the earth.

..............

Hinata panted as she made it back to the portal with the others. She knew Naruto would need them.

"Are you going to hold me here all day or what?" asked Dokueki.

"We are ready," said Hinata before they went in.

They were in complete darkness but they could still see outside.

"I will keep it open as long as I can," said Dokueki

"Let's go," said Sasuke before some brought out their flashlights.

Hinata kept a look around with her Byakugan.

"This place is all rubble," said Hinata

"Is it like the old city under Konoha?" asked Sakura

"Very like" said Hinata "I would say from the same time"

"But this one has a different feeling to it. This place is not normal," said Sasuke. He could feel an itching sensation on his neck. The ghost of the cursed seal was calling to him.

They walked deeper into the gigantic cave. They passed through the dilapidated city. After what felt an eternity, they stopped.

"I know this...," said Sakura before a shiver ran through them "this chakra" sweat broke on her body "can't be"

"Turn off your lights" said Sai

"What's that?" asked Ino before they saw a red light in the darkness. It moved at fast speed.

Hinata concentrated her Byakugan on that light. Tears ran down her face when she saw him "Naruto"

"We have to be careful, we don't know how in control he is," said Gaara.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Sakura when they heard something large collapse not far from them.

"Shit!" they heard someone curse "keep those bugs for yourself!"

"They are nervous," said Shino

"Shino!" Hinata was glad that he was there

"Hinata" he sounded glad as well.

"What happened to Naruto?" asked Sakura

"Pein is trying to extract the demon into himself," said Kakuo "Naruto ran as to interrupt the process and Kushina-sensei is holding Pein back"

They followed Naruto until he stopped before a cliff wall. Wide white eyes scanned before he started to climb.

"There is another entrance up there," said Hinata "it leads to the governmental building!"

The battle was done out there. The shinobi were just resting. If Naruto dropped on them like that...they did not want to think about it.

"Oh you won't!" Kakuo placed her hands on the wall before turning it smooth. They all moved to the side as he landed on fours.

Seeing him closer, Hinata observed each tail.

"Naruto?" the beast turned to look at her before it gave a twisted smile.

"Watch out!" Ino pulled Hinata before a gigantic claw could hit her.

"He is in the four tail phase, he doesn't have any power over his actions" said Sakura as they kept their distance.

........................

Orochimaru kept his distance from Pein and Kushina.

'That woman has to be crazy to fight him on her own' he thought before she was thrown back. He caught her "we should leave and find others"

Kushina said noting; she simply stood, picked her fallen sword and went forwards.

"He will kill you!" shouted Orochimaru but she never stopped 'why won't she!'

Kushina sliced at Pein. His skin had shed and his body covered by some king of red chakra coat. She slashed at him, but his body reformed around it. She pulled back before he extended his claw. She jumped back but the arm grew. It would squash her!"

"You are an impossible person to deal with!" said Orochimaru as a wave of snakes carried them both into the tunnel.

Kushina said nothing, her whole body hurt. She was covered with red marks all over. They burned badly.

"He's coming!" Orochimaru lifted his sleeve and passed blood over his tattoo. A snake appeared behind them.

"That won't stop him for long," said Kushina before creating signs. Her summoning joined the snake. They would only held him back for a little while.

"We should find Uzumaki, place him in a safe place until Pein runs out of the chakra he took," said Orochimaru.

"Why are you helping me, I thought you were under his control" said Kushina eyeing him suspiciously

"He is not in much control of himself right now, he can't control me" said Orochimaru

"You want to be free!" Kushina looked shocked. The snakes arrived to the end of the tunnel. From there they climbed downwards

"Who wouldn't want to be!" he said in defiance, "I know that you think I am like the Orochimaru you dealt with years ago but I am just a clone. All I have ever known is that and that there is another way of life!"

A red claw emerged from the wall, waiting to catch them.

"Jump!" screamed Kushina graving his shirt's neck. Then they saw Pein had developed another tail. Around him, red fire/orange fire fur heated the earth. He had developed a snout and black lips and fangs.

"You are really crazy!" he shouted as they fell.

Kushina brought the winds as to slow their fall.

"I hate you," he said before looking up to see Pein

"But you hate him more" said Kushina. Orochimaru could see her smile in that darkness, his snake eyes were useful. He was glad that she could not see the admiration he felt for her. Why couldn't Pein make him out of older cells?

He and Kushina ran towards where they could sense Naruto's demonic chakra. As they ran, they left obstacles for Pein but they barely worked. Finally, they caught sight of him and those who were trying to hold him back from reaching the outside. He was also in the fifth tale phase.

"Let him be!" shouted Kushina "Pein is almost here. We have to concentrate..."

A roar froze them. It was human.

"You!" shouted Naruto as he got sight of Pein "You!" he jumped over them. He faced Pein

_..............Inside Naruto........._

"_You are making his death meaningless!" Naruto shouted his scream pushed the demon back into its cage. Pein was uncovered from the demon and glared at Naruto "I won't let you. I am the Hokage and I will protect everyone"_

"_What can you do?" said Pein with a side smile "you can't even protect them from what lies inside you" _

_The demon started to come out again and fiercer "I won't let you win!"_

"_There is nothing you can do" _

.............................

Pein started to draw the demon out of Naruto again.

"No!" shouted Sakura "we will lose him if he gets any farther into that form"

'Naruto!' Hinata could not stand staying back

"Hinata wait!" Shikamaru shouted but could not stop her. She had seen the chakra link connecting them. She jumped over Naruto and with a blow, she severed the link.

"Roar!" Pein hit her, sending her far into the darkness.

'Hinata!' Naruto launched at Pein and sank his claws and fangs into him. The chakra link was reforming and they saw their skins blend into one.

"Naruto!" time seemed to slow as the tails grew and lashed at everything around them.

Ino reached Hinata. She was glad to see she was still breathing. As she had heard, it was hard to deal with injuries created by the demon chakra.

"Naruto..." Hinata sat.

"You need to rest for a while," said Ino.

Kushina stood back, her eyes threatening to tear. She had no strength left to fight. She felt so useless...

"Ahh!" they turned to look at Kakuo. The earth rolled around them. Spikes erupted around them.

"Are you trying to kill HIM!" Sasuke made reach for Kakuo but Gaara held a stop to him.

"She knows what she is doing," said Gaara

Sasuke simply glared at Kakuo. He knew she was not normal from the first moment he saw her.

It took her a few seconds to get it right, the spell of the place still numbed her, but a spike got in between them and separated them. Both of them growled. Pein set his eyes on Kakuo and charged at her. He was too fast.

"Go!" Kushina used the winds and sent her flying as high as she could. Pein tried to reach for her by extending his claw but then Naruto tackled him. He growled he would not let any of them to get hurt. Gaara used his sand and caught Kakuo. He kept them both high as for her not to be at reach of Pein.

Kakuo was glad that she was able to stop their fusion. She had sensed it. The demon of nine tails wanted to be whole.

"Is he showing some control?" asked Sakura

"He might be" said Sai.

"We could try sealing it, but..." Sai said as the demons trashed and crashed. It was impossible to get near them.

"Naruto!" shouted his mother as he and Pein fought claw-to-claw "Try to severe the demon chakra from inside!" she really hoped he could understand her.

...........

"Stand back! We won't let you!" shouted Yuko to the group of ninja that intended to help.

"You don't hold authority over us"

"Stand your ground, we don't seek conflict" said Katana

"Then let us through"

"We are following our orders," said Takara

"The battle is over we must aid them!"

"You will only get in the way" said Yuko. She held anger in those words. Kushina had said them to her.

"I don't have time for this!" shouted Yasuo before he Maeko created shadow clones.

"Damn!" Yuko stood before them. She would be of some use at least and do as she was told.

Yasuo brought a kunai out.

"I though my cousin would have had his shinobi respect their allies" said Yuko

"I don't care what you think!" shouted Yasuo. He held his side. He was still in a lot of pain but once he got the information of this entrance he knew had to come here. He had only gotten Maeko, since Hiroshi was busy in the medical camp treating the injured.

Yuko looked at Katana and Takara dealing with the clones. She had to do her part. She flexed her metal claw.

"Yasuo!" they heard a shout. They watched Tsunade come.

"Shit" cursed Yasuo. It had been direct orders from her not to interfere.

"Let her to me" said Maeko with her sword out. She knew they were of same level weapons.

Before Tsunade could reach them Maeko, bad pushed Yuko into a corner and out of the way.

Yasuo smiled at her 'I love you' and she could read that in his face. He jumped into the darkness.

..............

Yasuo felt lucky he did not jump too far into the darkness. He attached to the wall and then descended towards where he could see some kind of red chakra. It was terrifying and for a moment, he wondered if they were still alive.

"He can't unless he is farther away from him," said Sasuke

"We have to try to separate them then" said Kushina and she knew it was suicidal. If one of those tails hit any of them, they would be done for.

Kushina threw a sharp wind, making both of the transformed men jump back. At once, Gaara created a thick sand dome capturing Pein. It would not be enough; Kakuo solidified it with a black layer of energy. Both held firm as Pein beat into his cage.

"Our turn" said Sasuke

Sai used a large ink tiger to distract Naruto. Shikamaru used his shadow to secure Naruto's legs. Sakura and Sasuke ran around him with iron string to keep his arms down. The fire fur that covered him made the string hot. It would not last for long. Ino helped Hinata come forwards. She had her Byakugan activated.

Kushina kept in middle of Pein and Naruto. If either escaped she would push him back. She hoped Hinata had enough strength to block Naruto's thick chakra coils. She was glad her son was somewhat in control when she saw him stop struggling and face Hinata.

"Naruto-kun" she looked terrified and she wished she could hide that fear. She placed her hand over his stomach, yet not touching him. She saw the great amount of chakra running through him. His insides were being damaged greatly "I am sorry," she said concentrating her chakra and then hitting his stomach. It burned her but she did not care. Suddenly the iron string broke and Shikamaru fell back as his shadow spell was repelled. Ino tried to pull Hinata back but she would not budge. Naruto had a claw over her hand.

"Hinata" his claw turned into a red and battered hand

"He is not recovering fast enough!" shouted Ino being close enough to see. The demon chakra was retreating but not at the speed needed. He wouldn't last long between that stage and being human. Ino and Sakura, being of the best medics started to work on him. Both of them repaired the tissue from his arms as it was revealed.

"That won't be enough," said Orochimaru coming out of the shadows.

Kushina smiled. She had forgotten about him. She had expected him to stay out of their view. Sasuke was ready to bring his sword out but then there was a rumble under ground. A red claw came out of the ground. Pein had drilled himself out!

Gaara used his sand and wrapped him with it. Pein freed one claw and reached for Gaara and Kakuo. Having to evade made him lose concentration and Pein escaped.

Kushina set a tornado on Pein. He made it disappear with one swing of a tail. She continued to throw attack after attack trying to buy sometime.

"There is no time to explain" Orochimaru created signs and placed a hand over Naruto's chest. The demon chakra retreated.

"AH!" Hinata fell back. She had tried to continue to close that chakra source but she was out. She knew they needed a great source of chakra to replace the demons but...she looked at Naruto's blue eyes "use your Chikirigan!"

His eyes stared at her. In the clouds of his mind, he got what she said but he knew it was impossible for him to use his kekke kenkai when his chakra was so mixed with the demons...but he had to try. He brought his hands together, at first it was a very small flame, but soon his eyes were on light as his chakra helped remove the demons.

"It's working!" Sakura shouted with glee. Then they heard a scream of pain.

"Kushina-sensei!" Hinata watched the older woman fly on the air after a tail had struck her.

Naruto watched his mother fall to the ground limp. His blue radiant eyes started to lose some of its shine.

"Control your temper!" shouted Sasuke as he ran towards Pein. He had the Chidori Mitarashi around him.

Naruto wanted to scream, shout for his mother to stand up but he was already in so much pain. The others laid him on the ground once the last tail disappeared.

Gaara and Kakuo continued to try hold Pein back as Sasuke attacked him with all he had. He hated that his Sharingan was useless at this stage of the transformation. He reprimanded himself for not sticking closer to Naruto but who would have thought that Pein was still after the demon after lost the other eight so many years ago.

Kushina moved she could feel every bone from her body ache in pain. She touched the ground and absorbed the little life that was under it. She sighed as she was at least able to stand. It was going well and if Pein was weakened, enough they could drive him away from her son.

'You can't keep postponing this!' she thought furiously

"Mother" she kept glance of her son who was in a very bad condition.

"I should have fought him harder, so that thing didn't end up in you," said Kushina

"Don't" said Naruto knowing what kind of jutsu she was prepared to used. If Pein went back to normal, his form would become unstable again and they wouldn't be able to get hold of him.

Kushina smiled at her son, tears ran from her eyes "its time I make things right"

"No!" Naruto tried to stand though he hurt. Kushina swung her arm and hit Sasuke, Gaara and Kakuo away from Pein. The demon looked at her with curiosity.

"Here is a nice Muse for you, c'mon," she said as she approached.

Pein launched at her but did not go far as some ones held to his tails.

"Tsunade-sama, Yasuo!" Naruto watched Tsunade age

"About time you were respectful!" she shouted as she swung the beast to slam on the floor.

Yasuo cringed as his hands burned. He had frozen watching them fight but as soon as he saw Tsunade, he was filled with anger. He couldn't let this thing get hold of his sensei. The man he respected the most in the world. Yasuo was strong and he had some practice on chakra manipulation but this was not enough. He drop a scroll to the ground, opened it with a foot and with one hand brought out a scythe with a long chain attached to it. He got the idea from their encounter with Hidan. He swung it as for it to give a few turns around Pein's neck. He and Tsunade pulled as Kushina walked forwards making signs.

"Snake, Boar, Sheep, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake," then she clapped. Her hands were on Pein's fire fur. His claws made for her but Tsunade and Yasuo pulled hared on the chain around his neck. He clawed at the metal trying to rip it.

Yasuo laughed, "That's the great blacksmith from the silver book! You can't break it!"

"That kid" Naruto was still being held back. Yasuo had found about the books and did not bother to tell him. He cursed before freezing "what...what is that?" Naruto watched a semi-visible form hover behind his mother. Long white hairs ran to the ground and it was covered by black attire.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura

'They can't see it!' Naruto thought feeling his stomach flip. The Shinigami turned its head and looked at Naruto. It gave a devilish smile and started to make his way towards Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Hinata held Naruto. He broke into cold sweat. He shivered uncontrollably.

"Your business is with me!" shouted Kushina still holding to Pein.

The Shinigami frowned before taking the knife rolled on his tongue "You are the one who has been seeking me, offering me plenty of interesting things. How interesting is not seeing the King of the demon, spirits and the soul of a mortal inhabit the same.

"King of the Shinigami" said Kushina "He is my son, and the deal is to save him and those around him from this, please keep only to the task I have requested from you and you shall receive that which I promised"

"You asked many things, I should raise your debt," said the King of the Shinigami as it stood behind Kushina "though your soul is truly rare"

"A few parts I guess," she said with a sad smile "including that, which used to belong to you"

"Who are you talking to! If you are sure about doing it, do it already," shouted Tsunade as she felt the remaining of her energy leave. Then she felt hands over hers "Sakura" Tsunade looked around the others helping as well.

Hinata out of energy held Naruto as far as she could. He no longer struggled to reach his mother; he was terrified of whatever she was talking.

"Ahh" the long hairs of the Shinigami went through her, picking her soul from her body. Red, blue and black sparks covered her white soul.

"So many gifts and curses" said the Shinigami.

Naruto stood up. "She is going to sacrifice herself" at those words, Hinata helped him keep upright. They went slowly.

"Hurry!" Kushina knew that if her son interfered the King of Shinigami would take his soul as well.

Kakuo saw Gaara's scared look as both held Pein back. He would not tell her what he was seeing. The Shinigami was already pulling the mortal soul from Pein; orange lights covered it.

"This is really good" the twisted smile of the Shinigami increased. Pein looked at the Shinigami for the first time and panicked.

"Watch it!" Most jumped back as one tail escaped and tried to hit them.

"Yasuo" Naruto limped faster. Yasuo laid on the side, Ino was by his side while the others went back to hold Pein. She covered her mouth before looking at Naruto with saddened eyes "No"

"Hurry!" Kushina shouted, tears running down her eyes like rivers. She did not want to see more deaths. A lifetime was enough for her. Pein stopped trying to get his neck free. His claws concentrated on her.

"I don't think so!" Tsunade, through the whole burning sensation used the chain and entangled Pein's arms against his body.

"Tsunade Sama!" the chain was not long enough for all of them to hold. Tsunade stood on the shoulder and pulled the remaining chain by herself. Pein's tail swung as he slowly lost the power to move.

"Almost" Kushina's smile disappeared when Pein turned his head and with a mouth full of energy blasted Tsunade away 'why?' she wondered how life could be so unfair. The world turned white.

They all stood in some kind of room. They had been on it before. It was all white with no beginning and no end. There was a woman in a metal chair, her eyes stitch closed. Her skin tan and her hair long and dark. Still they did not dare talk to her like last time. They saw some kind of creature standing before. Kushina hurried to them, she looked younger by decades, no much older than they did.

"You should not speak. If you do the Shinigami will try to make a deal with you and your soul will be the price," she said

"We are here to get the deal done," said Taji. She was mad that the Muse of the Bleeding Sky got her involved with her deal with the King of the Shinigami. She had given up her place involving with the mortal world years ago.

"Ta..." Kushina covered Kakuo's mouth.

"She is an old spirit, if you call her, she will be reattached to the living world and won't be able to rest for a long time" said Kushina.

Kakuo fell to her knees. She wanted to call out to her old friend.

"Come here Muse," said the Shinigami floating before Taji.

"The deal was that I would receive certain things from her soul," said the King of Shinigami.

"Muse?" Taji wondered what parts she would give up.

Kushina smiled at those present. She knew her son wanted to protest but he could not. What he was facing was her soul, she was already gone.

"First I will give up my gift obtained through the Goddess of Winds"

"Lady?" Taji lifted her head before a tall woman appeared. She had light blue skin and crystal white eyes. She passed a hand through Kushina's hair in a tenderly manner before handing a blue flame to the Shinigami.

"You shall treat this as a great treasure, it has grown with the love and courage of the hundred mortal women" said the goddess before disappearing. Kushina's eyes changed from grey to olive green. She didn't feel it but if she had, she would have noticed how much they were like her brother's and father's.

The Shinigami smiled as he ate the gift of the Goddess "Next"

"I return the gift given by the Shinigami, through the Goddess of Winds"

"Wonderful" He placed a hand through her chest and brought out a black flame "Muse, you have taken plenty of life into this" he ate it "next"

"I have already given you two things, is your turn to give me something" said Kushina

"What do you want again?"

"Four souls" she said "Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Minato Namikaze"

"Oh my, my, all of them great but should two of your gifts should be enough" said the Shinigami

"What else do you want?" she asked.

"You carry an interesting curse, and one that I am sure you don't longer need," said the Shinigami.

Kushina smile "she brushed her hair with her finger before a red ribbon came out. Her red hair turned black with a few white strands.

Kakuo covered her lips. Kushina looked almost exactly as her niece Yuko.

"Usually the King of the Demons would only crush his enemies, to find a curse by him is rare" said the Shinigami

She handed the curse to the demon who tied it around its long white hairs.

"It suits you" said Kushina "now hand them over"

"Fine" said the demon before a smaller Shinigami appeared. From its stomach, it reaped out four souls then it disappeared. At first, they look like blobs of white energy but slowly they took form. There were four men lying on the ground.

"What happened?" Sarutobi stood up first. He spotted a smiling Kushina "You look just as beautiful as I first saw you"

"Sensei" Kushina bowed.

"Sarutobi does this mean she is your students?" the First Hokage

"Kind of" said Kushina keeping her eyes on the man that was yet to stand.

"Then you have our deepest thanks" said the Second Hokage.

"Naruto?" Sarutobi spotted him. He walked towards them.

"Old man" Naruto and the others surrounded their so missed Hokage.

"Sensei?" They looked at the woman behind them

"Tsunade-sama, you made it!" Sakura felt like crying.

"I am afraid not," said Tsunade with a sad smile before Yasuo also materialized.

"I am sorry, I wasn't able to protect you..." said Naruto

"Stop it already," said Tsunade with a smile "he has become so responsible that he is still annoying"

"I see," said Sarutobi with a smile

"We did it on our own accord, besides you kept telling me to stay out of trouble," said Yasuo.

"Tsunade"

"Grandfather" Tsunade let tears slip

As they continued to talk, Naruto pulled Hinata along away from the group. They spotted them facing each other, yet not touching.

"Kushina, is it really you?" asked Minato before he spotted Naruto and Hinata "the seal, did it break?"

"No" said Naruto since he saw that his mother could not find her voice "but she was able to arrange another deal to free you and to seal someone else"

"I see" Minato stepped closer to her and her hands "you are still the same" yet she was not and he knew it. Though her appearance was almost the same as when in live, he could sense she was much older.

Kushina said nothing as she let him embrace her. How she wished she had a real body to feel true warmth, but still she felt his love, that after so long still burned.

Naruto faked a cough before Hinata elbowed him.

"Is nice to meet you," said Naruto stretching his hand to shake his father's.

"Naruto..." Minato couldn't believe his son. They looked very alike but for exception of the whiskers on his face, which he knew, he was to blame.

"Agh!" His father embraced Naruto "you are strong for a spirit!"

"Hahaha" Minato laughed as he lowered his, then he landed his eyes on Hinata "don't tell me you are already married"

"Soon we will be" said Naruto taking her hand.

It was like a small reunion. Neither the Shinigami nor Taji interrupted them. There was so much that they wanted to say and share but it came the time when they had to say goodbye.

"The last part of the deal" said the Shinigami

"Yes" Kushina stood before the Shinigami. She would be eaten and hopefully someday, released as well. She had asked Minato not to interfere; he had done the same without consulting her so many years ago. The Shinigami's cold dead hand went through her taking Pein's soul.

"This soul is very rare; it has part of the King of Demon's in it. It should be more than enough"

"What do you mean?" asked Kushina

"Your soul is pitiful compared to all that you have already given me, you may keep it" said the Shinigami before eating Pein's soul.

"This is the last part of the deal then?" asked Taji.

"Yes" said the Shinigami disappearing.

"Very well" said Taji standing "since all of you seem to have gone through so much, I will lead you directly to the final destination"

"TAJI!" Kakuo held her old friends hand "I am sorry for how I treated you! I am sorry I didn't believe you!"

"Kakuo, what is in the past no longer matters" said Taji hold her hand still "I am just glad that you are going to be happy and found the one you truly love"

"Mother...Father" Naruto found it hard, to see them smile as they left him. They held hands as the others shouted their good byes.

"Take care son" both his parents said.

..........................

They were back in the cave. It was as if they were just waking up after a long dream.

there was a bright light before a portal of light opened.

"I see our timing was correct" A woman stepped out of the portal

"Not her again" muttered Sasuke

"Who is she?" asked Sakura looking at the strangely dressed Hyuuga woman.

"I am Nariko, I am here to retrieve Pein's body" other shinobi followed her creating barrier to stop any of them from reaching the portal.

"She is the Hokage from the time which Pein comes from" said Naruto "go ahead, we don't want that trash here"

"How nice" said Nariko before her eyes landed on Kakuo "we also came for her"

Gaara placed himself between them "why would you want her?"

"We made a deal with Kushina Uzumaki, she said that we could take her and try to disable the crystal from her if she wanted to" said Nariko

"Gaara" Kakuo placed a hand on his shoulder, she had been told of this before but she didn't expect for them to actually come "I will be fine"

She left with them...after what felt like five minutes the portal opened again

"That was fast" said Shikamaru shaking his head. he just wanted to get home and be with his wife and daughter.

Kakuo ran to Gaara as the portal closed.

"Could they?" she still had some marks on her face

"Most of it" she said with a big smile "so should we take care of this once and for all" she said taking the Green book of Existence out of her bag. She had taken it from Dr. Amaury after burring her.

"Let's" Sasuke swallowed hard as he took the bag that Kushina had been carrying. she had both the Blue book of Concentration and the Silver book of Crusades.

They burned the remaining books. With that fire Naruto was able to see his mother's body better. he also saw Yasuo and Tsunade's but what could he do but to let some tears flow before going outside where he would have to place a strong front.

..........................

"YASUO!" Maeko cried on her lover's chest. He was dead, he was dead, was all she could think "YASU..." She fell into Hiroshi's arms after he applied pressure on a special point.

"Thank you" said Naruto, Hiroshi only nodded before taking Maeko to place where she could rest. Naruto was supported by many as they were finally able to leave the cave.

"I can't believe its finally over" he heard someone say but didn't see who as he passed out. He didn't recognize his own voice from all the exhaustion.

When he woke up he was on the train going back to Konoha. His head lay on Hinata's lap. She was looking outside the window as she stroke his hair.

"How many days?" he asked before she looked at him with a tender smile

"A whole week" she said

"A new record" he said with a smile

"One that I hope you won't try to break"

"So what did I miss?" he asked her

"Hm...Some of our shinobi stayed to help reconstruct their village. Kiba and Shino offered to become the ties between Tulip and Konoha. Oh and Shino has a daughter from Rei in Tulip. Kakuo left with Gaara. Yuko took your mother's body back to the Air Waves Kingdom for burial. She said she hoped you didn't mind. Dokueki and that copy of Orochimaru disappeared. Hm...And I think that's it"

"Wow" was all he said before going back to sleep.

........

NL" I can't believed I finally got this chapter done! Just one more to go!


	28. Origins

NL" So I said this was the last chapter, well an idea popped into my mind and this will not be the last chapter. Chapter 29 will be the LAST CHAPTER, so I am sorry about making you wait.

Chapter 28: Origins

....A year after the war was over....

Naruto and Hinata held hands on a special ceremony. It was finally that time and as they heard the words that linked their souls, their hearts beat against their chests like those of teenagers about to have their first kiss. It had taken a whole year to calm things down and then prepare the great wedding, for which they weren't alone. Tenten and Lee also held hands and couldn't stop taking picks at each other. Gaara and Kakuo looked shy at having so many people look at them. Hanabi and Hiroo, Hiroshi and Miki Aburame were the youngest couples. Naruto could not remember having a greater time in his life.

"Kya!" Naruto picked Hinata in his arms as they approached a carriage.

"The daimio was very generous with our gift, don't you think?" said Naruto as he sat her inside.

Hinata nodded waving good-bye to her friends.

"Don't worry about anything Naruto, we will take care of the village" said Konohamaru.

"I know you will and if things get out of hand, which I doubt. We won't be so far away," said Naruto

"Enough talk, let's get going!" when Naruto looked into the carriage it was nearly full with his friends.

"Where am I supposed to sit!" he did not see any space available.

Naruto ended with Hinata sitting on his lap. Both of them blushed the whole way.

They arrived to a large inn at the end of a village. The owner and the servants were outside waiting for them.

"We are honored to have you and your company here, Hokage-sama," said the owner

"We are happy to be here" said Naruto as Hinata held to his arm. He just wanted to get to their room.

They received a tour of the inn before been taken to individual cabins specially made for newly married couples. When Naruto and Hinata entered their cabin, it was as if entering a little house of their own. A hall led to every room.

"Oh my" said Hinata when she caught sight of the small thermal bath closed with in one room.

"Does it give you any ideas?" Naruto said behind her, with hands on her shoulder.

"Plenty" she said turning around.

Naruto could not move as she looked at his eyes. All through that year, they had been so far from each other. So busy, without sleep some days, just thinking about each other and this day when they truly belonged to each other. No one could change this now, not when they swore they would be there for each other every step of the way. Hinata felt warm and safe as he just held her. She could tell he was crying just as her. There was no happier moment than this. His hand massaged her back while other played with her hair. She held back her breath as she undressed him there and then. His chest was not big but his muscles were outstanding yet not exaggerated.

He shivered at her touch. Her delicate fingers ran through his jaw, to his neck, to his chest, to his abdomen where she stopped and gave him a playful smile.

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when he almost tackled her into the hot spring.

"Naru...to-kun?" Hinata gave a step back. He had a mischievous look that she had not seen in a long time.

"Come here, Hinata"

Hinata giggled before running to the bedroom. Naruto liked the chase but he loved it when he caught her. Hinata had shed her dress and left it on a chair. She jumped over him as he almost caught her by the mid section.

"You are putting a lot of effort into it this time," said Naruto as she ran out of the room. When he caught sight of her semi naked figure, his resolve increased tenfold. Hinata went into the small dinning room. There was a meal laid out for them. She swallowed hard when she felt her stomach protest with hunger. She picked the largest strawberry and bit into it. Her bra fell off her chest before she jumped away from Naruto who had snuck behind her.

Hinata finished her strawberry as she ran out again. She was happy when he finally caught up to her again in the bedroom. She let him hold her and carry her to the bed. She smiled as he laid her down, covering her face with kisses. She was happy and so was he.

....Next Morning....

Hinata enjoyed breakfast on the main building of the inn. She knew Naruto was also enjoying it from the amount he stuffed into his mouth every second.

"Don't tell me you let that feast rot all night," said Tenten as she and Lee came in. As them, they wore comfortable robes.

"I am not answering that," said Naruto after swallowing the whole mouthful. He started to turn blue before Lee hit him in the back.

Hinata laughed softly with a light blush on her face.

"Good morning" said Hanabi and Hiroo as they came in holding hands.

Later on Kakuo and Gaara also joined them.

"This is a beautiful place," said Kakuo "nothing like I have ever seen before but history books"

"But I thought you were from a time with more advanced technology" said Lee. Everyone now knew of Kakuo's origin "they had pretty places also, right?"

"Yes, but this is so different and I know it sounds weird but even long before my time, things were somewhat like this" said Kakuo "though the whole ninja business wasn't as great and there wasn't also..." she looked thoughtful as she looked at Hinata "people with special blood" she finally said.

"But you said that those changes came with the release of chakra," asked Naruto

"Somehow I don't think it was the release of chakra alone" said Kakuo "there was also genetic manipulation. For what I was told, my time was close to enter a war. I wouldn't be surprised if they had started enhancing certain genes"

"So we are the result of those manipulations," said Hanabi, here eyes never leaving Kakuo's

"It might be so," said Kakuo, she fought mentally to not look away "it might be something else that even I was not aware of"

"Hm..." Hinata had a curious look "it would be interesting to know the origin of so many kekke genkai, and all so different"

Kakuo smiled, she happy to know that Hinata understood that she did not mean to insult them "I know!" she said sitting straighter "for instance! Sakura-san has pink hair and I could not dare ask her but believe me, that was not a natural hair color in my time. Blond, brown, black, red were the main ones. So I wouldn't mind not having to die my hair my favorite color but it was so odd to me"

"Then I must look pretty normal for you" said Tenten

"Not at all" said Kakuo "your body has, how do I put this, well you seem a lot healthier than many women of my time and your eyes are definitely from enhanced beauty, though not abnormal color still wonderful"

"You were a lot into beauty, I take" said Hiroo. He was starting to understand the conversation, and he was curious.

"I was about to get a beauty surgery before my time collapsed" said Kakuo "I studied to get the best of the best"

"But you are still pretty, not as pretty as my Tenten but still pretty" said Lee

"I will take that as a compliment," said Kakuo "still I wish I knew more of the timeline between now and then. I got the feeling I knew some people that were involved with the preparations for that war"

"You shouldn't worry about things like that" said Hinata "It all has already passed and you are here, well and happy"

"That's right," said Naruto "you should look forwards to your future, and only learn from the past"

Kakuo smiled, hoping a part of her really could feel like that. She had lost so many people that she had loved, her dear mother among them. She felt a hand held hers. She looked at Gaara; he was giving a reassuring smile at her. She believed she could do something for them, for their future.

"I wonder where Hiroshi went to," said Naruto not seeing his student around. His thoughts were also with Maeko. He had seen her regain some life into her step after the loss of Yasuo but still, he knew she would never be same.

"Just let him be, he is in the bloom of his youth" said Lee.

Naruto sighed believing he might be getting in trouble, for to him that was a synonym for youth.

That morning Hinata took a walk around the gardens of the Inn. Naruto and the other guys were off at the game room. She preferred the outside.

"Sister" Hanabi trotted towards her older sister.

"Hey" she said as both sat on the flowers. By the look on her sister's eyes, she knew she wanted to ask something.

Hanabi was quiet for a long time "how...how long does it take to get pregnant?"

"Eh?" Hinata tilted her head "well, it depends"

"Depends on what?" asked Hanabi

"Well, I guess luck," said Hinata

"Then the Uchiha have a lot of it" said Hanabi

"And I guess also it depends on how persistent you are" now she was blushing.

"How persistent should I be?" asked Hanabi

"I... I don't know Hanabi," said Hinata looking to the side "I think you should ask Sakura-san instead"

"Do you want to know also?" asked Hanabi

"_Ano_...I think it will happen when the right time comes" said Hinata.

"Sister..." Hanabi said in a serious tone before Hinata looked at her. Hanabi had a soft smile "you are so easy to tease" then she ran away leaving a shocked Hinata.

Hinata stood, her fists shaking at her sides before she ran after her sister "Hanabi, come back here you brat!"

Hinata wondered if their father was watching them from somewhere along with their mother. She really wished for that, with all her heart.

Gaara and Kakuo were walking holding hands as they intended to go outside before two Hyuuga sisters ran inside laughing like children.

"Get back here!" shouted Hinata before they turned to another hall.

Kakuo laughed before dragging Gaara outside

"Are you feeling well?" he asked her as gave a sudden stop.

"Yeah" said Kakuo, she was blushing knowing well why he asked. She had never been to bed with any man before him, last night. She thanked her mother silently for keeping her safe from her crazy friends.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her

"Let's just walk, I really enjoy this place" said Kakuo

"Were there really no places like this in your time?" he asked after she picked a flower.

"If there were any, they must have been very few," said Kakuo

"Kakuo" Gaara stopped and looked at her "remember the people here and now are your friends, don't let yourself become an outsider"

"I know," she said "but it's just the customs are so different!"

"Even I have some trouble understanding people, but it doesn't mean they are bad. Anywhere you go there will be good and bad people and none of them as you will be so as a whole" Kakuo hugged him and laid a kiss on his lips softly like petal against naked skin. She wondered, what she would do if he was not there.

"They are so cute," said Tenten as she and Lee sat on a roof watching them.

"Its all in the youth, all in the youth" said Lee before she tackled him.

"Did you hear something?" looking up, Naruto asked Hiroo as they played a board game.

"Not really" said Hiroo "I guess I won" he said placing the last piece.

"What!" Naruto checked the board not believing it.

"Naruto-sama what are your plans once returning to village" asked Hiroo, he could not believe how easy it had been to defeat him.

"Sama? Just call me Naruto, Hiroo we are now part of the same family, somewhat" said Naruto.

"It would feel weird," said Hiroo

"So it's not because of respect?" said Naruto with a glare

"No! I didn't mean that, I just meant..." then he stopped once Naruto started laughing

"Call me us you wish but I have never like formalities" said Naruto

"So what do you want do to once you go back to the village?"

"What else, be a good Hokage, friend and a great Husband and hopefully be a father in the close future" said Naruto looking outside through a window.

Hiroo wondered how such a kind man helped finish the war they were under a year ago.

"Sensei" said Hiroshi coming in, he had eye bags and dragged his feet in.

"So you are finally awake," said Naruto giving a wink.

Hiroshi simply glared before saying in a quiet voice "who said I ever went to sleep?" he said collapsing next to them.

The other men just gaped "where...where is Miki?" Naruto was worried for her.

"She is sleeping," he said dragging his body to a cushion on the corner.

Naruto and Hiroo looked at each other before looking at Hiroshi.

"And why are you here?" asked Naruto

However, there was no answer from him, only a soft snore that gave away his condition.

"I guess he ran out of youth," said Naruto before they heard another sound from the roof.

That afternoon they ate all together. It was then that Gaara proposed his idea to which Naruto only gaped at.

"Are you crazy!" Naruto almost threw the table outside.

"I told you he wouldn't budge," said Kakuo, he reminded her of Kushina

"I am curious as of how the past was like," said Gaara.

Naruto sat fuming, thinking hard what he could say, "I don't have that thing with me"

"Do you mean this one?" said Gaara holding the sphere.

Naruto checked his robe, wondering when did he take it, then he noticed he had been found "I can't leave that at the village, what if Sasuke tries to make a family reunion"

"So would you mind letting us go site seeing?" asked Gaara, and he could easily just keep the sphere but he thought about being polite. In addition, if they got into a fight for it, the inn would not survive.

"I want to see it also, maybe we could get some ideas about how to settle better after the war" said Hinata

"No making contacts?" asked Naruto

"Not at all" said Kakuo "just having a look around"

"I guess its okay," said Naruto before Gaara tossed him the sphere.

"I already programmed the time, it will be a month after the chakra belts came out" said Kakuo, "So if there is an emergency you guys can use skills"

"I guess," said Naruto, "any of you guys want to come?"

"Not thanks" said Hiroshi who was still tired

"We will go," said Tenten with a smile

"We want to remain here, thank you," said Hanabi.

That night they gathered at Gaara and Kakuo's place. Kakuo was making some fast changes to their appearance so they would blend in.

"Ehm, Hinata" said Kakuo "please be very careful, I know you were born like you are but there are going to be people who will think you were genetically altered by decision of your parents, and they might be mean"

"Don't worry Kakuo" said Hinata, "I can take care of myself"

"Well, that's the thing. Violence, even when you are defending yourself, is not aloud," said Kakuo, her cheeks bright red.

"Why the hell not?" asked Naruto

"It's a law, the accorded reaction is to get away from those who are hurting and reach an officer as fast as you can" said Kakuo before sighing "when confronted by violence you should not create more of it"

Naruto held back his curse. What kind of society was that? He didn't say more and opened the sphere "ok, here we go"

.......

They appeared next to a fountain.

"May" said Hinata as she looked at the tall buildings surrounding them.

"Look!" Lee had his eyes even wider as he looked up. There were buildings floating above them.

"Not much has changed," said Kakuo not impressed. They walked to what seemed to be an edge and looked from the rail at the city moving below.

"This is incredible," said Gaara as he still tried to see where the real ground was.

"Some centuries ago, there was a large problem of over population. The gravitation system was created, and many of the wars for land stopped. It was until fifty years ago that it was perfection and the height and weight were not a problem anymore," said Kakuo

"Is this how the Tulip village keeps afloat?" asked Naruto

"Kind of, it is a whole piece of land and to move it, it uses turbines," said Kakuo

"Could you make more of them?" asked Tenten

"No, I know very little of this technology, but if Tulip village ever has a problem, I can simply look at the blue prints and solve it but to make a whole new floating village is very different"

"That's good to know," said Hinata "but how do we move from here?"

"Follow Me," said Kakuo and they did to a corner where several metal disks were accumulated. She took one before stepping into. It rose at once before cuffs attached to her feet to the disk "lean in your toes to move up, your heel to move down. Simply move your body on the direction you want to go to move"

It was scary for them but they did and after some trial runs, they could move as well as Kakuo.

"This place is incredible," said Lee spotting a store between two large buildings. People left through their windows to get their lunch. Kids played with a ball in the sky. The ball returned to them if it fell with a simple whistle.

"Let's get something to eat," said Kakuo as she rounded into a restaurant. She went in, touched the floor of the entrance and the disk came off.

"But we don't have any money" said Lee

"Leave that to me!" said Kakuo with a thumb up.

"The food from the future doesn't look so futuristic," said Lee as he looked at his plate.

"This is old fashioned, there are other types of food" said Kakuo.

"It tastes well," said Hinata "though it tastes a bit odd at the end"

"That's just the extra stuff they put to make food 'healthier' some hundreds of years ago people were overweight because they ate too much fast food, but eventually they got that solved with this"

"And what exactly is this?" asked Naruto looking at his food with suspicion

"I have no idea, but it won't kill you," said Kakuo continuing to eat.

"The bill" said the waiter presenting them a black pad

"I got it," said Kakuo pressing her thumb into it.

"Thank you Kakuo-La" said the waiter

"It was nothing Ren," said Kakuo with a smile before the waiter left

"You know him?" asked Naruto

"No, He called me La, so I called him Ren. Its simple politeness" said Kakuo

"Not that you would understand anything about it" said Tenten.

"So you guys don't use money?" asked Lee.

"We have accounts to which we access with finger print" said Kakuo "no matter how many years pass, my thumbs will continue to have the same design"

"It sounds simple" said Naruto "though what if someone cuts your thumb?"

Kakuo gave off a smile "I think the waiter would notice if I had a bloody thumb with me"

"ITS ALL GOING TO END!" they heard a shout before they looked at a man at the entrance

"Sir please leave, we don't want to call to the authorities" said part of the staff not allowing the man to enter. His eyes were wild and his clothing not in the best shape.

"BUT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, ALL THAT WILL BE USELESS WHEN 'IT' HAPPENS!"

"What's with that man?" asked someone from the table next to theirs

"I heard some cult is against the use of E-Y. He must one of them"

"What an idiot"

"Really people who are just suspicious of the new, are the ones that set society back"

Kakuo stood up suddenly and marched towards the door. The staff moved to the side, letting her face the man.

"Please join me and my friends for lunch, Ren" with those words, he became very still. The staff sighed knowing they could not do anything about him now that he was not disturbing their guests.

"Thank you La" said the man as he followed her.

He ordered, a bit suspicious, and ate like any other normal person "are you doing well Ren?"

"I am trying...are you a..."

"Please forgive me, but I can't answer that question," said Kakuo "but you should be careful"

"I hope that isn't a threat," said the man with a smile "I am already thankful to you"

"We are just visiting the city, don't worry about that" said Naruto.

"I thought so" said the man looking at them "are those eye surgical or genetic?" he asked Hinata

"Ehm..." Hinata hoped he was not one of those people Kakuo told her about.

"They must be surgical" said the man "something new I bet, they are really nice"

"Thank you Ren" said Hinata

"It was nothing La" said the man "but I better leave. I think the people around here don't want to see me"

"If that's how you feel, then go ahead," said Kakuo as he stood up

"Thank you again, and please be careful in the near future," said the man "specially keep away from large cities such as these"

"I will take your advice to heart and tell others as well, take care," said Kakuo. She had made his, his smile as he left said so.

"Will you?" asked Naruto

"Things will happen, one way or the other" said Kakuo "but we will be away from the city when 'it' happens"

"Do you think it could be stopped?" asked Lee

"I don't know," said Kakuo "the whole world is using the E-Y already. It would be impossible to inform them all and make them believe"

Kakuo noticed they were getting glares from the tables around them "maybe we should leave" said Gaara before they all stood. Kakuo paid for the man's meal as they went outside. It was just in time to see the man from before be pushed by a teenager. There was no disk to keep him afloat, or any near floor.

"Damn!" Naruto ran after handing Hinata some metal wire and jumped over. He was falling fast, but he tied the rest of the metal wire around his legs. He caught the man who had fainted from fear. He felt the tug from Hinata and the rest as they returned them to safety.

"Pass him to me!" Kakuo received the man. Worry showed all over her face. She placed the man on safe ground as Naruto untied his legs.

"Kakuo..." Gaara tried to stop her as she marched towards the two teenagers. They gave a step back, ready to jump on some disks.

"I better not see you, ever again or I will report you, and you know what they do to those who attempt killing," she said, the boys lost the color from their faces. They were young and they knew the punishment since they could tell their ABC's. Naruto could sense fear all around them. The people who saw, and those who heard Kakuo's words. They had nightmares about it, just like Kakuo used to "they will take away your eyes, ears, nose, sew your lips together and kill the nerves of your body. They will lock you in a small tight room, no food, no company, and keep you in that darkness until you die. So that you know what you almost did to that person"

"Shut up bitch!" one of them shouted before they jumped into disks and left as fast they could.

An ambulance arrived, by then most people had left not wanting to get involved.

"He almost fell, and fainted," said Kakuo

"Thank you La" they placed the man on the ambulance that floated off towards the hospital.

"So that's how they control the people in this time, FEAR," Naruto said looking at the great city around them.

"It was hardly criticized when that law started, but the crime pretty much stopped from it," said Kakuo

"So what do they do to those who actually kill someone?" asked Tenten

"They do all that to them, and also feed them so they spent years with the feeling of being dead while alive" said Kakuo.

"That's pretty harsh" and coming from Lee it meant a lot.

Kakuo held back her tongue. She knew she felt different than them about it.

"Let's go back, this place doesn't feel like it used to" she said with a sad smile. She thought as they were about to return to the park, since there were no people usually around 'all of them have killed, more than once, of course is different for them' then she remembered that even through the war she had never taken any human life on her own. Her chest felt tight wondering how it would feel when that time arrived. Her thoughts wondered to time where everything would fall apart, when the law would fall apart. Naruto prepared the sphere. She knew, her tight heart told her, that people would kill each other for reasons of survival and fear.

"what a!" the sphere shone with black light. Kakuo held to her chest as the remaining of the power left in the black crystal acted up. They were sucked into a black hole.

"Remind me to keep away from that thing," said Kakuo as they stood before a broken city.

"I will keep that in mind" said Naruto before he opened the sphere "we are three months forwards.

"This is some remodel," said Tenten

"It's not the same city," said Kakuo looking at the remains of the buildings.

"What a!" Naruto and the rest moved the side as mob ran forwards with pipes and some kind of guns.

"Let's check it out," said Tenten going after them before Naruto could oppose. She had a bad feeling about them.

They went over the remains of the building keeping their distance. They saw some land trucks surrounded by the mob. They were fighting some uniformed men, taking things from it, and trying to take over them. They heard a shot and a uniformed man fell to the ground. Everyone stood still, a child started to cry on the sidewalk. More shots occurred and soon the uniformed men started to fall.

Kakuo wanted to look away, but her eyes caught sight of some people she knew. They were protecting a large group of children who were hiding on a building.

"Those are provisions and mean of transportation to take the children of the city," said Kakuo "we have to help them"

"We shouldn't interfere," said Naruto, though he was worried for the children.

"It seems the Hokage has turned into chicken, wouldn't you say Lee?" said Tenten

"A very chicken like Hokage, it seems, right Gaara?" said Lee

"The largest chicken I have ever seen" said Gaara.

"Alright already!" said Naruto jumping down to the fight with a kunai on hand.

"Thank you" said Kakuo before they all joined. By the time they were done, all guns were destroyed, the mob disarmed and the trucks secured with all the provisions.

"Listen to me you bastards!" shouted Naruto "If I even see you around these children again, I will skin you all alive!"

The mob moved away as fast as they could. They could not believe a group of six could beat them like that.

"I think they used CHAKRA" Said one man to another.

"You mean E-Y?"

"I head some monks in the mountains already had knowledge of the E-Y, the original name is Chakra"

"For reals?!"

"For reals" said the other man "maybe we should go that way, it might make things easier"

"Yeah"

Kakuo approached the building with the children before a man pointed a gun at her.

"Wh...Who are you!" shouted an old man.

"I am Kakuo, Dr. Darren" she said before the old man lowered his gun. He came out, not as fast as he used to be, and with tears on his eyes.

"KAKUO!" The old man hugged her and lifted her off the floor "you are alive! I cannot believe it! You are really alive! I was so worried, I wondered if that woman really kept her word and after not hearing anything about you" he placed her down, and had a better look at her. He could see she was older.

"It was all thanks to you, she could only keep her word because she had your sphere at her reach" said Kakuo

"The most beautiful mistake from my life" said Dr. Darren before looking at the ground Kakuo came along with

"Darren, what are you doing?" asked an even older man as he came out, children clung to him "Kakuo" he said when he spotted her.

"Our dear Kakuo, Dr. Amaury" said Dr. Darren.

"Kakuo?" Dr. Eugenio came out carrying some of the children

"Hi everyone" said Kakuo with a smile.

After many tears and back wrenching hugs, they sat outside talking.

"So Kushina-La passed away" said Dr. Amaury with a sad look

"She did as she wanted" said Naruto, the death of his mother still fresh on his heart.

"She saved a lot of people" said Hinata.

"We could use someone like her in this time" said Dr. Darren "things are getting worst. We were lucky to get provided with these last reserves by the government"

"Which reminds me, we better leave the city at once, I am pretty sure those politicians will want the provision back by tomorrow" said Dr. Eugenio, he still a heavy accent but since his translator broke, he had to really learn the common used language.

"Right" said the other two men.

"Maybe we should go with them, only for a little while," said Hinata. She had her Byakugan activated, she could see many people were around, waiting for them to leave.

"I guess" said Naruto also sensing them at their surroundings.

The Doctors did not have enough time to question them. They loaded all of the children into the trucks. There were other assistants also, soon they were at the edge of the city.

"They have given up" said Gaara

"Let's just keep for a while with them" said Naruto. When the next night arrived, they stopped at a forest.

"Let's camp here" said Lee "it seems very safe"

"But what if there are bears!" one of the children cried

"Then I will wrestle it!" said Lee giving a thumps up and a shiny smile

"Wow!" the children shouted amazed.

"He is a vivid fellow" said Dr. Amaury "but I don't think this is a good place to stay "we should reach a small city and see if they will let us join them"

"That's a bad idea" said Gaara "from the way things are like, they will only take your provisions and keep you out"

"They couldn't be so cruel," said Dr. Darren "we have a majority of children"

Naruto scratched his head with a sigh "you guys don't seem to understand, people will do anything for survival. It will be best for you to find a place such as this and settle and then work towards working on your own village"

"A village?" asked Dr. Amaury

"It's a small community" said Dr. Eugenio "there were a lot of them in the past, but cities called to most of those populations and eventually they became almost non-existent. My father was from one"

"But how are we supposed to make a home here? Where will we sleep?" asked Dr. Darren.

Naruto wanted to slap the old men "you make your own home, you know, like building"

"Let us show you" said Tenten. She summoned a great ax

"How did she do that?" asked Dr. Darren

"Just watch" She swung the ax and the tree came down. Behind it, a scared bear stood.

"BEAR!" The children shouted and pointed.

"I am on my way!" screamed Lee before he tackled the bear and wrestled it on the ground.

"And after you get all the branches out, you slice it like this" Tenten continued with her example of how to make a house. The children ate dinner while she went on, when she was done, which only took one hour, all the children went inside with blankets to sleep. Outside the adults started their own dinner

"So how far from the future are you from?" asked Dr. Amaury.

"I am not sure" said Naruto "may a little more than two thousand years"

"That explains the eyes" said Dr. Eugenio looking at Hinata. The other scientists nodded in agreement.

"Would you guys stop looking at my wife like that!" shouted Naruto to the scientists.

"I am sorry, Naruto, but we are looking somewhat at the outcome of our forced labor" said Dr. Amaury

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata, her eyes becoming worried.

"Well, let's just say you are not the first white eyed person we meet"

"Explain" Naruto demanded

The doctors looked at each other "those children, they are children of science subjects. Some of their parents have eyes like yours"

"How did they get eyes like that" asked Hinata

"Genetic manipulation" said Dr. Eugenio looking at his feet "fetuses that were given to us as donations from the community. The government paid me to create strong soldiers. They had planned to take over a small neighbor. They knew other countries would protect them so they wanted over achieving soldiers so that we came at the top"

"That small country, is where I am from" said Dr. Darren "My government knew as well so they started a similar project. Our objective was the same, but also enhance and even add certain things. Those who failed to accept the procedure... and still lived" he turned his face to not look at them "...it wasn't pretty"

"The same here" said Dr. Amaury "one of the most interesting of the projects was the BiAkuGan _(Bi: beautiful, Aku: Evil, Gan: gun.) _Some of the subjects were able to see through walls distance and even more after they started using the E-Y belts. Some...they died because of the tests. Their children, at least those who were considered normal were placed on that orphanage, but we hope some of the genes are still with them"

Hinata stood up, her Byakugan activated "So you just want to use these children" her voice was filled with fury.

"Amazing" said Dr. Eugenio standing and getting closer to her.

"I recommend you to not touch her" said Naruto, he did not move a single muscle.

"Just how far can you see?" asked Dr. Eugenio before touching one of the veins around her eyes

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" a dome of chakra surrounded her, throwing Dr. Eugenio back.

"What at!" the Doctors and the staff went to see if the Dr. Eugenio was alright.

"People like you! People like you! Have caused a lot of pain in our lives. You only care to see the 'Ifs' without thinking of how you will hurt others!"

"If we didn't do it, they would have killed us" said Dr. Eugenio sitting, his clothing was torn.

"I would prefer death than to kill innocent people" said Hinata, she turned around and left into the woods.

"What a..."

"Don't dare finish that sentence" said Naruto, his eyes filled with chakra. Dr. Eugenio could feel some kind of pressure around his neck. Naruto ran after Hinata.

"I guess our visit is over" said Kakuo standing.

"Wait, aren't you going to stay?" asked Dr. Darren

"I am not staying" she said, her eyes were calm. Gaara took hold of her hand

"I see" said Dr. Darren

"Thank you for the dinner!" said Lee before he and Tenten also followed

"He did warn you to not touch her" said Dr. Amaury to Dr. Eugenio

"Oh shut up" he said, "she was beautiful. I couldn't help it"

"So you weren't interested on her eyes" said Dr. Darren

"Not a single bit" then the doctors laughed.

"We better take care of those kids," said Dr. Eugenio

"We are the only family they got left"

"Still I wonder where the governments took their parents and siblings"

...

"C'mon Hinata, they just have a different way of thinking and besides this is how things are supposed to happen" said Naruto

"I guess" she said stopping "but to think that my clan is simply result of that"

"I am pretty sure that by the time your clan was created, they were free from anyone wanting to use them"

"I really hope for that" said Hinata looking at the sky. They stood there waiting for the rest.

"I am sorry about what the Dr. said" said Kakuo "this is my entire fault"

"I am also at fault, I was curious and could have simply asked them to not say anything more" said Hinata.

"So with that behind, what do you guys say if we go home" said Naruto. They all nodded happy that it was finally time.

...

They returned only an hour after from the time from which they parted. They all left to their places to spend the night.

Hinata stared at the hot spring. She could sense Naruto was behind her. She did not move as his hands went around her. His mouth sucked on the curve of her neck. Soon their clothing was off. One of his hands massaged her breast while the other slipped by her last garment. He slipped a finger into her warm and wet lips. He was slow and torturing before adding another finger and intriguing deeper.

Hinata buckled back at his touch. Her bottom making contact with his erection. Her moans escaped from the deepest of her throat before she pulled away from him and entered the warmth waters. Naruto shivered as he entered going after her. He held her close to his chest.

"Ask anything, I will do it," said Naruto close to her ear.

"Anything?" Hinata looked at his bright blue eyes. There was one thing that she had never dared to ask of him. Her lips touched his chin before they traveled to his ear. She whispered her wish. Hinata had never seen him turn so red. He could not meet her eyes.

"Had you dreamed of the same thing?" asked Hinata.

"Sometimes" he admitted after a short pause. His eyes shone as his kekke kenkai was activated. Hinata felt the restrain on her arms and legs "what beautiful gifts we have, right?"

Hinata smiled "the best"

......Five years later......

"Like this!" Naruto threw a kunai that landed on the center of a tree.

"Like this?" asked his son before throwing his kunai, which landed flatly on the ground.

"You will get it" said Naruto with a smile before picking his son and placing him on his shoulders.

"Ready Hinata?" asked Naruto as she came out with a parasol.

"Ready" she said as she walked with a baby girl on arms.

They went to the family picnic and met with their friends.

It was the annual family picnic. It was like a tradition to them to spend it with their friends. Naruto laughed at seeing Sasuke carry two babies and hold the hand of a three year old at the same time while Sakura held Sakuraku and Momotaro's hands and her belly overgrown once again.

"A few more years and the whole Uchiha clan will be restored," said Naruto before receiving glares from Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha.

"It just shows how much more of a man Sasuke is," said Sakura trying to suppress her blush. She could not believe she was saying such things.

"Right" said Naruto before lowering his son to the ground "go and play nice, alright?"

"Hai!" said Hikaru before running off to meet Saichi as his family arrived.

"I can't believe after those two get along so well," said Ino as she placed a basket with food on the table.

"Yeah, after how well you and Sai get along," said Sasuke

"Oh c'mon" said Mina "He is also Hinata's son and who doesn't like Hinata"

"Good point" said Ino

"Can't catch me!" Hikaru shouted as he, Saichi, Yoshimitsu and Yoshiyuki Akimichi, and Shikataka Nara played tag.

"Of course I can!" shouted Saichi before giving a big frog jump. Hikaru rolled to the side evading him before he crashed against someone.

"You are such an idiot, can't you watch where you are going!" Sakuraku sneered at Hikaru.

"Sorry" he said standing and dusting off his clothes "are you okay?" he did not want to get in trouble that day.

"Just stay out of my way," she said walking off to a tree covered area of the field.

"What a meany" Shikataka said "better not get too close to her Hikaru, she could mean trouble"

"But my dad wants me to be nice to her and all the Uchiha" said Hikaru, he sighed, "I don't want to get in trouble"

"Just don't get in arguments with her" said Yoshimitsu "no matter what she says, don't pay her any attention"

"what did you say lard ball?" Momotaro said after pushing the Akimichi boy to the ground "are you saying my sister is not worthy of your attention?"

"With don't want any trouble" said Saichi checking that their parents were not looking "just leave us alone"

Momotaro glared at Saichi, the younger boy did not show any kind of fear.

"all of you are not worth bothering with" said Momotaro before looking at Hikaru on the eyes "all of you will end up as failures, anyways"

"take that back!" shouted Hikaru

"And what if I don't?" Momotaro was some years older than them

"you have no right to label us!" shouted Hikaru, if something his parents taught him well was not underestimating others.

"You sound just like the loser of your father" said Momotaro

...three years later....

"My dad is training me" said Hikaru

"I don't care that your dad is the Hokage, you stink!" said the kid before Hikaru was at top of him punching his brains out

"Hikaru-kun!" the teacher separated them but not before Hikaru could throw the other boy a kick.

"You are nothing compared to me, you hear me!" Hikaru shouted "nobody!"

Hikaru sat on the classroom alone, every time he went outside someone wanted to pick on him. He hated all of them and his father for being Hokage. He hated people to look at him as he was a stuck up, while that was the kind of people his father detested the most. He failed to notice the pink haired girl watching him from a tree outside.

"Again?" asked Tamika as she came into the classroom.

"I thought you had already graduated!" Hikaru stood up with a smile.

"Yeah" she said pointing at her headband, "But I came to check on you just in case"

Hikaru blushed before turning his head to the side to hide it; though she could see it all around him, "I can take care of myself"

"I know you are a big boy" said Tamika before Hikaru turned to glare at her.

"Hey I mean it, I saw the other boy. You really have a punch, though is not your family's style" she smiled at him and that made his anger disappear.

"My parents are going to be mad at me" said Hikaru 'not that my father would really notice'

"Don't think that" said Tamika before Hikaru sighed, it was impossible to hide anything from her "your dad is a busy person but he thinks of you a lot"

"really?" asked Hikaru

"Of course!" said Tamika standing "my mom says your really loves you, and your family. that is the reason for him to work so hard and keep the village safe"

"Then how come the others make fun of me? and how come I am not as good as them?" Hikaru felt so frustrated.

"You just have to work hard and things will go alright, and don't mind them. they are just jealous that you have great senseis"

Still Hikaru wanted to ask someone else, to make sure. After school he did not wait for his mother, the scolding could wait. he ran all the way to his father's office. He was taking his break and looking after Mariko at the same time.

"So you came for your punishment?" asked Naruto

"You knew?" asked Hikaru.

"How could I not!" Naruto shook his head "Don't let them provoke you, a ninja has more self control than that"

"I am not a ninja yet," said Hikaru blankly

Naruto scratched his head "I know, but you know, because I didn't control myself at your age, I got into a lot of trouble. A ninja should be cool headed to think clearly"

"I know, I know is just that..."

"Look, you are still just a kid," said Naruto "so enjoy this time, while you can. When you become a ninja, and come into this office, I will not be your father I will be your boss. And when that happens I will not stand for meaningless fighting"

Hikaru knew he was getting a big scolding from his father. He did not know what to say or do. He could only feel a great burning sensation on his chest.

"Your mother will be very worried about you, you better go meet her downstairs" said Naruto.

"YOU CAN'T KICK ME OUT!" shouted Hikaru.

Naruto looked shocked. His son stood there shaking with fury. He could notice some of the Byuakugan's veins around his eyes.

"IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT THEY WERE MAKING FUN OF ME! BECAUSE YOU ARE HOKAGE! BECAUSE YOU DON'T TEACH ME BETTER!" then Mariko started crying "SHUT UP!!"

Naruto hit Hikaru across the cheek "you are acting like a spoiled brat, wanting everything on hand without work. You will only turn stronger if you work harder every single day. At your age, I was not given any expectations, and believe me. That is a lot harder than having expectations and having people to help you meet them"

Hikaru let his tears flow. he did not believe his father had it harder than he was having it now. He turned and ran downstairs to meet his mother. Hinata did not know what to say when she received her sobbing child. She looked at Naruto at the foot of the stairs with a sobbing Mariko. He looked miserable.

"Let's go home dear" said Hinata.

...One year later...

"Hikaru, please stop fighting at school" said Hinata as she bandaged her son's arm.

"he insulted me because I am the Hokage's son" said Hikaru "they called me son of a monster because they say he killed a lot of people during the war"

"You father killed people but not without reason" said Hinata 'I have too' "your father only wanted to protect the village, so that when you were born you wouldn't live in such sad times"

"Was it really sad?" asked Mariko being only five years old

"Really sad" said Hinata "a lot of people died, we also lost a lot of loved ones"

"Like grandpa and grandma?" asked Mariko

"Yeah" said Hinata

Hikaru hoped that his sister and he never got see a war in their lands.

....three years later....

Hikaru watched the new graduates. Next year he would graduate and then he would be a shinobi. He wondered what kind of sensei he would get. He really hoped his father had chosen the best.

"Hey Hikaru" said Shikataka sitting next to him on the schools roof.

"Hey" he said.

"What are you doing here? Why don't you go home?" she asked. She sported her new headband.

"I got into another fight, as soon as I get home dad is going to get mad at me" said Hikaru

"You have to go home sooner of later and the sooner you do, the faster you can face your father instead of being worried here all by yourself" said Shikataka

"Thanks" said Hikaru standing "and congratulations"

"thanks" said Shikataka

Hikaru arrived home. Maeko was outside helping Mariko look after the garden.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you" said Maeko with a serious tone.

"Mom broke a pan on dad's head" said Mariko shaking her head "they are still fighting and I think the TV will not make it"

"Fighting?" Hikaru could not imagine his parents fighting. they heard a crash and both children looked at the house wondering what could be going on. Hikaru was tempted on activating his Byakugan but if he did both his parents would know. Instead he sneaked through the back to find them there facing each other.

"Hinata..." said Naruto taking deep gasp of air "you know I am right"

Hinata had some trouble breathing as well "Just because you are Hokage, doesn't make you have all the right answers"

"Give him one year" said Hinata

"One year?" asked Naruto

"Hai, one year without fighting and I can continue to train him" said Hinata as she walked towards him

"I don't know" said Naruto with a thoughtful look.

"Please" said Hinata with a sweet tone before embracing me "please Hokage-sama" Hinata knew she had to play dirty. When it came to their son, Naruto could be very strict.

From between her breast came a weak "okay" from Naruto

Hikaru did not know if to either laugh, or blush at seeing his parents display in such manner. His mother had always taught him to not ever let women manipulate him, now he understood what she meant by that. He knew he would have to hold back, at least for that coming year.

....One year later....

"Ha!" Hikaru punched Saichi on the face before taking his collar and shaking him "neither of them came and they promised they would! I don't care if it was an emergency, they made me a promise!"

"They can't help it!" Saichi hit him back "my parents could not come as well and you don't see me whining like a baby!"

Then they heard a sniff. Hikaru turned around to see his little sister scared and in tears.

"Please don't fight!" she cried "or dad will make you move to the Hyuuga compound!"

"Hey!" said Hikaru trying to calm his sister "it was a friendly fight, it doesn't mean anything," he said before giving Saichi a friendly punch "see?"

"Yeah" said Saichi rubbing his shoulder before hitting Hikaru on the head "we are just playing"

Mariko sniffed before giving a stiff smile "would you like to have dinner with us Saichi, since your mom and dad are out as well?"

"I will be happy to accept," said Saichi.

At the Uzumaki house, the three of them prepared a grand dinner. They were not sure yet what was the emergency to which their parents had to attend to. After dinner, they played some video games, ate cake and watched TV.

It was early morning when Naruto and Hinata arrived. Both of them were blood bather and looked exhausted. When they saw their children sleeping on the couch, they knew that all that happened last night was for a reason. Naruto picked Hikaru's new headband from the table.

"We should inform Ino and Sai that their son is here," said Hinata adding an extra blanket to them.

"After a shower" said Naruto taking her hand. Hinata tried to laugh as soft as she could.

...Two years later...

It was a warm evening when the treaty arrived, it was to be signed by all the lands and it was time for Konoha to carry it to its next destination. He himself was going to do it but Konohamaru was already out helping search for a large group of bandits that kept coming between Konoha and Suna. It was creating turmoil between the two nations. He had to get someone else to get the treaty to the land of Rain. He had been with his wife, discussing for the right course of action before consulting anyone else.

"Are you sure?" He knew she was busy with her clan; he himself had never interfered on matters of her clan unless he truly had to intervene for the wellbeing of the whole village.

"It's an important treaty but if we create only a small team no one will take notice of it," said Hinata as rubbed his shoulder in assurance.

"But maybe I should send Maeko instead...but the land of Rain always makes her so..." said Naruto thinking of Yasuo

"That's why I should go," said Hinata with a smile

"Who do you wish to take?" asked Naruto

Hinata was looking at the setting sun. She had a radiant smile and knew who was strong yet would not bring too much attention to this very special mission.

"Lee and Tenten" she finally said

"Alright" said Naruto "Hiroshi" then his student was there "please, call Tenten and Lee for a mission"

"Yes" said Hiroshi

Not long after husband and wife were there. Naruto explained the importance of the mission.

"Hinata, thanks for brining us such honor!" Said Lee about to hug her but one glare from Naruto was warning enough

"Let's meet at the gate in half an hour," said Tenten with a calm smile, she was happy for such an important mission after such a long time. The two of them left.

"You should get ready," said Naruto standing as she again looked at the skies

"I can't believe that after so long, things truly seem to be now settling," said Hinata

"Our efforts are bringing great results, don't you think?" asked Naruto

"All for a greater future" said Hinata before giving him a soft kiss.

"For us" he said before she left

Hinata arrived to the Hyuuga estate, where she informed Hanabi of the situations.

"Be careful sister" said Hanabi

"Please take care of Hikaru's training," said Hinata as she packed her equipment. She gave a sudden stop before looking at her sister "after this mission, I want to ask you to become his trainer"

"You have always taken care of his training, why?"

"I don't think I should continue teaching him," said Hinata "he...I think I understand why father was so severe with us when children" she sat on her old bed. She barely slept there, only when she needed to stay on the clan's grounds for important matters "I think I have spoiled my son" and she had tricked Naruto into in with her breasts.

"You have shown your love to your son" said Hanabi not liking the disappointment in her sister's eyes "but I guess you are somewhat right, he seems very attached to you"

Hinata smiled and gave her thanks to her sister. She found Hikaru on an outer yard of the state training, with his little sister watching.

Hikaru had rarely seen his mother dressed for a mission. She usually wore a kimono at top of her gear.

"Mom?" he wanted to know how long she would be gone.

"I am going to deliver a special treaty. I need you both to behave while I am gone and don't give trouble to your father," said Hinata before she hugged them both.

"When will you be back?" asked Mariko

"Maybe in a month or two if the weather is well and the representative of the Lands of Rain is in a good mood," said Hinata. She kissed their foreheads and then said "go inside and eat dinner, your father will be here in a while to take you home"

"Yes" they both said before saying their goodbyes.

Hinata was at the gate only a minute late.

"And don't go near the bar, you understand?" said Tenten to her son; Ling.

"Don't worry mom," Ling said with a soft laugh.

Ling was a thin boy, fourteen just like Hikaru. He had his mother's eyes and hair like his father, dark and shiny even in cloudy days. Tenten made sure his hair always looked nice and was among the latest in fashion, for reasons that he was yet to understand.

"C'mon Tenten, the faster we leave, the sooner we will be back" said Lee. He knew there was nothing for him to worry when it came to Ling.

They left, Naruto watched the skies but there were no stars to be seen.

...Three Months Later....

Hikaru arrived to his father's office out of breath. When he saw his father clutching to a piece of paper and his blood sip into he knew that it was true.

"They are looking for them" said Naruto "they will be back"

They had delivered the treaty two months ago, but there were no news about their whereabouts.

"Let me be part of the search team, please" said Hikaru. He was already a Chunnin and a good one at that.

Naruto shook his head "I have to talk to Ling" but there would be no discussing about it. He was not going.

Naruto closed his eyes. He would prefer to die first before placing his son at risk like that. If there were someone giving Hinata and the others trouble, Hikaru would not be at the level needed. Hikaru left the office ready to attack his father with questions once he left his office.

"Hokage" Ling came in, he was calm but the spark from his eyes was gone.

"Ling...I want to ask you something very important. I need you to think carefully, understand?" said Naruto.

"Yes sir" said Ling with a serious tone.

'You haven't slacked with him, have you Lee, Tenten' he thought, "I want to know if you find yourself fit to be part of a searching team"

"..." Ling closed his eyes and frowned. He really had to think about it. He did not want to look at the Hokage's older face "I believe I am fit" he was already a Jounin.

Hikaru stood outside his father's office. His blood was boiling. He ran off just as his sister approached the office.

Hanabi watched him hit a tree for hours in the forest. She had seen her sister do the same many times when she was about Hikaru's age. Hanabi had just received some news from Naruto, but she would wait until Hikaru stopped blowing off steam to tell him. A week later Hikaru started living in the Hyuuga state while his sister lived at the Tsukyuga.

_........._

_**NL: Next chapter will be the Search for Hinata. If you need to check Hikaru's story, go ahead and look at chapters 22 & 23. I know I haven't asked in a long time, but please Review!**_


	29. Search and you will Find!

NL: (Feb 25, 2009) Last chapter, I swear! Before I start this chapter, I would like to say, this is the most thought-spent chapter that I have ever written. To settle on the ideas has taken a long time.

NL: (Feb 27, 2009) once again Kishimoto has taken away my inspiration with his new **sick** twist to the plot of the Manga. If you do not know which one I am talking about, I will not spoil it for you since there is also good stuff to remember. (-Teary eyes-)

Chapter 29: Search and You Will Find

Sakura entered the old flower shop. She realized, it might be older than she might. Just as when they were still kids, Ino stood at the back of the counter helping the costumers. Sai was at the side, taking care of the flowers. Not even Ino dared let him take care of the costumers. Sakura waited until there were no costumers to approach her old friend.

"How are you Sakura?" asked Ino

"I should be the one asking you that how is it that Saichi is going in that mission" Sakura had a skeptical look.

"Jealous?" said Ino with a cat like smile "he is really resourceful of course"

"I can see that," said Sakura leaning on the desk just as her friend "but I thought you would refuse"

"Why would I?" asked Ino "he doesn't get enough missions like this. It will help build his experience"

Sakura sighed, "I guess but I have some hard time imagining any of my kids under Naruto's charge"

"I don't think you have to worry about that," said Sai, both women looked at him "he knows your children and Hikaru don't get along and he won't be taking many missions without him after this one"

"How do you know that?" asked Sakura

"Because he told me he wanted to keep an eye on his better development," said Sai "also on his daughter"

"To think Naruto would become such a worry wart dad," said Ino "it makes me feel even better about Saichi going with him" then she smiled as she looked at Sakura "I am guessing Sakuraku was very disappointed to not be included in the mission"

"She and every single one of my daughters" said Sakura with tired look

"No wonder your sons hate Hikaru-kun so much," said Ino

"Almost every boy does when they see the girls gawking at him," said Sai

"And poor kid is so oblivious about it" said Ino "its going to get him killed"

"He is just like his father, he didn't notice Hinata until she actually told him" said Sakura

"Who do you think he likes?" asked Ino

"Maybe Shikataka" said Sakura

"I thought Tamika might be the one" said Ino

"But I thought he was interested on Uyeda" said Sai

"WHAT!!!" both women shouted "are you saying he is..."

"He is really close to Kakashi's son" said Sakura as an after thought "but I am sure Uyeda will turn him down"

"Sakura" Ino said with a serious look "you don't know, do you"

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura

"Uyeda-kun likes Hoshi-kun since they were children," said Sai, even he had noticed.

"No way!" said Sakura "but Hoshi is already married!"

"Yeah so Uyeda is free to take any underling that will accept him," said Ino  
Sakura turned pale, she was thinking about all of her sons who sometimes went to ask Kakashi for advice. Uyeda sometimes helped too.

"Worrying about the Uchiha Clan's revival?" asked Ino with a small laugh

"Of...of course not!" cried Sakura with a blush.

......

"Tomi already left?" asked Neji to Mina. She was at her desk looking through the month's budget

"Yes" said Mina "you missed him for a few minutes"

"Do you think it was a good idea to offer him for that mission?"

"I can't go because of all this work, neither can you since they already have a Byakugan user, and my siblings are off with their Gennin teams," said Mina closing the books. This was the part she hated the most about being the clan's leader. She stood her eyes downcast.

"You are worried for him," said Neji taking her hand

"Very" said Mina letting him hold her "we have done the best to keep him safe but sometimes it feels as if it isn't enough. There is so much unknown to us, new techniques always appearing and we are old fashioned"

"Old fashioned?" asked Neji. He was actually proud that people said he looked around early thirty.

"Our families" said Mina with a glare. She knew about his pride, still not a single white hair on his long mane. She sometimes plucked one or two a week.

"But we are open to new ideas" said Neji "that is the motto that Hinata introduced"

"And we are taking it to heart but still we are old fashioned" she said pulling away and giving a turn on her black Kimono "Neji!" she cried when he pulled away her Obi. She glared at him as she kept her clothing close with her hands.

"That's new, I am sure there will be plenty of people who would enjoy it" said Neji with a smile "including me"

"Why you!" Mina tried to reach for her Obi but Neji kept it at safe distance from her. He caught one of her hands and twisted it around her back.

"I hope I am not interrupting," said Kakashi at the door.

"Eh..." Mina had only been able to keep one fold of her kimono closed, while the other revealed half of her body "Of course not!" she said as she threw a fist at Neji knocking him back. She placed her Obi fast and smiled at Kakashi.

Kakashi could only stare at the unconscious Neji.

"So what do you need father?" asked Mina

"I was talking to one of the elders and we wondered if you could join us. This might be of interest to you," said Kakashi.

"I will be with you in a few minutes" said she said

Kakashi nodded before saying, "I hope everything goes well with you two" then he closed the door leaving them in their privacy.

Mina blushed at his words. Kakashi was like her father, after so many years. Sometimes she swore she could hear her mother's voice in his.

"No matter how many years pass, your hits don't lose strength," said Neji rubbing his jaw.

"That will teach you," said Mina before she tackled him to the ground "I am the one who tortures in this marriage"

......

The morning was bright, the sun almost at top of the sky. His heart was beating fast, as he could no longer wait to leave. Hikaru was going with his father on search of his mother. Along with them Tomi Tsukyuga, Saichi Yamanaka, and Maeko Kan. Hikaru did not like Tomi much, since he could remember they were always being compared. More than once his little sister had stopped him from picking a fight with him. You could not insult him because you immediately felt guilty since he was deaf though you knew he could read your mind, lips and the vibrations in the air. Hikaru kept to the back of the group. He had always admired nature, like his mother.

They walked in the forest heading west. His father had yet to say where they were going or if anyone else would join them in the search. They came along a cliff, for moment Hikaru thought they would be camping there.

"It should be here soon," said Naruto sitting on a rock.

"Who?" Hikaru asked while Saichi only looked at the sky.

"They" said the Tsukyuga, first thing he said through the whole travel.

Hikaru looked up, eyes wide. The infamous Tulip Village was descending from the clouds. Its shadow covered the whole valley beyond the cliff. It was maybe as large as Konoha, he thought.

"About time!" shouted Naruto before they saw two figures descend on what seemed to be disks.

"About time?" shouted Yuko stepping into the ground and pointing at Naruto in the chest "you try steering a whole village in the sky!"

"C'mon Yuko, you know he will never get it with his numb skull" said Kiba, before Naruto could reply to that he said "Is nice to see you Naruto, more information has arrived a few hours ago"

At that Naruto's eyes widened "are you sure they are a reliable source?"

"There is no other," said Yuko losing her upbeat gleam

"When we will be meeting them?" asked Naruto

"Come into the village, I will explain there since we are still a day away from the meeting place" said Kiba.

Yuko handed them disks into which they stepped.

"Are you okay?" asked Maeko once she saw Hikaru's face turn white like paper.

"I...I will be fine" he said shaking as they started to rise.

"How does this things work again?" asked Naruto as they continued to float

"Magnets on the ship, complicated and boring" said Yuko "we were lucky a few actually understood your mother's blue prints"

Naruto gave a soft laugh "She never stopped working, did she?"

Yuko's face turned red before she said in a serious and fake voice. _"After your eight hours of training I want you to help in the village then you may eat and then you may bathe because you stink. After that I want you to help with the shipping of food and the training of those who want to join the battle and then you may have dinner and your six hours of sleep"_

"She was a slave driver. Remember the time she made us read those medic books," asked Naruto to Kiba

"And dissect those things though she was more sickened by them than us" said Kiba as they finally landed on the port.

Naruto tried to control his laughter

"C'mon there will be other times to chat. Let us show you the messages we received," said Yuko.

Hikaru had never been on the Tulip village, rarely shinobi from other places were invited. It was made all of metal and concrete. He wondered how it continued to float.

"The streets seem fuller since last time I was here," said Maeko

"When the population started to grow we were happy but now our worries are what we should do if they are too many," said Kiba

"We can't really make houses on the clouds, can we" said Yuko

"You could always land on Konoha," said Naruto

"In your dreams!" said Yuko, "the purpose of this village is to give people a place where they are no victims of the governors who think only of their fancy clothes and jewelry"

"If I remember right, you used to be one of them," said Naruto

"I was only a child, I did not know better," said Yuko

"She has become like Lee, she can appreciate hard work" said Kiba before the three adults became quiet.

"There is also information about them, right?" asked Naruto thinking of Ling

"It's not specific," said Kiba

"It sounds really fishy to me," Said Maeko

"but we have to try" said Naruto

"UNCLE!" Naruto was on the floor with young girl at top of him. He simply sighed as Kiba picked his daughter off him. Hikaru had wondered if those were the genes from his father's family working. His cousin was a year younger than him and one of the best Kunoichi of the Tulip Village. her face had the same tattoos as her father's but her fair skin, green olive eyes, and black hair were just like her mother's.

"Hey Aika" said Naruto standing.

Aika set her eyes on Hikaru "you" her sweet expressions turned sour as she glared at Hikaru

"Now Aika, I heard he already received a punishment and the statue was replaced," said Kiba

"That's correct," said Naruto but still Aika didn't look happy to see Hikaru

"Dear, why don't you continue with your training?" said Yuko in a sweet voice before Aika nodded and left.

The governmental building was large; they used an elevator to reach the top floor where there were several birds in cages to deliver messages. Hikaru was surprised. The delivery birds had been replaced years ago with long distance radios, phones and other things since they became more secured after the war. He wondered how good the TV transmission was on the sky. Hikaru and the other younger shinobi stood back as they looked over the message.

"I wonder who is our informant" said Hikaru aloud.

"We can only hope is someone we can trust," said Maeko as she brushed the feathers of a bird with the tip of his fingers.

'Hope' Hikaru thought 'everyone seems to be relying on hope and "we have to try" but how much can that help?'

"We won't know until we reach the outcome," said Tomi before Hikaru glared at him.

"Who gave you permission to look at my thoughts!" he hated it when he did that

"It happens naturally," said Tomi

"I don't believe you!"

"Shut up!" Hikaru received scroll on the head from his father. Saichi only smiled as .

"Why did you do that!" shouted Hikaru

"You are too loud!" shouted Naruto

"Like father like son" said Kiba with a sigh

"Hm" Naruto walked out of the room displaying all the dignity he could manage.

"What now?" Hikaru asked.

"You should go to rest," said Yuko "tomorrow you will meet the contact and from there we don't know how far you might have to travel"

.....Night....

Hikaru turned on the bed given to him unable to sleep. He kept wondering about this contact.

"This is a nice place" said Saichi looking from the window.

"You were here once before, right?" asked Hikaru

"Yeah" said Saichi "to deliver an emergency message, but I had to leave right away. They didn't like me using my own transportation to land"

"I wonder how it keeps afloat," said Hikaru "the mechanism is very old for what my parents tell me, created a long, long time ago"

"We should respect the secrets of this village, as our own village has its secrets" said Tomi from his bed.

Hikaru sighed knowing Tomi was right.

He woke up in the middle of the night, and looked out the window. He saw his father walking out of the building. Hikaru dressed as fast as he could and left to follow him. Tulip village was already sleeping. He wondered where his father was going. He stopped by a small house and knocked. A mysterious man appeared at the door. He wore dark glasses though it was night, and a long coat though it was not a cold night.

"Good to see you have become more punctual" said Shino

"How could I miss the chance to see you, after you visited the village five years ago" said Naruto with a glare

"I have been busy with my research" said Shino

"I know, I know" said Naruto "you send a report every two weeks." 'Though I don't understand most of it'

"Is the boy coming too?" asked Shino looking at Hikaru's hiding place

"Might as well" said Naruto "Hikaru, come over here already"

Hikaru came out of his hiding place and joined them at the door "sorry"

"Forget it and follow us" said Naruto.

Hikaru walked behind the two older men. He remembered Shino from a few years ago. He used to be his mother's teammate along with uncle Kiba. They went into a bar, but no one complained about Hikaru.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Naruto as Hikaru at some dumplings.

"Hinata" said Shino

"OF course" said Naruto with an inpatient look. Hikaru rarely saw his father like this "so what do you want to ask about Hinata?"

"I will be joining your search" said Shino, he took his glasses off and glared at Naruto "no questions asked"

'I should have brought a camera' thought Naruto "what about your daughter, Ren?"

"She will be safe under Yuko's care while I am gone," said Shino

"Alright, if that's what you want. But it has been some time since you don't take a mission" said Naruto

"If either of you tell this to anyone, I will kill you" said Shino as he put his glasses back on.

"It's always the same with you," said Naruto with a twitching smile. This was maybe as big as Kakashi's whole face.

...Morning...

"Hokage-sama" Ling bent to salute.

Naruto smiled "Hi Ling" then he looked at the rest "Maiya, Kuri, Aki, and Nobu"

"You are lucky we let so many of you here at the same time" said Yuko " we should be arriving close to the meeting point in a few hours"

"Let's go, I will show you around the village" said Kiba

"Glad to see you joined the search at last" said Maiya, she had left the village to scout the borders for any dangers. She and Hanabi rarely saw each other anymore.

"The information we received worries me" said Naruto

"So you doubt Hinata?" asked Maiya

"I don't have enough information to make any predictions," said Naruto calmly

"You are sensei's son, right?" asked Aki to Hikaru

"...?" Hikaru had heard his mother had trained a team but one of them had died and other had become a missing nin just after the war.

"He might look shy and calm like Hinata-sama but believe me, he is more like his father when you test his temper" said Maeko

"So how does Kanaye deal with your temper?" asked Kuri. Maeko blushed. I had taken her some years but she had found a man to love again.

"Just think how Nobu stands yours," said Maeko with a glare.

Hikaru toned out from the older shinobi's conversation. he was amazed by Tulip village. He could not believe his grandmother had brought such place into the skies. the hours passed by fast before they arrived to their destination.

"You don't mind if Kiba also comes along?" asked Shino as he and Kiba approached. Kiba brought several middle-sized dogs with him. Akamaru had passed away a few years back but he had left his pups behind.

"Let me think, the best tracking team of Konoha ever had? Why not" said Naruto.

They left Tulip village with a calm goodbye. Before them a forest stood. After looking at the map, he found they were two weeks travel from Konoha and that was just getting to the border.

Hikaru looked over the shinobi that were part of the search. There were those of his father's generation Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, the next generation after them Maiya, Maeko, Kuri, Aki, and Nobu, then their generation Saichi, Tomi, and Ling. It was a big group and it was approaching to a mountain path where a figure stood waiting.

"Hello there" some of the shinobi froze at once

"Dokueki" said Naruto not knowing what to do. She had betrayed Pein and his allies towards the end but then she disappeared. She looked the same age as when he last saw her and half of her face was still scarred.

"I am happy that none of you have attacked me yet" said Dokueki

"We will listen to what you have to say first, then we will see" said Maeko

"Konoha shinobi are always so feisty for a fight" Dokueki sighed "follow me. If you are worried about where I am taking you, you can let the Hyuuga boy check the surroundings"

"Gladly" said Hikaru. he had heard the name Dokueki from his mother about the times of the war. It usually never was towards anything good.

There were other people at top of the hill she led them. He informed his father.

"They are my associates, you wouldn't expect me to find all the information on my own?" said Dokueki before they arrived to the mouth of a cave

"YOU!" Kuri launched at the sight of Tama. His headband was one of Konoha but crossed to show he had left the village's shadow long time ago.

"Please calm down Kuri" said Naruto "are you the one who found the information?"

"Hai" said Tama "Hinata-sama was my sensei and she always cared for my well-being. After what I did, this is the least I can do for her"

"What about my brother or Satu, how are you going to repay them?" Kuri glared with all the hate in the world. She had joined the search team to hunt for any rouge ninjas, always hoping to get her hands of Tama.

"Kuri!" Naruto glared at her "only I will question"

"Hai, sorry Hokage-sama" said Kuri.

"Speak Tama" said Naruto

"After I found about Hinata-sama's disappearance I found about a warrior caravan that came from the West lands. I looked for them but I only found rumors of them taking people and among them strong shinobi. Since they left no trace, it was hard to find where they were heading but about a week ago, I found that they were on their way back to the West. I contacted that woman, the woman that was friend of your mother's and she said she spotted them to North of her lands just a few days ago and that they kept going south"

"How do you know they have them?" asked Naruto

"You have searched all the shinobi lands and those around them, they are not here. Hinata Hyuuga and companions can not be hidden in these lands," said Dokueki. Her other companions kept to the back of the cave. Naruto could see that among them was Orochimaru's copy

"Then let's get going" said Naruto

Tama said goodbye to his companions and followed at once. her kept to the back mostly away from Kuri.

"So you were my mother's student?" asked Hikaru walking by him.

Tama looked at the Hyuuga boy. he had heard that his ex-sensei had a son and a daughter but he never imagined Uzumaki Naruto would bring his son in such dangerous mission.

"I was" said Tama.

Hikaru recognized him from a few photographs.

"So these warriors, how do they look like?" asked Hikaru

"Hm" Tama frowned, wondering if the boy was interrogating him from behalf of his father "I have never encountered them, but the people that have seen them say they are like shadows with shinning white eyes"

"It sound to me like they were scared" said Hikaru with a confident smile "they might have seen some ninja"

"the description was the same everywhere" said Tama

"Hikaru, Saichi, Tomi, Ling" Naruto called to the youngest.

Hikaru was with him at once.

"From here on we don't know how dangerous this will get" said Naruto making eye contact with them "I need you to move in smaller teams" He looked over them carefully "Kiba, Shino, and Tama will be with me on the front team, then Mina, Maeko, Aki, and Kuri will be the second team and the last will be you"

"Wh..." Hikaru closed his mouth fast. why did they have to be last team! he could not stand it.

"We will meet at the end of the night, Shino will send one of his bugs to bring you to us, understood?" asked Naruto before he received nods.

They scattered

"This is a large search party" said Ling "we might have better luck like this"

"That doesn't matter" said Hikaru "I am not going back to Konoha until I get my mother back"

Ling gave a soft smile "yeah me too"

"The Hokage believes in that man Tama, though most of the team doesn't" said Tomi

"Do you believe in him?" asked Saichi "or do you know he is to be trusted"

"His eyes are shielded with some kind of jutsu" said Tomi "I can't read his thoughts"

"Maybe I will get him to teach it to me" said Hikaru

"Even that wouldn't work. Your face is enough to know what you think" said Tomi before evading a kunai from the angry Hyuuga.

They jumped from tree to tree until the sun was starting to set and they knew they would be getting a call soon. They met grassland. Not far from them was a large hill with a castle on a top. A little bug flew to them and guided them to the castle.

"Oh may goodness" said an old man in elegant robes. He approached Hikaru first "he is truly your son, cousin"

"What? Most people compare him with Hinata" said Naruto

"But he has that same stubbornness in his eyes as you, and that cold look that your mother used to give. But I have to accept, his best characteristics seem to come from his mother"

"Hey!" shouted Naruto

They spent the night in the castle. Hikaru did not know he also had an uncle who was a lord in Suna. He looked over his elegant room.

"It was your grandmother's room" said a maid from the door as she brought him a robe to sleep. The woman was really old

"Really?" he asked looking at the vanity mirror.

"She was a bit older than me, but I remember her well from when she used to live here" said the old lady.

"Why did she leave?" asked Hikaru, it was a beautiful castle.

"Why else, she ran away with your grandfather" said the old lady

"My grandfather?" Hikaru asked. His father had never mentioned his own father. He had said he died just after he was born but never a name, not even a picture.

"I have been meaning to give this to your father, but I believe he is having a private chat with your uncle. He misses lady Yuko so much" Hikaru looked at the video tape. He looked at the small TV and player in the room "go ahead, your grandmother was about the same age as you when it was first made. The lord made many copies so that it would always be at disposition"

Hikaru started watching it. Young girl sand on the screen. The old lady was right, she was about his age. He could tell right away that it was his grandmother. Then he got close to the image. He looked at the cool looking man behind her, leaning on the wall.

"You grandfather was quite handsome, you and your father have taken into that" said the old lady.

"What was his name?" asked Hikaru. He already had an idea but was having a hard time believing it.

" Minato-san?" the old lady looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh" Hikaru froze before saying "so is it okay for me to keep this?"

"Of course child!" said the lady with a smile "I will bring you dinner, you seem a bit pale"

"Thank you" said Hikaru before she left. He sat on the bed looking at the only evidence he had of the true identity of who his grandfather had been. Did his father know? 'Of course he knows!' he thought furiously 'but why did he hide it?' Hikaru could not believe his grandfather had been the Yondaime Hokage. His face...he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair... 'So that's what uncle Takai meant' His grandfather had sacrificed himself to defeat a great demon, something he doubted his own father could do.

........

They continued to travel west. Every night when the whole team gathered Hikaru wondered how he could approach his father with his findings. He wanted to know why his father kept so many secrets. His thoughts were interrupted that night when his father spoke; it seemed like a lifetime since he had.

"Tomorrow we approach the kingdom of Takara-bachan. We will see if she has any new information from that caravan and then we shall leave as soon as we can. As we are getting closer, I want you all to list to the leaders of your teams that I will assign now. Maiya you will lead, Maeko, Aki and Kuri. Ling you will lead Hikaru, Tomi, and Saichi. In case that I am not around, all of you will listen to Shino's orders. Am I clear?"

"Hai!" then they went to sleep. Hikaru took the first shift to guard. He knew he was not the only one awake. His father sat on the same branch as him and looked up at the bright moon.

"What do you want to ask me?" Naruto asked him. He knew his son had been struggling with something but could find the courage to say it.

"Who was your father?" asked Hikaru 'will he lie?'

"My father was a very important man to the village" said Naruto "I only saw him once, and believe me, that's hard to explain"

"But who was he?" asked Hikaru.

"I bet you already know," said Naruto with a smile "it was made a law, not too long after I was born that the circumstances regarding my birth and other things that happened shall not be spoken of"

"Why?" asked Hikaru

"If people know who my father was, I would have had to live in hiding because he had made many enemies during the war. The old man Hokage didn't want that"

"But it has been so long" said Hikaru "any enemy from my grandfather will be too old to fight you"

"There are other circumstances, within them why my mother could not take care of me when I was growing up," said Naruto.

"Does mother know?" asked Hikaru.

Naruto smiled before laughing softly "she knows and to this day I am surprised as of why choose me for a husband"

Hikaru looked at his father; his eyes were older than the rest of his face. What he had seen what he knew that he could not tell his own son because he feared for his safety?

"When I was a kid, I always looked up to him, in that stone carved, so cold so strong and when I found some truths I wondered of why I couldn't hate him"

"..." Hikaru wanted to know that truth.

"Sometimes I think if I had known him better, know his weakness, his faults then maybe I could hate him. All I have ever known about him was that he was better than me," said Naruto.

"He was not better than you," said Hikaru with a determined tone.

Naruto looked at his son

"So what if he beat that stupid demon, you fought in a war much larger that he did. You helped many people to become better persons. You were strong enough to survive and still care for the village. You are a good father to Mariko and me. You have never left mom behind..." Hikaru heard a sniff, and looked at his father. Tears and mucus were running down his face like that of a child.

"You are such a good son!" Naruto hugged his son.

"Get away from me old man, or I will take all that back!" said Hikaru trying to push him away.

...next day....

"You are finally here," said Takara with a smile. She was standing before the gate of her main city.

"Thank you for the information you contributed before" said Naruto

"All for the son of a good best friend" said Takara "now" she said handing him a map "this is the route they were seen taking through the mountains of the North from here. They don't move as fast as you because of their carts"

"Are they really dangerous?" asked Kiba.

"My spies could not get close enough to them. It seems they are good at detecting anyone who approaches," said Takara

"thank you once again Lady Takara" said Naruto "we will be moving now, I will make sure to send you word once this is over so you don't have to worry about them closing on your people"

"For that I will be more than thankful," said Takara before they left.

It took them a few hours before reaching the mountains. Once again, they separated in groups. Hikaru's group was at the back once again. He used his Byakugan a few time to check that there were not any spies checking on their movements. When night arrived, they met once again.

"The tracks are only two days old" said Kiba "at their pace, we will reach them by tomorrow afternoon"

"Shino I want you to send your bugs out tonight to look for them and gather as much information as possible" said Naruto starting to assign tasks.

At once the swarm of insect left his coat and flew into the night "done"

"Kiba in the morning you will be sending some of your hounds ahead. Ask them that if they spot the caravan to keep at good distance from them and just wait for us"

"These guys are pretty smart. They will know the correct distance," said Kiba patting one of the dogs.

"Tama, I want you to try erasing our presence once we reach them, I believe you have improved your skill"

"I have, to survive" and he knew that if it was not for that skill Kuri would have already killed him.

"Maeko, Maiya, Aki, Kuri, if we enter into combat, depending on their strength and skill take as many as you can, leave the strongest to us" said Naruto pointing to himself, Kiba, and Shino

"Ling, Saichi, if any of us is injured it's your job to fight back the enemy and bring us to safety, then use medical jutsu, both of you are good at it."

"Hai" both youngsters said

"Tomi and Hikaru" Naruto looked at both deeply "while we are in the confrontation I want you to search their carts and look for our objectives. If you see any other survivors bring them as well" the boys only nodded.

Kiba let some of his hounds go ahead once it was morning. Everyone arranged their equipment.

"I can't believe you brought this" said Kiba after getting changed "check it out Shino, it still fits!" Kiba looked at himself in his old ANBU uniform.

"They stretch," said Shino who had changed as well "but why bring this clothing?"

"Because these people aren't from around here," said Naruto "the ANBU is something they haven't confronted so it will take them back a bit" Naruto had changed as well. He strapped his sword behind him, and secured his scrolls.

"Just like the old days" said Kiba then he looked at the youngsters "well almost"

....

"There is some kind of force that doesn't let my insects inside the carts. Some kind of barrier" said Shino

"I will try to approach them before anything," said Naruto. It had taken them less to reach them. The caravan had arranged the cars in a semicircle, a fire to cook in the middle. Naruto scrutinized as he observed them. They seemed ordinary, but he bet there were others still inside the carts. They needed to draw them out.

"Be careful sensei" said Maeko as he left. Shino and Kiba kept close to him still hidden. Tama stood at the back of the group concentrating on hiding their presence through all.

"Hey there!" Naruto shouted with a friendly call. The people around the fire looked at him with narrowed eyes. Naruto moved his ANBU mask to one side of his face "sorry for interrupting your meal but you see I ran out of provisions, could you sell me some?"

An old man who sat before the fire whispered something to a young woman. She approached Naruto and gave him a sweet smile.

"My father wants you to join us for tonight, if that is okay with you?" the girl was maybe only a few years older than his son but still she looked at him as if she wanted to eat him.

"I am honored to accept" Naruto gave his most handsome smile before letting the girl take his hand and guide him to sit with them.

"Are you a shinobi?" asked the old man once Naruto sat.

"Em, yes" said Naruto

"Hm...From what land?" the old man asked.

"Konohagakure" said Naruto

"You are too far from home," said the girl

"Yeah I know," said Naruto "I was sent to deliver a message but I guess I didn't expect to take so much time. It's my first time around here"

"You are the first shinobi from that land we make contact with," said the old man

'Liar' thought Kiba who could smell the old man was somewhat unnatural.

"I hope I didn't scare you too much," said Naruto scratching his back.

"Not at all" said the old man "we are simply curious"

"So where are you from?" asked Naruto

"A country beyond these mountains" said the young girl

"I have made some traveling but never in that direction, have these mountains kept the communication less to none," said Naruto

"If you like we could spread the word about the strong and skillful men on this side," said the girl

"And women too" said Naruto

"You let women fight as well?" asked the old man

"Of course" said Naruto "I know plenty of strong Kunoichis. My wife is one of the best"

"Wife?" asked the girl.

"Yeah" said Naruto ignoring her hurt look "she is very strong, and a great leader to her clan"

"So you have a family of your own," said the old man "the life of a ninja seems harsh"

"Sometimes it's a little hard to balance everything" said Naruto "but my children are maturing and turning into skillful shinobi. Even though their mother has been missing for sometime"

"Missing?" asked the girl.

"Hinata" said Naruto with so much love that made the girl look to the side "She went off into an important mission about a year ago. She and my good friends Lee and Tenten went missing. We don't know why or what or how," said Naruto "I still believe they are alive"

"Why don't you search for her?" asked the girl "or is it that you don't really think she is alive"

Naruto laughed "if I thought such thing I wouldn't be here, would I?" he glared at them

"Then you must be famous Uzumaki Hokage" said the old man

"The one and only" said Naruto "now, I will not hurt any of you if you tell me where she is"

"Just you won't be to do much against all of us," said the girl standing but then she looked at her ankle. She could feel pressure on it.

"The Hokage is usually the most skilled shinobi of the village," said Naruto with eyes closed "to not be overestimated" the girl clawed at her neck as she felt something wrap around it.

"Your Hinata is dead," said the old man, "as well as her companions"

"I don't believe you" said Naruto standing, "tell me where are they" the girl was off the ground, her face started to pale as he gave more pressure to her "now"

"If you hurt her any further you won't leave alive," said the old man

"Where are they" naruto said slowly and in a cold tone.

"Ah...ah" the girl was starting to lose strength.

"They are dead," said the old man.

"Liar!" Naruto snapped his eyes open and threw the girl to the other women "you will tell me now, where my Hinata is!"

"She is dead, we threw her body over a cliff" said the old man face to face with Naruto.

"I want to truth," said Naruto

"You don't seem to understand," said the girl standing "we killed her when she tried to escape, just like with your other two friends"

"Calm down Ling" whispered Maeko to the boy

"IF what you are saying is true, tell me why," said Naruto

"I saw her kill a man, with that strength you seem to be so proud of" she drew a dagger from her side "a woman should only keep to her home and her children, take good care of her husband. However, that was not a woman. She brought dead instead of life, she was a monster and her soulless eyes were proof of that"

"You are ignorant and close minded" said Naruto "you have no idea why she was born with those eyes or the effort she has placed into becoming strong enough to survive and protect those she cares for"

"You are your people are barbaric" said the old man "making a living as assassins. You are nothing more but slaves to the system of government you have created"

"You are somewhat right," said Naruto "but we are tools to our own benefit, to our survival and to keep our happiness as much as we can"

"You don't deserve to be happy with all the lives that you take," said the girl

"A shinobi's life is filled with conflicts; most of them come from within than those that come from the battle. How can you raise a son to be a good and honest man when the day before you had to trick your enemy to kill them, not knowing if they had family waiting for them as you have your own. How can you raise a daughter to be happy and kind when you know that before she is able to find true love she will have kill someone. How can you be a good husband when you cannot be at your wife's side all the time, to protect her? It's the life we choose, and we are proud to overcome all that comes our way and don't go back on our word" said Naruto

"You are sickening, living in such a twisted way," said the girl

"Then I take you won't give them to me" said Naruto with a sigh, before raising his arm.

Maeko, Kuri, Aki and Maiya moved on the signal.

"Secure the women and children away from here," said Naruto to Maiya

"Roger" she said

"Ha!" Maeko used her baton and hit the men who tried to attack her disabling them. They all fell to the ground unconscious. Aki fought with his bare fist knocking them back easily.

Kuri faced the daughter of the elder who refused to move like the other women and children, away from the battle "DON'T TOUCH ME!" The daughter of the elder sent Kuri flying through the air. Aki caught her.

Kuri coughed getting some air back on her lungs "what is she?" she could not sense any chakra surge from her and she did not look strong at all.

"you are about to find out" said the girl, her soft golden hair turned blood red before it grew longer and pierced the ground like stakes.

"That's our signal," said Kiba before he and Shino joined.

"I guess this can't be good," said Maeko as she stood back. The men started to stand up again and their hair turned red.

"YOU BITCH!" cried Maiya as she held her arm. One of the women had bitten her. She punched her sending her far away from her but the others started to make their way towards her.

"You don't know what you have unleashed upon yourselves," said the old man standing back from the fight. More men came out of the carts, women too. All of them had the same hair color.

"That's our signal," said Hikaru before activating his Byakugan "the carts are filled with people, all of them have develop chakra system, shinobis to be sure"

"They were acting," said Tomi as he looked at Ling and Hikaru, he knew both of them were wondering if they would find their parents "they are not pure as they say, they are hunters for collectors" he said before they took off.

"Aren't you happy Tomi never lies" said Saichi before Ling only nodded

Hikaru and Tomi inspected every cart. There were Kunoichis, shinobis of every nation and village in them. Some of them no more than little Gennins. Hikaru noted that many of them showed characteristics of kekke kenkai holders 'so they are hunters for collectors' and he knew that they would not overpass having a Hyuuga. He wanted a piece of them as well.

"Woof" some of Kiba's dogs approached them.

"They are really smart," said Tomi as he placed a little tired Gennin on one of them. As they moved from cart to cart, Hikaru continued to hope to find his mother. They arrived to the last cart. He saw something he could not believe.

"Hikaru-kun" Tenten sat there holding a tired and worn Lee.

"Where is my mother?" he asked

Tenten did not look at him in the eyes "I don't know"

"C'mon" Tomi said picking Lee up.

"No!" cried Tenten "we are safe inside the carts, this place keeps their true forms sealed"

"True forms?" asked Hikaru before he looked at the battlefield. The enemy had changed, their eyes had become completely white, and their skins were black, they had grown something closely resembling a wolf's snout and their teeth were long and sharp.

"Are they really that strong?" asked Hikaru, he watched his father push them back.

"We don't have much time," said Tenten once she saw the fight "we all have to retreat as fast as we can otherwise..."

"What will happen?" asked Hikaru

"There is no time to explain," said Tenten before they moved away.

"Careful!" cried Maiya as Saichi healed her injured arm.

"Mom, dad?" Ling looked at his parents. He had never seen them so weak. His father was completely knocked out.

"Ling" Tenten had her son in an embrace as soon as she saw him. She kissed his forehead and let a few tears flow "c'mon, call to the others to retreat. Its hard for them to think in that state, it takes them sometime to go back to normal so we can use that to our advantage"

"I will go," said Hikaru before anyone could stop him.

"Dammit!" cried Maeko as the man-creature held to the sharp of her sword, not letting go. Then its hands slipped before it fell down.

Hikaru had sent a blast to the back he felt it would only have effect for a short while "Tenten-san says we have to retreat at once!" He said to Maeko

Maeko nodded before she gathers the rest of her team. Hikaru moved swiftly through the enemy. He slipped by them until he reached his father's group.

"You found them?" asked Kiba

"They say we have to get away from them fast," said Hikaru

Shino and Kiba nodded to each other. They threw smoke bombs and left at once. Hikaru saw his father was still fighting. His Chikirigan was setting them back while he fought with one in special. It was the daughter of the old man.

"Father, we have to retreat!" shouted Hikaru.

"You found them?"

Hikaru did not know what to say, "We only found Lee and Tenten-san, they don't know where mother is"

"I told you," said the beast before him "she is dead and already have rotten"

"Shut up" said Naruto as one of his hands clawed at his stomach

"She was weak, but she kept trying to escape, she was stupid" then the beast laughed before a claw went through her heart

"I told you to shut up!" said Naruto as a coat of red chakra covered him

"What...what are you?" the creature turned into the woman again, the whole on her chest gushed blood out. The other creatures stood back.

"I am" said Naruto as his lips turned black with a smile "your death" two red tails swung behind him. One of them slammed down on the girl.

Hikaru was frozen in place as his father turned around and looked at him with those red demonic eyes.

"Shit, this isn't good" Kiba had come back when he sensed Naruto's other chakra.

"What's happening?" asked Hikaru but Kiba simply ignored him

"C'mon Naruto, whatever they said it wasn't true, you know Hinata is tougher than that"

Naruto gave low growl as he stood on four.

"Stop your tantrum and let's go, alright? You know Hinata won't be happy that you gave in into that stupid fox"

Naruto hissed before closing his eyes. The cloak disappeared and so did the tails. He stood slowly and opened his eyes. They were blue but still had slits.

"Let's go," he said, he didn't look at his son. They left the shocked group of creatures; they moved aide as Naruto passed them by.

...........

No one had ever seen such a large group of shinobi, from so many different villages more together down the same path.

"I thought we were done for," said a shinobi from Suna

"Don't be so sure yet, we have to move as fast as we can or they will catch up," said Tenten.

"I want my mommy!" cried a little Gennin from the land of sound.

"Don't worry kid, we will get you home" said Kiba who carried him on his back. Even though some of them were exhausted, they kept on moving until they reached the Takara's kingdom. She stood at the gate like before but now accompanied by medics. Several tents were placed outside.

"How did you know?" asked Naruto

"I didn't ask Minoru (_the seer_) to accompany me just because," said Takara.

Naruto smiled, he had forgotten his own gift as a seer.

The shinobi were taken to be cared for. Naruto sat by a fire alone. A lot of adult shinobi kept their eyes on him, not only because they knew he was the Hokage but also because they had sensed that estrange and malignant chakra from his direction. Hikaru didn't know what to do. He wanted to ask but...

"If you continue to doubt, you will make your father worry and think that you are also afraid of him," said Shino

"Then you know what it was?" asked Hikaru

"Most of your parent's friends know but it's not an easy secret to carry, especially in situations such as these," said Shino before he looked up at the sky. He wondered how his daughter was doing.

Hikaru nodded before going to his father and sitting next to him.

"What was that chakra?" he asked looking into the fire.

"When I was a child, I wondered why so many of the villagers seemed to hate me so much when I had never done anything to them. I wondered why they kept calling me monster at my back and why they never let, the other children play with me. When I failed my last Academy exam, I was tricked into stealing a scroll thinking that way I could earn my headband. That night, a man that I trusted told me that I was hated because I was the reincarnation of a demon"

"It...It isn't true, right?" asked Hikaru

"I am only a Jinjuriky. I carry the Kyuubi inside of me, since I was a baby and my father sealed it there. He died using that technique, also your grandmother died that way"

"So you can use it?" asked Hikaru

"No" said Naruto in a serious tone "when I am really upset, or when I am in a dangerous situation the chakra of that thing will try to mangle with me. If I do not stop it soon, I can lose control and attack anything or anyone near me. It doesn't matter who it is, I will kill them" and this he said looking at his son's eyes "If you ever see me like that again, I want you to run as far as you can"

"Can't we take it out?" asked Hikaru looking down to his hands

"It can be done, but your father will die if it is done," said Lee behind them. Tenten was supporting him to remain standing.

"Bushy eyebrows, you are finally awake," said Naruto with a smile.

"I am sorry Naruto, we could not return in the accorded!" said Lee with a bow

"Just sit you idiot," said Tenten "we were a few days away from the border when we met with a group of rouge ninjas, we beat them easily but then one of those women came. They invited us to dine with them and we accepted"

"Next thing we knew one of them changed and charged at us. We knocked it back but it stood again and seemed even stronger," Said Lee, his eyes tired.

"All of them changed and we were surrounded," said Tenten "we fought as hard as we could but the old man used some kind of technique that made us lose touch with our surroundings. We were defeated and placed on those carts with other shinobi"

"We kept trying to escape but we were always captured. Hinata-Chan, she left once on her own, saying she would bring help since both Tenten and I were in a bad condition. By morning they told us she had been executed and disposed of but I don't think it was like that," said Lee with confidence

"When a shinobi tried to escape too many times and they killed them, they brought back the body and preserved it," said Tenten

"So mother escaped them," said Hikaru

"That's what we wish for," said Tenten

"Hey where did Tama go!" they heard Kuri shout

"It seems he feels as if he has repaid us," said Maeko known they might never see him again.

By the next morning, most shinobi were ready to leave. Though somewhat afraid, they offered their thanks to Naruto for conducting the mission and Takara for having their wounds treated.

"I mapped out the routes they used and around the area where Hinata disappeared," said Lee bringing out his old and trusted notebook "Now, our first clue as of where we were was some sand, by the texture of it, it wasn't too far from Suna"

"So it could be close," said Hikaru

"Let's hear the rest," said Naruto

"Our second clue was thunderstorms," said Lee

"So, there are plenty of thunder storms in the desert, right?" asked Hikaru

"Our third clue was mountains," said Lee

"Between Suna and Iwa (Earth country)" said Kiba

"For what you say, it doesn't sound much like the Bird Country," said Naruto "so it has to be more to the West"

"My same thought" said Lee

"As soon as we are all well, we will leave," said Naruto

"Count on me!" said Lee standing before falling back

'I said it mostly because of you' thought Naruto with sigh.

A day later, they were moving in that direction. Naruto kept sending back some of his summoning to check that their enemy was not following them.

"It's Hinata's scent," said Kiba as he walked to the edge of a cliff. He did not want to say it was her blood.

Shino sent his bugs down to the valley. They were at the edge where the dry land ended and a thick forest started.

"What an odd place" Kiba said as they went down.

"You can't keep sight of it from above unless you are close enough to the cliff," said Shino "there might be a hidden village in here" and it was not odd for them. After the war, small shinobi villages had emerged all over the place.

"Sensei look!" Naruto ran in the direction Maeko pointed. He bent by the river and picked something.

Hikaru approached and felt hope burst into his chest. They were a little far from the cliff which meant his mother had been able to move.

The plate of the headband was rusted and cloth pretty much gone. They found small pieces of torn clothing and followed down stream. From the bushes, they watched a small village. None wore a headband. Naruto removed his headband and placed it on his bag.

"We will make some questions, we don't want to disrupt or create any conflict"

Hikaru accompanied his father to some small shops.

"Hello there sir, how can I help you?" asked a blacksmith stopping his hammering once he saw potential costumers.

"We are in search of someone, we were wondering if you might have seen her" said Naruto.

"Not too many people come around here from the outside but tell me, how does she look like," said the blacksmith

"She has long dark hair, about my height, and has white eyes as her son," said Naruto presenting Hikaru.

"I am sorry, but I have not seen a person like that. Believe me I would remember if I had" said the blacksmith.

"Thank you for your time" said Naruto before they left.

"He was lying," said Hikaru outside

"He might have seen her but he looks like an ordinary man. There might be someone here that actually can tell us where she has gone, if we go back and force him to tell us we might scare away our true informant," said Naruto.

Naruto and the rest continued to question until nightfall. They made camp not too far.

"I am going for a walk" said Naruto standing "Hikaru, please come with me"

Hikaru raised his eyes in surprise. Usually taking a walk to his father meant time to think. They went into the small town and to a teashop.

"We are going to send the rest of the team back to Konoha," said Naruto "I know you will refuse to go as well, but we don't know how long this will take and your mother trusted you to look after the Hyuuga clan and I am also worried for your sister"

"We will work on this together to the end" said Hikaru "I won't go back home until we find her, that's something I swore to myself and I am not taking it back"

Naruto smiled "I see, that's also your mother's nindo" Hikaru knew that nindo since he was a child but never in his life had he felt like owning it until then. He lowered his face, he had sounded so corny!"

"Would you like some tea?" said the waitress. She looked curious at the young boy who kept his head down. If she could just see his face, she was sure he was cute.

"Two cups of some of your best" said Naruto "and a small bottle of Sake"

"Hai" said the girl glad to have more than the usual costumers that night. She came back a few minutes later, also with some dumplings "our best tea, please enjoy"

Hikaru and Naruto drank the warmth before both spitted it.

"Is...Is there something wrong?" asked the girl

"Who...who made these!" both stood and the girl stood back once she saw Hikaru's eyes.

"You...you are related to Hinata-Chan" she said.

"She made this tea, right?" asked Naruto with a large smile. He knew Hinata's tea was the best. He could recognize the taste immediately.

"Yes" said the girl looking down.

"So where is she?" asked Hikaru

"She...she is gone" said the girl.

"Go...gone?" asked Hikaru not liking her tone.

"Yeah...she left about two weeks ago, after recovering, she said she wanted to go home" said the girl pointing down the road. Both father and son fell to the ground.

"why didn't you say so earlier!" said Naruto as he placed his whole wallet on her hand "thanks for the meal!" he shouted halfway into the woods pulling on his son's still shocked face

"But..." the girl looked at the over stuffed frog. When her eyes searched for them again, they were gone 'I hope it all goes well' her boyfriend (the blacksmith) had told her to not tell anyone about the odd woman she had found in the forest while collecting herbs. She hoped they were her family.

Naruto and Hikaru returned to the rest and gave the great news.

"We should be able to catch up with her," said Lee with a smile.

"Actually, I wanted you all to go back to the village" said Naruto and before they could complain he said, "All of you are much worn and need to go home. Hikaru and I will take it from here"

Tenten sighed, "I guess its one of those things fathers and sons do together"

Not too long after that, Yuko picked them up into Tulip village. Naruto and Hikaru left to find Hinata. It was easier to hear from her in the road. Though there was something, they always missed to hear. After many little towns, they found their way into the bird country.

"I saw her a while ago" said a merchant "cute thing she was, though I hardly believe you are her son," he said to Hikaru

"She looks younger than what her actual age is," said Naruto scratching his back

"Hm..." the merchant looked thoughtful before saying, "she went to the Sun Inn, its good and its cheap"

"Just what we needed!" said Naruto taking his son by the hand and dragging him. They only had Hikaru's money with them, and it wasn't much.

They went into the inn's reception desk where an old lady sat with a smile.

"How can I help you sirs?"

"We are looking for my mother," said Hikaru before Naruto could open his mouth.

"Oh yes, the lady with the baby" said the old lady "you must be the father then" she said looking at Naruto

"Baby?" asked Naruto 'are we following the wrong person.

"Come, she told me she trying to get home. I am sure this will be a pleasant surprise"

When the lady knocked the door, they felt their hearts stop

"Yes?" it was her voice.

"Hinata..." but the door was already open by them.

"Hinata!" "Mom!" Naruto and Hikaru charged in, falling at top of each other.

"Hello?" said Hinata as her breast-fed her baby.

"Hin...a" Naruto crawled towards her before fainting.

When Naruto came around, he spotted his son's red face with anger. He shook so hard that it felt as if the whole room was moving.

"He did it because I asked him to Hikaru, also I wanted it to be a surprise," said Hinata

"But mother" Hikaru tried to not be loud so the baby wouldn't wake up "we were worried to death about you, we thought you might be..."

"I am sorry Hikaru and I am also sorry for your father but it was about time you learned how loss felt like," said Hinata "you have to grow up"

"Hikaru," Naruto was sitting "please leave the room for a few minutes"

Hikaru was about to complain but then he saw his father's eyes. He was out of there in less than a second.

"Now, would you mind explaining to me, from the beginning?" said Naruto before Hinata sighed.

"I found I was pregnant after we finished the mission, I didn't tell Tenten or Lee because I didn't want them to worry," said Hinata

"That was stupid" and he had never said anything like that to her

"We all have our different points of view," said Hinata "I know you are against Kunoichis not checking themselves before going into those kind of missions but it just happened and I wanted the team to remain calm"

"And how calm did you think the children and I felt, no, not just us, your whole clan, your friends, your sister have been worried for you" said Naruto "why didn't you send us a message or something?"

Hinata sighed, it was truly a complicated situation "when they captured us, I didn't fight my best because I feared for the baby's life. When I escaped, I faked my death by jumping over the cliff" Hinata found herself embraced by her husband, tears started to run from their eyes "I...I was taken in by a young woman, she looked after me, even when I told her those freaks were after me. I didn't dare send you a message back then because I feared those people were still looking for me. Yuan helped me through our child's birth and then...and then Tama came by"

"So he knew all this time you were alive" said Naruto now understanding why he left them after rescuing only Lee and Tenten.

"I asked him to not tell you because I knew you needed to be very bold to fight those people. I had promised Lee and Tenten that I would send help to them," said Hinata.

"So you did it for them," said Naruto letting her go. He had a sad smile.

Hinata nodded. She truly felt terrible for worrying him so much, "I am..."

Naruto didn't let her apologize. She was just Hinata and he loved her for that. When their lips separated Naruto, observed his new child "have you chosen a name?"

"Hai" said Hinata "as the person that saved us both, she is called Yua _(__From Japanese __結__(yu)__ "tie, bind" and __愛__(a)__ "love, affection".(1_))

"A beautiful name for a new a new Hyuuga" said Naruto

Xxxxxx

It took them a little while to make it back to Konoha. Naruto had already sent word to all the other nations to keep a close watch on the mountain's path. They couldn't have agreed more once their shinobi were back and told them the kind of creatures they were. Naruto was sure they wouldn't be seeing them again.

"They are back!!" he heard Sakura shout when they were spotted.

He watched a blond girl run towards them. It took him a moment to recognize his daughter. She had grown so much!

"Mom!" Mariko cried as she held to her mother.

That night there was a celebration at Naruto's house. The Hyuuga had also come, along with the Tsukyuga and all other people that had worried about Hinata. Soon the celebration spread to the streets and through the city.

"So, is it true?" asked Sasuke to Naruto

"What?" asked Naruto

"About Hikaru?"

"What did he do this time?" asked Naruto with a sigh

"I heard a rumor that he is gay" said Sasuke before seeing Naruto's jaw drop. Sai sneakered behind his back, rumors were truly an extraordinary phenomenon! In addition, he had Naruto to study the social results from it.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted. He had a new family mission!

"I think I heard your father" said a pretty Hyuuga girl as Hikaru laid her on his bed.

"He is a knuckle head, don't mind him" said Hikaru with a seductive smile 'though he is a great shinobi'

....

NL" (-evades harpoons, kunais, and shuriken from the girls that wanted Hikaru-)

Sakuraku: Sharingan!

Shikataka: Shadow binding jutsu!

Tamika: Heavy fist style! Bone Crusher!

NL" IT'S OVER! YOU LOST! (-Tries to escape-)

.....

_**A lot of big THANKS, to all of those who have cared about this story and taken time to review. Thank you for being patient with the last chapters and thank you for appreciating my work though is not the best. **_

_**~Norma Lizeth. **_


End file.
